Love Is In The Wind
by Tiea Culger
Summary: This is a love story between Lord Faramir and his love, Lady Eowyn. What was it that drew them together? What was the spark that ignited their love? Read further to find out....It is rated R because of some sexual content, but not a lot.
1. At First Glance

**Authors Notes:    _This story is a mutual endeavor. My friend Liam and I are writing it together. I write the female parts and him the male. It then gives you a look into their thoughts from both points of view. You get the 'he said she said' type of story. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph behing what he said and thought. Kind of like watching a fantasy **role play**. I am **warning** you now of this so that you know why some of the tenses are different then the others _(though that is being worked on)_ and you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smooth'er in the end result.   
    The movies didn't go a lot into the way that Faramir and Eowyn fell in love, but at the end of the last one I saw the look that passed between Faramir and Eowyn, the look of great love she had for him. So we decided to give everyone a look at why she smiled at him like she did. We both hope that you enjoy it and take it for what it is. Just a fun love story. Sorry Eowyn/Aragorn shippers, this is strictly a story for those of us die hard Eowyn/Faramir shippers.
_**   
  
**Disclaimer:    _ The characters and events of LOTR do not belong to me. I'm making no profit from this, so please don't sue me_ :)**   
  
**Summary:    _ This is a love story between Lord Faramir and his love, Lady Eowyn. What was it that drew them together? What was the spark that ignited their love? Read further to find out._**   
  


* * *

    Now for the story……. _Love Is In The Wind_   
  
    He looks out the window, looking over the city blow. It was beautiful, even if it was only just being repaired from the attack it had taken. He winces as pain runs through his shoulder and arm. He was standing in the House of Healers, having only awakened from his fever that morning. He had been gravely injured in the attack against the Dark One's forces at Osgilliath. But he had not died, like all the men that went with him. They wouldn't let him die. They had shot him with arrows and then sent him back to his father on the brink of death. And had his father even cared enough to check if he was still alive? No. He had instead deemed him dead, not worthy enough to even be granted he was alive. He had then been taken to a room where a funeral pyre was. He had heard the words his father had spoken. He was to be burned alive, as the hethen Kings of old were. He had heard every word his father had said. And it had cut him deeply. But not so much as his father's look before he caught on fire.   
  
     After Pippin the hobbit had saved him, he had laid on the floor, coming back to consciousness only because of the searing pain on his leg from the fire that had caught on the liquid that was dumped on him by his father. He had looked over and seen his father staring at him, then saying his name in disbelief before he caught fire. After that he didn't remember anything more as he had lost consciousness again. And he had not awakened till this morning. Though he had heard a voice calling him back from death. Telling him there was more he had to do before he could leave. It was a man's voice, but not that of his father's or brother's.   
  
     With a sigh he rests his head against the cool stone wall. He was tired, but he had been tired before. Being tired did not mean one needed to sleep. Now he was weak and he still had a slight fever, but he was tired of lying in the bed. He wanted to see his city, no. Not his city. The King's. Aragorn. Was he jealous? No. He loved Gondor and knew that Aragorn was what Gondor needed. Besides, as much as he loved Minas Tirith he loved the forests of Gondor much more. Something his father hated and the reason for his want to be a Ranger.   
  
     He sighs and reaches up to his shoulder, wincing as he rubs the wound there. In a few days there would be the crowning of the new king. And he would be named the new Steward of Gondor, seeing as he was the last of his family. He hears a voice behind him and turns, smiling a little as he sees one of the healers walking towards him. His smile is gone just as soon as it came when he sees what the healer carried. He shakes his head. "No, Sir. I do not need any medicine. It is foul tasting and..." But he stops as the healer gives him a look. He sighs and limps over to the bed he had vacated and sits on it again, ignoring the laughs from some other men who were in the other beds in the room. He grits his teeth and then takes his medicine, making a face as the bitter and disgusting taste passes over his tongue and flows down his throat. He coughs and winces and then lays back down as it makes a burning sensation in his stomach. This medicine was also applied to his wounds. It helped bring down his fever and also ward off infection.   
  
     He looks over at the door as it opens to reveal two young hobbits and a woman. He smiles at the three of them. Visitors were always welcome in his mind. "Good day Master Merry and Master Pippin." His eyes turn to the young woman, his smile softening. "And to you as well Lady Eowyn." He had met her before but it never ceased to amaze him just how beautiful the White Lady of Rohan, as she was called, looked to him. She looked fair and delicate but also strong and confident. Something he admired about her. She had been injured as well, so he had been told earlier by one of the men in the room. He had heard some of the story, that she had somehow killed the leader of the Nasgul. How, no one knew. They just knew she had while trying to save her uncle.   
  
     "Lord Faramir," she says softly, nodding slightly as she does almost as if in a curtsy of sorts. She was amazed at how pale he still was, though he had been with the Healers for awhile now. He must surely have been closer to death then the reports had been and that thought causes a frown to crease her perfect brow.   
  
     Her eyes fly over his body as if to take all of him in, counting his limbs, though she knew they were all there. This newfound fascination she had with the Captain of Gondor had kept her up for several nights as of late. She had once believed that her heart belonged to Aragorn, and yet for some reason she felt this gentle soul coming much closer to her then that of her precious Aragorn. It had rocked the solid ground she thought she stood on, and was the cause of her hesitant looks at the Lord now.   
  
     "We wished to come and see how you were doing. Master Pippin feared that you might not have made it through the night." Truth be told, she had also wondered. So when Pippin had asked her if she was going to see Faramir, she had jumped at the chance to go. "Praise be that his thoughts were not so, we would have lost a great warrior had it been so."   
  
     She knew little of what had happened, only the small bit that Pippin had told her. She really wanted to ask Faramir if it was true about his Father, but she didn't dare. That was something she was sure that he wished no one to know of, much less herself. And she knew that she couldn't take away the pain of what had happened if she was told the whole story, therefore she would just have to remain in the dark where that was concerned until he wished her to know the full story.   
  
     She motions to one of the chairs in the room by the window. "Minds if we sit awhile and visit? Are you up for company?" She goes to take a step backwards, shaking her head and causing one of her golden ringlets to fall free of the claps keeping her hair from her eyes, making her reach up and tuck it behind her ear in hopes of it staying this time. "We will not stay if you are not up to it, we would not want to tire you so soon upon your waking." Her face showed clearly her worry that they might indeed tax him too much. Once more it came down to his coloring, it was far too pale still to be anywhere near normal. And it causes a stirring in her gut, a worry that they would only cause him to fall ill again if they stayed too long.   
  
     He smiles as Merry and Pippin come to sit on the end of his bed. They were small enough to both fit comfortably on the end of the bed. He smiles and sits up a little more, his eyes watching Eowyn closely. "Please stay. It would help to relieve the boredom." That and it would take his mind off the burning sensation the medicine was causing in his stomach. He waits for Eowyn to sit down then watches her for a moment before he looks at Pippin who asked him how he was feeling. "Oh. My apologies. Other than having to endure the awful medicine, I am better than most. I was told some of what happened. It's mostly a blur in my mind. But I was told you, Master Pippin, were the one who saved me. I am truly in your debt. Thank you." He smiles at the young hobbit, laughing softly when he says it was nothing. "Well I am still in your debt." He looks over at Eowyn, that soft smile on his face again. "And how are you fairing, my Lady?"   
  
     She takes the seat, watching him as he speaks to the Hobbits, some of the color seemed to return to his face when he becomes animated in his speech. It must be the light, she thinks, because when he looks at her the light shifts and he looks even warmer in his cheeks. She hoped that the light would continue to warm his face, for she knew how much he needed it. "I am okay, M'Lord. I was not in as bad a peril as you were." Though she had been she would never admit it to anyone because to her she had only been doing what she always was meant to do. Stand beside her Uncle, the King, and defend Rohan. It had almost cost her her life, yet she would never regret having been there. "We are glad to see you up and talking. You have a little color back, I am sure with time you will get it all. If you allow yourself to heal," she says with a soft smile. If he were like his elder brother whom she had met briefly before, then she would doubt that he would remain in bed much longer.   
  
     He smiles at Eowyn, then looks back at the two young hobbits as they start chattering away at him. He smiles, glancing every now and then at Eowyn when she makes a comment or laughs. She had a lovely laugh. And voice. He knew he would never get tired of her voice. When finally he is able to speak again he shifts in his bed and rubs at his shoulder. "It sounds like you all had a great adventure. I am sorry I missed it." He rubs his eyes and then looks at them. "My apologies. I suppose I am not yet fully healed." He smiles as he hears a bell. Then he can't help but laugh as the two hobbits jump up, exclaiming it was finally time for lunch. He smiles and shakes his head, nodding as the two excuse themselves and run from the room. He turns his head and looks at Eowyn. "Always their stomachs come first."   
  
     She shakes her head slightly, stopping with a smile for Faramir. "Always, especially when we don't have enough suppers for them, nor breakfasts. You would think that they were starving if they missed one meal." She stands. "I should go and let you rest, we have bent your ear for too much this morning. My apologies, M'Lord Faramir."   
  
     He looks at her, frowning just a little. "Won't you stay a little longer? I am tired but that is not unusual. And I wish to hear more of your adventure. If you'll tell me." He smiles at her, another of his kind smiles, his gray eyes watching her carefully. He was lonely, he had no one to talk to really, save for the rare visitors. And the healers but they only stayed long enough to clean his wounds and give him medicine. He really did want to talk to her.   
  
     She saw that loneliness in his eyes and it tugged at her heartstrings causing her feet to change direction from the door to take her to the window. She stops there, taking a seat on the windowsill and looking over at him as she puts her hands in her lap. "If you wish, then I will stay. I would not want to be the one that puts a damper on your healing, thus causing you to be in bed longer then you should." She looks out the window, the light hitting her hair in a certain way that it seems as if it is on fire, flowing down the back of her neck in a river of fire and sparks. Though she was blind to this fact, never once thinking of herself as beautiful, only plain and simple. She didn't see what her Uncle had, she only saw the tomboy she was, and still is at times. "So much has happened in such a short time," she finally whispers, her eyes moving over to Faramir's face.   
  
     He smiles at her, shifting so he was laying down more in the bed. His back had begun to hurt again, as had his leg and shoulder. Which was why he wanted to lay down. But he does watch her. He loved the way her hair shone in the sunlight. He listens to her voice, nodding to what she says. "Yes, too much, for everyone." There was a dull pain in his eyes, one he couldn't hide even if he wanted to.   
  
     She frowns as she sees the look on his face. "You are hurting. Should I call the healers?" She gets up and walks over to the bed. "You should be laying back more, let the pillows support you more." She leans down and fluffs the pillows around him without thinking, not even noticing when she leans over him to tuck the pillows under his side and her hair falls slightly across his chest, her attention totally on getting him more comfortable.   
  
     He shivers slightly at the feel of her hair brushing against his bare chest. He can't help but smile slightly. "No. It is not physical. Though my leg still pains me. I am told it will pass eventually." He smiles more when she leans back. "Thank you, My Lady. You have looked after people before. You would make a very good healer."   
  
     She leans back a light blush touching her cheeks at his words. "And you are a charmer, Lord Faramir. I think that you have this Lady at a disadvantage. It seems you know more about me then I do you." She smiles, motioning to the door. "Should I call for some help? Or is that good enough?" She takes a few steps backwards, wanting to not be so close, feeling that put her at a safer distance then she was. She hadn't been scared of what he might do to her, but of what his being so close caught on fir in her.   
  
     He smiles at her, liking how easy it was to talk to her. "So I have been told before." He was referring to her calling him a charmer. "No, My Lady. This is very comfortable. Thank you." He gestures to the edge of the bed. "What is it you wish to know about a humble ranger from Ithilien?"   
  
     She takes a seat on the edge of his bed, straightening her skirts before resting her hands in her lap. "Ah, but you are not just a humble ranger from Ithilien, are you?" She smiles sweetly at him, liking the way that the sun played across his features. Yes, he needed more sun, it would do him good. She stands and goes to the window, pulling the curtains back a little more before turning to look at him. "You need more sun, My Lord. To bring color back to your face." She looks down shyly. "I hope you do not mind me being so forward with you." She glances almost shyly back at him, not wanting to cross any boundary.   
  
     He smiles at her as she gets up to open the window, blinking a little as the sun hits him some more. "I do not mind, My Lady. As I have said, you would make a great healer." He smiles at her, then looses it for a moment when he glances at the fire across the room. He didn't like the fire. It scared him. His dreams were all filled with fire and his father's laughing face. That and Orcs. He shivers at the thought and then turns his attention back to Eowyn. He smiles at the concerned expression on her face. She had been watching him it would seem. "And please, do not refer to me as Lord. It is far too formal."   
  
     She shakes her head, reaching up to tuck the stray tendril again behind her ear. She would have to make sure she pinned it better next time. She had often found her hair a bother, but that was because she never did act like the proper Lady. She had learned to fight alongside her Uncle and when she had gone into battle, she had done so with not only a fire in her heart, but a skill with the sword. It was one thing her Uncle had given her, her independence from men. Yet then she wondered why she was drawn to this one. He was not like the rest, she could see that.   
  
     It is with a start she realizes that he had been staring at the fire with a pain, her own eyes lost in the lines of his face and her mind lost in her own thoughts she had almost missed it. She walks back to the bed and sits carefully on it. "It is the respect you deserve," she answers lightly, suddenly wanting to reach out and caress the pain from his brow. A pain she knew would eat at him for longer then she wished any man to feel something like that.   
  
     He smiles at her and nods. "Aye but I would much rather just have all of my friends call me Faramir. It is less formal." He shifts in the bed again, sighing a little before he looks back at her. "May I ask something, Lady Eowyn? I have heard of your defeat of the Leader of the Nasgul, may I ask how it came about? I have fought Nasgul's before. They are not an easy creature to kill."   
  
     She thinks about that a moment, not to remember, for the details were things that she would never forget, but about his words on account of the other. It is that she speaks of first. "If I am to call you just Faramir, then I insist that you call me Eowyn. Agreed?" At his nod she goes on, telling him the details of the battle from the time that she had taken the small hobbit to the battlefield with her to the time of her Uncle's death. As she finally draws to a close, she can feel her eyes misty, knowing it is because of the recounting of her Uncle's death and she looks away from him, out the window, as she tries to clear her head and calm her voice.   
  
     He smiles and nods. It was a fair compromise. And he liked the sound of his name coming from her lips. He knew why. He wasn't a stupid man. He knew when he was falling in love. But he also knew no matter what he felt for her, she would never return his feelings. She loved Aragorn, or so he had been told. But still, he couldn't help his feelings. He suddenly realizes she was speaking and that brings him out of his thoughts. With a smile he listens to her story, amazed at what she tells him. He does however smile with awe. "You are indeed skilled with a sword, Eowyn. More so than I. You will have to spar with me."   
  
     He may not know it, but he had gained standing in her eyes the instant he had not scoffed at her fighting nor chided her about it. Not only that, he wished to spar with her, and that too put him high in her books. She keeps the smile from her lips barely as she looks at him through her lashes, asking him softly, "Are you sure that you would want to waste your time sparing with a woman?" She knew it wasn't nice fishing around like that, but she wanted to be certain he meant what he said. Many men would find it either intimidating or find her less a woman to have done what she did. Aragorn had been one of the few males that had found it a positive trait in her.   
  
     He smiles and nods. He would indeed enjoy sparring with her. He could tell she was a kind soul, she would not make him feel bad if he wasn't very good. Oh he could handle a sword, he was quite good, or so Boromir always told him, but he was more skilled with the bow and arrow. That was why he had become a ranger and not a soldier in his father's army. Boromir was the soldier. He comes back to himself and answers her. "You are a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. I have only heard of women like you in legend. It would be my honor to spar with you, Eowyn. My honor and pleasure, as I am sure you could teach me a thing or two."   
  
     She laughs softly, a laugh that seems to float on the warm breeze that enters through the windows to lift her hair slightly. "And you are a rare case then, Faramir. Because it is not often that a man would want to know a Shieldmaiden in person. Some rather keep them to the legend then to bring them forward, to know that they really exists. I suppose some would think of them as more of a blow to their egos then a nice afternoon of learning." He had such a lovely smile, once again she notes that as his whole face seems to light with it. His eyes had a pleasant sparkle to them as well, giving them a life of their own. And his lips, so round, she has to mentally shake herself to look away. Thoughts like that were not hers, she didn't understand them. But she knew she would have to think of them later.   
  
     He smiles again. "Rare...I doubt so. My brother was like me, though more....well it is hard to explain." And he didn't want to get into it right at the moment. The loss of his brother was far too fresh in his mind. At the thought of his brother his eyes cloud over with pain again, but it is as gone as soon as it came as he focuses on her and smiles. "As for learning, I enjoy learning. So if you can indeed teach me something, all the better for me."   
  
     She feels a blush climb up her neck to leave her cheeks flush. Not a normal woman, she was not used to compliments of the sort. It was probably because of the way she was raised and the way she now kept herself around others, men in particular. She held herself as worthy as any of them. "Now that Lord Aragorn has taken the throne, I am sure that he will take a wife. He will need a queen to help him rule." She wasn't speaking of herself, for she had had long talks with Aragorn as of late. She knew where his heart was and she wished him well in his endeavors. With this new defeat, his Lady would be safe.   
  
     He nods slowly, watching her carefully. "Yes. It is expected of him to choose a queen. As is custom." He wondered, would she be chosen? She would be a good choice. She was of noble blood, royal blood actually. And if Aragorn married Eowyn, it would join Rohan with Gondor again, if only in marriage. It would be best for both countries.   
  
     She smiles as she looks out the window at the waning light of the afternoon. "Arwen will make a lovely Queen." She turns her head to smile at him. "Don't you think?" She didn't know why she felt the need to let him in on the fact that she wasn't the one that would be Queen. It was as if she needed him to know, on some level, that she was available. That thought brings the blush back.   
  
     His eyes widen for a moment. But since she wasn't looking at him he was able to school his expression before she looked back at him. When she does, he smiles. "She will make a good queen. The people will adore her." His back was hurting again so he slowly moves into a sitting position, smiling as she moves to help him. When he is settled back against the pillows again he nods to her. "Thank you, Eowyn."   
  
     "You are more then welcome," she says with a smile. He seemed in pain to her and she was probably taxing him being there so she rises again. "I really should let you get your rest. I am sure that we will have more time to talk later, when you are not hurting so much." She turns to head towards the door, thinking that maybe she would stop by after dinner. She pauses at the door, turning to look at him again. "If you would like, I could always bring you your dinner." She motions to the table by the window. "I could have dinner with you, here." She realizes how that might sound and hurries on. "I only mean, M'Lord, that it might have been boring yet another meal trapped in here. You have never caught me to be the type to just sit around. I could get Master Pippin to eat with us as well, if you wish it."   
  
     He looks at her and nods when she gets up, watching her leave as he reaches up to scratch at his shoulder. When she turns and asks her question he instantly brightens. "I would very much enjoy that, as long as you remember to call me Faramir." He smiles at her, winking. He was tired. He just hoped he was awake when she returned.   
  
     She ducks her head slightly in response. "I am sorry, Faramir, 'twas not meant to irritate you." She knows now there was no hiding the fact that she had blushed when he winks at her, the reaction one any woman alive would have given. "Till then, I will take my leave." She nods again, then ducks out the door, leaning back against it after closing it softly. She could NOT believe she had just flirted meretricious with him, the blush fading when she hears footsteps and she quickly straightens and heads down the hall. She would make sure that his dinner was ready for him and see if Master Pippin wanted to visit as well. If he didn't, that wouldn't stop her from returning. Though she hoped that he would return with her, having noted Faramir's need for companionship, if he did not she would come back and spend the evening with him.   
  
     She heads to her rooms, having an idea that maybe a book might bring him some relief from his lonely hours. She would offer to read to him, or the book for when she wasn't there. That thought only makes her think more about him because it had sounded in her mind as if she planned to spend many hours with Faramir. She blushes as she hurries into her rooms, chiding herself on acting like a young lady, rather then the woman she was. 


	2. Dinner for Two

**Authors Notes:    _**Reminder** - This is done in RP form, so take it as such, that is how it is written, in a private chat room between Liam and myself, tossing back and forth the parts as needed, writing it up in story form though. This does cause some broken thoughts and sentances, as well as a few tense problems. Just remember..._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 2***************

  
  
     He smiles and leans back against the pillows. He stays like that for a little while longer, thinking about her, about how beautiful she looked, and how much he was looking forward to her return. It isn't until he notices he is falling asleep that he settles down into the bed again, making himself as comfortable as he can without too much pain. Then he closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep. It isn't until he feels a light hand touch his arm that he wakes up again. He blinks at the person who touched him and smiles as he sees Eowyn in the light from the candles in the room. Someone must have lit them when they came in to start the fire in the hearth. "Dinner time already?" He smiles as he sees her nod and then he manages, with a little help from her, to get out of his bed and over to the table by the window where there was a tray with their food on it.   
  
     She had made sure that his dinner would be ready on time along with hers, overseeing it after she got ready. She had found out from the little Hobbits that they would be busy that night and unable to attend dinner with her and Faramir. They were visiting with Master Frodo in fact, who was a few doors down from her sweet Faramir. Her? She had to stop thinking that way, she thinks as she quietly enters the room after knocking. He hadn't answered and when she poked her head in she saw why.   
  
     Setting the table and then sending the help away she had finally gone to his bedside and touched his arm. At his softly question she answered him just as softly. "Yes it is, Faramir. However I am sorry to say, but Master Pippin and Master Marry, were unable to attend. They were going to try to cheer up Master Frodo if at all possible. He is well, but just barely. That is one strong Hobbit, if I do say so myself." She busies herself getting their dinner ready, not wanting to seem so forward in her words or actions. She was having a hard enough time keeping her eyes off his chest since he had stood. Yes, his chest. He was without his shirt when he had gotten up and her eyes had taken that point in almost instantly. She didn't know if she should be offended and demand he put his shirt on or if she should just ignore the fact that he was sitting there without his shirt.   
  
     In the end she thought it best to not even mention it. If he felt comfortable enough to keep it off in her presence then she should take it as a compliment, for she knew that he didn't mean to put her down in any way by being so very informal in her presence. And those that knew of her being there would never doubt for a minute he had been nothing but the gentleman he was the whole time, nor find his actions improper. If that was so, then why did her eyes keep going to his chest, she asks herself silently finally getting her eyes under control and keeping them on the food she was dishing up before leaning slightly over the table to look at him questioningly. "Would you like some of these?" She meant the rolls she held out to him, not for a minute thinking her actions nor stature might imply something more personal.   
  
     He catches her looking at his chest once, though she doesn't notice, and he wasn't the type to bring it up, though he does remember his manners. Acting like he had merely forgotten about it, he asks her if she wouldn't mind passing him his shirt. When she does he smiles, thanking her, but giving no sign that he had seen her looking at him. He acted like it was just a common curtsy to her if he wasn't half naked. And it was getting a little colder in the room. He smiles when she helps him with his shirt, blushing slightly.   
  
     "My apologies, Eowyn. I did not intend for you to help me so much. Though I do appreciate it." He smiles at her, then nods when she offers him a roll. "Thank you." He takes one with his good hand, his other arm was in a sling thanks to his shoulder which had taken one of the Orc's arrows that had gotten through his armor in that fated battle his father sent him on. He could still hold things with his bad arm, as his hand was fine, but reaching and lifting was out of the question.   
  
     He glances at her and smiles, then looks back down at the food on his plate. He had great manners, only because his mother had insisted he and Boromir be the best at everything. He had a sneaking suspicion her motives had something to do with keeping father pleased. His father. Now there was a man that could have used some manners. He frowns slightly at his thoughts. No. His father was a good man once. He was just never good enough for his father. He always seemed to choose the paths that enraged his father. If not for Boromir, well he didn't want to think of that now.   
  
     He looks up and out the window, watching the sky before his eyes fall again on Osgiliath in the distance. His father was right there though. He had been the one who had lost the city to the enemy. It was his fault, even if his father had sent a league of rangers to fight an army of Mordor Orcs. His men had been outnumbered. And in the angry part of his mind, the part he didn't want to listen to, he couldn't help thinking that his father had meant to send him to the fight, hoping he would die, knowing Faramir and his men were outnumbered. If not for Boromir arriving with reinforcements.....He is brought out of his thoughts by his name and he blinks and looks at Eowyn, frowning slightly before giving her an apologetic smile. "My apologies again, Eowyn. My mind seems to like to wander from me lately. What was it you were saying?"   
  
     When he asks for his shirt she can't help but feel relieved. Not so much because of the manners in the situation but because she knew then she wouldn't keep staring at it. For it had been a well muscled chest, the scars from battle making her want to reach out and touch them, her curiosity so bad she almost had to sit on her hands. Indeed she almost ignored her own manners to make sure that all his injuries where taken care of. Instead she made do with a closer look at it when she helped him get his shirt on. In the process she accidentally touches one scar, murmuring her sorry before she finishes, one last time her fingers ran over his side at one particularly red bandage and she almost makes him stop to put on a new one. But she shouldn't be so personal with him and so she quickly retreats within herself over the matter.   
  
     Taking her heat again, she looks at him sideways when she finally does settle into her seat, telling him of the hobbits and the afternoon she had had with them. When she notices he seemed off in another world she frowns. Had he heard anything that she had been saying? Apparently not. She nods, though there is a slight hurt look to her eyes, a look that calls her a liar when she says it was okay. "No, really, it is okay." It was, the man had been through so much, he had a right to his evening in peace. She probably shouldn't have come anyway, she had been the one intruding, and for reasons she didn't even know yet. "It is to be a given that your mind may not be here completely. You have been through a tremendous ordeal. It is I who should be apologizing for intruding on your evening. I was only telling of my afternoon while you slept. I spent it with Master Pippin and Master Marry once they had returned from visiting Master Frodo." She takes a roll and tears it open, spreading butter on it before taking a bite. The food always did seem so much better after the end of a journey. And that is what she felt like she was at. The end of a journey. Yet somehow she was beginning to think it was the beginning of one when she looked into Faramir's eyes.   
  
     He smiles at her, listening to her as he begins to eat, nodding. "And how is Frodo, and Sam? I forgot to ask before. But I would like to know. I have yet to see either of them and no one has told me anything, save that their journey was a success." He listens to her tell him what she knew and smiles, nodding. "And to think I was almost our downfall." He shakes his head and laughs, then winces, then smiles and shakes his head again. When asked why he said that he shrugs, winces, and then looks down at his food. "I say that because, if not for Sam, the ring would have been a gift from me to my father. A terrible mistake on my part. I am glad that I did forfeit my life to let those two hobbits continue on their journey."   
  
     She tells him of Frodo and Samwise, at least the things that they had filled them in on. Frodo had since spoken to her privately about some things and she informs Faramir of them, like the book Frodo wanted to write. Then when he starts talking about himself in such a manner her face falls, a storm brewing clearly on it. When he finishes it takes all the training of her Uncle's to keep her in her seat. "It is there that you are wrong, because you do not give yourself the credit you deserve. Who is to tell what would have happened if the task had been brought before you. You put yourself down with every word, and if I am truthful with us both, it is to say that you are wrong, Faramir. And it angers me to hear such terrible things come from your lips."   
  
     Aye, lips as sweet as his, yet spouting foul things when he doubts himself to her. Was he merely trying to be modest or did he believe these things? She hoped he did not, for it would point to him being weak in character. Not because he wouldn't take credit for the good, but because he took all the credit for the bad. It was not all his fault and he should see that. Or was he not whom she had once thought him to be?   
  
     He looks up at her and listens to her, nodding when she finishes. "My apologies. I didn't mean any harm by my words. I was simply stating that is what almost happened. My will to please my father blinded me to what I was doing." He looks down at his food again, then slowly back up at her, a strange look on his face. "It is only the truth I speak, Eowyn. I never lied, even to my father and knowing how the truth would bring him to anger."   
  
     She reaches out and covers his hand with hers, her voice soft when she speaks. "You are far too hard on yourself, Faramir. Please, do not belittle yourself in such a way in my presence." She withdraws her hand from over his, picking up her spoon and digging into the bowl of soup she had had them bring.   
  
     He looks at her hand, then hears her words and smiles at her, nodding again. "As you wish, Eowyn." He liked this woman. She seemed to care about what he though of himself. The only one who ever did that before was Boromir. True his men probably didn't like hearing him talk badly about himself, but they never worded it. If not for Boromir, he would be nothing now. He smiles and goes back to eating.   
  
     "Thank you, Faramir. I appreciate it." She too goes back to eating, settling down to their meal in silence, not knowing what was going on behind his silence. "On pleasanter things, like say you're getting out of here. Maybe if you feel up to it, you should go for a walk in the gardens. The sun might do you some good," she says with a soft smile. "Don't you think?"   
  
     He looks up at her and smiles, nodding. "I would enjoy a walk in the gardens. I always did love the gardens. Such a nice place to read." He watches her a moment, then asks. "Maybe you would like to accompany me on my walk tomorrow? If the healers allow me to."   
  
     She looks up slightly in shock at his question. "Walk with you tomorrow? Me? I? Uh.... Okay, if you would like me to accompany you on your walk, I would be pleased to come along." She smiles softly at him., really liking the idea of going along with him.   
  
     He smiles more and nods. "Then tomorrow, in the afternoon, and if the healers allow me to go." He would make SURE they allowed him to go. There was no way he would miss out on a chance at spending time with her.   
  
     She returns the smile, eating in silence for a little while. It isn't until she is almost done that she speaks again. "The Hobbits will be leaving soon. We should throw them a party of some kind." She wipes her mouth with the linen napkin then settles back in her chair, her half-filled goblet of wine in her hand. "I am sure something with food is all that they would care for." She smiles at him, a thought coming to mind that causes the smile to falter. She would have to go home herself soon. Her Uncle's body needed to be buried and his Kingdom given to the next in line. She would need to return with his body and she didn't know how to say this to him. Oh she could just say that she was leaving, but there was something between them that she had started to notice that caused this to be difficult for her.   
  
     She takes a sip of her wine, looking at the stem as she places it on the table, twirling it between her fingers. "I will have to leave soon to return my Uncle's body to his Kingdom," she finally says softly, unable to look at him and she didn't know why. She suddenly wants to ask him to come with her, make up some excuse for him to be there. She doesn't know where this comes from, but it is there and won't go away. She knew it had to be her growing feelings for him that she had. She stops playing with the goblet, bringing it to her lips to drink the rest, her eyes meeting his over the rim with a smile before putting it down.   
  
     He looks at her as she speaks of the hobbits, smiling and nodding, as he usually did. "There will have to be plenty of food." He winces and reaches up to hold his shoulder a moment then rubs it before going back to eating his food. He is almost finished when she speaks of going home. He can't help the slight frown that appears on his face, though he knew she was right. It was what she had to do. And who was he to ask her to stay? He nods, looking at her. "Will you return again?"   
  
     "I don't know," she says softly. "I will have to be there for my Uncle's funeral as well as my brother's coronation. It may be some time before I could make a return trip here. And even then, I would have to find a reason." You, you are a very good reason. The thought catches her off guard the moment she thinks it, but it was a good enough one for her. Then another thought comes to mind and she speaks it before she thinks. "You know, we will need some to accompany us back. Most are staying here for the time being, until things are more in order. But some of us have to go back." And she would need an accompaniment back there, it gave him the perfect opportunity to spend more time with her. Yet she didn't dare voice this, it would be far too forward. Why she cared, she didn't know. There was something about this man, something that drew her to him. She wanted to spend time with him.   
  
     He looks up as he finishes off his soup, smiling for a second before he tries a more diplomatic look. He didn't want to seem too eager, though he had a sneaking suspicion his quick smile had given that away. "I should come. I knew your Uncle...well I met him before things went sour between our two countries." He shakes his head, he had never agreed with his father's actions towards Rohan. It just wasn't right to abandon that friendship like he had. He can't help but grin as a thought hits him. Oh how his father would hate to know he was in love with a woman from Rohan.   
  
     She notices the smile and wonders at it. It made her think just what he thought of her. After all, they had only up to this point talked a little. Yet something kept drawing her to him. Maybe he felt that too. She didn't know. A trip with him would certainly help them sort those feelings out. "I think that my Uncle would have loved to known you were there. It would be a pleasure if you would accompany us back there." She takes sips at the goblet, her wine almost gone as well. Then she would have to leave. So she drug it out just a little. "You will hopefully be able to travel by then."   
  
     He smiles and nods, sipping his own wine before looking out the window. After a moment he looks back at her. "It should not be more than a three day ride? And when were you to leave? The day after tomorrow? Or after our walk in the garden tomorrow?" He too didn't want her to leave. He was enjoying her company far too much. And if her want to be with him was any indication, perhaps she had some sort of feelings for him.   
  
     "We should be leaving soon. They had planned on leaving tomorrow afternoon. However, if you can get the okay to leave the morning following, then I could put it off till then, so that we are sure you are well enough to travel."   
  
     He smiles at her, again, nodding. "I am sure that I can. Now that I am not stricken with fever I should be able to travel. All that is wrong with me are the wounds where the arrows pierced me." He sees her frown. "My apologies, Eowyn, I seem to have once again said something that upset you. I am fine. I assure you. The poison from the Orc's arrows has run it's course."   
  
     She shakes her head. "It isn't that you have upset me, Faramir, at least in that way. More that you seem so at ease with it, were as I am more concerned that you are still in danger of a relapse." She then smiles a bit shyly. "I know it isn't my place to worry about your heath." And she wasn't about ready to say why she was so worried, not even to herself.   
  
     He smiles at her, watching her carefully as she spoke. "But it eases my heart to know you do worry, Eowyn, though it is not my intention to make you worry. But I can assure you, I will not have a relapse. I feel much better already."   
  
     She blushes slightly, putting her goblet on the table, finally empty. "I am sure you do not do anything intentional in my concerns. " She gets up and goes to the window, looking out over the lands. "It is a lovely night tonight." She didn't know why she was trying to draw it out, at least any reason she was ready to admit to herself.   
  
     He smiles and rubs his arm as he watches her, and after a moment he gets up and limps over to stand beside her. "Yes it is. I have not seen such a lovely night in a long time."   
  
     She glances at him sideways. "You look in pain. I should let you be for the night, to rest." But she doesn't move from where she stood, her features outlined from the candles in the room and the moonlight that filtered through the window.   
  
     He turns and looks down at her, a smile on his lips. She looked beautiful standing there like she was, in the soft light. He wanted to kiss her. He did but he was brought up to be not so forward. He could ask her if she'd let him kiss her but he didn't want to offend her.   
  
     She wonders why he is looking at her like that when she turns enough to catch him staring. She gives him a soft, questioning smile. "What about me has brought that look to your face, Faramir?" she says softly, finding his close proximity to her causing her breath to stutter a little.   
  
     He smiles, still staring down at her. "I was just taken by your beauty. You are quite beautiful, Eowyn. If not for the fact I know I am awake I would think I was dreaming."   
  
     That does cause her to blush, bringing the redness to her cheeks in a nice way. "Thank you, Faramir, that is kind of you to say.." She looks out the window, pleased that he had been looking at her in such a manner. "You are quite charmer too," she says as she glances at him sideways.   
  
     He smiles, laughing softly. "What I see before me has nothing to do with charm. And as I said before, I speak only the truth." He smiles and looks out the window again, but only for a moment, as his eyes stray back to her and his mind once again settles on the fact that he wanted to kiss her. And badly.   
  
     She smiles again at him, reaching up and tucking the stray tendril that kept falling free behind her ear again. "Some would say that that was charm. It all depends on how one feels about oneself. I don't feel beautiful." She looks back out the window. "I am plain, not beautiful. And you are a charmer. And a handsome one at that." The last is said softly, almost too softly.   
  
     He smiles more, having caught what she said. "Then we are made for each other, Eowyn. I do not think myself handsome and you do not think yourself beautiful but it seems we both believe that to be wrong about the other. I do think you are beautiful. If I were blind I would still think so, merely from your actions and voice."   
  
     She looks at him sideways, her voice soft when she speaks. "Maybe we are made for each other, only time will tell." She looks quickly back out the window. "I should go now. It is getting late." She takes a step back from the window, not wanting to go.   
  
     He frowns a little. "Must you? I was enjoying our time together." He smiles at her, staring at her for a moment, aching to lean down and kiss her. He wasn't too sure but the look in her eyes told him she might not mind if he kissed her. And before he notices he is leaning down close to her. But he suddenly pulls back as the door is opened to his room. He looks over at the healer that walks in and curses quietly. He had been so close.   
  
     She sees him leaning towards her and she knows he is about ready to kiss her. But she doesn't pull back, even though every sense in her is screaming for her to pull back she doesn't. Instead her eyes start to droop slightly, her lips part ever so slightly as she waits for the kiss. So it is with a surprise she hears him cuss. She hadn't heard the healer enter her mind totally on that kiss. She looks to the door and makes a few very quick steps back, as if caught doing something that she shouldn't. She smile at Faramir, slightly embarrassed. "Till tomorrow."   
  
     She goes to the table and starts putting the dishes on the tray, glad that it caused her to have her back to him, so he couldn't see the embarrassed red in her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had been going to do that, kiss him, nor let him be so brazen as to kiss her on such a short time.   
  
     He watches her leave, sighing softly and not listening to the healer until she is gone. Then he turns tortured eyes on the older woman, who just laughs and pats his good shoulder while helping him to sit on a bench in the room so she can clean his wounds and give him medicine. He sits in a daze and just thinks about Eowyn and what he had been about to do. He had noticed the look on her face when she turned away. Though he wasn't one to hide affection from the public, he needed to be sure Eowyn would be ok with it as well.   
  
     When the healer is finished cleaning his wounds and re-bandaging them he moves over and gets into bed at her request. "I have a question." He waits for her to look at him. "Would I be well enough to go for a walk in the gardens tomorrow? And if so....could I not travel as well?" He sees the healers worried look and sighs when she tells him she'll ask the Warden. He nods and settles down into the bed, shivering when the woman blows out the candles and gets the fire roaring again. He didn't like fire, but he was trying to tolerate it. But thankfully the medicine starts to work and he soon is asleep, breathing lightly and for once not dreaming of death, Orcs, and fire, but of a beautiful young woman, so fair and delicate, yet strong and confident. He would sleep well tonight. 


	3. Is This Love?

    She walks up to his door, her heart pounding, as if she were going to see something new, start something new, and she wondered what it was. But she knew who was on the other side of the door, so why did she suddenly feel like she didn't. She actually has to talk a few deep breaths before knocking and waiting for him to answer her. While she waits, she looks out a nearby window in the hall, out at the gardens beyond. She missed her lovely Rohan, and now that the time to return had come she was so ready for it. The Hobbits would be coming with them that far, before continuing on to their own homes. They were even going to stay for the funeral at her insistence, giving them time to rest till they finish their journey. She wondered if their coming had caused some of the odd feelings going on in her mind or if they were all to be accounted for by Faramir. Yet it had to be something more to cause these types of thoughts to go through her, right? More then just a man....?   
  
     He was just finishing getting dressed, his mind easing as he pulls his leather tunic on over his shirt. He was dressed, as he had been when he led his band of rangers. He wore it now as a form of comfort. He felt more confident as the Captain of Gondor, as a ranger. Finished getting dressed he walks to the door and opens it, jumping slightly as he sees Eowyn standing there. He smiles and nods to her. "Good day, Eowyn. You are looking lovely."   
  
     She notices the slight movement and a brow arches. "Am I early?" She motions back down the hall she had just come up. "Should I go and come back later? I didn't mean to catch you unawares." She smiles at him, her eyes trying to go and up and down, taking in his physique, while trying to look casual.   
  
     He smiles and shakes his head. "No no. That is fine. I just thought we would meet in the gardens. No need to worry." He steps out of his room, offering her his arm. His other arm was out of its sling but his shoulder still was sore. Plus he still walked with a slight limp. "I have good news for you, Eowyn."   
  
     She takes his arm, placing one hand under his elbow as she lets him lead her away from his room. "Yes, well I was in the gardens and when you didn't show I thought I would come and find you." She puts up her other hand to stop him from speaking. "No, no, it was not because you were late, I was the one that was early. Hence why I came. It kept me busy." She pauses as they go through some doors to another hall. "What is your good news?"   
  
     He is about to explain why he was late when she stops him. He smiles at her and nods. "Fair enough." He stops and opens the door to the next hall, waiting for her to go through before he does. Once they are to the outer hall that leads to the gardens he finally answers her. "The healers have said I may accompany you and the others to Rohan. But I still must take my medicine." He makes a face at that.   
  
     She smiles softly at him, shaking her head slightly. "I know that you hate the medicine, but I am glad that they have it and that you are taking it. It has saved your life. And there are many who would be greatly saddened if you weren't there." I for one, Dear Faramir. Once again she doesn't voice all of that she thinks. The mere thought alone rocked her foundation at times.   
  
     He smiles at her, feeling very happy with her response. He opens the door to the gardens and again lets her go through the doors first before he follows her. He lets her take his elbow again as he starts walking with her through the gardens. "I think it only helped though." He looks at her when she asks him what did. "The medicine. I think it only helped to bring me back from death. I heard a voice. It told me I was not yet done with my life."   
  
     She glances at him questioningly again. "What is it that you think that was?" When he doesn't say anything, she stops walking a moment. "What is it that you think the voice was? Or should I say whom? Who do you think it was?" She knows he wouldn't pick his father, so whom did he think would speak to him like that?   
  
     He stops when she does. But he doesn't turn towards her. Instead he stares off into the distance, thinking about whom it could have been speaking to him. "I...don't really know." He turns to look at her. "It was not my brother. I would know Boromir's voice. It was a man's voice though." He shrugs, wincing a little as pain shoots through his shoulder. It wasn't very much. Just enough to make him not want to shrug again. Not yet anyway. "It could all have just been a dream though."   
  
     She frowns when she sees him wince again, worried. "Faramir, are you sure about coming? It is not that I can massage it away for you, it is not that kind of soreness. I just want to make sure you will be okay." She couldn't tell him why she was so very worried, she wasn't sure herself. But she had felt the need to vocalize her worries when he showed pain.   
  
     He looks at her and smiles, nodding. "Quite sure, Eowyn. It is nothing that won't go away with time." He notices a strand of her hair had fallen into her face, so he pulls off his glove and reaches up to gently move her hair behind her ear. At her look he just smiles and offers her his elbow again. "Shall we continue on?"   
  
     She doesn't pull away when he tucks the stray tendril behind her ear, a shy smile touching her lips, a question clear in her eyes. When he doesn't answer that question, she just nods and takes his elbow. "That one never does like to stay put," she finally says as she starts walking again with him.   
  
     Looking around she takes a right down the path, towards the sun on the slightly rise. "One could get really used to living around here." She meant because of the surrounds, the flowers were especially lovely the time of year. She pauses by some roses, leaning down to smell the sweet fragrance. "I love these. Which is probably why my Uncle used to have so many around his house. He loved all of his kids to get to know some of the nicer things in life. And that included an extensive knowledge of his gardens." She didn't know why she was telling him all this, it was probably her new need for him to know so much about her that he would never be afraid to steal a kiss.   
  
     His leg was starting to hurt so he takes advantage of the nearby stone bench and sits down on it, smiling as he watches her. "Hmmmmm they are nice this time of year." He looks around at the trees and flowers and can't help thinking he had almost not looked on them again. He smiles once again glad for his luck in life. He listens to her as she speaks of the flowers, turning his attention back to her. "Your Uncle was a great man. A great King." He looks saddened for a moment, wondering why his own father could not have been like that. If not for Gandalf....well he didn't want to think of such things. Gandalf was more a father to him than his own. He smiles again, then looks at Eowyn when she comes to sit beside him. "May I ask you a question?" He waits for her nod then continues. "Who taught you to use a sword? Was it your Uncle? Or your father? Perhaps your brother?" He was curious about her, as he always was now. He wanted to know everything about her.   
  
     Her eyes get a distant took to them at his question and when she smiles, there is a hint of sadness to it. "My father started my training, along with my brother's, then when he passed away my Uncle finished both our training. Though then as time passed, others have also helped in my training. It all did start with my father." She smiles at him, thinking about those others and what that training had given her. Confidence was one thing. The confidence to sit here in his presence and speak of sparing. "Remember the match you asked me about before? I have been thinking about it, and I think that we could get it together after we return to Rohan. We really don't have a lot of time to spar before I have to go. So if you would like to do it after we return to Rohan, I can have it arranged easier. At least I will not have to worry about anyone thinking that you really going after me." She isn't sure how that sounded, if she liked it or not. Though the innuendo was there, and it surely made her blush deeply. The thoughts that suddenly pop into her mind were worst though, they were the ones she would never vocalize. Like wondering what it would feel like to have his arms around her. But then the one thing she longed for was someone like him. Or was it really just him? Had she had these feelings for Aragorn? She was certain she used to think him the love of her life, but she had given up on that when his real love had been shown. The thing she did not want to do was use Faramir as a substitute for him. He deserved to be loved for whom he was alone.   
  
     He smiles at her, nodding and listening. When she is finished and asks her question he smiles and nods. "That is fine." He looks around, then laughs softly again. "My father was the one who started my training. Boromir finished it. Father got tired of my....wish to learn from books rather than him. Frustrated really. So Boromir taught me how to fight with a sword. My mother taught me how to use a bow and arrow. She enjoyed target practice. Boromir says I have more her blood than my father's as I was much better with the bow than with the sword." He was speaking now without really knowing he was. He was lost in memories about his brother and mother. "My father blamed me for her death. I had been sick, and after I was born, she had become weak against sicknesses. I was five when I became sick with fever. She nursed me back to health, against my father's orders. Against the healers orders. She died a week later of the same fever." He sighs softly, shaking his head. "I am sorry, Eowyn. I did not intend to make you upset or uncomfortable." He had tears in his eyes but he was being strong. As he had been taught to be by his brother, who knew if he shed a tear their father would punish him. It was so ingrained in him now that it was just habit.   
  
     She takes his hands, facing him, the light coming behind her and causing a soft halo to appear, her blond tresses highlighted by the sun and causing that effect. But her eyes were dark, a storm brewing in them as she looks upon his face. "You did not upset me, Faramir. You know that I only worry about you." She didn't know why she did, but she did. "I do not wish you to worry that you might say something that will upset me. Please, speak freely around me. I would have it no other way." She squeezes his hands lightly. "I do know one thing, you can not blame yourself for your mother's death. It was her choice to take care of you, because she loved you that much that she needed to make sure her little boy was taken care of in every possible way. Do not belittle her love by blaming yourself for her death. Celebrate the fact she accomplished that which she set out to do. She nursed her baby boy back to health so that he could live a long life. I would do the same of my own child. And I have a feeling you would too. Would you wish them to forever think it was their fault? Or would you rather they take that time that they do think about you and think about the love that was there?" She hoped she got through to him, she had a feeling that it was an old wound not easily healed.   
  
     He listens to her, frowning a little at what she says. She was right. But his father had always blamed him for his mother's death. He sighs and shakes his head. "You are right. I know this. It is just hard to forget the hatred my father held for me after that time. He blamed me. Therefore I was nothing to him. A failure. I don't believe I am. I would have if not for Boromir. No. I know I'm not to blame for her death. That is my father speaking. And I apologize for that. For having him speak for me." He turns away from her, a bitter look on his face, though his eyes betrayed the deep pain he felt whenever he thought of his father. "I wish he had died instead of her."   
  
     She reaches up and places her hand on his shoulder, staring at his back, feeling his pain yet unable to do anything about it. "Faramir," she says softly. "You can not wish death on anybody, regardless of your feelings for them, because it will only eat at your very soul. He is dead, let him rest in peace. Your mother, you need to remember, was a loving person, I can only assume from what you have spoken about her, and she would not wish you to have this sort of hate taint your soul." She gives his shoulder a tiny squeeze. "I wish it not to taint you."   
  
     He looks down at his hands. "I don't wish him dead. I did love him. I just wished he could have once, just once, told me he loved me. Gandalf was wrong. He never once uttered those words to me." He sighs deeply, looking defeated. "I could not hate him, no matter how much I tried. I lied. I do not wish he were dead. Even now, even after what he tried to do to me, I still don't wish it. But it is so. Even after all the pain....I find myself missing him. Though not as much as Boromir, or my mother." He looks at her. "Is that strange? To love someone who hated you?"   
  
     She shakes her head slowly. "No, it is not. Because we do not choose whom we fall in love with. It just happens. And when it does, it never goes away. Sometimes it may seem as if it did, but it does not. It will be there in some way or another. I truly believe that." She didn't know if she was talking about his father or him anymore, nor whom was falling in love with whom and where or when. But she pushes it all aside and drops her hand from his shoulder. "All we can do is love, Faramir. And hope that it all works out for the best."   
  
     He smiles at her, liking that she didn't ridicule him or make him feel stupid. Not many could make him feel stupid, as he usually knew more than most. He reaches up and gently touches her cheek, unable to help himself. He noticed how soft her skin felt. Just as he had expected it to.   
  
     She reaches up and takes his hand, holding it there a moment before gently taking it from her cheek and threading her fingers through his to turn and start walking again, never once letting his hand go. She doesn't know why she had done that, for a split second all she could think about was if he would kiss her. But it was too soon and she didn't like how they could be walked in on at any moment out there. She didn't know if he would kiss her, but for that moment she had hoped he would. She would have to think about it later, right now the thought of him kissing her made her heart skip a beat. "We will be leaving early in the morning."   
  
     He walks along beside her, holding her hand and smiling. That is until she says what she does. He would be going too, that wasn't why he had lost the smile. No, he wanted to do something before they left. And he wanted her to come with him. "Eowyn...could you....would you please accompany me to see my father?" He sees her look and shrugs, wincing again as pain shoots through his shoulder, yet again reminding him NOT to do that. He smiles a little. "I just want to pay my respects to him."   
  
     She raises a brow at his request. "That is a personal thing, Faramir. Are you sure that you wish me to accompany you? Wouldn't you rather do this with someone closer to you? A family member?" It wasn't that she wasn't truly honored as she didn't know it was her place to be there with him. After all, what was she to him? A friend, yes. But not family, not close and wouldn't he rather have someone close do that?   
  
     "I am the last of my family. Save for an uncle who lives in another town." He frowns slightly. He wanted her to come with him. She made him feel comfortable. "Please come. I would not have asked if I did not think it appropriate." He watches her, waiting for her answer.   
  
     She pauses, looking sideways at him, then at the roses she had stopped at. "You know, it never ceases to amaze me how every spring, no matter the hard winter, the rose will always return. It takes but a bit of love for it to return, and even sometimes not even that." She glances at him with tenderness in her eyes. "I will go with you, if you so wish it, Faramir."   
  
     He smiles and takes her hand, then bends down to kiss the back of her hand gently, nodding when he straightens. "Thank you, Eowyn. I do wish it. Shall we go now then?" He offers her his arm, smiling at her and waiting for her to take it.   
  
     She indeed does take it, leaning in slightly towards him as she walks, making the walk a slight bit more intimate. If anyone where to come across them, they would think that indeed they were lovers. She doesn't wish to disrupt the sounds of peace around them so when she speaks it is quietly. "And when is it that you wish to do this? Tonight or in the morning before we depart?" She looks up at him questioning, since she was closer to him now, it seemed even more an intimate gesture. Though all was unintentional, it was her body reacting to her heart, it was still signals that he could clearly get.   
  
     He smiles as she leans towards him while they walk. He liked that about her. She was showing him more and more that he had a chance with her. "I was thinking right now. But first I want to show you something." He leads her off into the garden, down a path that looks like it hadn't been used in a long time. He brings her into a clearing and smiles as he stops at the edge of a cliff over-looking the city below. It was hard to find unless one knew where to look, and he knew where to look. "Boromir and I used to come here when we needed a secret place to practice away from prying eyes. It's one of my favorite spots to go when I have time to myself."   
  
     She walks along with him, comfortable with their standing, and finding comfort from the easy way that they spoke to one another. She nods when he asks about showing her something, wondering where it is that he is taking her. When they get to it her eyes open wide. "Oh, Faramir! To think that there is a place like this! The sight before me is so spectacular, reminding me of my sweet Rohan." She could feel her voice caught in her throat as she stops speaking, afraid to go on any further until she can calm herself. Finally she looks up at him, smiling tenderly. "Thank you for sharing this with me, your special place. It means a lot to me that you would trust me with such a place. I am honored."   
  
     He smiles at her, watching her for her reaction. He is not disappointed. When she turns and looks at him again he smiles again and nods. "You are more than welcome, Eowyn. I am glad you like it. There is another place I would like to show you. But that will have to wait, as it is a days ride from here at a slow pace."   
  
     She grips his hand briefly, nodding. "Then we will have to wait till another day and another time. There is always tomorrow as long as we do not waste today. Now come, we must return. If you wish to visit your father, should we not do so before the darkness comes?"   
  
     He nods as if remembering. With a smile he offers his hand to her again and then when she takes it he leads her back down the unused path and out to the main area of the garden. He leads her away to the place where all the nobles were buried, unaware that they had been seen by three people who were speaking on the other side of the garden, the King, his Queen, and Eomer.   
  
     She walks with him through the trails. She hadn't seen her brother or the others when they left, there fore she continues to walk in an intimate manner, leaning towards him slightly. Though it made it look as if they were in a quiet conversation, the reality of it was that they weren't talking much at all. They were trying to get through it all. As they near the place where all the nobles were buried, her steps are firm, never wavering from the path he was leading her on. She remains silent, wanting him to start, as she wasn't sure if she was supposed to speak at all, it seemed too quiet to her.   
  
     He walks along with her and stops in front of one stone pillar. He lets go of her hand and steps up to it, moving his fingers over the name. "This is where my mother is." As he always does he kisses his fingers and then gently touches the name carved into the stone. He says in his own language, "I will forever hold you in my heart, there you shall always live." Then he turns to her. He gestures to the next pillar, which was erected by his father. "That is for Boromir. He would be buried there if his body was not lost." He does the same little ritual to the name on that pillar, repeating the words he spoke to his mother's pillar, then he moves on to the last one, it looked new compared to the other two, though Boromir's still looked new as well. He stares at the pillar for a moment, thinking, wondering if this was the right thing to do. After another few moments he finally takes a step towards it, once again speaking in the language of his people. But this time he says something different. "I do not know what to say to you father, but as always I will honor you and speak the truth. I do not understand your anger towards me, for I believe I always did my best to please you. But still you would not see that. Your anger hurts me still, Father. But I can no more hate you now in death than I did in life, no matter how I try. I love you, Father. I will also hold you in my heart, and hope that someday we shall meet again and I will know your love." When he is done he kisses his fingers and touches the name, then steps back and looks at her, he had forgotten that she probably knew his language, as it wasn't that much different from Rohan's native language. Plus because she was royalty she would probably have had to learn the languages of different races like he had.   
  
     She stands there, clasping her hands in front of her and staying back the whole time that he speaks. She gives him the respect that he deserves by staying silent while he says what he needed to. Yes, she knew what he was saying, but she didn't want to interfere with his speech. So she doesn't say anything that would imply if she knew it or not. By leaving that information out, he could feel safe should he need to, thinking his words has been just between them. Not that she wouldn't answer him if asked, just that she wouldn't force her opinion on him. She does say one thing though when he comes over, a saying that could be taken either way, "That sounded lovely, Faramir. Your language has such a play with words that it can sometime seem to dance on the wind."   
  
     He smiles at her, moving over next to her again. "I am glad you liked it. You know Gondorian speech? I was not sure, though you are of noble blood, therefore I assumed you would be taught like I was about other languages." He smiles and offers his hand to her. "I hoped you would be able to know what I was saying."   
  
     She takes his hand, linking her fingers through his, her eyes first on their linked hand before lifting them to his face. "Why was it, Faramir? Why did you wish I to know what you were saying?" She tilts her head to the side slightly, a questioning look replacing her smile.   
  
     He smiles at her, shrugging and then wincing again as yet again pain shoots through his shoulder. With a sheepish smile he answers her. "I should not do that, I know." He could tell by the look on her face that she had been about to tell him to stop that. "To answer your question, I wanted you to hear because I do not wish to hide my words or feelings from you. And I had not anything to hide."   
  
     She gives his hand a squeeze. "If you, Dear Faramir, continue to do that, I will be very upset with you. And you know how I can get when I am upset with you." She chides him, tsking at him under her breath. "What good lady would want to be in the presence of someone that repeatedly hurts themselves, just because they forgot about that pain for a moment. I would have thought that would be enough to keep you on your toes." She pulls her hand from his, turning to look at the graves. "I do not know what to say." Not just about the men in the graves, but the man standing next to her. She would never truly know what the feeling in her guts was... or would he be able to tell her what was causing those butterflies.   
  
     "Oh it is. The pain is there. Shrugging however is a habit." He smiles at her, then turns towards the graves again, standing beside her silently. "You do not need to say anything, Eowyn. Your presence is more than enough." He looks at her again. "Shall I walk you back to your room? The light is starting to dim."   
  
     She nods, looking back at the stones before moving away from him. "One moment." She felt a need to show her own respects, leaving now just seemed .... wrong. She movies first in front of his mother's and gets down on one knee. Once there she speaks softly, her accent perfect as she speaks as if she had been using his language since the day she was born. At each stone she takes a knee to once again speak in soft, almost musical tones. She gives her respects to his mom, telling her she would be proud of both her boys that she had birthed. Then she softly speaks to his brother, telling him of Faramir's brave fight to keep the city from being overthrown, that she know he would be proud of Faramir had he been there. Then at his father's she doesn't hesitate, she tells him that he would be proud of BOTH his sons if he let himself. Then when she is done, she stands, silent for what seemed the longest time as she looks sadly at his father's stone. Then she turns and lifts misty eyes to his. "I am ready now." And holds out her hand to him.   
  
     He looks at her, stunned a little. He hadn't thought she would be that fluent in his language. But none the less it makes him smile at what she says. When she stands and turns to him he takes her hand and nods, leading her from the place and back to the gardens. They would have to pass through them to get back to the doors that would lead to where she was staying. "You speak my country's language quite well, Eowyn. Maybe I shall have you read to me so I may hear your musical voice once again speaking my language."   
  
     She holds his hand gently, once more leaning slightly towards him as she speaks. "I might have to at that, I might at yet." She laughs softly to hide her embarrassment. She wondered suddenly if it had been wise to let him in on how fluent she was. "It is no secret that our two countries used to be aligned. And it was back then that I was taught your language. I loved it, almost as much as my own, to the point that I continued to speak it. I had a handmaid that was from here and we would talk into the wee hours of the morning. It kept me up on the speech and I never forgot that which I had been taught. It would be a sin to loose that knowledge that is for sure. No matter the problems our countries then ran into. So much was ruined because of that. So much tainted by the forces at work here." She shakes her head sadly, her face fallen and obviously touched with the sadness of the situation. "Maybe I will indeed have to read to you, is can be done I am sure."   
  
     He walks along with her, smiling as he listens to her speak. "Ah but I think you could make any language sound beautiful." He smiles down at her. "Maybe I should bring along a book on our trip." He would do that too, bring a book with him, just so they could read it together. That way he could be sure they would spend some time together and not look suspicious about it.   
  
     She nods, smiling up at him through her lashes. "I would like that, Faramir. Though I do not know why you wish me to read it." He had paid her the compliment of saying it was because he wished to hear her voice, and that caused her cheeks to flush as if she had just gotten done running some distance, her breath catching again in her chest. "Surely it would not be just for me," she says almost in a whisper this time as she once more looks up at him through her lashes. She reaches down between them and shyly slides her hand into his, a tender gesture as they walk together, looking for all the world like two lovers out for an evening stroll.   
  
     He smiles at her, holding her hand tight, yet not tight enough to hurt or be uncomfortable. "No. It would be for me as well, as I would enjoy hearing you read one of my favorite stories. I am not sure if what books you have read from Gondor, so I am anxious to hear what you may think of one that is my favorite." He stops as they reach the doors to the inside. He didn't want to end their time together, not yet anyway. Looking down at her again he smiles. "Would you like to stay in the gardens a little longer, Eowyn?"   
  
     She looks around, it was getting dark, that was for sure. Then she looks back up at him, his hold on her hand telling her he didn't want to let her go, as did the look in his eyes. "What is happening?" she whispers so softly as to think it was a thought. But she blinks, realizing she said it out loud and blushes, looking away. "We should get our rest, Faramir. We will have time on the morrow to speak again. And I will read to you during our journey." She looks back up at him, not releasing his hand. "I would like to know that which is your favorite."   
  
     He hears what she says, almost missing it because she said it so quietly. But he hears it none the less. With a smile on his face he nods and reaches out to open the door, this time ignoring the pain, noticing it wasn't as bad as before. "Then I shall walk you to your chambers then retire to mine. If you would like that?"   
  
     She nods, smiling softly. "I would like that, Faramir. Very much so." She hoped that they would not run into Eomer, he had already questioned her earlier as to why Faramir was coming, he didn't see the need, feeling he could protect her himself. She had tried to explain that had nothing to do with it, it was to do with respect for their Uncle. That had finally settled his questions. She didn't know why she wanted to keep this from her brother, there was nothing wrong with it. It wasn't as if they were acting indecently. So why was it that she wanted to keep it between them? Maybe because it was too new. Too new and too fragile, whatever it was. And she didn't want it broken before it could grow strong roots.   
  
     He smiles and waits for her to walk inside before he follows her, closing the door behind them, then walking down the hall with her again. "Where are we to meet tomorrow morning? I will need to be up earlier as I will have to see to my horse in the stable."   
  
     She walks with him as they head towards her rooms, knowing that soon they would have to part and feeling that anticipation in her chest. "We can meet at the main road out. I will have everything that I need." Except for you, she thinks. "And I will have provisions. I am not allowing a cart for me, I will be riding on my horse, much to my brother's dismay. So you won't be able to miss us, the group up there waiting to leave and return home. There will be 12 horses and men, as well as my brother and I and then the cart with our Uncle and the horses with the provisions. I will have what is needed for all." She stops outside her room, turning to smile shyly up at him. "You need only to show your face and you will be taken care of."   
  
     He smiles down at her, nodding. "Ah well then. I shall meet you there tomorrow morning. It will be nice to get out of the city again." He leans down and kisses her hand gently, then straightens. "I shall be counting the minutes till then, Eowyn." He watches as she turns and opens the doors to her rooms, smiling when she turns back around. "Goodnight." He wouldn't leave until she closed the door. Then he would know for sure that she was safe and sound.   
  
     She smiles as he kisses her hand again, his lips seeming so soft against her skin. How it would feel to be kissed by those lips, for her own lips to replace the tender skin of her hand. Who would it feel it he were to kiss with a passion, a passion she would bet that would be as wild as the man behind it. Yet so far he had shown her his tenderness, at every turn, not ashamed nor afraid to share it with her. She cherished that and the time they were able to spend together. And before she can stop herself, she tells him so. "Good night, Faramir. I will be counting the minutes until we may meet in the morning, where we can start our new journey together. I look forward to it, as I value your time with me, and wish you to never let that slip your mind." She squeezes his hands then letting them go, she boldly blows him a kiss before slipping quickly through her door, closing it just as quickly to lean back against it, her heart pounding in her chest, her face alight as if someone had set off fireworks. She clasps her hand to her chest, her eyes alight with some of the same fire that lit her face. Was it too much to think she was falling in love? Was it too much to hope that he saw more in her then just a friend? Because she wished nothing more in the entire world then to have one kiss from those firm lips, and she would die a happy maiden.   
  
     When the door is closed he stands there a moment, smiling to himself before he turns and starts back down the hall to the doors they came in. He would have to go back out and through the garden to get to the healers. He had one last appointment with them before he was allowed to return to his own rooms. Something he was looking forward to doing. His bed was much nicer than the one in the House of Healing. As he is walking towards the healers he can't help but think of Eowyn. She was always on his mind these days. Had she truly meant what she said? Of course she had. He could see it in her eyes. And such lovely eyes they are too. He smiles to himself, looking happier than he had in a very very long time.   
  
     When he is gone she sighs, only leaving the door when she can no longer hear his footsteps. Oh boy, she had better be careful. "You are falling in love with him, Eowyn, and this isn't good." She walks over to her window, looking out of it but seeing nothing but the stars. She stares up at them, half-leaning out the window to see them all better. "The stars aren't as nearly as bright as his smile," she says softly. Then she giggles, thinking her comment silly and childlike. Quickly she ducks back into the room and starts to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would come fast enough.   
  
     Eomer walks up to her doors and knocks on them, having been standing down the hall and waiting for her. Thus he had a perfect view of the two of them together. He had even heard their last words to each other. He shakes his head. She always was one to not think before she jumped into something. Always wanting to prove herself. When she opens the door to her room he gives her a skeptical look before he walks inside. "Hello Eowyn."   
  
     She hears the door and wonders if it could be Faramir. Maybe he forgot something. Maybe he forgot a kiss, she thinks, a devilish glint in her eyes when she opens the door. So she is slightly shocked when it isn't Faramir at all, but her brother. She tries not to let her smile falter, flashing him just as big of one. "Well hello, Dear Eomer. What brings you to my rooms tonight? Are you ready for tomorrow? We want to get an early start." She goes back towards her dresser, checking the things on it and around it, putting a few more things into the cloth bag on the chair by it. It held her toiletries and the sort, and she would stick the last minute things into it. She looks back over her shoulder at him, waiting for his answer, almost holding her breath and not realizing it.   
  
     He moves over to the window and looks out of it, then he turns and looks back at her. No use in tiptoeing around it. "Faramir of Gondor, Eowyn? May I ask why him?" When she tries to convince him it was nothing he snorts and rolls his eyes. "Please. My dear sister, you were seen with him in the gardens. By not only myself, but the King and Queen as well. They seemed much more at ease with it than I but I do not understand it. You hardly know him, Eowyn."   
  
     She starts protesting when he first asks her why, shaking her head repeatedly. But then when she can see that he isn't going to listen to her, she moves over to the bed and sits on it, looking at him, as he seems to assess her. "Yes, I hardly know him, Brother. And that is why I plan on getting to know him on this trip. He is the one that wishes to come with us. I think it is noble of him to come pay his respects, all things considered. There has been a great animosity between Gondor and Rohan, do you not think it wise that now we keep the channels of communication open? I am not hurting anyone. He is not promised to another. Nor am I." Though she still had her doubts about her feelings for Aragorn, she felt that this would be a good way to get through those feelings and find out what it really was that was going on. "I am not forcing myself on him, Eomer, if that is what you are thinking." She looks at him in shock as the idea hits her and she has to voice it. She hoped he didn't think that she was trying to walk all over the man. It was wrong.   
  
     "I do not believe that, Eowyn. I am your brother, I do know something about you." He smiles at her and comes to sit down beside her. "I don't know why but I must remind you. You loved Aragorn, perhaps you still do. What I am saying is, do you still love him? Even though he is with another. And do you truly know Faramir is not promised to another? I do not wish to see your heart broken again, Sister."   
  
     "I shall always love Aragorn, Eomer. In my own way, I will always love him. As he will love me. We have spoken of this, and," she shrugs. "I can not compete with her now can I?" She shakes her head again, letting her breath out in a long sigh. "You are asking me questions when I have yet to figure out the answers for myself." She reaches out and takes her brother's hand, threading her fingers through his as she holds it close, caressing it in a gentle gesture. "You need your nails done," she says as if off in another conversation totally. But it was just an observation that hits her as she tries to make sense of things. "I know, I know, off the subject. Eomer, I do not know if I will get hurt again. My heart seems to be bound to be broken on a regular basis." She laughs, but it is obviously one without much humor.   
  
     He looks at her and smiles, shaking his head when she mentions his nails. "They are fine." He sighs and squeezes her hand lightly when she speaks of getting her heart constantly broken. "I would ask you why then do you persue Lord Faramir, but then you would not be able to give me an answer so I shall not ask for one. I will give you time, Eowyn, to figure out your love for him. But if in that time, or after, he hurts you, I will have words with him." He would have words with Faramir anyway, as he was planning on taking the man aside sometime and asking him just what he was doing with Eowyn.   
  
     She leans in and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, kind Eomer. You are a sweet brother who worries needlessly." She shakes her head a few times, sighing deeply. "You are right about one thing, Brother. You could ask me why I persue Lord Faramir, as I do have an answer to that one, you were wrong. I do not pursue him, I do not pursue anyone. That is what has me wondering what it is that is happening in my life." She leans in and kisses her brother cheek again. "Oh Eomer, sweet Eomer. Do not worry so much about me. I have plenty of time"   
  
     He smiles at his sister. "Yes you do. But for now you must get your rest, as we leave early tomorrow for home." He leans in and kisses her forehead lightly, then stands up. "I will trust you, Eowyn. But remember I am here for you. As I always am." He smiles at her and kisses her hand gently, in a more brotherly fashion, before he pats it and heads towards the door. "I will come for you at daybreak. Be ready."   
  
     She rolls her eyes, unable to stop herself as he turns back towards the door, then smiles when he turns around. "I will see you then, Eomer. Do not worry, I will be ready. I have everything else in order," she gets up and walks up behind him, holding the door for him. "Sleep well. And hopefully Aragorn will understand."   
  
     He looks at her and smiles, nodding before he leaves. "Sleep well, Dear Eowyn." He touches her shoulder before leaving the room and heading back towards his.   
  
     She closes the door behind him, once more leaning on it and sighing. This time because of her brother. Well, now she knew that she was being watched she would have to be more careful. That brings a smile to her lips. More careful of what? She didn't know, but she knew she would have to be in general. 


	4. Orcs? Here?

    Eomer sits up straighter on his horse, looking back down the path at the gate to Minas Tirith. "We can not wait much longer, Eowyn. Is he truly coming?" He looks at his sister, sighing when she tells him yes and to just wait a little longer. The man they were talking of was Faramir. He had yet to show and no one could tell them where exactly he was. He looks back at his sister, shaking his head. "Perhaps he had a relapse and is not allowed to come along." He saw the worry that instantly appears on his sister's face and winces. Idiot. He should not have said something like that. Looking back at the gate he watches it open and a man in rangers clothing ride out through it. He turns to look at his sister, noticing the look of relief and the smile as well. He sighs and shakes his head, then he turns his horse around and rides to the front of the line, taking up his position to lead the group. He would need to find some time to talk with Faramir. He wanted to know just what the man intentions were towards his sister. Calling out to everyone he gives the order to leave and then starts to lead the group, Gandalf riding along beside him.   
  
     Eowyn shifts in the saddle, straightening her back, her long golden tresses pulled back from her face in a thick braid that was woven down her back, ending in a leather tie. She found it the best way for riding, keeping her hair out of her face and giving her the freedom that her clothing also allowed her. She dressed like a man when she rode like this, though not entirely so. It was a special garb especially made for those of her standing, one that any Shieldmaiden would wear for a journey for she was not one to dress in dresses and skirts, laying in a carriage while the men rode the horses. No, if for nothing else she would do it from her pride. She rather sit tall in the saddle then lay back in a carriage any day. Some men may find that intimidating, she had been lucky Aragorn had not. Would Faramir? That thought brings her to the present, her horse shifting as if sensing her worry, her body moving to compensate, hearing her brother huff yet again under his breath. Then finally he vocalizes his question and once more she wonders the same thing. "Yes, he is truly coming, dear Eomer. Be patient, he will only be a few more minutes. You can wait a little longer, we are not on the wrong side of the sun yet." They needed to leave before noon and it was quickly approaching mid morning with noon just around the corner from that. She knew how her brother way with his travel time. He knew this route well and it was imperative they make it to certain parts at certain times of day, for there were still bad creatures out there that could rip them limb from limb.   
  
     When next he speaks of a relapse, voicing her own worries, she can't help but frown, a pained look now entering her face and eyes as she looks off to where he should be coming, her hands playing with the reins of her horse. She leans down and pats the mare's neck, remembering briefly how Eomer had voted her out of getting the stallion, saying no matter how good she was, she didn't know the horse and he wasn't going to chance her pretty neck.   
  
     Faramir puts the little flask of medicine into a saddle bag, then he makes sure the rest of his equipment and anything else he had needed, which wasn't much, was stowed safely before he climbs onto his horse and winces. His arm was bothering him again, though he had been told it would, so it had taken him longer to get his things together and his horse ready. It also didn't help that he had to have a full check up before the healers would clear him to go. Sighing deeply he leads his horse out of the stable and aims it towards the doors. He was sure he was late. He just hoped Eowyn wasn't thinking he was hurt or had changed him mind on coming. He stops his horse and waits for the guards to open the huge doors that lead out of Minas Tirith. He rests his hand on the hilt of his sword, not to intimidate but instead because it was a comfortable habit. When the doors are opened he rides out and towards the group that is waiting. Taking a deep breath he smiles. The air seemed so much better when he was out of the city. He stops by Eowyn, smiling at her. "My apologies. I was detained."   
  
     Suddenly she can see a man enter through the gate and her whole being relaxes, so much so it is almost a physical thing all among it's self. She smiles brightly, the sun could not compete to her smile as she watches Faramir ride up. Then she hears a sigh and instantly she tries to make herself seem a lot more non-chalaunt, not needing for Faramir to take too much into it, she already had enough to deal with with her brother. But didn't she want him to take too much into it? To read further then she intended? That thought makes her blush and she wishes dearly for the concealing tendrils of her hair at that moment. But alas, she has to make due with getting her horse in line, enabling her to look away for a moment till her features are under control. Finally she is sure that she is she looks back at him, shaking her head in a light reprimand. "You should be sorry, Lord Faramir," she used his title because they were out among others and were no longer just visiting in private. "You had the future King of Rohan and my brother a bit on the antsy side." She smiles at the back of her brother, though he couldn't hear her comment, watching his straight back as he leads their procession, her Uncle on one of the wagons behind her a bit, encircled with it's own guard as befitting a King, dead or otherwise. "Lord Eomer has a certain schedule he wants to keep, so expect some hard riding for the beginning of this trip to make up time." She then pulls her horse closer to his, lowering her voice as she looks at him sideways, smiling up at him through her lashes in a very come-hither look, keeping her voice so only he can hear it. "You had me worried, Faramir. I was afraid they had changed their mind and were not going to let you go. I half expected to see another figure come through those gates then the one that had." She flashes him another unintentionally seductive look before looking away, in front of them, moving her horse just a hair away from him suddenly.   
  
     She reaches out and pets the side of her horse's neck. "I hear that this mare was picked especially by you? So far she is very mellow. I hope that you have not given me one without spirit because you are afraid that I can not handle it. Because believe him, Lord Faramir, I can handle anything with spirit." She glances at him sideways, a devilish glint in her eyes, her manner much more calm now that he was here and looking at least to be in one piece.   
  
     He looks at her, smiling slightly as she reprimands him. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked when she was upset. But still he didn't like her being upset with him so he nods. "I was detained for a good two hours by the healers. They were not going to allow me to go until I insisted. But still I must take that disgusting medicine. Tastes worse than Orc elixir." He shivers at that thought and then looks on ahead, noticing everyone in the group. After a moment he looks over at Eowyn again and smiles. "You must be looking forward to finally be on your way home, Eowyn. Will you show me around Rohan when everything is settled?"   
  
     She rode easily in the saddle, the movement of the horse setting a nice rhythm as she thinks about his question. "To be honest, Lord Faramir, yes, I can hardly wait to be home." A distant look enters her eyes as she looks ahead. It is obvious that she isn't seeing her brother up ahead, but rather her lovely Rohan. "It will be my pleasure to show you around Rohan when we arrive." She blinks coming back to here and now before glancing at him. "You will love it."   
  
     He smiles, watching her carefully as she looks ahead. When she looks back at him he nods. "I am sure that I will, Lady Eowyn. I have heard the rolling green hills of Rohan are quite breath taking. As is your Golden Hall as well." He smiles at her then remembers something. "Oh. My apologies again. Your mare, she is not as tame as she may appear. I chose her because she is the granddaughter of my mother's horse. She is still young and will test you if she can. Though she is thankfully behaving herself at the moment." He laughs as the horse Eowyn is riding turns its head and nips at Faramir's horse, as if to show her dislike in what he had said. "Ah, so I am wrong. Though again, she behaved longer than usual."   
  
     Her eyes light up at his revelation, a fresh spark in them as she nudges the mare on a little, bringing it into a trot, she then winks at him and motions with her head, mouthing, "Let us see what she has." She knew that her brother would kill her, but she had to find out. She nudges the mare on again, bringing her into a trot. She laughs, feeling the power between her legs waiting to be let loose. She was coming up on some of the men in front, nearing her brother. It is as she gets right up next to her brother that she prods the horse into a full out run, laughing as she easily passes her brother, loving the feel of the wind on her face, the sun kissing her cheeks as she laughs, enjoying herself. She knew her brother would get on her for starting this so soon into the ride, and she knew she couldn't keep it up long or the horse would tire too much, but she was having so much fun she can't help it. She laughs, her laughter easily falling back to those behind her, almost afraid to look back to see how was behind her and who might be riding with her, but she does, hoping not to see her brother frowning at her.   
  
     He watches her ride off and smiles. He follows along until she gets to the front and rides off at full speed on the horse. He stops his horse's trotting when he gets next to Gandalf's horse. He could hear Eomer's grumbles about his sister, and the hobbits laughing and chattering on the other side of Eomer. He winces as his leg is jarred, shaking his head at Gandalf's look. "It is fine. Just sore still." He hears Eomer say something about someone going after Eowyn and of course Faramir offers. And before Eomer can protest he is off, nudging his horse into a full gallop, chasing after Eowyn's horse and leaving the other behind, unaware of Gandalf's smile and Eomer's annoyed look.   
  
     She didn't see anyone the first time she looked behind her so she just keeps going, letting the horse stretch her legs, riding up the ridge and then along the hill top, down the other side and across the open field. It is then that she hears something other than her own laughter, another horse. She turns her head to the right then the left, and she spots him, her face lighting up. "I take it you are the one that was sent to stop me?" she yells at him over the wind. She decides she better be careful and slows her horse to a trot till finally she has her at a fast walk. "That was so fun!" she says excitedly, her whole face alight with laughter as she looks at him. "I couldn't help it. When you said that she had a spirit, I had to try her out." She has the horse at a slow pace now, letting the horse relax.   
  
     He catches up to her when she brings the horse to a full stop, smiling and nodding. "Actually, I think if given the choice, your brother would be here now. I did not give him the choice." He grins and then looks back, seeing they were quite a bit away from the group now, therefore he could talk freely with her. "Do you have a horse of your own, Eowyn?"   
  
     She slides off the horse as she brings it to a full stop, knowing that the horse could use a rest from the run, her eyes going back the way with had come and seeing no one there. "We can rest here." She pulls the reins over the top of the horses' head, leading her to a creak nearby under the trees. It was the perfect place to stop, she thinks as she rubs the mare's neck as it drinks from the creek. "No," she finally answers him, her eyes and face sad for her loss. "I was riding her when I went into battle with Master Merry. She did not make it back." She runs her hand over the mare's neck in a soothing motion.   
  
     He gets off his horse as well, then leads him over to the creek, smiling as the horse nudges him a little. "Yes yes. Have your drink." He rubs his hand along the horses' neck where there was a just closed wound on it, where an arrow had sliced him. He looks over at Eowyn as she pets her horse, smiling a little. "Will you be receiving a new horse when you arrive home." He stumbles forward as his horse nudges him again. "I said you could....ah sorry." He smiles sheepishly and lets go of the reigns, having been holding them too high and keeping his horse from being able to move his head down to the water.   
  
     She notices his manner and wonders if he is acting that way because of her. It didn't seem right that she could have that kind of effect on a person. But he was not just any person, he was of royal blood, and strong character. She walks away from him moving to a nearby tree and leaning against it. She slowly looks back over her shoulder and smiles at him. "Yes, I am sure that my brother will make sure I have another mount. He will not leave me without." She looks back into the forest, not realizing that she was doing it, looking for a sign of her brother. "I am sure we have still a little while before they catch up with us. I took off at quite a trot to begin with."   
  
     He smiles at her. "Yes you did. My horse had to run at top speed just to catch you." He moves over to where she is standing and smiles. "If it pleases you, you may have that mare." He watches her, waiting for her reaction. He wondered if she would accept or not. It was his horse to do as he saw fit with, as it was his family's horse, as was his own. Boromir's horse had been left in Rivendell, and his father never had much use for his horse.   
  
     She looks at him in shock. "Mine?" A hand goes to her chest as she looks at him with eyes that have misted over. "Do you mean that, Faramir? Really mean that?" She moves slower to him, pausing when she gets right in front of him and impulsively her hand goes out and takes his, holding it lightly, her other hand coming up to cover his till she held it clasped loosely in hers. She felt as if they were the only two on the whole planet at that moment in time.   
  
     He smiles at her, holding her hand when she takes his. He nods to her question. "If you would like her, she is yours. She is my horse to give and I give her to you, Eowyn." He watches her carefully, his eyes locking with hers and it is in that moment that he just can't help himself. Leaning down he kisses her gently, a testing kiss, just to see what she would do.   
  
     She feels herself rooted to the spot she was standing and she doesn't think that she could move if the whole of Gondor's equestrian army rode towards her at that moment, her eyes locked with his, her breath caught in her throat. She can see him leaning in to kiss her and still she can't move. Was that her heart she heard pounding in her ears or a storm of horse's hooves on the wet earth? She wasn't sure which, but it did not matter really as she lets him kiss her. She doesn't move, her own lips responding ever so slightly to his, just enough to encourage without seeming to be 'loose' in her actions.   
  
     He continues to kiss her, letting his lips linger a bit longer on hers before he pulls back and smiles at her. He then lifts her hand and kisses it before he straightens again. "May I ask a question, Eowyn?" He waits for her nod, then continues. "Why have you not married? I find it hard to believe that the men of Rohan could be blind to such a beauty as yours." It was his way of asking her if she was promised to another. After all, she could have been and he could have just died in a battle or something.   
  
     She licks her lips when he pulls back, blinking a few times as she gets her self together. She then pulls away from him slightly, glad that her brother wasn't around or had caught that kiss. She clears her throat, taking a step back so that they weren't too close. "Faramir," his name is barely a whisper and she blushes as she raises her voice so he can hear her. "Faramir, you make it seem as if all the men in the village should be banging at my door to wed me. That can't be the furthest from the truth. I am not a sought after 'catch' as the phrase may be. I am but the humble niece of a small King whose kingdom's population just went down to next to nothing from this past battle. I do not know what I will be able to show you, though the town was not attacked, it's villagers where, having to leave to help save the King, thus returning to even less." She motions around. "Those that are coming with us, those are close to all that remain. At least half of them." She gives him a lopsided smile. "Oh Faramir, I do not know what you see in me. And I do not know what it is that has drawn me to you as well."   
  
     He smiles and takes hold of her chin gently. "Dear Eowyn. I see much in you. I see a strong and confident woman, someone I would gladly have by my side in a battle. I see a beautiful maiden, who takes my breath away each time my eyes see her. I see many things." He lightly runs his finger over her jaw, smiling down at her. He saw a woman he loved, though he wasn't sure he should tell her that just yet. It was all still too fresh. "I see a woman who treats me as I have wanted to be treated for a long time. I also see..." He stops and turns his head as the horses suddenly snort and act like they caught whiff of something not to their liking. He stands there and listens for a moment. He looks down at Eowyn when she quietly asks him what. He touches his lips with his fingers and then turns slowly, watching the tree tops for a moment as he pulls an arrow from the quiver on his back. He takes his bow from where he had it slung over his shoulder and in a split second has an arrow drawn and fired into one of the trees, where it hits something that makes a scream of pain and lets loose the arrow it was aiming at them. He leans to the side as the arrow narrowly misses both of them. He then watches as the creature falls out of the tree and to the ground dead, Faramir's arrow stuff straight through its neck. "An orc." He looks around quickly as he walks over to the orc body and pushes it over onto it's back with his foot. "This is not a Mordor Orc." He jumps back as the orc suddenly moves and grabs his ankle. His sword is out in a second and the orc's arm and head are sliced off another second later. He kicks the twitching hand away and snorts, a disgusted look on his face. "I thought all the Orcs were destroyed....." He looks over at Eowyn. "We should get back to the others. We will need to inform Eomer and Gandalf of this."   
  
     She stands there and even though his hold on her chin was that of a feather, it might as well have been a vise clamped on there, fore she could not look away from him, her heart caught in her throat when he speaks. She unknowingly hides the love she is feeling, keeping it from pouring forth through her eyes as she gazes on him because of a sudden fear that should he find out about her love for him he would scoff at her and make her feelings to be not worthy. Granted it is a stupid fear, one that holds no merit, but it is still one that holds her, one that he would have to break through before finding her love completely and totally. A task that he seems ready for as he keeps talking to her, spilling out his thoughts, until he stops suddenly. Instantly she is on the alert too, unsure what was going on. When he takes the arrow from his quiver, she steps back and away from him and to the rear, wanting to be out of his line of fire, whatever it is he is looking at or for. When he draws his arrow back, she squints her eyes, trying to see what he sees, what slight coloration had alerted him. And she starts to see it just as he fires, the scream shocking her and making her jump back, tripping over her own two feet and blundering sideways. She catches herself in the neck of time, then follows him over to the body. "What is it doing here?" She looks around as if she expects him to have the answer. "I know of them, but if they are not from Mordor, then where are they from?" She knew of them, yet did not know from which hell they actually sprung. She reaches out and takes his arm when he grabs for his sword, frowning at him. "Should we not stay here? They should be coming along this path, it is the reason I chose it, I knew that my brother would be right behind me." But now she is worried there may be more and her frown deepens, her hand going to where her sword was kept on this trip. At least she was not unarmed.   
  
     He shakes his head, wiping the black orc blood off his sword and putting it back into its hilt. Then he pulls the arrow out of the orc and wipes the blood off it, using the same rag of clothing he took off the orc. Finally he drops the rag and puts the arrow back in its quiver. "We should get back. To warn them. I am not sure if there are more, as this orc could have just been alone, having survived the fight and hid in the woods. But to be safe, we should get back." He turns as he hears horse hooves. "Gandalf. Lord Eomer." He nods to the two of them, seeing they came to find them. "An orc. Not of Mordor." He looks at Gandalf. "A survivor?" The old wizard says he doesn't know but they should get back to the group and this time stay together, just to be safe. With a nod he walks over to his horse and climbs up onto it, looking at Eowyn and waiting for her before they follows Gandalf and Eomer back to the group.   
  
     She didn't like the mess that was at their feet, it caused her stomach to churn and she almost lost her breakfast. That is until she sees her brother coming up. She quickly rushes over to him. Hugging him briefly before motioning to the beasts. "Lord Faramir saved my life." She knew he wouldn't like that much, but her brother would have to chuck up about it. She looks at Faramir and then to Gandalf. "You are right, Sir, we should." She hurries over to her horse, jumping up and on it easily, looking lovingly at the mare that would soon be hers. "Lord Faramir," she says softly as they start to ride back. 


	5. Magic Fingers

    "Lord Faramir," she says softly as they start to ride back. "No one has yet to tell me the mare's name.....? " She waits, prodding it on to get behind her brother, staying close as she dared for the moment.   
  
     He rides along beside Eowyn, looking over at her when she speaks. He smiles while reaching up to rub his shoulder. "She has no name. As I could never find one that fit her spirit. Though I did call her Lady, as it was all that came to my mind when it came time to name her. But you may name her what you see fit, Lady Eowyn. As she is yours now. And I do not believe she likes the name I gave her very much."   
  
     She looks down at her new horse as she rides, rubbing the horse's neck slowly with one hand as she controls the reins with the other. She does it with such mastery it is as if she has been doing it since she al her life, all the while speaking softly to the mare. "I am shocked," she finally says to Faramir as they move to join up with the rest of them. "I am shocked that you didn't pick something more elaborate then 'Lady'." She smiles shyly at him, thinking that he may have been thinking of more then just that lady as of late. That thought brings a blush to her cheeks and she quickly looks away from him, trying to cover it over by thinking of a name for the horse. "Tiearsky?" she asks softly. "Or something easier, something more simple, like maybe Crystal?" She flashes him a dazzling smile as she says the name out loud. "Crystal is a lovely name, and it is more then just a Lady, don't you think?" Her hand moves back and forth in those slow circles, the calming ones that she had always used on her mounts. She had discovered the healing properties of her massages over the years, as had a few select people. Mostly she used her touch oh her Uncle or her brother, and now she uses it on this mount, calming her. She keeps watching Faramir, planning on using it on him when next they stopped. She could see the pain he was in and she knew that given a few minutes, she would be able to ease his pain considerably. She just hoped that she could put it off as nothing more then a simple massage, but she thought it unlikely. Her brother had long since put her hands in the same category as Gandalf's magic. She didn't like that analysis, but there wasn't anything she could about it. When Faramir had spoke of her being a healer days before, she had laughed it off, playing it up that he must be joking, she was no healer. She had hoped that he had not heard the stories, that indeed he only spoke of her in that way because she was a woman and men tended to like them taking care of their ailments. That was why she had been so flippant with him. But she could not hide her gift from him any longer, she could not let him hurt any more. She kicks her mare into a trot, catching up with her brother. "Eomer, we need to rest a little while. Take lunch maybe. The sun is high and Lord Faramir is hurting. He keeps grabbing his shoulder." She looks back at him then at her brother, leaning in towards him so only he could hear. "I really need to massage his shoulder, Eomer. He is in pain." Her eyes go back to Faramir and then to her brother. Well at least it would be for a good reason, letting him learn of her healing talents... She looks at her brother again. "Please, can we have lunch? I am hot and thirsty as I am sure everyone is. The Orcs are back that way, far behind us. Gandalf can keep the rest away, for now. Then we can eat, thank the heavens!" She waits with baited breath for him to answer her.   
  
     Eomer looks at his sister when she comes riding up beside him. He then sighs as the hobbits start demanding they stop for lunch, since it was past the Shire's lunchtime. When she mentions giving Faramir a massage he looks back, watching the man talking with Gandalf near the back of the back of the procession. Faramir had his hand on his injured shoulder. But he still didn't want his sister tending to him. He looks over at Eowyn again. "We can stop but I am sure it is nothing his medicine will not fix, Eowyn. You do not need to make your talent clear to him so soon." He sighs deeply as she gives him an angry look and starts to say she could help Faramir more than his medicine. He hated it when his sister got her heart set on something. There was no way to change her mind. So it is with much reluctance that he nods. "Fine. You may help him. But be careful, Eowyn." He then looks around and finds a nice clearing to stop in. He directs the group to the clearing and then calls a stop for lunch. Getting down off his horse he lets it's reigns go and watches as it walks off to stand with the other horses, except those pulling the cart with his uncle in it. He moves over and sits beside some of his men, all who were watching their Lady tending to a man from Gondor. "What is the problem, Men? Look no longer. Have your lunches. She is in no danger with him." He smiles and shakes his head as the men instantly start to chatter among themselves about pointless things while getting a fire going and their lunch ready. He however can't look away from his sister and Faramir. It wasn't that he didn't like the man. It was that the man was pursing his sister.   
  
     He smiles and nods. "Yes. Crystal is a nice name." He continues to rub his shoulder, knowing now it had not been a good idea to shoot that arrow at the orc. But he was a ranger and it was the quickest way to kill it at such a distance. Still, he shouldn't have done that, because now his shoulder was killing him, though he was doing his best to play it off as nothing, seeing as he didn't want anyone thinking he was weak. He watches as Eowyn rides up to her brother, then he looks to the side as Gandalf comes up beside him and asks him if he was alright. "I am fine, Gandalf." He sees the old man's skeptical but amused smile and sighs. "It hurts a little....all right. Yes. It hurts quite a bit. I think I should not have used my bow so soon. But it was needed at the time and I can deal with a little pain. Had to before." He sees Gandalf's knowing look and nods. "I am fine." When asked why he kept a close watch on the Lady Eowyn he answers without thinking. "Because I love her." He stiffens as he realizes what he just said and then blushes at Gandalf's laugh. "Well....it is true. Though I do not yet know her feelings for me, I dare to think she might return my feelings. I wish not to rush her, though. So I have yet to tell her. I gave her that horse." He frowns a little, glancing at Gandalf. "Was that too much? I do not think it is. She needed a horse and I have no use for that one anymore." He hears Gandalf's amused answer and smiles, shaking his head. "Yes yes. Alright. But it is hers now. Ah...she returns." He smiles as he sees Eowyn riding back to them. He smiles and nods to Eowyn, then he hears Eomer call for a stop and he looks back at Gandalf as he turns and rides Shadowfax back down the trail they just came. He looks back at Eowyn and smiles. "I think a bit of lunch will be nice." He climbs down off his horse, using his good hand and landing on one leg so as not to jar the injured one. He pulls a few things out of his saddle bags and then follows Eowyn over to a nice spot under a tree but away from the others. He is confused by her need to be away from the others but not displeased with it. Sitting down on the ground he sets the flask of medicine down beside a bit of bread and meat he had brought to eat. There was more than enough for the two of them, as was his plan. "Would you like some, Eowyn?" He holds up the bread and meat, while smiling at her.   
  
     When her brother makes it clear to her that he doesn't want her to help Faramir she is angry. "The medicine is not working. I can help him." He interrupts her as he relents. She smiles, reaching across the gap to caress his cheek. "I will be careful, Eomer, I promise." She moves away from him, the horse easily taking her commands. It was as if the horse were meant for her, because it responded to each of her moves instantly. She smiles as she passes Gandalf, wondering at the look he gives her but instantly she dismisses it as she sees Faramir. "Yes, but why don't we stop here?" It was a little away from the rest and they could easily talk without others overhearing. As she gets off her horse by the trees she smiles over at him. "Why thank you. I believe I have some lunch that my brother has up there, we can share it later." She takes a wine sack off her horse and brings it over, offering it to him. "Something to drink? Something other then your medicine." Her brother didn't want her to let her talent be known to Faramir yet, so she would try her best to do as he wished, while still helping him. She planned on giving him the massage when he takes his medicine, that way she would hope he would think it was the medicine taking effect and only think her massage was a pleasant addition to the afternoon. "After you eat, when you take your medicine, would you like it if I massaged your shoulder a little?" she asks casually. She takes the meat and bread from him, sitting down next to him and laying it out on a cloth she had brought over from the horse with fruit in it. Then she motions to the fruit. "Desert." She takes a bite of the meat, waiting for his answer, hoping he will agree to it.   
  
     He smiles at her, taking the flask of wine from her and taking a quick drink before he hands it back. He then takes a bite out of his piece of bread and chews on it thoughtfully as he watches the group before him. When she makes her suggestion he instantly nods. "I would like that, Eowyn." He smiles at her and then as if remembering he snaps his fingers and sets his piece of bread down on the cloth beside him. "I almost forgot." He gets up and walks over to his horse, pulling something out of one of the saddlebags. He walks back over and sits down again, smiling and handing her something wrapped in cloth. "The book I promised to bring. It is one of my favorites." He picks up his piece of bread and a piece of meat and starts eating again, watching her as she looks at the book. He smiles as he feels a nudge on his shoulder and looks up. "Well bothersome today are you not?" He shakes his head and chuckles, holding up a piece of his bread to his horse, which eats the bread gladly. "Always stealing my lunch. Maybe I shall start eating grass, so that I may steal yours." He smiles fondly at the horse, glad that it hadn't been killed in that useless attack on Osgiliath and the Orcs that held it.   
  
     She takes the book from him, relieved that he had agreed to the massage without her having to press the issue. She doesn't think twice about the fact he agreed so quickly. When he hands her the book, she lays it in her lap and opens it, glancing at the pages and the words. Yes, she could read this, it might not always be easy, but she would be able to for the most part and the parts she stumbled over she was sure he could help her. She glances up at him, smiling. "We can start it now, if you would like. Maybe while I rub your shoulder you could start reading it. Then if there is time, I do not know how long the break is but I am sure it will only be time enough to eat, I could read it to you." She closes the book and puts it between them before taking another bite of her food. "What is it about?" She sips some wine, washing down her meal.   
  
     He feeds a bit more bread to his horse, then nudges him away before he goes back to eating, looking over at Eowyn when she speaks. "We could do that." He eats some more and then laughs as his horse now tries to get bread from Eowyn. "My apologies, Eowyn. I usually shared my lunch with him on our travels. Though I did not have him with me when I was stationed in the forests of Ithilien." He smiles and shakes his head. "I had all my lunch then." He laughs as his horse nudges the side of his head. Then he looks at Eowyn when she asks what the story is about. "It is a love story, from long ago. My mother said it was a part of our history at our history."   
  
     She feeds the horse a peace of her bread before it goes back to bugging Faramir. "It sounds like it will be interesting then. Something easy to listen to and read. There have been some books that you wonder why they took all that effort into writing them, because they are either more like schoolbooks and too full of details. I enjoy the books about history that are easy to read, giving you the technical information while you read about other things, sort of slipping it into the story so that it is just ... there." She takes another bite of meat, smiling at him. "It is hard to explain. Though I value all books. The effort in which some of them are made, you know they must be important in some way." She caresses the cover of the book briefly. "This one has been crafted meticulously, the skill put into it is very good. You can tell whomever crafted it has a deep love for their work. Something you do not see a lot of these days."   
  
     He watches her as she speaks, smiling at her, as he seemed to always be now. "It is an old book, but the librarians at Minas Tirith take very good care of the books there." He finishes off his meat and bread and then takes a few pieces of the fruit she had and takes his time eating that. When finished he picks up his flask of medicine and looks at it, dreading taking the contents.   
  
     She eats with him in peace, nodding at what he was saying. She knew what he was talking about as Rohan's librarians took great care with what books where in the castle. There were not a lot of books, and so they were taken care of with tender loving hands. She was eating an apple, having also finished her meat and bread, when he picks up the flask. She wanted to stop him from drinking it, but she felt the need to please her brother on this one. It would not harm Faramir to take the medicine, so it wasn't a sin to not tell him about what she was going to do. The result would be perfect in the end. His shoulder would be a lot better, which was all he needed to know at the moment. She puts the rest of her apple down, motioning to a pear. "You should eat that after you take your medicine. Then it won't taste so bad going down," she says softly, knowing what that look he was giving the medicine meant. She stands up and moves around him, kneeling down behind him and resting her hands on his shoulders. She felt like she had all the eyes in the world on her, so she turns and that is when she sees her brother watching her. She wished she could tell him that she was not doing anything wrong, she wasn't letting him see it just yet, but she wanted to relieve Faramir of his pain first. So she turns her head, looking to see if he had taken the medicine before she can start massaging his shoulder.   
  
     He takes the pear and takes a bite out of it, then once he has eaten about half of it he sets it down and takes a drink from the flask of medicine. It wasn't so bad but still it wasn't good either. He closes the flask and then sets it down beside him, coughing a bit as he picks up the half of pear and starts eating it again. He can't help but shiver when he feels her hands on his shoulders. He smiles and closes his eyes for a moment, savoring how her hands felt.   
  
     She lays her hands gently on his shoulders, using her thumbs in a circular motion she starts to slowly work on the kinks in the muscles. She could feel how tend he was and she frowns. "You should learn to relax a little more, Faramir. I can feel the knots in you shoulders too easily." She had been about to say 'even on top of your clothes' but then she knew how that would sound if she had, so she quickly changed it to 'too easily'. She then starts to work on just the bad shoulder, saying softly, "Just stay relaxed and it will help. You have a lot on your mind and it shows in the kink in them. It is harder here." She starts to massage the part right to the outer edge of his shoulder, smiling as she can feel the warmth start to emulate from her palms and she starts to use them to massage his shoulder, the injured one. "How about you start reading?"   
  
     He finishes off the pear and then looks at her when she asks him to read. Wiping his hands on a cloth he picks up the book and sets it on his lap, feeling the pain in his shoulder start to disappear. He turns to the first page and starts to read, speaking only loud enough for the two of them to hear.   
  
     While he reads she works her magic on his shoulder. The words were bringing a smile to her face. It wasn't magic, not like Gandalf or the likes but it was a talent that bordered on magic. Though her brother and the rest of her family did take it as that, because it was a special talent, and one that made her different. It was one reason Eomer didn't want her to tell Faramir. Because they had kept it a secret all the time, letting only family know. It was something that would have caused her to be hounded constantly from the sick and personally she didn't know exactly what it was she could heal anyway. The things she had tried, she had succeeded. But they were always the little things, like this shoulder, or her Uncle's back. The only thing she hadn't been able to heal what his when Uncle had been poisoned by his aid, changing him. Now that he had been set free from that, he had been killed, and though she was there, that had been more then she could heal. So all in all it was better kept secret, which was why she used the cover of the medicine as she works, letting him think it is that that worked, even if it hadn't much to this point.   
  
     She shifts one hand over, pressing a little harder at one place, knowing there was a weakness beneath her palm, she could feel it, and she keeps massaging, now that she was taking that weakness away.   
  
     He winces a little when she touches the tender spot on his shoulder, where his wound was. It wasn't healed fully yet. None of his wounds were. Which was why he had to take the medicine. He relaxes though as the pain starts to leave again. He notices he had stopped reading and starts to read again, smiling as he gets into the book. So he doesn't notice until she nudges him with his hand. He looks up and at her and smiles when she tells him she was finished and they needed to go. Nodding he collects his things and brings them over to his horse. After carefully stowing them away he climbs up onto his horse and tests his shoulder. It wasn't stiff anymore. And the pain was a lot more bearable. Smiling he looks over at Eowyn as they start off again after the group. "Thank you, Eowyn. My shoulder feels much better now."   
  
     She nudges him when he stops reading and the second time he stops she nudged him again, only this time to tell him they needed to go. Her brother had signaled her after catching her attention. She packs her horse up and then gets on again, nudging it along so that it start out a little fast to catch up with the rest of the group. "Come on, we should try to get up with them." When they are a little closer she then goes into a normal pace with the horse, smiling over at him. "You are welcome, but I didn't do anything, just thought it might help a little." She smiles modestly at him. She would have to tell Eomer that she hadn't told him, she knew he would be happy. But for now she just enjoys herself. "Faramir, that was a lovely beginning." She was speaking of the book.   
  
     He smiles at her and nods. "Which is why it is one of my favorites. It does not get dull. Like some history books tend to do." He continues riding along at the back of the group with her, listening to the woods surrounding them but also to her. 


	6. Within The Circle of The Fire

**Authors Notes:    _**Reminder** - This story is a mutual endeavor. My friend Liam and I are writing it together. I write the female parts and him the male. It then gives you a look into their thoughts from both points of view. You get the 'he said she said' type of story. To write this we get into a private chat room and just go at it, tossing things back and forth. Therefore a lot of it goes from one paragraph being what she said and thought to the other paragraph behing what he said and thought. Kind of like watching a fantasy role play. I am **warning** you now of this so that you know why some of the tenses are different then the others _(though that is being worked on)_ and you don't go into it thinking that it is all from one point of view and therefore 'smooth'er in the end result. I am mentioning this again because even though I put it on the first page, I keep getting bad reviews about what I already mentioned would be happening.... Just another reminder..._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 6***************

  
  
     It is many hours later when they once again stop, this time for the night. Choosing a spot well away from the large fire Eomer's men build, he sets his things down. It would be a cold night but he was not going anywhere near that fire. It was too much like the ones in his dreams. When finally he is settled, he sits on the ground and leans back against his saddle, having removed it from his horse, like the others, so that the horses could rest comfortably. He makes sure he has his bow and arrows close, just in case and then pulls something to eat from his saddlebags. He was looking forward to a good sleep, as he was very tired. He wasn't quite at full health yet, and the ride had taken a lot of energy out of him. With a sigh he watches Eowyn with her brother. He could tell she wished to spend time with him but her brother kept her from him. He smiles though, as four little hobbits come to sit by him with their food. Asking why he was so far away from the fire he answers honestly. "I do not like the fire. No no. It is fine. I've had to sleep away from a nice fire before. No need to change it." He then starts to ask the hobbits about the Shire, trying to steer the conversation away from him. When the conversation is turned to his brother, Pippin had asked and gotten a smack from Sam for that one, he smiles and shakes his head, then begins to tell them stories about Boromir.   
  
     Eomer calls a stop to the group when the sun begins to set, glad they had made it to the spot he had chose for them to sleep in. With a sigh he climbs off his horse and prepares his own bed for the night, much the same way as Faramir and the other men are. Before Eowyn is able to he pulls her aside, out of earshot of the men and speaks to her. "I do not think he needs you tonight, Eowyn. Perhaps you need to spend it with your people? Come have some of the food the men are making. And you can tell me just what you told him so far." He was not going to let his sister spend time with Faramir tonight, so it is with relief that the four hobbits move over to the man. Good. Maybe Eowyn would stay away from him tonight.   
  
     She didn't like that he was pulling her away from Faramir and she frowns at Eomer. "I will do it only because you insist, but only on one condition. I promised to share my lunch with him tonight since he shared his lunch with me at noon. You have to take that over to him and get him to come closer to the fire." As her brother starts to protest she straightens her back. "I mean it, Eomer. I will stay here and spend time with the men, if you do that. If you don't, then I will have to. You KNOW that he can't sleep out of the protection of the light of the fire. He has to come within its circle. If you can't get him to do it, then I will have to." She turns back to her horse, pulling some things from her sack and shoving them into Eomer's hands. "There, the promised meal. Maybe you should share it with him since I am not being allowed." She turns her back on him and starts unpacking her things from her horse, ignoring him. She smiles as one of the men come over and offers to help her. She thanks him and with his help she gets her horse unpacked, her things close to the fire and her bedding all laid out. She looks back to see if her brother was still standing there with the dumb look on his face or if he had finally taken the things to Faramir.   
  
     He takes the food from her and snorts. Then he gets a bowl and puts some of the stew the men made in it before he heads over to Faramir. "Excuse me, mind if I sit down." He sees Faramir's stunned look and then his nod and he sits down. Holding out the bowl of stew and the food to Faramir he nods. "From my sister. And she insists you move closer to the fire." He looks over at Pippin as he speaks up, saying Faramir wouldn't move closer to the fire. Eomer raises an eyebrow and looks back at Faramir. "May I ask why?"   
  
     He laughs as Merry and Pippin speak of their time with Boromir, glad to know his brother wasn't always tempted by the ring. He looks up as Eomer comes over and nods when he asks it he could sit down. He takes the food from him, having already been eating a little so he wasn't very hungry but he would at least eat the stew. When Pippin says he wouldn't move closer to the fire he smiles. He was very glad to have met these hobbits. They were extraordinary creatures. If all hobbits were like them, he could see why Gandalf loved them. With a sigh he looks over at Eomer as he asks why he wouldn't go near the fire. Looking at the man he shrugs. "I do not care for fires. We learned to live without them while living in the woods of Ithilien." Although he wasn't tell the whole truth he wasn't lying either. His group of rangers had lived with little or no fire when they were patrolling in the woods. It never was safe enough. So he knew, no matter how cold the night, he would be ok. Just as long as he stayed away from the fire. "Now may I ask you something, Eomer King?" He waits for the nod and then continues. "Why is it you are so threatened by me?"   
  
     She sees that her brother had indeed moved away from her and over to Faramir and that brings a smile to her face.   
  
     Gandalf notices the smile and walks over to the Lady, leaning in to speak softly so only she can hear. "The look of love becomes you, Lady Eowyn. You seem to glow with it these days. Maybe I ask whom it is that keeps your heart these days? Or should I merely ask if you keep his?" He chuckles at her shocked look, sucking on his pipe and straightening. "I see his looks too you know. I think it would be best if you admitted to each other, rather then pining away in loneliness. Do not you agree?"   
  
     She looks at the old wizard in shock when he asks his question, not sure if she was more shocked at the question or that he knew the answer. "Wise Gandalf, you have a great talent indeed. You can see into a person's soul it would seem." She turns away from the edge of the camp, but not before she catches Faramir's eye and gives him a warm smile.   
  
     "It does not take a wizard, old or otherwise to see what you are about. Now tell me, fair Lady. What burdens your brother in the matter?"   
  
     She sighs, moving back towards the fire, still unhappy that Eomer hadn't picked up Faramir's things and brought them closer to the fire without even asking. "I think that my brother believes I should marry one of my own kind. He would probably be more agreeable if it was Aragorn sitting there. But alas, there is nothing between Aragorn and I. Not any more." She glances up at Gandalf. "When one love dies you sometimes believe you will not find another. But I believe that I have. The problem is not just my brother. It is everyone. They don't think about how it will unite the two kingdoms, but rather how he will take away their White Lady." She shakes her head and takes a seat near the fire on a log, looking at the men as they finish putting up her tent. It was close to the fire where they would all stay, and though she had argued with her brother earlier when he had packed the tent, she had relented finally because of who she was. She was to stay in the tent with the handmaidens that were returning home with her. But just now she wanted to feel the fire before she had to retire for the night. That and she hoped to see Faramir again before she had to retire. She motions to the tent. "My brother's way of making sure that I do not soil our family name in any way. Not just because of Faramir, but to keep my standing in the eyes of the men, of our people. It is for them that I agreed. They need something to believe in, bringing home the bad news of all the dead. So for my brother I will remain upstanding. No matter how much I want to spend my evening with Faramir, I may not get to if Eomer keeps him talking too long." She looks back over her shoulder, once more taking the two in.   
  
     He again gets a slightly shocked look on his face. But it is gone as soon as it appears. He forgets about the hobbits and his new position and shows how quick he is to anger. "Threatened by you? I am no more threatened by you than you are of me, Lord Faramir. I merely am weary of your intentions with my sister. You can not blame me for trying to protect her virtue."   
  
     He looks at Eomer and snorts, looking slightly offended and upset something very rare for him. It was like his father all over again, except this time it was his love's brother. "I do not intend to harm your sister or force her into something she may not be ready for, Eomer King. I would prefer to keep her happy with me, as that is what makes me happy. You see too much into a situation. And you do not give your sister the credit she deserves. She would not allow me to harm her anyway." He looks at Eowyn standing with Gandalf and smiles fondly at her. "She would break my nose before allowing that. And I do not intend to cause her to strike me in anger." He looks back at Eomer, seeing something strange on his face. An amused smile. "What?"   
  
     She sees that they seemed to be in a heated discussion and frowns. "It may be worse then I thought," she whispers, looking back at the wizard. "Gandalf, could you please invite Lord Faramir to bring his book over to the fire? I was to get the pleasure of reading it tonight. Maybe since it was a past promise he will come and it will defuse the situation with my brother." She looks at him with hopeful eyes.   
  
     Gandalf stands and places a hand on her shoulder. "Fair Lady, do not worry so. I will go send your request. I am sure your brother will not argue the point if you were going to read it to the group?"   
  
     It was more a question as a statement and the idea brightens her face. "Yes! Indeed! Since I was planning on reading to ALL the men." She stands and hugs the old wizard. "Thank you." She watches him go back to her brother, waiting with baited breath to see if both the men would buy it.   
  
     Eomer listens to Faramir and can't help but smile at the man. When asked what he shakes his head. "Perhaps I have misjudged you, Faramir, as you know my sister well. She would indeed physically harm you if you hurt her. She wishes you to come closer to the fire, Faramir. Will you not at her request?"   
  
     Faramir smiles at Eomer, nodding. "I do not fear your sister, but then again, I will know better than to hurt her." He looks up as Gandalf comes back, he gives the old wizard a smile. Gandalf have been more a father to him than his own. He looks at Eomer as he asks about the fire. He glances at it and then at Pippin and Gandalf and then finally back at Eomer. He didn't want to, he was scared of the fire. His eyes land on Eowyn, who was watching him and he finally nods. "Yes. All right. But only for a little while." Getting up he takes his food over to the fire and sits down again, the hobbits, Gandalf, and Eomer sitting around him, though Eomer leaves the spot between him and Faramir open for Eowyn to sit. He looks at Gandalf as he hands him a book, his book. He looks at it, then smiles as Eowyn sits beside him and asks him to read it. He suddenly realizes that everyone is silent and watching him. With a smile he sets down his empty stew bowl and then opens the book and sets it on his lap. He couldn't help wondering why he felt so happy at the moment. Maybe it was because he was surrounded by friends. He smiles and opens the book to the beginning and begins reading from there, not wanting to start where he had left off with Eowyn since the others would not understand it if he did.   
  
     She is glad when he finally relents, and gets up to move closer to the fire. She smiles at him brightly and tries to seem very nonchalant as possible when she goes to sit next to him, smiling at her brother when she does. She lays a hand on Eomer's knee, leaning slightly against him in a sisterly way as Faramir agrees to read to them. She loved to hear his voice and it was as if she hadn't heard this part again, the way he read it drew her in. When Eomer puts his arm around her, she settles her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, letting Faramir's voice carry her off to that other time. To all the world she might look asleep, but she wasn't, she was merely enjoying the story and her love's voice. Now if only she could get her brother to her way of thinking, she could then concentrate on just Faramir and their new love.   
  
     He smiles at his sister and puts his arm around her as she leans against him and listens to Faramir read. He too takes notice of how soothing Faramir's voice was. And he was bright. Very bright. No wonder he had been made a Captain so quickly. His men trusted him. Hell even Eomer's men sitting around the fire were silent and listening. It isn't until one of the hobbits falls over asleep that he finally notices just how late it is. "Well, I think it is time we all get some sleep." He lets go of his sister and stands up, holding his hand out to her, then he looks at the hobbits and Faramir. "There is room in the tents if you wish to sleep in one?" He sees Faramir shake his head and then the hobbits follow suit. Smiling he chuckles and looks at Eowyn. "I will escort you to your tent. Come along, Eowyn."   
  
     He closes the book, smiling at Pippin who had fallen asleep and off the log. He shakes his head and reaches down, shaking the little hobbit awake enough so that he could get up and over to his bed. He shakes his head at Eomer. "No thank you. My bed is fine." He gets up, smiling at Gandalf's concerned look. "I am fine. Just a little tired." He wanders over to his bed, glad to be away from the fire, and lays down on the bedroll he had. He listens as the men all move to their own beds and smiles as he hears the snores of the four hobbits. He stares up at the stares, glad he was far enough from the fire that he could see them. When all his silent he softly whispers a prayer in his own language, hoping he wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. He tugs his blanket around him more, not so much for the cold but because it was always how he slept now. Yawning again he goes back to watching the stars, dreading sleep but also waiting for it to overtake him.   
  
     When they get up, she is about ready to say something to Faramir when her brother insists on walking her back to her tent. She frowns, not liking his high handedness in the very least. She does turn for a moment to smile at him however. "Good night, Lord Faramir. Tis was a lovely story, I can hardly wait until next you can read it to me. Or perhaps I will get a chance to return the favor. She feels a persistent tug on her arm and to save herself from a fight there in public, she does as her brother says and goes with him, letting him escort her to her tent. She turns in the open flap and hugs him. "Good night, Brother. Sleep well. And keep one eye open." She kisses his cheek, smiling tenderly as she sees Faramir looking her way for a brief moment. Then she pulls back and looks fully at Eomer, the saying having been one of old, meaning to be watchful in the night for attack. She sees his look and grins playfully at him, knowing he will watch her more then she would want it. "And no sleeping in front of my tent opening. If I wanted I could easily step over you. But fear not, I will not do anything, as promised, to bring shame to Rohan." She turns and enters the tent, hearing his grunt as she does she lets the handmaidens help her out of her clothes and into a night dress. She thought it sill to be traveling like this. Her running around in her robes as if she were on the palace grounds. Though she had relented to Eomer once again, for the sake of the men. Soon enough she is ready for bed and lays there, on top of the bedroll, unable to sleep and wanting so bad to talk to him.   
  
     She gets up and goes to the opening, trying to be especially careful as to not waken anyone in the tent. She opens the flap just a little, though enough to see that her brother was indeed sleeping not a breath from the opening to her room. But that wasn't the thing that bothered her. What bothered her so was the fact that Faramir had not moved closer to the fire. Indeed if she didn't know better she would have said he moved back. She can feel her blood boiling and she turns from the opening and returns to her bedrolls, lying down once more to look up at the ceiling. She wished she could see the stars, at least then she would have a better shot at talking to Faramir.   
  
     She turns over in a huff, whispering a no in response to one of the maiden's questions as to if she needed something. She wanted to say yes, she needed Faramir to tell her more stories so that she could fall asleep, but of course she did not. Nor did she even dare think of it. She merely says she is fine and settles in again from then on trying to think of anything else until she finally falls into a fitful sleep. A sleep that was broken by images of Orcs, blades, Hobbits and wizards. And a knight in shining armor that looked distinctly like Faramir. A knight who stole her heart in the dream as well. 


	7. A Morning Ride

    Faramir was awake before all the others, having woken with the dawn. He had eaten quickly and then had somehow snuck past a sleeping Eomer, into Eowyn's tent. Silent as a cat hunting it's prey he moves over to the cot that Eowyn slept on. He smiles as he kneels down beside it. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Leaning down he places a gentle kiss against her lips, then whispers to her. "Eowyn...wake up."   
  
     Eowyn was having such a nice dream, it was of Faramir and the hills behind Rohan. They had gone on a ride one day and gone up into the hills. She had showed him a special place of hers an outcrop of rocks and stones that you could see the whole of Rohan from when you stood on it. She had turned to smile at him when he had sudden stolen a kiss. She smiles in her sleep, not realizing that it was a real kiss that was getting stolen. When she hears her name it makes no sense since in the dream he was still kissing her. It dawns on her suddenly that not all of it was a dream. She opens her eyes suddenly and is about to ask him what he was doing in there when she realizes the handmaiden's might hear. She sits up quickly, motioning to the ladies on the other side of the tent. "What are you doing here?" she whispers ever so softly, her blankets clutched to her chest.   
  
     He smiles and reaches up to caresses her cheek in a loving manner. He continues to whisper to her, not wanting to wake anyone. "No worries, Sweet Eowyn. I would not wake them. I have come to tell you I am going to scout ahead. I did not want you to worry when you awoke to find me gone so I risked your brother's wrath to see you." He smiles. "I would ask you to come but I do not wish to compromise your standing in the men's eyes."   
  
     She frowns, reaching up to take his hand that was on her cheek and kiss him palm before bringing it down to her lap and holding it there, clasped in both of hers. "Faramir, you should not do that alone. If you will not let me go with you, you must take someone else. Please." Her face darkens, the storm brewing obvious even to the blind. She was upset and she was going to get it off her chest so as not to blow up later worse then now. "Lord Faramir," she tone is firm, using his title to emphasize the importance of her words. "You slept away from the fire last night. It is not save to be so far from the fire. I asked you to please come closer, I even sent a King to ask you, and for a moment you relented. I thought you were going to stay by the fire when you came over to read. Alas you did not." She shakes her head a few times, her eyes now stern yet full of a new kind of pain as well. It is the fact that her eyes were now full of tears that threaten to flow over that brought the point firmly across. "The place outside the light is not safe. Many die for the mear fact that they did not use their own common sense. I beg of you, do not do that again tonight. I do not know what I would do if something were to happen to you."   
  
     He sees the look in her eyes and it hurts him as much as it hurts her. He takes her hands and rubs his thumbs against them. Then he sighs and whispers to her. "Meet me outside when you are ready. We will go scout ahead together. And I will tell you why I could not sleep near the fire." He leans up and kisses her gently again. Then he quietly gets up and leaves the tent, again stepping over a sleeping Eomer. He then starts to get Eowyn's horse ready for her, placing her saddle on the horse and securing it before he does the same with his, so that when she is ready they could just jump on their horses and leave.   
  
     She returns his kiss, her eyes closing for a bit longer then normal as she savors it, letting the taste of it linger a moment longer before she opens her eyes and looks into his, the tears gone from hers. "Okay," she whispers softly, nodding again. She lets his hands go and watches him sneak out. Luckily she hadn't woken either of the handmaidens, but she would have to wake them now so that she could leave a message for her brother. It was the only safe way.   
  
     So she tosses the covers back, sliding her legs from between the sheets, her bare feet hitting the cold floor. It was only leather and did little to keep out the majority of the cold, but she knew that once she started riding she would heat up soon enough. So she quickly dresses, being quiet up until the last moment. Then leaning over Monica she shakes her shoulder lightly. "Monica, wake up."   
  
     "What is it, M'Lady?" the groggy woman asks, blinking several times to get her eyes to focus on her. "Is it time to rise?" She looks around, seeing the other handmaiden was still asleep. She sits up and once more looks to Eowyn for instructions.   
  
     "Monica, I need you to hold a message for my brother." At her nod, she goes on. "I need you to tell him when he wakes that Lord Faramir and I have gone on ahead to scout. We will not be long, in fact we will be back before the end of breakfast. So he is not to worry, just get the camp ready. Can you do that?"   
  
     The woman didn't know that she liked this new twist, she had seen how Eowyn would look at Faramir and she thought the Lady should be with Lord Aragorn, or now Aragorn King. It was her rightful place, was it not? "Okay, I will do it." She doesn't sound enthusiastic about it and she wasn't. But the lays back down and closes her eyes, intending to tell Eomer as soon as Eowyn leaves. However she is asleep almost before she has taken her second breath.   
  
     Eowyn smiles and moves over to the flap in the tent, pulling it back to look outside. The temperature must have gone down a lot last night as there was still frost on the leaves of the trees and the grass away from the still smoldering fire. There was one guard on duty, she knew there should be, but she didn't see him and hoped he was off relieving himself and wouldn't stumble on them leaving.   
  
     She very carefully steps over her brother, shaking her head once more at his actions. What, did he think that she would try to sneak out without telling him first? The thought brings a smile to her lips and a giggle comes out before she can think about it. He stirs as she stays perfectly still, but then settles down again and her breath comes out in much are more relieved manner. Quickly she makes her way over to where he had the horses, taking hers and mounting easily. She was a little still from their ride yesterday, but she knew that this early morning jaunt would get both her muscles and that of her mount's stretched for the day ahead. "Where are we going?" she whispers, waiting for him to lead the way.   
  
     He smiles as Eowyn comes out. He hands her a flask of fresh water and some bread and cheese. "To tide you over until our real breakfast." Before he gets on his horse and quietly moves out of the camp with her, not noticing the look or amused smile that comes from the one guard on duty, Gandalf. The old wizard had relieved the other guard so that he could rest some more.   
  
     After a moment, when he is sure they were far enough from camp not to be heard, he looks over at Eowyn and speaks. "We will just be going up ahead. I could not sleep any longer and I felt the need to make sure no one was waiting up ahead for us. The Dark Lord may be gone, but there are still evil things in this world." He smiles at her as they ride along. Finally, after another few minutes, he speaks again. "Now I shall tell you why I could not sleep close to the fire. I am afraid of it. It haunts my dreams. I can smell it, hear it, feel it burning me. Even in my waking hours I fear it. But you need not worry, Eowyn. I have slept without a fire before. In Ithilien, when my company of Rangers were patrolling the borders of Gondor and Mordor. Dangerous times they were."   
  
     She had been nibbling on the bread and cheese, the flask hanging from her saddle horn as she rode. She had stayed quiet because he had told her that he would let her in on why he had not slept near the fire. So she had waited silently, eating the small breakfast he gave her. It isn't until he seems finished that she speaks.   
  
     "I don't want you to do that again. I don't care if you have to sleep on the other side of my tent, making it a sort of firewall, but you are going to move it." She knew just how bad that sounded, seaming to force her wishes on him and she frowns, glancing at him again. "Let me re-phrase that, Faramir. You NEED to be closer to the fire. It is the fire that protects us in the night. It is the fire that keeps the majority of the nocturnal creatures at bay so that we may sleep in peace. Please, Faramir, please. You need to hear me on this one. Please." Her eyes begged him to listen to her and she had said everything she could think of to bring him around to her way of thinking.... Everything but one. "Faramir, I do not think less of you for the way you think. You have had a traumatic experience and you may be scared of fire the rest of your life. But there are a few things you will need to endure and being near one so that I know you are okay is one of them. I will sleep out there with you if you will be closer. " She knew her brother wouldn't go for that, but she needed to try everything.   
  
     He looks over at her, his eyebrow raised in a slightly shocked look. She would chance looking bad to others just to help him. He looks away and down at his horse's neck, thinking about what she said. Finally after a little bit of silence he speaks. "I shall sleep beside your tent, Eowyn. But no. You must not sleep outside beside me. It would.......not be proper. And I do not think your brother would allow it." He looks over at her, smiling a little. "He thinks that I am here to steal your virtue, Eowyn. Thought we came to an understanding last night. I told him I could not steal your virtue. You would destroy me if I harmed you in such a manner." He smiles at her, then continues on. After they finish talking, he is silent again, riding along beside her, listening to the sounds of the land around them at this early time of the morning. Finally, after they come to a hill over looking a clearing, he speaks. "I was pierced with a poison arrow." He looks over at her when he hears her gasp. "That is why my shoulder is not healing as quickly as it should. And it is why I must still take my medicine."   
  
     She can't help it, she bursts out laughing when he says that she would not allow him to steal her virtue. "My brother is right on that account, as are you. I wouldn't let you get away with 'stealing' anything." She emphasizes the word, blushing at her forwardness, then looks away a moment. Then as they ride in peace for awhile she just enjoys her time with him. It was nice to be able to ride along side a man and know that they both were at peace with the silence, listening not to each other's words, but to their souls. As they come over the rise and he finally speaks again, she gasps. No! This couldn't be! Not her fair Faramir! She feels her throat tighten as she looks at him. She knew her massages had a therapeutic healing power, but she had never tried to use something like that against poison. She always put off her massages as just that, that she knew how to manipulate the muscles to relieve the ailment. Eomer thought it was magic. She supposed then that this would be the test. She would continue to massage his shoulder and see what happens. "You will have to let me try to relieve the stress in it then," she finally says softly. "My brother always said I had magic hands." She laughs it off, trying to seem nonchalant about it, hoping he didn't see beneath her new fear nor her need to try again. "I don't believe it, but it did seem to relieve some of your stress the other day." If for only a moment, she would do anything, if to relieve him of pain for only a moment. She tries to hide the worry written all over her soul now, smiling tenderly at him and giving a brave front. She would talk to Gandalf later. There had to be a potion, something, that could be taken.   
  
     He looks at her and smiles, nodding. "You do have magic hands it would seem." He would enjoy having her massage his shoulder again. Because for some odd reason, when she had massaged his shoulder, it had eased the pain so much more than the medicine ever had. He sees the worry on her face and leans over to pat her hand. "You need not worry, Eowyn. If it has not taken me now, it will not take me anytime soon." He leans back and looks around again. Then he sighs softly and points to where they would have to cross the river. "That is where Gondor ends and Rohan begins. I do not dread going to a new land, as I have been there before." He looks over at her and smiles. "With my brother and my mother. But we merely just crossed the river to have picnics." He looks back at the river again and sighs. "I will miss Gondor for the time. But I do wish to see Rohan. And to have you show me it's beauty." He smiles at her again, then gestures for her to follow him. "Come along. We must continue our scouting." Down the hill he goes, then across the open field and to the road on the Gondor side of the river. There was another road on the Rohan side but for the moment he concentrates on the Gondor side. "Wait here please." He turns and rides his horse down the road, watching around him. No one had traveled this way recently. He could find only old markings of horses and men. Good. Turning his horse around he sends it back up the road, smiling and nodding a greeting to her as he passes her as if they were strangers, though he was merely doing it for a joke. Grinning when he hears her laugh at him, he continues on and up the next road. He turns the bend and stops his horse instantly. There in front of him were many tracks, only a day old at the most. Climbing off his horse he inspects the tracks, his hand on the hilt of the sword. He looks back as Eowyn comes riding up, then he looks back at the tracks on the ground. They were orc tracks, mixed with the tracks of men. Once again he wondered if they were survivors or if they were just late to the war. In any case they had gone into the lands of Rohan. He squats down and pulls a dagger from his belt. He draws something in the sand beside a track and then looks like he was debating something. Finally he stands again and puts the dagger back into the sheath on his belt. He looks at Eowyn. "I must ask you to go back and tell your brother and Gandalf of this. I will go ahead and see if I can catch them." He moves over to his horse and waits for the protest, knowing one was coming.   
  
     She had waited when he asked her, laughing when he rode by as if he were a stranger, but when he takes longer on the next road she decides to follow. Coming up behind him she frowns at the tracks he was staring at. Crystal was getting nervous too, and it took skill to keep her calm. They must be fresh or the horse would not be so skittish. Which means that he could easily find them and they him. "No, Faramir. I won't go back. If you are going forward, then I am going forward. I will not allow you to go into a battle you know you can't win. Did you not get enough of that with your Father?" She was angry at him and it showed clearly on her face. She was angry because he dared think so little of their love as to go off and risk death as if his life didn't mean anything. She reins in her skittish horse, staring at him. "I won't go, Faramir. I won't go unless you come with me."   
  
     He gets up onto his horse as she speaks, sighing softly but smiling as well. He looks over at her. "I assumed you wouldn't go back. Come along then. But we shouldn't run into any trouble. They are fleeing. To where I do not know. But they are fleeing." He turns his horse around and heads back down to the ford in the river where they would cross. "As for my running into a battle I can't win, now who said I would confront them." He smiles at her as they cross the river to the other side. "I am a ranger, I know when to be quiet." He winks at her. "Or did you think I had snuck into a Lady's tent before? And with her brother sleeping at her door as well?" He grins and turns his horse down towards the tracks that had come out of the river on the side they were now on. He rides along beside them, watching ahead to make sure they didn't run into them.   
  
     She follows him to the fork in the river, crossing along side of him. "You have shown to have more honor then brains, Faramir." She smiles tenderly at him to take the edge off her words, as they weren't meant to sting, they were a compliment in their own way. "How am I to know that you would not think you had it handled and try something, while I go back to get the others, only to return to find YOU one of the prisoners." She shakes her head, then moves her horse closer to his so that she can reach across the gap and lay her hand on his forearm, causing him to stop riding for a moment. "Faramir, you indeed did sneak past my brother, which is a feat in and of itself, I have to agree. But I need a promise from you. I need your word that you will not try something stupid again like the last battle you went into for your misguided need to show your Father you were as good as your brother. I don't pretend to know what it is that I feel for you, but I do know that if you go off half loaded again like you did then, then there is the good possibility that I will never get the chance." Her eyes begged him to promise her, to give what they were feeling a chance. She felt something for this man, something different then what she had felt for anyone else. More then what she felt for Aragorn. And that caused the fear. The fear that he would get hurt and she would never know what this feeling was.   
  
     He smiles and glances over at her when she makes her comment. "As much as you wish to think that, I was not about to go marching into their camp and announce myself. I am no god. I can die like everyone else. No. I merely wish to know how far ahead they are and what they are up to. Besides, my charge on Osgiliath was my father's orders and I can no more go against my father than I could go against King Aragorn." He stops when she reaches over and touches his arm, giving her a strange look but listening to her. When she finishes her takes her hand off his arm and kisses it lightly. "You need not worry, Eowyn. I do not wish to put myself in danger like before. I have no need to now. My father is gone and I need not prove myself to him anymore." He smiles at her, shaking his head as he releases her hand and continues on. "Enough talk of this. We will find...." He winces as his arm is pulled by his horse when it suddenly starts snorting and thrashing it's head. He looks forward and sees why. They had come to an outcropping of rock over looking a village and the village was over run with the Orcs and men they had been following. Luckily, no people of Rohan seemed to be in sight. Though they could all be dead. He quickly turns and rides back down and out of view of the village. Getting down off his horse he whispers something to him and then takes the reigns from Eowyn and ties her horse to his. Gesturing for her to follow him he moves silently through the grasses and up onto the outcropping again. Laying down on his stomach he crawls to the edge and looks down at the village again, glancing at Eowyn as she comes up beside him. Speaking very quietly so only she could hear he says, "It looks like they are resting here for the moment." He looks back at the village, looking to see how many there were and which ones seemed to be the leaders.   
  
     She is relieved when he agrees that he will not put himself in danger, though his remark about Aragorn has her slightly worried. It was as if he was challenging Aragorn in some way and she knows with certainty that he would always butt heads with Aragorn because he had been there before Faramir. What Faramir didn't seem to understand was that Aragorn hadn't been there at all. He hadn't been everywhere.   
  
     She is brought out of her thoughts when the horses start to act up and she does as Faramir tells her, sliding off the horse and moving along on her stomach with him to lay near the edge. She tries to think if there would be any villagers there. "We need to get back to my brother and the other men. That village was empty, but the next may not be. That village held some of the soldiers and their families, all of whom came with us. Some of the men may be back in the camp." She was doing as him, keeping her voice barely above a whisper. "If they set up a perimeter they may stumble across us." She wasn't afraid, she was merely cautious.   
  
     He nods. She was right. They needed to get back to the others. "Come. We will go." He turns around and slowly moves back down to the horses. Once they get to them he unties her horse and hands her back the reigns before he climbs up onto his horse and then races off with her back towards the river. He doesn't stop when they cross it, nor when they hit the edge of the woods. Time was of the utmost importance now. The enemy could move on to the next village. They had to at least try and stop them. At the pace they were going it isn't very long till they are in sight of the camp, and a very angry Eomer. When they come to a stop he climbs off his horse and looks at Eomer, who was being held back by Gandalf. "There is no time to mince words, Eomer King. Lady Eowyn and I were scouting up ahead. It seems not all of the enemy have perished. The closest village across the river is overrun with Orcs and wild men." He sees Gandalf's nod and then looks back at Eomer, who, for the moment, has given up his anger at Eowyn and himself and was now thinking of his people. "If I may, Eomer King, I have a suggestion. Split up the group. Have the hobbits and Eowyn take the wagon along another path. Around the village. The rest will go with you and I to the village." He stops and awaits Eomer's answer.   
  
     Eomer was livid as he watches the two come racing back to camp. How dare Faramir steal his sister away in the morning! Who did he think he was putting her in such danger, just so they could be alone together. He snorts and takes hold of the reigns of his sister's horse, giving her an angry look that told her he was not happy at all with her actions. Then his gaze turns to Faramir and if not for Gandalf quickly moving to stand partially in his way and reminding him of who he, Eomer, was, he would have already bloodied Faramir's nose with his fist. But instead he just listens to the soon to be Steward of Gondor. When Faramir finishes he thinks about it, then nods. He turns and looks at 4 of his men, the most he could spare. "You four will go with the wagon, the hobbits, and Lady Eowyn along the secondary route around the village. The rest will accompany Gandalf and myself to the village." He walks over to his horse and climbs onto it, looking at Faramir. "You, Lord Faramir, will accompany me." He looks over at Eowyn as she starts to protest. "You are to lead the other's Eowyn. Uncle Theoden's body must not be captured. It would not be fitting." He rides over to where Faramir and Gandalf were waiting and then, when everything is set he leads his group out of the clearing and down to the river. He leads them across and then stops and waits for the second group, Eowyn's group, to follow suit. Once they are across he gestures to the right. "That way. And make haste. We will meet with you hopefully before night fall." He then turns and calls his group to follow, leading them off down the road towards the village.   
  
     She gets on her horse and spurs her along, Crystal quickly taking her back to the encampment. She can see by the way her brother was walking that he was upset, making movements with his arms and hands at them long before they got there. So she isn't surprised at his actions when she reins her horse in close to him. She tries to get a word in, but fails as both men keep talking, neither really letting her speak. "Eomer, it was nothing.... Faramir and I...... But I want to go.... Wait, I can do this, I can come with you.... Eomer it isn't fair!..... I ...... But...... Faramir!..... Wait!..... Okay," she finishes with a sigh. She couldn't fight her brother when he was like this and Faramir wasn't helping either. So she leads the others down the road, stopping at the fork to look at her brother and Faramir. "You know that the rest here could take Uncle home. That I could be better put to use coming with you and Lord Faramir." But her brother doesn't even speak to her, he just shakes his head and sits there waiting. "You are not going to let me go, are you?" Once more he shakes his head and she growls, seeing that Faramir isn't even speaking up for her, in fact he had been the one to insist at the beginning that she take the rest to the castle. "I will see you tonight, Eomer, in one piece." She looks pointedly at Faramir, then back at him. "All of you. Yha!" she shouts, kicking her horse into an instant trot as she leaves, obviously upset over how the men had acted in such a high manner. She gets out in front of the others and the wagon and finally slows down to a normal pace. She would like nothing more then to kick her mare into a full out run, but she had a responsibility to the others.   
  
     "You look as if the world were against you, M'Lady Eowyn," says a soft voice next to her.   
  
     She starts, having been off in her own world and not heard anyone come up. "And you are very quiet when you ride, Dolwern." She glances over her shoulder, seeing the Hobbits waving at her, happy to be on their way again. "It is probably why you are one of my brother's favorite men. He always speaks highly of you." She didn't like what the men had decided that she wasn't worthy to go along with them. She was a strong fighter, the hobbits and the men her brother had sent along with her could have taken her Uncle's body on. She didn't need to go along. Had her fight just a short while ago not proved she was worthy of wielding a sword? The more she thought about it the darker her features become. Faramir had started it too! That fact really gets under her skin. He had suggested she leave and be nothing more then a guard to a body.   
  
     "Aye, and he must think very highly of you, M'Lady Eowyn." At her questioning look he continues. "You're uncle's body can not be captured and defiled." He motions to the other three men. "He has left you with four of his finest to ensure you have the help you need. Should those beasts be on this trail as well."   
  
     She thinks about that a moment, upset that he had made a good point. Indeed her brother had sent along his finest men, leaving them with her instead of taking them for the battle. But she could not let go of the fact that Faramir had started it, taking the battle from her as easily as her brother had. She prods her mount. "Tell the others not to dawdle, Dolwern. I want to make it to Helm's Deep before noon." She prods Crystal again, pulling away from the man, wanting to think about what had been said by herself. 


	8. More Then A Little Rain

    Eomer leads his men to a spot where the village couldn't be seen. Turning he looks at his men. "I want you 10 men to take your horses and make a perimeter circle around the village, not close enough to be spotted right away, but close enough to catch any that try to escape. The rest will follow me. Quietly now. I want to ambush them, not have that happen to us." He dismounts and ties the reigns of his horse to a tree, like all the others. Then he leads Gandalf, Faramir, and the others down towards the village, his sword drawn and ready.   
  
     Faramir nods to Eomer and pulls his bow off his shoulder, pulling an arrow from his quiver and drawing it to a ready point. He then follows after Eomer and the others, silently. It is his arrow that takes down the first wild man that runs at them. When the battle begins he uses each of his arrows quickly and with deadly accuracy. Dropping his bow in a safe place he pulls out his sword and starts to cut down any enemy that comes at him. The battle is fierce and more than a few of their men are slain, and even more are injured. It takes hours before all of the enemies are killed or on the run. Even though they had a perimeter set up around the village, a few Orcs and wild men escape.   
  
     Finally, he pulls his sword from the stomach of one of the wild men and moves over to the porch of one of the houses, sitting down on it and holding his arm where it was cut by one of the enemies. He pulls off his shirt, revealing the bandages that covered his torso. He looks up as a shadow crosses his line of vision. He takes the offered bandages from Eomer and goes about changing his own bandages. He looks up as the rain starts, it had been threatening to since that morning. He quickly pulls his shirt and leather armor back on and gets up. He uses a piece of clothing from one of the dead Orcs to clean the blood and grime off his sword. Putting it back into it's sheath he turns and starts looking for his arrows, intending on taking them back as he always did if he had the chance. He picks up his bow again and slings it over his shoulder before he starts to help the others move the bodies out of the village and into a pile where they could burn them.   
  
     She has a long time to think about everything that had happened that morning, from the Orcs to Faramir's very casual kiss that morning. He had snuck into her tent, past her brother sleeping in front, and kissed her as if he were just saying good morning. It wasn't that she didn't like the kiss, even now the memory of it brought a tint of red to her cheeks, it was that he treated it like it was nothing. And it wasn't even a proper kiss either. Their first kiss had been nice, sweet, tender, but short. Far too short for her way of mind. It had definitely left her wanting more. Even now, as she rode, alone at the front of the line, alert for anything that may show, she could think of nothing more then his lips, soft against hers. She wanted more, much more. She wanted his arms around her, his body pressed to hers. Then suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by what he was doing. He had gone with her brother to fight Orcs and wild men, a fight she could have helped a lot with. But instead they had sent her on her way, as if she were the handmaiden. Yes, Eomer had sent his four best men with her, but was it to help her or because he felt she needed the protection? In the hours that followed, her mind goes over every aspect of it. From the fact that Faramir was the one that suggested she was too weak to fight, to the simple fact her brother had affirmed that suggestion. It is those thoughts that cause the storm on her face, and cement the frown in place, a frown that even the sweet hobbits couldn't get off of her with their jokes as they pull into Helm's Deep. The only thing that eventually takes it away was a look from Dolwern, a smile that shone in confidence, somehow seeming to pump up her own feelings about the situation. So when he comes over to help her unpack her horse at Helm's Deep for lunch, she gladly lets him, even agreeing to have lunch with the men. She would let him help her forget her worries for awhile. Maybe it is what she needed. That way when she saw her brother and Lord Faramir again, she would be a little less upset with the world.   
  
     It takes an hour to get the pile of bodies piled up, then it takes another half an hour to find Eomer's men that were dead and to wrap them in their cloaks. Then comes the task of burying them in graves outside the village. It takes another two or three hours to do that. Finally though they are finished and ready to leave. He nods as Eomer calls out for them to follow him and he taps his heel against his horses side to get him moving. Once on their way he finally relaxes, wincing at the pain in his body. He probably should have gone along with Eowyn. He wasn't completely healed yet. And the rain wasn't helping. He pulls his cloak around himself more, shivering a little.   
  
     She had decided to make camp at Helm's Deep. The rain had come on so fast and hard that they hadn't seen it coming. She didn't want anything to happen to the poor hobbits, and it was dry in Helm's Deep, so she starts instructing everyone on breaking camp. They had already passed the road that was the one that would merge from the place her brother and Faramir were. So she knew that when they were done fighting, they would have to pass by Helm's Deep. She wasn't afraid they had already passed because of the location the men had gone. They had basically had to take the long way around. So she knew there was no way they could have fought and made it past this place ahead of them.   
  
     It didn't take too long to get unpacked, and bedding set up in some of the rooms, as well as getting the horses fed and watered. All that gave her something to occupy her mind with. Yet still she would find hers at a window looking out far off to the north to see if she could see them. She wasn't sure which she wanted to see more. She tells herself she doesn't want to see either of them, but she still keeps finding her eyes drawn to the window. Soon she gives up, having skipped lunch because she couldn't think with them missing, and just sat at the window, the rain coming through it and getting her wet. She was worried, very worried. But none so much as Dolwern. He had been hovering over her for over an hour when he finally gets blankets and wraps them around her shoulders, pulling them tight to keep most the rain off her. He moves her chair back, just enough so that she could see out, yet she was no longer getting soaked. He hoped that he hadn't been too late in doing so, fearing she had already caught a fever. So he brings her hot soup, telling her they would be here soon enough. But she didn't seem to be listening to him, she just sat there in the rain looking out the window and watching for life. She had a bad, he could tell, he only wished she had it that bad for her. Faramir was a lucky man, and if he got the chance he would tell him so too.   
  
     Faramir lowers his head and closes his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep. When he awakes hours later, he notices the rain had not stopped yet, instead it had gotten worse. It now felt cold and biting. And it was sticking to his wet clothes, freezing enough so that he would have to actually brush it out of his horse's mane and off his neck. He wonders why Eomer was not calling a stop but he knew why. He would not have told his rangers to stop in weather like this. Not if they were only an hour or so away from their destination. And that is how long it takes before they finally see Helm's Deep off in the distance. They could see lights in the windows of the upper keep. Good, he was freezing and would dearly love to rest inside a warm room. Urging his horse on he follows the small group towards Helm's Deep. Sighing softly he smiles as they ride inside and over to where the horses were being stabled. He climbs off his horse and begins getting him settled in one of the stalls. He may be freezing cold, tired, and hungry, but he would take care of his horse before he took care of himself.   
  
     Eomer curses whatever magic brought the storm on. It wasn't rare to have rain in Rohan. But this rain just seemed....strange. As if someone was trying to freeze them and their horses. He couldn't help looking back at the injured as he leads everyone along to Helms Deep. His eyes rest on Faramir for a moment, swaying in his saddle, looking to all the world like he was asleep. He could tell that he was resting. If not for the face he saw a puff of smoke every time Faramir exhaled he would think the man was frozen to death. He was covered in ice, as they all were. He turns back around in his saddle and looks at Gandalf. He was mumbling something to Shadowfax. Or maybe it was he was saying magic. Maybe the storm was worse than this. With a shrug he looks ahead again, wondering why he felt dread the closer he got to Helm's Deep. Probably because of the fact his sister would not be happy with him, or Faramir. Well it was for her own good. She was skilled with a sword, yes, but he was not about to risk her life unless needed. He remains silent and in thought for the rest of the journey to Helm's Deep. He stops when he finally sees it. Ah yes. Finally a place of warmth. He calls to his men that they were almost there, his eyes landing on Faramir again. He was awake now, though he looked very cold. As they all were. With a sigh he moves his horse forward and heads toward Helms Deep. Once inside the gate he rides over to the stables and inside. Instantly he feels the numbing pain as the heat in the stable hits his frozen fingers and skin. But he ignores it and climbs down off his horse before leading it into one of the stalls and pulling his saddle and equipment off the horse. He glances at Faramir as he comes in, noticing his slow movements. He shakes his head and tends to his horse, brushing him dry and then laying a warm blanket over his back before he puts warm water and a warm mash into the feeding and watering trough in the stall. Finally he leaves the stall and heads out of the stables. He walks up to the upper keep where the lights were and walks inside, Gandalf and the others following him, all except Faramir, whom had come in last and was still tending to his horse in the stables   
  
     She sees the horses and the men coming long before anyone else does. Probably because she was staring endlessly out the window, warm under the blankets, but shivering from the cold on her face. If she got frostbite she would not be surprised. None of it means a thing as they near the keep, not to her at least as she jumps up and drops the blankets, almost tripping over them as she rushes from the room and down the stairs to the lower levels. She stands at the door to the outside, watching them get closer when it hits her, she was mad at them! They had sent her here because she needed a babysitter. She turns and runs back up to a higher level till she can find an outlook where she can get a good look at them. She could see Faramir, but he looked half dead even from way up there, the way he was slouched over and on himself, he looked about ready to fall out of the saddle. If it wasn't for the fact he was sitting up in his seat she would have thought him dead. After coming to the conclusion he wasn't dead yet, she looks at the rest of the men. It seemed that they had gotten out of it alive, she couldn't see anyone missing. Her brother was at the lead, sitting tall in his saddle. Oh she needed to definitely have a talk with that man. She just wasn't sure as to when. So she just keeps pacing as she tries to think things through until she finally realizes that they had been in the keep for awhile and she hadn't gone down yet. She quickly moves away from the window and rushes down a few flights of stairs, running into him in one of the rooms that the men had started a fire. When she sees him she doesn't know what to think or do. Then almost as if of her own accord she walks over to him and slaps him. Then just as suddenly as she slaps him she throws herself at him, hugging him tight. "You had me so scared! You are late! Even if the battle was long, you should have been here by now!" She knew that it was unreasonable to believe that, but the simple truth was, she had been worried about her brother. Worried that she had lost him and Faramir just like her Uncle, leaving her totally and completely alone. And it is those feelings that causes her tears while she clings to him sobbing.   
  
     Eomer was warming his hands by the fire when Eowyn comes into the room. He turns towards her, a smile on his face, but it is gone the second her hand connects with his cheek. It hurt more then ever since he was so cold. But when she hugs him he smiles again and hugs her back. "It could not be helped. We had to bury a few of our men and it took longer than expected. There were more of the enemy than first thought." He lets her go and then turns back to the fire. "You had no trouble along the way?" He looks at her. "If the weather is better by tomorrow morning we'll continue on. If not, we shall stay here." He rubs his hands together and turns to Eowyn. "A foul storm it is out there."   
  
     Faramir finishes tending to his horse and after patting his nose for a moment and making sure he was all settled, he leaves the stall and grabs his weapons and saddlebags. He heads out of the stalls and up to the keep, dripping wet again by the time he gets there. Walking inside he is told that Gandalf wished to talk with him. With a nod he lets the man lead him over to the room where Gandalf was. Walking inside he looks at him. "You wished to speak with me?" He stands and waits, cold to the bone but not about to show it, even to Gandalf.   
  
     Gandalf smiles slightly, amused by the sight of the new Steward of Gondor. "Yes but I had thought you would have more common sense and had gone to warm up first." He shakes his head. "Still the old Faramir, even with your father gone." He hands Faramir a blanket, watching as the young man takes it and instantly wraps it around himself, as if his life depended on the warmth it might give. "There. Now come sit down and tell me why it is you still dislike fire." He gestures to a chair in the room, then takes a seat in the other, waiting.   
  
     Faramir takes the seat gratefully and huddles more under the blanket, his equipment and things forgotten by the door. "I....who told you? Pippin I assume." He sees the nod and sighs, but still smiles. "Yes. I do not like the fire. It reminds me too much....well I see it in my dreams. They are always haunted by it. And I can still feel it. My leg still has yet to heal properly." He looks up at Gandalf. "Was it you who told me to go back? That I still had much to do while alive?"   
  
     Gandalf raises his eyebrows at that, looking shocked but amused. "Was it my voice you heard?" He watches as Faramir thinks about it, before shaking his head. "Well then it must not have been me. Your father perhaps?" Again the shake of Faramir's head. "Brother?" Again, no. He of course knew who it was, he had been there when Aragorn had pulled Faramir back from the brink of death. It had been Aragorn he had heard. "Perhaps someone else then?" He laughs at Faramir's annoyed look, getting up he shakes his head. "It will be revealed to you in time, as will be the reason. Now come along. I will show you to your room where you can get out of those wet clothes and into something dry and warm." He helps Faramir with his things, leading him from the room and down to another chamber. There was one window but it was shielded from the rain by the mountain. There was a fire going in the fireplace and candles were lit all around the room to give it light. The room was small but it had a bed and that was what was most important. "I will leave you to rest. Do not forget your medicine, Faramir. As bad as it may taste, it is one of the reasons you are still alive." He nods to the young man and then exits.   
  
     Faramir gets up and follows Gandalf, carrying his weapons with him. Once in the room he notices the fire and for once is grateful for it, as it made the room nice and warm. He nods to Gandalf, sighing. "Yes I know." He watches the old wizard leave and then winces as he drops his things to the floor. He walks over and stands as close to the fire as he can without freaking out and holds his hands out to it, shivering and wincing as his frozen fingers start to thaw out. He couldn't change into dry clothes until he could use his fingers. It had been painful and hard enough just trying to tend his horse.   
  
     Eowyn doesn't like when he dismisses her as if it was nothing. "Eomer! I am angry with you!" She stomps her foot, even if it did look a little childish. She pulls on his arm to make him look at her again. "Eomer! If we had trouble you don't seem to be too worried about it. Yes, this is indeed a foul storm, I should know, I have been sitting in the window, sitting there watching for you." She holds her arms out to her sides still unable to believe that he had not noticed just how soaking wet she was from sitting in the window waiting for them. It is all just too much and she looks defeated. "You two have no clue how you made me feel over the last several hours, do you?" This is finally said softly, her eyes so filled with pain from his actions that she can't hide it any longer. "Get warm, Eomer, your men will need you to make plans for tomorrow. I am going to my room. There is food in the kitchens, Merry and Pippin are in there cooking up a storm. Do not worry about me, I am not hungry and will not eat." Truth be told she was so upset at that point it was best that she be left alone. " If you need me, send a handmaiden, otherwise I wish to be left alone." She turns and leaves the rooms without another word. Her brother had hurt her with words and actions both tonight and she was not sure she could forgive him for that any time soon. First there had been the incident with the Orcs. And now this, making it seem as if her worry for him was nothing. Here she had just spent the worst several hours of her life envisioning his body coming back in so many pieces she could never get them all back together, not to mention Faramir's fate. As she enters her room and shuts the door she doesn't want to think of Faramir again. She had heard he was in the stable, but he was bound to leave there sooner or later and she wanted to be in her room. She didn't know when she would be able to talk to him. So for now, she just rather stay away so that she didn't say something she would later regret.   
  
     Eomer looks at his sister, frowning when she leaves. What was her problem? He'd only sent her away because he didn't wish to see her hurt again. Maybe now was time to tell her. Leaving the comfort of the fire he walks to her room and enters without knocking. "Eowyn, I think you misjudge me. You do not know why I sent you away. Yes because I didn't want you there, but not because you can not fight, because I do not wish to lose my sister. I have lost my uncle and cousin. Mother and Father are dead. We are the last, Eowyn. You and I. I do not wish to go on without you. It was bad enough, knowing you were the one who killed the Leader of the Nazgul." He holds up his hand to stop her from speaking. "Not because you did, but because the tables could have easily been turned. YOU could have been dead. You scare me, Eowyn. You do not seem to understand that we all love you, that we do things to keep you from being harmed, even if you think you won't be." He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, Eowyn. You are my sister. I wish not to lose you because you wish to prove yourself. You have nothing to prove, Sister. We all know what you are capable of."   
  
     Finally, when Faramir's fingers stop hurting and he is able to bend them without pain or stiffness, he gets undressed. He pulls out dry clothes from his belongings and pulls them on. He leaves his shirt un-tucked and winces a little as he climbs under the blankets on the bed. It was small but comfortable and warm. And he was exhausted and cold. He shivers under the blankets, then moves around so that he is in a comfortable position. He lays there but for some reason sleep wouldn't come. So he reluctantly gets up and walks over to his things. He pulls the book out and moves back over to the bed, as well as taking some of his travelling food and the medicine. He should probably have gone out and gotten some warmer food, but he just didn't feel like it. He felt weak really. He didn't think he could make it to where ever the food was anyway. So he would just sit in this little room and eat enough of the food he had that would allow him to take some of his medicine. And he would read until he fell asleep.   
  
     She was shocked when her brother follows her, not really having expected him to, shocked enough that she stands there and listens, not moving from the spot when he goes off on her. But when he is finally done she stands there in shock, staring up at him. That was what this was all about? He didn't think her unable to fight, he just didn't want to loose the last family member he had! She wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his chest, crying, unable to stop. She hadn't thought that he loved her that much. Sure, they were brother and sister, but that didn't automatically mean you loved the other one and he made her feel like that more important sister around. She hugs him tight, her knees so weak she thought that she would fall. "Oh Eomer!" She keeps holding him while she cries softly into his chest. She could believe she was such a lucky sister, and she tells him as much. When she finally is able to catch her breath, her tears drying up, she looks up at him in wonder. "You were right, Eomer. I did not realize that. I thought that you would not let me into battle because you did not think I was worthy enough. I did not realize, nor think, for an instant that that may be the reason you were doing it. I thought that you thought I was too weak, even after fighting in that battle and showing you just how good I was. Oh Eomer! I am so sorry I have been so upset with you! I did not realize. Will you forgive me for the terrible things I said to you?" Her eyes shine from the tears as she looks up at him with a watery smile, waiting for his answer with baited breath.   
  
     Eomer smiles and holds her while she cries, something he hadn't done in a long time, since their father died and left them with their uncle. He rubs her back and then when she pulls away and asks if he could forgive her he can't help but laugh. "Of course I will forgive you. You are my sister. And I should have told you before my reason for not having you along. There was more to it than just your safety. I also wanted someone I could trust to lead the guards around Uncle's body. I do not think you weak, Eowyn. Far from it. I have not thought you weak since the time you bested me in a sword fight." He smiles fondly at her. "No. I would gladly have you fight along side me. But not if it means I could lose you. I am not trying to lock you away, Eowyn, I know you will have to leave sometime, when you fall in love and marry. But for now, I would like you alive and well." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Now come along. We shall go find something hot to eat as I could use a good meal." He holds his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it.   
  
     Unable to sleep because of the numbing cold Faramir felt invading his body, he instead sits with his back against the wall beside the fireplace. He was wrapped in two blankets, shivering under them as his body continues to try and ward off the cold it felt. To keep his mind off the pain he was also in, his shoulder had begun to hurt like mad and although he took the medicine, it didn't seem to be relieving the pain anytime soon. But he would battle through it. A little pain never stopped him before. So he sits on the floor with his back against the wall, as close to the fire as he would allow himself to get, and reads his book, even if he had read it many many times before.   
  
     Eowyn takes his hand gently, nodding. "Okay, Eomer, let us go get something to eat that will warm us." She wipes at her eyes, giving him a lopsided grin. "I must look a mess. Let me freshen up and I will be down in the dining room. " She lets go of his hand, rubbing her hand along his arm as she smiles into his face. "I promise, I will meet you down there. I just would like to run a brush through my hair." She looks down at her damp clothing. "I need to get this off and changed." At his questioning look she smiles, giving him another lopsided grin. "I was waiting at the window." Her smile leaves her face as it becomes serious again. "I was at the window waiting for you all afternoon. For any sign, as I was scared." She buries her head into his chest again when he takes her into his arms and holds her. "Oh, Eomer. It has been a long day." 


	9. Gandalf Has The Nastiest Medicine

    Eomer smiles and holds her, nodding, wondering if he should tell her about Faramir, but he doesn't. He still had his issues with the man, and he didn't want Eowyn to run off to go find Faramir. So instead he just nods again and pulls away. "Yes, it has been a long day. But it is over now and we are back. Come. Get changed and I will meet you down in the kitchens. Don't be too long." He smiles and hugs her quickly before he leaves the room and heads towards where the kitchens were. Actually the room wasn't really a kitchen. It was just set up to act as one. There were fires with pots over them for cooking, and a table for preparing the food on, but that was about it.   
  
     Faramir looks up as there is a knock on the door to his room. "Enter." He wondered if it was Eowyn, but he doubted it. She had yet to even notice him. But he could not be angry with her. She was angry with him, he knew that, and probably had right to be so, as his brother had always told him. If a woman is upset with a man, it's more than likely the man's fault. He smiles as he sees who it is though. "Hello Pippin. What brings you here?"   
  
     Pippin pushes the door open and walks into the room with a smile, though that disappears when he sees Faramir. "Are all men as daft as you?" He sees the shocked look and smiles, glad for once that he got to call someone stupid instead of them always calling him that. "Gandalf told me you were cold and probably locked away in here. So I brought you some of the food Merry and I made. It's quite good." He holds out the bowl, which was much too big for him and heavy as well, towards Faramir. He is glad when he takes it and then gestures to the floor in front of the fire. Sitting down he looks over at his friend as he eats. "Was there a reason you didn't want to come down and eat with us?"   
  
     Faramir stops eating, a spoon full of the food in the bowl halfway to his mouth. He looks over at Pippin and then sighs and sets the bowl down on his lap, the book he had been reading was sitting on the floor beside him. "It was not that I did not wish company, Pippin. It was because I doubt my ability to actually make it to the kitchen. I am sore and tired and wish nothing more to sleep, but I am far too cold to sleep. Which is why I am even this close to that fire." He looks at it, then back at Pippin, smiling once again as he holds up the bowl. "But I thank you for this. It is helping."   
  
     Pippin nods, watching the man closely. He was pale, but then again, since he had awaken from then fever he was always pale it seemed. He'd asked Gandalf about it, and had been told it was the remains of the poison running through him that kept him from healing and becoming truly well. It made him wonder why he had even risked his own health to come. But then he remembers. The Lady Eowyn was the reason. He wasn't so small that he couldn't see it when a man was in love. Poor Faramir. He smiles at the man and gestures to the food. "Eat. It will help." He stays where he is, watching. When asked why he was silent and watching him, he smiles and answers truthfully, as he always did usually. "To make sure you eat it all. And when you are done I will help you into your bed and you will stay there till you fall asleep. And I will stay to make sure you do. It isn't good to tax yourself like this, Faramir." He wondered for a moment why he felt the need to protect this man, to take care of him. But he knew the reason why. Because he felt that Faramir was now his to look after, even if he could take care of himself.   
  
     Eowyn moves away from Eomer and over to the trunks that had been set up near the bed. She pulls out some clothes, going through to find something suitable. She had decided that to honor her brother tonight she would wear something more then just the normal traveling garb. It would lighten the hearts of the men after their battle this afternoon. So the clothes she pulls she is careful with, trying not to get them dirty from her wet clothes she was wearing now. Once it is all ready, she gets undressed, one of her handmaidens had returned to help her, Eomer had sent her up so that she wouldn't dawdle. Eowyn smiles at her, handing her the wet clothes as she peels them off her. It takes her awhile to get ready, being careful with every detail to make it perfect for him. She even has the handmaiden put a few braids in her hair before she carefully rolls it along the sides into a more royal look. Standing back from a scratched up mirror, she presses the wrinkles out of her skirts, turning one way then the other. "It will do," she says to Monica. Then with a light spraying of perfume, she leaves the room, heading down the halls and then down the stairs. She can hear the men talking in one of the lounges and she pauses in the doorway. The room is instantly silent when she arrives and that brings a natural blush to her cheeks. Her brother wasn't there, though she had not expected it, he would be in the kitchen. But it wasn't her brother she was looking for, it was Faramir. He needed to eat and get warm and the men were all in the lounge talking and drying off, a talk that resumes the moment she leaves the room and heads back down the halls towards the kitchen. No doubt they would be talking about how well their fair Lady was looking tonight, she had seen the smiles on a few of their faces. She doesn't take pleasure in causing those smiles for the purpose of her ego, but because she knows that if only for a moment, they might have started to feel a little normal again. She had her place to be, and now that she knew her brother's feelings in the matter, she could more easily slip into this place for the moment, leaving the warrior behind for now.   
  
     When she enters the kitchen she hears Gandalf's laugh before she hears her brother's deep tones. There was the sound of a cook, chuckling to one of the hobbits that dinner would be ready in no time if he would just go tell the others. "Good evening, men. It is nice to hear the laughter in the air again." She advances into the room fully, her brother could now see the extent of the trouble she had gone through for him and the men. "After such a hard day, I am sure that your jokes will be welcome with open arms, Gandalf." She moves over to stand by the two men, leaning in to kiss Eomer's cheek. "Dear brother, I hope that you didn't wait dinner on my account." She smiles at him tenderly, hoping that the smile will lessen any problems her next question would bring. "When I looked into the lounge, I noticed most the men warming themselves around the fire. At least those that were not already crashed in other rooms." She had seem a few open doors along they way with small fires in the hearths of rooms they were using for sleeping. But she had a funny feeling that none of them were Faramir. "Might I inquire where Lord Faramir has gotten? I am sure he will not want to miss Cook's good meal. If it is as tasty as it smells, then indeed we will want to make sure that every man gets some. A warm body and a full belly will do them well before a good sleep, for we are halfway home. Two more days and we will finally be able to lay our eyes on our own homes again."   
  
     Gandalf looks at Eomer and then back at Eowyn, pulling the tend of his pipe from his mouth. "He took his meal in his room. He was very tired from the ride so he wanted to get to sleep as quickly as possible." He gives the young woman a smile. "He is fine. Pippin is with him at the moment." He looks back at Eomer, then again at Eowyn. "Come sit. Have some food."   
  
     Eomer nods when Gandalf looks at him, then he looks at Eowyn and smiles, patting the seat next to him. "Come sit down. The bread is fresh." He holds out a piece of it to her, then looks over at Merry with shock as the hobbit takes the bread from him, and with a thank you, bows and joins his friends again as if it was nothing. He smiles and shakes his head, looking at his sister, seeing her worried look. "Eowyn. He is fine. He just needs rest, as do all of us. Come now. Have something to eat and then you can rest as well. You can see him in the morning."   
  
     Faramir winces as he gets up, shaking his head as Pippin comes to help him. "No need. I'm fine. Just a little sore." He smiles and pats the hobbit's shoulder before he walks over to his bed and gets into it. He can't help but smile as Pippin comes over and starts arranging the blanket over him. He shakes his head and sighs, putting his arm over his eyes. "What will you do once we reach Edoras?"   
  
     Pippin finishes arranging the blankets, making sure there was no way for cold to get to Faramir. He then climbs onto the bed and sits beside him, thinking about it. "I suppose I'll be going back to the Shire with Merry, Frodo, and Sam. After the funeral of course. Why?" He gives Faramir a questioning look, smiling slightly.   
  
     Faramir smiles and moves his arm from across his eyes. "Well then if you would like I could come and visit the four of you in the Shire. Would that be alright? I would love to see these woods and rolling hills you four always talk about." He winces as Pippin moves and hits his leg, which was rather sore now. When he hears the apology he laughs. "No no. Not your fault. Besides, I hurt everywhere. It was bound to happen." The last of his sentence is said with a yawn.   
  
     Pippin sees the yawn and climbs down off the bed. "You rest. I'll go tell Gandalf you've eaten." He gathers up the empty bowl and looks back at Faramir as he heads to the door. "I'll come back and check on you later if you'd like." He gets no reply and smiles, knowing the herbs had worked. He quietly leaves the room, closing the door and then heads back to the kitchen.   
  
     Eowyn stands there, not about ready to sit down without checking on Faramir, but then she decides that she doesn't want to fight with him. She didn't come down here just to start a fight. She sits next to her brother, taking another piece of bread. She would go see Faramir before she went to bed, that was all there was to it. For now she would be here with her brother and his men. "It smells so good." She takes a bite, nodding. But then she sees Pippin enter and instantly her attention is on him. "Master Pippin! How are you tonight." She sees her brother's look and just smiles ever so sweetly as she goes on. "I understand that you have been tending to our poor Lord Faramir. How is he?" She can't help keeping the genuine concern out of her voice as she gazes questioningly at the little hobbit. She was still upset with Faramir, he wasn't getting out of it that easy, but she was more concerned about his health right now. She could be mad at him when he was better. She hadn't liked the way that he had rode in with the rest and she was certain that he must be in pain. She indeed would go see him tonight, and maybe give him a massage. It would help him sleep. He had admitted to her that he had liked it, that it had relieved his pain. She knew it would. She waits for his answer as she silently eats, trying to seem as if the answer was just a passing curiosity, but blowing it big time.   
  
     Pippin looks up as he hears his name, then quickly looks at Gandalf, who just nods, then looks back at Eowyn as the cook comes and takes the bowl from him. He walks over and climbs up onto the chair beside Eowyn. "He is fine...a little cold but he's sleeping now." He looks at Gandalf again, nodding when he asks if it had worked. He smiles. "He didn't suspect a thing, though even if he knew I don't think he would have cared. He was half dead anyway!" He sees Gandalf's eyes widen and then narrow. He knew that look all too well. He'd said something he shouldn't. He gives Gandalf a sheepish look before looking at Eowyn. "I mean he was exhausted. Almost fell asleep eating." He hoped that would fix the situation. Excusing himself he gets down from his chair and nods to the two men and Eowyn before he joins Merry, Sam, and Frodo at their much lower table. He sees their looks. "What?"   
  
     Sam speaks up, sighing. "Lame brain. She is worried about Captain Faramir and then you go and say that." He drinks some of his ale, shaking his head. "Idiot." He laughs at what Merry says, and the look on Pippin's face, shaking his head again.   
  
     "What? What indeed, Pippin." Merry eats some of the bread he stole from Eomer and sighs. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to protect him from her." He hears Frodo and Sam laugh and smiles, then he claps Pippin on the back. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure you didn't do too much damage."   
  
     Frodo smiles and laughs when Sam does, shaking his head as he finishes off his food. Even now, after all this time, even a simple stew tasted like food fit for a king. "No. But I think you should refrain from speaking in front of others from now on." He smiles, teasing Pippin. He was so glad to finally be going home, with his friends.   
  
     Eomer shakes his head at the little hobbit, once again thinking of how foolish they were. "Do not worry, Dear Sister. He is fine. If he was not he would not have made it this far. He just needs rest." He puts his arm around his sister for a moment, giving her a quick hug before he pulls away to start eating his food. He looks over after a few minutes and sees she wasn't really eating so he sighs. "Eowyn, you must eat. I assure you, he is alright. Just sleeping."   
  
     Gandalf too was watching Eowyn, an amused little smile on his face. If she and Faramir did not tell each other their true feelings soon....well he might just have to work a little magic. "Your brother is right, M'Lady. He is quite fine. I added a little magic to his food. Knowing how he dislikes his medicine I've found a better way, though he will not like my meddling I am sure. Eat now and I will take you with me when I go to check on him later."   
  
     Eowyn looks at Pippin in shock. Dead? He had looked half dead to her from the window and now Pippin was only confirming her feelings in the matter. She is about ready to get up when her brother gives her a hug. She stays for the moment. Picking up her spoon she looks at her dish, the smell no longer holding anything for her. She can hear the sounds of the others reprimanding Pippin for what he had said, but she can't seem to even pick up her spoon. She more or less just keeps pushing the stew around with it in the bowl. She should have gone to him the moment he got here, instead she had been mad at him and hadn't done anything but yell at her brother. Then once more she made another excuse not to see him, taking her time changing when she should have been the one that had been helping him, not Pippin. She hears Gandalf and looks up at him, giving him a lopsided smile. "I am eating, see." She puts the spoon in her mouth, but there is hardly anything on it. As it is she almost gags. She just can't bring herself to eat. It tasted like wood and was as dry as wood as well. She didn't know what was happening, if it was the guilt of not taking care of him because she was mad at him or if she was getting sick herself from sitting for hours in the rain looking for them to come home. When she looks at Gandalf again, she can hear him talking but doesn't know what he is saying. He was talking about going to see Faramir and it finally registers. As it does her eyes start to come back to life, a little color enters her cheeks and she nods at him. "I would like that. But I can't promise you on eating. I had a huge lunch while you were still getting here," she lies. She does it so well that she doubted her brother would even be able to tell. But since she couldn't seem to taste the food, she was having a hard time getting it down. She takes another tiny bite, making it seem like she was eating heartily, though once again the spoon is more empty then it is full. She keeps picking at her food like that as they all go back to eating. She finally asks the question on top of her mind. "What did you give him, Gandalf?" She couldn't help it, she had to ask, even though she had heard her brother groan at her bringing the conversation back to Faramir.   
  
     Gandalf too hears Eomer groan and smiles, shaking his head at the young man before he looks at Eowyn again. "I gave him nothing more than a few sleeping herbs." And a few others. It wasn't really magic he was using, just common medicine. But this was elfish medicine he was using. Hopefully it would finally rid the young man of the poison that still flowed through his veins. If not.....well then he would just take him to Rivendell himself.   
  
     Eowyn smiles, glad that he was looking after him. She knew that she shouldn't keep bringing him up, what would people start to think. No, what she needed to do was find something else to talk about. She glances at her brother, taking a small bite of bread. "You have yet to tell me how it went in the village."   
  
     Eomer stops eating and looks at his sister as he puts his piece of bread down on his plate. "Well....we lost 15 men and twice that were injured." Including your precious Faramir, though he doesn't say that. Instead he just continues. "Some of the enemy escaped but that was expected." He looks at Gandalf, then goes back to eating, figuring that was all she wanted to know.   
  
     Eowyn frowns, looking down and speaking softly. "We will need to honor them, Eomer. I think that we should say something in the morning. I will say something tonight to the men." She glances at him. "Who is all injured?" There were a few she hoped had not been the ones to perish, husbands of some of the women left behind. To have them die so close to home, after the major battle, saddened her. She didn't even realize that she was crying over them, she just sits there very still, looking at Eomer with a great sadness in her eyes. It was her major flaw, her compassion, because she would weep for each man, taking each death to heart. It took a lot out of her both mentally and physically. But there was no other way with her, her love knew no bounds, if it be for her people or for one man.   
  
     Eomer pats her hand gently. "They were buried with honor. And tomorrow morning we will honor them again. So that the people not there can. And when we arrive home we shall honor them yet again, and all the others, at Uncle's funeral feast. Now. Eat." He gestures to her food, then goes back to his.   
  
     Gandalf sits back and watches the two, then he looks on Eowyn, smiling. "If you eat a little more, I shall take you to see him." He sits back and waits, looking at the hobbits and nodding to them as they say goodnight and leave the kitchen to go to their room.   
  
     Eowyn smiles over at the hobbits, nodding and telling them goodnight. "Sleep well, young ones. We will see you on the morrow." She looks at Gandalf in shock when he speaks, wondering just what he knew of her and Faramir. She had not said a thing, but that didn't mean he hadn't. However, Gandalf had spoken to her about her love for Faramir before now, so for him to be still in tuned to the situation, she wasn't too shocked. She gives him a nod and takes her bread, dipping it into her stew and taking a bite before looking back at her brother. "That is good, Eomer. We do not wish to have anyone forgotten in this battle." She shakes her head sadly. "It breaks my heart that they had to die, especially after making it through the other battle." She takes a few more bites of the stew, only for Gandalf, only for Faramir, because she still couldn't taste it. Especially since they had started talking of the dead.   
  
     Gandalf watches Eowyn a little longer, and when she had gotten down at least half the bowl of stew he stands up and puts out his pipe. "Come along then." He nods to Eomer. "I will walk her back to her room. Get some rest." He then moves to the door and waits for Eowyn. When she comes he leads her out of the kitchen and to Faramir's room. He knocks on the door, but gets no answer so he slowly opens it. The candles were still going in the room so he walks over to the figure asleep under all the blankets and smiles, shaking his head. He rests his hand on Faramir's forehead, frowning slightly as he notices the heat there. "He has developed a slight fever. He should not have come." He looks over at Eowyn and holds his hand out to her. When she comes and takes it he replaces his hand with hers on Faramir's forehead. "Not as bad as it was before, but not good either. Stay with him. I need to make a drink for him." He shakes his head and exits the room, mumbling a little. He could tell the fever wasn't anything serious, but it could be if left untreated. He would have to stay with Faramir tonight. Hopefully the drink he was going to make would work.   
  
     Eowyn is lost in thought when Gandalf finally tells her to come. Getting up she hugs her brother and kisses his forehead. "I will see you in the morning, Dear Brother." She smiles softly before she turns and leaves the room. She doesn't say anything all the way to Faramir's room. It is as if she knows there is something wrong, something that she can't help with. She can barely keep her composure when he takes her over to the edge of Faramir's bed. The man looked half-dead indeed. She nods to Gandalf, waiting until he leaves before she settles on Faramir's bed, lightly holding his face in her palms, she leans down and kisses his forehead tenderly. She wasn't worried about being sick, she probably was running a slight fever of her own. No, she was just worried about her precious Faramir. "You try too much. Gandalf is right, you never should have come. It was too soon, you should have stayed back in your own village. Now all I have done is make your sickness worse." As she talks she moves around to where she was behind him on the bed, moving him gently so that he was leaning back against her, his body resting back against hers, her hands moving to his shoulders to start slowly massaging them. She would take the kinks out and get enough of his blood pumping so that he might relax more, his body was so stiff and cold. She didn't like the cold part and she pulls the blankets up more around him, not caring how it looked with her sitting up against the headboard and him nestled between her legs. Only Gandalf would be back and she was fully clothed. So she keeps talking to him softly, never stopping her slow massage, letting her hands move across his shoulders and down his arms under the blankets, trying not to wake him. "I am still mad at you, Faramir. I will be mad at you for awhile. But I do not know if I am more mad at you for sending me off or for getting sick. Or both. You are so frustrating sometimes. What ever am I going to do with you?"   
  
     Faramir doesn't wake up when they enter the room, nor when Gandalf lays his hand against his forehead, though he does moan softly. He doesn't wake up, until Eowyn moves behind him in the bed. But he only wakes up enough that he could register someone talking to him. Someone with a very lovely voice, and soothing hands. He shivers a little from the cold he still felt, though for some reason it was starting to leave wherever her hands rubbed him. He lays still looking asleep though her hands were slowly waking him up, causing him to fight the effect of the medicine. He sighs softly, finally speaking, though he speaks in a sleepy voice. "Mad at me for what?"   
  
     Eowyn jumps slightly when he speaks, pausing for a moment. Then the smiles and starts slowly massaging her arms again slowly. "Mad at you for suggesting that I not come with you to the village. You, like my brother, decided without asking me that I was fragile, too fragile to fight. I am mad at you, Faramir, and you aren't going to get out of it for awhile. But what you are going to do," she leans down, all the while whispering back at him, she kisses his forehead ever so softly, laying her cheek against his forehead for a moment before going back to massaging his arms. "Go back to sleep, Faramir. You are not supposed to wake right now." Or I couldn't be behind you. She hopes that he does go back to sleep, staying silent now herself to listen to her breathing, still slowly massaging him.   
  
     Faramir slowly opens his eyes, blinking, so tired still that he has a hard time keeping his eyes open. "I did not..." He yawns and leans back against her again, closing his eyes. "tell you to come........because....I did not want to see you......hurrrrrr......" He snaps awake, blinking rapidly. He sits up but is pulled back against something nice and warm. He sighs and smiles, settling back against Eowyn again. He turns his head and looks up at her, still looking quite sleepy. "You are a dream." He snuggles back against her more, smiling and closing his eyes again. "I think I like this dream."   
  
     Eowyn quickly pulls him back against herself when he wakens, trying to sooth him "You need to settle down. You are not dreaming." She kisses his forehead again. I am really here. But you need to keep resting. I am sorry that you aren't feeling good. I hope that you will feel better in truth..." She caresses his hair back from his forehead, kissing it again. "You are being the perfect gentleman." She settles back, his smile enough to keep her warm if they weren't already under the covers. "Shhh everything will be okay," she says softly, feeling it really would. Right at that moment, she could think of no other place she rather be.   
  
     Faramir sighs with content and then looks up at her again. "I am feeling less cold now. You must tell me though, what it is I can do to earn your forgiveness." He turns his head and smiles up at her again, though there was something else in his eyes. He didn't like people being mad at him. He'd had enough of that from his father, and yes, even Boromir at times. Though with Boromir he usually was forgiven minutes later. His brother never could stay mad at him. Now if Eowyn was mad at him, would she forgive him? Or would she slowly push him away? He hoped for the forgiveness.   
  
     Eowyn is lost in his eyes for a moment, her breath catching at the look there. "I do not know, I have never been mad at you like this before. I need to know why you did it that may help. I forgave my brother, I see no reason I can't forgive you." She leans down and kisses his forehead, though she rather kiss his lips, she didn't want Gandalf to come in and find her half-making love to him.   
  
     Faramir smiles up at her and then pulls away and turns around in the bed. "If I do tell you, will I get a proper kiss?" He gives her his most innocent smile, though he knew exactly what he was doing. He was feeling a little better, though he still felt cold and tired and his head hurt but for some reason, with her there, everything was bearable.   
  
     Gandalf enters the room and shakes his head, having heard Faramir's words. With an amused smile he raps his staff lightly against the back of Faramir's head. Not enough to hurt but enough to startle him. "You are lucky it is I and not her brother." He holds his hand up to Eowyn, gesturing for her to stay where she was. He could tell she had been helping. "Do as you were, Eowyn. It is helping I'm sure." He then looks at Faramir who was eyeing the mug he held warily. With a sigh he shakes his head. "It's not as bad as your medicine. Come, turn around and drink all of it." He hands the mug to Faramir, watching as he takes it and sniffs it before making a face. "Fine. Do not drink it. Have your medicine." He turns as if to retrieve the flask off the floor and laughs as Faramir says a quick but forceful no and then carefully downs the steaming liquid in the cup. He smiles fondly at the young man, looking like a father who was watching his beloved son, then he laughs at the look on Faramir's face as he hands back the empty cup. "I said it was not as bad as your medicine. I did not say it was not bad itself." He sets the cup down and then takes a seat, watching as once again Faramir fights sleep. "Sleep, Faramir. The herbs are helping. But you must not fight them. That's a good boy." He smiles and then looks at Eowyn when Faramir is finally asleep. "He will not awake now, even from your touch. Not till tomorrow at least." He looks at Faramir again, frowning slightly. "He is still too pale...." He says it quietly to himself, though Eowyn still could hear him.   
  
     Eowyn smiles softly at Faramir, his offer tempting, wanting to give him a proper kiss, her eyes going to his lips as she pauses her massage. When Gandalf comes in she jumps just as much as he does, blushing. She goes to get out but then stays where she is, letting him settle back between her legs and resting his head against her chest when he is done with his drink. She can tell he wasn't about ready to wake up this time indeed when his breathing becomes much more even and deep. She glances up at Gandalf as she starts to once more massage his shoulders slowly and his arms, finally she moves so that his head is in her lap and she is lightly massaging his temples. "You are right, Gandalf. He is too pale. It is as if he can not shake the sickness. I am very worried, Gandalf." She looks up at him, frowning. "I do not know what is going on, but I know that I do not want him passing on into the other world. I want him here, with me."   
  
     Gandalf moves over to a chair and brings it closer to the bed. He sits down and takes Faramir's hand, turning it over and looking at the palm. He studies it then sighs and holds the young man's hand, shaking his head. "Curse his father. If not for Faramir's sense of duty to his father he would not have agreed and tried to retake Osgiliath! Curse Denethor! It is his fault his son is not well." He sighs and shakes his head. "It has always been his fault."   
  
     Eowyn uses her fingers to comb his hair back from his forehead, her touch tender and loving. "It is because of his love for his brother. He just wanted to prove to his father he was as good. What he doesn't realize is that he is just as good as his brother and better in some ways. They both had their strengths and weaknesses. My fair Faramir's biggest weakness is the memory of a man he never could please. There has to be a way to get him to believe in himself." She shakes her head slightly. "He shouldn't have come. He should have stayed back where he could have been taken care of. I never should have suggested he come." She leans over and kisses the tip of his nose before straightening and looking at Gandalf. "Maybe we should stay here longer? Till he is ready to ride again? Or maybe you could take him home? He could rest on one of the carts and I am sure that Eomer would send his best men along. I just do not want anything more to happen to him. "   
  
     Gandalf shakes his head. "He would not leave, Eowyn. He came not because you asked but because he wanted to. Even though it is rare, he can be stubborn." He sighs and sits back after letting go of Faramir's hand. "No. We should continue on. He would have it no other way." He looks at Eowyn. "As for helping him believe in himself.....well Boromir was usually the best at that. If not for his older brother, I doubt Faramir would be the man he is today. Did you know his father never wanted him? Even from the beginning. Do you know what the names Boromir and Faramir mean?"   
  
     Eowyn is saddened by the old man's words, her eyes misting over as she looks down at Faramir's face. "No, I don't. What does it mean?" She doesn't look away from his face as she listens to Gandalf. If it was the last thing she did, she would make sure that Faramir believed in himself again. Would that be why he was so shy around her? Because he didn't believe he could have someone like her? But that would be silly, he is no less then her, his royal blood testifying to that fact. And so far he had stood up to her brother in every way, even to sneaking by him and risking getting him caught to wake her that morning. She knew it now, she knew what it was that she felt for him. She loved Faramir.   
  
     Gandalf looks down at Faramir, a stormy look on his face. "Boromir means Precious Jewel. Faramir means Half Jewel. Can you tell which was favored from birth?" He sighs and shakes his head. "But Faramir, even after all the years of abuse, he still loved his father. Even if his father never showed him love. That is why it was so much harder for him after the death of his mother. That was when I would try to visit Minas Tirith as much as possible. But I could not always be there. Boromir looked after him when I was gone. That is the reason for the close bond between the two. And why Faramir had the vision of Boromir's death and not Denethor."   
  
     Eowyn leans down, not caring that Gandalf was there, and kisses Faramir tenderly. It is a very telling kiss for anyone looking because it showed just how much she loved him, it was tender and caring, though not demanding as the person receiving it did not know. No, but it was still a kiss for a lover for a loved one. She kisses him as if to heal the pain he has had to endure, her hands lightly caressing his cheeks. Then she pulls away, resting her forehead against his and taking a deep breath. "He will never be that again, Gandalf. I may be mad at him, but he will never know nothing more then love from me." She straightens, looking up at the older man, a great sadness in her eyes. "Why would someone do this to another person? Why would a father treat a son as such? Who could take this kind soul, a soul that only wants nothing more then to love and be loved, and step on it. He needs to be healed, not only in his body but in his soul. If you can help with his body, Gandalf, then I will make sure his heart never wants for love." She meant it, she didn't know how it had happened, but she had fallen in love with this man. Truly deeply in love with him. She wanted nothing more then for him to be happy. He deserved it.   
  
     Gandalf sighs and shakes his head. "Denethor blamed Faramir for Faramir's mother's death. Denethor loved his wife more than anything. But it did not begin there. Faramir was never the soldier Boromir was. He wasn't as strongly built as his brother and he never wished to learn how to fight. Though he did. And he is quite good. Which is why men follow him. No. Faramir is a good fighter in his own right. But he would prefer to spend his days reading and writing and making his music." He smiles and shakes his head. "You should ask him to play a song when we reach Edoras. I'm sure he will be more than happy to. Though he might need a little coaxing." He then sighs and stretches in his chair. "I do hope you can give him the love he needs, Eowyn. Since the loss of his brother he does not know where he belongs anymore." He smiles at Faramir and then looks at Eowyn. "I should take you to your room now.....unless you wish to stay here with him tonight?"   
  
     Eowyn sighs, shaking her head. "I wish to stay here tonight, Gandalf, as you well know. But it would not be proper and my brother would not approve. So," she moves from under him, getting out of the bed. "I will go to my room." She pulls the blankets up around Faramir carefully. "But that is just between you and me, Gandalf." She turns and looks at him. "My love I mean. I have yet to tell Faramir and Eomer does not need to know. I have only told you because I have only just realized what the burning in my gut was. It is seeing him like this that has made me realize the extent of it as well. I just hope that one day I can have the nerve to tell him. Till then, I will just have to love him from afar." She smiles softly, then turns back to Faramir and kisses him goodnight. "Good night, my Love. I hope that your dreams are happy ones. I know mine will be." She moves away from him and takes Gandalf's hand. "Come on, then you can return to check in on him before you retire as well." She thinks about it, she will come in during the night to check on him, especially if she was going to be the only one checking on him.   
  
     Gandalf smiles and nods, getting up and leading her from the room. "Not a word of it will be said to him or your brother." Just like he wasn't going to be the one telling Eowyn that Faramir loved her. Now if they could just tell each other they'd be set. He stops outside the door to her room. "You get some sleep now. And stay away from the window." He smiles at her, and then lets her go before he heads back to Faramir's room.   
  
     Eowyn walks along with him, glad he wasn't going to mention anything to her brother. That was going to be a totally different mess of worms she was going to have to deal with. And now wasn't the time. She gives Gandalf a quick hug. "I will not go anywhere near the window, I promise. I have them shut so that the room should already be plenty warm and totally dry." She nods at him as she opens the door, feeling the heat coming from the room, glad that they had kept the fire going so that she wouldn't get any sicker then she already was. "Goodnight." She closes the door and heads over to the bed, smiling at Monica as she comes over to help her get ready for bed. She fills her in on what was going on with Faramir, glad she had someone she could confide in at least.   
  
     Gandalf walks into Faramir's room and takes a seat by the young man's bed again. He shakes his head as he reaches over and touches his forehead. The medicine was doing it's job. But he still was far too pale for his liking. He couldn't help wondering if Faramir would ever be rid of the poison that ran threw him. Curse Denethor again for causing the boy anguish. Even with his father dead, Faramir still suffered. Shaking his head he moves away from the bed and over to sit by the fire, looking at it thoughtfully as he prepares for a long night.   
  
     Eowyn finally is ready for bed and she moves over to it, crawling beneath the covers and laying there, looking at the ceiling. She pulls the blankets up around her and snuggles to get warmer, turning on her side and looking at the fire. She lays there, just staring at it, thinking about the man a few doors down from her. Would he ever love her? Could he love her? If he had not really known love, could he ever be able to give it? She knew she wanted him to love her, because she was finally able to admit that she loved him. But was her love enough? That was the most important question. Was her love enough? He had been deprived of it for so long, from what Gandalf said, that it was obvious that he didn't know it. Not like he really should. And if he didn't know it as he should, then would what she had to offer ever be enough? He deserved so much more then that. So much more then her. She lay there, unable to sleep, knowing she should get a few hours sleep before she snuck back to her room. So she closes her eyes and just lays there, finally realizing she would just have to wait till she didn't hear anyone else moving around, then she would go see him again, because she wasn't going to get to sleep until she did see him again. 


	10. Why Risk It All?

    Faramir awakens to the sound of voices outside his room and the feel of sunlight against his face. He stretches and turns over, then jumps as he sees a face looking at his. He is up instantly, his hand going to his side where his sword would be. But he then hears the deep laugh and sighs, laying back down and pulling the pillow over his head. "Must you do that all the time, Gandalf." He groans and sighs. Then he turns onto his stomach and pulls the pillow back under his head. "Give me a few more minutes please." He hears the laugh again and then moments later he hears the door to his room close. He lifts his head from the pillow and looks to see if Gandalf actually left. When he sees he is finally alone he sighs and smiles to himself, laying his head back on the pillow and trying his best to go back to sleep. He had been having a good dream for once. One of his ladylove, Eowyn. It had been so real too. He could feel her lips on his and hear soft words from her and even her hands. It was truly amazing. Unknown to him but she had actually visited him during the night. If he had known he would not have been lounging in bed right now.   
  
     Eowyn had indeed gotten up during the night and come in to check on him. She hadn't fallen asleep, but Gandalf had, at least he seemed asleep when she came in. And he hadn't said a word the whole time she was there. So as far as she knew, she had been able to sneak in, check on Faramir, give him another kiss and then cover up Gandalf and left the room. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that she had finally gotten to sleep. However, she had gotten up early and already had her breakfast. It helped that her brother had woke her, reminding her that they needed to get going.   
  
     Some of the voices Faramir could hear outside his room was that of hers and Eomer. "I promise, I won't be long. But he needs to eat and he needs to get a fire lit under him. I am that fire." She looks at her brother tenderly when he tells her that he could get Faramir motivated a lot quicker. "I am sure that you could, but I think that I would much rather do that." She leans her back against the door, still holding the tray she had brought with her that had his breakfast on it. "Brother, Dear, please. I promised you before, and I meant it. I will not do anything to endanger our family or our family's name. Now if you would open the door for me, then I can take this tray in there and get back down to the men." She smiles when he finally relents and opens the door, telling her he would be waiting and to hurry. "Yes, Eomer. I will see you in the kitchens. You can wait there while you have your own breakfast." Then she is in the room and the door closed behind her. Her face brightens when she sees him laying there and for a moment she doesn't say anything. Then she heads for the table in the room, a bright smile on her face. "Faramir, time for breakfast. You need to get up and eat so that we can get everything packed up. Eomer would like to get underway well before noon though he is going to have to just deal with us leaving closer to noon. The rains have only just stopped," she says as she puts the tray on the table and turns to look at his body, "and the carts still have to be filled with our things. There are a few things we will be taking with us from Helm's Deep. And the most important thing that we will be hauling on those open carts will be you." This last is said very softly, her hands clasped loosely in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was standing there waiting for him to roll over so that she could catch a glimpse of his face, just a little glimpse that would make her morning.   
  
     Faramir hears the door open and close but feigns sleep as he waits for whoever it was to sleep. When she finally does he can't help but smile. But he doesn't move, not until she says he would be riding in the cart. That gets him turned over and he gives her a confused look as he sits up in the bed. "Why should I ride in a cart? I can ride my horse, Eowyn." He gets out of the bed and tucks his shirt into his pants, yawning as he walks over to the table and looks down at the food. He looked much better than he had the night before. Even a little color had returned to his skin. "Did Gandalf help prepare the food?" He looks at her, waiting for her answer as he walks over to a basin in his room filled with clean water. He splashes it over his face and hair and then dries off with the clean cloth left beside it. Finally he looks back at her. "You are looking particularly lovely this morning." He sits down and picks up a piece of bread, gesturing to the food. "Have you eaten?"   
  
     Eowyn sees him sleeping and can't help but smile. He looked so good like that. She wanted to run her hands over his shoulders and arms again. Oh she may not admit it to anyone, but she would admit it to herself that she had very thoroughly enjoyed the massages that she had been giving him last night. He was nothing but muscle under that shirt and she finds she is having a hard time keeping her eyes off of his back as he lay there. "Good morning, Faramir," she says very softly, not wanting to startle him awake. "I have your breakfast." She moves over to the table and puts the tray down, starting to empty it. "You have to eat so that we can get on our way. You will be riding in the cart this morning." He had remained so still and quiet that she jumps when he moves, a hand touching her chest from the shock. She shakes her head at him. "Don't do that to me, Faramir. You will end up scarring me to death! Now come eat." When he finally does sit down and asks her if she has eaten, she nods. "Yes, I was up a long time ago." She does however pull a cup towards her. "I do however have some tea, that I might join you for your morning meal." She sits there smiling at him a moment before she says anything more. "The reason that you have to ride in the cart is so that you can heal better. You pushed it too hard yesterday and I do not wish a half dead man at the next place we stop. She says it in a way as if to broke no argument.   
  
     Faramir looks up at her and frowns just a little. "No no. Honestly, Eowyn, I am feeling much better. I can ride my horse." He didn't want to be stuck in a cart, not if it meant looking weak to others. He was taught that weakness was bad, why else would he had had to be punished almost constantly by his father. Because he had always been a weak child, more prone to sickness, more prone to broken bones. But he learned to overcome his weaknesses, his father having always pushed him to be stronger. No. He wouldn't show weakness. "I can make it to Edoras, Eowyn."   
  
     Eowyn looks down at the cup, pouting slightly. She had expected this, and she wasn't one to not try something sneaky. "Oh," she looks up at him sadly. "I was hoping that I could read some of your book to you. Or you could read some more to me. I guess that I will have to be there by myself." She shrugs slightly, still looking sad as she brings the cup to her lips and takes a sip. "I can read it by myself can't I? I mean, I will be there alone. I promised to take it easy to Eomer today because I went and caught a cold waiting in the rain for all of you to return." She had indeed promised him, but the conversation hadn't totally gone that way. Basically she had told him she would ride in one of the carts with Faramir because he was sick and she wanted him not to tax himself any more then he had to. And Eomer had informed her that she would have a handmaiden with her if she was going to do that and keep the curtains on the sides open so that he could keep an eye on the two. He didn't trust Faramir.   
  
     Faramir looks up at her and frowns, listening to her. Then he looks back down at his food. He could ride in one of the carts with her. But he would still seem weak. But then again....he really shouldn't even BE on the trip. And he had served the ride through that storm. So....maybe it wouldn't be so bad to rest a little. He ignores the voice in his head, the one telling him it would just prove how weak he is and how it proved his father was the one making him strong. Looking up at Eowyn he nods. "If it is your wish that I ride with you then I shall ride with you. Even if it is in a cart. Though I wonder how you got your brother to allow you to ride with me." He eats some more of the breakfast she had brought for him, stopping only to take a drink from the cup by his plate.   
  
     She is so relieved when he says he will ride with her that she almost doesn't catch what he says next. She quickly looks up, realizing he still needed something, so she tries to help out. "Because I did not want to travel in the cart and so in order for him to get me to ride in it, I said he had to allow you in there." She reaches out and covers his hand with hers, leaning in close to him, she says softly. "You really don't mind keeping me company, do you? I know you don't really need to be there, but it will make my afternoon so much easier if you are. And we will be able to talk more." She leans in the rest of the way and kisses him ever so softly, pulling back to whisper against his lips, "Good morning."   
  
     He smiles at her kiss, nodding. "Good morning to you too, Sweet Eowyn." He stares at her for a moment, then smiles and shakes his head. "No. I will enjoy travelling with you just as much." He finishes off his food and then looks at her again. He notices something different about her so he studies her eyes. She seemed more.....understanding. It is then he remembers Gandalf. "What did he tell you?" He was suddenly nervous. Gandalf must have told her something of his past. More than what he told her.   
  
     She looks at him with a frown as she settles back in her seat, picking up her tea. "What who told me?" She takes a sip of tea, glad he had finally relented, but now confused about why he suddenly looked like he wished he wasn't there at all.   
  
     "What Gandalf told you. Whatever it was it is not true." He frowns, unable to lie to her anymore than he could to his brother or Gandalf. With a sigh he shakes his head. "No. It was probably true. I have never known Gandalf to lie. But you must understand, Eowyn. He wasn't always a bad man. Not totally. Not until after Mother died. Then he helped me be strong. If not for Father I would probably not be the man I am now."   
  
     Before she can stop herself she speaks. "No, you would probably be a much better man." She frowns, glancing at him sadly. "I am sorry, I should not speak of your father that way." She moves over so that she is sitting right next to him and she takes one of his hands in hers, holding it in her lap as she sits sideways in her chair so as to be closer to him. "Faramir, he didn't say anything bad, he didn't need to. You have to remember, I was there when your father sent you into a useless battle. I saw the end result. I have watched you suffer for that fact. I spent hours here last night and then again in the middle of the night, just holding you, trying to massage away some of the pain. I have seen and I have felt the result. Gandalf didn't need to say anything." She didn't care if she had just admitted to her little early morning trip into his bed, she just wanted to make him realize that she knew without others telling her. She cared about him, a care and love that was currently written all over her face as she gazes at him.   
  
     He looks over at her, holding her hand and frowning. He felt like crying at the look on her face and her words. But no. He was not going to start crying in front of her. Instead he puts a confused look on his face. "Why.....why do you risk your own health for me, Eowyn? I do not wish for you to become ill because you are looking after me."   
  
     She leans in more, taking his face in her hands, her eyes searching his. Could she tell him? Should she tell him? She had told Gandalf and he wasn't the one that she loved. "Because I love you, Faramir. And coming to you in the middle of the night did not risk my health. You were not going to make me sick, but I knew that I could help make you better. So I got into that bed with you and I held you and I kept you warm for awhile, massaging the kinks and knots that the cold has caused in your arms and then when I was certain you would sleep better, I returned to my own bed. Because I love you, Faramir. That is why." She holds her breath, having laid it all out there like that, knowing with a single word he could crush her heart and her soul, she can't help but just sit there, her hands trembling as they hold his head, holding her breath and waiting.   
  
     He looks at her as she speaks, wondering how she could love a man like him. He was a failure to his father, someone who should have died where Boromir did. But that was his father. Boromir never once regretted having him as a brother. Even when mad at him he never once said the words. Oh he would call him names but he would always apologize afterwards. And now here before him sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she said she loved him. And he had looked into her eyes and seen nothing but truth there. Truth and love. He can't help it, he lets out a soft little sob as he goes to speak, his eyes brimming with tears. Who cared if he was showing weakness. She loved him. He reaches up and lightly caresses her cheek, looking at her with awe. "Oh my dear Eowyn. I do not understand why a woman like you would fall for me. You are far more than I could ever hope to deserve. But I do understand that you do love me. I can see no lie in your words." He smiles and takes hold of her face gently, looking into her eyes. "And you will see no lie in mine. I love you, Eowyn of Rohan." And with that said he leans in and kisses her like he had always wanted to, with love and passion.   
  
     She moves out of her chair and into his lap, never once parting from his kiss, her arms going around him to hold him close to her. She pours her love into the kiss, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, her body responding to him, matching his passion with her own as she melts against him. When she finally does pull from the kiss it is only for a moment, leaning her forehead against his. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that, Faramir," she says breathlessly, her cheeks flushed from the kiss, her eyes damp with tears of her own. "I have waited a lifetime for you, Faramir of Gondor. You will forever own my heart." Then she closes the mere breath of space between their lips and kisses him deeply, passionately, leaving him no doubt that she loved him with all her heart.   
  
     He smiles against her lips and holds her tighter, returning her kiss. When finally he pulls back it is rather reluctantly. He smiles and reaches up to caress her cheek gently again, then leans in and kisses her again, though more softly this time. He pulls back and then looks at her, a strange smile on his face, though it was a happy one. "Now I understand why you wanted me in the cart with you. You wanted to be alone with me again. Though I do not think your brother wants you alone with me." He laughs at her look, knowing he was right. "Yes. I assumed as much."   
  
     She sees that she can't hide it from him, but at least he was going to be on the cart with her and he wouldn't be taxing himself by riding. Though right now all she could think about was that he said he loved her. He really loved her. "The curtains have to be up on both sides," she says, looking down a little, then back up through her lashes at him as she gives him a lopsided smile. "You have no idea what it took for me to convince him to let you be there with me. So please, since I did get him to agree, spend the afternoon with me there." She was absently rubbing her thumb over his cheek, her own feeling flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses. But none of that mattered, all that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him. "He will have to get used to the idea, Faramir. I do not throw my heart around." Indeed the only other person who had come close to having her heart was Aragorn. But compared to Faramir, her love was that of a brother to Aragorn. No, this love was so much more.   
  
     He smiles at her, amused but not surprised at Eomer's actions. "He is a good brother. I would have hoped to be like him if ever I had a sister." He kisses her once more, then sighs. "You will need to get up." At her questioning look he smiles. "You want me to ride in the cart with you, well I will need to change my bandages and finish packing my things. And I dare ask if you are ready to go yet. Ah but you do have people to help you." He smiles, kissing her again. "I am looking forward to our ride together more and more."   
  
     She kisses him softly once more, unable to help herself. Then dropping her hands from his face, she gets up, straightening her skirts. "Yes, I have help, but I do not like to use it if I do not have to. Ah, sweet Faramir," she sighs, putting her empty tea cup on the tray and starting to put the rest of the stuff on the tray as well, at least that which he was done with. "I am sure that you would have made a great brother to a younger sister. Because you are a great man."   
  
     He stands and helps her clear the empty dishes off the table and back onto the tray. "Ah but it was Boromir who made me that way." He smiles sadly, then he sighs and looks at her. "He would have liked you. Here. I will take that to the kitchens. You probably should go find your brother." He smiles at her. "Before he assumes I have stolen your virtue." He picks up the tray, noticing he was finally getting his strength back. Good. He didn't like feeling weak. He'd spent enough of his childhood feeling weak. "Shall I meet you outside then?"   
  
     She moves over to him and once more reaches up to hold his head in her hands, the tray between them. "Once again you keep getting things all confused. Who ever said I would let you steal anything?" She grins mischievously at him, then leans in and kisses him passionately. Pulling away, she nods and heads to the door. "I will meet you outside. I need to finish getting ready. Don't forget to bring your book. This time I will read to YOU." She opens the door for him, waiting.   
  
     "A promise I shall hold you to, M'Lady." He grins and moves out through the door, waiting for her to follow before he asks. "Now....since I have never been here before....where is the kitchen?" He gives her a sheepish smile, waiting for her to tell him before he moves in that direction, nodding to the men he passes in hallway. After delivering the dishes he returns to his room and begins getting ready. In no time at all he is bringing his equipment out and to the stables. He would saddle his horse, just in case. It wouldn't hurt the horse any to carry the saddle.   
  
     She smiles as she watches him leave to take the tray to the kitchens, finally turning and heading to her room. It was definitely going to be a good day, definitely. Nothing could ruin the day for her now. He loved her, and he had told her so. She believed him because she had seen it in his eyes, the truth there. As he had seen the truth of her words. It gives her a lighter step, and she whistles softly, unable to stop herself, while getting ready. Finally she takes her things, along with some help, down to the carriage that her brother had ready for her. She gets some of the things up into it, the rest would go on another. She sees that Eomer even had her horse ready, tied to the back of the cart so that it could follow them. She gets on with Monica, smiling at the men nearby, and looking around for any sign of Faramir. 


	11. A Lovely Day For A Ride

**Authors Notes: _This chapter is a little short, but I still have about 4 more chapters that I can upload after this one.**_

  
  
***********Chapter 11**********  
  


Faramir finishes getting his horse ready and then leads it out of the stables to the carriage he saw Eowyn in. He smiles at her, nodding politely as he notices the handmaiden with her. He ties his horse to the back of the cart and then climbs up into it, taking a seat. He then says loud enough for a passing Eomer to hear, "Doesn't trust you much does he, Eowyn?" He grins as he hears the horse stop behind him. "What with having to give you a chaperone." He waits until he hears Eomer clear his throat then he turns and looks at the man, a surprised but pleasant smile on his face. "Oh my apologies, Lord Eomer. I did not see you there. I must say, you are keeping quite an eye on your sister. No need to though, as even with just the two of us in here and the side curtains drawn down, I would be nothing more than a gentleman. As I was always taught to respect women. Did you not know of this?" He smiles innocently, watching Eomer's face go red. He keeps a straight face though as Eomer spurs his horse to trot away, obviously angry. He looks back at Eowyn and holds up his hand. "I was only jesting with him, Eowyn. Getting him back for before." He settles back and crosses his arms over his chest, pulling his cloak further around himself.

  


Eowyn settles back against the pillows and blankets that made a nice place to recline for the ride, shaking her head at him. "You are terrible sometimes, Faramir." She reaches over and lays her hand on his knee, a perfectly proper thing to do, though the motion of her thumb makes it a lot less proper but only he knew of that. She was still basking in his words of earlier this morning and she didn't think that anything could take the smile off her face. "Will I get the pleasure of reading to you this afternoon? Or will you be reading to me again, Lord Faramir." Out of sight of Monica, her thumb was leaving little circles on the inside of his knee. She could not believe she was being so bold as to touch him in such a way, but she blamed it on this morning. You can not just profess your undying love to one another and have it all go back to normal. No, she was completely hooked on this man and she would let him know, in little ways, from this day on. "And you still didn't finish telling me what it was that I had to say to you so that I may forget my anger of yesterday with you." She had lost that anger this morning as well. It was amazing what love could do to someone and their likeliness to forgive another. 

  


Faramir smiles and moves to sit beside her, saying it would be easier for them to read the book if he was sitting beside her. "Well, what I meant was, if there is something you want me to do so that you may forgive me, then I shall do it." He smiles innocently at her, hearing Gandalf's amused little laugh as he passes the cart. He looks at the old wizard and smiles again, then he looks back at Eowyn. "As for your brother, I am only trying to show him his fears are not warranted. About me anyway." He looks at the handmaiden who was watching them. Ah if only she weren't there.

She looks at him shyly, lowering her voice so that only he could hear. "About you? Does that mean he should have fears about me?" She moves slightly, nestled now against the pillows and slightly his side as well as she holds her hand out to him. "I do not know what I want you to do, as of yet, to make up for your actions yesterday morning. I asked my brother why it was he insisted I go. Now I ask you, now that you seem awake and in your right mind, why you did that to me?" She keeps her hand out, waiting for his book as she locks her eyes with his, never once looking away. 

  


He smiles at her, handing the book to her. "Because I lo...." He gives her handmaiden a look and then looks back at Eowyn. He wasn't sure if he should say it out loud with others present just yet. So he smiles and shows her where they had left off in the book. "Because like your brother I care for your well being and did not wish to see you come to harm." He hoped that was enough for now. Later he would tell her the whole truth.

She notices his hesitation, so she lets it go, leaning back more against him, not caring what her brother said, since they were out in the open. She can feel the cart start and knows that the next leg of the journey was underway. She also knew that her brother may be up front, but he would come back from time to time. So she remains close to Faramir, yet not as if to look like she is. She doesn't know if it is her heightened senses or what, but she was certain that his chest was hot and burning a mark against the back of her arm where it touched him. She starts to read the book from where he last left off, the words easily coming to her tongue, giving it an almost musical quality the way she speaks it. That was because she had learned his language first as a child through song. Then as she learned more that musical quality to her words remained, a unique accent all in it's own. 

  


He smiles and leans back, listening to her voice as she reads from the book. She had such a beautiful voice. And the way she read....ah he would have to ask her to read for him more often. He leans his head back against the side of the cart and closes his eyes, listening to her and picturing what she was saying in his mind. He opens his eyes when she stops reading. "What?" She was watching him.

She glances at him as he leans his head against the side of the cart, but she keeps reading. However, after awhile, she looks again at him and pauses, a smile still on her face. "I thought that maybe you had fallen asleep. You look so peaceful resting there." She reaches out and is about ready to caress his face when she realizes they are being watched and instead she drops her hand to her lap. "Would you like me to go on?"

Faramir smiles at her, wishing she had caressed his cheek as she had wanted to. Curse her brother. He would have to find some way to keep them apart. Even this close together. But he could not blame Eomer for his feelings. He would most likely have done the same for his sister. "Please. You have a beautiful voice, Eowyn. I would enjoy listening to it again." He gasps as he hears Eomer's voice beside the cart, telling Eowyn to ask Faramir to sing to her. He sends a confused look at Eomer, who just laughs and rides up ahead to Gandalf again. He sees Gandalf lean over and say something to the young king and then they both laugh. He sighs and shakes his head, smiling as he looks at Eowyn. "Seems Gandalf took the liberty to tell your brother about my past as well." It wasn't that he didn't want to sing for her, it was that he would rather sing for just her, and not everyone else around.

She raises a brow at that, looking to her brother and then Gandalf. She didn't like that he was laughing, nor the comment about having Faramir sing to her. She looks at him, confusion obvious on her face. "Faramir, what is he talking about? Do you sing?" She closes the book, but leaves her finger in it incase she was to start reading again. "Would you like to sing for me?" She notices his uncomfortable look around and opens the book, turning around again to lean back against his chest a little more then she had been before, trying to make it seem as if it were nothing. "I can read some more, if you would rather sing to me later." She says the last softly, because if he could sing, she did indeed want him to sing to her later.

"It's not that I do not wish to sing to you, Eowyn. It's just that what I would sing to you would be for you only. But yes, I can sing. I can also play many instruments, as well as draw, paint, and write poetry." He looks at her slowly. "And I can read and write almost every language. I am sorry. I am probably boring you. It was just my mother and father insisted when I was young and stuck in bed that I do something other than sleep." He smiles and leans back. "It was when I was sick that Father would sit with me and help me with my lessons." His father hadn't always been mean to him. But it was a very rare occurrence when his father would treat him with love. So those were his most dear memories. 

  


She looks over her shoulder at him, smiling tenderly. "Do not worry about it, Faramir. You can sing to me later. When we are alone. So that it is a much more... private event. Not something so public that my brother can try to make a spectacle about. I would not put you in that position, you know that. It is not in my nature to publicly cause anyone to be embarrassed." She does caresses his cheek this time as she reaches up, but only for the briefest of touch before she pulls her hand away quickly as if burnt. "Let me read to you some more. We still have some time before we will stop for the evening. And your coloring is improving so much, I only want you to relax. I am a little hot, but I think it is only a minor cold. Now relax, all is well." She turns away again, settling back against him and starting to read again. While she reads she gets lost in the words, lost in the locations and events. But she doesn't forget that which he tells her. She files that information away for another time. Later, when they were alone, she would ask him about it. If she could get him alone that is.

  


He gets a concerned look on his face as he reaches up to touch her forehead. "You are hot. Would you rather I read to you? Then you can use me as a pillow and rest a little?" He glances at the handmaiden, watching her for a moment. She kept watching them, but she had yet to keep them away from each other. So he tries something. He casually puts his arm around Eowyn, not watching the handmaiden anymore, though he was listening to her.

She was getting tired and she really would just like to lean against him and close her eyes for awhile, but she was also worried about him. She had known that she was sick when she got up, she just hadn't really let anyone in on it until now. And she had tried to do it in such a way as to not worry him. However, it hadn't worked, so as she feels his arm go around her she relents. "Yes," she says softly, placing the piece of embroidery she had been using to mark the pages with in the book and handing it over to him. "If you are up to it. Only if you are up to it. If you are still not well, we can always just listen to the birds and the men." She glances at him, her eyes slightly glazed from the bug she had caught. She notices Monica glancing away as if to pointedly not notice his arm and she can't help but smile. She would have to thank her later. 

  


He smiles and takes the book. "You rest then. I will read to you, then if I become tired we can then listen to the birds and men." He keeps his arm around her and then opens the book again and starts to read. It is a while later before he starts to yawn, feeling tired again. He looks down at Eowyn, who had thankfully fallen asleep. So he marks the page where he left off and then closes the book and sets it down beside him. He then puts his other arm around her and smiles, holding her close as he pulls a nearby blanket over the two of them. He then closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep.

She starts to fall asleep, his arm around her comforting, his voice soothing, she moves so that she is now leaning back against him, making sure that there aren't any covers on her to get her hot, and soon she is soothed into a deep sleep. She doesn't notice when he stops reading, nor when he pulls the blankets around her, but she does feel his arms both go around her and it half wakes her. She mumbles something that sounds like Eomer, a slightly worried tone to her voice, but she is too tired and too sick to go any further then that. They were bordering on impropriety merely from the fact that he was holding her like he was, the blanket around them both making it even worse. Their only saving grace was that Monica was right there across from them and the drapes were open on the cart so that anyone could see in. Had it not been for those two facts, she would have been risking soiling her family's honor since she was not married to him or even betrothed. Eomer could still make it hard, she knew that, but she didn't care, because the feeling of his arms around her like that was like heaven to her. She lays her cheek against his shoulder, facing away from him but laying back in his embrace. She starts going back to sleep, though now she was starting to get hot, sweating slightly from the heat of the blanket and the afternoon sun that was beating down on her.


	12. Of Blood and Blade

**Authors Notes:     _ Eomer is back up to no good. Both men are strong in character and this chapter goes to show just how strong they both are._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 12***************

  
  
     Faramir awakes hours later when he feels the cart come to a stop. Opening his eyes he first looks around, then he looks at Eowyn as she sleeps in his arms. Smiling so himself he gently pulls away from her, careful not to wake her. He then touches her forehead, frowning at the heat there. Moving out from under the blanket he gets up and climbs out of the cart. He would ask Gandalf for help. Maybe he had something to bring down her fever, like he had done with his last night. He is just passing a tree when something goes off in his mind and he quickly ducks and spins around. He gets confused when he doesn't see anyone. But then someone grabs his arm and pulls him off into the woods. He looks at who it was and sees his beloved's brother. "Eomer? What are you doing?"   
  
     Eomer had seen the two of them asleep together and it didn't sit well with him. So he had planned to take Faramir aside and talk with him. When asked what he was doing as he dragged the older man along after him he shakes his head and just keeps going until they are alone. Then he lets go of Faramir's arm and spins on him. "What are your intentions with my sister? I asked you before I know but now I find you soiling her good name. So explain to me what it is you want. Because if it is her, you can't have her. Her people need her. More than you."   
  
     Gandalf watches as the two men walk off, shaking his head. He walks over to the cart where Eowyn was and looks into it at her. He had a small cup of medicine for her. It would help her, if she drank it. He had had to trick Faramir. He couldn't help wondering if he would have to trick Eowyn as well. He nods to the handmaiden sitting inside the cart and then climbs in and over to Eowyn. He gently shakes her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Lady Eowyn? You must wake up. I have something for you?"   
  
     Eowyn doesn't feel Faramir leave her, her fever making her slightly delirious, pulling her into a deep sleep. It takes Gandalf a few more good shakes before she will open her eyes, eyes that are glazed over due to the fever. "Gandalf?" she whispers, confused. She didn't know what he meant, and when he holds the small cup up to her she gets a whiff of it and makes a face, not realizing what it was. "No, no, I do not need that. It smells foul, I am sure that it tastes as foul. Where is Faramir?" She looks around, struggling to get up. With Gandalf's help she sits up a little, once more he holds the cup to her, telling her it was for her. She realizes what it is and nods, taking it. She didn't need to be tricked, now that she knew, she had seen Gandalf's magic work wonders on Faramir, she would not fight him. She was hot and her head hurt her, she could barely see from the burning in her eyes. She drinks it down, gagging from the taste. It was the raunchy thing she had ever tasted. She pushes the empty cup into his hand and falls back into the pillows and blankets. She kicks at the blankets, pushing them off her, too hot, wanting more then that off but in the back of her mind she knew she could not disrobe, because she realized, if only for that instant, that she was outside. She feels the sweat pouring off her forehead, her body aching now, the medicine leaving a burning in her throat and gut, making her want to puke.   
  
     Faramir listens to Eomer and for some odd reason, he doesn't lower his eyes or nod. Instead he snorts and stares at the younger man. "May I ask why you seem so hell bent on keeping your sister and I apart?" He waits for Eomer to answer, but when he gets none he frowns. "Fine. My intentions with your sister, as I told you before, are not to soil her name, but to give her the love she deserves. For I love your sister, Eomer. And she loves me. Now should I use my sword to get that through your thick skull? Or would you rather settle this like civilized people?" He glares at the younger man, not about to back down on this. He was not going to let Eomer make him feel like his father had. Unworthy.   
  
     Eomer snorts, always the hotheaded one. He ignores Faramir's question and just waits for him to answer his. When he says what he does he instantly has his sword out, ready to fight this man who would speak to him in such a way. But he is shocked as he sees the tip of an arrow pointed straight at his head, Faramir's angry look behind it. He had never known Faramir to actually pull a weapon on an ally. But this just makes him more upset. He snorts and looks at Faramir, his sword pointed at his stomach. "So shoot then, Faramir, if you think that will be best. She does not need you. She has a home in Rohan, not Gondor." It wasn't that he didn't want to see his sister married and happy. It was that he had a sinking feeling that if she married Faramir that he would never see her again. No matter what she may say. "She would not like your life. The life of a Steward's wife would not suit her."   
  
     Faramir keeps the arrow aimed right at Eomer's head, his anger causing him to draw his weapon on the brother of his beloved. But he had to. After all, Eomer had drawn his sword on him. He moves forward as he feels the tip of the sword against his shirt, so that now the tip of his arrowhead was against Eomer's forehead. "I do not wish to kill you, Eomer, as I know how much Eowyn would hate me for it. I do not understand your hatred for me. But if I was to marry your sister, she would not be a Steward's wife. She would be MY wife. Free to visit you any time she wished. For unlike my father regarding my mother, I know Eowyn is strong and could take care of herself. I am not my father."   
  
     Eomer shows no fear at having Faramir's arrow tip against his forehead. And he doesn't pull his sword away when Faramir moves against it, though he does take not that he could run him through now if he just twitched. So he keeps perfect still. "From what Gandalf told me, no. I can see you are not. But that does not make you worthy of my sister. She has suiters at home. Ones who are her own people. Ones who won't take her from her people. Just walk away, Faramir. If you leave now I will tell her you had to return on urgent business. Leave now and it won't be so hard on her later when you are never around anyway."   
  
     Faramir grits his teeth. He was not going to leave! Not when he had just found someone who made him feel like he belonged. But....what if Eomer was right? What if he did turn into his father? What if he did keep Eowyn trapped? But no. No he wasn't like his father. He had no need to keep her trapped. He lowers his bow and arrow and finally drops them. Then he takes another step forward. A little one this time. He ignores the flare of pain as he feels the tip of Eomer's sword pierce his flesh. "Then kill me, Eomer. Finish what I have already started and drive your sword through me. Because that will be the only way you are rid of me. Only by death will I leave your sister for good. So strike, Eomer. Strike me down and then you may tell her I have left her. But you will also tell her that I left her for death. And that YOU caused it." He waits gritting his teeth against the pain in his stomach, but he waits. It wasn't a fatal wound. Hell it wasn't even deep. But it could be.   
  
     Eomer listens to Faramir's words and for a second he actually starts to push his sword into Faramir. But then he stops suddenly and pulls it out, frowning deeply as he sees the blood. He knew it wasn't a bad wound, but still. "I can not kill you, Faramir. It will bring nothing but more grief to my sister. But you, you can make her happy again. Why I do not know." He looks at the blood seeping through Faramir's shirt, suddenly concerned for him. "You will need to have that looked at. Come on. Before you bleed to death." He stops though and frowns. "I am sorry, Faramir. I did not truly wish to hurt you."   
  
     Gandalf smiles at the girl, holding the cup out to her. "Drink. Young Faramir is fine. He will be back soon." Unless the two of them kill each other. He didn't voice that though. Instead he smiles at the look on Eowyn's face. "Hmmmmm not as bad as Faramir's last night but still amusing. Lay back, M'Lady. You must rest. The nausea will pass. Just don't think about it." He nods to the handmaiden when she asks to be excused and then looks back at the young Shieldmaiden. "I did not intend to tell Eomer of Faramir's past so that he could use it against him. I was merely trying to help. Your brother is quite stubborn."   
  
     She shakes her head, but that just makes her feel sicker and she has to gulp a few breaths so that she does not puke. She didn't want to have to take that medicine again and she knew that if she puked now he would make her. That was the last thing she wanted to do. So she sits up and puts her head down by her knees, taking deep breaths till the nausea passes. Finally she is able to sit straight again and she looks around again. "Gandalf, where is Faramir." She feels dizzy and has to lay back against the pillows. "He was here, with me, but now he is gone. Is he okay?" She sits up suddenly worry all over her face as she looks for him frantically. "He was doing so good, please, where is he?" She noticed that it seemed they were stopped, for the night she wasn't sure, her vision not going very far beyond the edge of the cart, everything else was a blur, and it was painful to try to focus. He could be just beyond the horses and she wouldn't know.   
  
     Gandalf reaches out to get her to lay back down, smiling at her. "He is fine. He actually is looking much better. I will give him more medicine tonight. But for now you are the one I am concerned with. Faramir is fine. He is just talking with your brother. Calm down child."   
  
     She looks at Gandalf in shock. Did he just say that he was JUST talking with her brother. She groans and shakes her head. "I will lay down if you go find them. I do not trust my brother with him. Not when I have been lying in Faramir's arms all afternoon." She goes to get out of the cart, feeling Gandalf put a hand on her and keep her down. She looks at him questioningly, feeling really dizzy as she suddenly sees 3 of him and not just the one. "You will go find him?" She was about ready to faint, his medicine taking hold and causing her eyes to droop dramatically. She would get him for this if he drugged her and she couldn't get to those two and something happened. She had a bad feeling and she didn't think it was just the medicine making her sick.   
  
     Gandalf sighs at her. "They will not kill each other if that is what you are worried about." He smiles and gets her to lay back down. "Eowyn, I will go find them. You stay here." He then climbs out of the cart and heads off into the woods, his gray cloak that he wore over his white robes, billowing out behind him. When he finds them he instantly notices the blood on Faramir's front and on the tip of Eomer's sword. "Fools!!! What have you done?" He rushes to Faramir who tries to explain but he snorts and shakes his head. "Fools are both of you. I thought you were better than this, Faramir." He instantly regrets what he says, knowing those words were usually heard by Faramir coming from Denethor's mouth. With a deep sigh he shakes his head. "Well nothing can be done here, come along back to the cart. Eowyn is quite worried about you both. Best not to tell her who gave you your newest scar." He smiles at them both, noticing Eomer's hurt look. "You shall come too. And you can tell me why you young men are such fools." He picks up Faramir's bow and discarded arrow and then leads the two men back to the group. Once there he puts Faramir's weapons back into the cart they he would be riding with Eowyn in and then has the young man sit down on the end so he could check his wound and see if it needed stitching.   
  
     Eowyn lays back when, her eyes closing of their own accord. It must be what was in the medicine to help her fever come down because suddenly she was just so very tired again. She lay there, half asleep, going in and out of it as she listens to the men around and the horses. She can hear Crystal whinny and she thinks that she better get her some food or water, and in her head she gets up and feeds the horse. But then she hears a commotion and she can hear her brother's voice. "Eomer," she calls out, her eyes still closed, her voice soft. She can't hear him any more but she can hear Faramir and Gandalf. This time she is certain that they are talking, that they are right there. "Faramir? Gandalf? Eomer?" She moans and blinks, taking deep breaths and shutting her eyes instantly at the sun that was pounding in them. It was so bright. She struggles to sit up and finally she just rolls onto her side and looks at the end of the cart. She can see a figure sitting on the end, it was Faramir, and Gandalf was there with him. She smiles softly. "What took you so long? Eomer?" She couldn't see him, but then she couldn't see past Gandalf who was bent over Faramir. She frowns, wondering why he was bent like that. It didn't make sense. "Gandalf?" She was starting to think that the whole thing was a hallucination because nothing was making any sense. She feels her eyes fill with tears. She was going insane, that was what it was. She was going insane and she would wake up sooner or later and no one would be here. She didn't like that feeling.   
  
     Eomer comes and looks over the edge of the cart, reaching in to touch Eowyn's hand. "I'm here. Do not cry. He is fine. We'll be going on again in a minute." He smiles at his sister and then lets go of her hand and heads back to his horse.   
  
     Gandalf looks at the girl and sighs, then he looks back at Faramir who was holding up his shirt. "It is a good thing he did not wish to kill you, Faramir. NEVER be so stupid again." He sighs at the young man's look, shaking his head as he finishes bandaging him up. "Now go calm her down." He shakes his head again, muttering something that sounded like, worse than Pippin, and then heads back to Shadowfax.   
  
     Faramir smiles and shakes his head at Gandalf, then he moves over to sit beside Eowyn. "You look lovely even sick, Eowyn. No need to cry, Beloved. I'm here." He pulls her against him, ignoring the pain. "I told your brother." He says it as if it was an after thought.   
  
     She lays against him, closing her eyes, feeling the world spinning the longer her eyes were open. When she feels his chest under her head and hears his heart beating, she calms down. Knowing that he was there and he was okay was all she needed. She was breathing a lot easier when she hears his last statement and it wakes her up, her eyes flying open to look up at him in shock. "You told him?" She blinks again, then closes her eyes and lays her head against his chest again. Something was out of place, something seemed different, but she couldn't put a finger on it. She struggles against the drugs that Gandalf had given her, struggling to waken and to figure out what was wrong.   
  
     Faramir gently starts to stroke her golden hair, kissing her hot forehead gently. "Rest, my love. Be calm. I am here and I won't leave you till you are well again." He kisses her forehead again, then rests his cheek against it. "Yes I told him. I had to. He said he would allow me to leave now, so that your heart may heal, but he would not allow you to wither away like my mother had, lonely, a Steward's wife. So I told him I was not my father and it would not come to that for I would never cage you like my father caged my mother. I would allow you to travel home when you wished to. He didn't believe me till I uh....till I nicked myself on his sword. I told him if he wanted me gone he had better finish the job I had started and kill me, because that would be the only way I would leave you forever."   
  
     Eowyn listens, her eyes closed, that is until he mentions 'nicking' himself on her brother's sword. Her eyes fly open and she pulls away from him, noticing the blood on his shirt, she grabs it and lifts it up, the bandage Gandalf had put on there showing a little red through it. "That is not a 'nick', Faramir." Her eyes shoot to his face. "This is not funny, Faramir. What was it that you two were doing?" She drops his shirt and wraps her arms around him, more carefully this time as she lays her head on his shoulder, unable to stop herself, Gandalf's medicine making it hard for her to even speak much less think. "I will talk to him, Faramir. Do not worry, he will not bother you again. I know that you would never cage me in. It is not in your heart to do so. You have been caged enough as it is to never want that of another."   
  
     Faramir smiles at her worried look, truly happy that someone cared enough about him again to worry about his health. Someone other than Boromir or Gandalf. "No no. Just a scratch. I assure you. Gandalf took care of it. Though I think I spooked your brother. No. You rest. I will tell you all that happened." And he does, every word and action, looking ashamed when he speaks of the part where he had his arrow drawn and ready against Eomer's head. "I do not believe I would have hurt him, Eowyn. I would not want to break your heart by harming your beloved brother. I am sorry if my actions did do some harm. I just did not like being compared to my father, even if I do love and forgive him." He kisses her forehead again. "I do believe we came to an understanding where you are concerned, Eowyn." He sighs and rests his cheek against her forehead again. "Would you like me to read to you again? Perhaps something elfish?"   
  
     She nods, her eyes still closed, his words seeming to come from a far way off. "Please, Faramir." She would like to hear something Elfish right now, she loved the language almost as much as her own. As for her brother and him, they had acted like children. Two boys fighting over what they thought belonged to them. She speaks out loud, not realizing she was. "I am not an item to be passed from one person to another. Eomer doesn't own me and neither do you. I am my own person and I will always be my own person. The only thing you both have of mine is my heart. Him as my brother and only family and you as the man I love and my future. Both of you need to realize what that means and stop fighting like two boys fighting over a favorite toy. I am far from a toy, I can get up and walk out when hurt."   
  
     He stiffens at her words. He never thought of her as a possession. To do so would make him like his father and he did NOT want to be his father. "I know you are not a possession, Eowyn. I would not treat you as such. If you wish for me to leave I can. If you wish it. The only reason I did what I did is because he pulled his sword on my first and then accused me of being my father. I am not my father. Though I fear the day will come when I am him." He pulls away from her slightly, gritting his teeth. Wasn't it true? The old saying that boys become their fathers? What if he was turning out to be like Denethor. He shivers at that thought. No. No if he had a son who wasn't strong he would not love him less. No he wasn't like his father, would never be like his father. He just had to be careful. Careful to remember his own childhood. Even if it was painful to remember. He reaches over into his bag, ignoring the pain in his middle when he leans forward, and pulls a book out. This book was different. It was covered in a soft green leather cover. He sits back beside her and opens the book, then starts to reading, hoping the book would take his mind off his father.   
  
     She waits until he gets the book and starts to read before she wraps her arms around him again, pulling him closer, not caring how it looked. She was sick and she could use that excuse for her actions. His words bothered her, she could hear the pain in them. She knew that he really didn't think of her as an object, she didn't know she had said that out loud, it was because they had been acting like boys fighting over a favorite toy that she had had no choice in the matter. She can feel the cart start again, glad they were on their way. The fever was lessening and a cool breeze had come into the forests they were currently going through. She would still have to have a talk with her brother because she would not have him treating Faramir like that. As she starts to fall asleep again, her head resting against his shoulder, she whispers close to his ear. "I love you, Faramir." Then she slips into dreams, unable to fight Gandalf's medicine any longer, her body unable to fight to stay awake, no matter how much she loved listening to him. She would definitely have to talk to Eomer about the fact that she loved Faramir and that nothing he said or did would change that. Killing him would only make her hurt more. Because right now she hurt, she hurt that the two men she loved could not get along. It would make her life harder, but it was something she was willing to deal with, for the love of both of them.   
  
     He smiles at her words, his angry thoughts instantly leaving his mind. "And I love you, Sweet Eowyn." He kisses the top of her head, and then goes back to reading, speaking perfectly the elfish language of the book. It was his most favorite language to speak. And it came naturally to him since he had elfish blood running through his veins. Though it was only a little, it was there, from his mother's side of the family. But as much as he loved reading the book he was still sick and recovering from his fever last night. So once again he finds himself yawning. Unable to keep the page in focus he shuts the book and puts it carefully back into the saddlebag with the other. Then he settles down beside Eowyn and with his arm around her he falls into a light sleep again. 


	13. A Promise To Return

**Authors Notes:     _Bad bad Eomer.... but he just cares about his sister, so you can't blame him. Are they going to be able to make it through this in one piece? Read and find out... there is a LOT more to come, this is just the begining. We are just having a lot of fun with it! Hope you are enjoying it as much. Please, leave a review if you liked it._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 13***************

  
  
     It is some time later that Eowyn wakes, feeling a lot better, the fever having broken in the hours that she had slept. She was still sore and tired, but she could feel the cart stopping again and hear her brother calling a stop for the night. One day closer to home, the thought brings a smile to her face as she blinks, opening her eyes to see the sleeping face of Faramir close to hers. She pulls out of his arms, leaning in and kissing his forehead, before she pulls the blankets around him. She moves away from him to the end of the cart, leaning against the side of it as she takes a few deep breaths. She felt weak, almost too weak, but she had to find her brother, and find him before Faramir woke. She carefully jumps from the cart, wobbling a little and having to grip the side. She takes a few deep breaths before she pushes away, going towards the front of the group.   
  
     Faramir remains asleep, though he does shiver in his sleep, but not because he is cold. He shivers because he was starting one of his most familiar nightmares. One from his childhood. He whimpers very softly in his sleep, his body starting to tense up while his breathing quickens. In his dream he was running through a hall with doors. Up ahead of him was his father. He would call out to him but he always would get no answer. Then his father would enter through a door. He would try and follow but the door was always locked. So he would try other doors, in hopes that maybe he could find another way into the room. There would be only one door that would open, it was all the same, and inside he would find a monster shaped like a man but merely a shadow like a nazgul. He would then have to suffer another round of heart-breaking verbal abuse or a beating before he would wake up in a cold sweat. It was always the same. Always. And no matter how he tried, how he called out for his father or even Boromir to help, the help wouldn't come.   
  
     When it gets to the end of the nightmare, as usual he sits up and makes no sound except for his heavy breathing. He was covered in a cold sweat, and the look on his face told anyone passing that he had been deeply frightened by something. Coming out of the daze of the nightmare he looks around and then lays back down, holding his hands over his eyes. It was always so real. Maybe that was because most of it, the hurtful words and kicks were real memories. But still, even at 35 years of age he still was scared enough of it that he was shaking and about ready to cry. But he remembers himself and where he was, thankfully, before the tears start to flow, and is able to control himself. Sliding out of the cart he makes his way over to his horse and unties him. Taking his reigns he leads him over to where the other horses were grazing and lets him go, smiling as he turns around and gives him a nuzzle before turning and joining the other horses. Faramir sighs and then turns and heads back to the cart. Picking up his bow and arrows he slings them over his shoulder, then heads off into the woods. He wanted to be alone, as he always did after one of his nightmares.   
  
     They had come to rest in a clearing and Eowyn could see where some of the men were starting a fire. She finally sees her brother amongst some that were pitching the tents and she advances on him, trying not to look as weak as she was. "What do you think you are doing?" She crosses her arms over her chest, planting her feet a little apart more to stay steady on them then to look fierce. "And do not play stupid, I do not mean the fact that you are putting a tent up. I am speaking of the fact that there is a cut in Faramir's gut from your sword. Do you realize that that same cut is on my heart?"   
  
     Eomer turns when he sees his sister, smiling at her until he hears her words. With a guilty frown he sighs and looks down. "I did not mean to harm him. It will not happen again, Eowyn. But I will tell you it was not totally my fault. He was the one who pushed himself onto my blade. I merely held it. But he had an arrow to my head too you know." He nods as one of the men come to ask him something, then he looks at Eowyn and shakes his head. Taking her arm he leads her away from the others to a log on the edge of the clearing. Sitting down on it he pulls her down beside him. "Do you love him, Eowyn? No no. I can see you do. But why? Do you really wish to be a Steward's wife? He will constantly be busy, hardly home. You will be lonely, Eowyn."   
  
     She goes with him easily, glad to be able to sit down, her legs still rather shaky. She takes Eomer's hands in hers and smiles lovingly at him. "Brother, I will not be alone. When he has to go, then I will come home here to see you. I will come home here to see our people. I will not be bound to his home, he has promised me that. I will not be lonely. It is but 4 days ride to come see you, 3 if I push it. So you will never be far from me. Eomer," her eyes and voice implores him to understand. "I could no less love him then I could no longer love you. What will make me happy will not be being a Steward's wife, it will be being Faramir's wife. He is nothing like his father, and it is that reason he pressed himself on your sword." She squeezes his hands tightly. "I know the whole story, he did not hide anything from me. He admitted his part in it. I do not know how it will work, how everything will work. But love is worth the effort. When you find that maiden that takes your heart, and I know you will, Dear brother, then you will know what I speak of. You think you are protective of me, just wait. And what if that maiden is from Gondor or beyond? You will need a maiden of royal blood, what if you meet someone that is not. I know you, Eomer. You would not care one way or the other. You do not stand on that when it comes to matters of the heart. You may look to them, but I would bet you that if a handmaiden took your eye you would find a way to make her of standing for you. Don't you see, I am not stepping down, I am not stepping up, I am merely stepping towards a man who can do nothing but make me happy. In that he is like you, maybe that is what you fear. He wants nothing more then for me to be happy. Would you deny me my heart just to keep me locked up in Rohan?"   
  
     He sighs and lowers his head, but keeps hold of her hands. "No...I would not want to keep you caged in Rohan. I want you to be happy, Eowyn. After Uncle died, you were so upset. More so than when Aragorn told you he couldn't return your love." He looks at his sister and smiles. "But then you found Faramir, I saw you smiling again. If he can make you smile like that.....well I suppose he can't be all bad." With another sigh he leans over and hugs his sister. "If he asks I will give my blessing as your only living relative. But only on the promise that you visit for one week a month?" He smiles innocently, wondering if she would go for that. "Or live in Rohan with him." He knew that was impossible, as Faramir was the Steward of Gondor and would have to remain at his post. "At least it will be good for relations with Gondor. If I need to speak with Gondor I shall just send for their Steward."   
  
     She returns his hug her heart light now that he had finally relented. If he would not cause any more problems, then she would agree to the other. "I will come back for one week a month, Eomer," she says as she pulls back slightly to look into his face. "I will do that for you." She reaches up to lightly caress his cheek. "He does make me smile, Eomer, you are right, it is probably the first time since our Uncle died that I want to smile. I will admit it, it broke my heart when Aragorn turned away my love. But I did not love him like I love Faramir. What I feel for this man is more then I ever dreamed of feeling for Aragorn. In that way I am happy to have had my heart broken. For had I not, I never would have tasted this kind of love. You are right. You will but have to call for the Steward of Gondor and he will come and speak with you. Not only that, but he will be here more regardless. For if I am to spend a week here, then I will no doubt have him with me some of the time. At least in part of the journey." She leans in and kisses his cheeks, then letting go of his hand she wraps her arms around him and hugs him close. "You will see, Brother, it will be okay. Everything will work out just fine. I am not the tiny bird that needs to be kept in a cage. But a hawk that can fly free and soar above everything. He will not hold me back nor hold me down. Do not worry." She smiles tenderly at him. It was a mess, but at least it was going to work for the better now. Now if her brother would stop treating her like that little bird, and Faramir did not doubt her love, all would be at peace. She was feeling weak again, sick to her stomach and dizzy. She needed to lay down again, but she didn't show that to him, wanting to put on the brave front for them both. She would have to be careful and not show any weakness now, or it might be used against her.   
  
     He smiles and hugs his sister. Then he notices her eyes looked strange. With a frown he stands up and helps her up. "I should not have kept you out so long. Come now, Eowyn. You shall lay down in your tent and rest. I will bring you some food when it is ready. Come along. I will send Faramir in if you would like. I...." He looks around and frowns. "Where did he go?" He stops one of the men and asks him if he saw Lord Faramir. When he gets a no in reply he shrugs and looks at Eowyn. "I do not see Gandalf or the hobbits so maybe they took him off somewhere. Probably to find mushrooms or game. I must say, I would like to meet the man who taught him how to use a bow. I am not nearly as skilled with one as I should be and Faramir seems quite good. He had that arrow out and aimed at my head before I could blink. He reminds me of Legolas. I wonder if he was brought up with elves like Aragorn was." He mutters and then shrugs, smiling at Eowyn as he helps her into the tent that was set up for her. "Maybe tonight, knowing you love him, maybe he will sleep closer to the fire."   
  
     Eowyn lets him lead her to the tent, leaning on him slightly. "Maybe he will sleep closer to the fire. I do not like him sleeping out of the light of it." She pauses outside the flap, her eyes searching her brother's. "Maybe if you asked him to guard my door, then he would be closer to the fire. Since you already know that he can get past you," she doesn't realize that for all Eomer knew she had been the one to get by him the other morning, not the other way around. "Then it might be good to have him on guard. You can sleep there too, to make sure, but if you ask him.... I just want him closer to the fire, closer to safety. It is not safe to be out of the light." She lets him lead her into the tent and she can see that there were some cots set up and she lays down on one, still fully clothed and not caring. "I will take a nap, just a nap. You can bring me dinner or I will come out for it. But please, find him. Make sure he knows you will no longer stand in the way." She kisses her brother before he leaves, laying back against the pillows and blankets. She closes her eyes, the dizziness taking over and making her want to throw up again. She did not feel that would help matters now and so she slowly inhales through her mouth, hoping that it will calm her stomach. Faramir, where are you, she wonders. Why did you not even look for me upon waking? She can't help the thoughts as she slides into a light sleep, not paying attention to anything any more.   
  
     Faramir sighs as he pulls another arrow from his quiver and aims it at the targets he had set up in the small clearing he had found. It hadn't taken him very long to find and then set up into his own archery range. He always felt more at ease when he was shooting arrows. And now was the same as always. He was calming down again, and the dream was starting to fade to the back of his memory. "Some day I shall be able to sleep without having to be drugged or half dead. I hope." He lets the arrow go and then spins around and aims straight at the head of the creature that made the sound behind him. It had been nothing more then the sound of a leaf falling but, as a ranger, he had been taught to know the difference between a dead leave falling from a tree on it's own accord, and one falling from being touched. But when he comes face to face with nothing but a simple woodland animal he smiles and shakes his head, turning back around. He lets the arrow go, again hitting the bulls eye perfectly. It was just too easy.   
  
     Eomer smiles and leaves the tent, then looks around. Gandalf and the hobbits were back, all talking around a little fire they had made. But no Faramir. He walks over to the cart and looks at it. His bow and arrows were gone. Maybe he went hunting. Or maybe. He frowns as he quickly looks around. But then he sighs in relief as he sees Faramir's horse grazing with the other. Good. For a moment he had thought Faramir had left like he told him too. Shaking his head he decides he would look for Faramir in the woods. It was obvious the man had to be there in the woods somewhere. It takes him an hour but he finally finds him, just as the sun is setting. "Were you taught by elves, Faramir?" His normal cold tone was put aside for the moment, he would honor Eowyn's wishes and try to be nice to Faramir.   
  
     Faramir spins around and lets an arrow go, watching as it flies past Eomer's ear and lodges itself into the target behind him. "Actually....no. My mother started my training and then since my father saw fit to have me in the army, and since I was more skilled with the bow, he had the finest ranger in Gondor train me. The rest just comes naturally." He walks over and pulls the arrow out of the tree, then starts moving around the targets, pulling the arrows out of them. "If you've come to talk of your sister, I really wish you wouldn't. I wish nothing more than to make her happy, for she makes me happy and I want to return that happiness." He looks at Eomer, watching his eyes, studying them. "But you already have come to terms with that, haven't you? Then why have you come?" Suddenly he frowns. "Is she alright?" The deep concern and fear showed clearly on his face. And before Eomer can answer he is running back towards the clearing, sure something was wrong. He stops as he reaches the clearing, looking around and then spotting the tent that Eowyn was housed in. He runs over and rushes inside, skidding to a halt beside her bed and dropping to his knees. Pulling off his gloves he takes her hand in his. "Eowyn, are you alright?"   
  
     Eowyn sleeps lightly over the hour that Eomer is looking for Faramir, waking a few times till finally she slips into a much deeper sleep. So when Faramir shows and takes her hand, it takes her a few minutes to fight her way out of sleep. She blinks at his face, it slowly comes into focus and she sees the worry there. "Faramir? What is the matter?" She sits up, putting a hand to her forehead as the room spins a little. "I must not sit so fast. I am only just feeling better." She lets Faramir help her to lay down again. "Gandalf's medicine is rather nasty to drink and certainly does a number on one. I have had the hardest time staying awake. But I do feel better." She reaches up and caresses his cheek. "What has drawn those lines so deep on your face, my Dear?" She runs her finger down the frown lines between his brows. She loved that face, like she had never realized she could. And waking to it only brought a smile to her own. She could hardly wait for the day that she would be able to wake to it in the morning as a wife would beside her husband. That thought reddens her cheeks, causing her to look flushed and sick against her pale skin.   
  
     Faramir sighs with relief and lays his head down against her stomach. "I'd thought I had lost you." He frowns deeply, his heart only now slowly down it's beating. He had been so scared that yet another person he loved was being torn from him. He would not let that happen. He couldn't. He dreaded being alone. He was alone a lot as a child, and through it kept him from his father, he also never felt safe alone. He keeps his forehead against her stomach, letting his tears flow freely, though he is silent.   
  
     Eomer stands by the door to the tent, frowning and silent. After a moment of watching the two together he walks inside. "I am sorry for scaring you, Faramir. I meant to find you for her. Not because she was hurt or......leaving us, but because she requested it. I ask for your forgiveness. As I did not mean any harm."   
  
     She runs her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, her other hand rubbing his back. "I did not leave you, Faramir. I have but a cold, nothing more, and that is almost gone because of Gandalf's medicine." She looks up as Eomer comes in and she gives him a soft smile. "Do not worry, Eomer, you did not do it on purpose, I know that. I am sure that Faramir knows that too." She continues to rub his back and run her fingers through his hair in a caressing manner. "Eomer, will you leave us be? I will be okay with him, I promise." She wanted to calm Faramir without embarrassing him in front of her brother.   
  
     Eomer sighs and starts to protest, but then he stops and nods. "I will find some dinner for you both." He leaves and sighs again, shaking his head.   
  
     Faramir keeps his head pressed against her stomach, until she tells him to look at her. Slowly he looks up at her, actually sniffling like a young child. He hadn't cried in years. It had just scared him that the one person he had found after losing his whole family, the one person who truly loved him, could be taken from him so easily. "I am sorry, Eowyn. I should not be crying." He wipes at his eyes, feeling ashamed for crying like a child.   
  
     She looks at him with love in her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "You can cry all you want, Faramir. Never think that to cry in front of me makes you seem weak. You were worried, you reacted to that," she brushes the hair from his forehead, running her thumb across his cheek as if to dry his tears. "I am sorry that I caused you to cry, My Love. I will try not to worry you so in the future. I want nothing more then to make you happy, because I love you. You have become so much to me in so long. I become as scared as you when I think of you gone. Eomer has agreed to leave you alone. In fact he went to find you for me. I asked him to ask you to please sleep closer to the fire tonight. If you would, sleep in front of my tent, then you can keep me safe, while letting my own worries lessen because I will know that you are not out of the circle of the fire. Then if I need you, at all, for anything, I will merely need to say your name and you will be close enough to hear me."   
  
     He smiles, reaching out to caress her cheek. "If it is your wish than I shall sleep in front of your tent tonight. So that I may protect you and so that I may hear you call my name if you do." He leans over and kisses her softly. "I was worried, Eowyn. I do not want to lose you. You are all I have now." He then sighs and rests his head against her stomach again, looking up at her.   
  
     "I am not going to leave you, Faramir. I have made a promise to my brother, that I will not leave him either." She puts her fingers over his lips and smiles tenderly down at him. "But he knows that I will not leave you. You have not lost me, nor will you. I am not afraid you will become your father, for I already see in you someone totally different. I bet that the person I see shining through you is your mother. I have heard she was a very kind person and you have taken after her, not your father. Do not worry so about him, realize that you are not him, but your mother. You are a good man, Faramir. Never forget that. Because I will not. And you do not just have me, you have Gandalf and if things work out right, you will have Eomer on your side as well. Thank you, I do indeed wish for you to sleep in front of my tent. It will mean a lot to me."   
  
     He smiles at her words, touched that she believed in him the way she did. He leans over and kisses her again, this time a little longer, letting his lips linger on hers. "I love you, Eowyn. Thank you for your words. It may not seem so but they do help my conscience quite a bit." He smiles and caresses her cheek, his eyes locking with hers, pure love shining in his eyes. He leans in and kisses her passionately, not being able to help himself.   
  
     "I love you too, Dear Faramir," she whispers before he captures her lips again for the passionate kiss. She was never so glad that they were alone then at that moment, because she parts her lips and lets him deepen the kiss, her arms moving around him to hold him close to her. She is breathless when he pulls away, her eyes misty with tears that had sprung to them when she had seen the love in his. "Faramir!" She smiles mischievously. "I don't know if I will be safe with you in front of my door." But she doesn't let him go, she holds him close to her still, loving the feel of his body over hers. She knew that they could not get caught like this, thinking she needs to pull away, but unable to. "Eomer will be back soon. He has gone to get me something to eat. I should not be caught making love to you like this." She blushes at her words, her eyes looking at his chin.   
  
     He smiles at her, kissing her softly again. "Oh he won't mind. It is not like we are actually naked." He winks at her, then leans in to kiss her again passionately. When he pulls back this time it is only because he hears the flap on the tent being moved. He looks over at Eomer as he comes in and hands them their food. Then watches as he leaves just as quickly. "Huh.....he seems....uncomfortable." He smiles and shakes his head. "I suspect your brother saw us kissing. Or heard it." He smiles and shakes his head as he hears a crash and then laughing and clapping outside the tent, Eomer's laugh in with the others. "At least he isn't upset about it." He looks at the food on the plate and smiles. "I used to eat this when I was a Ranger in Ithilien."   
  
     She doesn't argue about it and indeed she returns the kiss with as much passion. She blushes when her brother comes in, not looking at him. She knew he would still have something to say to her, but at least he was indeed being more lenient about it. "Did you?" She takes the plate as she sits up and lays it in her lap. "With Wormmouth's poisoning of my Uncle and the problems we had at that time, I did not worry so much as what I ate as what the others could have. Now that he is gone, what is left of our kingdom will be able to grow more." She gets a great sadness in her eyes as she looks from Faramir to her plate again. She is choked up about her Uncle, so to cover it up she starts to eat. 


	14. A Lovely Evening For All

**Authors Notes:     _This one takes off where the other left off._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 14***************

  
  
     She missed her Uncle so much at times, so very much. Right now was one of those times as she thinks about who was going to give her away. If she married Faramir, she would have to ask her brother, but she had always thought it would be her Uncle that would give her away. Without him there, she didn't even know if it would be the same. She wanted nothing more then to make Faramir happy. She had so many other things that she had to keep in mind as well. Her brother, her country, not only Faramir. However suddenly he had leaped to the top of her list and she thought of him before she thought of other things. She was certain her Uncle would be happy about this. "He would have approved," she whispers, taking another bite before saying anything more. "My Uncle would have approved of you." She ignores the tear that trickles down her cheek.   
  
     He looks over at Eowyn, chewing on a piece of bread when she speaks. He smiles and swallow the bread before moving closer to the bed and leaning back against it. "I hope he would approve of me. He was a great man. I met him once before Mother died. He gave me candy." He smiles, looking like it was one of his better memories. He then tilts his head back and looks at her. "My mother would have loved you. Boromir as well I'm sure. Though I have a feeling Boromir would have been how Eomer is with me, not so rough but still protective. He always did look after me. When he could." He frowns softly. As much as she missed her uncle, he missed his brother just the same. "He would have loved you." He says softly to himself before he smiles sadly and goes back to eating.   
  
     She leans down and kisses the top of his head, rubbing her cheek against it before straightening. "I am sure that he would. I guess those we miss the most are the ones we wish were here the most. Though do not get me wrong, I love my brother. I just do not like that he has caused you such pain and problems. You may have impaled yourself on his sword, but he drew it. Though I do not like the thought of an arrow at his head." She takes a few bites, then goes on. "He needs someone. Someone that will love him for who he is, not what he is. I think that if he could find that, then he would be so much better off."   
  
     He looks at her and gives her a sheepish smile. "It was a reaction. I did not hurt him. And the only way he would listen to me is if I called his bluff. So I did." He eats some more food from his plate, his appetite coming back now that he wasn't feeling so sick. He sits silently for a while, watching the wall ahead of him, then finally he speaks. "Would you like me to sing for you when you go to sleep?"   
  
     She looks at him with wide eyes. "Would you, Faramir? Really?" She would love to hear him sing.   
  
     He smiles at her and nods. "Yes, M'lady I would. But only for you. And you may choose the song, as I may know it. I know many from every land merely because music was a means of escaping. Though now it shall just be a pleasure instead of an escape."   
  
     She reaches down and runs a finger along his cheek, and when he looks up and steals a kiss. "Then I would like you to sing something from Gondor. Something that is your favorite. Something that means something to you." She had only eaten a few bites of her dinner when she puts the plate down, unable to eat any more of it. "Would you like some?" She motions to the meat. "It is good, you could use it."   
  
     He had finished his food, and he was still hungry, but he shakes his head and smiles at her. "No, but thank you for offering." It showed in his eyes how much that little gesture of hers made him happy. "You may be hungry later." He sets his empty plate down and licks his lips, then takes a drink from the cup Eomer had brought for him. There was a cup of wine there for Eowyn too. "A song from Gondor is your wish. And one that I cherish?" He looks at her and sees her nod. "'Tis my lady's wish then I shall comply." He winks at her, then smiles and stares at the other wall for a moment, searching his memory for one of his most favorite songs. "Ah yes. I know which one." He takes another drink of wine, silent for a moment, before he starts to sing. It wasn't a rough song but a nice soft one. It was one he had always loved. It was one he cherished because it had been sung to him when he was a baby and sick. By his mother. It was a song about the stars and the sea, two things his mother always loved to look at when she could. And it always would calm him down. Unknown to him his voice was carried out of the tent and everyone was silent as they listened to him. He had a very good singing voice, another thing he inherited from his mother.   
  
     She puts the plate aside, wanting him to finish it because she just knew that she would be unable to finish it. But she doesn't argue the point when he refuses, she knew if he changed his mind he would tell her. So she relaxes, actually closing her eyes and letting the music wash over her. Oh she loved to hear his voice! It was like Satan, a soothing balm on a harsh burn, a caress from a favorite lover, a voice that brought tears to her eyes. She can't help but smile when that happens because she never had cried so much in years. But since her Uncle had died, she didn't remember a day that she had not cried. She wondered if there would ever be a day any longer that was tear free.   
  
     He finishes and listens to the silence, lost in memory. But when there is suddenly a loud roar of approval and clapping he jumps and his eyes widen as he looks towards the door to the tent. He smiles slightly but his face goes red. He lowers his head and laughs softly before he looks at Eowyn. "Did....you like the song?" He wasn't sure if it had been what she wanted to hear, but she had asked for his favorite. "I have others. More.....fun ones."   
  
     She was out of the bed and on the floor and in his lap within seconds, her arms going around him as she kisses him passionately. The song had brought tears to her eyes, not just because of the words, but because of his voice. That roar of approval was modest compared to how well she felt he had done and how beautiful she thought his voice was. So she kisses him, pouring her approval into that kiss, her love into that kiss, and her amazement as well. Unable to hold back.   
  
     He smiles as he returns her kiss, his arms wrapped tight around her. It had been more than he expected. When he pulls back from the kiss he is out of breath and desire for her shines in his eyes. But he knew nothing could happen until they were married. Though they both knew that someday they would be married. He just had to find the perfect time to ask her. But it wasn't now. "I think I will have the leftovers of your dinner now." He sees her look and laughs. "I only say it because what I would truly want to do with you would compromise all that I have promised not to do with you just yet." He keeps his hold on her now. "But if you wish you may stay where you are."   
  
     She was breathing heavily and she nods, licking her lips. "Okay, Faramir. I will stay here, and you finish my meal. You will need the energy to get well. She moves around in his lap, trying to help him with the plate and moving so that he could eat and still have her in his arms. She laughs when their arms get all tangled, his around her waist on one side, the other one behind her back. She finally takes the plate from him and lays it on her lap. "I have an idea. If you wish me here, then I will have to feed you." She uses the fork to cut the meat, it was tender enough to. Picking up a piece of meat she holds the fork up, smiling softly. "Oh come now, you don't have enough arms to feed yourself and hold me at the same time. We will have to just do it this way. Besides, I need to find out what you want to do tonight. Besides singing me another song when you finish, and besides doing anything further to compromise my standing."   
  
     He smiles and shrugs, then rolls his eyes as pain flares through his shoulder. He sees her look and smiles sheepishly. "I know. I know. I must remember not to shrug until it is fully healed." He smiles takes the first bite of food she offers him, thinking about what she said as he eats it. After swallowing he speaks. "Well...since I must not compromise your standing....and since you are far too sick still to spar with...and I as well.....I suppose we could read some more. Or we could spend time with the hobbits and Gandalf and your brother. Or we could tell each other stories."   
  
     Or we could just sit here holding each other and whispering words of love, she thinks. But she doesn't say it. Instead she thinks about what they really should do. She keeps feeding him as she speaks. "I think that what we should do is go outside and sit by the fire for a little while, spending time with Gandalf and the hobbits as well as my brother. I do not think that you should be in here much longer and I am sure that my brother will be sending someone in at any moment." She was surprised that he had yet to do so, and that showed her more then words that he was coming around to the idea. It would make things so much easier for all of them. She gets him another bite, her eyes going from the fork to his lips with each forkful. And it was those lips that were totally killing her. Lips that tasted like wine when they kissed her, lips that spoke soft languages to her, no matter the one, as if they were born to it, lips that sang songs as if they were born on the wind, lips that haunted her dreams, dreams of kisses and whispered words of love and marriage. It takes her a great effort to pull herself out of her thoughts when she realizes that he was watching her. She blushes and offers him another bite. "But if you really rather spend that time in here, then we can do so, though Monica will be returning soon I expect."   
  
     He smiles at her. "No no. I think we should at least spend time with the others. I am sure Gandalf will be giving me more of his tea soon enough." He sighs and shakes his head, eating another bite she offers him. He could get used to this treatment. He could tell that a life with her would never be dull. "May I ask you something?" At her nod, he smiles. "What were your parents like?"   
  
     She thinks about that seriously as she feeds him the last few bites of meat and vegetables that were on her plate. It was a hearty meal and very filling, but she had been unable to eat even the normal amount do to the cold she had caught. Luckily she had come out of that well. Now all that was left to do was to rest a few more days to get her strength back and she would be her self again. She would have no last effects. She only hoped that the same would be the case with Faramir. She did not want him scared by this in any way. Mentally and physically he had been through enough, he needed a rest.   
  
     "They were loving, caring, happy people. My father loved my mother so much. You could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other. There was no way of getting around it. They were in love. And as little as I remember, being only 7 when my father died, I always remember the time that I caught them whispering in the gardens. I remember the look that went between them. It was almost magical, like my father had never seen my mom before in his life. And my mother was looking back at him the same way. They didn't kiss, they just looked at each other. That was when I knew that I would know my love by the way he looked at me." She blushes as she reaches up to cup his face in the palm of her hand. "He looked at her the way you looked at me not long ago." It was the truth, when he had looked at her just a short while ago, he had had that look. The same one that had been on her father's face.   
  
     He smiles as he listens to her, drinking some of the wine from his cup when she finishes feeding him. He couldn't help wondering though. "Was it always like that? Did they ever fight?" His parents had fought, but it only started 2 years after he was born. When his mother started to drift away in mind and body. He knew his parents loved each other, as he'd seen the look of devastation on his father's face when his mother had finally died. So he knew that Denethor did love her. It was just that something snapped inside his father when she did. Like he figured if he didn't love anyone else, save Boromir, then he wouldn't have to risk losing them again. He looks thoughtful for a moment. It was a good way of protecting your heart from hurt. To not love someone. But then....what of those who loved you? They would be hurt also. He turns and looks at Eowyn. When he had thought she died, he felt scared and couldn't breath for a moment. So was that why his father closed himself off to him? Maybe. He would never know. He blinks when he hears his name. "What?" When asked what he was thinking about he smiles and just shakes his head. "Nothing, Eowyn. Nothing important anyway."   
  
     She thinks about that and is going to answer him when she notices that he wasn't even paying attention to her. "Faramir? Faramir? What are you thinking about? You were years away from here, from now." She takes his hand and holds it in her lap, as she shakes her head again. "I will not push....... No, they did not fight. Not that I saw at least. If there were fights, they kept them behind closed doors. No, Eomer and I had the run of the palace and the village, our parents keeping a close look on us more so because of scraped knees or bumped heads, not because they wanted to make sure we didn't overhear a fight. They laughed a lot." Her eyes were misting over as she remembered. "We all did back then. At least that was until our father died. I know that my Mother was not an Elf, so she could not have died of a broken heart, but that is my logical brain. My un-logical brain says that my mother did indeed die of a broken heart." She sighs deeply and looks at Faramir sadly then looks away. "She was lost without my father and especially the way that he died. He was torn from her and from us. There is a painting that my mother had commissioned that I will have to show to you when we get to the castle. It was weaved with the history, our history, from the time that they married until the time that my mother died. My uncle made sure that it was finished for us." She was rather proud of the tapestry. She could trace the line of her parents in it and that meant the world to her. It had a line for her, but it wasn't complete. It started, but never ended. Her uncle said that that was because her line had yet to truly begin. She hadn't know what he meant by that until now.   
  
     He smiles and listens to her, rubbing his thumb against her hand. "If you would like, I will tell you what I was thinking, as I do not wish for us to have secrets from each other. I was thinking about my parents. My father loved my mother, deeply. It wasn't until two years after I was born that the fighting started, though most times it was my father who started it, or kept it going. I don't understand it since he loved her so much. I think though, it was because when the fighting started was when mother started to leave us. No she didn't leave on trips. I mean her health was leaving her. And she hardly smiled unless she was looking at Boromir and I. Maybe that was why father hated me so. Because she hardly smiled at him. It broke his heart when she died. He became even worse. Towards me. He was different with Boromir, maybe because he had more time with him before he snapped. Oh I don't know. I don't know anything where my father was concerned. I do know he did love me when I was a baby. Before the fighting started." He is silent for a while, just kind of thinking about it all.   
  
     She nods when he asks if she wants to hear what the real reason is and starts to cry when she hears it. She had thought it had to be something big to have effected him the way that it had. She reaches out and takes his head in her hands and brings it to hers, kissing him deeply. She lays her head on his shoulder and takes a deep breath, "That is so sad, Faramir. You need to change that thread in your life. Make your ending a happy one. You seem to have started out on a bad footing with your father. He isn't here, but he is in your heart." She lays her hand on his heart, frowning. "Your heart still beats, Faramir, and it beats with his blood as much as your mother's. He may not have been a good man, but remember the words you spoke to him at his grave, your goodbye, your release. Do not let what he did to you so long ago ruin what you have become now. You are a great man, Faramir, not to spite him, but in spite of him! Oh Faramir, do not let a dead man's hate ruin who you are. He was wrong in his opinion about you. And you will never have fighting like that again in your home. Your brother is not here because he died far too early in his life. But if he was, he would tell you that none of that was your fault. One does not choose to be born, nor whom a parent loves." She wanted nothing more then for Faramir to understand.   
  
     He smiles at his beloved, wondering what good brought her too him. For she was the one thing in his life that truly made him happy at the moment. Even with the sorrow of his dear brother's loss or that he never knew his father's love. He leans his head against hers, holding her close and sighing. "It will take time, I do forgive my father, but it will take time to get past the hurt completely. But with you by my side, I do believe it is possible."   
  
     She could hardly believe that he was hers, totally, completely. She kisses his forehead and the takes his head in her hands. "We have to go out there, Faramir. They will begin to wonder. You have not even asked my brother about me, have you?" She shakes her head. "And without even that, this is just not proper. I know that you and I could care less, but we both know that at the same time if the others were to see...." She kisses his forehead and then the tip of his nose before kissing his lips. "I love you, Faramir. No matter what, that will never change. When times get hard, or we are apart, just remember that. Remember that all will be okay." She lets go of his head and moves out of his arms carefully, bending over to pick up their now empty plates. She takes the cup of wine she had yet to drink and heads to the door of the tent. "Come on, Faramir. You can sing to everyone out there around the fire. I am sure that some of the musicians could find something for you to sing to." She leaves the tent, Faramir right on her heals. Walking over to the fire not far from her tent, she stops in front of it, handing the tray to one of the handmaidens to take care of, she takes a seat on a log. "Good evening gentlemen," she nods to the men gathered there. She was sitting next to her brother, but had left a space on her other side for Faramir. As soon as he sits down she inches a little closer to him, just enough so that she could feel his body against her side but it didn't look anything less then normal and proper. "Good evening, Gandalf." She smiles across the fire at him. "I am feeling considerably better this evening. Though the meal my brother brought me also helped. I insisted on coming out here and visiting for a little while." She looks tenderly at her brother. "Lord Faramir has agreed to sleep at my tent's entrance." She couldn't help the sparkle in her eyes, after all he would be within the circle of the light.   
  
     He does indeed follow her out of the tent, his mind on the words she had spoken, a smile on his face. He takes his seat beside Eowyn, drinking the rest of the wine that was in his cup before he hears Eomer say since Faramir was taking up guard of Eowyn tonight, then he should also sing them a song. Looking slightly bewildered he looks over at Eomer. "I would not know what to sing. Besides, I'm sure there are others who would like to sing. A hobbit perhaps?" He glances at Pippin and Merry and then groans when Pippin smiles innocently and says they'd rather hear him sing. With a sigh of defeat he nods. "What shall I sing then? Perhaps a song the Rangers of Ithilien sang?" He looks over at Gandalf when he speaks, then frowns at his request for an elfish song. "I'm afraid I would not do it justice, Gandalf." When asked why with that particular look that Gandalf had he sighs. "Yes, alright. Let me see if I can remember it...ah yes." After a moment of silence he starts to sing again, yet this time it was in the language of the elves, which always did seem beautiful to him. This song was simple but also held meaning as well, and being from the elves it was beautifully written as well. And coming from him his voice was perfect for the song.   
  
     She leans slightly against Faramir, but just ever so slightly, listening to him. When he starts to sing elfish songs, she closes her eyes. She could almost be transported to that place where the elves gathered, his voice carrying the tune perfectly on the wind. She could not stop the fluttering in her gut as he finishes, opening her eyes to stare at him in awe. "That was just.... just... beautiful." She leans in, about to kiss them, then she suddenly remembers where she was and she changes her course quickly, using the movement to straighten her skirts and sitting a little different on the log. She looks at her brother, unable to stop the slight smirk. "He is good, is he not?"   
  
     Faramir smiles as he finishes and hears the clapping. He did love to sing. He hears Eowyn and smiles even more, looking over at Gandalf who was nodding his approval. He then looks at Eomer, smiling and waiting for him to say something, while everyone else was laughing and talking among themselves.   
  
     Eomer looks at his sister when she asks her question, then busies himself with drinking his wine, that is till she pokes him in the side. Sighing deeply he looks at Eowyn. "Yes he is good. I will admit that." He drinks some more of his wine, then gets and idea and smirks. He turns and looks at Faramir. "Now can you sing a song from Rohan?" He waits for the nod and then grins and names off a song that hasn't been heard in a very long time. For sure Faramir wouldn't know this one. So when he starts to sing it, perfectly, he can do nothing more than sit there in shock.   
  
     When Eomer names off a song she hadn't even heard since she was a kid she is about ready to tell Faramir he didn't have to when she sees a look in his eyes. They were doing it, over the songs, but still doing it. Playing a game of one-up-man-ship before she can stop them. But when Faramir starts to sing she can't help the quick laugh. Eomer had asked for it. She pats Faramir's knee approvingly and listens to him finish the song off. "You have a lovely voice, Faramir. Do not ever let anyone tell you any different." She looks to Eomer. "You have a lovely voice. Why not sing along with Faramir? I could pick out the song maybe join in." She motions with her head to the room. "Get everyone in on it? " She smiles at him, knowing that she would sing along if asked.   
  
     Eomer shakes his head and then looks at his sister, smiling. "No no. We should all get some sleep now. We will have an early start tomorrow if we want to reach Edoras before the end of the day. But I will postpone the request, until after Uncle's funeral." He stands up, stretching and nodding to his men as they all head off to their beds. He then holds his hand out to Eowyn, waiting for her to take it.   
  
     Faramir smiles and shakes his head at Eomer's reluctance. Getting up he smiles at Eowyn and goes to get his things from the cart so that he could get some sleep. He does stop though and sigh when Gandalf holds out a cup to him. "No no. I'm feeling good. Much better. I don't..." But he doesn't get to finish as Gandalf gives him an annoyed look. Sighing deeply he takes the cup and drinks the foul contents, gagging on them and having to clamp his mouth shut to keep from bringing them back up. He shakes his head at Gandalf, speaking only when he is sure he won't bring up the medicine again. "You enjoy making me drink that don't you? I would like to meet the elf who gave you that medicine." He shakes his head as Gandalf as the old wizard walks away. Sighing he goes about getting his bed ready in front of the tent that Eowyn was in.   
  
     She gets up and takes her brother's hand, letting him lead her into her tent. The two handmaidens, Monica and Evelyn, were both there already, Monica already fast asleep. She turns as she lets go of his hand. "I am sure that you will be outside my door as well, so should I need you I but need to speak up." She leans up on her toes and kisses his cheek. "Good night, Eomer. Everything is going to be just fine. You will see." She gives his hands a squeeze. "It already is turning out good. One more day and we will be home. I think you will feel a lot better when you get home again." She watches as the other handmaiden tries to get her attention to let her know that her outfit was ready. She sees the signal and lets go of Eomer's hands, moving away from him and to the bed where she things were put out, letting her help her with the laces on her dress. "Good night, Eomer," she says with a smile as she looks back at him.   
  
     Eomer smiles at his sister and nods. Then he gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves the tent. He looks at Faramir making his bed outside the tent and smirks. "You don't snore do you?" He starts to set his bed out, away from Faramir's but also close to Eowyn's tent. Once done he lays down and pulls his blanket over himself. In no time at all he is asleep.   
  
     Faramir looks at Eomer as he comes out and snorts, shaking his head. "Your snoring will probably drown mine out, that is IF I snore at all." He smirks and lays down on the ground, his head pillowed by his leather armor. He pulls his cloak over him and closes his eyes. He does not fall asleep though, instead he just listens. After a few hours he slowly sits up. Looking around he notices everyone was asleep. Good. Getting up silently he sneaks past Eomer and into the tent. It was all too easy for him. Moving over to where Eowyn was sleeping he gently touches her cheek. When she doesn't wake up he moves to lay beside her, laying on his side and taking her into his arms. No one would mind if he held her for a few hours while they slept. It would ease his mind and he knew that he would be out of the tent before anyone woke up. He just couldn't help himself.   
  
     She finishes getting ready and then sits down. She doesn't climb into bed at first because she was listening to the men outside the tent. She was waiting to hear Faramir come in and tell her goodnight. But when he doesn't she finally gets into her bed and lays there, listening as everything got quiet. Still he didn't come in to tell her goodnight and finally she rolls onto her side and lets sleep take over. She slips into a deep sleep shortly before Faramir does sneak in so she doesn't feel him move into the bed with her. Remaining in the dream she was having, she snuggles closer to him when he wraps his arms around her, laying her head against his chest. She smiles in her sleep when she can smell him, feeling the soft material of his shirt under her skin. Yet she doesn't wake up yet, her breathing starting to return to normal, feeling safe where she was in his arm, she tightens hers around him, not wanting to ever let go.   
  
     He smiles when he feels her snuggle against him. He knew before but now just cemented the fact in his mind that he could not live without Eowyn in his life. Just the fact of her sleeping against him, both fully clothed, made him happier than ever before. He knew in his heart she loved him and when he hears his name spoken softly from her lips he smiles even more, for it was his name she spoke in her dreams. Kissing the top of her head softly he smiles and whispers to her. "Just for a little while. I just want to hold you for a while." He rests his head against her pillow and sighs softly, feeling much better with her in his arms.   
  
     She sighs softly, nestling her head against his chest, waking up a little. "Okay, Dear Faramir," she whispers, still half asleep. "For a little while will be nice. I always sleep better with you holding me." She was speaking the truth, half-asleep and not even really realizing she was speaking at all. Because it was a dream, it had to be. To be able to lay there with him holding her was a dream. One she did not want to wake from, that was for sure. She loved this man more then life itself. She had not known just what love could be until she fell in love with Faramir. Now, now she knew she could not live without that kind of love. That no one should ever have to settle for less. If this is what Aragorn felt for his elf princess, then she could see why he could have nothing less. For she could now have nothing less. She would have Faramir or nothing, it all paled compared to him.   
  
     He smiles at her sleepy response. "And I sleep better knowing you are safe in my arms." And I in yours, he thinks to himself. He kisses the top of her head again, smiling at her before he closes his eyes and sighs softly to himself. Even if he did get caught he wouldn't mind. It was all worth it really. But he did have to try and leave before the others awoke. He didn't want to get Eowyn in trouble. He gives the top of her head one more soft kiss and then rests his head on her pillow again. Closing his eyes he drifts off into a light sleep.   
  
     She smiles in her sleep at his words, then with another yawn she slides into a deep sleep. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't be sleeping so well if he wasn't there. Even with Gandalf coming in earlier to give her more medicine shortly after she first laid down. That sleep wasn't as good or as peaceful as the one that she is able to get in his arms.   
  
     When hours later he wakes her up to kiss her goodbye, whispering softly that he had to go when she protests and doesn't let her hold on him loosen, she has to admit that she was indeed feeling on top of the world. She finally relents, but only after he kisses her and tells her that it would only be a short time before everyone would be awake and they would be together again soon. So with another kiss he leaves her and she ends up laying there listening to him get settled again in front of her tent, picking out the whispers of each thing as he remains almost totally silent in an effort to not wake her brother. When she can no longer hear anything at all, she just lays there, unable to go back to sleep, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days. She had found love again, a love so much more then she ever dreamed it could be like. A love that she knew would last all her life. She would hold onto that love for dear life. With a man who wasn't even afraid of standing up to a King for the right to love her. That thought brings a smile to her face. If you really looked at it, that is what he had done. He had stood up to a King for the right to love her. She would cherish that forever. 


	15. Remember This Day!

**Authors Notes:     _The chapter that a lot have been waiting for with baited breath....If you are enjoying this story, please write a review. I don't have a counter, have no clue if you can put one on a page, and so have no clue how many are reading it and enjoying it. There are the regulars like ME132, whom I like to think of as our personal pep club =D Then there are a few that post at least once at the end of however many chapters that they get to before running out of story and have to wait till the next one. So if you haven't let us know what you think, please leave a review. I would love to have an idea of just how many are reading it and liking it. =P _**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 15***************

  
  
     They were both doing so well that today they had decided to ride. Basically Faramir had simply gotten back on his horse and so she had followed, not arguing the fact. She would have loved to have ridden in the carriage today, holding him in her arms and just relaxing. Yet he had not wanted to. She could only suspect it was because he wanted to ride into Edoras, not be carried in. She only hoped that he was well enough. That the day's ride would not harm him more then do him good. She had finally been able to break free of the cold she had gotten thanks to Gandalf's medicine. She was only worried if he had been able to cure Faramir from the poison yet that still seemed to bother him.   
  
     She looks over at her love now, riding in silence for the moment, and smiles when he catches her looking at him. They had been riding now for some time and would be stopping for lunch soon. Then by afternoon before the sun last touched the ground, they would be entering Edoras. She could hardly wait, her heart soared at the thought of being able to lay her eyes on her home again. She glances sideways and sees that he was still looking at her. This time with a curious look on his face. "What is it, Faramir?" she speaks softly, her horse near his, both of them near the back so as to be able to speak privately, not having to use their formal titles as they did when closer to the group.   
  
     Faramir rides along, happy to be able to actually ride his horse again. His shoulder wasn't hurting him so much anymore, and he had noticed while changing his bandages this morning that his shoulder wound, which had yet to heal, was starting to. It had to be Gandalf's medicine. Or maybe it was Eowyn. Whatever it was it was working.   
  
     Speaking of Eowyn he looks over at his love and smiles when he catches her looking at him. He doesn't say anything just keeps watching her, smiling softly. When she finally asks him what he just smiles more. "I was just thinking, how lucky I am that I was able to meet you when I did. Oh and that you once again are looking quite beautiful." He reaches over, the gap between their two horses was not a very big one, and lightly caresses her cheek.   
  
     She reaches up, capturing his hand in hers and taking it from her cheek to lightly thread her fingers through his. "You are only saying that because you have to. Well okay, you do not have to." She brings his hand to her lips and kisses his palm before dropping their hands to dangle between them. She looks up ahead and lets out a slow breath. "It has been a nice day today, the weather is not a problem." She glances at him again. "And your coloring is good from the sun yesterday." It wasn't just that that kept her eyes going to his face. She had to admit, it was amazing, the timing of them meeting. "To think I had all but given up on love."   
  
     He smiles at her, shivering when her lips come in contact with his palm. When she drops his hand he nods to what she says, still smiling. "Hmmmm yes. I know the feeling. But at least we have found each other to bring us comfort." He rides along beside her in silence for a moment, then looks over at her again. "I am glad you asked me along on this trip, Eowyn."   
  
     "I do not wish to think what might have happened had you not come, Faramir," she whispers, a pained look on her face. Had he not come, they would not have had the chance to fully fall in love and right now she would be riding, all alone, once more. She would probably have been missing him though, especially after their last nights when she was at his home. She knows she would not be missing Aragorn. Once again it is clear to her just how much she loves him and why it is she loves him. He was something Aragorn was not. But mostly, he was HER something.   
  
     He smiles at her, then leans over carefully and kisses her softly, not caring who saw. He was in love with Eowyn and he intended to ask her to marry him. He just had to find the right time to actually ask her to be his wife. And he was hoping that time would be in Rohan. Leaning back in his saddle again he shifts around and then looks at Eowyn again. "Would you like to hear a story?"   
  
     She blushes, but she doesn't pull away from the kiss. Her eyes dart around, checking to see if they had been seen. She saw Pippin laughing up ahead with Frodo and the other Hobbits that were riding in one of the carts today and she had a sneaking suspicion that indeed he had seen the kiss. This causes her to redden even further. She would have to talk to Faramir about that. She was only glad her brother hadn't seen it. They must not push Eomer's buttons anymore then they already were.   
  
     She looks over at him again, love still in her eyes regardless of her embarrassment. "If you would like to tell me one, I would love to. Do you want to ride ahead a little? You could tell it to the hobbits as well. I am sure they are bored." She lets go of his hand finally, but not without a quick squeeze, fixing her skirts that the wind and blown awry.   
  
     He looks at her and smiles, nodding. "Come on then. I'll tell you all a story." He rides up to the cart and beside it, looking at the little hobbits inside. He smiles at them. "Hello little friends. I was going to tell Eowyn a story. I was wondering if you would like to hear it too?" He waits for their answer and laughs at the enthusiasm. He looks over at Eowyn as she comes up on the other side of the cart. When they are all ready he starts to tell a story Boromir had once told him when he was a boy. It was about the elves and the stars.   
  
     She rides up, easing Crystal near the other side of the cart, the Hobbit's excitement warming her heart as she knew it would encourage Faramir. Soon she is lost in his story, her mind wandering off to the times and places that he was talking about. His words painted such a vivid picture that she isn't surprised when she notices a few of the other men in the group drawing closer to their little band, trying to hear what Faramir was saying.   
  
     She notices Eomer look back at her from his point far ahead and she smiles at him. For all his hardness, for all his trying to keep Faramir from her, for all his thorns, he was her brother and he only acted from love. It honestly warmed her heart when she thought about how he was acting. Because it showed her how he didn't want to loose her. Though she would have to make sure he knew that he would never, she would rather have it this way then him being like Faramir's father. She knew that even though all she did have was her brother, it was all the family she would need.   
  
     Her eyes mist over at thoughts of her Uncle. She wondered when it was that they would not. She knew it was too early, it may even be years before she could think back on these days without crying. She was just happy that she would indeed look back and be able to see the one bright thing there. She looks over at that one thing, smiling lovingly at Faramir.   
  
     He continues to tell his story, not noticing when some of the riders move closer to him and the cart so they could hear him. When he finishes he looks over at Eowyn, noticing her look and smiles. He loved the way she would look at him with such an expression of love. It warmed his heart to know that someone as special as her loved him. He looks away and at Sam when he asks him if he had ever met any elves. "I have seen a few, when I was stationed in Ithilien. But that was a long time ago. I never actually talked to one until I met Legolas. Why do you ask, Sam?" He raises an eyebrow and smiles as Sam says it was because he seemed to have an air about him. And his bow looked somewhat like it was made by elves. "Ah the bow. That was given to my mother as a present when she was a child. It was passed on to me when I showed promise in the archery skill. As for my reminding you of elves in some way it could be that I do have elven blood. Very little but it is there. From my mother's side."   
  
     She could see it in his eyes and the way he walked. He could sneak into her tent unheard because of it, she was sure of that. It probably was just enough to give him those small talents, small to elves yet of a great asset to him.   
  
     She looks away and ahead, seeing Eomer looking back again. He no doubt had noticed the crowd they had gotten, so she spurs her horse on, quickening it's pace till she passes by a mass amount of the men between her and her brother. It hurt her heart that they were short another 15. They were still a hearty lot, but to her the 15 were something to be missed greatly. The other morning when she had spoken of the lost men she had been brought to tears for their loss. Now as she passes most of those that were left to reach her brother she can't help but wonder how many more they would loose before their world was once more on an even keel.   
  
     "Eomer," she says softly as she moves up to ride next to him. "It is almost noon. Should we not stop?" She looks up at the sky, the clouds barely covering the sun, leaving it bright out, yet a softness to the light. She doesn't notice one of the men staring at her, she hadn't been noticing him. He was one of Eomer's top sheildsmen and had the biggest crush on her. But she was oblivious to his looks or his feelings as she glances back at her brother. She had eyes for only one man, and could love only two. Her brother and protector, Eomer, and her love and soulmate, Faramir. "I am getting tired of sitting here and Lord Faramir's story almost had me asleep in the saddle. Not because it was boring but because of the way it was soothing to listen to. I think something to eat and a nice rest up might be time." She knew it was his choice, but she hoped that Gandalf, who was close by, would help support her request if need be.   
  
     But Eomer doesn't need Gandalf to convince him, just the rumbling of his stomach. With a smile to his sister he nods and then looks around. They were in the foothills of Rohan now. He could see far and wide from where they were. Seeing no danger, and in his heart feeling none, he calls a stop for lunch and rest and then looks over at Eowyn. "Are you sure it wasn't because he was boring?" He grins, a teasing light in his eyes as he leans towards his sister, but when he speaks it is in all seriousness. "Do tell him that he better not try to sneak into your room tonight when we reach Edoras."   
  
     She is about ready to reprimand him for calling him boring when he leans in and speaks seriously. The smile falters but with effort she is able to keep it in place. "Why, I do not know what you are talking about, dear brother. I am sure that Lord Faramir would never sneak into a lady's room at night. But I will mention it to him if you so desire." She had stopped her horse but hadn't moved away so that they were still speaking softly, so that only they could hear each other.   
  
     Faramir hears the call to stop and smiles, shrugging to Sam's question, this time ignoring the pain that flares through his shoulder. "I do not know who gave the blood. Just that it was an elf. I would like to ask but I do not know who to ask." He smiles and climbs down off his horse, looking over at Eowyn before he looks back at the hobbits who were climbing out of the cart. "Excuse me a moment." He nods and then walks up on of the many hills that surrounded them. He is amazed at the view. He could see why Eowyn loved Rohan. It was beautiful. Rolling green hills with some rock outcroppings, and all framed by mountains. He would have to take his horse and explore this land more when he had the time. He winces and reaches up, touching his shoulder and rubbing it.   
  
     Eomer looks at his sister and sighs. "Eowyn, do not think me a fool. After knowing he got past me once, do you really think I was going to not keep an eye on him? For my effort I am quite tired. But I have been there before so no need to worry." He smiles at his sister. "Now come and have something to eat. Then you can rest." He climbs off his horse and holds his hand up to her, smiling and waiting.   
  
     She can see the tiredness in his eyes and by there being the truth of the matter. He must have stayed awake most the night. She reaches out, taking his hand and letting him help her from her horse. "Eomer," she says as she stands before him, "do not worry, you will be able to get some sleep tonight. Here it was different. He will not try it at our home. There would be no way to even remotely make that seem proper." She leans up and kisses his cheek before looking around. "I am going to find him and then will help with the lunch. Are you going to send a messenger ahead?" She looks at him questioningly. "If you are, would you ask them to have something special for dinner? I can hardly wait to see our home again, and a favorite meal would make it all the better." She could hardly wait to get home, her excitement clear in her face. She was finally going to be able to lay in her own bed. She thought of teasing him momentarily about his saying that he had been in Faramir's spot, for she did not know of a single maiden's room he had snuck into. But she knew that would only lead to a closer look and more borders put up.   
  
     Eomer smiles and nods, yawning. "Already have I sent a messenger, Eowyn. And tonight we will have a good hot meal. Where as tomorrow, after Uncle is laid to rest, we will have a feast in his honor and for all those that have fallen defending our land." And he would be sworn in as King as well. He never thought he would be king. Not until Theodred died. Only then did he realize he would be the next in line for the throne of Rohan. But he had not expected his Uncle to fall. Even though he didn't show it, it hurt him deeply, losing his beloved Uncle. It was like losing his father and mother all over again. That was why he was fighting so hard to keep Eowyn with him. She was all he had left. He smiles at her before he walks over to his men, busying himself with giving them their orders.   
  
     Faramir winces as he keeps rubbing his shoulder. It had begun to get stiff again. He wondered if he had re-injured it somehow by using his bow or during the fight at the village. Or maybe his shoulder had just decided on it's own to annoy him. Whatever it was he would have to ignore it. As there was nothing he could do about it. With a sigh he drops his hand from his shoulder and just continues to look at the scenery, his eyes studying every detail of the surroundings.   
  
     She smiles, excited about the prospect. Edoras was so close she could almost smell the roses in the garden outside her window. She turns away from her brother and takes her horse in search of Faramir. She finds his horse grazing off to the side of where the hobbits where setting up an area to eat lunch at. Dropping the reins to the ground she looks back at the hobbits, asking and finally getting an answer as to where she might be able to find Faramir. Merry had seen him head up one of the hills to the south so she turns and heads that way herself, ignoring the comments coming from Pippin. She would have to ask Faramir what it was that fascinated the little hobbit with the bigger archer.   
  
     "I am afraid to say anything and break the peace you seem to have found," she says ever so softly when she comes across him, standing a bit back of him and smiling tenderly. "I actually did think about standing here and not saying a word, waiting to see if you would even notice me. But then I remembered something I was told about noises causing you to pull arrows on unsuspecting people and I didn't want a repeat of the reception my brother got that almost nicked his ear." She smiles to take any unintentional sting off her words, for she knew he would never do that to her on purpose.   
  
     Faramir turns and looks at her, a smile on his face. "And how do you know I did not almost shoot him fully knowing it was him?" He sees her slight frown and smiles. "If I wanted to harm him, Eowyn, that arrow would have taken off his ear. I do not wish to harm your brother, Beloved. I wanted to make sure he understood I would not tolerate his anger at me. But you must also realize, I am a Ranger through and through. It was the ranger in me that allowed me to see that Orc in the tree a few days ago, and to react with the speed I did." He turns back around, his hands now clasped behind him, standing much like Aragorn tended to when he himself was looking at something in the distance. He looks to the side and down when she comes to stand beside him, then he smiles and looks back at the view. "It truly is beautiful, Eowyn. I can see why your people love it so much."   
  
     She comes to stand next to him and look out over the land, though her stance was much more relaxed, her arms loosely crossed in front of her. "I am glad you can see that. Now you know why it is important for me to return, often. Though not for the land so much as what the land holds." She then goes silent thinking about how to tell him about Eomer knowing he had been in her bed last night. Finally she just decides to speak bluntly. "I do realize that you are a Ranger, Faramir. Though I think that your talent with the bow and arrow as well as your stealth comes not just from being a Ranger but from being part Elf, no matter how small a part. There is something that you will have to realize and that is that my brother loves me. He too does not want to see me hurt which is why he didn't finish pushing his sword through you." She now glances at him, the worry still there. "You have been wincing again with your shoulder, I noticed it on the ride. It worries me that you continue to cause yourself pain along with the fact that your bandage needs changed again. I do not want you to bleed more." She looks back at the land, still keeping her tone soft, light, yet serious. "The thing that is the most important that you need to realize is the same thing that he needs to realize. My heart belongs to two men. Each has their own unique claim on it, and their own special place. One will guard my virtue and the other my door. Or is it both seem to try?" She looks at him again. "What I am trying to say, Dear, is that you can not sneak into my sleeping quarters tonight. My brother caught you last night, though he did not make you leave and he did not embarrass me in any way, he did let me know just now that it was not to happen again." She sighs softly, then starts to chew on the inside of her cheek in a thoughtful way. "Since I wish him to sleep tonight, for tomorrow will be an important day, then I must grant his wish."   
  
     Faramir looks at her, his eyes darkening for a moment, but then he nods. It was not right to be upset at her request. It wasn't like they were married. For if they were married he would never leave her side if it was his choice. And her brother wouldn't be able to stop him if they were married. With a deep sigh he looks out over the land again, speaking softly. "I will abide by your wishes, but do not blame me if you hear walking during the night. I do not wish to make you upset, I merely speak the truth. I do not sleep well, unless with you. I noticed that while holding you last night. I slept better than I had in a long time. But it is your brother's wish and I will abide by it." With another deep sigh he speaks in almost a whisper. "But it shall be torture." He then tries to change the subject, hoping she doesn't press the issue of WHY he didn't sleep well. "And it may be the elf blood in me that allows me to move silently, but I think King Aragorn had something to do with that as well." He smiles slightly. Oh he knew exactly who Aragorn had been, the second his eyes had seen the man on Gondor. Aragorn was Thorongil. He had met him only a few times as a child but those few times had been enough to engrave the memory of Thorongil into his mind. He had been the one who had introduced him to Gandalf when he was just 3 years old. And he had been the one to bring him out of his shell, with Boromir's help, after the death of his mother. He tilts his head to the side slightly, wondering. He knew his father never liked Thorongil, detested him really. So was that why he treated Faramir so badly? Because he was jealous. No. No. Couldn't have been that.   
  
     She can no longer just stand there like they were and she steps in front of him, her arms ground around his middle, her body melting against his as she gazed up into his eyes. "Do not be upset with me, my Love. You will abide by my wishes, and for that I am grateful, but know this. They are not my wishes. Not in the way that you seem to think. Love, I have only asked this of you because I want to make my brother happy. For trust me, this is NOT making me happy. I would be so much happier to have you sneak into my bed after all have retired and sleep with me until the morning when everyone is about to wake. But it can't be. If it were to get out through the servants, you know what that would do to my name? To my family's? I could not do that to Eomer, Faramir." She searches his eyes desperately. "I would love nothing more then to fall asleep in your arms, fully clothed and everything, if only but for one sweet moment." She sighs deeply, smiling at him ever so tenderly. "Alas all we need is one chambermaid to see it and that is it." She remembers something he said and tilts her head to the side, curious as to his meaning. "You said that it would be torture not to sleep with me. I can not see how it would be such, just for sleeping with me. If you are having a hard time sleeping, I am sure Gandalf has something that you could possibly use." All this time her hands had been rubbing his back in slow lazy circles, her body molded to his every curve, they fit together perfectly, as if they had been made for each other.   
  
     He wraps his arms around her, smiling slightly. "No. Even Gandalf's potions can not help me here." He looks at her, then out over the view again. He then looks back down at her. "My dreams are full of fire. But also demons of the past, images that are more memory than anything. If not for the King telling me it is not so, I would think the Darkness still had a hold of me somehow. My dreams...for all my life my dreams have either been nightmares or visions of evil things to come." He then looks down at her. "Last night I dreamed of you. It was the only really good night of sleep I had gotten in a long time." He lets her go and moves back. But then he reaches down to take her hands. "I love you, Eowyn of Rohan. And I wish nothing more than for you to be my wife. If you will have but a humble Steward of Gondor as your husband that is." He smiles, knowing now was the best time to ask her. Not because they couldn't spend the night together, but because in his heart he felt it was the perfect moment to ask her. He just hoped she felt the same way.   
  
     She stares at him in shock, unable to say anything. She knew he loved her and that he knew she loved him. They had spoken soft words of a life together, as if things were just understood that their love would lead them to marriage. She did not know how it was that he would ask her, nor when he might. Standing here, with her beautiful Rohan all around them, the sun just peeking through the clouds to shine down on them, lighting them up for all to see. The birds were singing and she knew there was a brook nearby that was probably babbling along right then. Yet she didn't see the sun, nor hear the birds, and the brook could have dried up for all she could tell, because all she could hear and see was the man in front of her. She hears his question over again in her head as her mind tries to grasp the words. She feels the two tears roll slowly down her cheeks, but she ignores them, his face blurring slightly as she blinks a few times trying to get him to come into focus. Finally she speaks, though it is soft and thick with tears. "I have thought of nothing more, my dear Faramir, for days now. I love you, Faramir of Gondor. I love you more then life itself. I do not think of you as a humble Steward of Gondor but as a magnificent one, as a Captain of the Rangers of Gondor. Yes, my sweet loving Faramir. Oh yes, it would be an honor. If you really want the hand of a Shieldmaiden, then yes, I will marry you." She was gripping his hands tightly now, unable to help herself. Her heart was soaring higher then the hawk she suddenly hears screeching high above them. It was as if all the sounds at once were availing her senses. She knew that no matter what, she would never forget this moment. Not the way the light touched his face, or the breeze that lifted the curl that lay across his forehead. She leans forward, her lips connecting with his softly at first, tenderly. Sealing their vows gently. But she doesn't stop there, she keeps kissing him, unable to pull away.   
  
     His eyes brighten and fill with tears at her words. She would marry him! She would be his!! He returns her kiss with one of passion. And when he pulls away he kisses her again and again, giving her little kisses. Then he lifts her up and spins her around, a huge smile on his face, making him look younger. He was laughing as well, he was so happy. Setting her down finally he smiles and touches her cheek, again looking like he was awed by her. "My beautiful Eowyn. You will never regret this. I shall promise to make you as happy as you have made me. And I shall never trap you. You are free to come and go. As long as you tell me when you must go, as I will do the same with you." He leans down and kisses her again, smiling when he pulls back. "I should ask your brother for his permission."   
  
     She was laughing right along with him, her tears turning to laughter and freeing her heart. Only days ago she thought that it was the end of the world, short short days, though right now it seemed to have been more then days, rather eons. She could not believe how happy he looked, like a child given their favorite toy and told they would never have to give it up. She returns each kiss with ones of her own. When at last he mentions asking her brother she slowly nods. "Yes, my sweet Faramir, you should. He is all I have, and it would do my heart good if you would do that. Because he would know that you do respect him." She pulls an arm from around him to reach between them and lightly move one of his golden ringlets back behind his ear, her eyes looking at his face with awe. "What did I do right to deserve you?"   
  
     He smiles at her and takes her hands, kissing them gently as he holds them. "I was asking myself that very same question. Come. I wish to ask your brother if he'll allow me to marry you, and you are tired." He kisses her softly one last time, then, while holding her hand, he leads her back down the hill and over to where everyone was sitting and laughing, talking amongst themselves. The men seemed very happy to be finally returning home. He lets go of Eowyn's hand, letting her go and join the men, before he walks over towards her brother. He felt nervous all of a sudden. "Eomer?" He stands beside the man, suddenly aware that all eyes were on him and that there was a sudden silence. He ignores it as best he can though, waiting for Eomer to acknowledge him.   
  
     Eomer had finally gotten himself something to eat, after making sure everyone was well, and had sat down among his men and friends, laughing along with them. He had noticed the way things seemed to be calmer, happier. He knew the feeling. They were almost home. He had to admit, he couldn't wait to get to Edoras. Though for him, there was still much to do. He chuckles at one of the jokes, then stops as he hears his name. He slowly turns his head, glancing over his shoulder. "Yes, Lord Faramir?"   
  
     Faramir glances around, then looks at Eomer. "If it is not too much trouble, could I talk with you? Alone?" He could tell that wouldn't happen. As he knew Eomer would have noticed his nervousness by now. Unknown to him but Eomer had caught sight of them on the hill, he knew what was coming, being the smart man Eomer was.   
  
     Eomer smiles slightly as he hears Faramir's question. Oh he knew what was coming. After seeing that exchange between Faramir and Eowyn on the hillside, it could only mean one thing. So he was not going to make this easy on the man. "We are not strangers here. My men are like family, as are the hobbits and Gandalf. So....no. You will have to speak to me here."   
  
     He catches onto what Eomer was doing and straightening all nervousness leaves him. What could happen? Eomer could say no but then that would be a reason to hurt Eowyn and Eomer wouldn't do that. So with confidence he speaks, looking every bit like the Steward of Gondor should look. Strong and confident. "Well then, all may hear this. I, Faramir, Son of Denethor and Steward of Gondor, would ask that Eomer, King of Rohan, and beloved brother of Lady Eowyn, would allow me to marry his sister. For I love your sister, Eomer. I wish nothing more than to have her by my side always and forever. And I would like to have you as my brother-in-law.....if you allow it." He hoped that sounded formal enough for a King. He wasn't too sure so he glances at Gandalf who was all smiles and sees his nod. Good good. So his father had been right. He would need to learn political formality for his future.   
  
     Eomer keeps a passive look on his face, showing no surprise or happiness when Faramir finally makes his request. He doesn't even turn to look at him. Instead he stands and looks at his sister. "Is this your choice as well, Sister of mine? Do you give yourself to this man to be his wife?" It may sound like he was already marrying them, but if he was to be King, he would have to act like one, and he had no problem acting like one. He knew how to. He and Theodred had practiced ruling over imaginary people before. So he knew what to say to something like this, having learned all the customs of Rohan, as had everyone else.   
  
     She returns the last kiss tenderly, feeling as if she were lighter then air. Her heart soaring when he pulls away and they walk hand in hand back to the encampment.   
  
     She lets go of his hand and moves away from him, knowing that there was nothing more that she can do right then but take a seat and hope that her brother would remember his promise to her that should he ask, he would agree. That all he had to do was ask and he would agree. It then dawns on her that maybe her brother had thought that Faramir wouldn't have the guts to ask him after their fight, he had been so very quiet lately. So she beams as she sits down next to Gandalf. She knew he would be strong, he always was.   
  
     When Faramir asks to speak to her brother in private she finds herself holding her breath, but quickly releases it as she shoots a look at Gandalf, her hand going into his. He leans in and whispers for her to be strong, to trust in their love. So she does just that, she pours everything she had into trusting in her love. She grips Gandalf's hand momentarily then puts them in her lap, her eyes darting back to her brother and Faramir.   
  
     She could almost hear the audible gasp of the people watching when her brother tells him no, he could speak right there. Once more she finds her eyes on Gandalf, who merely smiles and pats her knee. Boy she wished she was as calm as Gandalf. But she was not and she was not sure why. Part was simple, she still feared that no matter his promise to her, he would still say no.   
  
     So it is with a slight shock that she realizes he wasn't going to answer Faramir, but instead was asking her opinion in the matter. She lets go of Gandalf's hand and jumps up, finding her own strength from the look in Faramir's eyes as he gazes on her.   
  
     She walks over to where Eomer was, reaching out to take his hand in her own, trying to remember any protocol she had learned so many years ago regarding marriage and how this was supposed to go. Eventually when she opens her mouth, what she ends up saying is simply from her heart. "Yes, my dear brother, it is. I have given my heart to Lord Faramir. I thought that I would not be able to love after all the pain that I have been through, the most recent being that of our Uncle. I had yet to heal from loosing our sweet Theodred when our Uncle was taken from us right in front of my eyes." If they were not in public she would mention Aragorn as well, but she knew that he remembered that one and the nights he held her while she wept. "I thought my heart dead but for the love I had for you." She shakes her head, looking at him in wonder, her love for Faramir so clear on her face even the men could see it. "I could never find a love like this again if I were to look for ten lifetimes. So yes, Eomer. From the bottom of my heart yes. I give myself to this man to be his wife, his companion, his love, and his friend. I have no choice. It is him or nothing. Can you not see that yourself?"   
  
     He watches his sister's face as she speaks, looking for any sign of doubt or fear. But he sees none. Actually what he sees warms his heart. She looked happy. Truly happy. She looked like she had when they were kids and their parents were still alive. Though he could still see that she was upset at Theoden's death. But then so was he. But he could see that Faramir had somehow brought his lonely sister out of her shell. With a smile he kisses her hand gently, then turns and looks at Faramir, who looked like he was about to freak if he didn't give the man an answer soon. So with a smile he walks over and places Eowyn's hand into Faramir's, nodding. "Then I will bless this joining." He then turns. "Remember this day. Because you have now seen the joining of not only Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir, but also of Rohan and Gondor. May they never part." He then picks up his glass of wine and holds it up. "To the happy couple." He smiles as the men roar their approval, then start talking loudly among one another. He looks back at Eowyn and Faramir and smirks. "Now I did say I would say yes, didn't I? I just didn't say when." He laughs and hugs them both, then pulls back and looks at Faramir. "And remember, you promised not to cage her, Faramir. And she will have to return to Rohan. I would miss her far too much if you kept her away forever." He then steps back. "So....this does not mean you can sneak into her room yet, Faramir. If I remember, Gondor customs are somewhat like our own. Not until you are married can you sneak into her room again." He smirks at Faramir's embarrassed look. Then he laughs and claps him on the back before he moves to sit down again.   
  
     Faramir smiles at Eowyn when it is all finally over. He looked......drained. As it had taken all his self-control not to look nervous. He smiles at Eomer, shaking his head at him when he finally walks away. Then he looks back at Eowyn. "Well my Love, we have your brother's blessing. Now all that is left is to meet with the King of Gondor and get his blessing. I do not think King Elessar will deny us his blessing though. So last of all would be the wedding planning." He smiles and kisses her hands lightly, not noticing the eyes on them from across the fire. He does however pull away when they are congratulated by the hobbits. He smiles and shakes their hands. "And I shall hope you all can come for the wedding. It would not be the same without you all." Indeed it wouldn't, for they had all become dear friends to him. But none more than Pippin. He owed his life to that little hobbit. He would never forget that. When the hobbits agree to come and move away from them it is a string of Rohirrim that is next to congratulate them. Last of all was Gandalf, looking quite happy and amused. He hugs the old wizard, thanking him for everything before he pulls back and accepts his thanks. Then, when finally they are able to, he sits down, with Eowyn between himself and Eomer. He takes the offered plate of food, chuckling at some of the stories going around. And he couldn't be happier. He finally felt like he belonged.   
  
     By the time that she sits down with Faramir she is light headed from the giddy from all the well wishes of the men. She was so excited that they were all seeming to take it well. She had noticed one man storm off, but she thought maybe she had misread it, maybe natured had called suddenly and he could not remain. She looks around for him now and can't see him, wondering what it was about him. But almost instantly thoughts of him are gone to be replaced by her brother who was smiling at her as if to say 'I told you so'. "Do not look on me that way, my dear Eomer," she says as she leans in and whispers to him, one hand rubbing his arm. "You have been fighting this from the beginning and yet in the end you have done something more loving towards me by letting this union happen." She pauses, looking at him seriously. "I don't know what I would have done if you would not have said yes. I am strong enough that I could have walked away and married him anyway. But I am not strong enough to have walked away and left you here, mad at me. I needed this Eomer. And Faramir needed this. He is my salvation as much as I am his. Thank you." The last is said all choked up as she leans in and kisses him. Then throwing her arms around him she hugs him tight.   
  
     Finally letting her brother go, she threads her arm through Faramir's and lays her head on his shoulder. She was too tired to eat, though she did still have the plate of food that had been put into her lap upon sitting. She nibbled on that for a little while as she listens to the talk around the men, realizing that some of it was about her and Faramir's wedding and some of it was about the upcoming festivities for the home coming. Some even mention mingling the two. That gives her something to think about as she nibbles on her food. Finally though she gives up and puts the plate down, threading her arm through Faramir's and leaning her head on his shoulder. She sit there, her eyes dropping till finally they close, listening to everything, the excitement of the take taking over and knocking her out.   
  
     Faramir smiles and laughs, talking with some of the men as he eats his lunch. His appetite was returning, much to his surprise and Gandalf's happiness. Surprise to him because the food finally didn't taste like cardboard. He looks over at Eowyn when she lays her head on his shoulder, smiling as he sees her fall asleep. Yes. He had made the right decision. And she had accepted, much to his heart's joy. He notices some of the men take their leave until finally it is just a small group left around the fire. Himself, Eomer, a sleeping Eowyn, the hobbits and Gandalf. The talk that goes around then is more quiet and subdued. Finally though, the hobbits go off to smoke their pipe weed and Gandalf goes off to take a rest as well. This leaves himself, Eomer, and Eowyn now. He looks down at Eowyn, sleeping softly with her head on his shoulder still. "Well....I think I shall retire as well. You wouldn't mind if I slept on the ground with my betrothed would you?" He sees Eomer roll his eyes and smile, then nod his head. "Thank you. I just sleep better when I'm with her." He moves around then moves Eowyn onto his lap. Cradling her there a moment he then lifts her in his arms and stands up, taking her over to a clear spot on the ground. He gently lays Eowyn down, then he gets a couple blankets and returns to her. He spreads one out on the ground, then moves Eowyn onto the blanket carefully, he didn't want to wake her. When finally he is sure she is comfortable he pulls off his cloak and uses it as a pillow for both of them, then lays down beside her and pulls the other blanket over the two of them. He turns on his side towards her and smiles, once again wondering what he did to deserve her, and thanking the Valar that he did whatever it was. He leans over and kisses her gently, whispering to her. "Sleep well, my Love. I shall keep you safe." He smiles when a soft smile appears on her face in her sleep. He knows then she had heard him. He kisses her once again and then closes his eyes, sighing happily as he falls asleep.   
  
     Indeed she doesn't wake up fully when he lays her down on the makeshift bed, though she drifts in and out, her mind was too muddled and she feels like she is sloshing through a bog as she tries to wake up. Finally she just gives up when she feels his arms go around her and she realizes just what he had done. Ah yes, a nap in his arms was just what the doctor ordered. Especially since her brother had made it clear that they were not to be seen together alone in her room anymore. So she takes the opportunity her brother doesn't seem to be taking from Faramir and snuggles next to him even closer. She hears his voice soft in her ear and she smiles. Yes, she was safe. And she knew that no matter what, she would always be safe in his arms. He would keep his promise to her brother and protect her. She sighs when she feels his lips on hers one last time before he falls to sleep holding her. She follows right after him, slipping back into the peaceful sleep she had found sitting next to him on that log. 


	16. Home!

**Author's Notes:     _Sorry about the delay in getting this next chapter out. My keyboard died and I have had to work off my laptop. Since everything wasn't on my laptop it took some doing to get what I needed here then to continue with the story. I hope that you all will enjoy this next chapter. Also, there is a lot more written now as well that will be added as I can get it uploaded. Hope you enjoy this and the chapters to come._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 16***************

  
  
     She wakes before Faramir, feeling very refreshed, yawning and blinking away the last vestiges of sleep as she looks at a man's face in front of her's. But it wasn't just any man's face, it was Faramir's. And he was sleeping but a few inches from her, their arms tangled around each other, the blanket covering them hiding the fact that their legs were also tangled. Something she tries to remedy as she pulls out of his grasp, laughing softly when he grumbles and pulls her back into his arms, his leg wrapping around her's and pulling her even closer to him. "Faramir!" she laughs, her voice low enough so as to not draw attention to themselves, but firm enough he knew she wasn't joking around. "You need to wake up and let me go. We need to start getting ready." She carefully looks around, trying to see who was where and what they were doing. There were some breaking down the temporary camp that had been thrown up for lunch and an afternoon rest, and even others getting the horses hitched up. "Oh Faramir! We are going to be caught! We are probably the last two laying out! If Eomer catches us..." Yes, where was Eomer. She hadn't seen him since her soon to be husband had asked Eomer for her hand and he had agreed.   
  
     She struggles to get out of Faramir's grip again, finally getting her top out enough that she was able to straighten her hair and clothing and sit up to look around. "I don't see him, but I am sure he is here somewhere." She looks down to find Faramir's head in her lap. Leaning down she kisses his forehead. "Why are you staring up at me like that? As if you had never seen me before in your life. Yet you saw me but a few hours ago." She knew why her brother probably wasn't in sight. He was off getting ready to leave once more for the final leg of their journey. He would show up no doubt either right when it was time to leave or right at the most embarrassing part. She just hoped that that wasn't going to be a problem.   
  
     Faramir had awaken fully when she had sat up beside him. Smiling he watches her looking around for a second and then he moves around till his head is on her lap. When she finally notices he keeps watching her, a smile on his face. "I merely am making sure you are truly here and not a dream." He yawns and stretches under the blankets, then he lifts his head from her lap and gets up, stretching again before he holds his hand out to her. He helps her up and then picks up his cloak and pulls it on. He helps her clean up the blankets and takes them over to one of the carts that was filled with their supplies. Finally he joins her by the horses, whistling a tune that sounded more like a bird call. He smiles as his horse looks up and over at him and then walks over. "Good boy." He strokes the horse's nose and then makes sure his saddle is on right before he climbs up onto his horse, smiling over at Eowyn.   
  
     She gets up onto her horse and returns the smile, her grin just as silly as his at times when she thinks about just how lucky she was. She keeps thinking that she will wake up and it will be all over. Just some dream that then turns into a nightmare.   
  
     "You must teach me how you do that some time. So that I can train my horse." She pets the smooth neck of her horse before spurring it on to move into line with the rest of the procession. It was starting to get underway and she could see the Hobbits animatedly talking in one cart and Gandalf talking to her brother at the front. Once again the two of them stay near the back, wanting to have a little bit of privacy, well as much as they could get. "How long do you want to wait, my Love? Should we wait a year? Or should we marry tonight?" She was teasing, not really intending to marry him tonight, she just wanted to give him a wide range of times. Personally she would marry tonight if she could, only so that later they may once more sleep in each other's arms.   
  
     Faramir smiles at her, riding along beside her again, chuckling when her horse goes to take a bite out of his and instead gets a bite for her troubles. "Now now. No more fighting. You two must behave like proper horses." He wasn't sure if they understood him but he laughs all the same at the snorts both horses produce. He looks over at Eowyn and smiles. "Well, if it pleases thee...why not wait till the fall for our wedding? That will give us plenty of time to plan it all. Though maybe we should plan two weddings. One here, in Rohan, and the other in Gondor. As we both have different customs and I'm sure your people, as well as mine, would like to see the wedding."   
  
     She thinks about that, envisioning a fall wedding amongst the fall leaves out here on the rolling hills of Rohan. She nods, her face brightening up instantly. "I like that idea, Faramir! Then we could have the wedding we have here, right here." She motions with one hand to the valleys before them. "In the middle of the vibrant leaves and colors. It would be the perfect time." She glances at him sideways. "Can you wait that long?" she whispers so only he can hear, blushing at the forwardness of her words.   
  
     He smiles and reaches over, taking her hand and leaning over to kiss it. He straightens but keeps hold of her hand. "For you I would wait forever, Love. But do not blame me if you wake up to me holding you at night once in a while. That I can not help as I find I sleep better with you." He smiles and then nods, as if settling something in his mind. "Yes. A fall wedding here would be nice. I think the main one could be done here. We could have a ceremony in Gondor before that, to marry us there. It will work. Though we will still have to wait after the wedding in Gondor, until after the wedding here."   
  
     She moves her horse even closer so that her leg actually occasionally rubbed against his, her hand holding his loosely. "Then we will have a Fall wedding. And do not worry, Faramir, for I have found that my sleep too seems so much better if you are there. I miss you when you are not there." Her eyes go to the back of her brother's head. "Though Eomer has made it perfectly clear that he better not find you in my room again, Faramir." They dart back to him. "The operative word there being 'find'." She can't help the grin that follows her words, feeling as is she just suggested rather racy.   
  
     He grins slightly, catching onto what she meant. "Well then he will not find me there before our wedding." He looks at her, still grinning. "Will you show me around Edoras when we arrive there?" He wanted to know where her room was and where he could hide incase Eomer wanted to check on his sister.   
  
     She gives his hand a squeeze, nodding as she looks away from him and into the distance. "I would love to. I will have to show you some of the places that I learned about when I was a kid. The places that Eomer and Theodred and I knew of." At the mention of her cousin she frowns, the memory still painful. She has to mentally shake herself and try to pull herself out of the dark mood she is in. Instead she thinks of something nice. "I think that the roses will be in bloom when it comes time for the wedding."   
  
     He looks at her and smiles, nodding. "It will be a perfect wedding, Eowyn. You'll see." He keeps hold of her hand, riding along in silence for a while, just enjoying the feel of her hand in his. As they come over a hill he stops his horse and smiles. There was Edoras, in all it's glory. The sun shining on the large structure at the top of the hill made it look like it was made of Gold. "I see now why it is called the Golden Hall." Even without looking at her he could feel her excitement. After a moment he looks at her, watching her as she watches the procession of their group moving down the hill and towards the city. "Your home is quite beautiful, Love. I wish you could have seen my home before it was half destroyed by the war."   
  
     She too rides on in silence with him, just happy to hold his hand and ride, her mind wandering to the times they had had and to the times they would have. She still could hardly believe that she would soon be his wife. That had not been her goal, but now it was the only goal on her horizon. That and children. She smiles brightly suddenly at the thought of a miniature Faramir running under her heels. She knew any son of his would be a handful. Not that she would doubt for a moment that a daughter of theirs would be any less a handful. It was something she could hardly wait for, to give him a son, to see someone so much like him running around, learning, enjoying life. She knew that their children would be like she and Faramir had been as children, or the bond Faramir had with his brother. But even more importantly, their children would be loved.   
  
     She doesn't realize just how long she is lost in her thoughts until they come over a hill and she stops his horse, causing her to reign her's up right against his. Her whole face breaks out into a smile to rival that of the one that she wore when he asked her to marry him. She was excited, she was so excited she almost wanted to just jump down and run, as if she could get there before her horse. "Thank you, Faramir. I believe you are right in regards to that, it is quite beautiful." She looks at him, her eyes full to overflowing with tears. "I am home." She can't help the choked sound of her words as they are torn from her throat, her hand going up to her mouth for a moment. She looks back out over the valley and spurs her horse on, wanting nothing more then to cross the last stretch of grass to her home.   
  
     He smiles at her, watching her for a moment before he follows her. He could hear a bell being sounded in the city, heralding the return of the King and his men. The messenger had reached the town it would seem, though there was no doubt that he wouldn't have. The people were already coming out of their houses, watching the return of loved ones and the King. It doesn't take long for the precession to reach the town and then up to the Golden Hall. He looks around as he follows, noticing the people were crying from both happiness and sadness. Some were even staring at him, wondering who he was. When they reach the Golden Hall he gets off his horse and looks at the stable boy who comes to take the horse to the stables. He smiles at the boy, who couldn't be more than 11 years old, and lets him take the horse. He then follows the procession into the golden hall, where the King would be prepared for his burial. They would bury him today, at sunset. Then there would be the feast in Theoden's honor, as well as all those that had fallen in the war.   
  
     She spurs her horse on, moving up through the line now, Faramir right behind her, till she is in the front of the procession with the brother where she should be. She smiles at her brother, reaching over and taking his hand for a moment, squeezing it for a moment. "It is nice to be home, Eomer," she says softly. She then turns and looks at Faramir, nodding and returning his smile. As they ride into the town she sits tall, nodding to a few of those she knew, pausing to lean down to take some flowers a little girl runs over to give her. "Thank you, Sweetie." She straightens and continues on till she reaches the Golden Hall at which time she dismounts, handing her reins to a similar little stable boy as the one that had taken Faramir's horse off. She walks up to her brother and takes his arm, letting him lead her into the golden hall, her smile of just moments ago suddenly gone as the gravity of the situation overwhelms her. They would be burying one King tonight and crowning another. She gives her brother's arm a slight squeeze, stealing a kiss on his cheek. "Suddenly I feel like everyone is watching us, Eomer," she whispers so that only he can hear, her smile remaining though her grip on his arm tightens slightly. She didn't know why this place seemed so eery to her till suddenly it hits her. The last time they were here her Uncle was alive, their cousin was alive, things had started to look up. Now, she just needed to deal with the fact that these rooms would never be the same as they were before. Now she needed to find a new laughter to fill them.   
  
     She turns and looks at Eomer. "I will return shortly, M'Lord," she bows her head slightly and turns to leave the room. She needed air and she needed it now, and she didn't want to freak out in front of her brother or anyone for that matter so she doesn't even take her beloved's hand.   
  
     He nods to his sister, frowning slightly. She had not run outside like that since Grima Wormtongue was here and poisoning their Uncle's mind. He sighs and looks over at Faramir who was going to go after her. He grabs his arm, shaking his head. "She will be alright. Come, I'll show you to your room." He turns and leaves the throne room through a door on the left side of the room and then leads Faramir down the hall to a door. He opens it and nods. "This will be your room for now. You can get settled here. I will send a servant to run a bath for you. The funeral will start in an hour. Then the feast." He nods and leaves Faramir in the room, closing the door behind him. He had to get ready for the funeral himself. And that would take some time as he had to find the proper clothes and in his room, that was almost impossible.   
  
     Faramir watches Eowyn leave, having followed her and Eomer with Gandalf beside him and the four Hobbits behind them. He starts to go after Eowyn when Eomer grabs his arm and stops him. "But..." He doesn't get to finish as Eomer tells him to leave her alone for a little while. He looks at the door where Eowyn fled through and sighs, but nods. He follows after Eomer, wondering if he should have gone after Eowyn or not. He could have maybe helped. When they stop he enters the room that Eomer says is his for now and looks around it, nodding to what Eomer says before he leaves. Looking around again he notices his belongings from his horse were already in the room. Good, good. He walks over and pulls his leather armor off, as well as his weapons and sets them down at the end of the bed. He sits down on the bed beside them and stares at the floor, listening to the sounds outside his window.   
  
     She leaves the hall and heads out onto the ledge overlooking all the kingdom and stands there taking deep breaths thinking about everything that had happened up until this point. It takes her some time before she is finally able to turn around and go back in. Rounding a corner she almost runs head first into Monica.   
  
     "Lady Eowyn! I have been looking all over for you! Lord Eomer has had us looking all over for you!" She takes Eowyn's arm and pulls her towards the door that leads to her chambers. "You need to take your bath and get ready for the evening, Lady Eowyn!" She doesn't let go of her hold on her Lady's arm as she pulls her into the room.   
  
     Eowyn wasn't thinking about the tub filled with hot water, steam rising off the surface from the side of her chambers, she was thinking about Faramir. She had promised to show him around her home. Granted, the main reason that she had wanted to show him around was so that he knew where her room was, but she had still planned on being the one to show him to his room. If only she hadn't had that attack back there then she could have indeed taken Faramir to his rooms. As she is looking at the tub she realizes that Monica is undressing her and she shakes her head. "Wait! Before I get into the tub there is something I have to do." She heads quickly for the door. "I will be right back, I have to tell my brother something before it is too late." She is gone out the door before Monica can stop her, hurrying along the halls. What was the great rush? She knew that if she was getting her bath, that meant that her brother was getting his. This was the PERFECT chance to find Faramir and show him where her rooms were because no one would accidentally stumble across them.   
  
     She checks a few of the guest rooms and frowns when he isn't in any of them. He had to be here some where! She was starting to get frustrated and she was running out of time when it dawns on her exactly where her brother would put Faramir. Knowing the way her brother was acting lately, she bet that he would put Faramir in the room across from his. She would have to be very careful and hope that her brother was in his own bath or else she would be in more trouble then when she hide her brother's sword as a joke once.   
  
     Heading down the west wing, she hears a door opening up ahead and darts around a corner, holding her breath as she hears someone talking. "Yes, Lord Faramir, I will be back in a little while to collect your dirty clothes." Her face breaks out into a smile as she hears the maid heading off in the opposite direction then she was in, indeed it seemed to Eowyn that the woman was in a bit of a hurry when she realizes that she would be. She probably had to take care of Eomer.   
  
     Darting back around the corner, Eowyn rushes down the hall to the door that she could hear some singing coming from, singing that causes a soft smile to touch her lips. Only one voice could sing like that, one voice and one man. She doesn't knock, she just darts into the room, hoping that he was along.   
  
     What she sees when she enters his room has a straggled cry escaping her throat as she turns her back on the room and quickly looks at the door. "Oh my! Lord Faramir, I am so sorry, I did not mean to interrupt you. I had hoped that I might catch you before it was too late." She doesn't know why she suddenly uses his title, probably because of the sight that had greeted her eyes. She puts her hand to her eyes, her face red from embarrassment. She wished that the world would just open up and swallow her so she talks fast to cover it up. "I wanted to get to you before my brother got out of his bath. Or I might not get the chance again to show you around." And show you where I lived, that thought goes through her mind.   
  
     Faramir looks up as there is a knock at the door. Standing up he speaks. "Enter." He watches as the door opens and a maid enters with a bucket of steaming water. He smiles and waits as his bath is prepared, then thanks the woman, asking her if she would take his dirty clothes for washing. When she says yes and then closes the door he looks at the tub full of steaming water and sighs. He could use a good soak in the tub. His muscles were tired and stiff. Well he better get in the tub if he wanted to go find Eowyn before the funeral. He starts to get undressed, and had just dropped his pants when the door opens. He spins around, reaching for his sword at his hip, but of course it wasn't there. He was naked. He sees who it is and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look on her face. When she spins around and keeps her back to him, he takes that moment to climb into the tub and sit down. "If we were not getting married I probably would have asked you to leave. But since we are and since you can not really see anything anyway.....may I ask what the great haste is?"   
  
     She felt as she her face was probably on fire at that moment, her hands went to it to cover it, but then he couldn't hear her through them so she drops them again. "Faramir," she starts again, amazingly calm. "I am sorry, I did not expect to walk in on you in such a state." She clears her throat. "Dear, I had to find you because Eomer is taking his own bathe. I knew that if I were to get to see you before the funeral, then we would have a possible problem " She can't help the smile that comes now, though she knows that he can't see it. "I will go now, um, I could um, tell you how to get to my room, I do not think that I should wait outside of your door.   
  
     She wanted to turn around and look at him and that brought the blush right back to where it had started, her neck and cheeks hot now from it. "I... um... Anyway,... here." She edges over a little towards the dresser and puts something small on top of it. It was a ring, a very special ring, it was his engagement ring.   
  
     He watches her carefully as he washes the dirt from his hands and arms with the nice fragrant soap that had been left for him. "Well then tell me where your room is and I will sneak there." He waits for her to tell him and memorizes it. Then he watches as she moves over to the dresser in the room, while trying not to look in his direction. He smiles when he sees her put something down on the dresser. He is about to ask her what it was but she leaves before he can and with a smile he just shakes his head and goes back to bathing. He would take a little longer than normal, as he didn't want to walk in on her.....or did he? No no. That would just get him in trouble and he was sure one of her handmaidens would be there so he instead just takes his time, making sure he is totally clean, hair included, before he gets out of the bath and dries off. He felt much, much, better now. He didn't feel like he was covered in a layer of dirt and grime. After all, he hadn't been able to bathe after the fight in the village.   
  
     After drying off he pulls some bandages from his saddle bag and starts to cover his wounds that were still healing with them. He first wraps the burn on his leg, it was still healing, then the cut on his arm, and finally his shoulder wound, which had stopped healing as far as he could see. That makes him frown as it seemed to have been getting better. Sighing he shakes his head and finally starts to get dressed in his change of clean clothes. He pulls on the pants first, doing them up before he pulls on a white tunic. Last of all he pulls on the black garb with the white tree of Gondor embroidered on the front. This showed he was the Steward of Gondor but also, the way it was made, showed he was also a Ranger and a high ranked officer in the Gondor Army. He chose this because it was always what he had to wear for funerals and he was comfortable in it. Finally he pulls his belt on, securing it around his waist. He makes sure his sword is attached to the belt properly before he walks over to the saddle bag and pulls a brush out of it. He walks over to the mirror in the room and brushes his hair till it looked nice, then he places the brush back into his saddle bag. Last but not least came his boots. He uses the still warm bath water and cleans the dirt and grime off the boots and then shines them up nicely. He pulls them on and then takes a look at himself in the mirror. He hoped he looked ok.   
  
     He is about to leave the room when he remembers that Eowyn had placed something on the dresser in the room. Walking over to it he is shocked to find a ring. He picks it up and examines it, wondering for a moment why she would leave it behind for him. He thinks back on Rohirrim customs and then smiles as he finally remembers. In Rohan, women gave the men they were to marry a ring. In Gondor it was the other way around. He had a ring for her actually. But he wanted to wait to give it to her. He tests the ring and finds it fit well on his ring finger so he slips it on after recalling from memory that it was the left hand they wore the rings on in Rohan. He nods and looks at it on his hand. It was quite nice actually. One could tell it was made for a man. He wondered if it was her father's. It was silver and in the shape of two horses, with the tips of the noses and the tails touching to connect it all. The detail of the horses was incredible. Smiling to himself he finally does leave the room, following the directions she gave him down the hall, silent as he walks. He didn't want someone catching him. When he finally gets to the doors that lead to her room he stops and knocks, waiting for her reply as he looks around. But before she can reply he changes his mind and just walks in, cursing as he sees she was just pulling her dress up over her breasts. He snaps his fingers, but still smiles. "Just a few minutes earlier and we would have been even." He keeps his hands behind his back, wanting to surprise her.   
  
     She tells him the way to her room, blushing and feeling like she was going to never be able to get the image of his naked body out of her head. And what an image too! Each time she lets her mind drift she stumbles over her directions. Finally, leaving the room, she quickly leaves the room. Heading back to her own room. Getting back to her own room she finds her bath ready and waiting. "Thank you, Monica," she says as the handmaiden helps her out of her clothes and into the tub. She lays back in the hot water, letting it sooth her muscles as well as her nerves. She lets Monica help her bathe, her mind not on it but on Faramir.... Faramir was more then she could ever have dreamed of. Oh he wasn't a King, he wasn't Aragorn. But that didn't matter to her. Because to her he was so much more then Aragorn could ever be. What she had had with Aragorn could not compete to what she had found in Faramir. It lightens her heart and causes a smile to cross her face, a smile that Monica asks about, when she thinks of their plans. Not just their current plan, but the plans they had whispered to each other already, of days to come. Of a future that she could only have dreamed of. She isn't really paying attention to the time until Monica mentions that she had been in there awhile. She quickly gets out and dries off, afriad that Faramir would catch her in the tub. So that when he comes in she almost drops the gown that Monica was helping her into. She turns bright red at almost getting caught. She bustles, shooing Monica out with the promise to not tell her brother. She had had a long talk with her handmaiden and she thought that Eowyn's plight was so romantic, so she was on her side, so to speak.   
  
     "Yes, you almost did return the favor, dear Faramir." The moment that Monica is gone she is over to him, her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, forgetting she still needed to lace up her dress, just wanting to kiss him.   
  
     He smiles and wraps his arms around her, returning her passionate kiss with one of his own. When he finally pulls back he smiles and kisses the tip of her nose gently. "I must walk in on you more often, Love. If that is the reception I get each time." He kisses her again, then pulls back. "Turn around, I'll lace up your dress for you." He smiles and lets her go. When she turns around he starts to lace up her dress, smiling. When he is done he waits for her to turn around and then he leans in and kisses her forehead softly. "You look lovely, Darling. Every bit the princess you are." He smiles and takes hold of her hands, wondering if she would notice the ring on his finger   
  
     She shakes her head at him, but does return his kisses. "No, you had better NOT walk in on me more often. You did not see me eyeing your wares." She holds her front carefully, scheming a little to shift her breasts into the top of the dress. She loved this dress actually, it was a soft peach color, cut low in front bur high on the shoulders and neck, with long flowing sleeves and a full skirt. It mostly covered then uncovered, only uncovering a goo dip down her front and leaving everything else to the imagination. Which was how she liked it. She turns when he finishes with the last of her cords, a smile touching the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Faramir. You look rather outstanding yourself." She holds his hands loosely as well as she steps back a few feet to taking it all in. "MMmm yes, I must say, you will be the envy of every man here tonight. You, the Steward of Gondor," her fingers outline his markings on his tunic slowly. "You are gong to shine out above it all." She lifts the hand with the ring on it, blushing again, the embarrassment of it coming back to her. "I see you are wearing it," she says softly. She lifts his hand higher, able to see all the jewels in the golden horses. "It was my father's. Eomer has one just like it so I got our Father's ring when he passed on. I didn't know how to ask you to wear it, I never thought of giving it to anyone as I have been keeping it where it was safe, where nothing could hurt it. I would wear it on occasions, but for the most part it was too precious an item. I knew that it would take a very special man to be able to wear it." She blushes further, she voice soft, glancing up at him through her lashes from time to time.   
  
     He smiles at her, leaning down to kiss her. "It is your tradition that you give me the ring is it not? So that everyone knows we are betrothed?" He leans in and kisses her. "I am honored to wear the ring, Eowyn. I.....would give you one....but the ring I wish to give you is in my father's study in Minas Tirith." He puts his arms around her, pulling her close. "If you can wait, I will bring it to you when I can."   
  
     She smiles, melting against him, her eyes staring deamily up into his. "I can wait until the end of time if it means that when I get there you will there waiting for me." She meant it, every word, and that was clear in her eyes as she gazes lovinly in his. "You can't stay here much longer or you will get caught. My brother will come to check on me when he is done getting ready and you can't get caught here." She sounds breathless, a side effect kissing him, as was the wobbly knees. But she would have it no other way. She loved this man more then anything and she could hardly wait to show him..... in EVERY way.   
  
     That thought brings a bight blush to her cheeks. "That is all then," she whispers. "You need to sneak back before my brother finds you are missing. I bet he is already in your room wondering where you have taken off to. You will have to come up with a good story if so." She didn't want him to go yet, she still needed his help getting the rest of her things on. She needed to brush here hair and pull it into a braid. She wondered if he knew how to braid hair, if not she would have to show him. For she could think of nothing more enjoyable then to have him braiding her hair. It was the simplest of things, but also something that was so tender that she could see into a man's soul when he did i, for even someone with a hardened heart the act of something so simple as tending to someone's care could bring out great things in him.   
  
     He smiles at her and leans down to kiss her. "I know. I will leave and send in Monica to help you finish getting dressed." He lifts her hands and kisses them, then smiles at her. "I will be in the main hall." He smiles and leans in to kiss her gently again, before he lets her hands go and leaves the room. He finds Monica waiting out in the hall and smiles at her before telling her that Lady Eowyn wanted her. He then heads down the hall and back out to the main hall, noticing that a lot of people had gathered. He moves and stands off to the side, watching everyone.   
  
     When Monica gets back in there, she lets her help her with her hair and the remainder of her things she needed readied so that soon she stood before the mirror a beauty in the light of the candles. "What do you think?" she asks, smoothing her skirts, her eyes darting to Monica's face.   
  
     "You are a picture of beauty, M'Lady." She smiles at Eowyn, knowing why it was she is nervous. "He will agree with me, trust me. You look angelic, your beauty transcends all things. You will see." She motions for her to come, opening the door for her.   
  
     Walking in front of Monica, Eowyn heads down the hall and into the place that seemed full to popping of everyone. She enters and hears a hush descend on the crowd as they start to notice that she had entered. She smiles and continues on, heading to the front where her brother was. She stands there, taking his offered hand. "Eomer," she says softly, kissing him. She wasn't sure where Faramir was, but she knew he had to be here somewhere. She looks around, trying to find him, her eyes darting from one person to another.   
  
     She shuffles when Eomer tells her he is there, trying to look as if that wasn't what she had been looking for. "Oh really?" She hopes that that sounded relaxed enough for her brother. "I am glad he won't miss anything." Then she takes Eomer's arm, placing a hand on his forearm and walks on with him, moving out of the Golden Hall and towards the tomb where Theoden would be put to rest. The closer they get to the tomb, the stronger her grip is on his arm, her stance a little shaky. She takes a deep breath as they enter the tomb and she looks around, her eyes trying to focus through the tears. She moves away from her brother slightly, dropping her hand from his and taking a deep breath. She starts softly at first, the melody barely reaching those in the back. When she hits the second verse her tone gets deeper, richer, easily reaching those in the back as she hits the third verse. She was having a hard time keeping the tears from her voice, though the thickness was there and only making it richer, more vibrantly. When she starts the last and final verse she finally sees where Faramir was and her eyes lock with his. She wanted to put her arms around him, burying her face into his neck as she finished the song, but she knew that was so far from reality. They could not hold each other in public like that. Not until they were married. So for now she just holds him in her heart, a blush ever so soft touching her cheeks..   
  
     As the last notes of her song fade, you could hear a pin drop in the room as it is filled with a thunderous silence out of respect not only for the man she sang it for, but for the song and lovely lady whom sang it. The silence stretches for a few more moments until she breaks it herself, turning to look at her brother. She licks her lips and peaks softly, giving her last respects to a man that had become like a second father to her. Both him and his son had taken a hold of her heart and in the end the loss of them both had torn that very same heart into pieces. While speaking of them, she looks at their graves, thinking of them, then it hits her and she looks at Faramir. He had found those pieces and was methodically putting them all back together. She smiles lovingly at him, then back at the grave, a hand going out to steady herself. Finally she steps back, her head hung low, her voice horse, her eyes red. She turns away from the sorrow and the pain, her light amongst the few that still shone.   
  
     Eomer smiles sadly at his sister, not because he was upset with her but because he himself was upset at the lose of his cousin and Uncle. With a sigh he pays his respects to his fallen family and then leads his sister away from the tomb and stands off to the side with her, watching as the people come by and lay flowers by the now closed door. He looks up at the sky, then down at his sister, patting her hand as he puts his arm around her to comfort her. He then goes back to watching the people pay their respects and then head back into the village.   
  
     Faramir watches the people for a little longer, then comes his turn. He walks over and pays his respects, speaking something softly before he steps away and moves to stand with Eowyn and Eomer. He doesn't pay attention to the people's looks, though he does catch a few and knows that before the night was over the rumor mill would be working. He waits in silence, until finally, there is just the three of them left. Gandalf and the Hobbits had all returned to the building on top of the hill, the Golden Hall.   
  
     She had slipped her hand into Faramir's when he had come over to stand next to her and now as she stood there with her fingers interlaced with his till it was just gone. "Did you wish to say any more Faramir?" She looks up at him sadly.   
  
     Faramir looks down at Eowyn and shakes his head. "No, Eowyn. I have said what I need to." He smiles and then gently wipes away her tears. "Would you like to stay?" He looks over at Eomer as he excuses himself to return to the Golden Hall. He was leaving them alone? Probably had something to do with the fact that they were out in the open and Eomer didn't think they would do anything improper.   
  
     She nods, looking at the tombs. "For a little while, Faramir, please." She lets go of his hand, taking a deep breath, she heads over to one of them, just standing there and looking. "It surely shows you clearly your mortality." Shows more then that, if she really thought about it. But that was just it, she didn't want to think about it and she didn't want to talk about it. Suddenly she wanted to run, run as far as she could. She turns from side to side a panicked look on her face as she looks for a way out, but she can't find it. She just walked in here not too long ago, why couldn't she find the way out? She is panicking even more when she starts to quickly walk around the room, looking for the door. She didn't know that she was having a panic attack, the door was right there to the right of where Faramir was standing and that was why she couldn't see it. She was looking everywhere BUT at him or near him.   
  
     Her feet pick up the pace a little, and she doesn't hear him coming up behind her until he suddenly grabs her, causing her to jump. She tries to pull out of his grip. "I have to go, Faramir. I have to go, Uncle needs his bed turned down." He turns her around and pulls her to him, not saying anything and that does it for her. She is instantly back in the tomb, her uncle is dead and Faramir was holding her tight against him. She starts to sob against his chest, unable to stop herself. "I am sorry, I am so sorry, I am sure I sounded like I had gone crazy. Which I probably did for that moment." She keeps her head against his chest, feeling so stupid and yet unable to stop the panic that had overtaken her.   
  
     Faramir watches as she starts to panic. Frowning he walks over and gently grabs her arm. When she fights him to let her go he doesn't. He'd seen this happen before. The best thing to do was to hold the person. And that is what he does, he holds her, close and tight. He doesn't let her go either. She could cry. He didn't mind. It was what she needed. He reaches up and starts gently stroking her hair, smiling at what she says. "No, Love. You do not need to be sorry. It is a perfectly natural reaction to your uncle's death. As is crying." He kisses the top of her head, whispering words of love to her, trying his best to sooth her.   
  
     She nuzzles his neck, keeping her arms tight around him till she is finally able to stop crying. It takes some time though and by the time she is done she is exhausted, her whole being weak. She goes to pull out of his embrace, wanting to pull away even more, if only to stop her crying in front of him. But instead she sinks deeper into his embrace, her knees going weak till she can no longer hold herself up. He catches her effortlessly when she losses consciousness for a moment, causing her to fall to the floor. But it is only for the briefest of moments and she opens her eyes to see his face but a breath from her's. "Oh Faramir. Can there really be something so beautiful as our love amongst all this death and decay? Will we truly be able to bear the burden that we have taken upon ourselves? I know that I will bear it for as long as I can breath. For to me, your love, though hard and bumpy at times, is the ultimate prize. It warms me to my core. Without that love, I would not be who I am today."   
  
     He smiles at her, holding her close. "I do not think it a burden. Our love I mean. For me it is finally a release from the pain and loneliness I used to live in." He kisses her softly. "Come, Love. Let's go sit out in the sun for a while." When she nods he sets her down and leads her out and over to a nice spot on the grass. He pulls off his cloak and sets it down, then he sits and holds his hand up to her to help her sit down. He keeps hold of her hand and smiles, rubbing her hand gently. "Our love is true, Eowyn. True and real." He then leans in and kisses her deeply, unable to help himself and not really caring if they were seen.   
  
     She goes willing with him, letting him help her to the ground. When she finally breaks free from his embrace, she is breathless, her eyes all glassey as she takes in the look on his face. "Faramir, I felt that all the way to my core." She puts a hand on her stomach, her wide eyes going. "There are butterflies in stomach,. Faramir! I can show you." She grabs his hand and puts it on her belly. Of course he can't feel it, bit it is a new sensation and she wonder.   
  
     He smiles and laughs softly, rubbing his hand gently against her stomach. "I am sure that there are, my Love. I get that feeling everytime I see your beautiful face." He reaches up to carress her cheek, his eyes shining with love as he looks at her. "Are you sure you do not want to talk about your Uncle? You could tell me all about him if you wish."   
  
     She blushes at his laughter but doesn't take offence of it. Instead she merely lets his hand go, not wanting to dwell on what his rubbing her stomach was doing to increases her butterflies. "Do you want me to talk of my Uncle? Of how he became more then that? Because he was more like a father to us then an Uncle. He treated us just like he did his own son. We were never treated badly or made to think that we were less for any reason. Nay, I was raised not only as an equal but as a shieldmaiden, something that is too rare in these times of trouble. We could use more of my kind, especially now with so many homes and lives to rebuild." She was relaxing more against him, her eyes searching his face for any telltale sign from him of condensation.   
  
     He looks at her and smiles, watching her eyes as she speaks. He could always tell if someone was telling the truth or not by just looking in their eyes. It was a gift, a rare talent that he and his father shared. Looking into Eowyn's eyes he could tell every word she spoke was the truth. But he didn't have to look in her eyes to see that. He believed her. With a smile he speaks when she is finished. "He was truly a wonderful man. You have a good family." He looks around, nodding. "Yes. When I return to Gondor, I am sure I will have to start my work rebuilding the city and Osgilliath." As if suddenly realizing something he speaks again. "I mean I will help the King to do those things."   
  
     She wraps her arms tighter around him, holding him close, moving into his lap as she does, not caring if anyone came and found them like this. She needed him more then she cared to admit to anyone. And he needed her. "It will be your family too, Faramir. You will know that same love and respect as I got. Granted there is only my brother, but you and he are seeing more and more one the same line. As for Aragorn, he will not short you your due in what is needed and hwat you plan to work with. He knows what it is like to be astersized, so you have to realize that he will not take that away from you." She was worried about him again, and she tries to concentrate on that word she had stiffened when he spoke it.... that word she never wanted to hear, the one that has been there looming over them all afternoon. 'Return'. More specifically 'return to Gondor'. That was one thing she didn't want to think of because she knew he thought of it enough for both of them.   
  
     As soon as she is sitting on his lap he has his arms wrapped around her. It was a natural reaction, as he just liked holding her. When she speaks of Aragorn he sighs. "It is not that. I know he is kind and will have plenty of work for me to do. After all, I am Steward of Gondor now, though only because Boromir died. I would not have been if he was still alive. But no. I will have plenty of work I am sure, waiting for me when I return." He feels her stiffen again and frowns. "I will try not to be gone long. I do not wish to be away from you. I would ask you to come with me, but you have as much work here to do as I have there." He smiles and kisses her gently. "Though your people need you far more than my people need me."   
  
     She frowns, shaking her head. "Mine do not need me more. You always put down yourself and it is wrong. You are far more valuable then you give yourself credit. Even if your brother was alive you would be needed. Though I must say that I wish he wasn't for more selfish reasons. Being if he was, you could remain here all the time." She leans in and kisses him softly. "I will miss you, Faramir. I do not wish you to go."   
  
     He smiles at her, returning her kiss. "I must have done something very right to have your love." He kisses her softly, then sighs. "I do not wish to go. I would rather stay here. At least I have three days of rest here. Then I shall make the journey back to Gondor." He reaches up and caresses her cheek. "But let us not talk about this right now. I would rather we talk about happy things. Or we could go back to the Golden Hall if you'd like. You could give me the proper tour. Or....if you would like a reason to stay outside we could walk." He smiles, watching her, waiting for her decision.   
  
     She really didn't want to give up her time with him yet. She wanted a little more private time, but they did need to get back. So with a sigh she shakes her head. "No, no, that is okay, I know that we have to return to the part that my brother is having momentarily. If I don't, then he will be upset. So how about we walk for a bit. That will keep us close without causing any problems."   
  
     He smiles at her, nodding and letting her move off his lap before he offers her his hand and helps her up. Picking up his cloak he brushes it off and then notices the temperature was slightly colder as it was getting closer to the night so instead of putting the cloak on himself, he drapes it around her and then does up the white tree clasp on the front. "Incase you get cold." He then offers her his arm and starts to walk with her away from the burial mounds that held all the dead royalty.   
  
     She pulls the hood on the cape up over her head after kissing him as a thank you. Then moving on, she listens to the sounds of the trees and the animals out at night. "Well, my Love, we will just have to make the most of your time here." She pauses, then once more frowns when she looks up at him. "When do you have to leave? The latest you can get away?"   
  
     "Three days. I was given three days, then I had to return. I would stay longer but it will be a long journey back. Even with going back alone." He sees her worried look and smiles. "I am alright. I can make it back by myself. I am feeling much better than I did when we start out from Minas Tirith." He walks along with her, rubbing her hand on his arm gently.   
  
     She shakes her head repeatedly. "No, Faramir. You are NOT going to go back alone. I know you, you would sleep on the ground without even using anything for protection, no fire, nothing. No, I won't have it. You need to take someone with you. Even if it is just one of the men here, you have to go with them. in distance of, will not have it." She was really scared about it, she didn't want a thing to happen to him and she wasn't ready to loose him this soon.   
  
     He stops and turns towards her. "Eowyn, I know you worry, but you have to trust me. I will be fine. And I have slept in the wild without a fire before." He smiles at her. "That cloak I wear is made of a special material. It keeps the cold out and the heat in, while also letting me blend in with my surroundings. It was a gift from Boromir."   
  
     "Cloaks are not always perfect. They could blow off you and you would freeze to death. No no no, you must promise me, Faramir, that no matter what you still sleep in the light of the first when you return to Gondor." She didn't like this one bit, the way he was fighting her on such a small thing. But more then that it was just a tiny thing to him, yet he couldn't see that it was a big thing to her.   
  
     He sees her look, sees the worry in her eyes and sighs. He reaches up and takes her face gently in his hands. "Eowyn, if you wish it, I will take someone with me. I do not want you to worry. I will also send whoever comes with me, back with a letter for you so that you know I am fine. I will also write to you as much as possible." He smiles and leans in, kissing her deeply, wanting to really put an end to the conversation.   
  
     She stops walking to go into his arms, her body pressing against his, she opens her mouth to his kiss, feeling him taking her very soul from her. She melts against him, unable to stop herself. Her body molding perfectly against him as she feel her whole being answering his kiss.   
  
     He continues to kiss her, dropping his hands from her face while they are kissing so that he can hold her even closer. He could feel every part of her body pressed against his and even though they were both fully clothed it was still an incredible feeling. And it was also what brought him back to reality. That and the fact that it was starting to get very hot. He pulls back from the kiss, but still continues to hold her close. He was breathing heavily, though trying not to show it. He stares at her, not knowing what to say to her. Though his eyes showed exactly what he was feeling, the main thing being his desire for her. Could he hold out till the fall for their wedding night? He was starting to think he might not.   
  
     She was starting to have those exact thoughts, not sure at all if she would be able to not take their love to the natural next step. Would it really be so bad if they did? Wouldn't it be wise to indeed make love to make sure that they were equally matched in the bedroom as well as every other way. But she knows that that is just an excuse, a reason to try to talk her way into believing that it would be right to make love to him. She had thought of a million reasons already TO do it, but only one no to. Because it wasn't proper. She was beginning to think that to hell with proper. But she lets him pull away, as does she, her eyes showing the pain at her choice. "Faramir." That one word was filled with so much sexual frustration as to fill the world. She lets go of his hands and turns, walking way from him, He best let her go on, or she would not let it stop there, she was not that strong. "We need to return, they will be waiting for us." 


	17. Stolen Kisses

**Author's Notes:     _This is a short one, about 9 page on WordPerfect and on there I have saved over 70 more pages to go. So there will be more, as soon as I can get them modified._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 17***************

  
  
     Faramir watches her and then licks his lips and jogs over to her. He walks along beside her in silence for a moment before saying quietly, though loud enough for her to hear, "I do not think I will like waiting for our wedding. But I must." He sighs softly, obviously as frustrated about the waiting as she was. She was a beautiful woman, very desirable. And when he held her he could feel every curve of her body. And that just made his desire for her worse! Maybe they didn't have to wait.....maybe they could make love and just not let anyone know. It could happen. But as he is thinking this the political side of his mind reminds him of what is proper and what is not. And sleeping with her before they were married was not a proper thing to do. But it wasn't like they weren't going to be married. So then what was the problem? His mind was so busy arguing about the rights and wrongs of it that he doesn't notice they were in the Golden Hall until he feels her hand on his arm. He blinks and looks down at her, smiling as he nods and takes his cloak back from her, bowing slightly in thanks. Then he watches as she moves away to be with her brother. He finally looks around, noticing the throne room was already filled with people, and when he turns to look out the door he notices the rest of the people were all outside in the streets. He could hear music but he couldn't see where it was coming from.   
  
     She had heard him and knew what he meant. She couldn't believe he had suggested it, but he had, and that bit of information she puts away for later. Right now she just leans up and kiss him as she moves away from him. She walks over to where her brother was, taking his hand and smiling up at him. "Eomer!! That was a lovely service. I am sorry I am late returning," if you only knew what it really was, but alas, I only know that. She leans up to kiss both his cheeks, pausing long enough to make sure of the current company around him before hugging him tightly to her. "Oh Brother, I am sorry. I actually lost it after you left. If it wasn't for Faramir you would be dealing with a raving lunatic. He helped me, Eomer. For that, I plan on helping him." She clears her throat. "M'King, could you spare one of your finest men to go with him home?" She knew it was asking a lot, they were only just got home and wanted to let their men enjoy, but she wanted him safely taken home. "I only wish for him to get home safely. Then I wish for your man to return with the news of Faramir's safe return. Please?" She hoped he would do as she wished, it wasn't a huge favor, but still big enough.   
  
     Eomer looks at his sister when she comes over to him. He had been talking with a few of the people from the town so he hadn't really noticed that she had only JUST returned. He hugs her when she hugs him, frowning at what she says about breaking down. He looks around the room and spots Faramir with Gandalf and the Hobbits. Looking back at Eowyn he nods. If Faramir was going to be his brother-in-law, he might as well make sure he survived to be one. "I will send my best guard with him, Eowyn. You need not worry. Are you sure you are ok? You are looking a little flushed." She indeed looked like she had been running or something, it never occurred to him she looked that way because of what she and Faramir had been doing outside.   
  
     She puts her hand up to her face, feeling the warmth there, she smiles. She knew what it was from, and that causes her blush even more. Then her mind goes back to her love across the room and her eyes seek him out, lighting up when they finally catch him. "He is all I want, Eomer. Trust me on that one. I will never want for a thing with him in my life. He told me that and for once I believe in a man enough to believe that in him. I just want him safe so that he will return. He only has 3 nights left to be with me and I plan on being a Lady the whole time, but I plan on being with him the whole time, if you need me." She once more reaches up and kisses him. "Thank you," she says softly.   
  
     Eomer sighs and smiles, nodding to his sister. "Go to him. The feast will be served soon, and then I will be crowned King and then we will mention you are to be married to Faramir. After that, we will celebrate Theoden and Theodred and you and I. Go. He looks like he might need some saving." He smiles and points to where Faramir was now surrounded by some of the women from the village. Though he seemed happy, he could tell the women's interest in the man. He chuckles and shakes his head. Most of the girls were younger or the same age as Eowyn. It was funny really, watching Faramir try to be polite while also trying not to hurt anyone's feelings too much.   
  
     She hugs her brother tightly. "If you are sure you do not need me here...." She turns to see where he is looking and can't help but smile at her love. He was definitely in need of being rescued. "I will come when you call." She turns back to look at him. "And I mean always, Eomer. I will always come when you call." She meant that from the bottom of her heart. He was her family, her first love, her brother and nothing would ever keep her from returning when he needed her. She leans up and kisses him softly before heading across the floor, gently pushing her way between the other women until she was standing in front of Faramir. "Darling, there you are. I have been looking for you." She places her hand on his arm. "Come, I would like something to drink."   
  
     He smiles and watches his sister walk off, then he turns back to the woman beside him and resumes the talk they were having. She was an old friend of his, his age, but he had grown up with her. Though she was a peasant she was still his friend.   
  
     Faramir smiles kindly at a girl who looked about 20 years old. She was inquiring about his life in Gondor, and he was telling her as much as he could without giving anything important away. So it is with great relief when Eowyn arrives. He can't help the smile when she calls him Darling, the other women's reactions were comical. He takes her hand and smiles, leading her over to where the barrels of drink were. Once they are out of hearing range he leans down and speaks quietly to her. "Thank you, Love."   
  
     She smiles softly up at him, nodding slightly. "You are welcome. But I didn't do that just for you, but for me as well. I didn't want anything to come between us, so I rather save you from them now then have to later."   
  
     Faramir smiles as he fills two goblets with ale, handing one to her before taking the other. "None of them could come between us, my Love." He sips his ale, then turns and looks around again, then he looks back at her. "Do you need to sit with your brother during the meal?" He was hoping she would sit with him but he was sure she had to sit with her brother.   
  
     She nods, taking a sip of the ale and reaching down to take his hand in her's. "And you will be sitting with me. You will not be put out to the wolves again, and I will not chance it. I am sure that my brother will not mind you sitting with us. He probably would have it no other way as he wants nothing more then for me to be happy. And for that to happen you need to be by my side."   
  
     He smiles and nods. "Great. I was not looking forward to having to kindly reject them again." He lets her lead him to the main table in front of all the others when it is time for the feast. He stands, as everyone else does, and bows his head as Eomer speaks about the fallen and how the feast was to honor them and those who survived as well. He goes on to say a prayer about the fallen and then says that the feast was also to celebrate something else. Faramir watches as Eomer turns and smiles at himself and Eowyn and then looks back at the crowd and announces that his sister was to wed the Steward of Gondor. Faramir notices a mixed reaction from the people. They were happy for Eowyn, but they also didn't wish to lose her to Gondor. He would have to remember that and do something about it. Finally they are able to sit down and the food is brought in and placed on the tables for everyone to start eating. Sitting beside Eowyn, he waits a moment, mumbling something quietly before he starts to do as the others and puts food on his plate.   
  
     She smiles at her brother when he tells of them marrying, her eyes lighting on Faramir's face, but noticing a slightly thoughtful look on it. She looks out over the crowd and wonders what it is that has him so fascinated. It must be the fact that some seemed happy for them where as there were a few men that actually seemed angry. Why would they be angry? They should be happy for her at least. She leans in and whispers to him, "Don't worry so much." She pats his hand, then starts to dish up her food. "I think tonight will be a good night for all. Tomorrow everyone will be used to the idea. So don't worry so much. The hard part is my brother and that is taken care of." She sneaks her hand under the table and pats his thigh.   
  
     Faramir looks at Eowyn and smiles, patting her hand on his thigh. "I know, my Love. I am not worried." He then starts to eat, showing just how well his table manners were yet again. Something his father, and yes his mother as well, had instilled in him at a young age. After all, it was not proper for a son of a Steward to act like a wild man.   
  
     During the meal there is much conversation, though he himself is quiet, as he usually was. This was more out of habit than anything. His father had always believed that Faramir should be seen but not heard. Boromir was the one who was to be heard. Faramir hadn't minded it though, as it gave him more time to his thoughts than to having to discuss boring political topics with his father's guests. And it kept him from having to hear the painful words his father always seemed to have in store for him. Well no....not always. When he had finally won a game of chess against his father he had been expecting to hear some snide remark. Instead he had heard what was the closest to a compliment as Denethor would give him. That he had done well and if he kept it up he might be worth something someday. It was a compliment and a put down all in one but it was still nice.   
  
     He is brought out of his thoughts by laughter from the people around them as they watch Merry and Pippin doing a little dance and singing. He can't help but laugh as well. Most were done eating. Faramir was, so he was just sitting back and enjoying the 'show'   
  
     She doesn't notice his silence at first but then it starts to bother her. She leans in a few times and says something to him, trying to draw him out of his quiet revere. Nothing really seems to work, but soon enough she realizes that that is just Faramir. So she doesn't worry so much about him as she does just always letting it be known that she was open to him joining in in the conversation should he wish.   
  
     When Pippin and Merry do their little dance it was at her insistence. Pippin had come up to congratulate her again, saying that they would travel back when the wedding came around. But till then they would give her a taste of what she had in store. And when she asked what, that was when the dancing had started. She laughs, having a good time as she watches Pippin and Merry dancing and singing. At their insistence she gets up and walks around the table to stand in front of it. She takes each Hobbits's hand and starts dancing in a circle with them, laughing and singing as she does. She tosses her head back, her long blond hair flying around her face as they move around in a circle. She was having a good time and that was obvious to all that were watching.   
  
     He smiles as he watches Eowyn, his eyes instantly going to her when she stands. She looked so beautiful dancing like she was. Beautiful and happy. He watches as more get up to dance, men and women. It truly was a happy time. He winces as pain shoots through his shoulder. Reaching up he rubs at it, then sighs and drops his hand. He couldn't help wondering if his arm would ever really heal. It seemed that even if he had missed one dose of whatever it was that Gandalf kept giving him, that his shoulder would stop healing and begin to hurt again. Well it was just something else he'd have to live with. With a smile he watches as Eowyn looks over at him before she returns to her dancing. Yes. He was truly lucky to have her.   
  
     She was winded when she finally stops dancing, moving over to the front of the table and resting her hands on the table, leaning in and laughing at Faramir. "So Darling, are you not going to come and dance with us?" She motions with her hands, stretching both out to him. "Come on, have fun with us. I want you to dance with me. We are celebrating us, you know. So come on, let's celebrate us."   
  
     Faramir looks at her and sighs, but he does smile, his eyes giving away just how much he did want to dance with her. Once again, he knew how to dance, having had lessons when Boromir did. With a nod he stands and moves around the table, taking her hand and letting her lead him out to the place everyone was dancing. He dances with her, laughing and just having a good time, enjoying the slow dances as much as the fast. And he also was amazing the people around at just how knowledgeable he was with the local dances.   
  
     It is hours later when the celebration starts to wind down and people start to go home, some of them carrying their children with them. He was still dancing with Eowyn, loving how the sweat from their dancing glistened on her skin and made her even more beautiful. They both seemed to have more energy then they seemed to because this had to be the twentieth dance they had together. It was a romantic dance, one for the two of them really, celebrating their coming wedding. So he was moving around the room with her, one hand on the small of her back, gently leading her, while the other held her hand. They had been discussing things, mainly their wedding but also other things, little things that most couples talked about. So when he finally looks up he notices that most of the crowd was now gone or leaving for the night. With a smile he looks back down at Eowyn. "Seems we were so wrapped up in each other, my Love, that we missed the end of the party, though I think it will not end until everyone has gone to their beds."   
  
     She looks around at that time, noticing what he was talking about and smiles up at him. "It would seem that we have indeed missed the end of the party. And here, I am not ready to retire to bed." Mainly she didn't want to leave his presence, and she wasn't sure if he could sneak to her room tonight. Tonight would be a night that her brother would be really looking for him to try to sneak into her room. She didn't want him getting in trouble or her brother changing his mind. "How about a walk in the gardens to cool off from the dancing?" she asks softly, her thumb rubbing softly across the back of his hand where their two hands were clasped.   
  
     He smiles and nods. "A lovely idea, Love. Come on." He takes her hand and starts leading her towards the door, stopping to say goodnight to the Hobbits and Gandalf and Eomer. He notices the look Eomer gives Eowyn, a warning look before saying he would see her in an hour. Then they are finally able to leave and go for their walk. Once out in the gardens he walks long, his hand over her hand that was resting lightly on his arm. He smiles at her, looking at her as they walk. "You dance very well, Eowyn. And you of course, looked quite beautiful dancing. Are you feeling better? Happier?"   
  
     She sighs at her brother's words, nodding. "Yes, I will be back in an hour. Do not worry." She hugs him before taking Faramir's arm and heading out into the gardens. As they are walking around, she leans against him slightly, taking it all in. "Yes, Darling, I am. I think only one thing could make me happier." She grins playfully up at him.   
  
     He looks down at her and pretends not to know what she was talking about. "Oh really? And what is that? Perhaps something I can help you with?" He smiles, rubbing her hand gently as they walk along the path in the garden. It was a cool night, but still a nice one. There were no clouds in the sky, so the stars were out. It was really beautiful actually.   
  
     She nods slightly, squeezing his arm where she held it. "Yes, actually, you would be able to help me with that. But it won't be for months and months when we are together as man and wife. Because that is what I am wanting, more then anything, to be your wife. That is the only thing that could make me happier. I know it may sound stilly, but for me, you are now the be all end all."   
  
     He smiles and stops. When she turns towards him he takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately. It takes him a moment but when he pulls back he smiles down at her, breathing heavily. "You always seem to know just what to say to make my heart soar, Eowyn. And I have wanted to kiss you like that all night. I do not understand why but when I'm with you, I want nothing more than to kiss you and show you my love for you. I like this side you bring out in me."   
  
     She leans against him, flushed from the kiss. "Is that so? I do that to you? You already know what you do to me, I had you feel the butterflies. And with kisses like that, it gets worse. What will I do with you gone?" It was an honest question, one that sounded desperate coming from her lips right then, probably because she was desperate right then. She wanted more of his kisses, she wanted more of his touch. Truth be told there were thoughts going through her head that had nothing to do with being a Lady. And more with being a wild animal, with needs and desires to be taken and given. Only her training kept her from jumping his body right then.   
  
     He smiles down at her. "You will miss me as much as I will miss you. And you will more than likely be just as busy with your country as I am with mine." He leans down and kisses her again, letting his lips linger on hers. When he pulls back it is only a tiny bit. He smiles and looks into her eyes. "I know what you feel, Eowyn. I have the same desires for you as you have for me. I wish we could give in. I would very much enjoy becoming your lover." He smiles and kisses her again. "Ah if only we weren't who we were. Then it would not matter so much."   
  
     "Exactly, Faramir. If we were not who we are, then we could easily become lovers. No one would pay no head to two peasant lovers. But they will to a Steward and a Lady. And a King who is watching his sister like a hawk it's prey. He expects me back within the hour, and that only leaves us time for soft words and tender kisses. Anything more would be too little, just leaving us frustrated from our lack of ability to conclude our needs, our desires, then things that I want the most in you. I am sorry, Faramir, more then you know. " She takes his hand and puts it to her breast. "Feel my heart beat from the need to have you completely? I love you and I want nothing more then to take that love to the next level. But alas, we can not. And that pains me as much as anything else does." She looks into his eyes almost desperately, wanting him to see her need for him, the truth behind her words and how she would like nothing more then to have him in her arms, nothing more.   
  
     Faramir leans down and kisses her softly, his hand moving to her arm, which he gently rubs. "Eowyn, it may sound strange but....well if they didn't find out...." He smiles slightly, then shrugs. "No no. I can wait. I will not force you to do something that is not proper, though I hope if we did I wouldn't have to force you." He smiles and leans down, kissing her gently. "I am rambling I know. I am sorry. Would you like to walk some more? Or find a place to sit and talk?"   
  
     She moves closer to him, putting her arms around his waist and leaning into him. "Faramir, what if I told you that I want more then anything to not be a Lady? What if I tell you that for one night I want to be nothing more then a peasant? To open my arms and my bed to nothing more then an archer? Faramir, I have this feeling deep down in my gut that is something, something big. It radiates like a fire when you kiss me. Tonight when you looked at me while I was dancing I faltered. Why? Because I saw desire in that look. I saw lust in that look. And that look was for me. It scared and thrilled me all at the same time. Just that one look. Then it was like as if you had been caught and the look disappeared. Tell me, Darling, when you first looked at me tonight, dancing with the Hobbits, what were you thinking?" She could not believe how bold she was getting, but suddenly it had hit her that he would be leaving in a few short days. Maybe it was all the ale and wine she had consumed that loosened her tongue, giving her the courage to speak her mind. Or maybe she was just using that as an excuse, an excuse as to why she was doing what she was doing. Or what she wanted to do. Because she really wanted to make love to him.   
  
     He looks down at her listening to her words while watching her eyes for the truth of them. He smiles at what he sees and hears. When she asks him what he had been thinking he blushes and looks away, only to have her make him look at her again. "I was....noticing how you moved so gracefully....and uh...the way your breasts moved." He goes even deeper red. He wasn't used to talking about such things. But she had asked and he would not deny her a truthful answer. "And I was thinking of how all I wanted to do was take you away to some quiet room and see you unclothed." It was the truth. It had been what he was thinking about. But to actually say it too her just made him blush. He couldn't help wondering what she thought of him now. A pervert maybe? For having such thoughts? He hoped not.   
  
     She was probably as red as he was, having never talked like this to anyone. But with him somehow it didn't seem.... dirty. No, indeed the redness was lessening on her cheeks from embarrassment and deepening along her neck from something totally different.... desire. She licks her suddenly dry lips and tries to say something, only to have a little croak come out. She giggles nervously, but then takes a deep breath and tries again. "Is that what you were thinking about? What I would look like... naked?" She sees his slight nod and her smile widens. "Well we know that you will be able to on our wedding night, but that is the question of the night, isn't it?" She was getting more and more bold, the ale taking over her tongue, yet not causing her to say or do anything she would regret, just giving her the nerve to say it. "What would it hurt if for one night we were peasants, Faramir?" she whispers breathlessly, looking at him with passion clouded eyes. "I want to know what it is like to be your wife. I don't know if I can wait for our wedding night. To be honest, with all that is going on now, I fear that if we wait, something could happen to one of us and we would never have known it. I do know my brother will not allow us to marry so soon, or I would wed you this instant. This would be our... secret." She couldn't believe how bold she had suddenly gotten. And how wanton as well.   
  
     He looks down at her, his eyes having adjusted to the night quite quickly, as they always did. It helped that the moon was high and bright as well. With a smile on his face he sighs, longing in his eyes, as well as desire. "Oh Eowyn, you have no idea how much that appeals to me right now. How much I want to just take you to my room and make love to you till sleep takes us. But we can't. What if your brother found out? What if someone saw? I do not doubt I desire you, I know I do. But I would rather wait in torture for our wedding night, then have you look bad." But they were getting married, his mind screams at him. It wasn't like it was a one night affair. They were going to be husband and wife and would have to make love then. So really....what would be so wrong if they just got a little ahead of themselves. She wouldn't be a virgin on her wedding day, but no one would know that except for him. And it would be him she would lose her virginity to so once again, where was the wrong in it. He was to be her husband after all. Reaching up he gently runs the back of his hand over her cheek. "Are you sure about this, Eowyn? I am not saying you are drunk but....could it be the ale talking?" He hoped not, really he hoped not.   
  
     She shivers at his touch, taking a shaky breath as the reality of it hits her. He was seriously thinking about it too, she wasn't the only one who had apparently been spending time entertaining thoughts of not waiting. "I will not lie to you, Faramir. I have not yet and I will not ever. It is probably the ale that has loosened my tongue, but it is not the ale that gave birth to the words or feelings." She licks her lips, a nervous habit of hers lately. "We would have to sneak away in the middle of the night, it would have to be planned, because my brother will be waiting." Then something dawns on her and she gets a little twinkle in her eyes. "Darling, my brother will be waiting for you to sneak into my bedroom in the night. He would not think twice about a ride in the forest in the afternoon.....?" She didn't know if it would work, in the middle to the day, it would leave them no cloak of the darkness, but then maybe hiding in the light would work better where this was concerned.   
  
     He smiles at her, shaking his head. "Too many are out in the daytime. It is easier to escape prying eyes when there is darkness about." He leans down and kisses her softly, then pulls back. "Tomorrow night. After all are asleep. If you truly want this as much as I do, Eowyn, we can sneak out tomorrow night. I will have to show you how to make your bed look like you are still in it though." He smiles, looking down at her. "Unless of course, my Lady already knows the fine art of escaping at night."   
  
     She was already shaking her head as he speaks, more adamant then she probably should be, but she didn't want anything to go wrong with it. When she finally stops again she grips his arm to steady herself. "You are not understanding me, my Love. I have thought about this, I have thought about what you were saying and I think that it can be done. It is as easy as sneaking into my room, or me into yours. If you make it sound complicated, it will become so." She shakes he head slowly.   
  
     He smiles. "Ah but your brother would check both rooms, would he not?" He leans down and kisses her again. "I could sneak into your room, my Love. What do you think we should do?" He couldn't believe he was actually planning this. But his heart had won over his mind. Besides, like he had argued with himself. She was to be his wife. He would be taking her virginity on their wedding night anyway so what was wrong about taking it earlier than normal.   
  
     "Hence why I implore you to hide under the guise of the daylight squeeze both his hands, not realizing how hard he may be actually holding them. It was because of the excitement that she was now feeling. In a way she felt as if she were sneaking around and sinning. But it was not a sin, after all, if he was her husband already in her heart, right? Her eyes seem to search his for that answer as she gazes deeply into them. Maybe she just wasn't thinking clear. Maybe there was something she just wasn't thinking of that what she needed.   
  
     He smiles at her. "Eowyn, I..." But he is stopped as he hears the crunching of footsteps on gravel. He looks over to see Eomer coming towards them. He had not noticed the time. They must have been out past the hour he had given them. Knowing this would more than likely be the last time he would see her tonight he leans down and whispers to her. "Take me for a ride tomorrow after breakfast. To show me your land." He winks at her before he smiles and kissing her hands lightly. Then he turns and starts walking towards where Eomer had stopped. He looked angry. Nodding to Eomer, Faramir goes to speak but is stopped as Eomer just shakes his head and takes Eowyn's hand and starts leading her back up to the Golden Hall in silence. With a smiles, Faramir shakes his head and turns, looking at the stars and the moon again.   
  
     She smiles tenderly at Faramir as he speaks to her about riding the next day. He had finally caught on it would seem. She quickly steals a kiss from him before turning to look at her advancing brother. She too is about ready to say something when he just gives her a stern look and takes her hand. She gives Faramir an 'oh oh we are caught' look before she feels her brother tug on her arm pulls her off in a different direction. When they are out of earshot of Faramir she finally speaks up. "I am sorry, Brother. I did not mean to be late" She begs him to forgive her.   
  
     Eomer doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head and drags her along with him. He doesn't speak until they are in her room with the door closed. "He may be your future husband but he isn't your husband yet. Go to bed, Dear Sister." He leans in and kisses her forehead, smiling and shaking his head. "I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. I have told the cook to prepare your favorite dishes." He shakes his head again, then taps the tip of her nose with his finger very gently, like he had when they were children and he was acting in charge. "And no sneaking out of your room tonight to see him. I did not put him in the room across from mine for nothing." He hugs her and then leaves the room so that she could get to bed. He then heads to his room, yawning all the way there.   
  
     Faramir finally pulls his eyes away from the night sky and starts to head back up to the Golden Hall. He stops though and looks to his right, down into a dark alley between two of the houses. He couldn't shake the feeling that something....or someone was watching him. And his instincts told him they were in that alley. But his eyes tell him there is nothing there, his mind saying it must be his imagination. So he shrugs and continues on, not looking back as he enters the Golden Hall. Maybe if he had he would have seen the angry young man that had stepped from the shadows and was watching him enter the home of the King with such hatred it could rival that of Sauron.   
  
     He makes his way to his room, chuckling as he sees Merry and Pippin carrying trays of food into the room they were sharing with Frodo and Sam. Shaking his head he walks into his room and smiles to himself as he starts to pull off his formal clothes. He looks at the bed and smiles as he sees his other clothes were folded nicely and set on the end of the bed, nice and clean.   
  
     After making sure his formal wear was folded and put away he moves over to the bed and pulls off his boots, then he climbs under the covers, dressed only in his under shirt and leggings, and pulls the covers up to his chin. He was not aware of just how tired he was until sleep takes him in a matter of minutes. It didn't help either that the bed was nice and comfortable and the room was warm. 


	18. Horse Back Riding

    She glances over at Eomer and smiles when he notices her looking at him. She smile extra sweetly, though at the moment she wanted nothing more then to wring his fat neck, before looking to the beautiful lady riding along by Eomer. "So, you only just met last night, did you?" She smiles at Lothiriel, her eyes sliding to Faramir. She apparently was a cousin of Faramir and had arrived sometime during the party, having come from Gondor to give Faramir an important message from Aragorn as well as deliver Faramir his personal guards. Now that he was the Steward of Gondor, he had 6 personal guards for his own protection. She herself hadn't learned of the new lady, or the message, till that morning over breakfast. That was when she had found herself sitting across from the young lady, nibbling on toast, and hearing about what a lovely time she had had with Eomer last night. Eowyn couldn't help it and had kept giving her brother tellling looks from time to time, only to eventually get a kick in the shin. At that she had finally given up and gone off to get ready for her ride with Eowyn. Well she thought it was her ride, and infact she had picked her clothing out herself, making sure that her dress came off as easy as it came on. Just in case. It was that thought that had brought a flush to her cheeks when she heard a knock on her door, expecting it to be her Faramir. But it wasn't. It was her brother and Lothiriel and for some reason she knew something was up and her ride had gone from the two of them to the four of them. She had plastered a smile on and said she would love to have them on her ride, though she hadn't gotten a choice in the matter, then had lead them both down to the stables where Faramir was waiting. She had smiled and gotten the stable hand to help mount up two more horses while she went down to the kitchens to oversea the extra lunches being made, quickly returning as get on their way.   
  
     Now, hours later, she smiles at her brother, no longer angry because he hadn't known what he was breaking up, yet still a bit miffed because on the other hand he had known exactly what he was doing.   
  
     "King Aragorn wanted to make sure that Lord Faramir received the message prior to leaving here or he wouldn't receive it at all we feared," Lothiriel says with a returning smile for Eowyn. "Plus that gave me a few more days here to get to visit. I am afraid that I will have to return with Faramir." She smiles tenderly at her cousin. They were close, her father being his mother's brother. They had gotten to play a lot as kids, and there was a bond there that many didn't know about because of his father. She knew what his father had been like and Boromir and her had both tried to make up for it with Faramir. She wasn't that much younger then him ad she would admit it now, a long time ago there had been a short crush. But that was over now, it had been for sometime. Right now all she could think about was Eomer and how it had felt to be in his arms last night on the dance floor. She gets a dreamy look on her face as she looks out over the clearing they were coming to. They had been supposed to have lunch somewhere around here and she moves her horse around to be closer to Eomer for when she speaks. "King Eomer, did you wish to stop here? Maybe by the tree?" She was having a hard time talking to him, so her voice comes out soft, almost a caresses as she tries to speak up loud enough for him to hear.   
  
     Faramir had eaten his breakfast quickly, wanting to get done and out to the stables as quickly as possible. So when he had finished his meal he had excused himself from the table and returned to his room for his cloak and weapons and saddle bags, missing the conversation about Eomer and Lothiriel coming with him and Eowyn. Taking all that, he had gone down to the stables and gotten his horse ready. It had been a sight for everyone working in the stable that day to see the horse as Faramir entered and walked towards the stall he was in. The horse, which had been silent and quite easy to handle, had suddenly perked up and started stamping in his stall, as if impatient to be on his way. He had even started whinnying and snorting. And much to some of the people's surprise, Faramir had just laughed and said something in Elvish to the horse, which got a neigh and a snort from the horse in response. When Faramir had gotten close enough to the horse he had been shoved back by the horse butting him in the chest. Once again that brought a laugh from Faramir.   
  
     By the time Eowyn arrived with Eomer and Lothiriel, Faramir was already to go, as was Eowyn's horse. He gives Eowyn a quick questioning look when he sees his cousin and Eomer. But he doesn't show his frustration, having learned long ago how to school his features and clear his eyes. He nods to the two of them and then sets out with the group.   
  
     Hours later he is riding along beside Eowyn, silent except for when he is asked a question or a question is asked of him. Looking over at Lothiriel as she speaks he waits for Eomer to say something before he looks at Eowyn, wondering if she wanted to stop or go on.   
  
     Eomer was glad his sister had allowed Lothiriel and himself to join her and Faramir on the ride. Not only because it gave him a chance at spending time with Faramir's lovely cousin, but also because he had a sneaking suspicion that Faramir and Eowyn were not to be trusted by themselves. He had seen a few of the looks that had passed between the two the night before. And catching them outside in each others arms didn't ease his mind any either. But he couldn't help thinking that he himself wouldn't mind some alone time with the lovely Lothiriel. Since meeting her last night he had been taken with her from the start. She was quite beautiful, and intelligent too. A perfect lady for a king. He blinks at that thought but smiles all the same. It wasn't an unpleasant idea.   
  
     He looks over at the lady in question when she moves her horse closer to his and asks her question. He looks around and then nods, smiling. "Ah yes. This is a nice spot. Eowyn and I used to come here a lot on picnics when we were younger." He looks over at his sister. "You remember, Eowyn. This was where father would teach us to use a sword." He smiles fondly at the memory. "We brought Uncle Theoden and Theodred here a few times." He shakes his head at the memories and then nods. "Here is fine." He moves his horse over by the tree and gets off. Then he ties the reigns loosely around the horn on his saddle and lets his horse go. He looks back at the others, catching a look between Faramir and Eowyn and can't help but smirk just a little.   
  
     Eowyn nods, indeed she did remember. They had had such fun times here as kids. She pulls her horse up and slides easily from it's back. It is then she loosely lets the reins hit the ground so her horse could graze if she wanted. She rubs Crystal's neck as she leans in and kisses the bridge of her nose. "You did good today, Crystal. Mommy has a treat for you." She reaches into the folds of her dress, pulling out a carrot, offering it to the horse who greedily takes it. Then she starts untying her bag from the saddle horn, sliding looks at Faramir as she does it, wondering if he was done.   
  
     Faramir walks over to where Eowyn was with her horse, letting his horse graze beside hers. He looks over at Eomer and Lothiriel and smiles, shaking his head as he leans in close and whispers to Eowyn, "I do believe your brother is taken with my cousin." He smiles and takes the small bag that held some fruit from her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Did I tell you this morning how beautiful you look, Love?"   
  
     Lothiriel loved the ride but was glad when he agrees and they stop for lunch. Pausing her horse by his, she fidgets a little, looking around for a way to get off her horse in a lady like fashion. She normally road side saddle as was the custom for a lady, but in those cases there was a stool or other device to help her down. Without one out here and she suddenly feeling a bit at a loss, watching how Eowyn gets out of her saddle. There was no way she could do that and she starts to get a little worried.   
  
     Then as if just noticing her plight, Eomer comes over and helps her from her seat, Lothiriel resting both hands on his shoulders so that she might get the best leverage so she could help herself as well. "Well," she says with a laugh, her hands still on his shoulders as she looks up at. "Thanks are in order. I am sorry, I must look the fool." She blushes but doesn't take her eyes off him. "I am not used to riding out in the forests so much. My mother never let me ride like this." Indeed she hadn't, not in mixed company anyway. She finally goes to pull away from him. ''Thank you," she says shyly.   
  
     Eomer sees the slight panicked look on Lothiriel's face and smiles. He walks over and reaches up, helping her down off her horse. He smiles at what she says, shaking his head. "No. You would never look a fool to me." He takes one of her hands and kisses it lightly, smiling at her again before he leads her over to where Faramir and Eowyn were setting up the blanket for the four of them to sit on while they eat their lunch. He sees the look on Eowyn's face and raises an eyebrow at it. "What is that look for, Eowyn?"   
  
     Lothiriel blushes slightly when he kisses her hand. She had never been this close to a King, not on a more.. personal manner like she was now. She lets him lead her to the blanket and help her down on it before she speaks again. "Thank you, King Eomer." She takes the glass of wine that Eowyn hands her. "Is there anything I can help with?"   
  
     With Faramir's help Eowyn gets her bag finally off the saddle horn, handing it to him as she grabs an extra blanket. At his questions she pauses and gives it come serious though. "No," she says, still with a very serious look. "I don't think that you have." Her face splits into a grin and she leans in and kisses him softly. "So tell me, do I look beautiful?" She moves away from him and lays the blanket down. Getting things settled for their meal, she notices Eomer and his attention to their guest and smiles knowingly at him. He was falling in love. She knew that look. It was the same one that came across Faramir's face sometimes when she would catch him looking at her. She shakes her head, trying to look all innocent. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She hands Faramir a sandwich before handing one to her brother and the young lady.   
  
     Faramir smiles and looks at Eowyn as he helps her spread the blanket on the ground under the tree. "You look more beautiful than a sunset in Gondor. You also look more beautiful than the flowers in Ithilien. Which I know are very beautiful. I will have to show you them someday when I take you to Ithilien. I've lived in Ithilien since becoming a ranger. It was the happiest years of my life." He sits down close to Eowyn and takes the sandwich she hands him. He then looks over at his cousin and smiles. "I did not know you were going to come to Gondor, Lothiriel. Did Uncle Imrahil come with you as well?" He waits and smiles at the nod of her head. "I am sure he is discussing much with King Elessar." He catches a look on his cousin's face and is confused by it. It was the look she always got when she was trying not to tell him something. "There is more to it isn't there?" He pouts only slightly when his cousin informs him that she did not know what he was talking about and clams up. That was what she always said when she couldn't be persuaded to give up what she was keeping from him. Though knowing his Uncle, if it was about him it was probably something good. His Uncle always had loved his nephews. It had hurt Imrahil just as much as Faramir when word of Boromir's death had reached him. He takes a drink from his glass of wine and almost chokes on it when Lothiriel starts telling a story about the two of them and Boromir when they were younger. It wouldn't have shocked him so much if he didn't know how embarrassing this story was. "Lothiriel....." He gives her a pleading look and then sighs and smiles sheepishly as she insists on telling about the time when he had told his Uncle he wanted to be a dog when he grew up. He hears the laughter and blushes. "Well I was 3. And Uncle's rathounds were what I wanted to be." He sees Eowyn's amused look and smiles, shaking his head. "Yes yes. Laugh all you want. SHE wanted to be a fish! So she could swim out to sea and live in the ocean." He groans and holds his head when Lothiriel replies with a 'well at least she didn't want to eat out of a bowl on the floor'. "Yes yes. It is all true. Now that you have thoroughly embarrassed me, dear Cousin, might I do the same to you and ask why you seem so....interested in my future brother-in-law? OW!" He rubs his arm where Eowyn had punched him and gives her a cute, hurt, but innocent look. "What was that for?"   
  
     Eomer smiles at Lothiriel and then takes a seat on the blanket near her. He takes the offered glass of wine and sandwich from his sister and then looks back at Lothiriel. "We're all family here, you may call me Eomer if you'd like." He hadn't smiled this much since finding out his sister was not dead in the House of Healing back in Minas Tirith. But he couldn't help himself. He liked this woman way too much. He starts to eat and then grins when Lothiriel starts to tell them a story about Faramir. This he had to hear. He drinks some of his wine as he listens, then laughs at what he hears, shaking his head. He had never wanted to be an animal when he grew up. He had wanted to be just what he had become. A king. Though until Theodred's death, he didn't really think his dream would come true. He is about to take a bite of his sandwich when Faramir asks his question. He can't help but grin when Eowyn punches Faramir in the arm for that one. "Ah you deserved it, Faramir. Did I not warn you about my sister?" He sees Eowyn's look and puts on an innocent smile. "It was nothing bad, Eowyn. Just that he should realize you are not a ordinary woman." Which she wasn't. She was a shieldmaiden.   
  
     Eowyn shoots a look at her brother at his comment, she starts blushing, shaking her head. "You are incorrigible, Eomer. Warning him about me? As if not being ordinary is a bad thing. Personally I think it is an accent, don't you Lothiriel?" She smiles at the slightly younger woman as she starts in on the food before her.   
  
     Lothiriel wasn't about ready to tell her cousin what else he wanted to know. Yes there was more, but he would hear about it in depth when the time was right and not a moment sooner. At Eowyn's question, she can't help but laugh. "Well I should hope to think that indeed was good thing."   
  
     Realizing she hadn't answered Faramir's question, Eowyn laughs and shakes her head. "You know why, Faramir, her eyes going to Lothiriel. "It is good that you agree. My brother needs a strong woman. One that won't back down to him when up against the wall. That is the only thing that will keep him happy, a woman as strong willed as him."   
  
     Faramir snorts slightly as he fights back a laugh at what Lothiriel says. When the three of them look at him he just smiles and feigns innocence. He also busies himself with drinking his wine and eating his lunch. No no. He wasn't going to tell them just how funny he thought this conversation. No he could see it now. Already Eomer was falling to Lothiriel's charm. It was quite funny to watch really.   
  
     "You could never be ordinary, Eowyn." He then hears Faramir make a sound and he looks at him, wondering what that was about. He sees the look on Faramir's face and can't help wondering what was so funny. "I think Faramir's not telling us something."   
  
     Eowyn smiles at Faramir. "You have more to say, Darling?" She puts her sandwich down and reaches out to touch his arm lightly. "Go ahead, if you have more to say I am sure that I would like to hear it." She smiles at him, unable to keep her eyes off him.   
  
     Lothiriel tilts her head to the side at Eowyn's comment. "Are you sure that Faramir had something more to say? Maybe he just thinks that others here have more to say. He may just be letting you see what he wants you to."   
  
     Faramir smiles and shakes his head. "No no. I have nothing more to say. I have an idea. Eowyn, dear, you recall the time I told you I would enjoy sparing with you? Well I have my sword with me and I noticed you have yours so.....when you are finished your lunch, would you like to spar with me?"   
  
     Eomer is glad when they turn the conversation to a subject that wasn't about Lothiriel or himself. "Can we bet? If so I will put all my money on Eowyn. I do not see a ranger being able to defeat a Shieldmaiden of Rohan."   
  
     Eowyn looks at him skeptically. She noticed how he had changed the subject off him so easily. "Okay, I will take you up on that." She shakes her head at her brother, "There will be no bets like that , though trust me, I won't loose." She laughs at the look that comes over Faramir's face.   
  
     Glad that the subject was firmly off of them, Lothiriel starts to work back on her lunch. "I don't know, I have heard that Faramir can rival anyone but his brother." She felt the need to stick up for her favorite cousin.   
  
     Faramir smiles at his cousin, glad that she had confidence in him. Though he himself didn't think what she said was true. He was much better with the bow. He finishes his sandwich and wine and then wipes his mouth with his napkin before he gets up and walks over to his horse. He smiles and takes his sword from where it was stashed by his saddle and then walks over to a good open space. He then waits for his beloved to get her sword and join him.   
  
     Eomer smiles, liking how Lothiriel seemed so devoted to Faramir. When Faramir gets up to get his sword he leans close and whispers to Lothiriel. "You seem close to him. As close as I am with my sister."   
  
     Eowyn watches him go over and get his sword, shaking her head at the lot of them. She doesn't hurry, she finishes her sandwich and wine, finally standing and walking over to her horse to retrieve her sword. "I guess I am lucky that I always bring it with me. Or you wouldn't be getting this little match," she says quietly to Faramir, smiling tenderly at him.   
  
     Lothiriel waits until the two are over in the clearing before she answers Eomer. "I suppose so, we saw a lot of each other as children. And since he was always treated so bad by his father, his brother and I made sure he knew he was special. We never wanted him to believe the terrible things that his father said he was. I suppose that made it so that in the end, we were closer then some cousins might be. I became a little sister to both of them."   
  
     Faramir gives her one of his cute pouts and then shrugs, wincing a little at the pain there. He was getting used to it. He draws his sword and tests his arm while turning the sword over in his hand. When satisfied he could hold the sword he looks back at Eowyn and smiles. His sword was not as nicely decorated as hers, no design was on his sword hilt. This was because his father had not cared much to give him a special sword, like he had to Boromir. But Faramir didn't mind. This sword fit him well and had saved his life many times. Not so many times as his bow but it was still a welcome weight at his side. It was a heavy sword but well balanced.   
  
     Eomer looks at her, frowning just a little. "I do not understand as much as I probably should. I mean I have heard that his father was quite strict with his sons and his wife. Theoden did not much like how Denethor treated Faramir. Maybe that was the reason Uncle did not think much of Gondor. Even if his mother was from Gondor." He drinks some more of his wine, looking at Faramir and Eowyn as they start circling each other. Then he looks back at Lothiriel. "He doesn't speak of his father much. And the one time I spoke of him....well it was like he was defeated by mere words. It makes me feel happy I had the parents I did."   
  
     "I should refuse to fight you, Faramir. You are not ready to fight. I saw the wince. You should be babying that arm, not fighting me and making it worse." She shakes her head, moving away from the horses to do a few practice swings. "Yes, indeed, I will have to take it easy on you." She grins at him playfully.   
  
     Lothiriel leans in closer to him, speaking softly. "His father wasn't so strict to his brother as he was to Faramir. Faramir could do nothing right. He would try twice as hard as Boromir, yet his father didn't give him half the credit. He didn't push his talents, like his talent with the bow, rather he put down that he wasn't as good with the sword as his brother was. But he isn't a swordsman, he is a archer. It comes a lot more natural to him then a sword. Since his father wouldn't encourage him, Boromir and I did our best to encourage him. He is talented in the things he is talented in and he never was told that by his father. His father was cruel to him, meaner then he was to his dogs. Yes, you and I are both very well off to have had parents that didn't treat us that way. And those things are the things that we remember as adults, burnt in our memory. He had his own demons to fight through. I feel for him."   
  
     Eomer snorts, shaking his head. "I do not think him his father, though he does resemble him. I do not see his father in him. I merely said that to him because I did not want what happened to his mother to happen to my sister. Then the fool told me to finish the job he had started if I wanted to rid my sister of him." He shakes his head. "I did not actually mean to cut him. I was.......angry." He looks at Lothiriel, feeling ashamed and for a moment wondering why he wanted her forgiveness.   
  
     Faramir looks at her with an amused look on his face. "That is my hope, Darling, for I do not wish to lose too badly to a girl. But do not refuse this. I have waited for this time with you since we met." He keeps the grin off his face, watching her. He truly believed she could beat him in a sword fight. And it didn't hurt his pride any. No far from it. He actually was thrilled to finally be sparing with her. He loved her but he also admired her. She was beautiful and strong, independent yet she didn't mind cuddling with him, or acting like a woman should. She balanced him, made him happy. And she loved him completely, which to him, was the most important thing. "And my arm is not as bad as it used to be, my Love. I can move it now."   
  
     Eowyn walks over to him, her sword pointing down and at ease till she is right in front of him. "Oh you won't loose too badly. Because of your shoulder. Now if you were in full health, maybe I would be worried. As it is, it is just a nice little sparing match. So kiss me, while they aren't looking, and we will start this." She leans in a little closer, her back to her brother, looking for all the world like they were just whispering to each other.   
  
     Faramir smiles, leaning on his sword, the tip pushed into the ground. When she walks over and leans in close he hears what she says and smiles, leaning down to kiss her gently but with love. When he pulls back he does it only a little. "I would much rather be sparring with your brother right now, since it was him who had to come along." He winks at her and then pulls back and moves a few steps away from her, pulling his sword easily out of the ground as he goes. He then bows slightly to her and straightens with his sword pointing towards the sky and infront of him. He then moves his sword down, and with his free hand he gestures for her to begin, a slight grin on his face.   
  
     Lothiriel sees that something is really bothering him, but she doesn't understand what it was that he was talking about. Frowning, she lightly places her hand on his arm. "What are you talking about, Eomer?" She was trying to put together the pieces of what he had said, something about him not thinking he was his father. And about his mother and Eomer's sister. Then it all seems to fall into place. "You mean you called him his father? Oh, Eomer." She looks at him with wide eyes as she realizes what had happened. "That is the worst, most hurtful thing you could ever say to him. He father was an evil man to him, it would be no wonder he would act rashly. For he is not his father and he would never hold Eowyn back for anything. He saw his own mother die from being caged by his father. It devastated him, the loss of his mother, for she was the only one besides Boromir that loved him, really loved him. Now Eowyn loves him, I have seen it in the looks she gives him, and he would never hurt her." She reaches out and without thinking she takes his head in her hands, seeing the pain etched on his face. "You didn't know, Eomer, but you know now. It is not I that needs to forgive you, but Faramir. You should take him aside some time and let him know why it is that you said that, and how you didn't realize. He is a very forgiving man, Eomer. He is that way because his father was not."   
  
     Eomer looks at Lothiriel, frowning as he listens to her. He had meant to hurt Faramir, it was his nature when he worried about his sister and who she associated with. Plus with the things Theoden had told them of the last Steward of Gondor, and with meeting the man only once......well he had just assumed that Faramir would be his father. Though he knew now how wrong he was. He did like Faramir. For one he liked the fact that Faramir encouraged Eowyn to stay the shieldmaiden she was born to be. He could only hope that Faramir stayed true to that and allowed the daughters he and Eowyn would have to follow in their mother's footsteps. He looks over at the two and then back at Lothiriel. "I do not think of him as his father. Not really. I will have to talk to him before he is to leave." He glances at the two sparring again, smiling at the look of determination on his sister's face. She always looked so serious when using a sword, even when it was just for fun. Looking back at Lothiriel he speaks. "So then you have elvish blood in you as well as Faramir? I was told his mother's side is where the elvish traits came from. It is quite erie to be standing in a room alone and to not hear him enter. He has light steps for a man. I pride myself on always being alert to my surroundings, even asleep, yet he can still sneak past me to visit my sister if he wishes."   
  
     Lothiriel smiles tenderly at him again when he talks of Faramir sneaking by him. "You think that is hard, try playing with him as a kid and he could sneak behind you when you are looking for him, and scare you. Though he has gotten better with time, he probably could sneak up on anyone he wanted now. But he would never cross your path if he knew that it would hurt Eowyn. He will never hurt her, if that is something that you are worried about." She had dropped her hands and was now just holding his hand loosely. She was slightly shocked that she was being so forward, but he seemed to invite that forwardness.   
  
     Eowyn shakes her head. " I am not going to get you a new sword any time soon if that is who you are going to treat it," she says, motioning to the way he had pulled it out of the ground, teasing him, but honestly. She would never put her sword in the ground like that, it dulls it for one and she loves to keep her's sharp at all times. She takes his cue and advances on him, taking the first swing, then defending herself. She moves around the clearing like that, blocking each blow carefully and slowly making the moves more advanced to see how much he can handle, her face suddenly serious as she works him.   
  
     Faramir smiles. "And that is why I do not put my arrows into the ground." Truth be told he didn't much like using his sword. He preferred the bow and arrow to the sword. "But alas.....I do not need a new sword. This one has many more fights ahead of it." He smiles at her, easily blocking her swings and counter-attacking with ones of his own. Soon he too has a look of concentration on his face, all thoughts out of his mind as he just concentrates on her movements. He needed to concentrate. She was very good, as good as, if not better than, Boromir. And he didn't need a reason to visit the healers in Edoras.   
  
     Eomer keeps a hold of her hands, smiling at her. "I am just being the over protective big brother, Lothiriel. I suppose....it is what I told her. She is all I have left of my family. I do not wish to see her come to harm. When I saw her in the House of Healing in Minas Tirith, she looked dead. It scared me, how close I came to losing the last family I had." Why he was telling her all this was beyond him. But she made him feel comfortable, like he could tell her anything. And so he was.   
  
     Eowyn notices that he is concentrating more and more and so she throws in a few more advanced moves to see if he can handle them.   
  
     "I am sure that she knows that, that she knows how valuable she is to you." She gives his hands a squeeze and smiles, looking over at the two fighting. "She is more then a match for him with the sword. I am sure that she will be strong in the marriage. I do not thing that you have to worry so about her. You do not see her really letting him take her and put her into a situation where she has to bow to his every wish, do you? I know that Faramir will cherish her, he would never press her like his mother was. He saw his mother die from what his father did and he would never do that to a wife of his."   
  
     Faramir has a little trouble blocking the more advanced moves but he does block them. Despite knowing Eowyn was far better with a sword than him, he was still having fun with her. He was going to have to do this with her more often. Especially when she looked the way she did. Ghod she was beautiful. He is distracted for a moment but that was enough. He misses blocking one of her swings and then winces as her sword nicks his arm. He sees the look of shock and fear on her face as she notices what she did, but instead of getting upset, he merely gives her a curious look. "No no no. We did not agree on branding each other today." He smirks a little, speaking so only she could hear him. "That comes later." He lunges at her, chuckling when she easily blocks his sword.   
  
     Eomer sighs, watching his sister. "No I know he wouldn't. I will just miss her terribly when she is to leave to live with him. But he has promised to not hold her there. She can come and go as she pleases.....is what he said." He sees Faramir wince and grab his arm and the look of shock on Eowyn's face. He stiffens for a moment, then smiles when they resume, the smile on Eowyn's face telling him all was well. He turns and looks at Lothiriel. "Would you tell me about your life now? I wish to know all about you. Or as much as you wish to tell me."   
  
     When he losses concentration she wasn't expecting it but she is able to catch herself before chops off his arm, but she does nick him fairly good and she is worried he will be upset. But when he laughs it off she smiles, relaxing, and going back to the fight. Though she backs off on the advanced moves and just goes back into the easier movies, smiling as he gets them with ease.   
  
     Lothiriel blushes, dropping one hand as she turns slightly away from him and looking towards the couple sparring. "You don't want to hear about my life. It is boring, I am sure, compared to yours. I thought that you wanted to see their match?"   
  
     Eomer smiles at her, not wanting to push her. "When you would like to tell me, then I will want to know all about you." He lets go of her hands and leans back so he is holding himself up with his hands flat against the ground behind him. He crosses his feet and then watches his sister and Faramir sparring.   
  
     Faramir smiles and continues to spar with her, finding it quite relaxing. So it isn't till much later that he finally must stop. When they do he falls back to the ground, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. But happy. He looks up as he feels the cold metal tip of her sword against his throat. He gives her a cocky look, smiling up at her. "Yes yes. Never drop my guard. Just you remember, I am older than you. I get winded a lot faster." It was nonsense, seeing as she was just as out of breath as he was, and just as sweaty. He can't help the look he gives her as he sees the sweat glistening off her skin. His look was full of desire for her, and frustration at having to wait longer. He does however pat the ground beside him. "Ah now you have a decision to make my dear, lay beside me and relax, or run me through." He knew the answer she would give, as if she would actually harm him. So he just waits to see what she would do, no sign of fear or anything on his face, even with a sword tip pressed against his throat. He trusted her completely.   
  
     Lothiriel watches them sparing, not moving away from Eomer, rather staying close, from time to time commenting on the battle. They were good tonight, in that she could tell Eowyn didn't take advantage of Faramir's weaknesses, but rather fought on his level so that the fight was fun and easy going. It was yet another way that it proved their perfectness for each other. When in the end he goes to the ground and Eowyn stands over him, her sword at his throat she almost jumps up. In fact she would have jumped up and run over there if it hadn't been for Eomer. "She might hurt him," she says with a shocked look at Eomer. "I just think she needs to be reminded it is but a game."   
  
     Eowyn looks at him with a thoughtful expression, purposefully taking a little while to think before she slowly moves her sword away from his neck, sheathing in and laying down next to him, panting as she looks up at the sky, her head next to his. "I don't want to have to clean my sword today." She turns her head and smiles, her lips but a breath from his, panting softly. "I think looking at the sky would be much more pleasurable. Besides, I think I like your neck the way it is. Connected to your head."   
  
     Eomer puts his hand on Lothiriel's arm when she starts to get up. He knew his sister was just playing. He looks at Lothiriel and smiles, not upset that she would think Eowyn would hurt Faramir. Lothiriel didn't know Eowyn so even though it was absurd to think Eowyn would hurt the man she loved, he still wasn't upset with Lothiriel for thinking it. "No no. She is merely playing with him. Look see. No, Eowyn is quite loyal to the people she loves. She would no more hurt Faramir than he would her." He looks back and rolls his eyes as he notices Eowyn and Faramir kissing. Shaking his head he looks back at Lothiriel. "Would you like to take a walk?"   
  
     Lothiriel watches the two and then when they start to kiss her eyes go back to Eomer and she nods. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She lets him help her up and they start to walk, him not relinquishing her hand. Though she doesn't try to take it away either, She stays silent, realizing suddenly the stupidity of her thinking that Eowyn cutting off Faramir's head.   
  
     Faramir can't help but laugh, smiling as he turns onto his side and leans over her to kiss her gently. When he pulls away again he lays on the ground beside her and takes hold of her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I am glad you prefer my head attached to my neck. I also prefer it that way." He smiles and stares up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, warm and bright. Perfect for napping outside. The ground was soft too, though a little cold but that didn't stop his eyes from drooping. He wasn't about to tell Eowyn but perhaps sparring with her when he was still in someway sick, was not a good thing. He felt tired. But he also felt happy and content. So that didn't help any when his eyes start to close. With a soft sigh of content, he drifts off into a light sleep.   
  
     Eowyn notices the two leaving for a walk and is about to mention it to Faramir when she hears a snore coming from the man beside her. With a smile she lay her head on his chest, laying lightly on her side as she does she too starts to fall into a light sleep. It was easy, the day was perfect for it. And her head on his chest listening to each of his heart beats lulled her into a sound sleep.   
  
     Eomer walks along a path with her, staying silent as well. After a while he looks over at her and smiles. "I have never met a woman like you, Lothiriel. I like how I can speak with you and not feel a fool. Though...well I do not know how people in Dol Amroth think of people from Rohan. I do know there are some from Gondor who think of us as backwards." He keeps a hold of her hand, smiling at her. "I do not think you are one of them."   
  
     Lothiriel shakes her head, smiling at him. "I do not judge something or someone that I have not met yet. I have only just met you, therefore I have only just... judged you." She ends with a large grin, her eyes twinkling as she teases him. She keeps holding his hand, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand.   
  
     Faramir continues to sleep, that is until something nudges his side. He grumbles something and then sighs as he is nudged in the side of the head and then something snorts by his ear. He opens one eye and laughs as he sees his horse's nose by his head. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep." He closes his eyes again and then winces as his horse nips his shoulder. "Ok ok. I'll wake up." He moves to sit up, wondering where Eowyn went. She had been sleeping with him. He stretches and yawns, then he stands up and takes his horses reigns, and leads him over to the water. It is then that his surroundings change. He frowns as he watches and finally knows he was dreaming. And he knew where this dream was from. He had had it when he found out Boromir was dead. And just like in the dream then he walks slowly out into the water. He again watches as out of the mist a boat approaches and floats past him. He looks into it and sees his brother's dead body under the water. But just as his eyes pass over his brother's face, Boromir's eyes snap open and in a erie whisper he says, 'help me'. He watches as the boat disappears into a black hole in his vision, one filled with fire and cries of pain. He was suddenly filled with a great fear and it is then he realizes he was being pulled into the hole. No matter how much he tries to fight it he is pulled closer and closer, while in the real world he starts to moan and move about, as if he was trying to get away. But he can't. And just before he wakes up he hears the most terrifying sound ever. Eowyn screaming out his name in a way that sounded like she was in great pain. He snaps awake and sits up straight, breathing heavily and shivering, even though it was still warm out.   
  
     Eowyn is thrown off him when he starts to move around, sitting up all groggy, rubbing her eyes. She pushes against him when she notices he was having a bad dream, but he doens't seem to waken any, so she pushes harder. "Faramir! Faramir! Wake up!' She is relieved when finally he does snap awake, sitting up suddenly. "Faramir! What was that about?" She takes his head in her hands to make him look at her. "What happened?"   
  
     As soon as he sees her he grabs her and kisses her deeply, just to make sure this wasn't all a dream and that she was really there. When he pulls back he looks her over. Then finally, when he is sure she is alright, he sighs with relief and relaxes. When she again asks him what happened he frowns. "It was a dream.....or a vision maybe. I do not know which at this time. It started out different, then changed to the same dream I had when Boromir was dead. But it was different. He.....opened his eyes and asked for my help...then he was pulled into something and I was starting to get pulled in as well." He winces a little as his shoulder starts to hurt, reaching up he rubs at it. "And then I heard you."   
  
     Eomer gives her a skeptical look, smiling slightly. "And what is your judgement, my Lady? Oh do not worry, I can take criticism." He leans in closer and whispers, as if they could be over heard. "It is Eowyn who can't." He grins, keeping a hold of her hand.   
  
     Lothiriel laughs, shaking her head at him. "I am sure that she isn't going to agree with you there. However, if you are sure that you can take it... I will start by saying that you are indeed a very protective big brother. But you aren't that way because you merely want your way, it is because you truly love your sister and want what is best for her."   
  
     Eomer smiles and shrugs. "That could be it. Or it could simply be that I do not wish for her to leave." He sees her look and laughs. "Yes yes. You are right. It is because I want what is best for her. I am starting to see that Faramir may be what is best for her. But I still do not know him well."   
  
     Eowyn frowns at his reaction, though she enjoys his kisses, it was still the way that he was reacting that was confusing. Not only confusing, but worrying her. "Faramir, what is going on? You heard me? What was I saying? Why are you acting this way? I am okay, I am right here. Was it something bad?" She looks at him confused, hoping he would answer her truthfully, but also worried about that because he called it a vision.   
  
     Faramir runs his hand though his hair as he tries to remember. "You....called my name, and you sounded like you were in pain. But I didn't want to help you, I was trying to get away." He frowns deeply. That was what had him so upset. That she had been calling for him and obviously in pain and he just wanted to run away. Was that why he always felt guilty about Boromir's death? Because he hadn't pushed his father enough to allow him to go instead of Boromir? Perhaps. He sighs and looks over at her. "I do not know if it was just a nightmare or something more. I am hoping it is only a nightmare manifested from something I feel but do not wish to dwell on."   
  
     Eowyn frowns slightly at his tale. "It might be regret. I don't see how it can be something more. Because Boromir is gone and I am perfectly fine. You know that I would never call your name in pain." She grins mischievously and leans closer, trying to lighten the mood. "Not unless I was giving birth to your child and blaming you for the pain." She wraps her arms around his neck and leans against him, resting her head against his. "It was a bad nightmare, Faramir. Just another bad nightmare. All will be okay. WE will be okay."   
  
     "And you may never know him well, Eomer. You need to realize that. There is a lot about Faramir that no one will know, except probably Eowyn." She pauses a moment, turning to look at him. "He is a good man, Eomer. At heart, he is a good man. And he would never hurt your sister. You have to realize that."   
  
     Eomer looks over at her, surious as to why she says he may never get to know Faramir that well. But he shrugs and then smiles at her. "So.....we should be getting back....though I do not quite wish to return to just yet."   
  
     "And why is it that you don't wish to return just yet? It could not be my company, could it?" She blushes, flirting with him outright now and having fun doing it.   
  
     He smiles, still holding her hands. "Yes actually. I do very much enjoy your company, Lothiriel. What man wouldn't enjoy the company of a beautiful woman like you?" He leans down and kisses her hand lightly, glancing up at her for a moment before he straightens.   
  
     She blushes at his words, feeling the redness go all the way up her neck. He really had a way about him, that was for sure. She smiles softly at him, whispering as if only for him, "Then maybe I should give you that which you asked for before. You wished to know a little about me. If you still do..." she waits for his slight nod and starts to walk along with him, dropping one hand but still holding onto his other. "Then I will gladly tell you." She looks sideways at him, almost shyly before she starts to quietly tell him about her life.   
  
     He walks along with her, smiling slightly as he listens to her. When she finishes he speaks before thinking. "I have never seen the sea....would you show me it someday? Perhaps if I came to visit you in Dol Amroth?"   
  
     She pauses, her eyes getting a far off look in them as she nods ever so slightly. "Of course I will show it to you, if you come to see it. It is the most beautiful thing you will ever come across. You will never want to leave it when you run along the beach with the sand between your toes." Once more she gets that dreamy look in her eyes and she sighs deeply, not realizing she was doing so.   
  
     He smiles and watches her. She looked so beautiful when she was thinking about her home. He speaks before he can think of what he was about to say. "Would you write to me when you go back to your home?" It wasn't really an odd question, but seeing they had only just met yesterday, it was slightly odd.   
  
     She looks at him in shock, amazed that he wants to further their friendship to the point of having her write to him. She takes his other hand, turning to look up at him with amazement. "You want me to write you? I mean, of course I will write you, if you want me to." Who did she think she was? Turning down a King would be so wrong. But she didn't see him as a King, she never had. And this hadn't been an order or anything. This had been a request, from a simple man to a simple woman. "If you promise to return the letters," she says softly.   
  
     He smiles at her, rubbing his thumbs against her hands. "Yes of course I will. It would be unfair to know all that is happening to you and you to know nothing that is happening with me." He smiles and stares ate her for a moment, then looks away, his cheeks turning a light red for a moment. Oh he knew he was falling for her. And falling hard.   
  
     Before she can stop herself, she blurts out, "Why do you look away?" She felt like looking away at times too, but right them she wanted to see in his eyes. Was it because of what she might see? Did he want to kiss her as much as she wanted him to? That thought shocks her to her core. How dare she even THINK of kissing him! Oh but she couldn't help but wonder what his lips tasted like. It was all too fast, and it made her feel so wanton.   
  
     He looks back at her and smiles. "I.....do not know why I feel it. Maybe this is what Faramir felt when he first saw my sister." He had heard from the Warden of the House of Healing in Minas Tirith, that Faramir had suddenly changed when Eowyn had first appeared before him. So maybe he was acting or feeling like Faramir had. With a smile he again shrugs. "I like you, Lothiriel. No...I care for you. I do not wish to rush this along though." He didn't know what he was saying. Trying to explain himself had suddenly gotten quite hard. "I apologize if I am rambling. I have not had to confess my feelings for a woman before. I am not as poetic as Faramir. Nor as smart."   
  
     She shakes her head, smiling. "Then do not try to explain yourself, Eomer. You do not have to explain yourself to me or to anyone. Besides, I think I know what you are talking about. Like how I feel a fluttering in my chest when I look at you, or catch you looking at me. I wonder what it is that could be so fascinating that would have you seeming to study my face. But then I find myself studying yours. So that when I leave in a few days, I will have something to remember, for it will be permanently etched in my mind.... the way you smile, the way you laugh, or how about the way that your neck reddens ever so slightly when I do catch you looking at me, as if you got caught doing something you shouldn't be. When in fact I do not mind the looks. I think that I would mind it more if you did not look. As long as you do not mind me looking at you." She is still clutching his hands, but now they were between them, her body close to his, smiling softly up at him. She liked the intimate way they were standing, it seemed so natural.   
  
     He smiles, holding her hands now near his chest, his thumbs still gently rubbing against them in slow circles. "If if pleases thee so much, I shall look at you more often. While you are here." He stares at her for a little bit, and then, without thinking, he leans in and kisses her lightly.   
  
     She is too shocked when he kisses her to move away having never been kissed, much less kissed by a King! She looks at him in shock, her mouth making these little fishie type gaping movements as she just stares at him in shock. He had just kissed her. "You just kissed me," she says with a gasp, sounding almost incredulous, completely in shock, yet not wanting him to stop by any means.   
  
     He smiles at her look, finding it not upsetting but amusing. "Hmmmm, I do believe I did kiss you. My apologies if I am being too forward with you. I could not help myself." He lets go of one of her hands and reaches up to gently touch her cheek.   
  
     She blushes, reaching up to cover his hand with her own. "Eomer, you don't understand," she whispers, unsure how to let him when what it was she wanted. Eomer, you kissed me. No one has ever kissed me. NO ONE."   
  
     He smiles at her, keeping his hand pressed against her cheek lightly. "Then perhaps, if you wish, I could kiss you like you should be kissed. Though I will ask your permission this time. I do not want to force you into anything." He laughs and shakes his head. "Oh if only my men could see me now. They would not know me."   
  
     She swallows hard, but she doesn't pull away, her eyes locked with his. "If I wish?" Yes she wished. "Like I should be kissed?" Wasn't that how he had just kissed her? "Not know you?" She didn't realize she was just repeating everything he had said, but he had her flustered and she was grasping at the things he was saying to understand it. If she could understand it, then it would all be okay, right?   
  
     He smiles, laughing softly at how flustered she was. "Well maybe not now. I should let you recover from the first kiss before I give you another one. Unless it is your wish that I give you another one."   
  
     She frowns slightly, her lower lip actually pushing out a little. "Would you make a Lady beg?"He smiles and shakes his head. "No indeed you don't." And with that said he leans in and kisses her softly but passionately, his hands letting go of hers so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close while they kissed. He didn't care who saw them. He didn't care if it looked bad. He'd fallen head over heels for this woman and he wasn't going to feel bad about it. Besides, he was King. He could do what he liked and choose to love who he wanted to love.   
  
     She stands there at first once more as if in shock, but then she leans into him and starts to return the kiss just as passionately. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and taste the wine still on his lips as her hands move around his middle to lay against the small of his back, pulling him towards her. Her lips and tongue act as if they had kissed many men, when in fact this was but her second kiss, and with the same man. She had never allowed any man this close to her before, much less anywhere close enough to kiss her. And it was intoxicating, much more so then the wine they had had for lunch. She had never thought a kiss could be like this and she wonders if it was so sweet because of who she was kissing, or if any man would have caused this reaction because it was her first kiss. But then in the next moment she knows that it had everything to do with the man when her heart dose a double flip when he grabs her a little tighter. How could she be feeling this way about this man in so short a time she was unsure, but she knew, if she let herself listen to her heart, that the answer was simple. It all had to so with her heart and how much she was starting to feel for this man.   
  
     He continues to kiss her passionately, pulling her a bit tighter against him. He had now totally lost his heart to this woman. And in such a short time too. But he wasn't really thinking about that though. No he was thinking about how good it felt to hold her and kiss her. He was so into the kiss that he doesn't hear or notice when Faramir and Eowyn catch up to them.   
  


* * *

  
  
     Faramir can't help but smile at her. Her mention of their children warmed him. He kisses her when she gets close enough, smiling against her lips as he reaches up to keep her face close to his. "Yes. Just a silly nightmare. Though I will warn you, I tend to get them a lot. Though I have noticed that I sleep better knowing you are beside me." He leans in and kisses her again, more passionately this time, with longing. When he pulls back again he sighs softly. "I curse your brother for coming along with us." He gives her a frustrated smile, then lays back down, bringing her with him, his arm around her. "I should do something mean to him....perhaps I should put bugs in his bed. Yes yes. No that wouldn't work." He looks down at her and smiles. "Any suggestion you might have would help."   
  
     Eowyn laughs, smiling lovingly up at him. "My brother doesn't mind bugs. Now snakes, snakes are another subject altogether. But I think putting snakes in his bed would make him a mortal enemy, not work as a joke he will soon forget. If you want a suggestion, then I would say to just embarrass him, ever so slightly, in front of his new love. Maybe make a comment about the puppy dog looks he keeps giving her." She leans up and kisses him tenderly. "Aye, but we won't do that either. Because that would make it so that he only looked at our relationship more. No, we will not tease him or hurt him. We will just make sure he doesn't come next time.   
  
     He grins and nods, leaning over her again so that he could kiss her. "Hmmmm yes. Wouldn't want to make him an enemy. My wife to be would not allow it." He smiles and kisses her again, this time long and slowly, just enjoying himself. But he eventually has to pull back so when he does he just grins at her. "Perhaps we should go look for them, give your brother a taste of his own medicine?"   
  
     She gets a mischievous look in her eyes as she looks up at him, her fingers lightly threading through his hair at the base of his neck with one hand and her other lightly caressing his cheek. "Now that sounds like it could be a little fun. Then maybe he wouldn't follow us again tomorrow. However, I can not go seek him out when you are laying on top of me. Not that I am complaining, mind you." Her smile turns seductive, her eyes cloudy with passion, looking towards his lips as if to seek out another kiss.   
  
     He grins at the look in her eyes. "Hmmmmm maybe we should just make the most of the time we have alone together?" He leans down and starts kissing her again, this time a lot more passionately. He moves to let his body rest lightly against hers, never once pulling back from the kiss.   
  
     A deep moan gets caught in her throat as she opens her lips to deepen the kiss, wraping her arms around his neck and arching her body up towards him. She continures to kiss him passionately, much more passionately then she probably should have, but unable to stop herself either. Her body burned for him and she was no longer on the floor of the forest, able to be caught by her brother at the slighest moment, but instead a woman filled with a burning desire that needed to be fed. She lets her hands move across his back, feeling the thick leather of his tunic between her fingers and his skin and her hands ache to feel more. She had felt more at one time, but that had been when she was alone with him with no danger of being caught. She whimpers, not wanting to pull from the kiss, but realizing that she really needed to very soon.   
  
     He too knew they should stop, as he wanted nothing more than to feel her skin pressed against his. And what delicious images entered his mind with those thoughts. His hands soon have a mind of their own and even though she was still fully clothed his hands begin to carress her body. He was still kissing her, unwilling or unable to pull away from the passionate kiss.   
  
     She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her hands moving all over his body where ever she could touch. She was lost in the kiss, lost in him, and suddenly she finds herself trying to undress him and it is when her hands meet the flesh of his back that she suddenly stops and pulls away from him, looking up at him in shock. "Sorry," she croaks, puling her hands out from under his tunic, licking her kiss swollen lips, her desire clouded eyes searching his.   
  
     When he feels her hands against his skin he can't help but shiver. But when she pulls away from the kiss he groans and looks down at her, smiling softly. "No no. You are right. Need to stop. I do not wish to have your brother try and fight me today." He kisses her lightly again before he moves off her and sits up, running his hand through his hair. "I still say I should just sneak into your room tonight." He smiles, looking over at her.   
  
     She doesn't answer him, she just nods slightly, letting him know with that one nod and the look in her eyes that that was what she wanted him to do. She sits up and straightens her dress, not wanting her brother to suddenly come across them with her cloths everywhere. Reaching up, she loops a strand of hair behind her ear and looks shyly at him to see what his reaction was to her nod.   
  
     He looks over at her and smiles. Reaching over he strokes her hair for a moment, loving how silky it felt. Then he speaks. "If I can I will come to your room tonight, Eowyn. If I can." Then he grins as he drops his hand from her hair. "Perhaps I should involve my cousin. She could.....occupy your brother."   
  
     She looks at him suddenly, shaking her head. "NO! I mean no, Faramir. I do not want anyone to know if you are to be there. Maybe I should be the one to sneak out to your room." She could do it, easily, and he wouldn't have left his room, but if her brother actually went into his place, it would be a much bigger deal, and much harder for him to hide her. She could easily hide him in her wardrobe with her dresses if need be.   
  
     He lays down beside her again, putting one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. "You forget, I can sneak past most people, Eowyn." He looks over at her and smiles. "I could sneak into your room. I could come after all but the guards at the entrance to the Golden Hall are asleep. That is if you would like to wait up for me."   
  
     She lays back down with him, this time resting her elbow on his chest lightly, her chin on the palm of her hand, laying on his chest fully as she looks down at him, smiling. "Then I suppose that I will have to wait up for you. That or you can wake me with a kiss."   
  
     He looks up at her, smiling at her with a lazy look on his face. "I would prefer to wake you with a kiss. Ah but I would also prefer to wake you with my hand upon your skin." He stretches again, then glances over at the blanket where Eomer and Lothiriel should have been. He smirks and then looks at her. "They have yet to return. I think we should go for a walk in the direction they went in."   
  
     Her eyes follow his and she grins. "You suggested that a little while ago, and then you kissed me with such passion that there was no way that my legs could stand, they would not hold me up. Are you ready now to try to walk? I think that I may be able to walk."   
  
     He smiles and nods. "I believe I can walk. Come get off me so I can get up." He waits for her to move off him, returning the kiss she gives him before he stands up and offers her his hand. When she takes it he helps her up and then smiles and kisses her again before he grins and lets go of her hand so that he can tuck his shirt back into his pants and make himself look a little more presentable.   
  
     She straightens her skirts when she is finally standing, trying to ignor the fact that he was having to put his shirt back into his pants, and the reason why he had had to do that. She had never intended to start to undress him and her fingers ached to touch his bare skin again. She has to look away suddenly when the memory of just how soft his back was hits her hard and makes her knees wobble. The skin on his back and along his side where she had been able to finally touch had been amazingly soft and she wanted so badly to take his shirt back out of his pants and let her fingers roam across his back again. But she didn't dare, for fear if she did try it she would get them both in a lot of trouble.   
  
     Finally when she feels that she has herself under control she says softly, "Are you ready?" But she still doesn't look at him, her eyes off on the distance of the way they had come, her hand held out at her die to take which ever one he offered her, thinking that if dhe didn't look at him she would be able to get home without any major problems or meltdowns.   
  
     He takes her hand and smiles, a very amused look on his face. "Am I really that desirable to you, my Love?" He grins slightly as he starts to lead her towards the path Eomer and Lothiriel had taken.   
  
     She glances sideways at him, arching a brow. "What makes you ask that, Faramir?" She had not thought that it was written all over her face or anything, because she had tried to hide it, but apparrently it had been written all over her face because he had felt the need to ask. She blushes, shaking her head.   
  
     He smiles as he walks along with her, shaking his head. "No. Actually your eyes gave you away. I will admit, I feel the same way. Terribly frustrating." He brings her hand up and kisses it lightly.   
  
     She smiles tenderly at him as she walks along, squeezing his hand that held her's. "Well I will have to be more careful how I look around you, won't I? I would not want you to become too sedate and bored with me. But more then that, I would not want you to think that I am a wild woman, easily brought to a man's bed, merely by the way I look at your body." Blushing at her bold words, she tries to keep her face looking bland, both teasing and fishing at the same time. Searching not just for a comiment but for something more private. A reassuance that she had finally gotten it right.   
  
     "Oh no, Love. I would never ask you to stop looking at me like you do. It warms my heart to know you love me and desire me." Faramir looks over at her and smiles. "And I do not think of you as a wild woman who will jump into any man's bed. You will be in my bed. And since we are to be married, I find no fault in that. For after we are married, it is my wish that you will always be in my bed." He smiles at her, leaning over to give her a kiss. When he straightens again he looks ahead and then stops just as she does. She must have saw what he did. Which was Eomer and Lothiriel kissing. He snorts and clamps his mouth shut to keep in the laugh that threatened to burst free from him. Oh this was just too perfect!   
  
     Lothiriel felt her knees weaken, and if it wasn't for him holding her up she knew that she would have fallen right then and there to the ground in a heap at his feet. She doesn't hear the throat being cleared at first, for she was totally lost in that kiss, mind, body, and soul. So that when it does register she pulls away to look into his eyes in shock, whispering against his lips, "Please don't tell me that that is someone behind us?" But she knew that there was someone behind her, at least it was only his sister and she knew that Eowyn was easy going.   
  
     Eowyn returns his kiss, sighing agianst his lips, then just before he pulls away she runs her tongue over his lips in a very seductive, erotic way. She can't help the little smug look that comes across her face at the shocked look that crosses his. She knew he would be drilling her later on that one, because it wasn't a 'normal' gesture or kiss by any means.   
  
     When he draws her attention to her brother she stops dead in her tracks. Oh boy! And here he was going after about HER kissing men she hardly. She at least knew Faramir a lot more intimately. Eomer did not know this young lady nearly as well as she knew Faramir. She pulls her hand from his and crosses her arms over her chest and waits, clearing her throat.   
  
     Eomer pulls back when Lothiriel does, the throat being cleared having not registered in his mind until she pulled away from the kiss. He looks behind her and sees Eowyn and Faramir standing there. Eowyn looked annoyed and slightly mad, and Faramir just looked like he was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face and to keep from laughing. Eomer though, just smiles and looks at his sister and future brother-in-law. "Hello dear Eowyn, Faramir. I thought you two were sleeping."   
  
     Faramir has to grit his teeth to keep the smile off his face and the laugh in. He glances at Eowyn and that sends him over the edge. He starts to laugh, a huge smile on his face. It was just hilarious. Eomer was acting like he was doing nothing wrong, Lothiriel looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out, and Eowyn was acting just like Eomer had every time the man had caught Eowyn and himself kissing! All in all it made for a very funny scene.   
  
     Lothiriel was NOT going to turn around at that moment. There was no need to embarass herself even more by looking at the two that she knew was looking at them. Instead she merely answers without turning around, making it seem as casual as possible, looking up at Eomer. "It must be time for us to be betting back, Eomer, and they came to get us." She closes her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and putting on her best smile as she turns around and faces the two of them. And instantly she regrets it. The look on Eowyn's face causes her to stumble back against Eomer, a hand going to her chest. Was the woman mad at her? She had not intended her to upset Eowyn in anyway with just a kiss. "Lady Eowyn?" she asks softly, hesitantly.   
  
     Eowyn attention goes from her laughing fiance to the shocked woman in her brother's arms and she can do something but shakes her hed for a few minutes, her head in her hands. This was a mess a real mess. She looks up and elbows Faramir. "That is enough of that, Darling." She then walks away from him and over to Lothiriel, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please, it is okay, I am not upset with you, or my brother." This last was said with a direct look at her brother that sounded as if she truely was angered by her brother's actions.   
  
     Oh yes. Eomer could tell. His sister would be discussing this with him tonight. And he knew what she would say too. She would ask what he thought he was doing with Lothiriel and then proceed to tell him how it wasn't fair that he act a different way than her just because he was a man and the king. With a sigh he shakes his head and looks straight at his sister, intending to try and look strong before her angry gaze, but as usual, Eowyn won out and he has to advert his eyes. Damnit! He hated it when she would do that. She was the only person in this whole world who could level him with gaze! So with a somewhat annoyed voice he says, "Shall we go then? I am sure we will need to be getting back to the Hall before sundown. And by the looks of it I do not think that possible now."   
  
     Faramir tries his best to control his laughter, and soon he gets it under control, though the huge grin stays on his face, the only indication of just how funny he thought all this was. He looks over at Lothiriel. "Can I tell Uncle Imrahil about this? I am sure he would love to know all about it."   
  
     Lothiriel's face softens for a moment when Eowyn says what she does, though she knows that the woman was probably going to talk to Eomer later from the look that crosses her face when Eowyn turns from her to stare down her brother. It is then that the softness and relief leaves her face, for it is then that Faramir asks his question. "NO!" It is out as quickly as he asks it, then she looks down, blushing. "Faramir, my father does not need to know whom I have been kissing." The mention of the mere word turns her cheeks an even brighter shade of red and she quickly moves away from him and the group, turning and heading down the trail, wanting to put as much distance between her and the group as possible until she could get her wits about her. She felt close to tears from the whole situation, thinking that it was just a kiss, but wondering why it had blown up to so much more. Not just because of her cousin, but the kiss itself.   
  
     Eowyn stares him down, knowing full well that in this one thing she would prevail. She didn't do it to belittle him in front of anyone, for all she was concerned there wasn't anyone else around but the two of them at that moment. She did it because of the way he made her feel at that moment. He had known this woman less then a day and already he was KISSING her! At least she had known Faramir much longer before they had first kissed. She turns away from him starting over to Faramir as she agrees with him. "It may be after dark, but I am sure we will be safe with both of you to protect us." She turns to look at the other woman but notices her almost runing off. Reaching out, she puts a hand on Faramir's arm and shaking her head. "No," she says so only he can hear. "Let Eomer take care of this." She waits until her brother is out of ear shot and she is once more walking with Faramir back towards the clearing where they had left their horses. "I wonder what got into her? Maybe it was the fact that you were LAUGHING at her." She gives him a sideways look, shaking her head. "Or the threat to tell her father?"   
  
     Eomer turns and watches for a moment as Lothiriel starts to run off. He looks at his sister and then turns and runs after Lothiriel. When he catches up with her he frowns. "Is something wrong? I am sorry if it was the kiss that has upset you." He looks at her when she slows down her pace, hoping she wasn't upset with him. He wanted to never hurt her. Maybe he had by kissing her like he did. After all, they had just met last night.   
  
     Faramir sees Lothiriel run off and as always he feels the need to go after her. She was like a sister to him. He wanted to make her feel better. But when Eowyn stops him he frowns. Then he sighs and nods. Yes. It was Eomer's mess. He could clean it up. Offering his arm to Eowyn he waits for her to take it before he starts walking back towards the clearing. He smiles innocently when she starts to speak to him about his laughing. "I could not help it, Eowyn. It was funny. You looked just like your brother when he catches us, and he and Lothiriel looked just like us. And I did not threaten her with her father. Uncle is a kind man, and he has met your brother and thinks highly of him. In Minas Tirith he met him. No. Uncle would not be upset. He would be....not upset. It is hard to explain but he is understanding. Much like my mother was and like I am now. He doesn't fall to anger easily. He would however tell them to slow down a bit, but he knows Lothiriel is of age and does not need him to guide her actions anymore. So he knows it is Lothiriel and Eomer's decision to act the way they are. Just as it is my decision to wed the White Lady of Rohan and cherish and love her till my dying day."   
  
     Lothiriel doesn't stop, she just keeps going, shaking her head, not sure that she could trust her voice. But then out of the corner of her eye she catches something and she stops, turning to look at him fully. Yes, she hadn't been imagining it. He indeed looked worried, truely worried. She takes a shakey breath, licking her dry lips slowly as if to give her just that moment longer before answering, but then rushes on so as not to worry him. "Eomer, it was not your kiss. Your kiss was something else. As you now know, it was my first real kiss. And I am truely glad it was with you. No, it was not your kiss. You have not done a thing to upset me. The situation has me upset. Mostly my cousin has me upset, laughing like he did." She looks down, looking embarrassed again. She wasn't sure why she was so upset, maybe it was because it had been Faramir who had laughed at her. He didn't know it was her first kiss, well he might have, if he had paid attention, but still, he had laughed. "It is just," she goes on in a whisper from her embarassment low enough he would have to lean in close to hear her, "it was my first..... and I did not find it funny." She feels a tear trickle down her cheek and quickly reaches up to wipe it away as fast as she can, feeling mortified now and wishing the ground would open up and swollow her.   
  
     Eowyn shakes her head, frowning. "You don't understand, Faramir." She glances sideways at him, trying to see from his facial features if he was getting it or not. "She is a young woman who has just met a King. Granted he is not so much a blowheart as to make that seem a scarey thing, but still it is a fact. And not only has she met this King, but she just kissed him. And got caught, caught by someone who promptly started laughing at her. You can laugh all you want, when you look back on it or in the privacy of your quarters at the memory. But do you really think that she felt good to have her cousin not only laughing, but saying he was going to tattle on her to her father, regardless of the outcome. Do you not think that maybe she would have liked to have had that kiss thought back on as something special? Not a joke that her cousin made of it. Is it not bad enough she got caught?" She was not angry at him, she could see the humor in the situation, and his telling her how much she looked liked her brother would bring talk and joking around later. She just wanted him to realize that that young woman was just that, a young woman. Not the little girl that he grow up with. And as a young woman she could get her feelings hurt very easily.   
  
     Eomer reaches out to touch her cheek. "I do not find it funny either. I shall be talking with him after dinner. He should not have laughed. Come. Don't feel upset." He smiles and lifts her chin so she'll look at him. "We'll go back now. If it helps any, you could accompany me tonight when I go to find them. Which I most likely will, as they like to sneak off together. Then you may laugh at him." He grins slightly, then takes her hand and leads her the rest of the way to where the horses were grazing.   
  
     Faramir nods, his smile falling to leave behind that emotionless mask he always seemed to get when someone was ridiculing him, or talking to him when he did something wrong. He had learned long ago from his father that to show fear or shame was not a good thing so he had learned long ago to just make his face blank. He also was a master at forced smiles and politeness. What he couldn't control were his eyes. He knew Eowyn wasn't telling him all this to make him feel bad or because she was angry with him, but at her words, other words sprang into his mind. Like how he had messed things up yet again and was unworthy. His father's voice of course. It was always his father's voice. "I will apologize to her when we get to them. You are right. It was wrong of me to laugh." His voice was steady and low, as it always was when he was giving the answer he figured the person wanted. In a very soft voice he speaks to no one in particular. "I am sorry." It was what he always said after his father was done yelling at him. It was more habit now to say it than anything. And he always said it so softly that no one would hear him, for if he said it any louder his father would just become more angry.   
  
     Lothiriel gives him a slightly lopsided smile and nods, letting him lead her the rest of the way to where the horses where. She walks over to her horse and pats its neck slowly, having had the sting of what just happened lessened as she watches a bird scurry along the forest floor, chasing something. She guessedit was a bug of some kind and smiles when it quickly ducks it's head down and up again to see a fat bug in it's beak. "Creatures are cruel, as cruel and some children. Did you see that bird over there? It chased that bug all across the forest floor till it finally captured it. The thing is, it could have gotten that bug a long time ago, it was much faster and the bug way over weight. But instead of going for the indtant kill it had played with it, chasing behind it as if to tire it out. To make it think that it had a chance. Only to pluck it up when it finally things it won." She motions to the bird as it swallows the bug and flies off. "It was doing it for fun.... Creatures like to see others suffer." She shakes her head. "I do not. I could never be cruel on purpose. Whether it be a knife in someone's back, put there by my hand, nor a knife in someone' back, put there by my words." She gets the reins to her horse and brings it over the top of it's head.   
  
     Eowyn instantly can tell the difference and she stops, pulling him to a stop beside her. "I am afraid that I will forever have to battle the demons that your father has left behind. The ones that make you say you are sorry, as if you were a dog caught wetting in the bedroom. I did not say what I did to make you walk up to her with your tail between your legs, nay I only said it so that you might realize the workings of a young woman. You are a man, Faramir. Granted, a very handsome kind hearted man, but still a man none the less. You are not used to being around women it would seem, even with Lothiriel around you growing up. At least not of the delicate kind that don't run around the forest playing tag with you. We like to be treated differently when we reach a certain age. We like to be treated as if we are as delicate as glass, while also never once being treated as if we will break. Strong and fragile at the same time. And it was the fragile part that you hurt, but it you will only make it worse if you go to her like that, Faramir. Because she knows you not as a dog with it's tail between it's legs, but as someone as strong and wise, as an older brother of sorts, someone that she played with as a kid, and remember, Faramir, more importantly then that. From what you have told me, she was like your brother, making sure that you never felt out of place. You simply made her feel out of place when you laughed and you will make her feel as if she isn't in this deminsion at all if you go to her like this." She sighs deeply, sad eyes looking up into his face. "Oh Faramir, do not revert to that which your father turned you into. I have seen such a great man since I have known you. I had never seen you like this, " she says as she shakes both his hands that she still held, as it to weight them, before holding them out at his sides slightly. "I don't think that I like what I see. " She hopes that he does not take it wrong, that he sees what it is she is trying to do, in her own way, trying to relieve the stress that he suddenly held across his shoulders, the furrow so harsh across his brow.   
  
     Eomer looks at her, wondering what she was getting at as he walks over and collects the blanket and other things from the ground. As he is putting it away it dawns on him what she might be saying. "Oh. You do not wish to be cruel to your cousin. But he was cruel to you. Should you not be to him? I do not think your laughing at him will harm him, Lothiriel."   
  
     Faramir sighs deeply. "I am close with her, yes. But I did not live with her forever. Until today I had not seen her for three years. The war had kept me from Minas Tirith. Except for the times I was to report to my father, or when I lost Osgiliath and Boromir reclaimed it. I was in Minas Tirith then but she was not. Uncle was." He shakes his head. "You do not know of my childhood, Eowyn. You had a father who loved you and then an Uncle who loved you as well. I had a mother who loved me and and older brother, and on occassions an Uncle, but I was left to deal with my father. A father who would rather think of me as a mistake or as some other man's son, than realize I was his own. No...I know you are trying to help but it will take time, Eowyn. Time and your love if you are still willing to give it. I do not wish to be this man you see before you, but I can not over come being him without time."   
  
     Lothiriel starts to double check her sinch on her saddle, checking all her tack like she was used to since she was a child. "It doesn't matter, Eomer, I will not do it. You can go have your fun, but I really rather not go seeking out the love birds." She could honestly see how it might be fun, if it had started out differently. But it hadn't, it hadn't started out in a good way, rather it had started with her being laughed at. Maybe some other time, when her feelings had not been hurt to begin with, she would be able to play the game, seeking out the love birds only to have them seek out her and Eomer.   
  
     Eowyn lets go of his hands to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling softly into his face. "Yes, Faramir, I will help you as best I can. As for time, my time is yours now, together I believe we will be able to accomplish anything we need to."   
  
     Eomer finishes putting everything away, then checks his horses saddle before he climbs up onto his horse and looks over at Lothiriel. "Would you rather talk to him then? Or I? He should not have laughed. I will talk to him if you wish." Oh he was going to do it anyways. And none to nicely either.   
  
     Faramir smiles down at her, his arms going around her. "I am counting on that, Eowyn." He leans down and kisses her lightly again. Then he straightens and hugs her. "I love you, Eowyn. And I thank you for loving me." He smiles down at her, then pulls away and continues on to where Eomer and Lothiriel were waiting for them. He looks at the two of them as he whistles strangely. His horse comes over, followed by Eowyn's. With a smile he pats his horse and then climbs up onto the saddle while Eowyn goes over to her horse. He readjusts his sword at his side and then looks over at the other two who were already starting out. He sighs and shakes his head and starts back, one hand holding the reigns of his horse, the other resting lightly on the tip of his bow.   
  
     Lothiriel climbs into her saddle, adjusting herself then looking at him. "I will speak with him later, Eomer. Do not think that I did not notice your kindess however. I have, and I am sorry that I can not return that kindness right now. One day I hope that I might be allowed to." Then she hears the two coming and she clamms up, not saying another word. She had long since stopped crying, her last tear touching her cheek the instant that he had touched her cheek with his hand. Now as she sits alone on her horse, she thinks about what she might say to Faramir. She knew they would have to talk, she could tell from the way that he held himself when he returned. She feld degection, as if this was all her fault, yet she didn't know what 'this' was. What was it that caused the sudden silence when the two returned? Was it something she said, something he said, or something all together having nothing to do with what anyone said? She erges her horse on as they start to move back to the trail and back home, moving her horse right next to Eomer. It was not a slight to the other two, for it was the way they had ridden to this point. No, if anything, it was a confirmation that things were okay between her and Eomer.   
  
     Lothiriel reaches out and takes Eomer's hand, just able to loosely clasp it if the rode very close together. She rubs the back of his hand with her thumb a few times before letting go of his hand.   
  
     Eowyn returns his hug, smiling brightly up into his face. "And I love you, Eomer. A love so strong, so deep, that no one will ever be able to pull us apart. For even when our bodies are not in the same space, our souls will always be together." She gives him a last kiss and then moves away from him, laughing this time at expression on his face when they make it back to the camp and find the other two already together and everything put away. "I see that Eomer already has it ready." She tsks him, but still smiles as they take off, leaving her and Faramir to follow behind. 


	19. A Lovely Night For A Walk

    Eomer stares at the board in front of him, contemplating his next move, trying to figure out the quickest route to win. It was an hour after dinner and the Golden Hall was pretty much empty. Gandalf and the Hobbits had left after breakfast, Gandalf had gone with them to make sure their return journey to the Shire was safe. All the other guests that had come for Theoden's funeral had departed as well, some last night, others this morning. So the great hall was pretty much deserted, except for a few guards and servants, Faramir's guards, himself and Faramir, and Eowyn and Lothiriel. There was a fire going, which cast a bit of light in the room, and warmth, as it was yet another cold night. Would spring never come? Torches were lit all over the room, giving it the rest of the light it needed, the light needed to play this game of chess against Faramir. He could hear Eowyn and Lothiriel speaking quietly to each other somewhere across the room as they watched the game, but it doesn't register. Finally he smirks as he sees an opening and moves one of his pieces. "Check." He leans back and grins, knowing that this time he was going to win against Faramir and feeling quite proud of himself.   
  
     Faramir leans forward, his elbow resting on his knee with his chin resting lightly in his hand. He had not taken his eyes off the board in front of him for more than a second, and nothing could distract him. This was the third game of chess he and Eomer were playing, the first two were won quickly and the third was following suit. Eomer, he had to admit, was good at the game, but Faramir was a master. Only because it was the one thing his father would spend time with him doing. And it was the only thing he had ever won at when playing against his father. But that had not come easily. He had had to endure countless hours of reprimands and put downs while learning, from his father, how to play the game. But he had put his mind to it and when he put his mind to something he couldn't be stopped. He must have read every book on the subject. Just so he could prove his worth to his father. And when in the end he had won against his father, it had of course angered Denethor enough to refuse playing the game with his youngest son ever again. Ah but then it was Boromir who would step in then and they spent many hours playing the game together. Boromir, though he preferred fighting to the game of chess, never the less became a worthy opponent for Faramir. In fact, they had a game that would never be finished, thanks to Boromir's untimely death.   
  
     But Faramir had never known an opponent like Eomer. He had picked up the game so quickly that Faramir was even now having to pay more attention to the game. He was feeling much better now. Over dinner, he had been able to smooth things over with Lothiriel and Eomer, explaining his reason for laughing and that he was sorry he had. Luckily they had all understood and forgiven him for making them feel uncomfortable. So everything was back to normal, and for some reason, Eomer was actually spending time with him. Hence the chess game. He studies the board, ignoring the brush of a hand against the back of his neck as someone, Eowyn most likely, passes behind where he was sitting. He does smile slightly though. He sees the only way out of the situation he was in in the game and moves his piece, looking at Eomer. "Checkmate."   
  
     Lothiriel was sitting across from Eowyn talking quietly about that afternoon. She had tried to explain to Eowyn how she didn't want the kiss to become some sort of great topic for discussion from now until forever. She just rather drop the whole thing, Faramir had said he was sorry for laughing, and she had told him how she could see the humor in it considering Eomer was the one getting caught this time. But that it had been HER kiss too, not just Eomer getting caught kissing just anyone. And so she wanted that fact to be respected. Eowyn totally understood and had explained to her about her talk with Faramir. In the end they had had a nice little talk. But now as she looked over at the men, she thinks that she would like to see how they were doing so that maybe she could spend a little more time with Eomer before bed.   
  
     Getting up and walking over to the table, she looks at the little carved figures. She could play chess, though she had not played with Faramir for years so she didn't know if he had improved or not. He had won most of the time before, though she had also won her share as they used to be equally matched. That thought brings a smile to her face and laying a hand on his shoulder she leans in and whispers in his ear. "If you would like to practice some time, I know how to beat Faramir at his own game." She laughs softly as she straightens, unable to help herself. It was nice that the tension was gone from between them all. She hoped that it would remain this way for the short time she had left. For she would be leaving with Faramir tomorrow. That thought causes her face to drop and a genuine sadness falls over it. She tries to pull herself out of it, so she puts on a smile and says softly, "How about a walk?"   
  
     Eowyn was also glad that it was all cleared up because the beginning of dinner had been a bit stilted. Faramir and she had had a nice talk on the way home, and he had not reverted to saying he was sorry as if he was apologizing to his father. She knew that it had taken a lot for him to do it in a genuine manner, but he had and she hoped that he felt better for it. At least better then he had back in the forest.   
  
     She gets up along with Lothiriel, laughing at something she says about the boys and the sort of look they had on their faces, and walks behind Faramir, lightly running her fingers along his neck. When he says checkmate, she looks to her brother to see how he will take it, knowing how competitive he was about things.   
  
     Eomer curses as once again he sees he had lost to Faramir. He wasn't really upset, just annoyed. He didn't like losing, but at least Faramir didn't rub it in. And he had noticed that this time, Faramir had to take longer in thinking out his moves. He perks up though when Lothiriel suggests a walk outside for the two of them. "That sounds lovely, Lothiriel. Well if you'll excuse us." He gets up and nods to Faramir before he offers his arm to Lothiriel and starts to walk out of the Golden Hall with her. Once outside he smiles. "Did you have a nice talk with my sister?"   
  
     Faramir smiles at Eomer, nodding to him when he curses and then excuses himself and Lothiriel from the room. He puts the chess pieces away in their protective case and then sets them on top of the board to be put away again by one of the near by servants. He then gets up and looks at Eowyn. "Perhaps I should walk you to your room, Eowyn? Since your brother isn't here to." He offers her his arm and then leads her from the room, nodding to his personal guards as he passes them. He walks along with her, acting as if he was really just walking her to her room, smiling and nodding at some servants they pass as well. Finally he opens the door to her room and waits for her to go inside before he follows after her, closing the door behind him. He then grabs her and turns her around before pulling her close and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn't that he was planning to take it further than that kiss, but he had just missed being able to kiss her like this. When he pulls back he sighs softly, looking down at her. "I leave tomorrow. It does not seem like we will get our chance."   
  
     Lothiriel walks along with him in the gardens, looking around and taking everything in. She would be leaving in the morning and she wanted to have everything burnt into her memory, so to speak. She takes his arm, laying her hand lightly on his forearm , her other hand lightly clasping under his elbow. "Yes, we had a lovely talk. I think that we could become much better friends if we were to have the time. But alas, right at the moment we will not have the time. For I leave in the morning." She looks up at him sadly, indeed it was a true sadness, for she would miss him. "I have made more then one friend in my short stay here. For that I am grateful. I will write, as promised. And I will be here for Faramir's wedding. Maybe you could save me a dance at the wedding." She had believed in love at first sight, she just didn't know that it would happen to her. For that is what had happened. Love in a single day. And it hurt her to think of parting with him.   
  
     Eomer nods, looking ahead instead of at her. "I will save all my dances for you." Then with a sigh he looks over at her. He looked as sad as she did. "If it were my choice I would have you stay with me. But it is not. I will miss you. I know that much. And I will look forward to letters from Dol Amroth. Will you look forward to ones from Rohan?" He smiles as he looks at her again, his free hand moving to cover her hand on his forearm.   
  
     She nods, trying to smile, if only a little. "Of course I will! I will wait with baited breath each time someone comes from Rohan, hoping there will be something with him for me." She stops when they reach a rather lovely part of the garden, noticing how alone they were as she turns to face him. "I have never not wanted to leave a place so much before in my life, Eomer. And I do not even know Rohan enough to want to stay for it's own meret. No, what I wish is to have ever day a rider from Rohan with news from you." She blushes, knowing full well that that was totally impossible and bold of her to say.   
  
     He smiles, turning towards her when they stop. "Then you shall have one for everyday of the week. Though they will arrive only a few times a week. If I had enough riders I would send one each day. But I will write one for you everyday. If you wish to know the boring life of a King." He smiles and reaches up to caress her cheek. "You could stay if you wish to."   
  
     She sighs, shaking her head. "You know that I can not stay, no matter how much I wish to. Just as you can not send one letter a day, I can not stay here, un-chaperoned non the less! Do you know what my Father would do to you? It is best that I return, so that I might built you up for my father. So that I may even be able to soften him enough that when you visit, you holding my hand would seem natural. I know that Faramir has made it seem as if he would be rather taken with a King courting his daughter, but that is not so. He will not care if you are a King or a pauper if you can not make me happy and support me in a fashionable way." She feels the blush starting again because of their talk, talking as if they were planning on marrying.   
  
     He smiles at her, feeling his heart lighten at her words. Surely, if she was talking about this like she was, then she must love him. As he loved her, though he wasn't sure if he should voice it yet. Not until he was sure she really did love him and didn't just love him because he was a King. But no. That wouldn't be right. Lothiriel wasn't like that. She was kind and gentle and wouldn't be attracted to him just because he was a king. But still, now wasn't the time for him to blurt out his true feelings for her. After all, he himself could be wrong. He would wait and see after she left if he still loved her then. "Then we shall write to each other, and I shall try to find some time to come see you in Dol Amroth, so that you may show me the sea and introduce me properly to your father."   
  
     She glances around and sees what she is looking for, a stone bench near the roses. Walking over there she finds that they are quite scheduled, a trellis arching over the bench with wild lavender hanging in giant bunches from it. She takes a seat and pulls him down with her, still admiring all the lovely flowers that were near her. "You know, I was just thinking about something. When you write to me, you will need something to write about besides Daddy or how he is going to react when he sees you for the first time." She didn't mean in that he was going to see a King and therefore would be overly excited. No, no, no, her father did not let Kings make him go weak in the knees and his stomach to do flip flops. He knew how to behave in front of royalty, being so close to the top of the line and all. No, no, no, the reaction she was speaking about was that she intended to tell her Daddy when she got home that she had fallen in love. She had thought about not telling him until after he had met Eomer, however she was far too excited, she needed to tell someone or she was going to pop. She should be telling the man she loves that she was in love with him, except for the fact that she had never told any man she loved them, not the kind of love she felt for Eomer. And as it was she was still very shaky on that situation. Oh, no, not that she didn't love him, because she did, with all her heart, but that she felt the fool telling Eomer that she loved him after only one day of knowing him. So instead she would tell her Daddy when she got home and then she knew she would be back here soon as she was sure he would want to meet the man she had fallen in love with. In the back of her mind she bet that they would be back within a fortnight.   
  
     She is suddenly startled out of her thoughts when Eomer says her name again. "I am sorry, I was lost in this lovely garden." She smiles brightly motioning around the arbor they were sitting under. "I have an idea. You have some very different flowers in your garden. Instead of writing me about your last conquest or some other manly thing, you can let me know how the night blooming cactus is doing....... ?" She didn't know if he had a night blooming anything, as she looks at him, the picture of innocence, unable to stop herself from teasing him a little. The day was lovely and the company was great, as she sits there waiting for his answer she can think of no way this day could get any better. Well, there was only one way, but she was sure that he didn't love her yet, she would have to wait   
  
     He gives her a confused look. "But I know nothing of flowers. That was Eowyn's area of expertise. Or the gardeners. Cactus...those are the plants with the spikes?" He sees her nod and hears her giggle and smiles. "Ah well then I know of those. Eowyn pushed me into a patch of them when we were young. It was because I said girls shouldn't use swords. Of course she took to trying to beat me up after that. Got very far till mother stopped us." He smiles at the memory. He liked remembered his strong sister. Looking back at Lothiriel he can see the excitement on her face and wonders about it. But he doesn't ask about it. Instead he smiles and kisses her hand. "Do you know a lot about plants?"   
  
     She nods her head slightly, before answering. "I know a little about plants. But mostly I know about plants in Dol Amroth . The plant life there is different too because we are on the edge of the ocean. We get things like high winds, COLD winds that seem to just come out of no where and nip at your limbs. It doesn't matter sometimes though because the wind is so cold that you can't put on enough clothes. " She pauses again, looking up into his eyes. "What pleases you?" She meant as in something nice and she realizes that it may not have come out right. But she lets it hang there, very curious as to what he will say.   
  
     "You do." He smiles, aware of what he just said and not caring. He meant it. She did please him. Very much. "But that is not what you meant. You meant what I like to do?" He waits for her nod and smiles. "I enjoy riding my horse through the hills on a nice day. Or I like to practice sword fighting. Oh. Fishing is always fun. Do you fish in Dol Amroth?"   
  
     She leans towards him, smiling softly. "And you please me." She pauses a moment before going on, enjoying just looking into his eyes. "I do fish with my father from time to time, down by the pier. And there is this one stream that he really loves for the fresh water fish. But I don't like to kill them, so I always toss them back." She looks embarrassed, her voice lowering, "Father hates to fish with me if he is hungry. Because I have been known to throw ALL the fish back in."   
  
     He smiles. "All of them? Why not just let your father deal with killing them?" He watches her, then speaks again. "I enjoy hunting as well. Though unlike some, I hunt to produce food, not just for pleasure." He rubs her hand, then leans over and kisses her lightly. "Will you take me fishing with you when I come to Dol Amroth?"   
  
     It takes her a moment to register his question when he kisses her again. Three, he had kissed her three times now. It gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and a tingling elsewhere, a place she had never felt anything like that before.   
  
     She swallows a few times before speaking. "I will go fishing with you, if you would like that." Then I will let them all go, she says to herself. He would learn, in time, that she was not asked normally to go on fishing trips for a reason. Yes, she did let the fish go. Yes, she had to let ALL the fish go. And if you brought live bait, watch out. She would have fun at Eomer's expense one of these days, and he would not ever forget their trip. But all in all it would be fun.   
  
     She leans in and kisses him lightly. FOUR! Four kisses! Her eyes sparkle as she looks up at him, her smile felt like it was about ready to split her face, she was grinning from ear to ear, nothing could bring her out of it, no not even her cousin. "Oh Eomer." She sighs happily. "I do not want to go in yet. I just want to be with you, under the stars, talking in whispers so as not to disturb the animals. I love it with you here." She had been about to say she loved him, but she had gone through that earlier, and she knew better. No no, she didn't want to scare him off.   
  
     "Then we shall stay out here as long as you wish." He moves close to her and places his arm around her shoulders, holding her close against his side. "Would you tell me more about your life? I wish to know everything. If you'll tell me." He smiles at her, rubbing his hand against her arm.   
  
     She leans against him, a smile on her face at how at home she felt being held against him. She knew that she could easily spend all night out here talking to him if she wasn't careful. "Well, I suppose that I could start out with how much I love the sea. And not just because it is right out my back door, but because it can never be predicted. Even when you think that you are sailing through still waters, it could change at any moment and the water can turn on you, putting you in immediate danger. It is the unpredictability that fascinates me......" And she keeps talking to him like that for some time, telling him everything she can think of about herself to him. When he starts to tell her about his life, she leans against his shoulder and against her will she falls into a light sleep. But the sleep is deep enough that she doesn't feel him lift her in his arms and carry her inside.   
  
     He smiles and gets up, then he carefully lifts her into his arms and carries her into the Golden Hall and to the room she had been given. He smiles at the guard standing by her door, nodding his thanks to him as he opens the door for them. He walks inside and carefully places Lothiriel down on the bed in the room. He then pulls her shoes off her and places them neatly by the bed. He watches her for a moment before he carefully pulls a blanket over her and leans down to place a light kiss on her lips. "Sleep well, my dear Lothiriel." He straightens and then quietly leaves the room, nodding to the guard to have one of Eowyn's handmaidens check in on Lothiriel in an hour. He himself heads to his own room, his mind not anywhere near the idea of checking on Eowyn. He was too busy thinking about Lothiriel. She was so beautiful, he thinks as he pulls his boots off and his overcoat. He leaves his things sprawled out on the floor. Then when he is only wearing his undershirt and leggings he climbs into bed and smiles. He starts to fall asleep, sighing as his mind again turns to Lothiriel. He hoped he would dream about her tonight. In no time at all that is just what he was doing.   
  


* * *

  
When asked if she wanted him to walk her to her room, she nods instantly, smiling and then nodding a few more times, this time to the guards. She puts on a good show for the men as she walks from the room in almost silence, not saying or doing anything until the door was closed behind them. Then she is returning his kiss with as much passion as he kisses her with, melting her body against his and feeling as if her heart was going to burst from her chest. When he finally pulls back, she clears her throat, a brow arching perfectly. "We will not get our chance? Was it not you who suggested you sneak into my room tonight? I mean if it wasn't we better start looking, because I remember a very handsome gentleman suggesting a midnight meeting of our bodies and souls and I nodded. Was my nod not firm enough? Or should I be looking for another man to sneak into my bedroom in a few and I should be pushing you out so that he doesn't get interrupted." She teases him, hurt slightly that he would forget she had agreed to him sneaking in that night, wondering is maybe he had changed his mind and didn't know how to tell her.   
  
     Faramir gives her a mock hurt look. "You have other men coming to your room tonight? I shall take my leave then. For I do not wish to see that." He starts to pull away but smiles when she huffs in annoyance and pulls him back. With a grin on his face he returns the passionate kiss she gives him and then pulls away again, this time smiling. "Aye, I remembered, Eowyn. Perhaps then I should lock the door? So that if your brother does come to check, I may have sufficient time to run?" He sees her smile and leans down to kiss her before letting her go and turning to put the latch on the door.   
  
     She reaches out to quickly stop him, shaking her head. "No, Faramir, not yet. We must show me going to bed, even if for only show. If he were to return now and find you in my room with the door locked, we will be wed tomorrow." She can't help but laugh, and heartily too because the funny thing was, it was true. Her brother would do whatever it took to make sure that no one talked about her and that she remained in the highest of standings with her people. "No, for now I think that we should make a point that you are here, not too much of one, but enough of one. We will leave the door open and have a seat, near the window, and play a game of chess." No one could see them in the window, it was just that there was a lovely candle there and the last of the setting light.   
  
     He pouts slightly, as only he could. But she was right. Now wouldn't be the time. But damn if he didn't feel it was. With a deep sigh he nods and smiles. "Yes of course you are right. But perhaps he will be too distracted with my cousin to notice us?" He gives her a hopeful look but then sighs when she smiles and says no. "Fine then. I'll open the door. You set up the chess board. I play either side." He turns and opens the door to the very flustered face of one of Eowyn's handmaidens who was just about to come in. With a smile he nods to the girl as she comes rushing in, probably expecting to find her lady naked and in bed. He laughs softly and shakes his head as he leaves the door open and then walks over to where Eowyn was sitting before the window. He nods politely again to the handmaiden as Eowyn dismisses her, and then he looks at Eowyn. "I was not aware you played chess. Forgive me, but I would think it was too boring a game for you."   
  
     She settles into her chair across from him, taking the black side, thus making him go first. "Chess is not boring, chess is far from boring. You have to use your brain in chess, thinking ahead of not only yourself, but your opponent. I have seen you play my brother, do not forget. I know that you are very good, so I know that you will be able to beat me most likely. However I think that I can give you a good game, if only a short one." She moves her knight and then looks up. "And it is a nice game to have a chat over." Sitting there she carefully kicks off a shoe under the little table they were playing across. When he moves, she leans over to make her move, her body moving as well as her foot. She carefully uses her toes to trace designs on the inside of his ankle, her eyes on the game but her mind not following it very well, rather on his ankle and the reaction she had just gotten for her little action.   
  
     He smiles at her, moving a pawn out before he looks up at her again. "Boromir was much better at chess than I. Though before he died, we had a game that is unfinished." He watches her move out her knight and instead of rushing in and capturing her knight like some would, he instead studies the board. That is he studies it until he feels something soft brush up against his ankle. He had removed his boots before sitting down, the room was warm and he didn't feel the need to have his boots soaked with sweat so he had removed them and set them by the door. Therefore there was nothing between her toes and his foot. And it was the most interesting sensation he had ever felt. Very distracting. "What are you doing, M'Lady?" He glances up at her as he moves another piece, smiling slightly. He had left her knight alone, but not given her anything to capture with it either. And his move wasn't that great, not because it was the beginning of the game but because her toes, that were now moving a little up his pant leg, were distracting him.   
  
     She looks at him innocently, the look one of a child trying to prove they didn't do something when in fact it was clear that they did and they could no longer avoid being caught. "I am doing nothing, Faramir. I don't have any idea what you are talking about." But her toes were now running along his calf, her toes and the ball of her foot gently rubbing against him. She was having too much fun messing with him, trying to get him to loose his concentration. She moves her castle, being careful where she moves it, so that it can't be taken, yet she misses opening her pawn up to an attack, though she wasn't paying attention, just to him. She knew that she would miss him dearly come morning and she wanted tonight to be as special as she could. She tickles her toes further up his calf till his pant leg makes her stop.   
  
     He studies the board, trying to ignore the feelings her foot was causing to run through him. With a smirk he sees an opening and takes her pawn, but leaves one of his own pawns in striking distance of her knight. Not to worry. He could lose a pawn or two. That was what Boromir would always say whenever Faramir would take one of Boromir's pawns. He notices her foot stop when his pants stop the foot and he grins slightly, looking across the table at her. "Perhaps it would help if I removed my pants all together?"   
  
     Even though they had made plans to do just that, him saying it like he just did, as if it was the most common thing for him to take his pants off in front of her and it shocks her, causing her to inhale quickly and start to choke on her own saliva., her face turning red as she tries to cough and yet relax so that she will be able to breath properly. It wasn't working very well.   
  
     He looks up at her and frowns. "Darling, are you alright?" He waits for her to nod and then relaxes, smiling and shaking his head. "What happened? Was it my suggestion of my pants coming off?"   
  
     She finally is able to breath normal, her eyes all red and watery and panting slightly as she tries to get a normal breath. "Yes, I am alright. And yes, Faramir! You said it as if you were indeed going to get up and take your pants off! I half expected you to do so! Now no scaring me like that, it isn't l nice either. And just for that," she reaches over and her bishop takes his queen. "That is too bad." But she didn't look like she was sorry in the least for her actions.   
  
     He stares dumbfounded at the board. She had taken his queen. It was a legal move too, not a trick like his father used to pull. He scratches at the stubble on his chin and frowns, trying to figure out what exactly happened and what he could do now. It is a very long while later when he finally sees his mistake, he had been distracted and moved the wrong piece at the wrong time. With a sigh he looks at her. "You are cunning, Eowyn, distracting me as you did." He smiles at her and then looks back at the board, leaning forward slightly as he looks it over, studying everything. Finally he moves his bishop out, then sits back and waits for her move. "When should I return?"   
  
     She reaches over and lays a hand over the top of his, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand in an intimate gesture. "I still say that I should be the one sneaking into your room. But there is one thing that I have learned about you, Faramir. It is no use trying to argue with you when you have your mind set. You are stubborn. Too stubborn. So, I will not needle you about it again. How about an hour after we retire? Can you wait that long?" She moves a pawn.   
  
     "No but I will force myself too." He smiles at her and makes his move, capturing her bishop with his and putting himself into position to attack her king. "Check." He sits back and waits for her move, watching her carefully. "And what shall you be wearing when I come to visit you?"   
  
     She looks up from the board, her eyes wide from shock. "AS IF I would tell you!" She shakes her head, moving her queen over. "Check mate." She can't help but smirk. "And perfect timing. You should be going to bed. I need to get ready for bed." She leans across the table and kisses his forehead as he stares at the board, sitting back to look at him questioningly. "What? You put me in check and the only way out was to put you in check mate."   
  
     He stares at the board, a look of pure shock on his face. He scratches at his head as he tries to figure out where he had gone wrong. When she kisses his forehead he still doesn't look up. He sees finally where he went wrong. He had underestimated her. She was better than he thought. With a deep sigh he looks at her. "Must I leave now?" He sees her smile and nod and he gets up and walks over to his boots. He pulls them on and then looks at her. "One hour?" He sees her nod and smiles when she comes over and kisses him. He returns her kiss, holding her close, before he pulls back. "Alright. One hour and I shall return." He smiles and leans down to kiss her again before he turns and leaves the room, heading down the hall to his own room. Once there he closes the door and starts to pace, counting down in his head. After about 15 minutes of this he sighs and lays down on his bed. If he had not taken a bath after returning from the ride they had all gone on, he would have taken one now. But he had so he instead just pulls off his boots and lays down on his bed and waits. 


	20. A Loving Union

**Authors Notes:     _There have been some things that we have tried to keep similar to the books, however now it will go way off the books, for in the books they marry before he leaves, as an example. We hope that you like the new twists and turns that are ahead._**   
  


**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT THIS CHAPTER!!**

  
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 20***************

  
  
     She had been waiting and waiting for him just staring up at the ceiling. She had started the night out after he left her by changing. She had taken her time to change, making sure that she had everything just right. It was odd, she was acting as if it was her wedding night, even to the point of putting on a few extra dabs of a very special perfume that Gandalf had given her. It smelt oddly different at different times. It was as if it knew what the wearer wanted to smell or what was best. For sometimes it smelt like the roses in her garden, as it had so many times when she was in Gondor. But since she had returned the smell was different. She didn't really know what the fragrance was, but it did remind her of Gondor. She had come to believe that it changed to remind her of what she missed. While in Gondor of Rohan, while here in Rohan of Gondor. But she didn't really MISS Gondor, that was the thing. What she missed was here. Yes, soon she would miss him oven more. For he would leave in the morning. And that thought alone had her continuing on. So that now, an hour later, she was ready for him. The candles were few, leaving a soft yellow glow about the room. Her hair was brushed and the curls brought back to life with a little water and attention. She even had added a little rouge to her lips and cheeks, though she was sure that the event planned would leave enough redness to her cheeks that she didn't need it.   
  
     She looks up again at the ceiling, barely able to hold in her excitement as well as her fear. Fear that they would get caught. Because she had heard Lothiriel come in and had poked here head out to see her brother slipping around the corner. That had only been a few minutes ago. Which meant that if he wasn't careful he would get caught as her brother only just went to bed. So as she lay there, she hopes that he is actually late, though she knew that if he was late she would start to worry. She just wasn't going to be able to lay there much longer. Soon she knew that she would start to pace. Maybe it would do her good to start to pace. Yeah, that is it, she would get up.   
  
     Standing up she starts to walk around, listening at the door every time that rounds around to it. Nothing, still nothing. She was sure that the time had come and passed since he was supposed to come, however the time had not passed to when she figured it would be safe for him to leave his rooms, so she wasn't worried. At least that was what he was telling herself.   
  
     Once more she stops in front of the door and listens. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The guard was probably asleep by now, he had been almost asleep when she had poked her head out and seen her brother leaving, though he had tried to LOOK alert. Maybe he wasn't able to get out of his room. After all it was his last night here and her brother may be camping outside his door. He would have to try the window and down a few flights on the side of the building, so she doubted that he would actually do that. She loved him and she wouldn't be mad at him if he did indeed not show because of her brother. And as the minutes kept ticking she was finally coming to the realization that he wasn't coming.   
  
     She lay down on the bed, wrapping her robe around her, her head propped up on her pillows, staring at the door. Soon enough she is sleeping lightly, unable to keep her eyes open a moment longer.   
  
     He had fallen asleep without knowing it. So when he awakes, two hours later he is at first unaware that he was missing out on anything. That is until he suddenly remembers where he is and after making sure of the time he curses and jumps off his bed. He runs to the door of his room, then remembers about Eomer and he stops running. He slowly opens the door, wincing when it creaks a little. Biting his lip he looks out into the hall and sees it is deserted. Smiling slightly he closes his door behind him and then walks silently across the hall to the door of Eomer's room. He presses his ear to the door and smiles when he hears snoring coming from the room. Perfect. He walks silently down the hall and prays that he wouldn't be seen by anyone. And that Eowyn's door was unlocked. Finding that it was indeed he smiles and slips silently into the room. He closes the door and latches it so no one could walk in on them. He knew she kept it locked before so no one should think anything about it. Turning he lets his eyes adjust to the dim light of the room. He hoped she wasn't upset with him. He honestly hadn't meant to fall asleep. Curse his room for being so comfortable. He spots her laying on her side on the bed, her back to him. Walking over to her he sits on the edge of the bed behind her and reaches out to gently touch her shoulder. Then he leans close and whispers to her. "Eowyn?" If she didn't wake up, then he would just lay down with her and hold her. He could live with that. But he did hope she woke up. And that she wasn't mad at him for being late.   
  
     She hears him enter the room, having woken suddenly, unknowingly at the same time that Faramir did. So she was still awake when he opens the door. She is silent though, not moving. She had been laying there wondering at the time, knowing that a few hours at least had gone by. "Were you followed?" she whispers, not moving or anything, showing nothing outwardly that she was awake, just in case. Oh she knew it wasn't her brother, that it was her love, Faramir. She had not been able to hear him cross the room after he opened the door, and that was enough to tell her it was him instead of Eomer. Then when he leaned over her his cologne had assaulted her senses. Oh yes, this was her fair Faramir. He never used too much cologne as some men did. Some men bathed in it because they didn't bathe in water. So to kill the smell from not having a bath, they had to bathe in perfumes and colognes, hoping that the smells of them would kill the sickening stench of their sweat. She did not think less of these men, they did not do it because of lack of manners, more for lack of water. It did make her more appreciative of those that did bathe though. And right at that moment, knowing what they were going to do, she was thankful for Faramir's kindness in taking another bath so soon after his last one.   
  
     He smiles when he hears her talk. "No, my Love. He's very much asleep. I heard him snoring in his room." He rubs his hand against her shoulder, smiling when she turns over to look at him. "His door was locked as well. I think my cousin took his mind off us." He leans down over her, kissing her softly. "You look very beautiful. I apologize for being late. I......fell asleep." He looks slightly ashamed. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Not on such an important night. It had just happened.   
  
     "That is okay, Faramir. As it was, he did not get in until a few minutes before you were supposed to be here. It was best that you wait, though I had not expected it this long, hence why I was asleep right before you came in here." She sits up, her robe falling off her right shoulder to expose the soft skin there, fore she was wearing a soft white taffeta gown with thin straps. There was a robe that went with it, but it was mostly see through and she had not wanted it that way, but rather like this. Showing just enough, nothing more. She leans in and kisses him softly, tenderly, tasting something sweet on his lips, wondering what he had recently had to drink. "Wine?" she whispers as she pulls back, offering him a glass from the bottle sitting on the night stand by her bed.   
  
     He notices her exposed shoulder and can't help but reach out to lightly caress the skin there. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and warm too. Soon he would find out just what that soft skin felt like pressed against his. He is brought out of his thoughts by her question and smiles, nodding slightly as he takes the glass from her, using the hand that had been on her shoulder. He drinks some of the wine, watching her carefully.   
  
     "You know, we do not have to do this. We can just lay together and sleep." She puts her glass down and stands up, walking away from him and stopping at the door. Hanging from the pegs by it were several different coats and articles of clothing. She stands there with her back to him, taking a deep breath as she slowly takes her robe off her shoulders. Taking another deep breath, she hangs it up. She knew that he could see all of her beautiful lacey white gown and wished she wasn't so scared. She slowly turns around, her eyes going directly to his, rushing on to repeat herself. "I mean, if you do not wish to...."   
  
     He stares at her as she goes towards the door. He takes another drink of his wine as he watches her take off her robe. When she turns around again he can do nothing more than to stare at her. She looked incredible. So delicate and desirable. And nervous. With a smile he sets his glass down and gets off the bed. He walks over to her and places his arms around her, then leans down and gives her a passionate kiss. When he pulls back he is breathing a little heavier, but he was smiling as well. "I do wish to continue, Eowyn. You are right. I am leaving tomorrow. We may never get another chance at this." He leans down and kisses her again. "I do want this. Do you?" He moves his mouth down from her lips, kissing and nibbling her neck, while his hands move over her back, lightly caressing her body through her gown.   
  
     She shivers at his touch, a low moan coming to her lips and almost escaping before being getting caught there by Faramir's lips. His lips tasted of wine now and his kiss only seemed to make the butterflies in he stomach all the more crazy. She looks at him in shock when he pulls away. "How do you do that? With one single kiss you cause in me a need that I did not know I had. I knew that I wanted your body as much as your love, but seems as if even with one kiss you have made my desire that much more then it was before." Indeed, it was if is their kissing only heightened her desire to something she didn't know existed. Could it be youth? Or their love the made complete?   
  
     He smiles and pulls his mouth away from her neck. He looks down at her and shrugs slightly. "I do not know why. I know I feel the same way though. Come. Let's get a bit more comfortable shall we?" He lets her go and takes her hand, leading her over to her bed again. He then sits down beside her when she sits down, still holding her hand. "You can stop me if you need to, Eowyn."   
  
     She shakes her head, smiling nervously at him. "Faramir, I am nervous, yes, and I am hesitant, yes. But that is because of the fact that this is new. I have never done this, as you well know. You, being a man of the world may have had many women. But I will have had only you. So you will have to be patient with me, for I am trying as best I can not to show my ignorance at this." She puts a hand nervously on his cheek, her hand shaking just a little as she leans in and kisses him tenderly.   
  
     He smiles at her, wondering if it was possible to love her even more than he already did, because he was feeling like his heart was about to burst from the love he held for her. She was so beautiful and genuine. He reaches up and takes her hand that was shaking against his cheek and moves it to his chest where his heart was beating. "You do not need to worry, Eowyn. I have not had many woman. Only two. I tell you this because the first one was forced upon me by my father. A right of passage into manhood he said. The other was nothing more than a comfort. There was no love. My heart loves you, Eowyn. You do not need to worry or fear. No one will ever take your place in my heart. It beats for you alone now. This will be my first time as well, Eowyn. For this time I will be with someone I love and who loves me." He hoped his words weren't upsetting her, but he had wanted to clear the slate so to speak on what she had called many women. He didn't want her to think he would compare her to other women he had been with. "It will be a first for both of us, Love." He smiles sheepishly now. "I pray I do not disappoint you. And that I have not upset you with my words."   
  
     His words were not upsetting her, they were actually consoling her. It was good to know that he had only been with two women in his life, and neither because of love. Granted she wished that he would not have been with any, but she was not a fool, not in these times. She smiles, a smile that falter only a little, wobbling at the corners ever so slightly, she hopes that he doesn't notice. "Neither, Faramir. I am not disappointed, rather glad that a man of your age has made it this far without many more lovers. And I am not upset because you were honest. Honesty gets you a long way with me. Honesty is a trait I admire most, especially when you fear the honest words you speak may endanger your chances at something you want dearly. It shows me the kind of character you have." She leans in and kisses him tenderly. "And the number is so small I know that I will not be held up against some more ... better then I am." Yes, even though it was only 2 women, that was 2 too many. She didn't want him to compare her to the other women, that was for sure, but she had no choice in that matter. At least she knew that with her it was with love, and hopefully that was all that would be needed to make it that much better, that much more... perfect. "My heart belongs to you as well, Faramir. It is because of that alone that I will continue on. Because I want this as much as you do." She shakes her head. "No, Faramir, I do not wish to stop. Not now, not ever. If i could hold you in my arms forever, I would. But I can not. I have to let you go tomorrow to journey back to Gondor. No matter how much I want to make you stay, it is like you and how you will have to let me go some day, to return here when you wish me at your side. And so I will take tonight and later, I will let you go, keeping you only in my heart as you will do mine." She leans in and kisses him very slowly that time. "I love you, Faramir. Never forget that."   
  
     He returns her kiss, smiling against her lips. When she pulls back he looks at her. "And I love you, Eowyn. No one can change that. Not even you." He smiles and then leans in to kiss her passionately for a moment. Well it was supposed to be for a moment, but now that he saw she wasn't upset with him, he lets his kiss get out of control. Not that he minded, and the moan that escapes from her obviously told him she wasn't minding it any either. He moves her to lay back on the bed and then he leans over her again, much like he had earlier that day when they had napped outside under the sun at lunch. But this time though he doesn't stop his hand from roaming over her body, caressing lightly through the soft material of her nightgown. He had to admit, she was perfect in every way. She smelled perfect, tasted perfect, and even felt perfect. He loved how she was smart as well as stubborn and he loved how she handled a sword. True he didn't like violence very much but at least he would know that if he was away from home, she and their children had some sort of protection. Though he hoped she would never have to risk her life for their children, or him. But if it came to that he would gladly have her standing by his side to fight.   
  
     She relaxes back against the pillows as he lays her back, a sigh escaping her lips. She wanted the kiss and his touch, she could feel the burning in her very center. She didn't know what it was and as the kiss lengthens, she can feel her skin seem to get hot, her face becomes flushed. Her hands start to move of their own accord, going over his back slowly, wanting to feel every muscle, and as the kiss becomes even longer she wants to have no material between them. She feels as if she is doing something wrong and that makes her pause in her kiss.   
  
     He feels her pause and pulls away for a moment. He looks down at her, looking a little confused himself. "Is something wrong, Eowyn? I'll stop if you want me to." He wasn't really sure why she had stopped, maybe he had done something she hadn't liked. So he waits for her answer, hoping she doesn't tell him to stop.   
  
     She looks at him and sees not only worry in his face, but love and all her fears leave instantly. She reaches up to take his head in her hands and pull him down. Whispering against his lips. "Nothing is wrong, My Love. I love you." Then she starts kissing him again, tenderly, softly, but with a bit more passion this time, a bit more .... need.   
  
     He groans softly against her lips, his own need for her evident as he returns her kiss and settles his body more over hers. When he pulls back this time he once again feels the need to taste her skin so he trails kisses from her lips down across her neck till he reaches her bare shoulders.   
  
     She was panting as he pulls away from the kiss, her heart pounding. She could hear the rushing of her blood through her veins. "Faramir, my sweet Faramir." She runs her fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths to try calm down just a little. "Oh Faramir, you taste so good." She couldn't believe that she had just said that, but she couldn't stop herself.   
  
     He smiles against her shoulder, his hand coming up to slip one strap of her nightgown down her arm a little ways, his kisses following it. "As do you, Eowyn my love. As do you." He glances up at her and smiles, then leans up and kisses her lightly before he goes back to exploring her neck and shoulders with his mouth and tongue. His hands were starting to undress her, his need to see her naked was great.   
  
     She freezes when he starts to undress her, but once more as he looks to her questioningly, she relaxes. Reaching between them she starts to untie the ties on his tunic shirt. "We need to get this off of you. You have more clothing then I do on." She smiles at him almost shyly.   
  
     He looks at his shirt and then smiles sheepishly, as if he actually had forgotten about his clothes. He sits up a little and helps her as she gets his shirt off, then he lays it at the end of the bed and leans over to kiss her again. He hoped she didn't mind that he didn't look perfect. As he had old scars and new ones. He glances at her, smiling slightly. "Better now?"   
  
     She reaches out and lightly touches a scar on his chest, a frown on her face as she looks at him questioningly. "Faramir?" She didn't know how else to ask about them, wanting to make sure that she wouldn't hurt him. "Are you okay? Should we be doing this?"   
  
     He smiles, finding her concern for him heartwarming, when in fact, she would be in more pain than him. "Only the fresh ones hurt, mostly they are just sensitive. No, Darling. I'm perfectly fine. Unless you intend to stab me." He gives her a teasing look, smiling when she laughs. "Well then do not worry, I am not hurting. My shoulder is actually feeling much better. Ah....." He closes his eyes for a moment as her hand lightly rubs over his chest. That felt incredible, even if it was just a simple touch. He opens his eyes again and smiles down at her. "Your hands are magical."   
  
     She starts to rub her hands over his chest, hoping to ease his pain, to make sure that none of it would hurt with what they were going to do. When he makes his comment, she merely nods. "They are, aren't they?" She figures that maybe she could just play it off like he was mentioning it. Not let him in on the fact that her hands were really magical. She leans up to kiss him softly.   
  
     He smiles and returns her kiss, moving over her again. "Yes they are. You should tell your brother the secret is safe with me." He smiles at her look, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I have noticed how when you massage my shoulder the pain leaves it. I know there is something more to you." He grins and rubs his hand lightly over her side as he once again kisses her with a deep passion.   
  
     She blushes when she realizes that he really had caught on. "Faramir...." But he kisses her, stopping her comment, and her mind is soon off her hands and his chest and on his kiss. She runs her hands slowly over his back, her body automatically arching up towards him. "Mmmmm," she couldn't stop the moan that was torn from her at the feelings he was brining out in her.   
  
     He smiles against her lips, his free hand slipping around to press lightly against her back, holding her up against him for a moment before he pulls his hand back and his mouth away from her. He once again uses his mouth to explore her neck and shoulders, kissing and nibbling softly. His hands caress her body through her night gown for a few minutes before once again starting to undress her.   
  
     She pushes him away from her, wiggling out from under him. "Faramir," she whispers. "Don't. Wait..." She smiles so that he knows she isn't stopping it, instead she stands up, her clothes half on and half off. She takes her robe and slowly lets it drop to the ground. Then her eyes locked with his she unties her nightgown straps at her shoulders and slowly she lets it drop. Now she stands there, totally naked, blushing, afraid of what he will say to her.   
  
     He sits back on the bed, watching her as she gets up. He smiles but then stares when she removes her clothing. She was.....beautiful. But then she was always beautiful. He would say perfect but he had already come to that conclusion. All he could think of was that he couldn't think of a word to describe what he saw before him. It was like a dream. He couldn't help thinking just how lucky he was to have her love. With a smile he holds his hand out to her, his eyes shining with love and awe and desire for her. "You look....beautiful, Eowyn. More so really."   
  
     She blushes even more, taking his hand and coming back to the bed to lay down next to him. "Now," she says softly. "Your turn." She can't seem to take her eyes off of him, unable to believe that this was actually happening.   
  
     He bites his lip a little, smiling sheepishly, his face going red. It wasn't that he didn't want to be naked in front of her, it was that he wasn't sure he was what she would be expecting. But he had to trust in her so he nods and leans down to kiss her, then he gets up off the bed and with shaking hands he undoes the ties on his leggings and then pushes them down and steps out of them. He glances at her, biting his lip again. He was naked now, and his desire for her was quite clear to see.   
  
     She looks him up and down, her breath catching as she once more looks at his eyes. "Oh Faramir." She opens her arms to him. "Come here, my Love. Come hold me. I want to feel your skin pressed against mine. Forget about tomorrow, all I want to think about is tonight. I need you. And I can see that you need me." She blushes at her words, unable to believe how bold she was.   
  
     He goes to her instantly, slipping under the covers with her and then he moves into her arms and wraps his own around her, holding her as close as she was holding him. He leans towards her and kisses her deeply, shivering at the feel of her skin pressed against his. It felt better than he could ever imagine.   
  
     She lifts a leg to rub the inside of her thigh against his hip, her tongue wrapping around his to draw it in, causing a deep moan to escape her throat. She pulls back enough to catch her breath, panting and smiling at him. "Oh Faramir! You taste so good! You feel so good!" Her hands move as if to solidify her statement, loving the feel of his body over hers. She once more moves her hands over his back, among at the feeling of his back muscles and shivering at the sensations he was causing in her.   
  
     He was laying over her now, his body pressed gently against hers. He shivers when she rubs her thigh against his hip, smiling down at her when she speaks, breathing just as heavily as her. "As do you, my Love." He leans down and kisses her lightly. Then, now that she was naked, he starts to explore her body with his mouth and hands again. After a few minutes he pulls back and looks up at her, one of his hands hovering over her breasts. He smiles as he sees her nod and then he gently lays his hand against her breast, marveling at the feel of it. He smiles when his light caress causes a shiver and moan to escape her. Feeling bold he leans down and places a gently kiss against her breast. When she doesn't protest he is encouraged and he begins raining kisses all over her breasts.   
  
     She whimpers at the feeling of his lips on her breasts, his kisses like fire on her skin. Her nipples instantly harden, and she sucks in her breath sharply. "Oh Faramir!" She can't believe that things that her body is doing and she bites her bottom lip. She better not speak his name again, she must remain silent or else someone might hear. When all she really wants to do is scream from the pleasure that he was causing to go through her body, her skin tingling from his touch. She rakes her nails along his sides, feeling him shiver from the sensation a grin splits out across her face. She would have to remember that one as well as anything she does that brings him pleasure. Because that was all she wanted to do, is bring him pleasure. So she moves her lips to his neck and kisses his pulse, her tongue flicking across the vein in a caressing manner. Yes, his skin did tastes good and she has a hard time not crying out when his lips touch yet another sensitive part of her body. She felt a tingling between her legs, something she never really had felt before, not like this at least, not with the need to feel more of him, and she did have that need. A deep burning for him to make her a woman.   
  
     He smiles and starts to memorize every little sound and movement she makes when his hands move over her body. He wanted to find any sensitive spots, ones that tickled and ones that made her moan. He gets an idea and hesitantly moves his mouth closer to her nipple. After kissing all around it he takes it into his mouth and sucks lightly on it, glancing up at her. He smiles when he feels her shiver and hears the soft moan she tries to hide. Ghod! Just those moans were turning him on. And her skin tasted wonderful. But that wasn't what was making him happy. What was making him happy was her reaction to all he was doing. And he hoped he was doing it all right.   
  
     She wraps her leg around his, intertwining her ankle with his as she moves her hands slowly over his back and across his shoulders, her lips moving to his neck where she kisses it, kissing slowly up his neck to his ear. "Faramir," she whispers ever so softly in his ear, a whisper that is full of need, of desire, letting him hear her want for him. She lets her lips move slowly down his neck again and across his shoulder where she stops, arching her body towards him, her head rolling back in the pillows, biting her bottom lips so hard she almost breaks the tender skin. Her fingers run up behind his neck and then up through his hair, holding his head to her breast and moaning. He was causing sensations through her body that she didn't dream could ever happen to a human.   
  
     The feel of her hand in his hair was something he knew he would enjoy. He moves his hand to her stomach and rubs lightly as he kisses a trail from one breast to the other. He places kisses all over it and then pulls the nipple into his mouth. This time though instead of just sucking lightly on it, he also runs the tip of his tongue around the nipple, wondering what she would do then. Really this was all new to him, he hadn't done this with the other two. Really he hadn't cared much about their pleasure. But Eowyn he cared very much for. And he wanted nothing more than to make her feel better than she ever had before.   
  
     Her other hand moves to cover his, lightly running her fingers over the back of his hand. She loved his hands, they were strong hands, hands that you knew would not only give you great pleasure but would never lead you into anything bad, but keep you safe. And right now they were giving her pleasure, a pleasure that was causing her to moan and cry out from it. She movers her hands over his body, wanting to give him as much pleasure, her thigh rubbing against his hip slowly, erotically.   
  
     He groans softly against her breast, loving the way her hands were moving over him. With the way her hands were making him feel, he wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself. His breathing was heavy as he pulls his mouth away from her breasts and starts exploring her body with his mouth. His hands were doing their own thing. One was resting lightly on the bed, helping to support his body weight, while the other was lightly caressing the thigh that was rubbing against his hip.   
  
     She arches her body automatically towards him, her need for him growing even deeper. She moans, one hand gripping his shoulder. She wanted more, she needed more, yet how to tell him without sounding loose. Finally as she moves her fingers down his back, she moves her other leg around his waist, tugging at his hips, tugging him closer to her, wanting, needing, to feel him in her. She whimpers and tightens her hold, hoping he catches her signal.   
  
     And he does. He gets it loud and clear. He moves up and over her again, smiling down at her as he leans down to kiss her. He continues to kiss her as he moves slowly into her, letting her get used to him since he had been told it could hurt the woman the first time. When he reaches her resistance he doesn't stop. Instead he plunges through and stops when he is fully inside of her. He keeps kissing her, feeling her tense suddenly under him. He reaches up and gently strokes her hair with one hand, giving her little kisses, not really knowing what to do, except to wait until he was sure she wanted him to move.   
  
     She tenses when she feels him start to enter her, holding tight to him, her breath caught in her throat. But then as he keeps going, she knows what is coming next. She had been told what to expect on her wedding night long ago by one of the handmaids who had taken a lover long before she planned on marrying. She would tell Eowyn of her exploits, telling her in detail the things they did together. But this, this so far had been so much more then what she had been told. Yet she knew what was to happen, and even so, the pain was so severe she wants to scream, yet she dare not. Instead she bites her bottom lip her whole body tightening and tensing as the tears seep from the corners of her eyes. She holds perfectly still, trying to will the pain away, till finally she can look into his eyes and nod slightly, letting him know it was okay. She lets her breath out slowly and relaxes, trying to let her body take pleasure instead of pain from the union, hoping that it would soon.   
  
     He kisses her gently, concern for her evident in his eyes. He gently wipes at her tears, kissing her closed eyes lightly. He continues to wait while she gets used to him, hating that she was in pain but knowing it was a part of it all. While waiting he takes note of how it felt to be finally joined with her in this way. It was better than he had ever imagined. And the fact that he loved her made it all the more amazing. She felt incredible wrapped around him like she was. It was taking all his self control not to move. But when she nods to him he slowly starts to pull out, watching her face for any sign that she wanted him to stop. When he gets none he begins to steadily move within her, groaning softly against her lips as he kisses her again.   
  
     When he starts to move in and out of her she feels a tingling in her stomach, her whole body seeming to be on fire. She returns his kisses with as much passion as his, letting her tongue move between his lips to play with his, trying to entice it into her mouth. She arches her body towards his, loving the feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest, the feel of his body on hers causing her to shiver and moan. She rakes her nails down his back, then slowly up his spine, the feel of him filling her completely at first painful was now starting to feel better. Even more then just better for with each thrust it was feeling more and more good, the sensation making her heart pound.   
  
     He smiles against her lips as he feels her start to respond to his thrusts. At least he knew he was giving her pleasure. He had heard women complain that this part of a marriage was no fun for them. Obviously Eowyn was enjoying this. He was returning her passionate kisses with ones of his own, his body rubbing against hers with each thrust. She felt so soft and warm under him. Comfortable really was the word, as if she belonged there. He groans against her lips, unconsciously moving his body slightly so that he may get better access with his thrusting, but not knowing that this new position would give her all the more pleasure as he hits that one sensitive spot with each thrust.   
  
     With each thrust the pain seemed to lessen and the pleasure increase till finally she could feel no more pain at all and all she could feel was pleasure. She tightens her legs instinctively around his waist, lifting one a little higher when he shifts positions. As he starts to thrust again, hitting a new spot with these new deeper thrusts she gasps, her body arching even more off the bed before falling back against the pillows and blankets. Sweat was starting to cover her body in a thin sheen as they worked to give each other pleasure, causing their bodies to slide against each other. She rolls her head to the side and captures his mouth in a passionate kiss, another gasp getting lost in his mouth when he once more goes down deep. She had never felt anything like this in her life and the newness and sensitiveness of their lovemaking was causing her body to respond in a way she had never thought it would. He was thrusting her along a raging river of pleasure, thrusting her closer and closer to her own release.   
  
     This was all a dream. It had to be. He had never felt so good any other time so yes. It hall had to be a dream. But no. It couldn't be a dream. It was all too real. Her body pressed against his, the way she moved in rhythm with him, the way she kissed him with passion. No it was all real. And his heart leapt at the idea that he had finally found someone to love and who loved him equally back. Who wanted him. At that thought he kisses her even more deeply, groaning into her mouth as he thrusts a bit harder into her. He wanted to show her how much he loved and wanted her. That was the main reason why he was not giving in just yet and ending it all with his own release. He wanted her release to come first.   
  
     And it was a release that she was on the verge of as he thrusts harder and faster into her. She feels her whole body on fire, her fingertips seem to be tingling and her body was shaking. Then with a gasp as she feels him once more thrust deep into her she can't take it any more and she is thrust over the edge. Her whole body seems to explode, lights explode behind her eyes and her body shakes and trembles, as she cries out his name, lost in the kiss they were sharing.   
  
     And her own release is his undoing as well. When he feels her grip him while he is thrusting into her it is the most amazing thing he had ever felt before. Unable to stop himself, even if he wanted to, his body tenses and he finds his own release, her name lost in the kiss along with his. Was this how it was always supposed to be like? Was it supposed to feel this wonderful. He honestly couldn't remember if his release ever had felt this good before. And he is amazed when the pleasure passes and is replaced by something just as wonderful for him, bliss. He was content and happy. With a smile he pulls away from the kiss, looking down at her as he lightly strokes back her hair. "I love you, Eowyn. That was....well I don't know. I've never felt anything so....wonderful in all my life."   
  
     She too had never felt anything like it in her life. It was like her whole being was on fire and that fire quenched just as suddenly. She looks up at him with a slightly glazed look, a smile on her lips as she nods, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. 'I know what you speak of," she says softly. Her legs relax, dropping from around his waist but not releasing his ankle, wanting to keep him close in the aftermath of their lovemaking. "I love you too, Faramir. Only with you could this have felt so wonderful." She kisses him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I so love you," she whispers in his ear, kissing the side of his face.   
  
     He smiles and lets her hug him, kissing her cheek as she kisses his. Finally he moves off her and to her side. He keeps his arms wrapped around her, holding her close under the covers. He places light kisses against her shoulder. "How do you feel, Love?" He rolls onto his back when she pushes him to and smiles as she lays her head against his chest. He keeps one arm around her, using his free hand to gently stroke her hair and her arm. He loved how her hair looked all messed up like it was.   
  
     She lays her head on his chest, taking a deep breath and smiling. "I feel okay, Darling. I feel warm and loved and just fine." She rests her chin on his chest and smiles at him. "How do you feel? Any aches and pains?" Her smile turns into a grin and she reaches up to run a finger along his jaw line. "At least I will have this to hold onto when you leave in the morning."   
  
     He smiles at her, shaking his head. But then as an after thought he nods. "My shoulder is a little sore. Perhaps you could rub it a little for me? Or give it a kiss?" He looks at her innocently. "Other than that I am feeling better than I ever have before. And yes. You will have something to remember. As will I." He leans down and kisses her deeply. When he pulls back he smiles and lays his head back against her pillow. "I do not wish to leave in the morning. But being the Steward of Gondor means I have to be there to help the King. As you must stay here and help your people rebuild."   
  
     She moves to sit slightly, the blankets falling down around her waist as she faces him. "No telling my brother you know. He doesn't want you to know yet." She leans in and kisses him softly before straightening. Then she lays her hands on his shoulder and starts to massage, a heat radiating from her hands as she does, taking the pain away from him. She speaks softly as she does. "You have to leave before morning, Faramir. At least leave my bed. You can not spend the night for my brother will be checking in on me and you since it is your last night here. We can not chance being caught. We took a lot of chances to make love before you left. We can not ruin it now."   
  
     He sits up as well, giving her better access at his shoulder. "Yes I know, my Love. I will be gone. But let me at least stay a few more hours. I wish to hold you for a little while longer." He closes his eyes and groans softly as she hits a particularly painful spot on his shoulder and the pain there starts to leave. "You do indeed have magic hands. Like a King's hands."   
  
     She moves to wrap her legs around his waist, working her hands over his shoulder with love. "I don't have a King's hands." She looks at him strangely. "Why would you say that?"   
  
     "A King's hands are healing hands. Your hands are helping my shoulder more than the healing balm that was placed on the wound after the arrow was taken from it." He smiles at her, watching her carefully. "Eowyn.....you will write me? I will write to you. For even if I can not see your beautiful face every day, I wish then to read about you and your life."   
  
     She nods, leaning in and kissing him softly before leaning back again and working on his shoulder more. She could feel it working, she knew it was helping and she was glad he was letting her do it. "Well they aren't hands of a King, merely a maiden. But yes, Faramir, I will write to you. I will tell you what is going on every day and mail them often. So that you will be able to hear just what my life is like without you. Will that help you?"   
  
     He smiles at her. "It will help me greatly, Eowyn my love. It would be something I could look forward to after a long day of helping to rebuild Minas Tirith. And Osgilliath. I am going to ask the king if we could start rebuilding that city. It was always Boromir's favorite city. Even if it was rundown and destroyed in some parts."   
  
     She nods, thinking about what he was saying. 'I think that Boromir would be proud of you, Faramir." She smiles tenderly at him, leaning in to kiss his forehead before leaning back and continuing her work on his shoulder. "Then it is settled. I will write you all the time, let you know what is going on on this end and you can write me back about what you are up to."   
  
     He places his hands on her thighs, rubbing them gently as he nods. "You really think he would? I worry sometimes. Though I know I shouldn't. It always seemed I could do no wrong in Boromir's eyes. Even when I lost Osgilliath he still didn't blame me." He smiles, looking past her as if remembering something, a far away look in his eyes. When she kisses him he is brought back to the here and now. He looks at her and smiles when she asks him what he was thinking about. "I was thinking about how proud he was when I was named Captain of the Rangers. He said he always knew the people had trust in me." He frowns a little. "I wish you could have met him. I think you would have liked him very much."   
  
     She pauses for a moment what she is doing and looks at him seriously. "Faramir, I am sure that he and I would have gotten along just great because we both love you. We both believe in you very much. Not only that, but we both won't let you NOT believe in yourself. You need to realize, Faramir, that you are more then just an normal man. You are a great person and you need to stop putting yourself down. Look at what your brother and I both think of you, far more then your Father. So keep that in mind." She then starts to massage his shoulder for a few more minutes. "How is that doing?" She would keep going until all the pain was gone, then she would lay with him for a little longer.   
  
     He smiles at her, his love for her shining in his eyes. "It is feeling much better, thank you, Love." He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her right up against him so he could kiss her deeply. When he pulls back he smiles at her, keeping her close. "I will try harder not to hear his voice in my mind. But it is hard. I have lived with it for over 30 years. I am hoping though that his voice is replaced by your kind words."   
  
     She rests her forehead against his, her arms tight around him. "That is my deepest wish as well. That you will no longer hear him, but hear me or your brother. Remember the words he had to say." She kisses him tenderly. "Remember that I love you very much and I believe in you."   
  
     He smiles as he returns her kiss. "I do believe you, Eowyn. I know I am a good man. I know my father loved me in his own way. I just need to remember those things when I am feeling low." He leans in and kisses her, his hands rubbing gently against her back. "And remember that I love you, Eowyn, and I would never trap you." He smiles at her.   
  
     Her hands lightly caress his shoulders as she listens to him, nodding slightly. "Just you remember that, Faramir. When I am not around, you remember that. And if you can't, then read my letters, because it will have more of the same." She kisses him softly, then sighs. "I don't want you to go." She tightens her hold on him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know we still have a little time, but it still seems to be looming so fast. And I do not want to chance anything either. I do not want to chance getting caught. I want to remember this forever."   
  
     He rubs his hand against her back, then reaches up to gently stroke her hair. He loved her hair. It felt so soft. "Well I do not have to leave yet. I do not think your brother will awake anytime soon. And if he does there is always the closet. Or perhaps under your bed." He smiles and kisses the top of her head.   
  
     She shakes her head, pushing him back onto the bed. "You are in it for the danger, aren't you? You want to see if you can get caught." She then lay down on top of him, resting her head on his chest, her legs intertwining with his as she just lays there listening to his heart.   
  
     He smiles at her, kissing the top of her head as he runs a finger slowly up and down her arm. "Actually no. I want to see if I can be here and not get caught. Then I will know whenever I come to visit what the limits will be." He grins, tightening his arm around her. "Eowyn, thank you. For this time. For giving yourself to me. I do not think of you as loose or easy. I think you love me enough to give yourself to me and I thank you for that." He kisses her lightly, then smiles. "Besides, like my mind keeps telling me, if we are to be married, there should not be a problem with what we just did."   
  
     She kisses his chest, then rests her chin on it, smiling into his face. "Faramir, one day I hope we are married, for it will only be you that I give this to. And you will know that you were always the first and the last. For in my heart is where you will always stay., And should something happen that keep us apart, we will always have tonight." That was the one reason she had done this, one of the biggest reasons. Because of all that was out there, he could die at any moment. If they were not to marry tomorrow, then they would at least have this.   
  
     He smiles and kisses her gently. "Do not worry my Love. I do not believe King Elessar will want me to go anywhere without my guard detail. I am after all, the last of my line of Stewards." He smiles as a thought hits him. "Unless of course a miracle happens and a child is made tonight." He kisses her softly. "But I do not think this will be our only time together, Eowyn. I foresee many many years with you as my wife. I also see many children. I would very much like a few shield maidens. And a few rangers."   
  
     She returns his kisses, her smile never leaving her face as she gazes at his, seeing the love there, knowing her love for him is reflected in her own eyes. She didn't think she could be happier then she was at that moment. "Oh Faramir, do not speak such! We are not to wed for a long time, it would not be a miracle to have a child born of tonight. You would get a desperate letter begging for your immediate return and marriage if that were the case. For if my brother were to find out, then it might be the last of the line. I would be a disgrace to him and he would no doubt disown me. No, as much as I love you, we must hope that nothing like that has happened. But later, later when we are wed, yes, many many children." She kisses him a little more passionately then she indents, panting slightly when she pulls away. "We must not start this again." With a grin she lays her head back down on his chest.   
  
     He smiles at her. "And I would return to marry you if such was the case. But I would hope that instead of your brother, it would be you to tell me you are with child. For you would most likely know much sooner than he and we could just use the excuse we could not wait any longer to be wed." He returns her passionate kiss, smiling at her when she speaks. "We could start it again. I do not see your brother rising before the sun." He laughs when she smacks him lightly on the chest. "Yes yes. Alright. Best not to get caught then. Perhaps we should sleep a little while?"   
  
     She grins and nods. "Yes, lets sleep a little. And maybe, if you are good," she cuddles against him. "Maybe we could start up before you have to leave. But remember, I want you out before the sun comes up. I can not chance having him catch you." She gazes lovingly into his eyes. "And you know that I would tell you before my brother, unless he somehow found out."   
  
     He smiles at her and nods, leaning down to kiss her lightly before he lays back again. "Yes I do know that. It is what I am counting on incase it does happen." He stretches out beside her, yawning a little as he closes his eyes and holds her close. "Well then if we are to do this again a nap would be nice." He smiles and opens one eye to look at her, then closes it. "I will awake before sunrise. Goodnight, Eowyn my love."   
  
     She cuddles against his chest, sighing softly. "Goodnight, Faramir my Love. You better wake before the sun, as you have wore me out." She yawns, wore out, but in a very good way.   
  
     He smiles to himself, sighs softly as his mind goes over just how happy he was at the moment. He had the love of the most perfect woman. That was really all that mattered to him at the present time. With a yawn he slowly drifts off to sleep, knowing he wouldn't have a nightmare tonight. He was with Eowyn.   
  
     She doesn't fall asleep until after he does, listening to the beat of his heart under her ear, wrapped in his arms. She sleeps soundly, dreaming of their time together in the future. She only prayed that they would indeed have a time together. For she feared something would happen to him to stop that. At least she would always have tonight. 


	21. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

**Author's Notes:    _ I know that this is super short, but there is still more to come. Liam has a new job people, so we won't be able to update as often as we like now. But we will be updating as much as we can. As it stands now, there is no end yet to this story._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 21***************

  
  
     Faramir finishes packing away the last of his things in the saddle bags on his horse. Patting Simblmyne's neck he turns and looks at Eowyn who was standing at the top of the steps leading to the Golden Hall. She was there to see him off. He couldn't help thinking about their night together, and their morning. He had indeed woke her before the sun had risen, and they had proved their love for each other again. Their second time had been slow and passionate, as if they wanted to remember the time incase something did happen to keep them apart. He prayed that nothing ever did. It had been a wonderful experience, being with her. It just seemed to have gotten even better the second time around. No he would not forget the time they had spent together. And it had been a close call too. They had barely finished before the sun filtered into the room and sounds of people moving around reached their ears. He had had to make quick work of getting dressed and out of the room before anyone noticed him. Luckily no one had seen him sneaking back to his room. And thank the Valar that someone had forgot to drain the bath water. It was cold but at least it got him cleaned up so no one would suspect anything. Eomer especially. Speaking of Eomer, was seeing the group off as well, but he was preoccupied with Lothiriel. They were talking quietly over by her horse.   
  
     Walking up the steps he stops before Eowyn and takes her hands. He lets go of one and reaches up, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Do not cry, my Love. I will be back before you know it. I would ask you to come with me but we both know your brother needs you, as do your people. I would stay but my King needs me to acquaint him with his duty and to help with the people." He lifts one of her hands and kisses it gently. "I will return to you as soon as I am allowed to. And when I return I will bring for you something very special to me." He smiles at her, kissing her hands again. "And you will remember to write?"   
  
     Eowyn had been trying not to cry, but it was useless, the tears had come anyway. After their night of love making and this morning when the love making had been so much more, so tender now that the pain was totally gone. There was a neediness to it, as if they both wanted to imprint on each other's mind the feelings and images from their time together. She wanted to remember that as the start, not the end. But she had a funny feeling with him leaving, that they would never make love again. And it saddened her more then just his going. "I will write, Faramir. But promise me that you will be careful. I have a bad feeling about this. Something doesn't seem right. I fear for your safety." She leans her forehead against his. "I know that you have your guards, but trust me when I say that I have a bad feeling, as if we will never see each other again. Please be safe." She did not for a minute think she could be in danger, she would be here with her brother, so she knew it must be him that was in danger.   
  
     He kisses her softly, not caring how some people might look at the open affection between them. He loved Eowyn, and he wanted to sooth her fears. "I will, Eowyn. I promise to always be careful. But you need to promise that for me also. I fear for you, Eowyn." He lowers his voice, finally voicing the fears her had to her. "Since my dream I can not help feeling worried, Eowyn. You must promise to not go anywhere alone. Please? I do not wish to lose you. You are all I have left."   
  
     She frowns at him, tilting her head to the side. "What dream are you talking about? Faramir, I will be okay. I am here with my brother, I can be no safer." She smiles tenderly at him, leaning in and kissing him softly. She too did not care how it looked, for all she could think about was that he was leaving her and she may never see him again. "If it makes you feel better, I will not go anywhere alone, not that I planned on it. Eomer has plans for me, and I am sure I will be with him most of the time, helping. I will be here when you return, Faramir. Just promise to return." She looks at him desperately now, the fear still clear on her face.   
  
     He smiles at her, kissing her forehead softly. "I promise to return to you, Eowyn. As soon as I can." He looks over as Eomer comes up and stands beside Eowyn. Turning, Faramir reaches out and clasps his hand to Eomer's forearm, nodding to him as he does the same. "Thank you, Eomer King. For everything. Perhaps next time I return you would like to try your hand at archery?" He laughs as Eomer says perhaps and then lets go of his arm and takes his sister's hand. Turning back to Eowyn, Faramir smiles softly at her. "Think of me often, Darling. For you shall be always on my mind." He smiles and places a gently kiss to her lips before he laughs when she suddenly wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her and gently strokes her hair, whispering softly to her. "I shall return. Nothing can stop that, Eowyn. Trust in that."   
  
     She clings to him though, not wanting to let go, afraid to let go. But she hears her brother telling her to let go of Faramir, that they had to leave, so she finally untangles herself off of him, leaving a lot of hot kisses all over his face before she finally lets him go completely. "You better return, Faramir. Or I will send Eomer after you." She can't watch him leave, so she turns her head into Eomer's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close, her tears wetting his tunic as she keeps her face away from Faramir, unable to watch him leave.   
  
     He smiles when he hears Eowyn's words and sees Eomer's nod. He did indeed believe she would send her brother to find him. And he had no doubt that if that was the case, Eomer would be glad to tear into him when he found him. He turns and heads down the steps whistling softly so that his horse moves closer, then he climbs up into the saddle and with one last look at his beloved he smiles sadly and starts to move down the small road that lead out of Edoras. Lothiriel was riding along beside him, and behind and in front of him rode his guards. He couldn't help thinking he missed Eowyn already. After they leave the city he stops his horse and looks back up at the Golden Hall. He could see Eowyn standing there, watching him, alone. It warmed his heart but also made it ache to know she was watching. But he had to leave. Like her place was in Rohan, his was in Gondor. Soon though they would be together again. With a deep sigh he turns and starts along again, wishing to all the world that he could just turn around and go back to her. But he doesn't. He just follows his guards as they journey home.   
  
     Eomer leaves her when Lothiriel and Faramir leave the main grounds, making her promise to come in soon. She nods, but stands there alone, watching Faramir ride off, her tears flowing freely again as she watches him ride off into the distance. When he pauses, she thinks for a moment that he may turn back, but he doesn't, he just turns and rides on and she stays standing there, crying, feeling as if for some reason she had just lost her love. 


	22. Lunch with Eomer

**Author's Notes:     _The next few chapters are short, but get the ball rolling for the next twist in the tale._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 22***************

  
  
     It had been a week since Faramir had left, and as promised she had written him every day, though she had only sent out the first batch of letters a few days ago. They would hopefully reach him in a few days and soon she hoped to hear from him. So far she had had no word, only that he had returned home with no problems, which had lessened the worry in her heart. Now as she practiced sparing, her mind was on him more then her moves and she misses an important one, causing her to almost get nicked by her partner's sword.   
  
     "Yes, yes, I know." She shakes her head, pausing and taking a deep breath before, with a nod, she continues. This time she tries to keep her mind off of Faramir and on the match.   
  
     It is over an hour later that she finally calls a stop to the match, but only because she was supposed to meet her brother for lunch. She only got to see him some days at lunch and dinner, sometimes not even at lunch. His days were busy with rebuilding, as were hers on some of those days. Like this afternoon she was to travel to the village to the east and make a call in to some of the homes, to see what she could do for the women who had lost their husbands. She wanted to make sure that they had enough food and that there was plenty of help for anything needed. Her brother thought she was too soft hearted at times, but the children were important to her, and they were the ones that were suffering the most as of late. So she would be taking a cart with clothes and food for those that needed it. Eomer was supposed to go with her, but she knew that he may not be able to make it. If not, she would be okay, she wouldn't be alone, she was taking some of the men with her.   
  
     Eomer was sitting at the table where he and Eowyn would have their lunch. He was looking over a set of messages from the border guards. With a deep sigh he rubs his head. So sometimes being king wasn't so easy. He was going to have to send out a few squads of men to help get rid of the orcs that were attacking the border guards.   
  
     He looks up as Eowyn comes in. With a smile that doesn't reach his eyes he gestures to the chair across from him. "Did you have fun with your practice time, Sister?" He sees her look and grins. "Well I have something to say. I am sorry to inform you though that I will not be able to accompany you on your trip to the village. I must mobilize some men and send them out to the borders. Orcs are attacking again. Oh how I wish I had a Steward to look after the city so that I may go and fight again." Ah but with his luck, his Steward would be the one sent out to fight instead of him, like Aragorn did with Faramir. He had heard that Faramir was still considered the Captain of the Rangers, as well as being Steward. Aragorn, as King, lead the armies. But Aragorn had insisted that Faramir remain Captain of the Rangers. He had heard all this from his source in Gondor.   
  
     She takes her seat, nodding sadly. "I feared that you would not be able to accompany me. So I have already made arrangements to have a couple men along. I should not be gone too long." She reaches out and starts to put food on her plate. "I am also taking Monica so that I might have help with the children and handing out the food and clothing. I want to get a school started again soon, the children need one. But with most the men gone, it is hard to get the women encouraged to promote the children when they are so down about the loss of their husbands." She shakes her head sadly. "I know that I would be at a loss without Faramir." The frown returns to her brow at thoughts of him. "I hope to hear from him any day now, it all depends on how he sent out his letters. Two days at the least, but it may take as many as 4 depending." She sighs deeply, poking at her food, her appetite suddenly gone.   
  
     He reaches over and touches his sister's hand. "If it helps any I could give you the letter I have gotten from Gondor. Aragorn says he is......well just as miserable about not having you." He sees her look of interest and smiles. He searches through the pile of papers beside him and then pulls out a letter and hands it to her. "There is not much, as it is more on Gondor business, but he does mention his Steward a few times." He hoped seeing the little bit about Faramir in the letter would get her to eat. She hadn't been eating well at all lately. He places some food on his plate as he watches her read the letter. He shakes his head and taps his fork against her plate. "Eat Eowyn. You can read and eat, I've seen you do it."   
  
     She takes the letter almost greedily from his hands, though she tries to not look too emotional about it. She starts reading it over, all thoughts of eating out of her head as she skims over the parts about Gondor. Eomer's tapping finally brings her out of the slight trance and she smiles. "If I must. I was going to eat." Though if truth be told she probably would have not eaten at all, rather she would have just read the letter over and over. She picks up her fork and once more starts picking at the food. She hadn't put too much on her plate so that when she cleaned it off it would look like she had eaten more then she had. She wasn't purposefully trying to make herself sick, she just honestly had had no appetite since Faramir had left. Each day it seemed to get worse too and she had even had a dizzy spell this morning. Luckily she had been alone at the time. Now as she eats some of the meat it catches in her throat and she has to wash it down with some wine before going on. Eomer was right, there really wasn't much about Faramir, but it did mention how he seemed to be distracted at times, and he figured it was because of a certain shieldmaiden in Rohan. That brings a smile to her face and finally she puts it down, sliding it over to her brother. "I sent out my letters this morning, and I must say that I did use one of the faster riders. I wanted them to arrive in record time." She blushes slightly at her admission, looking down at her plate. She picks at her food in silence for a little while before speaking. "Have you written to Lothiriel? I know she mentioned that she would be writing here often, and I was not the intended recipient." She looks at her brother for any signs of how he was feeling about the woman. But she didn't need to look too hard, for it was obvious he was smitten with the woman.   
  
     He smiles. "I noticed. For I also sent my letters along with your rider so that he may also make a trip to Dol Amroth when he finishes delivering to Minas Tirith." He wasn't known for his letter writing skill but for his beloved Lothiriel he would write anything. And really he had. He smiles as he thinks of the Lady from Dol Amroth. Ah if only he could see her again. He drinks some of his wine. Looking over at his sister and seeing a slight smirk on her face. "What? Eowyn, I know that look. And I have no idea what you mean. Yes I wrote her but we are merely friends." He hears her snort and can't help but smile. He did love his sister. She was always the one he could confide in. "If I said she was anything more to me, would that not be rushing into things?"   
  
     She shakes her head sharply. "Not in the times we live in, Eomer. Right now we need to take what we can while we can because there may not be a tomorrow. You and Faramir live dangerous lives, we women may say goodbye to you in the morning and never see you to say hello again. No, it is not rushing things, not if you feel it in your heart." She knew that she wasn't just trying to convince him of his love with Lothiriel, but also why she was so deeply in love with Faramir. "If I could, I would have wed Faramir the night before he left. So that we would never be parted. As it is, we have an understanding. Someday soon, we will indeed never be apart." She gives him a lopsided grin. "Now if only he would ask me properly, instead of just having it an 'understanding'. Then all would be perfect." She picks at her food a little more, thinking about what she had told him. She believed in it, she really did. Did he? Did either of the men really believe in love at first sight, or love at such a short time together. She knew that she did. Because she had never felt like this before.   
  
     He looks at her and gives her a strange look, one half amused and half stern. "Perhaps that would have justified what your handmaiden informed me of when she was seeing to your bed sheets being changed?" He sees Eowyn's face drain of all color and the look of horror in her eyes and he can't help but smile. Oh he had been upset, when he had found out. But after a few days of thinking about it.....well could he blame her? After all, what she said was right. They did have to make the most of the precious moments they had in their lives with loved ones. Which was why he always tried to have at least one or two meals with her. Just to spend some time with her. He reaches across the table and pats her hand. "I am not mad, Eowyn, though I do wish you could have waited a little longer." He was speaking so only she could hear him. "I have thought about your decision long and hard and have come to the conclusion that....well it is your decision. And at least you will be marrying him eventually so it is not like some dirty affair." He rubs her hand. "If it helps any, I would prefer to ride to Dol Amroth and confess my love for Lothiriel. I do not simple because of the fact that I do not wish to scare her, or have her father and brothers chase me off like some wild beast."   
  
     But it didn't help any. She could think of nothing more then that he had found out what had happened. She was mortified, though it did register in the back of her mind how he hadn't gone after Faramir and killed him, she still could think of nothing more then how she had been betrayed by one of the handmaidens. She would have to find out who, for she would make sure the woman was dealt with and moved to another part of the castle, far from her and far from anything to do with her. She needed to trust those around her and that trust was now killed. Her face goes from white to a bright red next from both embarrassment as well as anger. She doesn't pull her hand away from his, but she does croak out a question. "Who told?" She needed to know, it was as if she could make it all go away if she knew. His calming words didn't seem to touch her yet, not through the embarrassment of the situation. "It doesn't help, Eomer, because you have not ridden there. " She thought of denying it, saying that the woman was wrong, that it had been merely the begining of her monthly, but she knew better then to lie to her brother, at least about something like this. She knew he would be able to tell.   
  
     "Does it matter who told? I am not upset with you, Eowyn. I was but....I have come to grips with it." He sees her look and shakes his head. "The new one. The one you do not like and who thinks very little of men of Gondor." He sees her look and grips her hand. "I have taken her from your service, Eowyn. Come, think not of her and eat your lunch. You need your strength if you are to be any help. Perhaps tonight when you arrive back we shall have some of your favourite foods for dinner?" He hoped that would take her mind off the betrayal she felt. Truth be told it was more than likely his fault that the woman had still been Eowyn's handmaiden. Eowyn had many times complained about the older woman, they never did get along, but he had insisted that his sister keep the woman. Now he could see why Eowyn didn't much like her.   
  
     She tries to calm down, but she felt the betrayal deep. "Eomer, if I had wanted you to know, it was my choice to inform you of it, not her's. That is why I am so upset over this. I can't have women that I don't trust around me, even if she did think she was doing right. For all I know it backfired. Maybe she wanted you to disown me for being a harlot!" She grips his hand, then finally lets it go with a nod. "Thank you. Because I do not want her around me again." She starts picking at her food again, thinking about everything all at once till her mind until she is drawn back to one thing. "Do you think he misses me as much as I miss him?" She knew she shouldn't dwell on it, but what more could she do??   
  
     He smiles at his sister, nodding. "I know little of Faramir but I am sure he misses you." He uses a piece of bread to wipe up the sauce on his plate, then eats it as he glances at her. When finished he drinks some of his wine and smiles again. "Eowyn, Just so you know, I do not think less of you. He is to be your husband." He gestures to her plate. "Now finish your meal. I must be getting back to work, but I shall wait for you to finish."   
  
     She turns red again when he mentions what she had done. I just did not see any reason to wait with our world the way it is. If I could, I would have married him before he left. But there was no time for such things. And since we are betrothed, then I saw no reason not to show him my love." She reaches over and grips his hand, her eyes suddenly begging him. "Eomer, please do not let him know that you know. PLEASE! I could not go through that as well. I will eat some more," she lets go of his hand and jabs at her food, shoving it in her mouth even though it tasted like sawdust. "See," she says around her food. "I am eating." She waves the fork at him. "Now you have to be good." She finds it hard to swallow. "You are done, so go. I will finish this and be on my way as well." Well she would finish the piece of meat, but she couldn't finish the plate as she was already stuffed no matter how little she had eaten.   
  
     He smiles at his sister, nodding. "I know, Eowyn. I'm sorry. We will not talk of this further." He finishes his lunch and wipes his mouth on the napkin beside him. He then downs the rest of his wine and looks at his sister, smiling. "I will wait until you are finished. Then I must get back to work. Again, I apologize for not being able to accompany you on your trip. You will be taking your sword with you won't you?"   
  
     She could see that he was not going to leave and she would have to clean her plate. She felt like a little kid again, with their Uncle sitting her at the table until she ate everything off her plate. At least she hadn't taken a lot, so she should be able to finish it, if she was careful. She takes a few more bites while answering with a nod. "Yes, always, Eomer. You know me, I do not travel without it. But I do not think that it should be a problem. I won't be going to a village that may have orcs as I will be well within Rohan. I am just going a little to the west."   
  
     He smiles and watches her, nodding. "Just make sure it is only a little. I do not wish to worry about you and then find out that you traveled too far west and found yourself in Gondor. Though I do not see you having much of a problem if that happened." He grins and then looks up as a guard approaches and then listens as he says Eomer is needed. With a sigh he nods and stands. Coming around the table he leans down and places a light kiss against his sister's cheek. "Be careful, Eowyn. Run if you find a fight and are outnumbered." He smiles at her and then turns to leave, having whispered that last part so the guard couldn't hear him. Just Eowyn.   
  
     She nods, knowing that he was just looking out for her. "Okay, Eomer." Then she takes a few more bites till he leaves. Once he is gone she gets up and nods to one of the staff. "I'm done here." She leaves the room and heads to the stables to get ready. It isn't long before she is heading away from home with 2 handmaidens and 2 guards, enough as far as she was concerned. She had no idea what was about to happen. 


	23. Missing Eowyn

**Author's Notes:     _This is a little chapter that basically tells you what was going on with Faramir when Eomer and Eowyn were having their lunch._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 23***************

  
  
     Faramir sighs deeply, rubbing at his chin as he sits in his study looking over the plans to rebuild the first circle. He looks up as his aide comes in to remind him he was to have lunch with King Elessar today and discuss the building plans. With a nod he stands and smooths out his black robe that bore the symbol of the Steward of Gondor on the front. He rolls up the plans and then grabs them as he heads from the room, the plans under on arm, the white rod of the Stewards under his other. He leaves the study that was once his father's and makes his way from the rebuilt House of Stewards and across the courtyard to the entrance to the home of the King. He nods to the guards as they open the door for him and then heads over to the room where he had had lunch for the past week. He had to admit, he very much liked Aragorn. He was a kind man who listened to everyone before making any decisions. And to Faramir's amazement, he chose Faramir's opinion most times over the rest of the councils. He can't help but smile at that as he stands at the closed door, waiting for the guard to announce him before he walks in. He nods to the king and queen before allowing one of the servants in the room to take the plans from him. With his hands free now he takes the white rod from under his arm and takes his usual seat at the table. "Good day my Lord, good day my Queen. My apologies if I am late. My Lord, you'll be happy to know I was able to figure out the problem we were having with rebuilding the first circle. We could take the material we need from....Osgilliath." He didn't want to do that, he would rather rebuild Osgilliath with what was left of it. But he couldn't find any other answer to finding the materials needed to rebuild the first circle so quickly. He smiles when the king agrees that was a good idea. He nods to a servant as they fill his goblet with wine. He looks at the food as it is set out on the table and only after being given permission does he place some of the food onto his plate. The bread was still warm and fresh. Oh it would go great with the small dish of butter set beside his plate for him. He loved fresh bread. Especially when it was made in Dol Amroth. His Uncle's cook made the most delicious bread. He looks up at Arwen when she asks him a question. With a smile on his face he nods. "I have sent them to her with the messenger today, my Queen. We had agreed today would be the day to send out our letters. I hope she is well." He sighs softly, smiling when Arwen says that she most likely was. He nods to her, then finishes buttering his piece of fresh bread. There is much small talk as they eat. Mostly about family life around the castle and nearby villages. He can't help smiling. He enjoyed these lunches with the King and Queen. And he knew why they kept inviting him. He had a feeling it had to do with something Boromir had impressed upon Aragorn before his death. Like that Faramir would need someone. It just went to prove, Boromir was looking after him, even in death.   
  
     He looks up from his lunch as Aragorn asks him if he would tell him about Boromir. He is stunned for a moment but then he realizes what Aragorn was asking and he smiles as he nods. "As you wish. Would you like to know my fondest memory of him?" He nods again and then begins to tell about the time Boromir taught him how to fight.   
  
     He laughs and wipes at his eyes, having laughed so hard while telling the story that he had gotten tears in his eyes. "And then he said he was not going to train me again. Not if he was responsible to produce the next heir to the Stewardship." He smiles and shakes his head, then looks up as Aragorn says something. He smiles sheepishly and shrugs. "It was the closest thing I could think of to hit with my being in a headlock. Boromir was quite strong." He finishes the meat on his plate and looks at the Queen, smiling at her when she explains that she had never done such a thing to her brothers. "Did you not? Well you would have if Boromir had you in a headlock. He had quite a good grip with his right arm." He was amazed he hadn't burst into tears when talking of Boromir. But there was just something about these two that made him feel comfortable and at peace. He knew both were old enough to be his mother and father, though they didn't look much older than him, so maybe that was it. Aragorn certainly seemed to want to play the part of his father or brother. And even though at first he didn't want to disrespect the memory of his own father and brother, he now couldn't help finding himself drawn to Aragorn. And Arwen was so wise and kind. Yes he very much liked these two.   
  
     When lunch is finished and the table cleared, he sets the plans out before the king, sitting closer to the man so that he could show him the changes he had made. Truth be told he was hoping Aragorn agreed to restore the city to how it had once been. It had been a beautiful city. "And this will allow for better defense, Sire. Incase of an attack." He sees the nod and smiles, turning to another plan and discussing it with the king. His hearing catches onto a soft sound and he turns his head to look at the Queen who was watching the two of them. Aragorn had noticed as well and now both men were looking at Arwen. She simply explains that she had thought the scene in front of her quite a nice one, to see the two of them working together. Faramir wondered why she thought that, she'd seen them working together before.   
  
     He smiles as he clears the plans off the table, excusing himself from the room. The King and Queen were needed elsewhere so the lunch meeting had been called short. He makes his way back to his study, stopping long enough to dwell for a moment in the sun out in the courtyard. When he finally returns to his study he sets the plans down and pulls out a piece of paper from one of his desk drawers. He dips his quill pen into the small bottle of ink and starts to write. It was yet another letter to his beloved Eowyn. He wanted to tell her how the Queen had thought that Aragorn and himself looked like father and son while working on the plans. He thought it was interesting really. So he was telling Eowyn about it. 


	24. A Miracle, Filled with Pain

**Author's Notes:     _Okay, last one for awhile... I am sorry, but with Liam working it may be awhile before I can update it. And this one is just a teaser._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 24***************

  
  
     He opens his eyes and looks at the darkened chamber. He reaches over and pulls a bug off his right arm and promptly eats it. At one time in his life, he might have found this disgusting, but not now. He was bred to survive. And survive was what he was doing. They didn't feed him much, once every few days. And even if it was moldy and disgusting he didn't care. It was edible. His stomach had gotten used to it. With a sigh he swallows and then leans back against the cold wall. He hated this place. He really did. He wished to be home, having dinner with his father and Faramir. The thought of his baby brother brings tears to his eyes. He was dead. That was right. He was killed in an orc attack while trying to defend Osgilliath, or so he had been told. Maybe if he was more sensitive to things, like Faramir, he would know his brother was just fine. But he wasn't, so with tears trickling down his face he tries not to think of his brother, or how his body had most likely been pulled apart by hungry orcs. He feels sick suddenly at the thought of his poor brother and deposits what little he has in his stomach into a far corner of the cell he was in. Then he once again breaks down into a fit of tears. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt before, the lose of his beloved brother. Faramir was the only one who truly understood him, looked out for him. It was Faramir that would find him and comfort him if something went wrong or if he had gotten so drunk he couldn't make his way home. Faramir had always been there. And then there was the guilt. He had promised his mother he would always protect Faramir. And what had happened? He had gone off and not been there and Father probably pushed Faramir to do something and Faramir, poor Faramir, would have done just what his father said. Damn Denethor! He loved his father but damnit he should have been nicer to Faramir! He was his son! So he was sickly and he would rather read than fight. He was still a great son! Greater than himself. And now poor Faramir was probably not even given the burial he deserved. Denethor probably hadn't even acknowledged Faramir's death. He wipes at his tears, angry with his father once again. If he lived and got out of his damn cell, he would make sure Faramir was buried with the respect he deserved, and that Denethor never forgot how he had treated his son and lived with that guilt for the rest of his life.   
  
     He rests his head back against the wall behind him, stretching his legs out in front of him. Looking at his legs he once again sighs. One knee was mangled, something he had received from the trip he took over the falls. his other knee wasn't much better though he could at least bend it, though with pain. His right arm was useless. He could feel it but he couldn't move it. And then there was his right eye. It was almost constantly blurry. No matter what he did he couldn't get it to focus unless the object was an inch from his eye. So all in all he could never really be a soldier again. That is what depressed him the most. He would never again protect his people in battle. But what people? After all, the war was over. Mordor had won. There was no Gondor. Anyone alive was either being killed or enslaved. He lowers his head and sobs softly. And it was most likely his fault. If he had just fought the rings pull. If he had not tried to take it from Frodo. Guilt starts to gnaw at him again, his heart heavy with it for he blamed the worlds downfall on himself. And his brother's death. Laying down on his side he curls up into a ball as best he can and lets himself fall into despair until he just can't keep his eyes open anymore. The pain in his heart and body were too much. Maybe death would take him this time. He hoped so. Then he could be with his brother and they would both be free from the pain. 


	25. Once Lost, Now Found

    Looking back she really couldn't say how she got here. Or where here was. As she looks around in the dark, trying to see anything at all, she feels the wetness of the floor and the dampness in the air and she knows she must be in a dungeon. She had gone with a few men and women to the village just west of the Golden Hall. They had been handing out food and she was called away for a moment by one of the men. He said that he had talked to a woman in the village and she was requesting Eowyn's help. So she had gone with him, feeling safe, not even taking her sword with her, she saw no reason to bring it. She was heading off with the solider when she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She didn't remember anything else until she had woken up a few minutes ago in this place. All she could think about as she felt around, looking for something, anything to tell her where they were, was that Eomer was going to kill her. He had warned her to be careful.   
  
     It was only her first trip around the room, feeling things carefully, trying to imagine what they were, putting a picture in her head of what the place would look like in the light, when she feels something she had not expected to. With a slight scream she jumps back, falling on her bottom. She had felt a leg. Or at least she thought it was a leg. She gets up on her knees again and moves back to where it had been. She once more reaches out, more careful this time. She puts her hand on the leg and slowly runs it up, across a hip and a chest till she is feeling a face. It was a man's face, but she didn't know who it was. Or if he was awake. "Hello? Are you awake?" She hoped he was alive, and she wasn't talking to a dead man. That thought scares her even more and she jerks her hand back. Oh yes, Eomer was really going to kill her for this one.   
  
     He stirs as he feels something touching him. It wasn't a bug, for it felt too heavy to be a simple bug. And he could hear breathing. And when whatever it is touches his face he can't help but notice the warmth and softness. It was a hand. A small one, more than likely a woman's hand from the way it felt. When she jerks her hand back he opens his eyes and looks at the person. He blinks a few times to focus his left eye on her, his right showed nothing but a dark blur. It was indeed a woman, with long blond hair and pale skin. But in the dark, dank room she shone like gold. He sees her watching him and knows he should say something. So in a rasping voice he speaks. "Yes I am. Who are you?" He sits up, stretching one arm, his left, above his head. His right arm remains hanging lifeless beside him. He studies the woman again, thinking she looked beautiful, like an angel. Maybe she was one and he was dead. A smile crosses his face. Oh yes. Please let him be dead. Then he could see his brother again and finally be free from the pain. At the thought of his brother tears again form in his eyes.   
  
     She was watching him closely now, her eyes having become accustomed to the low light, and when he starts to cry she acts instinctively. "It is okay, there is nothing to weep about." She lays a hand on his arm, smiling tenderly at him. "It can not be that bad. We won't be here long, not once my brother finds me missing."   
  
     He frowns deeply, feeling her hand on his right arm but unable to do anything more with that arm. He shakes his head. "I do not...weep because I fear not leaving here. I have been here a while. I weep because there is nothing to leave here for." He wipes at his tears with his left hand, angry at having showed such weakness already. What was happening to him?   
  
     She feels a great compassion for this man, not knowing why, maybe it was because they were both in the same place, both prisoners, that she felt the need to comfort him. "There is always something to leave here for. How long have you been here?" She looks around in the dark again. "More importantly, the thing I should have asked you to begin with... Where is here?" She shivers at the thought of just where it might be.   
  
     He watches her closely, lost for a moment in his thoughts of her. When she asks her questions he shrugs, though it is only one shoulder that moves. "I do not know of how long I have been here. Here is a prison. Again, all I know." He suddenly realizes something. She was new. She was from the outside. He suddenly perks up. "You have seen the outside world have you not? Tell me, what of the war? What of Gondor?"   
  
     She notices how only one shoulder seems to be working and she lets her hand move up his arm to his shoulder. "You are injured?" She would have to do something for him. She looks around, not sure they were not being watched or listened to. She leans in, her lips a breath from his ear so that she can whisper in his ear. "The war is over, Sir. King Aragorn is rebuilding Gondor and the White City. Lord Faramir is busy with Gondor." She sighs, her thoughts turning to her love, yet another male that would be upset with her when he found out she had messed up. She goes on, still whispering. "You must have been in here a long time if you did not know the war was over and we have prevailed. I just wish that you knew where here was, for I have no idea to what place I have been brought. I can only hope that it is within the walls of Rohan so that King Eomer will be able to find this place without much searching." She then leans back, her hand still on his arm. "What other injuries do you have? How long do you think you have been in here?"   
  
     But he is silent, having not heard anymore after the word Faramir. Certainly she could not mean his Faramir, his Faramir was dead. Or so he had been told. Suddenly he had a great need to hear what she knew about Faramir. He grabs hold of her arm with his left hand, gripping her arm not painfully but tight. His eyes show his desperation. "Faramir?! Faramir of Gondor?! The Steward Denethor's second son?" He sees her confused nod and then continues. "Tell me of him! Please you must tell me all you know of Lord Faramir."   
  
     She didn't understand why he was so desperate to hear of Faramir. "Please, your grip." She tugs her arm from his grip, being a little stronger them him since she wasn't weakened from lack of food yet. "Look, I will tell you all you want to know, just calm down, please." She reaches out and takes hold of his shoulders, giving him a small shake as if to make her point. She waits a moment more then goes on. "I do not know what you want to know of him. Last I heard he was working with King Aragorn on Gondor, like I said already. I have not received news yet, it was too soon when I was taken. The last time I saw him was a week ago today." She suddenly has to stop speaking because her throat closes and her eyes fill with tears. She was not going to cry, she was not going to think of Faramir neither upset nor worried. She needed to just think about the here and now. She takes a shaky breath. "What more do you want to know?" she says very quietly, her voice thick with unshed tears.   
  
     He himself had tears in his eyes. But they were tears of joy. In a soft voice he says, "He is alive?" He sees her nod and then suddenly it is as if a great darkness is lifted from him. His brother was alive! He was alive and apparently quite well! Now he had something to live for. "Tell me about him. Anything you can tell me. I wish to know how he is, how he is being treated." Then suddenly something she said hits him. Faramir was working with Aragorn? He knew Aragorn was the King. No surprise there. So then what happened to father? Suddenly he frowns again. "And....tell me of Denethor, and why it is Faramir and not Denethor helping the King."   
  
     She frowns when he asks his last question. It was one she wasn't sure how to answer, especially since she didn't know who this man was. Should she tell the truth and say he died trying to kill Faramir? Or lie and say he died in the battle. The problem was, she was not normally one to lie, not normally. She drops her hands and looks away briefly. She would tell the truth, if only the important part. "Denethor is dead. Boromir is dead. So Faramir has taken his rightful place." The last is said a little strongly, because she was standing up for Faramir. If for one moment this man even tried to say that Faramir didn't deserve the place he was, she would fight him over that, and that is obvious in her tone.   
  
     He smiles slightly, taking note of the forcefulness of her voice when she says Faramir was the rightful Steward. So.....this woman seemed to have some sort of bond with Faramir. Good. His brother needed a strong woman. He notes that she said Denethor was dead but he had known it would come. His father had been on a reckless path for a long time. It hurt to hear it but at least he knew his father was now at peace. "Faramir was the best choice for Steward. Unlike....Boromir." He had been about to say himself but stopped. He did not know who this woman was. So to divulge too much too soon might be treacherous. "But he is well? Faramir I mean. He survived the war unscathed?"   
  
     She frowns again, not liking how he put Boromir down. If Faramir were to hear this man he would no doubt rip his tongue out for saying as much. "Sir, I do not know who you are, but you are treading on thin ice here .Lord Boromir would have made a great Steward and if Lord Faramir heard you putting him down, he would do you great harm. You do not speak ill of the dead, or of men I consider family." Granted, she hadn't met his brother, but still.   
  
     He raises a brow at her mention that she considered him family. Interesting indeed. "I do not speak lies. For Boromir would not have made a good Steward. A King yes, not a Steward. Faramir was forever the politician in the family. I told him so many times. Though he always insisted his brother was just as good. Silly little boy. Never did listen to his brother." He smiles fondly looking down.   
  
     She gasps at his words, not thinking for a moment that their meaning could be true. "You do speak lies. You speak as if you are Boromir, talking as if Lord Faramir is your brother. Boromir is dead. So tell me, why do you claim to be he?" Her eyes narrow as she watches his face, watching for any indication of lies.   
  
     And he shows none. "Because I do not lie. Boromir is quite alive, though in some ways he should be dead, crippled as I am. I am Boromir of Gondor. And who might you be? I wish to know so I may congratulate my brother on his fine choice."   
  
     Her eyes narrow and she looks at him closely. In the dark it was hard to see his features, it didn't help matters that his face was dirty and grimy. She moves in closer, taking his face in her hands and tilting it from one side to the other. She could see the likeness, indeed this could very well be Boromir. It wasn't just the likeness but why would he lie? What would he get in return? Not only that, but he had not known about anything of the war. He was too ill to be lying, too sickly and weak to be acting for her benefit. Then it hits her, this was Boromir, Faramir's Boromir. "You are thought dead," she says in awe, then her other words hit her and without thinking she hugs him. "I am so sorry to have told you of your father in such a manner." She wanted to comfort him, let him know it would all be okay. She pulls away from the hug, looking at him earnestly in the semi dark. "My name is Eowyn of Rohan. My brother is the King of Rohan now as my Uncle was killed in the big battle. Your brother will come searching for me when he finds me missing. Though he is back in Gondor rebuilding the city. My brother will hear first." She sits back on her legs, shaking her head. "Do you not have any idea who would have you here? I can not honestly see anyone wanting me, for I am not of any importance." Could it be because she was betrothed to Faramir. She had heard some murmurs, some of the men didn't like that she was to wed someone from Gondor, not one from Rohan. But would that be enough to go towards to face the wrath of her brother? Her most important thing that she needed was to find out why she was being held captive.   
  
     He winces when she hugs him, pain flaring up through his body. When she pulls away he nods slightly, rubbing his side. "It does hurt to know I will never see my father again. But it helps to know he is no longer in pain or despair. He was troubled, and he will be happy now, to be with my mother. He loved her very much." He sighs and then shifts a bit, wincing as his body protests the movement. He was always in some kind of pain. But now that he knew his brother was alive, he had something to live for. Something to get through the pain. "Eowyn? I remember you. You punched me in the stomach when I was visiting Edoras with my father. You told me to leave your brother alone. And as I remember, all I had done was make him stop trying to get me to sword fight with him." He smiles fondly at the woman in front of him. But he frowns when she once again asks him if he knew where they were or who was keeping them here. "I am sorry, I do not know. They always somehow manage to get to my right side before I have a chance to notice them. Then they are nothing but a blur. There are....two that are leaders. I mean the orcs and men listen to them. Orcs rarely come down this way. They are not allowed. It is the men that tend to me." He snorts. "Tend, rather I should say taunt. For they know I can do nothing more than to sit here. It is painful enough just trying to stand. To answer your question from before, yes. I am injured. Very badly. As I have said before, I am crippled. Move just a little to your right. Good there. Yes. Now your face is but a blur." He reaches up and holds his finger in front of his eye and slowly moves it forward, then stops. There was not much distance between eye and finger. "That is how far clear sight is in my right eye. Though it is not damaged, I still do not see well. I believe that may be an after effect of the poison. I also can not move my right arm. I can feel it and your hand upon it, but to move the arm is useless. It will not obey. I believe that is because of the arrows. As my left are is fine. My knees are painful, I believe that were damaged when I was thrown over the great falls. Do not ask me how I survived for I do not know. I was.....not concious. I was told that I had been found at the bottom of the falls, unconscious, and was brought here as a prisoner of war. And since I....supposedly died at the top of the falls, I must have gone over them. I do not remember being found or brought here, all I remember is..." He looks like he was struggling to remember. Then he nods. "I remember saying my oath to the King, then nothing until I awoke here. I truely believed I was to die. I felt it." He shakes his head, reaching up to rub at it as a headache was starting. He hadn't had to speak so much in a while, or think, and his head and throat were starting to hurt. And he was thirsty as well.   
  
     She listens to his whole story, fascinate by it, especially when he remembers how they had met before. "We both are lucky that my brother and I are so close. Because he will come looking for me the instant I am missing." She felt a need to help him, knowing that if she didn't it would somehow being doing his brother wrong. She had helped his brother, now she would do her best to help him. Maybe that was why she was here, not the real reason, but the reason the Gods had sent her here. She moves back closer to him and starts to slowly work on his shoulder, hoping she would be able to give him relief as well as mobility. "Hold still, okay? I know this hurts a little, but I have a few pressure points that will help ease your pain." She gives him the lie she gave his brother, rushing on to take his mind off the reason he was feeling some relief. "Your brother will be so happy to hear that you are alive. He has been lost without you, Lord Boromir. Especially after your father..." But she stops, not wanting to say anymore, once more not wishing to speak ill of the dead, though she wished she could tell him what hell his brother had been through so far. "I am sure that we will not be here forever. Where ever we are, they brought me here for a reason, and by night when I do not return my brother will be notified and a search party will be sent out. He will not stop till he finds me, I know him well enough to say that. He will probably be a bit upset with me, leaving my sword and getting knocked in the head like I did. Both him and Faramir will look, though as I said, Faramir is back in Gondor now with King Aragorn." As she talks she keeps working on his shoulder, speaking in a soothing voice as well, hoping to ease any fears he might have. "You have been here a long time, but I do believe it won't be much longer."   
  
     He winces as she starts to work on his shoulder. It was indeed painful. But his mind is taken off his painful shoulder and what she was doing when she says something about his father. And it was while she was speaking of Faramir. With a heavy sigh he asks, "What did father do to him?" He knew Faramir was never wanted by father. He'd been an accident really. Though Boromir suspected it had been mother's doing for she always wanted another child. A daughter really but she was happy to have little Faramir. He always could make her laugh with his childlike ways. Ah if only father had noticed. Or maybe he had and that was the problem. He looks back at Eowyn, noticing she was not answering him, actually she wasn't even looking at him. He reaches out with his good hand and tilts her chin back. "Tell me. If you must speak ill then do so. I know my father's relationship with my brother."   
  
     She didn't want to meet his eyes, she didn't want him to see the pain of what had happened there. When he forces her to look at him, she does so reluctantly. "If you must know, then I will tell you as I was told, by both your brother and the little Hobbit that saved his life." She keeps working her hands over his shoulder and up and down his arm, manipulating the muscles, feeling out the tight spots as well as trying to slip things that were out of place, back in place. She speaks softly now, telling him everything she knew, even telling him what it had done to Faramir, ending with a soft sigh. "I fear the damage it has done your brother, Lord Boromir. Yet I know what finding you will do too. It will bring him more joy then anyone could give him in his time of troubles."   
  
     He sucks in his breathe in pain as she moves her hands over the bicep muscle in his right arm. Damn that had hurt. He grits his teeth as he listens to her, shaking his head, a deep sadness in his eyes. "So he did go completely mad, like I feared he would. I can not say I did not see it coming. He was getting more and more reckless before he sent me off to find the ring. I am glad he found peace, though I regret he did not tell Faramir what my brother needed to hear." Shaking his head he grabs her hand and pulls it away. "Please don't. At least not the arm. There is nothing you can do for it."   
  
     She looks at him seriously, frowning slightly. "I will stop, if you tell me one thing honestly. How does it feel? There may have been pain, but is it not feeling better now? For you can't fix it without a little pain. " It should have been helping him some, but maybe he was beyond her help, in which case it would be best to leave him be. She still did not attest to the things Gandalf and her brother said about her talent. She still believed that it only worked if the one she was working on allowed it to. So she would let him be, if he said it had not helped any.   
  
     "There is....a little less pain. But I still can not move it. I appreciate your help, I do. I just feel if there is no chance of moving it then why bother." He sighs deeply, a deep pain in his eyes. He would never be able to weald a sword again. Not with that arm anyway. "Will you tell me how you and my brother met? I do not think you would remember him from the visit. Father....kept him busy. Actually he did not even introduce him to your Uncle. And speaking of your Uncle, my condolences. He was a great King and even a greater man." Actually Denethor had disguised Faramir as a page. He still didn't understand why Denethor had felt the need to hide his youngest son from the king of Rohan. The man was always nice to him.   
  
     She takes his arm again. "You are surely Faramir's brother, for you are both as stubborn as an old mare! Now, if you feel a little less pain, then that is good. Let me continue and maybe you will feel even less pain. You have to give me time. Your brother did." She glares at him, more stubborn them he. So she once more starts to work on his arm, glad to know that it was working, if only he would let it work. She knew she would have to work on him in stages, but maybe, if she could get it to the point he had even the tiniest movement, then he would have hope and let her continue later on, when both had rested some more. "I met Faramir in Gondor the first time. He was shy then, not that he isn't shy now." She smiles softly as she thinks of him.   
  
     He watches her carefully, allowing her to work on his arm some more. He could tell she had feelings for Faramir. But how deep? "You love my brother?" He smiles when she blushes and nods. "And knowing Faramir he most likely is head over heels in love with you." He watches her closely for a moment, then says softly. "I can see why. You are quite beautiful."   
  
     She blushes at his words. "It is not beauty that he sees in me, at least I hope it is not just beauty. Thank you," she smiles tenderly at him in the darkness. "You and I share something, Lord Boromir. We share a love for a man who needs it most of all, it would seem."   
  
     He shifts a little on the cold wet floor and shrugs. "He would not have needed it if my father could have shown him love. But he never really has. Even when he was trying to be nice to Faramir, one could see it was all an act." With a shrug he sighs and rubs his head. "You do not have to be so formal with me."   
  
     "If you insist, then I will call you Boromir." She leans in slightly, bringing her body closer to his as she moves to her knees to get better leverage on his shoulder, massaging it from another angle that brings her right up against his side as she works on him. "I wonder how long I was out before waking. Do you remember them putting me in here? It would be nice if it were night, then we could look forward to a rescue." She smiles down at him tenderly. "Yes, I am confident on one. Where Faramir may not have gotten love from his father, I always got it from my brother. We looked out for each other, like you pointed out earlier. The reason I kicked you at such a young age." She blushes some more. "I am sorry for that, Boromir, I do not remember kicking you, I must have been young. Though if you ask my brother he would say I was always a spitfire."   
  
     He stiffens only a little when she gets close enough to him. He hadn't felt a woman beside him in a long time. So he couldn't help the soft sigh that escapes him. She felt nice. But he pushes those thoughts from his mind. This was the woman his brother loved. Best not to get those types of feelings for her. Even if she was beautiful and smelled good. He blinks and again pushes away those thoughts. "Do not trouble yourself. And you punched me." He smiles, then he frowns. "Is Faramir troubled a lot by father's death?"   
  
     "Yes, punched," she laughs, smiling down at him, not even thinking for a moment that her closeness would cause him any problems. She shifts around so that she is now pressed against his back as she works the muscles in front of his shoulder and along the side of his neck. "I wish it were lighter in here. It would help if I could see as well. But at least I can feel the knots. You have not been able to use your arm, so the muscles are going weak. You need to keep them strong." She pauses a few moments, then lets her breath out slowly. "Boromir," she says very softly. "It is not just his death that troubles Faramir, but yours. He has lived in your shadow a long time, so long that he doesn't think he can stand in the light alone. It will do him good when you return."   
  
     He shivers slightly when her breath passes by his ear. He bites his lip, frowning a little. No no. He would not do this. She was just a friend who was helping him. Yes. Just a friend. Just a friend who would be his sister-in-law. "If I do return, he would not be standing in my shadow again. For even though I am heir to the Stewardship, I will not take it from him. As I said before, he is the politician."   
  
     She moves around and sits down in front of him, her eyes searching his in the darkness. "I see that you mean what you say, and I am sure that Faramir will appreciate it. But he will want you by his side. So do not just walk away from it all. I am not going to say that I know your brother inside and out because I do not. He hides a lot of things from me. But I do know that he would never want to take what he thought was your place."   
  
     She gets up again and moves behind him, once more working on his shoulder, feeling how it was out of the socket with a muscle between it and the socket. She starts to manipulate it more, knowing it may be painful. "I know why you can not move your shoulder. It is because your arm has come out of the socket and there is a muscle between the bones, keeping it from going back in place. If this is going to heal at all, I will have to put it back in. It is going to hurt a lot." She says the last part softly, sympathetically, not wanting to cause him pain but knowing that she must. In his present state it was no wonder he did not know what was wrong with his arm, for it wasn't like he would go poking around his own arm. He had already once tried to stop her, but since she had been so stubborn... She looks around to find something for him to bite on, but can't. She tries to rip off part of the leather tie from her boots, but it is useless and the laces would be too small. With no other option, she rips at the hem of her dress, tearing a good section of it off and handing him the clean, slightly perfumey material. "Wad it up and bite on that. You must remain silent." She waits until he has the material between his teeth and then with a few swift movements, she moves the muscle out of the way and pops his shoulder back in. She makes the movements short and calculated, not wanting to cause him any more pain then she must. She then moves around him quickly, leaving her hand on his shoulder, starting to lightly rub against it. She was not trying to massage it now, not caring one way or the other if she was giving anything away, for right now all she was trying to do was heat up the muscles to give some sort of relief.   
  
     He looks at her and then nods, taking the material and folding it up. He places it between his teeth and waits. He'd had his leg set once while out on the battle field so he was no stranger to pain. But when she sets his shoulder, it was worse. He clamps his mouth down, keeping in the scream of pain that threatened to fall past his lips. Instead the only sound he makes is a deep moan of pain. There were tears in his eyes, that was how painful it was but he was not going to let them fall. He was a man. He could deal with pain.   
  
     When she sees the tears fall her heart instantly melts for this man. She leans in and wraps her arms around him tenderly, kneeling there and cradling his head against her breasts as she rocks slightly, humming and rubbing his back as if consoling a child. She cared not that he was dirty, smudging what little was still clean from her tumble into the cell. She only cared that he needed comfort and she wanted to give it to him. He was so like Faramir, more then either of them would know. She knew he was trying to be brave and not show his tears, but she did not think less of him that he was weeping. He was still awake and she would have surely fainted from the pain that must have caused. She rests her cheek on the top of his head, never once letting him go as she continues to tenderly rub his back. She starts to hum softly, a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was but a very small child. She didn't know why she suddenly remembered it, but she did and she let the sound come out only loud enough that he could hear it, hoping against hope that she was doing him some good. She knew that at least he would be able to start moving his arm again, at least once it healed more.   
  
     He wraps his good arm around her and holds her as she holds him. Yes he knew she was his brother's, but damnit she had started holding him first. And this way he could hide his face as he cried out his pain. That way, in his mind, he wouldn't feel so.....embarrassed. And he could cry for his father and poor Faramir. Which takes quite a while. He didn't know when it would stop as once he got started crying, it was very hard to stop. Finally though, her warmth and soft voice starts to sooth him. Finally he stops crying and just lays with his head against her. He felt better, and he has a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Eowyn and the way she was holding him. At that thought he quickly pulls away, reaches up to wipe at his eyes and cheeks. "Sorry. I....should have had better control.   
  
     She just keeps holding him as she feels the sops wrack his body. She felt for him and felt tears of her own silently slide down her cheeks. He had been through so much hell, then to learn of his father on top of it all had to be just horrible. Her heart goes out to him, her arms still holding him as she doesn't stop rubbing his back or humming softly the whole time. The only thing that changes is she sits down more so that he was half laying on her in order to keep his face hidden and her humming turns to soft words of comfort, telling him everything would be okay and other soft words of comfort. It was odd just how connected she felt with him as he let go of his demons, but she didn't think anything of it, for she was a compassionate person at heart. When he finally pulls away as if embarrassed she feels the need to dispel that feeling instantly so she reaches out and grasps his head in her hands, her thumbs brushing across his cheeks, clearing his tears from them. "Do not worry about control, for we all loose it at one point or another. And you have every right to break down. I am sure that the news I have brought has not helped your state of mind. When my Uncle died it felt as if a part of me had died. I did not cry at first, but when I did, with my brother in my room, I cried like a baby. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Tears have healing powers, so never fear them or be embarrassed by them. Especially in front of me. Please, Boromir, I do not think less of you." She smiles tenderly at him, wanting to sooth his feelings. She assumed the connection that she felt with him was because of his brother and because of her soft heart, never once thinking anything less of it. Nor anything more.   
  
     He nods, watching her closely. He liked her touch. Maybe a little too much. Damnit she was his brother's love. Not his. Pulling back a little, though not enough to make her feel bad, he nods again. "Thank you. I have not cried like that in a while. I...." He stops as his hearing, which was always tuned to sounds outside the cell, pick up the sound of boots clicking on stone. "Someone is coming." He slowly starts to move away from the door, till he gets to a spot, then he reaches above him and grabs hold of a piece of rock that was jutting out of the wall. He uses that to pull himself up into a standing position, wincing as his knees protest the movement. It was always painful to stand. Even more painful to try and walk. But he does stand. And he does walk, though with quite an obvious limp. He watches the door, noticing Eowyn had moved beside him again. "They either are delivering food, or coming for you. They do not take me out of here. They much rather keep me penned up." His stomach growls as he thinks of food. "I hope it is food....."   
  
     She moves over to stand by him then shifts slightly, standing between him and the door, her hands going on her hips as she stares coldly at the door. "Now I might be able to see my attacker." She doesn't move, just listens and watches the door as it opens, keeping her body between him and the door unknowingly.   
  
     He smiles slightly, amused, but also touched, that she would stand in his defense. When the door opens and he sees three men standing there he snorts. They'd come for Eowyn. That was obvious for many reasons. But the main two being there were three of them and there was no tray of food. So when two men come in and try grabbing Eowyn, he is about to try and get them away from her when Eowyn pretty much protects herself. He smiles, looking at the girl, for she was much younger than himself, and thinks how he would very much like a woman just like her. He looks back at the door as the third man laughs and enters. He hears Eowyn gasp and wonders for a moment why she would look stunned and afraid of the new man. He had no idea who this man was, and maybe if he did he would have been a little more quick in stepping in front of Eowyn. But he wasn't so with Eowyn frozen with shock it was easy for the man, Grima Wormtongue, to grab her arm and place a cloth over her mouth. As for Boromir, as hard as he tried the second he lunged at the man his legs gave out under him and he fell to a heap on the floor. As the man starts dragging Eowyn from the room, Eowyn looked like she was in a daze now, he tries to crawl forward, actually managing to get a swift punch at the man's leg. That was before the other two managed to get over their pain. He feels the pain as a foot comes in contact hard with his ribs and another with head. He lays with his back against the wall, coughing a little and watching helplessly as Eowyn is taken from the room. He watches and then is suddenly dragged back to his own pain when one of the men left behind kicks his shoulder, the bad one. The pain was excruciating and it was the pain, not the kick to his face, that knocks him out, though the kick probably would have too. So he is left there, bleeding from his mouth and nose, unconscious, while the men leave to follow after their boss.   
  
     When the men come after her, she smirks, snorting and fighting back. She was pretty good at hand to hand combat thanks to her brother and her Uncle. She honestly wasn't trying to protect herself, she was trying to protect Boromir. She knew that the work she had done on his shoulder could so easily be reversed if they attacked in the right spots. As one of the men advance on her, she sees the other go around to her right. Trying to keep an eye on both is hard and when the first lunges she kicks, turning to punch the second guy in the nose, effortlessly breaking it. She could hear the bone crunch and the sight of blood in the darkness brought a second wind to her as she twirls to send a punch to the first man's gut. He doubles over in pain, the second man holding his nose and coming after her. She gives a roundhouse kick to the back, pushing the second man back onto his ass with a thump. When the third man enters the dim light she blinks and loses her concentration. "WORMTONGUE!" she gasps, shocked. No sooner did she have the name out then there was a cloth with something stinky on it. She tries to hold her breath, struggling against him, getting a good elbow into his gut, smiling at the sound of his grunt. But soon her eyes are burning and her chest is burning and she can't help it, she gasps for air. That is all it takes and she goes limp, her stomach turning as her head spins. She didn't know if she was coming or going as she is dragged from the room. All she could think of was that at least he hadn't come for Boromir, her thoughts still on protecting the injured man more then herself. 


	26. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Notes:     _I know that you are all waiting patiently, well except for ME132 who would love to have an endless supply ;) however with Liam working, it is slower getting more out. So I am posting one last chapter today. He doesn't work tonight, so if my back doesn't have me in the hospital by morning, there will be more posted tomorrow. If I do have to go to the hospital, you may not have anything new for some time. Here is hoping I make it through tomorrow. ;)_**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 26***************

  
  
     Wormtongue smirks as the men take Eowyn between them and drag her, not very nicely, down the dungeon hall and then up the long winding staircase that follows. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reach the room they wanted to go into. Pushing the door open he moves inside and then smirks as the men follow with Eowyn. "Leave here there on the floor. But chain her up. Yes yes. Perfect. Now leave." He smirks and waits, watching Eowyn closely. When the sedative begins to wear off, it was not a powerful one, just one that would make her easy to handle. The real problem had been getting the cloth over her nose and mouth. That was why he had accompanied the men. She wouldn't be expecting him. When she begins to stir he grins more. "Hello my precious Eowyn." When she looks up at him, then managed to lunge at him he just laughs. The shackles around her wrists, that were attached to chains embedded deep into the stone floor, kept her 2 feet away from him, which meant even with her lunging at him he was safe. "Did I not tell you my Dear, that you were mine? And now I hear you are betrothed to that disgusting little weakling, Faramir of Gondor? Come now. I thought you had much better taste than that?" He walks in a circle around her, always staying two feet away from her at each angle. He glances up at someone else, who was staying in the shadows, watching.   
  
     Indeed she was out of it the whole time she was being taken elsewhere. She could not think of why he would do this. "You are a monster! Who do you think you are? Do you realize that when my brother finds out what you have done he will have you hanging by your testicles from the highest tree in Rohan!" She growls again like an animal, once more lunging him. But it was doing her no good, she was definitely well tied to the floor. "I will have your head on a platter when I get free from here! Do you hear me, Wormtongue! I do not care what you said, I am not yours for the taking! I have been spoken for by Lord Faramir! He is not only better then you, but he is smarter and you will learn that soon enough when he finds me and gives me your head on a platter as my wedding gift!" She lunges at him again, pulling and yanking at the chains. "Let me go! Or are you afraid of what a woman could do to you? Not afraid are you?" The last is said with a sarcastic laugh.   
  
     He laughs and shakes his head. "Only a stupid man would give into that, Eowyn. I know you. I know your abilities. Why do you think I let those men go in first? Now, I do not think your Lord Faramir is such a smart man. If he was he would have been smarter in battle. If he was he would have never let Gandalf into the secret archives of Minas Tirith. And if he was so smart he would have known his brother to be alive. Ah but then again, dreams are so easily planted." He grins and once again looks at the shadows as he hears the soft laugh. Looking back at Eowyn he shakes his head. "Your brother will never find you, nor will your beloved Lord Faramir. And if they do, well....I believe it will be their heads on the platters, presented to both you and the vile creature down in the dungeons. Ah yes. I will not speak of why he is here. Though he is very valuable. To both King and Steward of Gondor. So obviously it is a good thing my orcs found....yes yes. Sorry. My Lord's orcs found him when they did." He shakes his head, sighing. "One would think a ranger and King, who was raised by elves, would know how to detect which poison is used. Or if any at all."   
  
     She glares at him, hearing the laugh and hearing the changes in speech. She had caught the part about HIS Lord. "Who are you working for, Wormtongue?"   
  
     He smirks and is about to shake his head no when his Master answers Eowyn instead. He steps back, bowing his head.   
  
     "He obeys me." Saruman steps out of the shadows and into view, a slight smirk on his face when he sees Eowyn's shock. "Oh please. Gandalf may have broken my staff but there are many way to build a staff." He taps his on the floor, smirking some more. "And there are tunnels out of Isengard that those moronic pieces of wood did not know about." He shakes his head, and when she asks him why they kept her and Boromir prisoners he grins all the more. "It is simple my Dear. You and Lord Boromir are bargaining chips. You are valuable to the King of Rohan and the King of Gondor, as well as the Steward of Gondor. Boromir is valuable to Aragorn and Faramir. So you see, I could rule over both Rohan and Gondor, IF I wanted to. But that is not what I wish. No. You will see in time what it is I wish to do. As will all of Middle-Earth."   
  
     She glares at him when he finishes, then lunges against the chains. "You will not get away with this! I am not valuable to the King of Gondor anymore, and the Steward will not give in to your demands!" At least she hoped he wouldn't. She loved him very much and hoped that he would still not give in.   
  
     Saruman laughs and shakes his head. "Silly girl. You are a good friend to the King of Gondor. So therefore you are valuable to him. But enough talk. Grima will take you back to your cell...but first." He nods and stands back, moving back into the shadows and disappearing again.   
  
     Wormtongue smirks and steps forward, moving into her line of attack. But when she lunges for him again she is suddenly frozen in midair. Saruman had caught her with his magic, making it easy for Grima to take a few pieces of material off her shirt. "I apologize for this my precious." He drags one of his nail across her arm, breaking the skin, leaving a little gouge. It was bleeding enough to work. He takes the material he ripped off her shirt and gets her blood on them, enough to make it look bad. Then he produces a cloth from his pocket and places it over her mouth and nose, smiling when she once again goes dazed. He steps back, nodding to the men who come in as Eowyn crumples to the floor. "Take her back to the cell." He then turns and leaves the room with Saruman, leaving the men to unshackle Eowyn and take her back to the cell.   
  
     She doesn't know how long she is out this time, not even feeling as she was picked up and chucked back into the cell with Boromir. She moans, feeling as if a hammer was pounding in her head, the pain on her arm like a burning where he had cut her. Both awaken her slowly. She moans and blinks her eyes, realizing that her head wasn't on the cold hard floor of the cell but in something soft. She moans again, moving her head slightly, blinking and trying to see. It was Boromir's lap her head rested in and that causes a smile to touch her lips. She knew the pain he was in, yet he had felt the need to make sure she was okay. So like his brother he was, both strong and gentle at the same time. "How long have I been out?" she croaks dryly.   
  
     He looks down at her as he notices she was starting to wake up. He gently strokes her hair, waiting until she opens her eyes. When she asks her question he shrugs, his right arm moving slightly, though it was hardly visible and caused a great amount of pain, which he ignores. "Well....I do not know. I awoke after you were brought back. And I lose track of time very easily in here. I do not even know if it is day or night." He touches her cheek gently. "How do you feel? I see they cut your arm. I wrapped it. I would do more but I have nothing more."   
  
     She lifts her arm, seeing the bandage there and nods. "No, you did just fine." With a sigh she drops her arm and struggles to sit up, groaning and instantly putting her head in her hands. "Whatever it is they use to knock me out leaves a very bad headache." She glances sideways at him. "I know who has us and why they have us. Saruman is behind this. We are merely bargaining chips." She snorts. "He thinks that he has the King of Gondor in his pocket." She shakes her head. "That was one thing that I couldn't ever explain to your brother. As much as I loved Aragorn, his heart always belonged to Arwen. He pretended for awhile, but in the end, we both knew. I much rather like it this way.... " She groans again, closing her eyes. "Anyway, he also thinks that he has the King of Rohan in his pocket. But my brother will not give in to his demands, as I would not for him. We know how dangerous life can be, and how dangerous our standing can be. He will not give in, even if he believes I would die. Because he knows that I would probably die anyway, for Saruman won't let me walk."   
  
     He reaches over and rubs her back lightly. "Is that who it is? They always stay to my right so I can never quite make out who it is." He sighs and rubs his hand against the back of her neck. "My brother, as smart as he is, will do whatever he can to find you. That includes going off on his own. But....I think I might have a solution..." He pulls his hand away from her neck, which he had been massaging, and pulls something from under a loose piece of stone on the floor. He holds it out to her, smiling slightly. "I must thank the soldier who taught me how to pickpocket." In his hand was the key to their cell door.   
  
     She turns and looks at him curiously, then her eyes go to his hand and she reached out, covering his fingers over the key, looking quickly back to the door then to him again. "Keep it safe, we have to time it just right, go at night." She shakes her head as if to say she knew what he was going to say. "It was coming on night when I was taken up there, do you know the patterns of the guards? Is there a longer break at one time then at another? If you don't know yet, then we need to stay here and watch for a full day, then we can gage. A day may seem a lifetime to us, but it will only be but a day, in which time you can rest up and make sure you can walk. I will help as much as I can. We mustn't let your brother have the chance to come, he will only fall to Saruman too. He wants the kingdoms and your brother can't give him that, but my brother can and Aragorn can." She shakes her head sadly. "So he thinks. It does no good to tell him that it will not work. Not for two little souls would a King hand over his Kingdom."   
  
     He puts the key back into it's hiding spot, then he sighs and lays down on the floor. His back hurt from sitting up. But his side and shoulder hurt as well. Oh and his head. His jaw and nose hurt. And he was sure there was a bump on his head. But he didn't want to tell her that. "They will not come for.....I do not know. They fed me two days ago. It could be a day or two before they return to feed me again." He sees her look. "Do not ask me how I have survived. Please, I do not wish to speak of it."   
  
     She moves over to sit by him, gently picking his head up and putting it in her lap this time. "I will not ask then, Boromir. But I do want you to rest." She starts to gently rub his back and side, only meaning to give him comfort. "I will count the minutes, you sleep. You will need to be fully rested before we try to escape. It is not just them that we are waiting on now, but you as well."   
  
     He closes his eyes, sighing softly as her hands begin to sooth him. "It perhaps would be best if you left me here then. I have a hard time walking." He smiles when she tells him that was not going to happen. That they would both be leaving this place together. It is those words and the feel of her hand on his back that cause him to fall asleep. 


	27. Battered But Not Broken

**Author's Notes:    _It was Liam's night off, so we got several pages written. Enjoy, it may be the last for awhile._**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 27***************

  
  
     She was beginning to worry about him, the long hours she sat there, trying her best to bring him some sort of comfort. But she had sat there, counting the minutes, the hours as they passed, making note of them with a rock on the floor, lines she would later erase before leaving. But every time they would walk by the door, or look in, she marked it. She had a 12 hour cycle, but they would need the other 12 to be certain. He had only awoken once, to moan something about his back at which time she moved her hands there and with a sigh he had fallen asleep. Now as she waited for him to awaken, she kept her hands moving across his body, hoping to help him in any way. She would carry him if she had to. She would not leave him here.   
  
     He groans softly as he finally starts to come awake on his own. He felt odd. For one his head was on something soft, and something warm was rubbing against his shoulder. Then he remembers and a soft smile crosses his face. It was Eowyn. Ah he could get used to this. But then he remembers something else. She was betrothed to Faramir. He ignores the new feeling rising in him, jealousy, and instead pulls away and sits up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes with his left hand. "How long have I been asleep? And forgive me but I must say, you are much nicer to wake up to than an empty cell. And a good pillow as well. Did you sleep at all?"   
  
     She shakes her head, smiling, glad to see that he was in good spirits after his sleep. "No, but I do not need sleep, you did. You have been asleep about 12 hours, as far as I can tell. I have been counting the minutes and the rounds. There are a few times that they are gone at longer periods. However, we still need the next 12 hours, just to make sure." She sighs and puts her head back against the wall, closing her eyes wearily. "I may need you to count a little while, you can guess the minutes, if you listen to your heart. I know you have been in here a long time. That makes you loose track." She opens her eyes and sits up, holding her hand out for his. When he takes her hand she puts it against her breast. "Count from here, listen to the beats." She sighs again as she lays her head back on the wall, her hands dropping from his, but not removing it. "Just count the beats for a little while. Mark when they come around. I need but a few minutes."   
  
     He nods but he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at where his hand was. Oh this had to be a dream. He quickly pulls his hand away. "Yes. I will do that." He shifts around till he is sitting beside her, then he puts his good arm around her. "You can rest your head on my shoulder if you'd like."   
  
     She lays her head on his shoulder and in minutes is asleep.   
  
     Instead of counting with his hand on her heart he instead just counts in his head. Since she was leaned against him but sitting up he was able to use his left hand, so he marks off each minute with a piece of stone. When he gets to an hour he marks that off as well. He keeps this up, listening for the men as he counts, marking on the floor in another section when he hears one pass or nearby.   
  
     Her sleep is fitful though, she finds no peace in it. In her mind there are images of Faramir, his smiling face turned to her, the love shining clearly in his eyes. She whispers his name in her sleep as she snuggles closer to Boromir. The images change, causing a moan to pass her lips as she pictures his face, sweaty from their lovemaking. She could almost feel his arms wrapped around her, her legs around him as she sits in his lap, speaking softly to him in the aftermath. They were pleasant images, but images that soon change, change to something, someone, different. She didn't remember meeting Boromir as a child, the images she sees of his face are all from the dungeon, the dirt and grime from their cell wiped across his brow. She reaches out, wanting so clean the blood and dirt from his face. This time it is his name on her lips as she moans in her sleep. His face is almost instantly changed to one of her brother. His face causes her to cry in her sleep, for his was filled with worry and saddness. She knew she was causing that face, causing the pain that was reflected there. And it broke her heart to know that. It also jolts her awake when he cries her name. She sits straight up, blinking and sweating, pushing her hair from her forehead and trying to catch her breath. She hears Boromir calling her name softly and at first she thinks it too was a figment of the dream she just came from, that is until she feels his hand on her back. Instantly she turns and burrows her head into his chest, her tears silent, tearing at her soul. "I saw Eomer. He is worried for me. We have to get out of here, Boromir. We have to get out before my brother indeed does something stupid. He knows I am gone and is looking for me. I can not endanger him any longer.   
  
     He looks at her when he hears his name, a smile crossing his lips. He very much liked holding her like he was. Maybe in time he would hold her more while she slept. But then he remembers about Faramir and is filled with not only jealousy but guilt as well. With a deep sigh he continues counting off the minutes, waiting. When Eowyn wakes up he reaches out and touches her back, rubbing it lightly. "Eowyn?" He wraps his arm around her when she buries her head against his chest. "Do not cry, Eowyn. We will escape. I have been counting. No one has come this way for a long time. We could leave now."   
  
     She wipes at her eyes, shaking her head. "No, if they have not been this way for a long time, then we must wait till they come once more. We have to leave a few minutes after they stop by, so they don't check on us. Show me what you have counted, I hope I haven't slept too long." She tries to busy her mind with the minutes and hours, the marks he had on the ground compared with the ones that she had made. So far they followed a definite pattern. If they came by in 15 minutes, then it would be another 2 hours before someone came by, according to what they had down so far. That would be the time to sneak out. For the first time since she had found herself down in this hole, she had a glimmer of hope. She pushes away the images of her dreams, not wanting to think what they all might mean, only focusing on that of her brother. She needed to get out, she didn't need her brother doing something foolish. Nor Faramir. Though she knew that there was not enough time passed that he would even know she was missing. Even if Eomer sent his fastest riders he still would not know she was right now in danger. For some reason that saddens her heart even more and she stares through the tears at the ground, watching as a few drop to wet the marks. "He does not even know I am missing." She says it so softly that Boromir may not even hear, for she hadn't meant to even say it out loud. Her heart broke, once more cursing the fact that he had to be in Gondor, away from her.   
  
     He looks at Eowyn as he sees her tears hit the floor. He gives her a confused look. "Who does not know? My brother? Oh I am sure he knows." He sees her look and shrugs, frowning. "He knew when mother died and that was with father banning him from the room. He knew when I supposedly died. Or so that's what they tell me. He knows a lot of things. I do not know how or why but he does. So he more than likely knows you are not safe and is more than likely either on his way to Rohan, or pacing a ditch into the floor of his study, while trying to decide if he should leave or stay."   
  
     She shakes her head, defeat in her eyes. "No, Boromir, he does not know. He is blind to it, but that is just how it is. Because he is there, and I am here." She gives a laugh that is humorless. "It will always be that way, for now. He has things he must do for Gondor, I have things that I must do for Rohan. Boromir, it is something that I have to just come to terms with. We will be apart for a long time. Even when married, he will be there and I will be here. That is the only way it can be." She gets up and starts to pace.   
  
     He watches her, frowning slightly. And the words are out of his mouth before he knows it. "Then why are you marrying him if it will just make you miserable?" He notices a thought that passes through his mind. If she was married to him, he would never be away from her for more than a day.   
  
     She turns and looks at him, speaking softly. "Because I love him and he loves me. We do things for the one we love without thinking. We do it because we love them. So if I can only see him one day a year, then so be it. I rather be one day a year with a man I love then never love at all. With love comes pain, that is the cruel facts." She hears a noise at the door and moves again between him and the door, once more in a protective gesture. "Shhh," she whispers. She holds her breath as the key turns in the lock, knowing that after this, it would be a few hours till they came around again. Yet now she had to hope that she wasn't going to be taken, it would make them have to start all over when she returned, if she returned.   
  
     He frowns, shaking his head, about to say something when she tells him not to. He stays silent, watching as the door opens and a tray is shoved across the floor. His eyes widen and he starts to move but is stopped by Eowyn. When the door is closed again, he scrambles over across the floor to the tray and looks at the contents. He picks up a piece of bread and starts pulling the mold off it. "I think they feed me their garbage."   
  
     She looks at what they had been feeding him and shakes her head sadly. She had eaten far less when at Helms Deep yet had still eaten better. "Soon, Dear Boromir," she says as she kneels by him. "Soon you will have a feast for a King. I will see to that myself." She leans in and kisses his forehead then turns and stands. She starts to pace again, trying to think of how, once past the door, they would get farther. "Eat, you will need the strength, then we will leave." She saw nothing in the room to help them, not even something for him to use as a crutch. She was strong though, so she was not worried, she could probably carry him if she had to.   
  
     He finishes pulling all the mold he could see off the piece of bread, holding it up close to his face a few times to see it. When he is sure it was ok he starts to eat, eating like a man who hadn't have any food in a long time. And that was just what he was. Hungry, starving. He looks at her, holding up a piece of bread he had just pulled mold off of. "Hungry?" He leaves the meat, not even bothering with it. Even his stomach couldn't deal with rotten meat. Just the smell sometimes made him sick.   
  
     She shakes her head, pushing his hand back to at him. "I ate yesterday. You need to eat today. I am fine. You need the strength more then me because this isn't going to be easy on either of us. And for that, I say sorry ahead of time, and forgive me if I get upset or yell at you to get you going." She gives him a playful smile to let him know that she was just joking with him. She noticed how he was avoiding the meat and could smell why. Even a few feet away it was bad. She points to the potato, which she was sure was probably hard as a rock. "If you can stomach that, you should eat it, to be on the safe side. I don't want you dying before I can get you back to the Golden Hall and real food."   
  
     He looks at where she is pointing and picks up the potato. "I would much rather hide it and use it as a weapon." He knocks the potato on the floor. "Hard as a rock." He shrugs, his right shoulder moving slightly, and then brings the potato up to his mouth and tries to carefully take a bite out of it. He makes a face and pulls it away, shaking his head. He had got a little bit off, but it tasted terrible. Oh well. It was food.   
  
     She falls to her knees in front of him, her heart going out to this man, who had gone through so much with no hope of ever being rescued. She takes his head in her hands and smiles a tearful smile at him. "Boromir, it will soon all be over. Have faith, because even though no one knew you were here, I have found you now, and I will make it right." Then without thinking she leans in and kisses him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, yet it wasn't a brotherly kiss either. It was a kiss to seal a promise, filled with softness, tenderness, and hope. A kiss to try to heal a wound she knew she could not. Even though none of it was her fault, she felt as if it were, as if somehow she and all of Gondor had failed him. She would make it right, if it was the last thing she did.   
  
     When she kisses him his eyes widen and he can do nothing more than to just sit there. When she pulls back he stares at her. Why had she done that? He had to admit it had been nice. Again that guilty feeling creeps up inside him and he looks away from her, smiling slightly. "I am done eating." He no longer had an appetite. All he could think about was what Faramir might think if he saw Eowyn kissing him. Pushing those thoughts aside he smiles at her. "We should go now. I do not wish to stay in this cell any longer."   
  
     She doesn't take his pulling away from her as a bad sign, merely as a man intent on getting out of a place he had been for too long. She smiles and stands, holding her hand out to him. She takes his hand, putting her other hand on his forearm and almost pulling him to his feet alone. She puts up a hand as if to stop him. "Hold on a moment." Making sure that he was leaning against the wall, she reaches down and gets the key, holding it out to him with a wink. "We are going to need this." Then she moves next to him and puts an arm around his waist. "Come on, we may have time before they find us, but we don't know how far we have to go before we are safe and you can not run."   
  
     "I can hardly walk." He lets her help him to the door and after listening for a moment he carefully unlocks the cell door and lets her pull it open before he looks out. There was one guard but he was currently asleep. Looking back at Eowyn he whispers, "Come on." He lets her help him out of the cell, then looks around. He starts to feel slightly panicked. Where now?   
  
     She can almost feel his panic as he seems to stiffen. She turns her head ever so slightly and kisses his cheek, trying to get him to be a little more calm, not knowing if a simple kiss would work, but she didn't want to speak. So she lets the kiss speak for her. It at least draws his attention to her and using her free hand she puts a finger on his lips, indicating he shouldn't speak. Then she just goes by her gut. She knew they were under ground, so they needed to go up. She had an uncanny sense of direction though it probably wasn't going to do them any good as she didn't know where the danger was but she did know they needed to go up. There were three ways to go. Straight, to the left, or to the right. She closes her eyes and listens. Nothing. They would have to chance it. She nods to him, indicating they go straight. She tightens her arm around his middle and starts to slowly walk forward, listening carefully to anything that might be danger.   
  
     When she kisses his cheek he turns and looks at her, about to say something but stops when she puts her finger against his lips. He nods, knowing what she meant, so he doesn't say anything, just follows as she helps him along. He hoped she knew where she was going. And when they reach a old stone staircase he smiles slightly. This had to be the way out. He starts up the stairs with her, going slow since this was the first time he had to climb any type of stairs since his trip over the falls. By the time they had gone up two stories, or what seemed like it, he has to stop. His knees were killing him, so much so that he was having trouble bending them.   
  
     She shifts her weight, pulling more of his weight against her. When he starts to protest, she glares at him, letting him know that she would not stand for any argument. Then she motions for him to lean more on her, when he pauses her eyes narrow more and a fire burns in them. She was not a weakling and the adrenalin was already pumping through her from the fear of getting caught, so she was stronger then normal. She would do what it took, even if that meant carrying him. Or die trying to.   
  
     She lets him rest a moment more, then tucking her shoulder under his arm more and pulling him tighter against her, taking more of his weight as she has him use her as a crutch. They keep going, the air starting to not be so damp and muggy. That little fact gave her hope, and the hope was all she needed to keep pulling him up the stairs. The next flight that is exactly what she was forced to do, pull him up each stair, slowly and painfully, though she didn't feel the pain now, she would later. Right now all she could think about was not stopping, because if they stopped she wouldn't get started again. And she knew he couldn't take another step up.   
  
     He winces when she helps him back up. But he doesn't make a sound. No. He was a soldier. A little pain wouldn't stop him. So he starts to climb the stairs more on his own, not leaning on her so much. He doesn't know how much time passes before they reach the first door. He looks at her as they stop and whispers. "In there?"   
  
     She looks at the door and nods. If they were lucky, this would be the door out, but she knew the most she could hope for was that it was the door to the first floor. She leans her ear against the door, listening, closing her eyes as she listens. Finally with a nod she opens the door and looks around. Seeing it clear she lets out a slow breath. "Come," she mouths, then smiles for he didn't have much say in the matter as she drags him through the door. Once through she doesn't stop, going forward, not wanting to stop till they were across the open hall and around the corner of the farthest walkway. Once there she pauses, leaning him back against the wall. "Can you hold yourself up?" she mouths to him.   
  
     He nods and leans back against the wall, breathing heavily. His whole body was filled with pain. His head was spinning as well. He felt sick to his stomach but he ignores all that and watches as she quietly and quickly moves around, searching for a window or a way out. He stiffens suddenly as he hears footsteps.   
  
     She had to find something that would show her the way, she felt like he was relying on her and when the footsteps come, she hears them too. Quickly and silently she moves back to him, looking to the right she grabs him and half drags, half helps him through a door. She closes it silently and leans against it, her ear to the door, listening for anything. She hears the footsteps pass and she turns, smiling at him. That is when she sees them. Boromir was on his knees, his head bowed almost in defeat or pain, she knew not which. And standing over him was the ugliest orc she had ever seen, his sword held high. She reacts, not even thinking as she grabs the first thing she can get her hands on, a wooden chair that sat by the door. Running at the creature, not making a sound she smashes the chair down on it's head just as it brings it's sword down on Boromir. It grunts and the sword drops, but she hears Boromir also grunts and she knew he had been cut. NO! NO! They were not going to take him! Not now! Not when she just found him! She was still holding a piece of the broken chair leg and she jabs it at the orc, stabbing it through the neck, silencing it as well as killing it. It falls to the ground and she looks around quickly for others, but he had been a single one and her eyes light on the reason he had been there. There was a window that was half boarded up, a hammer laying near it. The thing must have been in the process of boarding it up. She rushes over and carefully looks out, drawing back quickly before she is seen. Damn! There were more out there, she wasn't sure how they would get out. THEY! She runs over to Boromir, dropping to her knees and gathering him up against her chest. "Boromir! Boromir! Please! Speak to me!" She brushes the hair back from his eyes in a caressing manner, her face full of worry that he was injured or worse, dead. "Boromir?" She whispers softly as their eyes connect, her's briefly flicking to his lips, then back to his eyes, searching for answers, some to questions she did not know.   
  
     He lets her pull him into the room but when she lets go of his arm he stumbles and falls to his knees. His good eye focuses on something and he slowly looks up from the large foot and straight into the face of an orc. Oh no no no. This was not good at all. He starts to try and move away but the troll grabs his bad shoulder as it reaches for it's sword. He gasps and then grits his teeth against the pain. He bows his head as he sees the sword flashing. He should have known this wouldn't work. He squeezes his eyes shut, wincing as he feels the cold steel cut into his shoulder. He faints before it can get more than an inch in. So he misses Eowyn coming to his rescue. He doesn't awake until she moves him and the pain flares in his shoulder again. He opens his eyes and looks up at her, smiling slightly, though he was obviously in pain. "I think....we should find another way."   
  
     She was crying now, but she didn't care. He was alive! She kisses him again and then rests her forehead against his. "I think we might be able to make it out the window. They were boarding it up. I don't know if we should trust leaving the room. Come, I will help you up, we can check the window again. I saw a few orcs out there, but they could be gone by now." She kisses his forehead, a sigh escaping her lips against his forehead, a sigh that was like a breath of hope. She swallows and gets up, once more grabbing his hand and his forearm, this time having to lean back as she pulled him up, and the moment he was to his feet again she had her body under his arm. "Lean on me, do not be afraid." She helps him to the window, motioning out it. "It is dark, it will make it easier."   
  
     He winces when she takes his arm, pulling on the cut on his shoulder. But he ignores it. Actually his mind was on that kiss she had given him. She was kissing him more and he had to admit, he liked it very much. Looking at the window he nods and then tries to get out it. But he can't seem to so he looks at her. "Help?"   
  
     Luckily the bottom part of the window was not boarded or she would be having a lot more problems then she did. As it was, she nods to him and looks outside. They seemed to be alone, the lights to the right of the building were gone. Putting her arms around his waist she gives a huge shove, not caring how it looked or what she was touch as she grabs his butt next and pushes even harder, till finally she has him out the window with an grunt. Taking several deep breaths, she jumps out the window after him, hoping he had rolled out of the way.   
  
     He had indeed rolled out of the way. Actually slide was more like it. As the minute his body came free from the window he had gone sliding straight down the muddy embankment. He had tries to stop his decent by grabbing onto a rock or branch but the rocks were too slippery and the branches broke. So he really has no way to stop himself. And when he hits the icy cold water of the river he gasps and then coughs as he surfaces. He tries to keep his head above water. But it was hard with only one arm. But he battles along, wincing when his body goes over the rapids. He soon blacks out, the pain and ice cold water causing him to lose consciousness.   
  
     It was too dark for her to see there was a slope, but she felt it the instant she hit it. The wind is knocked out of her and she is dizzy, but then her surroundings come in clearer as she is lashed at by the branches trying to tear at her clothing and skin as she slides down the muddy bank. She doesn't dare scream for fear of drawing attention to them, but like Boromir she tries to grab onto something to slow her decent. But it is to no avail, everything she touched slipped through her hands, ripping into her palms. She winces as she feels a branch slice the side of her face open, a fleeting thought that that was going to leave a scar passing through her mind right before she went sailing into the air. The next moment she was in icey water, sucking in her breath from the shock as she goes under.   
  
     She struggles to get to the surface, sputtering and spitting as she reaches it. She wanted to scream for Boromir, yet still she dare not. She tries looking around for him, struggling agianst the current that kept pulling her under. She slams into a rock, wincing as she feels something break. The pain was gone almost instantly, covered by the numbness of the intense cold that was taking over her body. She had to find Boromir, it was the only thought in her mind. Once more she slams into another rock, this one bigger, lifting her out of the water slightly, giving her a better view for a moment. That was when she sees his head, bobbing in the water just a little ways in front of her.   
  
     BOROMIR! Her mind screamed for him as she saw his head go under. NO! NO! She had to get to him! She struggles now to swim with the water, her broken wrist causing her a lot of pain, but she grits her teeth and plows on through the water.   
  
     She reaches him just as he is going under for the last time, grabbing him with her good hand and wrapping her arm around his neck. She was lucky he was out cold, for it kept him from struggling against her. They both slam into a few more rocks and she thinks for a moment she is going to loose him. But then almost as suddenly as the ride had started it ends. The rapids become smaller then nothing.   
  
     She lays back in the cold water, knowing they had to get out before they both froze to death. However she knew she also had to push it to the last second, getting out right before she lost it. Because the longer she was able to let the water carry them away from Saruman, the closer they would be to help, she hoped.   
  
     He stays unconscious, not feeling her holding him or even the ice cold water. And when they do finally wash up on shore, he still doesn't awake. His body however shivers and shakes, trying to get warm. He looked cleaner though, which also showed the many scratches and cuts he had, including the new one he got from the orc, his cut shoulder, that was oozing blood.   
  
     She had pulled them to the shore several miles down the river, laying there panting and shivering along with him. However she knew they could not lay there forever, she needed to get him up and moving.   
  
     Sitting up, she rips once more at her gown, this time to tear off a piece long enough to wrap up his shoulder. She had to stop the bleeding. Then she starts to rub his arms and chest, calling out to him softly.   
  
     "Boromir, Boromir, wake up. I need you to wake up." She keeps rubbing at his arms and chest, trying to get his circulation going. "Boromir, please wake up. I need you to wake up long enough to get up." She didn't know if she could do it, as bruised and scraped and sore as she was, but she was going to have to lift him if he couldn't limp on his own. They would soon find them missing and if they were to succeed, they had to keep going until they were well away from them.   
  
     He moans softly, his head moving from side to side as he slowly comes out of it. He opens his eyes and slowly look up at Eowyn. "Eowyn?" He says her name softly, then tries to speak again, though it's not as clear this time because his teeth kept chattering. "I.....think....." He stops talking when she touches his mouth and tells him not to speak. He sits up, coughing and nodding when she asks him if he could get up. "I think so." He lets her help him up, then slowly limps along with her, frowning as he notices the blood on her cheek. "You are hurt......" He stops and looks her over.   
  
     She stops him, shaking her head and putting her hand on his chin, moving his head to look at her. "Boromir, I am okay. A few bruises and cuts, far less then you. So come on, we have to keep going. I know it hurts, trust me, I know. But we have to keep going." Her eyes implore him, begging to keep going. "I need to get you home."   
  
     He nods, letting her help him to walk again. He winces as his sore body protests the movements. He knew she wished that they could go faster but his body just wouldn't move any faster than it was. But he manages to limp along with her until she stops, hours later. He drops down with his back against a tree and slumps over, so exhausted and filled with pain that he actually topples over onto his side. But at least he felt warmer. He was covered in sweat. "Eowyn?" It was barely a whisper, but with his good eye so close to the ground he couldn't see much.   
  
     She was as tired as him, but when she falls to the ground it isn't to topple on her side. She falls forward, tears of frustration and pain coursing down her cheeks. When she hears her name she is instantly up and by his side. She very tenderly pick him up, moving him so that he was as comfortable as she could get him, laying his head in her lap. "Yes, Boromir?" She smiles down at him, her own tears forgotten as she brushes the hair off his forehead with her good hand. She didn't even want to look at her other wrist, it had swollen up and was black and blue. She knew it needed to be set, any slight jarring or movement caused pain to shoot up her wrist. But she didn't care, they had gotten away. She would let him rest awhile, she could ask no more of his broken body then she already had. "What can I do for you, dear Boromir?" She tenderly pushes his hair behind his ears, her eyes soft as she gazed down at him, wanting only to comfort him. At that moment she would do anything for him to make him happy, for he had pushed his broken body beyond that of a normal man, she knew that. She knew what pain she was in and she was not nearly as hurt as he. She had been almost completely carrying him the last hour, yet she didn't even think of that. She didn't think of what she had done, only what he had. He had been through hell and returned, walking on at her mere asking. She would not ask him again, not till he rested, they were far enough ahead to chance that.   
  
     He moves so his head is on her lap, a soft moan escaping his lips. He was having trouble breathing. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He coughs and then looks up at her. "You...must tell my brother....tell him....I tried." He reaches up to lightly caress her cheek, his hand trembling. He figured he was dying, since he was having such a hard time breathing. "He will be.....good....to you." He coughs again. "You must.....leave me.....Eowyn. Save...yourself....." He trails off as he loses consciousness again, his hand drops from her cheek.   
  
     She looks down at him in fear. "NO! Boromir! NO!" She leans down and kisses him, not realizing what she was doing, wanting only to wake him. "No, Boromir," she says softly now, crying, her tears falling to his face. But then she hears it and a smile breaks through her tears. She can hear him breathing! He was alive! "Oh Boromir, do not scare me so!" She kisses all over his face, ending by leaving her cheek to rest on his forehead, sighing softly. The sound of his breathing was comforting to her, but what bothered her was that she could not wake him. When she straightens and shakes him slightly, he will not waken. She sighs deeply and leans back against the tree, a moan escaping her lips as she closes her eyes tight. The sun would be up soon, she knew that. They would have found them missing by now. If she could not wake him, then she would have to hide him and leave him. Go ahead and get help. She didn't want to leave him. And as she looks down into his sleeping face she sees the tears wet his cheeks. Her tears. Tears she quickly wipes away, a small laugh coming from her. "Look at me, Boromir, acting like a love sick cow. I love Faramir. But in two days I have come to care for you. I admire your strength, your will to live. I see a kindness in your eyes when you look on me. You think I do not see it?" She laughs softly, rubbing her thumb across his bottom lip. "I do not love you, Boromir, I can not love you." She didn't know if she was telling him or herself. "But I know that I must get you to safety. For Faramir." She kisses his sleeping forehead and carefully stands up.   
  
     Looking around she sees a rather scraggily bush. She could push him under that and no one would be able to see. It was big enough and the branches reached far enough that she knew no one would see even from the ground standing next to it. She leans down once more and kisses him, as if to say she was sorry for what she was about to do. Then getting up she drags his body to the bush.   
  
     It takes her some time to get him under it, then walking away from it she scuffs up the dirt so there were no signs that a body had been dragged to it. So it is with a firm nod that she turns and walks away, holding her breath as if afraid to breath she would shatter into a million pieces. She knew she was his last hope, no one but she knew where to find him now, and he needed help before he could be better. It was a heavy weight she bore, but she did it proudly, her shoulders back, she spine straight. She would do this, for her beloved. She would bring his brother back to him if it was the last thing she did.   
  
     She didn't know how long she had been walking, for this time it was her turn to loose track of time. She only knew that she was wet, for it had started raining on her about an hour ago. She hoped it wasn't raining on Boromir as well, but there was no telling, since distance now seemed to be measured in hours, not feet.   
  
     It was as she was stopped by a tall pine that she heard them. Horses! Her heart skipped a beat and she hoped it was help! But fear clutched at her heart as well and she ran and hid, finding the fattest pine she could. She thought of trying to climb it but she didn't have the strength. It was taking all her strength just to put one foot in front of the other, to try to climb would be asking her body far too much. So instead she just hides behind the tree and watches, listening as the horses draw nearer.   
  
     When they come into view she almost faints, for they wore the coat of Rohan! There were six and riding at full speed, almost by her before she can move. She could see the one in front as he rides by her, it was Eomer, her brother. She almost faints with relief, her voice calling to him. "Eomer!" But it was but a whisper, so tired and beaten was she that she could barely speak. They were passing her before she realized it and she rushes through the trees, coming into the trail behind them. NO! They hadn't seen her.   
  
     "EOMER!" This time she yells louder, trying to make him hear her over the pound rain and the thunder of the horses hoofs. Once again they do not pause and she feels all hope fleeing. She takes one last breath. "EOMER!!!" She screams his name at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees with a sob, feeling a fool for having hid in the first place. They would keep going and leave her there, her brother never even having heard her and Boromir would die. She puts her head in her hands and sobs, hope leaving her.   
  
     He frowns deeply, rubbing his eyes, acting like it was just the rain he was wiping. But it really was tears. He should have gone with Eowyn. He should have made sure she would be safe. He sniffles a little, glad the hoof beats drowned the sound out from his men. In one of his hands was a bloody piece of cloth, one of the pieces Grima had taken off Eowyn. He had received it the night before and had instantly set out with 5 of his best and most trusted men. He had even sent his fastest rider to Gondor to inform Faramir. He figured that would be what Eowyn would want. And if he couldn't find his sister, he'd want all the help he could get.   
  
     It is an hour later when they ride past Eowyn. At first he doesn't hear her. But when she screams his name he stops his horse and runs in his saddle to look back. When he sees her he quickly starts to turn his horse around, and that is when he sees it. Right behind her, coming out of the woods, were orcs. "Eowyn!!!!! Get down!!!!!!!" His men react instantly, all turning and racing towards the orcs. When they get to them they make a quick fight, killing all the orcs. There were only about 10 of them so no big danger. The orcs were more than likely a patrol or search group. He figured a search group by the way they were watching Eowyn.   
  
     Jumping down off his horse he races over to his sister, kneeling down beside her and touching her face, taking note of all her injuries. "Eowyn? Eowyn what happened? Please tell me, Sister." He sees her shivering and he instantly pulls off his nice warm cloak, wrapping it around her. He then picks her up and carries her over to his horse. Putting her up first he then follows and sits behind her, holding her back against him. "Do not worry, Eowyn. We will be home soon."   
  
     When she hears him finally she doesn't even think twice, she merely drops to the ground, covering her head and there she lay until he picks her up. She was shivering from shock as much as from the cold and she takes comfort in his warm cloak, wishing she could pull her legs and feet up into it as well. When he mentions going home she starts to shaker her head. "No, Eomer, no. I am not alone. We have to go back, I was not the only one captured." Her teeth were chattering so bad that she could barely talk, but she knew she had to turn him around. Her eyes plead with him to listen to her. "Boromir was there too, I hid him, under a bush. We have to go back. I will show you." She was fighting sleep now that she was warming up, exhaustion building up as she lays her head on his chest. "Back the way I came, Eomer. To Boromir."   
  
     He calls to his men, then starts out for home. When she speaks he frowns. "Eowyn, if you speak of Boromir of Gondor, he is dead. You know this, as do I." But when she keeps insisting and actually starts to act panicked he stops. Fine. He would go back, and look and show her there was nothing there. "Alright, Eowyn. We will go back." Calling to his men he turns and heads back in the direction that Eowyn points him in.   
  
     When they arrive there, hours later, he sees nothing. "Eowyn?" But she insists that Boromir is there before she falls asleep. Not wanting to disturb her he orders his men to search the clearing, and to make sure they check under every bush. Eowyn had said something about a bush.   
  
     He is skeptical as the men turn up nothing. He is about to go when one of the men think they hear something. Getting down on his hands and knees beside a rather large bush, the man looks down under it. He instantly jumps back, exclaiming there was a man under the bush. Eomer instantly calls for his men to get the man out and onto one of the horses. Once they have the man out from under a bush they all stop and stare, for all of them knew who that man was. Boromir....and he was alive! "Quickly now!!!! We ride hard to Edoras!!!!!" He turns when the men have all gotten back on their horses, Boromir held securely by one of them, and rides back down the trail to the main roadway. 


	28. A Brother's Love Is Tender

**Author's Notes:     _First off I want to thank Fraulein Snuffles for pointing out that it wasn't set up to accept unsigned reviews. I now have it set up to accept anonymous reviews, so everyone that has been unable to review it that wanted to but couldn't because of that, can now leave a review. Flames will be deleted, and I don't mean constructive criticism, I mean flames... mean words said to just hurt. Also, ME132 calm down Sweetie, yes Eowyn loves Faramir and yes she was kissing on Boromir, but as a friend to comfort him and nothing more. Also Fraulein Snuffles, don't worry, this is a love story/drama/angst/comedy/fantasy... you name it, this story will have it. ME132 don't worry, everything is fine, keep reading, you have trusted us this far, keep trusting us, because what upsets you today may have you laughing tomorrow. ;) Now, on with the story! Remember, so far, we have no plan for when this will end, so this is only the beginning as far as that is concerned._ = O **   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 28***************

  
  
     It is hours later and just after midnight when they arrive back at Edoras. Calling out to a few waiting guards he orders that the room Faramir had stayed in be prepared with a hot bath and clean linen. He orders the same for Eowyn's room. And that the healers be called as well. Then he climbs off his horse and carefully pulls his sister down into his arms. He carries her quickly into the Golden Hall and to her bed chambers. Once there he sets her down on the floor by the fire that had been kept lit incase of her return. He tells the guards to summon Monica and then to only let her and the healers in. Once the guard leaves he starts to undress Eowyn, taking a blanket from the bed to wrap her in while Monica, who had just come in, fills Eowyn's bath with warm water. "Monica? There is a man as well, Lord Faramir's brother. I will bathe Eowyn. You must tend to Lord Boromir. Yes....I know. I did not believe it myself till he was pulled into my view. Just....see he is taken care of." He watches as Monica leaves, then he gently takes the blanket off his sister and picks her up, placing her gently in the bath. He gently washes the dirt and grime off her, taking note of her injuries as they are uncovered. Her wrist looked the worst. "Oh Eowyn....I am so sorry." He ignores the tears as they course down his face.   
  
     She doesn't start to waken until her body starts to warm and turn pink in the bath. With a moan, her head rolls back and she blinks a few times. "Eomer?" she asks softly. She hears him answer her and she lifts her head to smile in the direction of his blurry face. "I am home? Really home?" She moves through the water, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobs into it. "Oh Eomer, I didn't think that this would really happen." She had tried to hard to hold onto hope for Boromir, but now in the privacy of her bedroom, alone with her brother, she could speak her fears. "I was beginning to think that I had seen the last of you that afternoon we had lunch." She pulls back and lays weakly against the side of the tub, her eyes closing wearily. It had taken what energy she had left to hug him just then, she really couldn't seem to muster up enough to even finish her bath. So she lets her brother bath her, sighing when he washes her hair, feeling as if the grime of all the orcs was washing out of it. "What happened?" she asks softly, wanting to know what he had heard of her.   
  
     Eomer holds her when she hugs him, smiling softly at his sister. "Oh Eowyn. Do not worry. I am not. I am just happy you are home." He kisses her forehead, then goes back to washing her, smiling when she giggles at him running the cloth over the bottom of her foot. "Sorry." He finishes bathing her and then he gets her to stand up and lean against him as he dries her off. Finally he pulls her out of the tub and carries her over to her bed. He gently lays her on it and then gets her one of her flannel night gowns. He dresses her then kisses her forehead again. "I am going to get you some broth and warm wine. It will help you, Wyn." He smiles at her sleepy nod and then gets up, pulling off his wet armor as he walks to the door. Opening it he looks out at the guard. He had two watching Eowyn's door and two watching Boromir's. "The Lady needs a bowl of broth and a glass of warm wine. Have the kitchen help bring some as well to Lord Boromir's room. Then return to your post." The guard, nods and rushes off to deliver the message. Turning to the other guard he nods to him. "Bring me a change of dry clothes please." The guard, a friend of his as most were, nods and asks how Eowyn was. "She is tired and has a broken wrist I fear, but she is better than the Lord Boromir. Go now." He smiles at the man and then walks back into the room. He sighs and sits on the bed beside his sister, only getting up long enough to get his dry clothes from the guard and change into them. Then he sits once again beside the sleeping Eowyn. The healers should arrive soon he hoped. He had been told that there was a birth happening somewhere in the village and it had gone bad so both healers were busy at the time.   
  
     She drifts in and out of sleep, waking when Eomer sits on the bed again. She carefully moves over and with her good hand she pats the bed next to her. "Hold me, Eomer." She was glad she didn't have to explain why, it was as if he knew, for he laid down instantly next to her and she curls up against his side. In his protective arms she felt safe and she knew she would finally be able to sleep fully. Ever since they were little her brother had protected her, yet played with her as well, fake sword battles and sparing matches as they grew older. They had grown close because they had had only each other. Each one protecting the other fiercely, and it would always be so.   
  
     "I am sorry if I scared you, Brother," she says softly, her voice thick with sleep. "I was stupid and did not take my sword. But it was one of the men that betrayed me, Garron. He drew me away from the others and hit me from behind." So far Eomer hadn't asked details, yet he still hadn't given any either. He said he wasn't worried, but she was. Then another thought hits her and her eyes go up to Eomer's. "Faramir?" she asks softly, worry on her brow.   
  


* * *

  
     He holds her close, listening to her as he shakes his head. "I suspected something of the sorts when he did not return with you. I thought either he knew something or was behind it. I have a patrol out searching for him because he will pay for this treason!" He kisses her on the top of the head then smiles. "Do not worry. He will be here. When you went missing, I decided to send a rider to him. The fastest rider we have, Eowyn. He should have the message by noon. And knowing Faramir he will be off an hour later." He looks up as the door opens and a healer comes in. "Where is Mordia?" The healer, Mathias, informs Eomer that Mordia was tending to the Lord Boromir. Nodding, Eomer gets up and allows the healer to look over Eowyn. "There is broth and warm wine coming for her. I will return. I wish to check on the Lord Boromir." He waits until the healer dismisses him, then he leaves the room and goes to the room across from his. Looking inside he notices Monica showing the healer some of Boromir's wounds. He watches, nodding to the two women when he is noticed. When the healer turns to him and tells him there didn't seem to be much hope for Boromir he shakes his head. "Do not tell me this. There is always hope. Do everything you can for him. My sister would not with her Love's brother to die before Lord Faramir could see him alive again."   
  
     She is awake when the healer goes to set her wrist, but not for long. She can't help it, she screams, a scream that can be heard down the hall, then passes out. The pain had just been too much. She would sleep now for some time before waking, her body trying to heal as much as possible in that time.   
  
     He hears the scream and rushes out of the room, leaving Boromir in the capable hands of the healer Mordia and Monica. He runs down the hall to Eowyn's room, rushing inside. "Mathias!!! What happened?" He is told that it was merely the pain of having to set her wrist. With a sigh he nods and walks over to the bed. Sitting behind her, he props Eowyn up against his chest and holds her like that while the healer, after mixing some herbs in with the hot broth, starts to spoon feed her the liquid. When he is done feeding the broth to Eowyn, the healer informs Eomer that she was out of danger. He had put a splint on her wrist and wrapped it so it would heal properly, and the herbs he mixed with the broth should keep any fever she might get away. Now all they could do was let her rest and keep feeding her warm broth every few hours. With a nod, Eomer sets Eowyn back down gently on the bed and kisses her forehead before drawing her blankets up around her and leaving the room, though the door he leaves open a little so the guards could see in. He wasn't worried about the two guards. They were fiercely loyal to Eowyn and himself. So he knew he could trust them watching over his sister. Moving down the hall he enters Boromir's room, watching as Mathias moves to help Mordia with Boromir. "How is Lord Boromir? You did a good job Monica. If you do not mind, I would like you to stay with Lord Boromir tonight. I will be watching over my sister." He smiles when Monica nods, then turns his attention to the healers as he hears a hiss of pain come from Boromir. "What?" Mordia informs him that the wounds were severe but Boromir could survive. But it would be a long road to recovery, that is if he survived the night. With a deep sigh he nods and listens as they list off the many wounds and injuries. Shaking his head he frowns. "If he does die, it must be after his brother has seen him alive." He sees the nod. "I will be in Eowyn's room if anyone needs me." He leaves the room, stopping and holding the door open for the kitchen staff who passes with a bowl of broth and cup of warm wine. Hopefully Boromir would survive. He makes his way back to Eowyn's room and lays down on the other side of her bed. He kicks off his boots and pulls the blanket at the end of her bed up over him. He had slept beside her before, when she would have nightmares, so this was no big deal for anyone to see.   
  


* * *

  
     Monica nods to her King and leaves the room, heading down the halls towards the room that Lord Boromir had been taken too. When she arrives there she finds the men had laid him out on the bed. She shakes her head at them. "Pick him up, we don't want to get the bed wet. Help me." She moves to his side as they lift him up into a sitting position. Once there, she undresses the Lord with the men's help. Then ordering them to get him into the tub before ordering them out of the room, she can't help but keep shaking her head at them. "As if you hadn't undressed a man before, you need to be more gentle." But she was talking to no one, for she was kneeling by the tub, the man propped up against the side as she takes a wash cloth and soap to him, shaking her head at each cut and bruise that it exposes. "You surely are in a sorry shape, Lord. I will have to call them in to get you out as well, but not until I get you cleaned and soaked though."   
  
     Boromir starts to come around as the warmth from the bath water seeps into his bones, warming him effectively. But he is more in a daze than awake. He looks at her but can't make her out, his vision blurry. He moans out a name softly, that sounds very much like Eowyn, before he falls unconscious again. He doesn't feel himself being lifted from the bath or being placed on the bed and dressed in some clean clothes, given by a guard that was his size. He also doesn't feel a blanket being drawn up over him or the soft caress of a hand on his fevered brow. For he did have a fever, not only from the cold he had developed but also because his shoulder wound had become infected.   
  
     When he is clean and in bed she sit by his side, taking a cloth from the bowl nearby and wiping it across his brow. Monica keeps this up, wringing it out with fresh cold water before moving it across his brow and over his chest and neck. She watches him sleep, having never seen Boromir before, yet fascinated by his look. What was it about him that drew her to him? She had no right looking at a Lord in such a manner, she was but a handmaiden. But she could not help it, there was something about him, that tugged at her heart strings 


	29. Both On The Mend

**Authors Notes:    _I keep getting people mentioning the tense, over and over, even when I have mentioned that it has been duely noted. So let me toss this out there. If it bothers you sooooo much, then why don't you change it? What do I mean? I mean that if it is such a pet peeve, then e-mail me and you can send me each chapter re-written with the correct tenses. Nothing else changed but the correct tenses, but that changed so that it isn't staring you in the face driving you nuts, which it seems to be doing for several people. As I have said repeatedly, this is a joint effert, but I am the only one of the two putting it together and sticking it online, so besides correcting some grammer and spelling, I don't always catch all the tenses. Also Alys, as far as the 'modern phrases', some of them too slip by and some of them are put there on purpose. As far as the one view per paragraph, yes that is content, take note of the first author's notes in the very first chapter and you will see why it is done that way. _;) **   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 29***************

  
  
    She had slept for 12 hours before finally waking, the whole time her brother was by her side. She had smiled at him as she opened her eyes to see him watching her. He had tears in his eyes and she hugged him, thanking him for rescuing her, at which he had told her she did the rescuing. Instantly she asked about Boromir to find out he had lived through the night, but it would take time for him to heal. Getting up and getting dressed with Eomer's help she had gone to Boromir's bed, dismissing Monica and taking her place. And that is where she stayed.   
  
     Now, two days later she smiles down at him as he finally opens his eyes, his fever breaking and finally allowing him to awaken.   
  
     "Hello, Lord Boromir." She motions for the healer to go tell her brother that the Lord was awake, then looks back down at him. "You have had us worried you would not make it long enough to see your brother." She helps him to sit up and lean back against the headboard. "I have some solid food for you, do you think that you can stomach a little? You need it to build your energy." She picks up the plate and lays it in her lap, holding the fork up, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "The real question is, are you going to feed yourself, or am I?"   
  
     Boromir moans softly as he opens his eyes, blinking and wincing against the sunlight streaming in through the window. He opens his eyes again when he hears his name and looks over to see Eowyn. With a soft smile on his space he whispers her name. It was the only thing he could say. His throat was dry and scratchy. When she asks him if he thought he could stomach some solid food he nods and winces as she helps him sit up. He then notices his right ar was in a sling with his shoulder unmoveable. He was wearing a shirt that opened at the front and could see bandages on his chest and stomach. He lifts the sheet and looks under it. His knees were wrapped up tight as well. Putting the blanket back down he turns his head and gives her a tired smile, accepting the drink of water she gives him. It was the most wonderful thing he had tasted. The water was cool and fresh. Perfect. He frowns when she takes the water away. He had wanted more but when she informs him too much might make him sick he nods. That was true. When she aks if she should feed him he nods. He could hardly hold the cup of water. So feeding himself was out of the question. He watches her as she starts to feed him, noting the deep cut on her cheek and the bandage around her wrist. "Are you alright, Eowyn?"   
  
     As she starts to feed him, being careful not to put too much on the fork or shove it in his mouth, she notices him staring at her, checking her out. When he asks if she was okay her eyes go to his face questioningly. They follow his eyes back to her wrist, the one she was using to very carefully hold onto the plate. "I will be okay. I am in better shape then you." She sees his eyes go to her cheek and she reaches up self consciously, looking back at his plate sadly. "It looks worse then it hurts. The healer thought it would need to be sewn, but I refused and just bandaged it good. It may not leave a scar, but then again," she shrugs, holding his fork up to his mouth again. "It was worth it, getting you out of there. I would have knowingly gone through even more if it meant that you came out in the end." She puts the fork down and picks up a napkin, gently wiping at his mouth. "Your color is starting to come back. And I am glad that you have finally woken, you have been out for two and a half days." She puts the napkin down and picks up the fork again, motioning to the plate, asking which he would like next. When he indicates what, she picks some of it up on the fork and goes on. "At least you are out of the woods and you will definitely live long enough to see your brother."   
  
     At the mention of his brother his eyes widen and he sits up a little more, ignoring the flash of pain that sends through his head and body. "Faramir? Is he coming?" For some reason, one he would figure out later when he was alone, he felt...afraid of his brother. He was never afraid of his brother before. "Eowyn..." He shakes his head when she offers him more food. He was actually quite full from just the little she had given him. "Does he know? About me?"   
  
     She puts the fork back down, frowning. "You haven't eaten much, Lord." She sighs. "But I know that if you are anything like your brother, I know you are stubborn and will eat no more just because I asked you to." She puts things in order on the tray and puts it on the night stand. "That is there for when you want to eat more. If you do not, then I will bring you something fresh later." She sees his look and smiles as she gets up and walks over to the dresser. "No, Faramir does not know about you. When I came up missing my brother sent his fastest rider to Gondor. He would be there by now, for sure. Since he sent for him, if Faramir is close to the castle, and not off somewhere, he should be back here within the week. It all depends on where he was when the rider reached there and how fast he can get back. It is at least a three day hard ride, so I would not expect him for at least that long. But since I know that he was supposed to be going around to the villages in Gondor to help rebuild, he may be even farther away. Eomer sent another rider out with the update, but he will not have reached the place yet." She comes back from the dresser with a basin of water that she sets down on a chair. Then getting a wash clothe wet and soapy, she starts to wash his face and neck tenderly, making sure not to put too much pressure on any cuts or bruises.   
  
     Boromir watches her closely when she starts to bathe his face and neck, very much enjoying her soft touch. "Eowyn, am I allowed out of this bed? I am only asking because I wish to be out in the sun. I can not remember the last time I sat in it's warmth." He hears something to his right and stiffens, his head turning to the right so he could see who it was that was standing near the door.   
  
     Eomer nods to the rider when he hands him a large stack of letters and other things. "Thank you Vaccor. That will be all." He waits for the young man to nod and leave before he starts to go through all the letters. He pulls out anything from Lothiriel and instantly opens them. A huge smile breaks across his face as he reads her letters. When he is finished, he puts the letters carefully back into their envelopes and then gets up from his throne and walks to his study to put them on his desk there with the other mail. He does however take out anything that was for Eowyn. There was a stack of letters from Faramir. With a smile he goes to her room but doesn't find her there. Sighing deeply he knows exactly where she was. With Boromir. If he didn't know his sister and her loyalty to Faramir....well he might be worried. Taking the letters he stops in front of the closed door and knocks. Getting no answer he opens the door and walks inside. Smiling at his sister he shakes his head and speaks when she looks at him. "I have some letters from Faramir for you."   
  
     She doesn't hear her brother knock because she had been listening to Boromir, bent over wringing out the clothe and working on cleaning his arm. When he enters, she has her hand loosely grasping Boromir's with one hand and the other was working the clothe tenderly down from his shoulder to his wrist. Her whole face lights up when he speaks about letters from Faramir.   
  
     "They have arrived?" She quickly drops the clothe into the basin and jumps up, running over to Eomer, the skirts of her green dress flowing behind her. Stopping in front of him she takes the letters and gasps. He must have written one every day, like he had promised. "Thank you, Eomer." She leans in and kisses her brother's cheek, clutching the letters to her chest with one hand as she wraps the other around him and hugs him, kissing his cheek again. "Thank you," she whispers. Leaning back, she turns slightly, motioning to Boromir. "Eomer, Lord Boromir would like to know if he can go outside. He just asked so I hadn't had the chance to tell him that it has been raining while he has been sleeping." She also hadn't mentioned that she had spent the last 2 days by his side watching over him and nursing him. Eomer had known right where she would be because that was where she had been since she herself woke up. But she didn't think that odd, she just wanted to make sure he was well taken care of.   
  
     Eomer smiles at his sister and hands her the letters. He then looks at Boromir and shakes his head. "No. The healers have informed me he needs to stay in bed a few more days to regain his strength." He sees the disappointed look on Boromir's face. "I am sorry, Lord Boromir. I do not think my sister or your brother would like for you to be sick again." He waits for Boromir's nod, then he looks at Eowyn. "I have work to be done so if you need me I will be in my study." With a smile to his sister and a nod to Boromir he leaves the room and heads back to his study.   
  
     Boromir looks over at Eowyn as she gets up and rushes over to her brother. He can't help but smile, ignoring the jealousy he feels. But when Eomer says he could not go outside he frowns and sighs. As much as he liked being in the soft warm bed and having Eowyn taking care of him, he felt....trapped again. But what could he do. Shaking his head he looks at Eowyn as she comes and sits beside him again, holding the small stack of letters on her lap. "You do not need to read them here, Eowyn."   
  
     She smiles softly at him. "I do not think you would want to hear them anyway, they are probably just the rumblings of a man bored to tears with work," she teases, though she hoped that it was so much more. She carefully lays the letters down on the night stand and once more picks up the wash clothe and gets it soapy. Then starting to wash his other arm she sighs, her eyes lifting to gaze on him sadly. "I am sorry, Lord Boromir. I know how frustrating it must be to have to stay in. Though just remember, it has been rotten weather, so outside is not as good as it might sound. Soon enough though, a few more days," she looks back at his hand as she washes it, "and you will be able to go outside. Maybe then the weather will be better and we can both sit out there in the sun." She drops the clothe into the basin again before getting up and moving down the bed. Pulling the blankets back from his leg, she gently pushes his sleeping gown up his thigh, high enough so she could wash his leg, but low enough to be decent. Then getting the wash clothe again, she doesn't sit down this time, but rather leans over, her long blond hair falling forward onto his leg. She reaches out and lifts her hair up, tossing it over her shoulder so it no longer hung down on his leg, but rather down her back. This exposed her face to his view too, which had been hidden when her hair had fallen forward. She doesn't look at him though, she just starts to wash his leg gently, working from his upper thigh and carefully working down, getting as much as she could clean while being as gentle and tender as she could so as not to cause him any undo pain. Boromir watches her as she continues to clean him up. When her hand touches his leg he can't help but shiver. Damnit why was he letting her get to him like this? He sighs and wonders something. "Eowyn? I know you love him but...why do you want to marry my brother?"   
  
     She pauses what she is doing and looks up at him in shock. "Is love not enough?"   
  
     He shrugs, wincing, though his right shoulder moved a little. "No. It can be enough. I suppose I am just looking out for my brother." Though really he was seeing just how serious the two were.   
  
     She smiles and moves about, moving her things to the other side of the bed. Once there she starts working on his other leg, this knee was much worse then the other and so she gathers together some bandages, she would change them. "Then ask what you would like, Boromir. If you are looking out for your brother, what would you like to know" She undoes the old bandages, being very careful, her touch but a feather against his skin. "Would you like me to tell you why else I wish to marry him? Though I am not sure exactly what you are asking for." She carefully cleans the wounds. "Your brother is both tender and strong at the same time, much like I have seen you to be. You do not wish others to see it, neither does he, especially does he. He has been treated as the weaker of you two all his life. Your father would rather burn him alive then see him live because you were dead." She pauses, glancing up at him briefly with a soft smile. "I mean no disrespect, my Lord, I am just trying to answer you." She then looks back down as she puts some balm on the wounds, using her fingers so as to be gentle and careful. "He has a big heart. He thinks that he doesn't deserve to be loved, in that he is wrong. He does not believe that I love him." She starts to bandage his knee very carefully, lifting his leg with her other hand just enough off the bed to wrap the bandage around. "He has told me that, that he doesn't believe it. I hope that one day I can prove to him that I do. Though I have already tried." Yes, she had indeed, by giving herself fully to him, she had tried to show him that she loved him. And then there is that voice in the back of her head.... if you love Faramir so much, then why are you tending to Boromir and not letting Monica do it? Did it really have to do with wanting to make sure it was done right? Or something else entirely?   
  
     He nods, listening to her, wincing when she lifts his leg. When she finishes he smiles slightly and nods, again pushing away the jealousy he feels. "And your love for him will never change?" The words were out before he can stop them. He hopes she didn't read too much into them.   
  
     When she finishes tying the bandage she picks up the wash clothe and starts washing his leg, starting high up on his outer thigh. She moves her hand along the top of his leg, trying to be careful as she washes his inner thigh, her fingertips slipping from the cloth to lightly pass over the tender skin there. But she does not notice she had done it, her mind on his question till finally she looks at him, her hand paused on his inner thigh. "What do you mean by 'change'?" She tilts her head to the side, wondering if he meant for it to get stronger, or maybe for it to go away. She hoped it would get stronger, and yet she feared it, as much as she feared it going away. As she locks her eyes with his she feels a jolt go through her system. She can't take her eyes off of him for some reason, and she didn't even realize it, but she was holding her breath, waiting for his answer.   
  
     He tenses when he feels her fingers brushing against his thigh. It felt good, but he had to stay in control. Though her hand on his leg wasn't helping any. Taking his eyes off hers he reaches down with his good hand and takes her hand off his leg. Then he smiles softly and holds her hand. "I mean do you see yourself married to him forever?"   
  
     At that she can't help but smile and squeeze his hand. "Another test? Here is the part where I say 'Of course! How long am I supposed to be married? A day and then leave him?' After all, as a good brother," she pulls her hand from his and starts to clean up his leg again, this time her hand further down, near his knee, "you wouldn't want me to answer that I only planned on marrying him long enough to bed him." She blushes at her statement, especially since she knew she didn't need to marry him to do that, but it was a common statement. Though it was normally said between the men about women.   
  
     He looks at her. "That is not what I mean." He knew why she had said that. He himself had been asked the question of why he was with a woman and his response, though he now felt ashamed for saying it, but at the time his response had always been so he could bed the woman. Then he would go onto the next. It wasn't that he was a womanizer, he didn't treat the women badly, most of them knew what he was like before they got involved with him. Those were the women who still had been his friends afterwards. He was no stranger to bed hopping. With a sigh he watches what she was doing, feeling better when she pulls the blankets back over his legs. "I....I know you are a good woman, Eowyn. I know you would not intentionally ever hurt my brother. But do you truly love him enough to only want him?" He holds up his good hand at her angry look. "I merely ask because I do not wish to see either of you hurt and to rush into something such as marriage....well marriage is a rather large step. I will be asking Faramir these questions as well, Eowyn. For I have come to care for you, as a friend. I do not wish to see you hurt as well." He hoped his hasty add on 'as a friend' wasn't too obvious to her.   
  
     She takes the basin and goes to the door, passing out to one of the guards who passes it on to a passing chambermaid. Returning to the room, she goes back to his bed and sits down, reaching out and picking up a bottle from the night stand. She motions for his arm, uncapping the bottle to pour some of the softly scented lotion onto it before replacing it to the night stand. Then she slowly starts to massage the lotion into his skin. She watches what she is doing, not his face, her's thoughtful as she tries to answer his question. "I would like to say that I truly love him." She should, she gave herself to him. She blushes at the thought, hoping he didn't notice, for as far as he was concerned, she was the perfect Lady, virginal and all. "I have loved before, so I know that which I speak of." This thought brings a pained look to her face. It was clear for anyone to see that the love she spoke of had caused her a lot of pain, though she does not realize that it is written on her face. "It was not that long ago either. The love I feel for your brother is much more then that love was. I thought that I would surely love no one else as I did Ar-him." She doesn't know why she stops, not revealing the name of her first love. Faramir knew, so it was not a secret. She continues, still her eyes don't meet his, but rather watch her hands as she continues to work the lotion up and down his arm, paying attention to his wrist and the palm of his hand, using her thumbs against it in slow circular motions. Her massages were not always magical, far from it, most of the time they were just that, a simple massage. It just happened that she was very good at it and it had come in handy to both her brother and her cousin after they had had their own sparing matches with the winner getting her attention first.   
  
     She mentally shakes herself, going back to her thoughts of Faramir. She spoke of loving another, that she had not loved him as she loved Faramir. But at the time she loved Aragorn, had she not then thought she could love no one else more? Did that mean that maybe she just did not know what love was? That she indeed could meet someone and fall in love, in love deeper then she was with Faramir? That thought keeps the pained expression on her face.   
  
     "But when that love did not turn out to be true, I happened to be lucky enough that I met your brother and fell in love with him. I did not love the other as I have loved your brother. I love him much more then I ever loved the other." Though at the time she thought that she could not love anyone more then Aragorn and even to this day that love pained her. He had been her first love, her true first love. But she had never been his love. Even after the battle for Helm's Deep when she searched him out, trying to find him to make sure he was alive, he did not search for her. Rather she had been the one to find him. It had always come down to that. Her loving him and him kindly just being there, for he had always loved Arwen. That was something Faramir never did understand. He just knew she had loved him, he never saw that Aragorn never loved her.   
  
     He watches her, his heart going out to her when he sees the pain on her face. He remembers what she said also. That she had lost one love and instantly gained another. He'd heard about this. So Faramir could be the rebound man which meant she loved him but not like she should so there WAS a chance. His heart grows lighter at that thought. Yes. He could court her. When her hand reaches his again he quickly grips her hand and smiles softly at her. "Eowyn, you do not need to talk of this if it bothers you. But I am happy my brother has you. If only it were my luck to find a woman such as you. Who is beautiful and kind and who could love me. That would be a dream come true for me." He rubs his thumb gently against her hand, his eyes locking with hers again.   
  
     When he starts to rub his thumb against her hand she feels a shiver run down her spine and her heart skip a beat. She swallows hard, her eyes never leaving his. "I am sure that you will find a love, Boromir," she says ever so softly. What was he doing to her? Why was her hands suddenly sweaty? She wants to tug her hand free from his grasp, but her body refuses to do as her mind says. "It is not that it bothers me, my first love that is. I... I .. think that it is just that when it ended, it was more like a slap in the face." She blushes and smiles at him suddenly. "Actually, I do not know why I am telling you this. Maybe it is your touch, because my hand seems to be tingling and my tongue loosened." Yet she still doesn't pull it from his grasp. "I think that the problem was that it was more public then I wished it to be. I wore my heart on my sleeve and everyone knew that I was in love, even your brother. But Aragorn did not love me. Soon it was obvious to me the state of affairs and I pulled myself away from it all. I am very happy for Arwen and Aragorn and wish them all the best in their marriage, do not get me wrong. And we are friends, even now. Saruman thought that I would be valuable to Aragorn because of that, he thought that he had two Kings in his pocket. The truth be told, if I don't see Aragorn again in my lifetime I will be a happy woman. I feel I made a fool of myself, falling in love with a man I could never have. A man that did not want me. And everyone saw it. It hurt." A single tear rolls down her cheek unchecked. "I came home, accompanied by Faramir and others, and it was on the trip home that I realized that even though I loved Aragorn, I did not love him as much as I love your brother. But even with that knowledge... I am embarrassed the fool I made of myself." She stops suddenly when she realized what she had just done. She had just sat there and spilled her guts to her fiancé's brother about her first love and how she had felt stupid later because of it. She had told him things she hadn't told Faramir about that situation, exposed her soul almost. And she wasn't sure why either. Was it because they had just survived something just as horrible together? Or was it the way that his eyes were locked with her's, open, inviting, asking and yet answering.   
  
     He keeps hold of her hand, continuing to rub his thumb against her hand in a soothing manner. Though it was a little more intimate as well. "Do not feel embarrassed, Eowyn. A person can not help it when it comes to what their heart wants. Alas pain and love come hand in hand. Not all times but most." He tugs lightly on her hand. "Come. I will hold you and you can tell me whatever you wish. Whatever eases your heart."   
  
     She leans in closer to him when he tugs her, frowning. "I do not know, Boromir. I do not want to hurt you leaning against you." She knew his shoulder was still healing, though he had definite movement, which made her so happy since she had been working rather hard on keeping it mobile while he had been out for the last two and a half days.   
  
     He smiles at her and keeps tugging until she is leaning against him, though she moves around so she is leaning against his good shoulder. "It will not bother me, Eowyn." He wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds her, leaning his head against hers. "I will need to have words with Aragorn when I return to Gondor. He must be insane to give up the love from you so rashly. It will not happen again." His voice betrayed how protective he felt of her. He was indeed planning on talking with Aragorn. He may be King but that didn't give him the right to treat Eowyn like she was nothing.   
  
     She nestles back against him since he didn't seem to want to let her go, closing her eyes as the side of his head rests against her's. If anyone were to come in at that moment they would see them clutched in a very intimate gesture, or at least it could be mistaken as one. But Eowyn does not take it as such, having been held like this by her brother before when he wished to comfort her after a nightmare. So she doesn't think how it would look if someone were to come in, though she should have. No, instead she just rest there with him, thinking about what he had said. Finally after a little while in total silence, she speaks. "It is very nice of you, Boromir, to offer such a thing, but I wish you would not. I just told you how mortified the whole situation has been, to have you go to him and tell him something like that, after he has not only already married someone else, but probably forgotten me anyway.... It would make me wish to be dead and buried." There is definite pain in her voice as she asks him not to talk to Aragorn about it. She reaches up, her hand covering his on her shoulder, then her other hand comes up, crossing her arms to clasp his elbow as she sighs and relaxes more against him. They half lay, half sit like that, propped up against the headboard of the bed for several minutes in total silence, though it is not a pained silence, but a comfortable one. Finally she speaks up again.   
  
     "You said that you wanted to hold me so that I could tell you whatever I wish to ease my heart...... Then I will finish telling you about first love, because I know that as the brother of the man I am to marry, you will not tell a soul. More importantly, as my friend, you will not even tell Faramir."   
  
     She takes a deep, calming breath and when she starts to speak again, she does so in a soft tone that invited intimacy and secrets told and kept. "I have told you most of it, but since I am saying this for my benefit, then I will just add a few things.... Boromir it really did hurt, not just in the end, but most of the time. It was not that he told me he was available. It was just signals that I got from him. That is until I found out that he loved Arwen. When I found out that he loved an elf, I knew there was no hope, but I still fell in love anyway. When he fell in battle, he returned and I saw him and I just wanted to run to him and hold him tight, thankful that he was alive. But then I saw him with Legolas and my heart fell. He didn't even search me out then. In the end I had to search him out. So then, when I fought in the final battle, I did not ask him for permission to go into battle as I had at Helm's Deep. No, I did what I knew I had to do, regardless of what he felt or wanted." She sighs deeply, glad her voice was clear because her cheeks were wet with tears. "It is hard to explain really, though I am sure I sound pathetic enough as it is. After all, how bad can it be to love someone that doesn't even know you are alive? I told him in so many ways that I loved him. I actually even said it one time. But he could say nothing, and I fled from him with only 'sorry' as my parting words. I was afraid to tell your brother that I loved him, I was afraid that once again I would be turned down. In fact, I was so afraid that he had to tell me first. When you think you love someone too much that you might die from that love and the other person only thinks of you as a friend, it is a pain I never want to go through again. Please, Boromir, PLEASE do not mention to Aragorn that you know. It is bad enough that my Uncle knew before he died what a fool I was. It is bad enough that Eomer knows and is now leery of my heart being broken by Faramir. I have come home to lick my wounded heart and I rather not have that particular wound opened again... ever." She ends so softly that if their faces weren't so close together he would not have been able to hear her.   
  
     He listens to her, turning his head to place a light kiss against her hair. "You are no fool, Eowyn. As I said, one can not help who they fall in love with." If they could then he would not be feeling love towards her now. He frowns slightly as his mind screams at him that he was wrong to love her. That she was for Faramir and not him. But then his jealous side speaks up, the side that had always secretly loved it when his father would bestow kindness on him and not on Faramir. But he would always feel guilty after that. He loved his little brother and had promised to always look after him. But Faramir was a grown man now and why should he get all the good things while Boromir got nothing. No. Faramir would get over his losses, as he always did. And there were plenty of women out there who would love to marry Faramir. And with Faramir as Steward, Eowyn would just be trapped like their mother had been. And Faramir wouldn't want that. So why not let Eowyn be with Boromir? At least with him she could stay in Rohan. Boromir didn't mind Rohan. It was a nice place. He could see himself living here. And with Eowyn. But then that guilty feeling rises in him again. Faramir would be hurt. And his jealous, un-rational side answers back. So let him be, it wasn't like he had never been hurt before. He allows his mind to battle over everything for a few more minutes, then he notices Eowyn was silent. Another thought hits him, one that might win her over. "I can see why you love Rohan. It is a lovely country. Perhaps I should make a home for myself here instead of in Gondor." He looks at her, a frown on his face. "With Faramir as the Steward....does that not mean when you marry him you will have to leave Rohan behind?"   
  
     She can feel the kiss on her hair and it causes a sigh to slip past her lips. Then when he turns to look at her, she turns her head to look at him, he can now clearly see her wet cheeks as her eyes search his. "Leave.... Rohan?... Yes," she says sadly, her face but a breath from his. "We have talked about it and I will have to move there. But I will return to Rohan once a month by orders of the King of Rohan." She gives him a lopsided smile, the sadness though still doesn't leave her eyes. "Eomer is not pleased with the marriage because of that, he is the one that has asked me to return for one week out of each month. However that isn't really optional, more like once every other month because of travel time. But I will return when I can as often as I can. My people need me here as much as his need him there." It then registers what else he had said. "You want to move to Rohan? Build your home here?" she whispers.   
  
     With her face so close to his he could kiss her. And he wanted to. But instead of the kiss he wanted to give her, he instead leans in and gives her a soft kiss. When he pulls back he smiles and listens to her, then nods when she asks her question. "Yes. I would like to live here. And with Faramir as Steward I am free to do what I wish."   
  
     At first she isn't sure how to answer that, she hadn't thought of it that way before. "Yes... You are right, with Faramir as Steward... But," she says with a frown. "Would that job not go to you? Or do you plan to just let Faramir keep it and you do something else? You had mentioned that you weren't the politician. But I think you would be good at anything you did." She was slowly moving her head back as she spoke, finding herself very uncomfortable suddenly after that simple kiss. It hadn't been anything really, yet she found herself un-nerved because of it.   
  
     He looks at her and yawns, but nods all the same. "Hmmmm I do not know what I can do. I have lied though, I was bred to be a politician, I just prefer battle to politics. Faramir on the other hand does not like fighting and can sit and listen to others for long periods of time. He had to with father." He doesn't protest when she pulls away from him. He instead starts to yawn more, feeling tired again.   
  
     She pulls away enough to look at him but then she leans back against him, laying her head back against the headboard. "Boromir, I have kept you up too long. You need to sleep. I will lay here with you for awhile, if you wish. Or I can leave you to sleep." She had noticed he hadn't protested when she first pulled away so she wasn't sure if he wanted her there or if he wanted her to leave. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave and that thought really confused her. Maybe it would be best if she left, then she wouldn't be found laying there with him, even though it was all totally innocent.   
  
     He smiles and yawns again, moving so he was laying down in the bed. "Would you stay? Just until I fall asleep?" He looks at her and smiles softly. When she nods he sighs and closes his eyes, then instantly falls asleep.   
  
     She nods, being pulled down with him when he lays down. She almost laughs when is almost instantly starts to breath deeply, snoring lightly as he falls asleep. He didn't even need to ask her to stay, he wasn't awake long enough for it to matter. When she knows though that he is asleep for sure, she then gets up and makes sure that he is covered and comfortable. She brushes his hair from his forehead and smiles down at him. "Sleep well, Lord Boromir. Your brother will be here soon and by then he will have caught up with the rider Eomer sent. He will know not only that I was found, but that I found you. So, sleep, you will need it." She kisses his forehead and leaves him. She had a lot of thinking to do and she wished to speak with her brother about a few things. 


	30. Faramir To The Rescue!

    Eomer looks out the window that faced the garden and shakes his head. He was in his study, trying to write a letter to Lothiriel. He wanted to tell her what he saw before him at this moment but he couldn't. Not without revealing to her that Boromir was alive. And he figured that she might think him crazy if he just sent a letter saying that he was at the moment watching his sister sitting quite close to the brother of her lover. No no. He wouldn't say anything. Best she heard the news from her cousin. And he didn't really want to put thoughts into Lothiriel's mind, thoughts that he himself was having. Like the one that Eowyn shouldn't really be spending so much time with Boromir. She had pretty much nursed him back to health all by herself. And she had been drawn closer to him. Yes at the mention of Faramir her face would light up, but he could see also a spark of doubt in her eyes. As if she wasn't really sure anymore. And Boromir wasn't helping matters any. The man didn't seem to mind he was invading his brother's territory so to speak. A brother who was said to be arriving any minute now. He shakes his head, frowning a little. He could foresee dark days ahead. And he didn't need to be an elf to see them. Even Monica had said so, though she had not wanted to betray her lady with her words, but he could tell, unlike the other woman, Monica truly was worried for Eowyn. Well....he had tried talking with his sister, she had assured him it was nothing. What more could he do but sit back and wait. And that is just what he does. Waits.   
  
     Boromir sighs softly, looking up at the beautiful clear sky. It was a lovely day. Warm and bright, perfect really for his first day outside. But what made it even more perfect was the fact that Eowyn was sitting beside him on the bench and they were enjoying some quiet time together. And she was letting him hold her hand while she explained her love of gardening and how she had tended this garden even when the threat of war was upon Rohan. It was a lovely garden. And even though he was slightly bored; he never did have a love for plants, that was Faramir's department; he acts interested. He wanted to make Eowyn happy. His mind turns to Faramir as he hears the sound of hoof beats on gravel. Faramir was to arrive today, actually any minute. He honestly couldn't figure out if he should be happy about it or sad. At the moment he was both, happy because he had missed his little brother, and sad because with Faramir's arrival, meant Eowyn would be with him. He sighs deeply, shaking his head. He turns his head and looks at Eowyn. "Eowyn?" When she turns her head towards him he smiles and leans in to kiss her softly. It was merely a thank you kiss, though it was a little more lingering than it should be. Perhaps that was why he hadn't heard the foot steps on gravel.   
  
     Finally! There it was! The Golden Hall in all it's glory. He sits up straighter in his saddle, a huge smile breaking across his face, much to his personal guard's amusement, and that of the lady sitting on a horse to his right. He had only Beregond with him today, and Lothiriel because as soon as she had heard of the kidnaping, she had insisted on coming with him. For support she had said, but he doubted it was only that. Uncle Imrahil had said something about her constantly speaking of Eomer and pining away the days till she could see him again. Did Eowyn act like that? Did she miss him as much as Lothiriel missed Eomer? He hoped so. He looks over to his left as he hears a snort of laughter. "What? Is it humorous that I would be excited to see my Eowyn?" He smiles and shakes his head as Beregond breaks into peels of laughter, followed by the giggling of his young cousin. "Traitors. Laughing at my expense." But he smiles all the same.   
  
     The messenger had indeed been caught by them 2 days ago, at night, while they were eating. The young man had been happy to find them and had taken some food and stayed with them the night. He had then rode along with the three of them and had only this morning rode on ahead to inform Eomer that the Steward of Gondor would arrive that day, and only the Steward, as was the request of Lothiriel. She had wanted to surprise Eomer so had insisted the young man not say a word about her. He had of course agreed, thinking it might be fun to see the look on his King's face when the Lady rode into Edoras.   
  
     And here they were, finally arriving. He shifts in his saddle again, actually checking his clothing to make sure he looked ok. Eowyn wouldn't want him looking too dirty. Eowyn, his beloved Eowyn. A stab of guilt runs through him as he thinks of how close he had come to losing her. Frowning he looks down, nodding as he feels a hand touch his shoulder. "I am fine, Lothiriel." He forces a smile and then keeps it on his face, even though he felt so guilty about her kidnaping. It wouldn't have happened if he was with her. He hoped she could forgive him. He still vowed with a vengeance to find whoever did this to her and teach them a lesson. But for now he would just have to comfort Eowyn and hope she would let him help her emotionally. He rides through the gates as they open, nodding to the guards there before the three of them head up to the great hall. Once there he spots someone in the garden and instantly knows it is Eowyn. She was sitting on a bench. He could only see her because the other part of the bench was obscured from his vision by a large rose bush. Climbing down off his horse he pats his neck before looking at Beregond and Lothiriel. "I am....just going to say hello. Beregond, would you escort Lothiriel to see Eomer King please?" He sees the older man nod and smiles as he heads off into the garden, his heart starting to beat quickly the closer he got to the bench. He moves around the rose bush, a huge smile on his face, intending to announce himself when he stops. He now had a perfect view of the other half of the bench....and the man kissing Eowyn. He blinks a few times, even reaches up to rub at his eyes. He was seeing things he had to be. That was not Boromir sitting there, kissing Eowyn. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He was too in shock to do anything. Suddenly, when Boromir turns his head and looks fully at him it is as if something snaps in his mind and the world all comes back to him. This was Boromir! He would know that face and those eyes anywhere! Not even the kiss he had just witnessed between his beloved and his brother could break through the happiness that washes over him. It was so powerful that it makes him gasp and drives him to his knees. In a soft voice he says in disbelief, "Boromir?" The nod from his brother breaks him completely and he puts his head in his hands and just starts to cry from happiness.   
  
     Over the last few days Eowyn had indeed been nursing Boromir back to health all by herself. There had been several times that Eomer told her to go outside and let one of the other women do it, but she had refused. She only hoped that it looked okay, though she had a feeling that it was starting to not look okay since Eomer had felt the need to have a talk with her earlier that morning. He had pulled her aside and out right asked her what was going on between her and Boromir. She had told him nothing, absolutely nothing was going on between her and Boromir. That they were merely friends, good friends, and that she was helping him while he recovered from his near death experience. But she had a feeling that Eomer thought there was a lot more going on then met the eye. It made her feel bad and she didn't see why she should be made to feel bad. And that only made her mad. The whole thing was such a vicious cycle that it wasn't even funny. She wanted nothing more then to have a loving relationship with someone and not have everyone know her business. So far that was the last thing that had happened in her life.   
  
     It wasn't like she was with him all the time either. Because she ate breakfast with her brother, dinner with Boromir, and they all would eat together for lunch if Eomer could make it. Then at night she would sleep alone, in her own bed and in her own room. Though for the first 2 nights Eomer had had to sleep with her, because of the nightmares that plagued her sleep, though those were normal in one sense. Ever since she was a kid she had had nightmares. Ones so violent she would awaken sobbing. Unable to remember what they were about but far too scared to sleep alone, their mother had had Eomer sleep with her on nights she woke up with them. It had started that way and was that way to this day. So for those first few nights, she had had Eomer sleeping with her. But the remainder of the time she had been alone. And that was one of the kickers because she had thought about checking in on Boromir a few times in the night, but she never did. And it bothered her. Not that she had thought about going in to check on Boromir, but that she had felt a draw towards that room, drawn to that man.   
  
     Then this morning the healers had okayed Boromir to be able to go outside. She had never seen someone so happy as she had when she had told him. But before they had gone outside she had made sure that he was well dressed and that he used the crutches that had been made for him. He hated them and so had thrown them down. Groaning, she had had to pick them up and take them to the bench. Then returning for him, she had put her arm around his waist and her shoulder under his arm, in a similar way as the day they had walked back towards home. Getting him settled on the bench finally they had spent a lovely morning talking about the garden, one of her passions. But it isn't the talk that has her distracted when Faramir shows up, it is the kiss. When she turned at the sound of her name, she had had no clue that he was going to kiss her to thank her. So when he turns and sees Faramir there, she turns just a breath after him.   
  
     It didn't matter that her stomach was in knots from the kiss that confused her emotionally. Her face instantly lights up and she is up and on her feet in two seconds flat. "FARAMIR!" She runs to him, realizing what was going on with him as he sees his brother for the first time. It confuses her because she had assumed that her brother would have send a rider telling about Faramir and she is suddenly worried there might be something wrong with one of the riders.   
  
     She drops to her knees and gathers Faramir into her arms, cupping the back of his head in her palm, her other hand rubbing his back as she tenderly holds him, her own tears flowing as freely as his. "Faramir," she gasps, tightening her hold around him. "Honey, it is okay, everything is okay. It is true, he isn't a ghost. He was in the cell that I was thrown into. He has come back, Faramir. Your brother has come back." She pulls back and takes his face in her hands and starts to kiss all over his face. "Faramir, oh Faramir! I have missed you so much!" She had, that was true. She was confused about the kiss she had just gotten from Boromir, but regardless of the kiss she still missed Faramir. She felt as if someone had punched her in the gutt, stealing even her breath away from her.   
  
     She can't help but laugh at Faramir, she had been listening to him pining away for Eowyn for the last few days. "I am not a traitor, Faramir! You just can't face the fact that you are a love sick puppy!" She laughs at the look that he gives her. But it was all in good standing, they were just having a little fun with him, when in fact she was honestly happy about the way that things had turned out. Now as they rode up to the Golden Hall she felt her heart stick in her throat. Her eyes are locked on the house that she knew she would find Eomer in. She doesn't hear him tell Beregond to take her to see Eomer King at first, she just keeps staring at the Hall, trying to breath. "Breath...," she whispers. "Breath.......... breath............ breath......... breath........ breath......." She keeps telling herself to breath till finally she has herself under control. She glares at the men when they laugh at her breathing, but goes off with Beregond.   
  
     Getting off her horse in front of the Hall, she hands the reins over to a stable boy. Faramir had gone the other direction, heading around the Hall to the gardens. She was being taken into the Hall and to Eomer's office. She felt so dizzy suddenly. She shouldn't have come. She should have stayed home. He was going to think she was pushy. She had his letters in her saddlebag, all the ones he had sent so far, as far as she knew. He hadn't sent for her, he had sent for Faramir. As they enter the Hall she stops suddenly, Beregond bumping into her back when she does. "Sorry, sorry," she whispers, looking around. He motions off to the right and she nods. She knew where his office was, she didn't know if that was where he was, but apparently that is what Beregond had been told when asked. She still couldn't get the butterflies to stop in her stomach so that when she finally comes to stop in front of his door she almost throws up.   
  
     "I shouldn't be here," she says ever so softly. "Breath." Then she knocks on his door. She hears him call to enter and she reaches out and turns the handle, noticing the way that her hand shook on the door knob. She walks in and gives him a smile. "Hello, Eomer. I hope you do not mind. I came along with Faramir." She feels faint, the room seems to weave and spin and she takes a slow deep breath. She was NOT going to faint, she was NOT going to faint, that was stupid to faint just because she had lost her nerve.   
  
     When she puts her arms around him he puts his around her waist and buries his face against her chest, shaking as he cries silently. When he finally stops and she pulls back a little, only to kiss him, he can't help but smile, sniffling a bit. He leans in and gives her a rather passionate kiss before hugging her tight to him. This time he is the one that rubs her back. "Oh Eowyn....Eowyn my love. You have no idea how many times I dreamed of just holding you like this." He kisses her again, pulling back after a little while. He looks at her, love and concern showing in his eyes. "Are you alright? Was it terrible? Oh Love, I am so sorry I was not here. I will not leave you again." He jumps as he hears someone clear their throat. Looking up he suddenly remembers who was there also and he looks at Eowyn before slowly getting up and slowly walking over towards his brother, looking wide-eyed with awe, a look very familiar to Boromir. When he gets close enough to him, he reaches out a shaking hand and lays it against Boromir's cheek, as if checking to make sure he was real. When he feels warm skin under his hand and hears Boromir say his name he hugs him tight, as if afraid he would disappear and this was all a dream. "I thought you were dead.....they said you were. Your horn....and the dream....oh Boromir!" He pulls back, taking a step back and looking his brother over. He frowns at the arm in a sling and how Boromir was leaning on a crutch. And the way one eye was a lighter color than the other. He reaches up and traces a cut on his brother's jaw, frowning deeply. "What happened to you, Brother?"   
  
     He watches as Eowyn goes to Faramir. But when she starts to kiss him and then Faramir kisses her, he has to look away, forcing the jealousy he feels down. No no. He had to wait. His time with her would come. He forces all his bad feelings down and then leans on his crutch, turning slowly and looking at Eowyn and Faramir. He clears his throat to get their attention and then when Faramir starts towards him, all his thoughts of jealousy and anger at his brother are gone. He remembered the look on his little brother's face all too well. It was the same one he always wore when Boromir returned from the army and the battles. It only hits him then just how much he had missed his little brother. "Faramir." He sighs and lets Faramir hug him, taking comfort from it, ignoring the tears running down his face. When Faramir pulls back he smiles at his brother, letting go of his crutch to reach out and gently touch Faramir's cheek. "Oh little brother. You do not want to know. It was horrible. I am glad you are alive. They told me you were dead. But you are not and I am so happy, Faramir." He smiles and hugs his brother, holding him with his good arm and placing a kiss on the top of his brother's head. When he pulls back he smiles, but this time his eyes are on Eowyn. "I was most fortunate to meet Lady Eowyn. She saved me. And she nursed me back to health. Though it will take a little while longer before I will be at full health again."   
  
     Eomer turns from the window where he had been watching the three reunite when he hears the knock at his door. "Enter." He leaves the window, heading over to his desk. Best not to get caught watching them. He looks over at the door as it opens and then stands there in shock. Mind? MIND?! He rushes over to Lothiriel and picks her up off the ground, hugging her close. He sets her down and then places a rather loving kiss on her lips. When he pulls back he has nothing but a smile on his face. "Lothiriel!!! I am so happy you have come! I have missed you." He kisses her again, more gently this time, while keeping his arms wrapped around her.   
  
     She didn't get a chance to answer any of Faramir's questions before Boromir clears his throat. But she knows that she would have time alone with him later to fill him in on everything that happened. Right now was his time with his brother whom he thought had died.   
  
     Getting up with him she walks over to Boromir, her arm around Faramir's waist, her head resting on his shoulder briefly before he pulls away from her to hug Boromir. She moves slightly back then, letting the men have time to themselves. She watches as they embrace and speak of how bad it was and she knew how much they had missed each other. It brings tears to her eyes again and she quickly wipes at them when Boromir draws Faramir's attention to her. She shakes her head, smiling modestly.   
  
     "It didn't save him, Faramir," she says as he beckons to her and so she comes back to have Faramir's arm wrapped around her waist again. She holds tight to his side, unconsciously using her thumb to caresses a sensitive spot she knew of as she smiles up into his face. "He exaggerates, my Love. I found your brother because I was attacked by one of the men Eomer thought was loyal to him." She gets serious a moment, her smile leaving her face. "We should sit before I go on, once I tell you what is going on, you may have a lot more questions," she looks at Boromir as she goes on though she was still speaking to Faramir. "And I don't want him t be in so much pain." She moves the men around, trying to get them sitting down and somehow they all three end on up on the bench with Eowyn in the middle.   
  
     She keeps her arm around Faramir's middle, leaning on his slightly when she speaks, looking from one to the other as she does, depending on who she was addressing.   
  
     "As I was saying, I did not save him so much as I was kidnaped and thrown into the same cell." She sighs softly, a pained look on her face. It is then that she tells her fiancé how it is that she came to find Boromir, the whole while she sits between the two, one arm around Faramir's waist, her thumb rubbing against the sensitive spot there.   
  
     If she had any fears left after being picked up and twirled around, the kiss dispels that. She laughs when he picks her up, swinging her around, her arms tight around his neck. She returns each kiss with one of her own. "Oh Eomer!" She hugs him tight, burying her head against his neck, which was soon wet from tears. "Oh Eomer," she says, muffled against his neck. Then finally she pulls her head back and smiles into his face. "I missed you too," she says softly. Then she does something she hadn't thought she would so, at least not on the first day getting back. She kisses him. Not just any kiss, though she had returned his last kiss tenderly moments before, this was a kiss like she had never initiated before in her life. This was a passionate kiss that leaves her trembling and breathless in his arms. Her knees almost buckle under her as she clings desperately to him. "I have missed you too, Eomer. I did not think that I would get this kind of reception. But trust me, you have touched my heart deeply." She ignores the tears, her hands too busy playing with his hair, brushing it back from his temples to gaze into his eyes. "I did not realize just how beautiful your eyes were until I could no longer see them." She blushes suddenly at how corny that must sound, but she didn't care in the same breath because it was true. "Eomer," she whispers ever so softly.   
  
     The spot she was rubbing was very soothing, so much so that it relieves him of all his fears that she would love another when he arrived. That and the fact that he didn't think his brother would betray him by trying to steal Eowyn from him.   
  
     When she finishes her story he frowns and shakes his head. "I am sorry, Eowyn. I should have stayed....or brought you back to Gondor with me." He lifts her hand and kisses it gently. "But I will not make that mistake again. I have leave to stay here a few days, and I will ask you to return with me when I leave again. Please do not answer now, Eowyn. You may think about it. If you decide not to come with me, then I will stay here, with you." He smiles at her, his eyes showing he would indeed give up his life in Gondor to remain in Rohan with her.   
  
     He hears Faramir's words and frowns at his brother. Why was he always giving up what he wanted for others? Shaking his head he speaks. "There is no need for that, Faramir. For I have decided that if I can I would like to make a home for myself in Rohan. I am no good to Gondor now. I can not fight, and we both know you are the politician that Gondor needs. Not I. So I could keep Eowyn safe for you while you are gone, Little Brother." And he would keep her feeling loved as well. But he doesn't say that out loud, and he pushes away the guilty feeling he has.   
  
     He smiles and caresses her cheek gently, glad the door to his office was closed. "What reception were you expecting? A cold one? No. I could never greet you coldly, Lothiriel. I love you far too much for that to happen." He leans down and kisses her softly but passionately, only pulling back when she does. "I was just writing a letter to you. I received your letters a few days ago. I have read them over and over. You have beautiful handwriting."   
  
     She doesn't notice any tension coming off of Boromir, but when he offers to 'watch' over her and make sure that she was safe while still in Rohan, she gets a funny feeling. The image of the other afternoon when Boromir had once more fallen asleep with her in his arms after asking her nicely to lay with him flashes into her mind. It causes a blush to touch her cheeks though she doesn't notice, rather she turns questioning eyes from one to another, ending on Faramir's face. "I do not know, Darling. I do not want to take you away from your duties with Gondor. You know how that would upset me, if I was to cause of you being taken from something you enjoyed. Not only that, but something that you are extremely good at and Aragorn needs you." Her eyes go to Boromir. "But I would not want to impose on you Boromir." She pauses her attention to Faramir's side but doesn't remove her arm from around him, rather she nestles even closer to his side as she looks at Boromir. She didn't know why she did it either, it was as if she was trying to unconsciously tell Boromir that she belonged to Faramir. But why would she feel the need to do that? He knew that, and it wasn't as if he was interested in her! That was ridiculous! So then why was it that she wanted her fiancé to return to Gondor and Boromir to watch her while in Rohan?   
  
     She mentally shakes herself and continues. "I know that we have spoken of you moving to Rohan since you will not be in the service of Gondor any longer, But I am just unsure." She shakes her head sadly as she turns uncertain eyes to Faramir. "I will think about it, as you said. Let us not worry as of yet though." She loses the frown and smiles lovingly at him. "Tonight we have a feast planned in Boromir's honor. You can rest or we can sit out here a little longer and visit. But it is time for Boromir to go in and rest up if he plans on making it to his own feast." She smiles playfully at Boromir. "You have gotten plenty of sun, any more and you might burn." She was teasing, though indeed it was already early afternoon as Faramir had arrived a few hours ago. Her tale of the kidnaping and Boromir's subsequent rescue and healing had taken up a nice chunk of time already and they had been sitting on the bench well long enough to let her bottom fall asleep.   
  
     She stands up, still standing between them but facing both of them now, her broken wrist hanging limply by her side. It was starting to throb, as it did most afternoons. She needed to lay down and put it above her head. For some reason that would help with the throbbing. She reaches out with her good hand and brushing a few hairs behind Faramir's ear, her eyes shining with love clearly for both to see as she stares at Faramir. It is as if she totally forgets for the moment that Boromir is even there as she whispers, "You have a new wrinkle between your brow. Is the weight of rebuilding Gondor that heavy?" She sighs, her fingers moving from behind his ear down his jaw line and to his chin. She holds it loosely and leans down to kiss him ever so very tenderly, as if she were afraid that he would break. Then she straightens and drops her hand, blinking and coming back to the here and now. She blushes, clearing her throat as she looks at Boromir. "Sorry," she whispers hoarsely, not meaning to kiss him in such a manner in front of Boromir. She had just had no choice it seemed, she had needed to kiss him, his eyes had pulled her in and she had to answer them. It must have been the love that was there, the love he never tried to hide, a love she basked in.   
  
     She holds her wrist up against her chest, smiling sadly at Faramir. "Darling, I asked you if you wanted to stay out here with me, but I spoke too soon. I really need to put my arm up for a bit, it is really throbbing." Her eyes go to Boromir. "So, it looks like you have a choice, Boromir. You or Faramir. Do you want Faramir to come with you?" She then looks at Faramir. "Or are you going to come with me?" She hoped that when Boromir got back to his room to rest Faramir would come and lay with her in her room so that she could fill him in on more personal things. But she knew that she would have time to do that later, if need be. Right now the important thing was that Boromir had been found, alive, and she was sure that his brother had a bunch of questions of his own for Boromir.   
  
     Lothiriel shrugs slightly, reaching up to capture his hand and press her lips into his palm. "I do not know what I expected, Eomer King." There is a twinkle in her eyes when she calls him 'King'. She did not do it with disrespect, it was said with respect, but still in a soft and almost teasing tone. "I think that what I feared was that even though you love me," she blushes as she says the words, "you might have been busy. After all, Eomer, you are the King. I am sure that you have so much to do. Who is to say that you would have the time right now to be able to spend it with me. Maybe it would have been better if I had waited a week before coming here." Then she smiles, a smile that lights up her face brightly. She had never been in love before but she knew that this was just that. If the week had not shown her, her heart let her know now for certain. "I have read and re-read your letters as well, many times," she says as she pulls away from him. She reaches into the folds of her dress where there were some pockets that were hidden and she pulls out of the folds of material some papers. "Here, there is even one that I have had to mend as I refolded it one too many times." She blushes as the letter in question almost falls to the floor, or at least a piece of it. It was one near the end of the week when, much like the ones she had written him, he was missing her a lot more as they had been parted the longest at that point.   
  
     Boromir nods and stands up, using his crutch to lean on. He looks at Faramir, waiting for his answer, he smiles and shakes his head when Faramir looks at him. "Yes yes. I will be fine. You two go. I can talk with Faramir tonight." He reaches out with his good hand and touches his brother's cheek in a loving gesture. "I am glad you are alive, Little Brother." He smiles when Faramir says the same, then he smiles at Eowyn when he drops his hand from Faramir's face, and limps back inside, smiling as one of Eowyn's handmaidens, Monica, comes to help him back to his room. Once there he lets her help him undress till he is just in his leggings and shirt, and then he gets into bed easily. His eyes were already drooping, he had been outside far too long. He smiles as Monica sits down on the bed beside him and checks his temperature. She was a nice girl, and didn't seem to mind tending to him when Eowyn could not. He wanted to listen to her voice a little longer but as soon as he had closed his eyes he had fallen asleep.   
  
     Faramir looks at Eowyn, already knowing his answer. But he had to make sure Boromir didn't mind first. So he looks at his older brother after he gets up, getting up himself. Then with a smile he nods to Boromir when he says it is alright to go with Eowyn. He smiles at his brother. "I am glad you are alive as well, Boromir. Have a nice rest, Brother." When Boromir heads inside he watches until he disappears, then he looks at Eowyn and smiles, offering her his arm. "Shall we?" He laughs softly at her look and her reply and then walks with her into the building. "I brought something for you. As I promised I would." He smiles and pulls a ring from his pocket, holding it up very carefully for her to see. "Your tradition is to give me a ring, mine is to give one to you. This was my mother's." He holds it out to her, then smiles and slips it on her finger when she holds up her hand. He stops outside the door to her bedroom. "Now it is official in both Gondor and Rohan. You and I are to be married." He smiles and leans down, kissing her gently before he follows her to open her bedroom doors. He grins only slightly when she takes his hands and back up into her room, pulling him in after her. "Missed me that much have you?" He closes the door behind him and turns around just in time to catch her as she launches herself at him and kisses him passionately, which he returns of course.   
  
     Eomer smiles as he touches the papers lightly. "I keep my in a locked drawer, simply because I know where they will always be." He leans down and kisses her again. "Lothiriel.....I must tell you something. And you will not believe me, which is why I had not told you this till now." He waits for her nod, then smiles a little. "Lothiriel.....your cousin, Boromir is alive."   
  
     Monica was once more hanging around, making sure that if she was needed she would be found easily. When she had seen Faramir ride up her heart had swelled because she knew now that Eowyn would be okay. With Faramir here, she no longer had to worry about Boromir.   
  
     She wrings her hands as she thinks about Boromir, her eyes moving across the back of the Hall to where he sat next to Eowyn. She had gone to Eomer with her fears, almost as afraid of betraying Eowyn as she was of what might be happening. She wasn't a jealous woman, at least not that she had ever known herself to be. But when it came to Boromir and Eowyn, something wasn't right. She saw the way that Boromir looked at her Lady. She saw the leers when no one was supposed to be watching. She had heard him call out Eowyn's name when he was rising from his rest. What he had been thinking of, she did not know. But now Faramir was home and her heart sang. He would make sure that everything was okay. He would remind Eowyn just how much he loved her and how much she loved him.   
  
     Monica hums softly as she helps get Boromir ready to lay down. She was used to seeing him in all states of undress, so his current one should have done nothing. But oddly enough she finds her heart skipping a beat. She hides the thoughts away for later, when she can take them out and analyze them. For now though, she hums softly, her voice taking on a airy tone. "I do not even know if I remember the rest of this song," she says with a soft laugh as she tucks him in. "I will try though." She takes a deep breath and starts in again. She had been trying to remember this same song for days. He seemed to not matter, in fact he would encourage her to sing when he went down for his nap. If she didn't know better she would think that he was listening to her to put him asleep, not wake up.   
  
     When she finally remembers the last verse ay days she is putting his boot under the foot of his bed she jumps up and is about to tell him excitedly when she sees that he has indeed fallen fast asleep. She walks over to the bed and pulls the blanket up to his chin, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Sleep well, Lord Boromir. You have had a busy day today and you have a busy night ahead of you. Do not worry, I will not go anywhere." She picks up the sewing she was working on while she sits by his bed and rocks in the chair, never once stopping her humming of the same tune as she sews on the lace for her gown tonight.   
  
     As she says good afternoon to Boromir, she holds fast to Faramir's hand, half dragging, half walking him down the halls. "You brought something for me?" she asks in shock before she realizes that yes, indeed, she was not wearing a ring of any sort. Now as she gazes down on the ring that had been his mother's, she feels the tears rolling down her cheeks yet again this afternoon.   
  
     "Faramir," she chokes out as she gazes at him with love. "You have caused me to cry so many times today, yet I would not give up a single tear if it meant losing the pleasure you have brought me today as well."   
  
     She has so many things going through her head that she stays silent until they reach her bedroom door. "NO!" she says firmly, suddenly afraid that he was gong to leave her there alone. She threads her fingers through his and holds them tight as she tugs him into the room. Then letting go she waits for him to turn back fully before she jumps up on him, laughing and tossing her head back, her long blond hair flowing freely down her back as she laughs, a laugh that is cut short by his last kiss.   
  
     She melts there in his arms, her whole body seeming as if it were butter on a hot skillet, deepening the kiss as she parts her lips, her fingers threading through his hair to clutch at the back of his head and hold it against her's. A primal growl ruptures from her throat as she presses her body harder against his, her passion suddenly in a raging fire.   
  
     She breaks from the kiss to pant and stare at him with passion glazed eyes. "Oh Faramir!" she pants, licking her suddenly dry lips, a hand going to her chest as if to see if that pounding really could be her own heart, it was so loud she thought it was a tribal drum. "That felt as if the whole world moved!" She looks at him in awe, then her face breaks into a huge smile and she untangles herself from his grasp. "One moment." She runs to the door and peeks her head out, all clear, then she brings her head back in and locks the door, turning to lean against it. Her expression was no longer that of a passion filled Lady, no not indeed. She was leering at him now with a deep hunger. There was a burning in her gut suddenly that she knew only he could quench. Since she need not hide her sexuality from her brother any longer, she only needed to make sure that any child of their's was far enough along after their marriage to not cause speculations.   
  
     She moves with a purpose back across the room, until she is standing in front of him. Reaching up she cups his face in her good hand, her thumb rubbing across his bottom lip, her eyes following her thumb as she speaks. "I have so much to say to you, I have so much to ask of you that I am unsure as to where to start. When I was taken I feared more then anything that I would never see you again, never kiss these lips again. So, Faramir, before I ask you what is new or you ask me about the letters that I wrote you, I want you to make love to me." She almost growls the last part, her desire crystal clear to him as well as her immense love for him as well.   
  
     Eomer nods to Lothiriel. "I will show you." He walks her over to the window and looks out it. He frowns when he sees no one on the bench. He hears her mumble something and then quickly apologize but he just laughs. "No. I am not imagining things, Dear. He is alive. Come. He must be in his room." He keeps a hold of her hand and leads her from his office, smiling and nodding to Faramir's guard Beregond. "Perhaps you would like to see this as well, Beregond." He sees the man's confused look and just gestures for him to follow. He leads the two down the hall to the room that had been Faramir's before but was now Boromir's. He knocks on the door and waits, then smiles as Monica opens the door. "He is asleep?" He sees the nod. "We will be quiet. Lothiriel and Beregond wish to see for themselves." He moves out of the way and lets the two go into the room, then he follows. He walks up beside Lothiriel and touches her shoulder as he gestures to the bed. "See. He is alive. Badly injured by alive." 


	31. Can It Be True?

**Author's Notes:     _Thank you for being so patient. I have more to post and before I go to bed I want to post the next chapter. A lot has been going on lately, mainly my doctor isn't listening to me and therefore I am in pain a lot more then I should be and with Liam working it gives us less time to write. But I do have a few more chapters to get up, probably 3 more after this, I just have to get them put together and put up. Since the next one is one many have been waiting for, I will try to get it up right after this._;) **   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter31***************

  
  
    Lothiriel mumbles that she thinks that he is seeing things, after all, Boromir's horn had been found, cloven in two. Now he was saying that he was alive, and not only that but HE had him. She looks at him skeptically but she follows him. What unfolded next was something she would never forget. She entered the room and walks over to where he indicated. It was a man alright, and he was alive. But it wasn't just any man, no for she knew this man, she knew that look. "Boromir!" she whispers loudly to no on in particular. Then she turns to Eomer and lets him lead her out of the room, nodding to Monica as she leaves. She doesn't speak again until they are outside the room and the door is closed. "Have you sent word to Aragorn about Boromir's discovery?" She links her fingers with his and clasping his hand as she walk with him. "I am surprised that he has been found alive. Wasn't it Aragorn that sent him over he all in a boat?"   
  
     Eomer leads her out of the room and decides now would be a good time for a walk. He stops and looks back at Beregond who looked like he was about to cry from the shock of seeing Boromir alive. With a smile he turns and stops a passing servant, asking them to take Faramir's guard and give him one of the spare bedrooms that wasn't being used for Lothiriel or Faramir. At the servant's nod he watches Beregond follow her, then he looks at Lothiriel again. "He looked like he could use some time alone. Let us go for a walk in the garden." He sees her smile and leads her from the hall and out to the garden. Once there he walks along slowly with her. "To answer your question, yes. I did send word to Aragorn. I sent a letter to him with another rider when Boromir's fever broke. I did not wish to inform anyone of Boromir being alive until I knew for sure if he was going to be alive. So when his fever broke I sent the letter. I must talk with you though. I do not know Boromir well, will you tell me of him, how he acts towards others?" He was hoping she would, maybe that would tell him why Boromir seemed so attached to Eowyn.   
  
     She was still in shock herself but as she links her fingers with his she gives him all her attention. However his question catches her a little off guard. After all, it wasn't often someone asked her her opinion on anything, much less about Boromir. "How he treats others?" She gets a thoughtful look on her face as she looks at their hands clutched together and something about the way he was rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand touched her. It was an intimate, yet tender and thoughtful, thing to do. Her thumb starts to echo his as she rubs the back of his hand, her eyes going to where they were walking. "He treats everyone nice. I mean when it warrants it." She frowns again. "I am unsure how to answer, really Eomer. Maybe if you ask me something specific?" She didn't mind that they were talking about Boromir, because right now she was just happy to be with Eomer.   
  
     "I should perhaps be asking Faramir this, but I do not wish to stir things. But I must know. How does Boromir treat women? Do you know?" He watches her closely, hoping she would not be upset with his question. He was concerned for his sister. That and he had started to like Faramir. He could see the two of them getting along well. But ever since Boromir had arrived Eowyn had seemed....different. That was why when Faramir had shown and he had seen Eowyn's reaction to the man his heart had lifted a little. He knew his sister, and he could see that she truly loved Faramir, but it seemed that if given time, she could also love Boromir. It was all so confusing. That was why he was glad for Lothiriel. He knew she was the only woman for him. Now if he could just figure out how to ask her. Well that would come soon enough. For now he was more concerned about Eowyn and her situation. "And how similar are the brothers?"   
  
     She waits while he opens the door to the gardens for her and she walks through, taking a deep breath as she pauses. It smelt so good, the war long gone from the wind yet for on the odd occasion, now they just needed to free themselves of the memories. "Eomer, my King," she pauses to look at him, once more the title 'king' was meant as an endearment, not a proper title and she says it with love in her eyes as she clasps their hands in front of her. "I still am not sure what it is you are asking of me. But once more, I will try to do my best. Are they similar? Such as do they like the same things?" She wished he would be more blunt because she did not know what exactly he was asking of her and she was getting rather frustrated. "They look a like, if that is what you mean. How similar? In situations? Actions? Looks? Heart? Mind?" She sighs and pulls away from him, shrugging as she starts to walk away again. "Both men are noble and kind, they have hearts made of glass." She shrugs again as she looks at him and sees a slightly shocked expression on his face. "It is true, well I am not sure for Boromir, as I know that he has one of glass to an extent, though Faramir's is much easily broken. I would trust either with my life. If I needed a friend to help me out of a bind, I could count on them, either of them. They are loyal to those that are loyal to them. They both have lost love and both think they do not deserve to be loved, though that is the extent of my knowledge in that concern, they are also very private and that is all I know of their love. What more do you want to know, my King?" She pauses again to turn to look at him. "If you do not be more blunt, then that is all I can answer."   
  
     He looks at her as she stops, his hands held behind him now since she was standing a few steps away from him and had let go of his hands. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. Maybe he could ask once more without actually coming out and voicing his fears. "And have they ever fought over a woman before? Or other things?"   
  
     She was getting more and more frustrated and she snaps at him. "Eomer!" She looks at him, her look as sharp as her voice. "How am I supposed to know WHAT you want when you will not tell me?! I do not know that they have fought over a woman or not." She throws her arms up and then shoots a look at him. "WHAT do you want to know? Unless you tell me, I can't help you."   
  
     He snorts, hurt by the way she had snapped at him. "I am trying to tell you. I just did not want to say something hurtful when I know nothing myself. Oh never mind. It is not important anyway. Just my thoughts on the growing relationship between my sister and your cousin Boromir."   
  
     When he snorts she stops dead in her tracks and looks at him in shock. "You did NOT just snort at me!" She blinks and then slowly shakes her head. "You are not trying to tell me. You tell me what you think is important and nothing more. Fine, I will never mind. I will see you later. I believe there is to be a formal dinner in Faramir or Boromir's honor?" But she doesn't wait for him to answer him, instead she just turns and starts to walk away from him.. "I will see you tonight, maybe. I do not know, I might be there, I might not. I have a headache now." She doesn't turn around, she just keeps walking back.   
  
     Eomer, always the hotheaded one, and not thinking he did anything wrong, just shakes his head and turns to head back into the Golden Hall. He walks up to the throne and sits down, waving away a servant as they ask him if he needed anything. He looks at a guard as he comes up and says he has some advice to offer. "As much as I appreciate your trying to help me, I do not wish for council right now." The guard, a close friend of Eomer's who knew his moods well, nods and backs away. Eomer just sits on his throne, leaning his chin on his fist and looking to all the world like he wanted to hit someone right then. Which he did. Perhaps he should go out orc hunting. That would work. Oh he would never hit a woman, or someone who didn't deserve it, which was why he did not fight back when he was being banished by Grima. Those men were just doing as they were ordered by their king at the time. And it was those men who had let him go with the others who had been banished. So no, he would not take his anger out on the innocent. And since there were no orcs around he would just have to deal with his anger. But how? It was always Eowyn who would calm him down, make him realize what had happened. But she was not around at the moment and seeing as Boromir was asleep and the two had not been in the room with him when Eomer had showed Lothiriel and Beregond Boromir, then he could only guess where they were. And he did NOT want to think of his sister in that way. He pushes those thoughts aside and slumps back a bit in his chair, pulling lightly at a strap on his armor, looking at it as if he was studying the fabric when in fact his mind was on how bored he was. He loved being a king, but he would have much rather been out patrolling, like he had been before Theoden died. He missed being free to ride about killing orcs and other foul creatures. True he could do that if he wished, but then he would be away from his people and that was not what a king was suppost to do. But still, no one informed him of how boring being a king could be. He was always swamped with work now, which he was neglecting at the moment. With a deep sigh he looks up as a servant comes over with a parchment for him to sign. It had to do with the festivities tonight so he reads it over quickly and then signs it. Once the servant turns to go he grabs hold of his arm. "Would you send one of Eowyn's handmaidens in to see to the Lady Lothiriel? She may need something for a headache." He sees the smile on the servant's face as he nods and turns to do as he was asked. Eomer sits back and wonders at it. What was that smile for? It was like the servant knew he had feelings for Lothiriel. And true he never really hide that he liked her. With a deep sigh, yes another, he gets up and shakes his head, leaving his throne to return to his office. He had work to be done and perhaps work was what he needed to get his mind off Lothiriel and his anger.   
  
     She knows when he heads the other direction, but she doesn't care, she didn't want to speak with him. She knew she was probably acting hot headed and a normal person wouldn't dare speak to a king like that! But she wasn't normal and she would not rein in her temper or actions or she would be treating him differently then his sister and she knew that even mad he would not want her to 'bow'. So as to avoid the whole situation, she avoids his area of the Hall. Instead she finds herself dismissing Monica to go sit in a chair at Boromir's bedside. She just sits there, looking at him sleeping. Monica said he was just napping, so she was being very quiet, not wanting to awaken him. She would have plenty of time to speak with him, right now she just wanted to sit there and watch him sleep, and wonder if she had done the right thing. 


	32. The Perfect Reunion

**Author's Notes:     _WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT!!!_**   
  


* * *

  


***************Chapter 32***************

  
  
    Faramir stands and watches her as she goes to the door, an amused little smile on his face. She looked so beautiful the way she was looking at him. He could pretty much tell what it was she wanted. And by Valar he wasn't going to disappoint her. But....he wanted her to ask first.   
  
     When she comes over to stand in front of him and places her hand against his cheek he sighs softly and closes his eyes, relishing the feel of her warm, soft hand on his cheek. Even that simple touch was cherished. He opens his eyes when he hears the last part, a slight grin appearing of his face. He had been silent this whole time, just watching her. But not anymore. "It would be my pleasure....literally." He smirks a little, then pulls her close and kisses her passionately, holding her tight for a moment before he begins to undress her. His need for her was great. He had been so afraid he would arrive to find her still gone, or at the worst, no longer in love with him. And even though he would be civil and step aside if it was what she wanted, it would still have broken his heart. But now, now he knew she was his. And that was what he needed, her love, to heal him of his past, to give him something to look forward to in the future.   
  
     Eowyn grins mischievously at him at him as she runs her fingers through his hair at his temples, pushing it back from his face. With her legs wrapped around his waist it brought her head higher then his and she holds on as he start to walk towards the bed with her, smiling down into his face. "Literally, huh? At least you are not making a Lady ask twice." She kisses his forehead, sighing softly as she then rubs her cheek against it. "Oh Faramir, I have missed you so much. OOMPH!" She has the wind knocked out of her and she laughs, smiling up at Faramir from where he had just tossed her on the bed. She reaches up for him. "Come here, Faramir. Come here and let me tell you how scared I was that I would never see you again." She had been too. She had been so scared but she had had Boromir, so at least she hadn't been alone.   
  
     She pushes thoughts of Boromir out of her mind, thinking now was NOT the time to be thinking of her future brother in law. Especially when she was about to make love to her future husband.   
  
     She moans softly when he lowers himself on top of her, her arms instantly going around him as her lips seek out his to kiss him passionately. She lets her hands explore his back, breaking from the kiss to look at him in astonishment. "If I didn't know you better, my Love, I would think that you were practicing those kisses of yours." Her voice lowers, becoming thick with passion as she continues to gaze into his eyes with open, loving, passion filled eyes of her own, she gets out, "I have dreamed of kissing you again. But I never dreamed they would be this good."   
  
     He grins down at her, shaking his head. "You never paid any attention to my kisses before, Eowyn. That is why they seem so much better now." He kisses her again, passionately and deeply, before pulling back and lightly caressing her cheek. "I was worried, Eowyn. I...had nightmares before you went missing. I had that same dream. And then I received the letter and well I am sure Elessar will not be very happy with his Steward when he returns." He smiles slightly and shrugs. "I left care of the land with the Queen. Though I am sure she could take great care of it." He smiles sheepishly and when she just laughs he smiles all the more. "Do not laugh. I could be out of a job soon. Then what will you do? Hmmmm? You will be stuck with a archer who used to be a Ranger, and then a Steward and now would be just your husband." He gets a very thoughtful look on his face. "Hmmmmm.....perhaps that would not be such a bad life." He looks down at her and smiles. "I could let you take care of me. I would not have to do a thing." He laughs as she smacks him and then pushes him onto his back, giving him a playful glare as she climbs on top of him. He grins and puts his hands on her hips. "You did not let me get to the best part, Love. I would also be with you. I would live here. In Rohan with you. If I had no obligations in Gondor." He smiles up at her. "See. It would be perfect."   
  
     She shakes her head slightly. "I do pay attention to your kisses," she insists. Taking his hands from her hips, she pins them over the top of his head, causing her to lean over enough that she is half laying on top of him now, a mischievous glint entering her eyes suddenly. "Hmmmm, I like this! I have you between my legs," she tightens her thighs as if to make her point, "right where I want you, and I am in control," she squeezes his wrists slightly. "And now you need to be punished for saying that I never paid attention to your kisses before. Next you will be saying that I am only noticing now because I have been kissing random men or something." She laughs, shaking her head at him.   
  
     The smile that touches her lips is all for him, the love shining through her eyes were also for only him. None of them were given because of guilty feelings, for she honestly did not think she should feel guilty for anything, as naive as she was. The kisses she shared with Boromir had never turned to the burning, gut wrenching, soul searching kisses that they had shared and were going to share. She knew that she cared for Boromir, but once again there was no guilt for that love, as she sees him as her lover's brother, not as a future lover. Yet somewhere in the back of her mind she starts to store certain feelings and images, as well as questions. Questions she didn't want to answer at a time like this. She should NOT be wondering if it felt the same way to have Boromir trapped between her legs as it did Faramir, the obvious answer that indeed it would be different as Boromir was bigger also crosses her mind in that same instant and she shoves everything into a small box, locking it and tossing it into the back of her mind for the night, her resolve to just have fun with Faramir and only Faramir finally concurring any tender feelings that may or may not be starting in her heart, locking them away for good for the night. It all happens silently and within the span of all of 30 seconds, gone and locked away almost before it had even started.   
  
     "I think that if you were to move to Rohan and give up your life as Steward of Gondor, you would grow to hate me in our old age," she says softly, still not releasing his hands and her mind fully back on him and what he had said. "It would not be perfect, my Love. That is your life, and it will soon be mine. In that I mean that I will one day soon move to Gondor and be a Steward's wife for 3 weeks out of the month." She leans down and kisses him passionately, a groan getting lost in his throat as it is wenched from her own throat. Her hands loosen on his wrists as the effect of the kiss takes a hold of her. For it did not matter who started the kiss, soon enough their souls were often involved in them, their bodies already caught.   
  
     She pulls away suddenly, breathing deeply, her eyes glazed as she looks down at him. That is how she stays for a full minute, trying to catch her breath. Finally she speaks.   
  
     "This is your last chance." She pants a bit more till she realizes she didn't know what she meant. So she lets go of his wrists and sits up and back. She was kneeling, sitting on his thighs, her hands resting on his abdomen, both of them almost fully clothed. He had started to undress her, but had only gotten as far as untying the lacing down the front of her dress before they had moved to the bed. "Last chance to stop now and not make love." She can't help but laugh at the look he gives her. "I am not worried that Eomer will come looking for either of us and find us as such.... Had you not noticed?" She grins slyly at him. Indeed so far he hadn't said anything about it,how before they were so very careful. And she had not told him in a letter about Eomer, that was something she didn't trust to a letter. "I am not worried because the door is locked and if he comes looking, which I doubt, you will not loose your head, he will not break the door down. If he knows we are in here he will leave us to be and meet up later." She can not help it, she blushes. It didn't matter how bold she was, she was still a Lady and what happens causes her to blush. "You have a right to know that Eomer knows what we did." She reaches quickly to cover his lips. "I will not go into it now, later, when I have time to explain it all, just so you know, we do not have to run around and hide, afraid that he will catch us or something worse. He knows. He found out. And the person that told him had been taken care of. Now," she puts up her hands, the action causing the laces to loosen even more in front to the point that her breasts were finally completely exposed to his view, "last chance to get away from me."   
  
     He smiles at her, watching her as she speaks. He shakes his head, about to tell her she was wrong but stops when she kisses him. He returns her kiss, a little groan of his own echoing hers. When she pulls back and looks at him he reaches up and touches her cheek gently. His eyes were shining with his love for her, as they always were when he looked at her. Could he love this woman anymore than he already did? Probably. He already knew he would die for her. That was a given as he had always been the loyal kind. Maybe that was why he had always done exactly as his father had wanted, or anyone else. And why he never argued when his father called him a failure. He starts to feel that guilt and depression he always felt when he remembered his father. But now was not the time to be feeling that way. He pushes all those thoughts into the back of his mind, this was going to be a happy time. Not a time to dwell on the past.   
  
     When she says this was his last chance he looks shocked but also confused. When she repeats the sentence but adds that it was his last chance to make love to her he smirks and shakes his head. As if he would give up a chance to make love to her. But then he wonders if they should stop. After all, it was the middle of the day. Eomer was awake. He is about to say as much when she speaks and tells him Eomer knew. He has the good grace to blush. When she finishes speaking he smiles and shakes his head. "I should expect then to have a fist with dinner tonight?" He grins when she shakes her head. He then rubs his hands up and down her sides. "Away from you? Why would I wish that?" He slides his hands up and pushes her dress off her shoulders and down off her arms so the material falls down around her waist. He then runs his hands down and over her breasts. "I do believe I would like to stay right where I am."   
  
     She look at the dress around her waist and then back at him and can't help but smile. "Yes, it would seem that you do want to stay there. But," she starts to gather up all the material around her waist and wiggles slightly as she pulls it all up. "Help me, Faramir. You started it, you finish it. You have it all around my waist and this will not do." She laughs, having fun while he helps her get the folds of material up around her breasts and finally they get part of it over her head, but find only half of it off and grumbles, wiggling more until finally she tosses her dress to the side of them with a slight huff, blowing a loose strand of hair up from in front of her eyes. "There, that is better!" She was now sitting on his legs again, but instead of the dress, she wore nothing more then a pair of very delicate lace panties. "I am glad that you decided that you could not live without me, because I know a woman who thought she would never get to do this again." She grows serious suddenly and leans down, her breasts resting on the soft material of his tunic as she reaches between them and starts to pull it out of his pants. "I do not know what I would have done if I had never seen you again, Faramir. If it was not for your brother, I think that I would have gone mad, even in that short period of time."   
  
     He smiles and sits up a little, helping her with her dress. He lays back down while she tosses her dress aside. He can't help but shiver and then sigh slightly at the sight of her. She always seemed to look more beautiful every time he saw her. And now more than ever. He smiles when she leans down, his arms going instantly around her. "Oh Eowyn, you do not need to worry. Soon we will be together and no one will be able to keep us apart." He sits up a little, helping her get his tunic off before he lays back down and pulls her with him, holding her close as he kisses her deeply.   
  
     She gives him a come hither look, batting her eyelashes at him as she runs her fingers down the center of his chest. "Then I will try not to worry, Faramir. I will try till we could not to. But it is not easy. In my letters I told you of how I was counting the days until I could see you again, but did I tell you how I was thinking I could not make it?" She takes his hands and puts them on her breasts, letting him cup her breasts. "I need to make love to you now so that maybe I will be able to get by until the next time we are together."   
  
     He smiles and lightly rubs his thumbs against her breasts, watching her as she speaks. "So then what is stopping you?" He gives her a playful smile, then quickly he wraps his arms around her and flips her over onto her back on the bed, being careful of her wrist. He did not want to cause her any pain. He smiles down at her, using his body to keep her pinned to the bed. "Do you really miss me that much while I am away?" It was meant as a playful question but his eyes betray his need to hear her say it once again. That she had missed him.   
  
     She shivers when she feels his hand against her breasts, his touch meaning so much to her, not just a touch but a connection. A connection to her soul as well as to her body. So that when he flips her over and asks her about missing him she nods instantly. "Oh yes!" She reaches up and cups his cheek with her good hand. "I have missed you so much, Faramir. More then what I said," she says as she leans up and whispers it, as if sharing something special between just them, then falling back on the pillow and moving her hand from his cheek between them. It wasn't easy but she starts getting him undressed. "If you asked me to, I would get up and leave, not touching you again." She looks at him again, this time her eyes pleading with him. "But please do not ask, because I need to make love to you. I need to know that you are real, that this is real." At that her hand slips into his britches and she grasps his member tenderly, leaving no doubt exactly what it was she wanted in her.   
  
     The second her hand touches him he shivers, unable to hold in the soft groan that escapes his lips. That was all the encouragement he needs. In seconds he has the rest of his clothes off, and hers, and is back into bed with her, resting his body lightly over hers. "I would never ask you to leave, Darling." He leans down and kisses her passionately for a moment. When he pulls back he smiles down at her. "I love you far too much. To ask you to leave and not touch me would be like to ask for a whipping. Actually, I would much rather bare the whipping than to never feel your touch again." He leans down and places kisses along her neck and shoulder, smiling at her when he straightens again. "I very much like the feel of your hands on my body, Eowyn. You need not ask to touch me. You may do as you wish."   
  
     Her nipples hard against his chest, a tingling radiating from her womanhood and go through her whole body. "I love you too, Faramir." She moves her hands all over his body, wanting to touch everything she could, her body starved of his touch. Her neck arches as she feels his lips at the base of her throat, groaning deeply as she grips his shoulders.   
  
     When he straightens to look at her again she blinks, her eyes locking with his as well. "Then do not make me ask you twice to take me." She licks her lips slowly. "Take me, Faramir," she breaths ever so softly. "Take me and make me yours once again."   
  
     He slowly grins, leaning down close. "I did not mean to make you ask me twice." He hears her laugh softly as she gets the little joke, before her laugh is replaced with a soft moan that he echoes as he thrusts slowly into her. He kisses her gently, stopping for a moment before he pulls out and then thrusts back in. A smile forms on his lips as he listens to her soft moans. He loved the way he could make her make those sounds. He knew they were just for him and would always be just for him. At that thought he gives her a very passionate kiss, one filled with love and also gratitude. But mostly love.   
  
     As she feels him thrust into her her whole being seems to explode. She feels a tingling through out her whole body, starting at her very core and working outward. Each of his thrusts brought her more pleasure and she moves her legs to tighten around his waist, instinctively tightening her body around him, massaging and milking him, letting him feel every touch as he continues to thrust into her, giving her a great pleasure as she feels every inch of him buried deep in her.   
  
     "Faramir," she cries softly in his ear as she moves her hands over his back and across his shoulders. "OH Faramir, I have missed you so!" She leaves hot little kisses across his temple, moving down to his lips where she kisses him deeply. "I do not know if I can be parted like this again. It may take the promise of a union such as this the moment we reunite to get me to leave your sight ever again.   
  
     He returns her kisses, one arm moving around her so that her could hold her close while also having a better leverage to thrust into her. His other hand comes up to lightly run a finger across her cheek, a loving smile on his face. "If I could I would have you with me every minute of every day. And someday soon I will. For we shall be married, and even though you are to go to Edoras every month, I would wish to go with you." He kisses her again, resuming thrusting into her, having stopped so he could speak clearly to her. For he found whenever they made love, he was always distracted by the way her her body felt against his, or the way she gripped him, or kissed him or the way when she was really into it she would rake her nails down his back. Oh he liked that. True, this was only their third time making love, but the first two times he had been very observant, wanting to find out exactly what she liked him to do to her, and what she did while he was making love to her.   
  
     She whimpers softly a few times, his words as well as his actions causing the emotions and feelings that were coursing through her body. "Oh Faramir!" She holds him tight, sucking in her breath sharply suddenly. She doesn't move for a moment and then she starts to move with him again. She had to be more careful for she wasn't paying attention to her broken wrist. She had jarred it when she gripped him tighter and she ignored the swelling it caused. She would tend to it later, right now all she wanted was him. Almost instantly her thoughts are off of her wrist and onto his body.   
  
     She nips his neck with her teeth, growling as she licks the spot, careful she doesn't break the skin when she bites him again, this time a little harder. She had heard his groan of pleasure and all she wanted was to cause more pleasure.   
  
     Her free arm moves around his back again, pulling her body against his, her nails digging into his back as she kisses his neck, moving her lips along it until finally she was sucking on his bottom lip before kissing him deeply.   
  
     What was she doing to him? That bite on his neck had been painful but it was the nice sort of pain, actually it had given him pleasure. That was something he hadn't experienced before, which was why he had let that slightly louder groan escape. He hadn't meant to be loud but it was a new sensation for him. He slips his arm down, wrapping it around her lower back and holding her body up against his. This in turn caused her to have her body rubbing up against his and he in turn would rub against her clit each time he thrust into her. It was a little hard to thrust into her this way, but it also didn't feel bad at all to him. And by the way she was shivering against him and moaning those soft little moans of hers, he could tell she wasn't minding it at all. He returns her kiss, breaking it only to take a quick breath before he is kissing her deeply again, his tongue probing the inside of her mouth, seeking out her tongue.   
  
     Her small little moans were indeed from pleasure, from a pleasure she never thought she would feel in her life. When he changes so that he was rubbing against her clit with each thrust it had done something to her. For one it had sent her almost instantly to the brink of an orgasm as she tries to get a grip on the sensations washing through her. For another it was making her tremble, almost violently in fact, the sensations being so new and so intense, things she had never felt before, things she hoped she would feel many many times in the future. "OH FARAMIR!" she gasps against his lips, her heart pounding in her throat. Her free hand digs into his shoulder as she whimpers again, her leg tightening around his waist as she rips herself form the kiss to lay her sweaty forehead against his shoulder, their sweat mingling, his smell intoxicating.   
  
     He smiles and moves his mouth to her neck, unaware of what he was truly doing to her. All he knew was that she liked it and he wasn't about to stop doing something she liked. He nips lightly at her neck, continuing to thrust into her, his free hand coming up to play with her breast, caressing it lightly while also massaging it. He brings his tongue out and runs it up the side of her neck, he loved the taste of her skin when she was covered in sweat from their lovemaking. He moves his mouth to her ear and nibbles lightly on her ear lobe, before whispering softly to her. "I have missed you, Eowyn my Love. More than you will ever know."   
  
     She was panting now, afraid if she breathed too hard she would break her whole being was on fire, her nerves on end, knowing what was about to happen and half afraid of it. "If it is anything like how I have missed you," she pants, her words peppered with deep moans. "Then I have an idea." And as he thrusts deep into her again she tightens her body around him, her fingers flexing as she arches back, her body lifting off the bed. She barely stops herself from screaming, shoving her good hand into her mouth to bite down hard and stop from screaming, but it was the wrong thing to do. By doing so it leaves her other hand to clutch at his back and it was too weak for such an action. The pain causes an explosion behind her eyes as she instantly drops her arm from around him and she falls halfway back just as he thrusts into her again. What happened next she never would really be able to say for it all seems to happen at once. His deep thrust brings him in contact with a sensitive spot within her and the instant his hard member touches it her whole body explodes in the most intense orgasm she had had before. Granted, she had been lucky for the other two times she had made love to him she had been blessed with an orgasm, he had made certain of that. And they had been good, very good. But this was different. This was as if every nerve ending was suddenly ablaze from a fire started with molten steel. And just as suddenly she is dunked into a glacier bath to put out the fire. The ending result was every nerve ending in her body, every muscle, every bone, tingled and twitched from a pleasure she could not describe, that she would never be able to describe. It is so intense that she almost faints. If it weren't for the stabbing pain that had starting the instant she re-broke her write, she would have fainted. As it was when she grips him to catch herself, thus causing him to press unknowingly against a very sensitive spot she didn't know she had, thus causing the subsequent pleasure and shock at which time she had tried to catch herself and her wrist had twisted just right.   
  
     She does not scream out from the pain, she does not say a world, she clings to him with body arms as wave after wave of pleasure flowing over and through her, her heart pounding against his chest as she presses it against him so that he can feel every beat and every tremor and hear every moan of what he had just caused her.   
  
     He doesn't know all this is happening to her, he was too concerned with holding off long enough for her to get pleasure, so when he feels her stiffen and tighten around him he can't help the groan that escapes his lips. She was so tight at that moment that it was hard to move within her, but he does and that is his undoing. That and the fact that he had desired her since leaving her. All that pent up sexual frustration and her gripping him so tight causes him to lose control and he manages to thrust deep into her before he lets go himself, spilling his seed into her. He collapses on top of her after a moment, but then is instantly off her when he hears her gasp in pain. He frowns deeply. "Did I hurt you?"   
  
     She shakes her head, closing her eyes so that he wouldn't see the tears there, hoping he thought the wetness on her cheeks were because of their sweating. "No, my Love. You did not hurt me." She rolls her head to the side, her wrist starting to swell, she can feel it, swelling under the splint and causing even more pain. "But I did something that was rather stupid of me. You caused something in me..." she looks at him in awe and wonder, questions written all across her face. "I know what it was you did, in that I mean I know that you did what you always have, you made sure that I was pleasured before you took your own. But this time, this time Faramir, it was.... explosive. I know no other way to describe it." She smiles tenderly at him, still panting, trying to get her breathing and heart beat to return to normal. "However, because... " She blushes and pushing him onto his back with her good hand she rolls to lay across his chest, looking down into his face. She would be blunt, they were to marry, why be shy. "Faramir, when you caused whatever you did... you were thrusting so hard and fast, and I wasn't thinking, I took hold of you with my bad hand to pull myself up more against you, and it hurt. I started to fall back and ... well.." she blushes anyway, smiling. "BOMB! Just like that! I don't know what you did but you hit a spot.. in me.. that ... that..." That was it, she couldn't do it, she wasn't brought up this way! She buries her head in the crook of his neck, blushing a deep red, unable to believe that she had been speaking such. ":Let's just say that it caused more pleasure then I had ever felt," she mumbles against his neck, her voice muffled but he can still understand her. "I don't know how it happened but then I jarred my wrist somehow and the bloody thing is broken now." She ends with a sight, looking into his eyes, tears now clearly visible in her eyes and on her cheeks.   
  
     He looks at her, his arms wrapping around her. He frowns when she tells him about re-breaking her wrist, but he also has a hard time keeping a smile off his face. She'd also just told him he had made her feel something no other man had. So he couldn't help having his ego stroked by that one, something he did need. He reaches out and takes her arm with the broken wrist and pulls it into view. He sees it was swelling badly and winces. "May I?" He gestures to her wrist, indicating that he wanted to see where the break was. "I will be as gentle as I can, Love." When she finally nods he very gently takes the splint off her wrist, he then sits up and puts a pillow on his lap. "Rest it there, Eowyn." He reaches up and moves his hair out of his eyes and then starts to gently probe her wrist, looking for the break. He was doing this for two reasons, one, he knew how to fix broken bones, and two, he wanted to ease her of her pain and embarrassment at having to tell him how he made her feel. Though she didn't need to feel embarrassed. He was touched really. To know he did something right and made her feel that good. Least he wasn't a failure in bed. He pushes those nasty thoughts away. He would not dwell on the past. He finds the break, smiling slightly as he sees it was a clean on, easily fixed if done right. And he had had plenty of practice. "I can fix this, Eowyn. One learns quickly how to set broken bones when he doesn't want other's to know of them. And it helped my men." He doesn't elaborate on what he meant by having learned by fixing his own broken bones. He didn't feel the need to explain it to her. Instead he doesn't wait for her to protest, he just takes her wrist and giving it a quick twist and then another movement and he moves the bones back together again. He then quickly puts the splint back on and then gathers her into his arms, having heard her scream of pain when he had set her wrist again. And she was trying not to cry but he knew that had to hurt. He'd been in her place before.   
  
     She actually had been doing pretty good considering that the pain in her wrist was getting worse. That was until he re-broke it again, that bit of pain causes her to scream before she can stop herself. She moans and puts her head in the crook of his shoulder again. This was just too much for her. If she didn't know better.....   
  
     When she stops crying she pulls away enough to kiss him. "Thank you, Faramir. Even though that didn't sound like a thank you, it was. She gives him a lopsided smile. "Marriage to you will never be boring, that is for sure." She kisses his forehead, then the top of his nose, them his lips. "I wish I didn't have to get up. But I do, we both do. Get up and get dressed and start getting ready." She looks outside the window. Indeed! It was getting late in the afternoon. Where had all the day gone?!   
  
     "Where did the day go?" She laughs, unable to stop herself even with everything that had happened so far.   
  
     He smiles and stretches, then wraps his arms around her and returns her kiss. "I would say it went with our leisurely activity." He smirks, then kisses her once again. "Must we? I would much rather stay here, with you." He smiles at her look. "Yes yes. Alright. But.....oh! We could bathe together. Could we not?" He was grasping at straws now. For some reason he didn't want to let her go just yet.   
  
     She doesn't even think twice, she nods, for she too wanted to spend more time alone together. "I see no reason why not. Though you will have to hide for a little while, just while the bathe is drawn is all." She leans in, kissing him softly. "I will call for Monica or Tawnya." She kisses him again, leaving kisses between each word. "You...can...hide... under... the... bed... while... she... draws... the... bath... then... we... can... bathe... together..." She takes a shaky breath, glad to have gotten the cry out after he had re-set her wrist, though she must have cried for a good hour and she felt she had wasted that time, even if it had not truly been. She shivers, suddenly cold as the sweat from their lovemaking starts to dry on her body.   
  
     He smiles at her, looking amused. "Naked? I would come out looking like I was attacked by some sort of dust colony." He grins and then laughs when she smacks him. "Yes yes. Under the bed is fine. But will they not ask when they notice how you look? And your bed?" He smiles innocently, watching her, though this time he was expecting the hit she would most likely give him.   
  
     She groans and shakes her head. "You can wrap one of my blankets around you, or a sheet. As for me, that is not a problem. Once you are under the bed I will change into something, as if I was taking a nap, muss my hair up. Now to just soak and I will be back."   
  
     He smiles at her. "And what of my clothes? Shall we just leave them laying all over?" He sees her look and ducks, laughing. "Yes sorry. I shall get dressed, then hide under your bed." He laughs as she smacks his arm again. Then he smirks and rolls her onto her back, pinning her down to the bed, but always being careful of her wrist. "Hit me again, and I will have to tickle you to your death."   
  
     She rolls her eyes him, playing with him as she puts a hand to her forehead. "No no, please, say it is not so." She says each word clearly, in a monotone, as if bored. She looks at him as she raises a brow in question, going along with this.   
  
     He straightens, kneeling between her legs. He might look silly, seeing as he was naked. But he didn't mind. he was with her. With his arms crossed over his chest he just looks down at her, a look on his face that said he was waiting for something and she should know what it was. He was waiting for her to smack him so he could tickle her.   
  
     She looks up at him as he kneels there, thinking and bringing her finger to tap at her chin. "Well there is on the one hand," she picks up what looks like his undershirt. "there are a bunch of clothes that we need to sort out." She giggles, loving him as she tosses it at his chest which wasn't hard to miss since he was only a few inches from her for one. "And we need to get you into clean clothes as drying out is hard when you have wet clothes on."   
  
     He smirks and grabs his shirt. "Yes and we both need to bathe. Perhaps I should just go to my room and have my bath there." He gets off the bed and drops his undershirt, then picks up his leggings and pulls them on, turning to look at her. "I must say though, you do make a very nice sight naked and spread out on your bed."   
  
     She gets up and grabs his boots, tossing them under the bed with a smirk. "It looks like your boots are under my bed and since your boots are there and since you can't run around here without your boot, it looks like you are stuck here until after our bathe, then you can leave." She turns with a smirk, but it is quickly wiped off her face. She had turned too fast and the whole room starts to spin and before she can even open her mouth to call for help, she is down and out. 


	33. What Love Lasts?

     Eowyn doesn't feel him catch her or lay her down gently. Nor when he gets a wash clothe and wipes her brow, using what little was left in the pitcher. It is when her name is said softly against her lips that she wakes. She can feel of his thumb as he runs it across her bottom lip as she struggles back to conciseness. "Hello, Darling. I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I must blame you. You wore me out." She laughs softly, then struggles to get up. When he tries to stop her she shakes he head. "No, no, I am okay, I swear." She sits there smiling at him. "I will sit here a moment longer, then you need to finish getting dressed, " she purrs at him. "After the tub is full you will be able to get undressed again." She leans in and kisses him softly.   
  
     Faramir had indeed caught her before she could hit the floor. His concern for her showed clearly on his face when she once again opens her eyes. "Eowyn....are you sure you are fine?" When she nods her head and reassures him again he frowns but nods, leaning in to kiss her once more. "Good. Do not do that again." He smiles at her, then gets up and finishes getting dressed. "Good? Now I must follow my boots." He grins and leans over, kissing her deeply. When he pulls back he looks all innocent. "Do not be afraid if I return all fluffy." He smirks and ducks away from her hand, then he drops to the floor and dives under her bed. Coughing can be heard, plus a muffled curse followed by ah-ha. Then he is all still. Except for another muffled cough and then a curse. Then he is silent again. He hears her get up and pull something on, then go to the door and open it, asking for a bath to be prepared. Then he waits longer, listening as someone comes in and begins filling the bath with hot water. He looks out one side of the bed and his eyes widen. His cloak was sitting on the floor by the bed. He slides silently to the edge of the bed, notices that the handmaiden and Eowyn both had their backs turned so he quickly reaches out and snatches his cloak, pulling it under the bed with him. He then waits, hoping no one saw his cloak.   
  
     Once he is settled under the bed, she gets up and goes to the door, getting one of the handmaidens to come in and help her with the bathe. It takes longer then she thought it would to get ready and she feels bad with Faramir on her floor all that time. By the time that the woman was gone, she was resting back in the hot soapy water, her eyes closed and her head against the tub. "Mmmmm this feels so good," she says softly, still not moving as she listens for him to come out from under her bed.   
  
     He listens for the door to close and then he stupidly brings his head up quickly, not thinking, and smacks it on the bottom of her bed. A thud can be heard. It wasn't hard or anything, it just hurt. "Oh for....ow!" He holds his head for a second, hearing a giggle. "Next time you may visit me and then YOU may hide under my bed." He slides out from under her bed and then sits up, rubbing his head. He checks for blood and sees none so he smiles and gets up, then quickly gets undressed and then gestures for her to move a little before he climbs into the tub with her. "Yes very nice. You did not lock the door after she left did you?"   
  
     She nods, smiling as she moves back between his legs to lean against his chest. "I a not about ready to have someone walk in on us in the tub. I won't even be ready for that when we are married!" She takes a wash cloth and hands it to him, smiling at him over her shoulder. "I am so happy that you came. I am just sorry about the circumstances behind it."   
  
     He smiles at her, taking the cloth and the soap she hands him. "Yes? Well it is lucky that the messenger caught us. If not, I would have had to be very....angry with your brother. He promised to take care of you while I was not here." He starts to work the cloth over her back, shaking his head. "But we do not need to talk of this if you do not wish to. You may instead tell me of how you have been recently. Other than your capture and recovery."   
  
     She glances at him over her shoulder, frowning. "I can tell you everything if you want me to, Faramir. I will have to tell you eventually, so I might as well get it over with now, especially wile you have your hands on a sponge instead of a sword or a bow."   
  
     "Bow would be more lethal." He smiles at her, winking, before he notices her serious look. "You may tell me, only if you wish to, Eowyn. I will wait until you feel ready." He smiles at her again, leaning in to kiss her before he leans back and hands her the wash cloth. "I am done with your back."   
  
     She raises a brow, not taking the cloth but turning carefully in the small tub and wrapping her legs high up around his chest, the only place she could put them. "Then you better do my front, hadn't you?" She grins at him, leaning back against the tub. She wiggles a little, moving around so that he has more legroom, her bottom sitting on his lap and almost laying parallel to his body, only above him. She would have to remember that when they were married to have a bigger tub built. She knew she wouldn't be able to get it much bigger or they would never get it filled before the water turned cold. But a little more room would be nice. "And while you do that, I will tell you everything that happened." Everything that happened, yes, she still wasn't going to tell him about how Boromir sometimes made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't want him to worry. She loved him...... right. She waits until he agrees and starts to wash her before she starts telling him everything... important.   
  
     He smiles at her and nods. "As you wish." He begins washing her front, paying a little more attention to her breasts than he probably was suppose to but since she didn't seem to mind then neither would he. When she tells him about what happened to her he shakes his head a few times and then snorts. "He will not enter Gondor if he knows what is good for him." He looks at her when she touches his cheek. "Yes I know. I do not anger quickly or often, but I do not like it when my family is harmed or taken. And he had both you and my brother. If he ever crosses my path, he will need a miracle to survive." He sighs deeply, then suddenly pulls her close and holds her tight, wanting to make sure she was really there with him.   
  
     She sighs when he holds her close, her legs going around his waist as she lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes tight. Her arms tighten as well as she takes a deep, slow breath, then she turns her head to kiss his neck repeatedly. "He will be back, Faramir. He is still in love. Eomer hated it when he used to follow me everywhere." She pauses, wondering if she should tell him. As she locks her eyes with his she blurts out. "He was promised me as a reward when Saruman took over. I fear since he didn't get his reward before he may be not so easily chased off this time."   
  
     He frowns, watching her closely. After a moment of silence he speaks. "Come back to Gondor with me, Eowyn. I can protect you there. Yes I know. You have your brother here, and I do think he could take care of you, but....I would feel better if I was the one watching over you. Making sure you were safe."   
  
     She takes his head in her hands and her eyes search his, desperate for the answer. She knew what he wanted her to say, but could she. She shakes her head. "Faramir, I will be okay. I have Boromir AND Eomer to watch over me." She rushes on so he doesn't have a chance to mention how it didn't help last time, why should it this time. "I have things that I have to do here before the wedding. My people need me here for now. But I will do something, I will cut my planned time here in half, more if need be. Instead of a wedding next summer, we can have it this winter. A winter wedding would be lovely, especially in Rohan. The Golden Hall is like a palace among the clouds when covered in snow. The perfect time for a winter \wedding is in December, just 5 months away. So instead of a whole year, I will cut it in half, only 5 short months. Will that work, Faramir?" Her eyes plead with him to agree, unsure what she will do if he says no.   
  
     He frowns and lowers his head for a moment. Could he wait that long? Yes, he could. But then he would also be living with the fear that every time he left her, he might never see her again. But he knew her people needed her more than him. So with a soft sigh he nods and looks back up at her. "5 months."   
  
     She takes his head in her hands, kissing him deeply, passionately, growling against his lips, "I love you, Darling!"   
  
     He smiles as he returns her kiss, pulling back after a moment, to look at her. "And I love you as well, Eowyn. Now....you must promise me one thing if this is to work." He sees her frown and smiles, kissing her gently. "You must promise to stay alive."   
  
     She doesn't answer him, afraid to say anything, tears threatening to spill at any moment. She kisses him passionately, glad when the tears dry up and she can speak. "I will try, Faramir. I know in my heart that it is too much to promise that, but I still will promise you that. From the bottom of my heart."   
  
     He smiles slightly, looking at her. "Will you wear something for me then? Well a few things?" He waits for her to ask what and then smiles a little more. "Your armor, sword, and a dagger of mine? I know, it sounds silly, but it really will make me feel better. I mean for you to wear the armor and your sword when you are travelling. Wear the dagger always. It has saved my life a few times because I never took it off." Now he grins slightly. "Till I met you."   
  
     She slaps at him playfully, his last comment getting him off the hook for the other ones. And distracts her for a moment. "I haven't made you take the dagger off. You just don't want it to rust." She kisses him quickly, then pushes against the back of the tub with her feet, taking the washcloth from him as she starts to soap it up and then wash him with it. "You know I love you, don't you?" She looks at him questioningly, because she wanted him to tell her that he knew that, since wearing armor while traveling could look on oddly.   
  
     He smiles at her, nodding. "Yes I know you love me, Eowyn. I trust that love completely. And you will be happy to know I did not let one of my father's old council members, one he liked, talk down to me or make me feel like I was incompetent. The King seemed quite proud." And so was he. He knew that particular council member had been pretty much against him the second he was born weak and sickly. He suspected it was that man who had put most of the evil thoughts into his father's head. The ones that kept his father constantly bringing him down.   
  
     She kisses him quickly, sighing and wanting to shout and clap, things that were clear on her face as she looks at him with love. "I am so happy for you! Tell me what happened!" She is insistent as she makes sure that he is washed up and clean, even paying attention to his hair now.   
  
     He smiles, liking how she would run her fingers through his hair while she washed it. It felt nice. "Well...I had...asked the King about rebuilding Osgiliath. He believed it to be a good idea, but it would have to go before the council first. So when it came time to present the idea, I was the one who stood. Now he made a comment then, something along the lines of I should not be Steward, something about my mind and such. I do not quite remember as I let it go in one ear and straight out the other as they say." He smiles as she laughs. He loved her laugh. It sounded so perfect. "When I had presented my idea, he instantly began to tear it apart. And when I had an answer or solution to each of his questions or arguments, he made his comment. He said what would a simple Ranger know of rebuilding cities and taking care of the people. Well, Aragorn almost stood up and yelled at the man right there, he after all, is a Ranger, as I am. But thankfully Queen Arwen stopped him. She then looked at me. Oh Eowyn. It was so perfect. I asked him what an old politician, who never much cared for his people or soldiers, knew about rebuilding cities and taking care of the people? His face went all red. See, he was appointed by my father, as a....yes man. A man who would agree with father over anything. He never did much but sit in meetings and agree with father." He smiles and shakes his head. "I stumped him, Eowyn. I made him realize that I am not as stupid as he thinks I am. He will think twice about trying to make me look bad in front of the King again." He smiles, looking all proud of himself. "And he will try."   
  
     She hugs him tight, not caring when they both get all soapy again and that some water sloshes onto the floor, she was too excited for him. "Oh Faramir!" She kisses him quickly and passionately. "Boromir said you were the better politician of the two! You so have to tell him what you have done, he will be so proud of you." She doesn't know why she brings his brother up in this intimate time, but then pushes that aside, of course she would, because he needed to know what his brother had said about him, it should make him proud of himself, something that he needed more then anything.   
  
     He smiles. "I have heard him tell father that before. Father told him never to say it again." He shrugs, still smiling. Then he uses the water to rinse the soap off her, cupping his hands to dump it on her. His smile soon turns into a grin. "We must do this more often. I very much like the sight of you in a bath."   
  
     She shakes her head, standing up, the water now cascading off her body, the soft light causing it to shimmer on her skin like jewels in the sun. She doesn't know just how breathtaking the effect is, or what it does to his body, or she might have made note of it for future reference. No, she is clueless to everything but the love in his eyes as he looks at her. Yes, it was he she loved, not his brother. Why for one moment he could cause her to doubt was beyond her. When he takes her hand and stands she leans in to kiss him softly. "I think that our naps are long over. I wish they weren't, because I would so like you to make love to me again, right here, in the tub. Alas you must return and get into clean clothes to be ready for the party tonight." She gives his hand a squeeze. "I have heard you this afternoon, Faramir, and I will consider everything. You have agreed to 5 months, but you have not yet left the Golden Hall. You have 3 days to convince me I should accompany you back to Gondor." She kisses him again, sighing this time and getting out of the tub with his help. She gets a towel and wraps it around herself, handing over one of her precious towels for him to use. She knew she must speak quickly and he needed to hide again, maybe this time someplace clean. "Just do not push it, or me, too far and I will consider both yours and Boromir's offers, as well as my own ability to look after myself." She gives him another kiss, this one much much longer, passion creeping in when she tries to keep it out so she does not regret kicking him out of her bedroom. "Now, hurry," she finally says against is lips. "Find a clean place to hide and I will get the bath water taken out." She thought of having him leave first, but this way she knew right where the handmaiden was when she does have him leave.   
  
     He smiles and returns each and every one of her kisses, grinning a little when she hands him a towel. He dries off quickly, then looks at her. "I could just dress in my old clothes for a moment.....Eowyn....I have no idea where your brother has my room." He frowns slightly. "Where am I to go to when I leave your room? I would have gone to my old room, that is, the one I had before, but Boromir now occupies that room."   
  
     "And you were to be sleeping there all this time. Well then, I suppose you will have to just get dressed in your other clothes and lay down with me. I will get dressed and we can make my bed and lay down on top of the blankets. That way should anyone see you before my brother comes to wake me, you can say you laid down with me because you wanted to." She walks over to the bed, smiling invitingly at him before lying back against the pillows and motioning for him to come to her.   
  
     He was just about to pull his padded shirt on when she makes her suggestion. As if he would say no to spending more time with her. With a huge smile he drops the shirt and walks over to the bed. He was dressed in his leggings and his under shirt but that was it. He sits down on the bed beside her and then lays back. "Eowyn? When will your brother be by to check on you?" He looks up suddenly as he hears Eomer's voice.   
  
     Still in a foul mood Eomer had walked to his sister's door and seeing it closed, he had listened. He heard a male's voice, Faramir's voice. He had then tried the door very quietly. Locked. Well. He knew how to get these doors unlocked. He had had to do it before when she was a child and would lock him out. So he works on the door, smirking when the latch clicks open. Then he opens the door, right when Faramir asks his question. "I will check on her now, Lord Faramir." He snorts, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at them both. Seeing them half dressed together, and obviously out of a bath was not helping his bad mood any.   
  
     She is about ready to answer him when her brother speaks. She jumps and spins around, shock on her face. "EOMER!" Then she sees it, his face. To some it merely looked like he was upset, but to those close to him, they could tell he wasn't mad at Faramir, but at something else. So she quickly speaks before either can say another word. "Faramir does not know where his room is, so he has been in here keeping me company. If you will tell us, he can take his leave and retire there. Then you and I will be able to speak alone." She is now standing between the two, feeling the need to keep the space between them because of both men's volatile tempers that could be sparked at a mere glimmer, they were so touchy.   
  
     Faramir could see something was bothering Eomer so he nods and waits for Eomer to tell him where his new room was. Then he gathers up his things and leaves the room quickly. He heads to his room, finding it easily and is glad when he finds his things inside. Good good. Now he could get fresh clothing on and then go and visit his brother. He can't help but smile at the thought of his brother. He was alive! And they had so much to talk about.   
  
     Eomer waits for Faramir to leave and then looks at his sister. "Inviting him into your baths now?" He crosses his arms over his chest, staring at her, waiting for her to deny it.   
  
     When Faramir leaves she sits own on he bed and pats the spot next to her, leaning back against the headboard. She ignores his comment, knowing he wanted to start a fight ad not about to. "What is it that is bothering you, Eomer Dear?" She smiles at him tenderly, invitingly.   
  
     Eomer shakes his head and instantly starts to pace. He grumbles a few things, then sighs and shakes his head again before he sits on the bed beside her. "Women. You are all alike. All I was.....oh I can not speak of this to you. You will just take her side." He gets up and heads towards the door, shaking his head, angry all over again. He couldn't talk to Eowyn because it was Eowyn that had really started the fight between himself and Lothiriel.   
  
     She frowns, sitting down on the bed. "I am sorry you feel that way, Dear brother. All I can guess is that you had a fight with Lothiriel. I will say that I hope that you work it out whatever it is, because you two see right for the other.   
  
     He spins around. "YOU are the problem! I have watched you, Eowyn. I have watched you with him. And I have watched him with you. Can you not see it? Are you so blind?" His frustration shows. Why couldn't she see what she was doing was wrong? Becoming close with Boromir was wrong. She was to marry Faramir.   
  
     She jumps when he verbally attacks her, a hand going to her chest as she sucks in her breath through her teeth. "What are you talking about, Eomer?! No, I do not see what you are talking about and I am not blind! What do you mean that you have watched him with me?" She shakes her head, not wanting to believe he was making so much out of it. Or was it that she didn't want to believe it herself.   
  
     "You and him! Boromir. Ever since he has returned you have not left his side for more than an hour or two. And I have seen this. I had tried to tell Lothiriel but I did not know how to tell her what I have been seeing, so I frustrated her and she snapped at me. See. Do you see why I am having a hard time with this? I have no one to discuss this with!"   
  
     She blinks at him, shock clear on her face. "You are blaming me for your fight with Lothiriel? If you were acting like you are now, giving her only pieces of information instead of just telling her, or in this case me, everything that we would need to know in order to go forward, then I can see why she snapped at you. Because I am about ready to snap at you because you are not making yourself clear. From what I am getting of all this, you are upset because I am friends with Boromir and have nursed him back to health. And you are equally upset at me because you can't talk to Lothiriel." She shakes her head, glaring at him now, for he was hitting too close to the truth on the Boromir issue. So she turns it instead to the Lothiriel issue. "Eomer, if you spoke to her about me and Boromir like you are speaking to me now, as I said, I see why she snapped at you. If you want to talk to her about something, what you need to do is just open up and tell her exactly what you need to, exactly what you want to." She storms over to stand in front of him. "So, either go talk to her, as you seem to rather do then talk to me, or open up and tell me what exactly is bothering you. I have done nothing with Boromir. I have only been a friend to him. I have not even kissed him in an un-sisterly manner."   
  
     He catches the last of what she had said. "But you HAVE kissed him? Have you told your fiancé that, Eowyn? Have you told Faramir anything? Such as how much time you spend with his brother?" He probably shouldn't have been speaking like this to her, accusing her of something he knew was probably not true, but he was just upset and when he got upset he sometimes didn't think.   
  
     She sighs and shakes her head. "You are not getting my meaning, Eomer. You are just twisting my words around to suit yourself. If you plan on being cruel to me, please leave." She walks over to her window and looks out of it, ignoring the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. She had not cried so much in her life since she met Aragorn. She supposed that her life had been so sheltered before then, Eomer only having to keep Wormtongue away from her. Now with all these new twists in her life, she needed protection from more then just one man, but from many. Sometimes she wondered if she needed protection from her brother. When he acted like this, it hurt her to know he thought so little of her as to even believe for a moment that she would cheat on Faramir. It mattered not that he was right to worry, it mattered that he thought she was possible of something like that. She had never thought of herself as possible to do that to another human, but wasn't she?   
  
     He snorts and shakes his head at his sister. Women. He would never understand them. "Fine. I will not try to help anymore. I will let you make your mistakes, Eowyn. Just remember, I did try to help you at one time, and when you need it, I will be here for you." He shakes his head and leaves the room, not even seeing Faramir. That was how angry he was.   
  


* * *

  
  
     Faramir smiles and gets dressed in clean clothes, then asks a passing servant to take his dirty clothes to be cleaned. The young woman nods and smiles before taking the dirty clothes and walking away. He closes the door and then goes back to trying to find his ring that showed he was the Steward of Gondor. He frowns, searching through his bags and his pockets, not finding it. "Where is it?" He starts to search around his room. "Where? Where?" He was getting desperate. That was his father's ring. He couldn't lose it.   
  
     Monica hears a lot of cussing and commotion coming from Faramir's room. She pauses outside and knocks. When he answers she smiles. "Hello Master Faramir. Something I can help you with?"   
  
     He hears a knock on the door and opens it, frowning deeply and nodding. He grabs Monica's hand and pulls her into the room. "I have lost my Steward's ring. It was my father's and I can not find it. You must help me. Please?"   
  
     She almost yelps when he suddenly pulls her in. "Lord Faramir, I am sure that it is here somewhere. We will find it." She puts a calming hand on his arm, smiling at him tenderly. "Now, take a deep breath and look at me. Where was it that you last seen it? I mean actually remember seeing it."   
  
     He frowns, trying to calm down and think. "I....I had the ring on when I rode into Edoras. After that....I....I can not remember." He frowns deeply and turns, starting to search the room again, even though he had already searched it a few times already. "It must be here. I can not lose that ring." He mumbles quietly to himself.   
  
     She frowns, putting a hand on his arm and trying to calm him down. She looks at him sympathetically and says ever so softly, as if she knew she could be in a lot of trouble just for suggesting such a thing. "Did you have it on before your last bathe?"   
  
     He looks at her, then thinks about it, not thinking that she might know where he had had his last bath. "I...I think so. I do not remember. I was not thinking about other things." He frowns as a thought hits him. Could he have left it in Eowyn's room? He most likely had. And now how was he suppose to get it without hinting at what he had been in Eowyn's room for?   
  
     She looks at the ground, this wasn't her place, and he could rightfully get her in a lot of trouble if she didn't phrase this right. "Lord Faramir, would you like me to check in Lady Eowyn's room?" She quickly looks up at him. "I mean... just in case.. on another visit you left it in her care?" She hoped it didn't sound as lame to him as it did to her, but she had to be discreet. She knew what was going on between her Mistress and Lord Faramir, but she was discreet enough to not say anything more, especially anything that private, to Eomer. She had mentioned her worries to him about Boromir, but she had only been looking out for someone she thought of not just as an employer but a friend.   
  
     He blushes as he suddenly realizes she knew where he had been. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He tries again, this time finding his voice. "No no. I will go. Thank you for your help," He smiles at the woman, then moves out of his room, heading back to Eowyn's. He stops as the door opens and Eomer comes storming out. He was obviously angry. He couldn't help wondering why. He looks into the room and sees Eowyn by the window. He walks in and speaks very softly. "Eowyn? Love? What is wrong?"   
  
     She goes to stop him, but he leaves faster then she can speak. She had offered because she wanted to save him from having to go back there and possibly run into Eomer. But he is gone before she can stop him, so she leaves his room, heading back on her way towards Boromir's. She needed to check in one last time before heading to bed.   
  


* * *

  
  
     Eowyn turns to stop Eomer but he is already out the door and she turns back in a huff, glaring out the window. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He was treating her lips a child, but more so as if she had done something wrong and she hadn't done anything wrong. She frowns and keeps staring out her window, barely hearing the door close. Then she hears Faramir's voice and she turns and runs to him. Throwing her arms around him she just holds him tight, her head buried in his neck.   
  
     He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight, wondering what had happened to make brother and sister so upset. He kisses the top of her head, rubbing his hand against her back. "Do you wish to speak of what has you upset, Eowyn?" He pulls back a little so he can look into her face, smiling slightly at her.   
  
     She shakes her head. "No, I do not think so, Faramir." She holds him tighter. "I am afraid to say anything for fear you too will misjudge me and look down on me. And I would rather die then have you look down on me." She sobs into his neck, the thought that her brother thought less of her killing her.   
  
     He frowns, wondering just what Eomer had said to her. "Darling, I would never think less of you. You are my beloved. A shield maiden of Rohan. It does not matter what you do, I would never think less of you." He pulls back again, cupping her face with his hands. "Tell me, Eowyn. Tell me what has you so upset so that I may fix it and see you smile once more."   
  
     She looks up into his eyes, her eyes searching his. Would he really hear her? Or would he hear she had kissed his brother? He would think the worst, just like her brother did. They always thought the worst. Instead of knowing she would never cheat on him, he would jump to the wrong conclusion just like her brother. It was so far!   
  
     She buries her head back into his neck. "You will only hear that it is bad, like he jumped to the same conclusion. That a smile means more then it does. It is now fair," she whispers in the end, unsure what to do now.   
  
     He can't help but smile. "I would do no such thing, Eowyn. I did not endure so much as a child to not hear or see everything now. What did your brother say to you, Eowyn?" He pulls back again, but only so he could lead her over to the bench that served as her windowsill. He sits down and pulls her down with him, holding her hands. "I will not judge, Eowyn."   
  
     She sits down with him, laying her head on his shoulder as she does. When she starts to speak, she does so quietly. She tells him everything then, well most everything about finding his brother. She tells him how she kissed him, in a friendly manner, but she doesn't mention how it caused butterflies in her stomach. She mentions how she never left his side when nursing him back to health, how her brother thought that odd, but how she only wanted to keep him alive long enough for him, Faramir, to see him. She told him then about the fight that her brother and her had just had, ending with, "What he doesn't know is that you had just left not only my bath but my bed. I love one man, Faramir, and that is you. I care about your brother, because he deserves to be cared about as to any kind human being does." She finally looks up at him, almost afraid of what he would say, even with knowing her heart only belonged to him. 


	34. How Things Change

     Monica had been sitting there watching Boromir for a little while while Lothiriel had gone to change. She didn't want to leave him alone at any time, she was becoming more and more worried about his progress, and about the man himself. However, she tried not to analyze it, she just did as she was told, or so she figured. She did not see herself with a shot at Lord Boromir. After all, he was a Lord and she a plain handmaiden. So she didn't even let herself dream that they might be something in the future... okay, she let herself dream about it, but she knew it was only a dream. Soon Lothiriel was back and sitting on the bed again and she takes her leave, bowing backwards as she goes.   
  
     Boromir breathes in deeply as he starts to awaken. He felt much better after his nap. Though his arm was bothering him a little more than usual. But he wasn't going to complain. He had been through pain before. He stretches a little before he looks around his room. He sees someone sitting on the chair beside his bed and he sits up a little more, thinking it could be Monica. Or Eowyn. A smile breaks across his face as he thinks of Eowyn. But then he frowns. No. Eowyn would be with Faramir. With a heavy sigh he speaks. "Hello." His vision was blurry again. It did that sometimes. He would just have to wait for his good eye to clear.   
  
     Lothiriel smiles down at the sleeping face of her cousin. She knew her Uncle would have been the happiest man around had he lived to see his oldest son found. He never should have lost faith. The thought brings a tear to her eye and he speaks just as she feels it drop from her chin. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she grabs a piece of cloth from her skirts, blowing her noise of it before speaking. "Hello, Boromir. You have no idea what it means to have you back in the family. I can hardly wait for our travel home. I am sure my Father will be so happy to see you have returned." She reaches out and lightly caresses his jawline before standing.   
  
     "Lothiriel? Am I in Gondor? I do not think I had slept that long." He didn't understand why Lothiriel would be in Rohan. After all, as far as he could remember she didn't know anyone who wasn't from Gondor. "Your father? Uncle Imrahil? He is here?"   
  
     She shakes her head smiling. "No, he is not here. I came with your brother." She leans in and hugs him tight, the tears following unashamedly. "I missed you so! We both did!!" She meant his brother and she was sure he knew that.   
  
     Boromir winces a little as she hugs him but he smiles all the same and wraps his good arm around her, hugging her back. "I missed you as well, Lothiriel. How have you faired? How is Uncle and your brothers?"   
  
     "I think that in the long run I faired the best." She glows suddenly as she thinks of Eomer. Even with their recent problems she had nothing but good thoughts of him. She smiles and looks down. "I am in love with a fool. I often think you men are all fools and need a woman to straightened you out." She laughs then smiles at him. "And pig headed."   
  
     He smiles at her. "Are you? And who is this fool you love so dearly? Do I know him?" He moves out of the bed, standing carefully and leaning on the crutch he grabs from beside her chair. "Does Uncle know of him?"   
  
     She nods, looking at him shyly. "Well you may soon know him. He is the reason I came here, to be with him while he worried over his sister. I did not want him to be alone in him time of peril." She looks at him through her lashes, blushing again.   
  
     He gives her an astonished look. "Eomer King? You wish to marry him?" He laughs and shakes his head. "This coming from the young lady of Dol Amroth who once said she would not marry royalty because she wished to give her heart to the man she loved, especially if he were not of noble birth?" He smiles fondly at her as he limps around the room, taking clean clothes and putting them onto the bed. He would need to change into clean clothes for the feast tonight.   
  
     She pouts as she looks at him, crossing her arms over her chest and dropping onto his bed with a huff. "You are teasing me, Boromir. Yes, I said those things, but take note the point I made about love. I can not help that he is the one I fell in love with." Then a sad look enters her eyes and she quickly pulls them away from him to look out the window. "But do not worry, for I do not think he wishes it. At least not any more." She looks back at him quickly, forcing her smile. "But I hear that you are now not playing nice with your brother's fiancé. That is not good, Boromir."   
  
     He looks at her quickly, frowning a little. "What? What do you mean Lothiriel? I am nothing but nice to Eowyn." He couldn't help wondering just what Eomer had told her, or what she had seen herself. Was it that obvious?   
  
     She frowns, shaking her head. "What are you talking about, Boromir? I was merely joking with you, trying to lighten the mood since I had brought it down so much." Her frown deepens. "Boromir, what happened?"   
  
     He breathes a quick sigh of relief and smiles quickly, almost too quickly. "Oh. I merely misunderstood you, Lothiriel. Now, why don't you tell me what Eomer did to make you so upset. Perhaps I can speak to Eowyn and she can help."   
  
     She sighs and shakes her head. "There is nothing anyone can do. It was all some sort of misunderstanding, I am sure, because I surely didn't understand what he was talking about. And then he stormed off." She closes her eyes in pain, suddenly coming to a decision. "I will be leaving in the morning. Do you wish to return to Gondor with me? Or send any news that way?" She opens her eyes to stare at him again, her heart breaking. But she was so confused, so out of it that she really didn't know what to think anymore.   
  
     "Well if it were a misunderstanding, perhaps you should go and make him see how wrong he is?" He frowns and limps over to her. "I can not go back to Gondor, Lothiriel. Not like this. And I do not think you can leave Edoras in the state you are in. You should talk with him. At least to find out if it is truely over or not.   
  
     She shakes her head, her chin instantly going up and showing her stubborn streak, the same one that got her family in a lot of trouble. "I am not going to go crawling back to him when he is the one that got mad at me. He made his point clear. I am going to leave in the morning." The more she thought about it, the better she thought it was. Yes, she would leave first thing in the morning and return with the news of Boromir. It was only right that someone be dispatched home with the news.   
  
     Monica heads through the halls, on her way to Boromir's, thinking how nice it would be to be able to stretch out tonight without so many guests.   
  
     "Then do not crawl back to him. Storm in and demand he beg you for your forgiveness. Or storm in and tell him you no longer love him. That is bound to work. Guilt always works." He smiles and sits on the bed beside her, taking her hand with his good hand. "You should think on this, Lothiriel. Before you leave. Perhaps he will get some sense knocked into him before tomorrow and come crawling to you." He can't help but laugh, he found it funny thinking of a king crawling.   
  
     She stands suddenly. "You are right. Partly. I will go tell him I am leaving. Give him a chance to come clean. One chance. Because if he lets me leave his office, it won't matter what he says in the morning. I will not let him or anyone get in the way of my love. Because without him I am nothing. I may not stand for him walking all over me, but neither will I let h is family either. Up till now that has not been a problem. Even now I do not think it is, not truly. She leans down and kisses his forehead. " I will see you in the morning before I leave. You need to sleep." And with that she leaves the room, pausing only for a moment as she heaves the room to blow him another kiss.   
  
     Monica passes Lothiriel in the hall, nodding and smiling before she pauses outside Boromir's doorway to knock and wait. When she hears him say enter, she cracks open the door, peeking in incase it wasn't she he was waiting for. "Was there anything I could help you with?"   
  
     He smiles at his cousin and then shakes his head. She could be so stubborn sometimes. Standing he walks over to his clean clothes and starts trying to get undressed. It was hard with one hand. Especially the clasps and buttons. When he hears the knock on the door he calls out for whomever it was to enter. When he sees it was Monica he breathes a sigh of relief. He didn't feel self conscious about having her help him dress. She'd had to do it many times before. And she never made him feel like an invalid. Actually...he liked the way she would sometimes get close to him while doing up the buttons on his shirt. "Yes, actually. I am having trouble getting dressed again. Perhaps you could help?"   
  
     She smiles kindly at him as she walks in and over to where he was standing. "Of course I will help you. You know you need only to ask and I will come, no matter the time," She takes his cloths from him and lays them out on the bed, then she starts to carefully disrobe him, paying careful attention to any obvious bruises.   
  
     He smiles at her, letting her help him get his shirt off. "Yes. And I thank you for your help and time." It was strange. Even with his disabilities, which most times depressed him, when she would help him he didn't feel so bad about them. "Monica? Have you always worked in Edoras?" He knew she was younger than him, much younger, at least 20 years younger.   
  
     She smiles tenderly as she moves in close, almost leaning against his chest to reach around him and pull his shirt down his back and off his arms. "You need to be more careful, " she says as she carefully pulls it off each wrist. "You forgot to undo your cuffs and that can cause a lot of problems." Then taking his shirt she lays it carefully over the back of a chair. She was used to undressing him and she liked to do it in such a manner that it wasn't so ... clinical. She didn't do it this way to try to turn him on, she wasn't stupid enough to think that he would want her, no. She did it this way so that he didn't feel like she was doing it because he needed her. She didn't want him to feel unable to do it himself. This way it was more as if she was merely helping a little, not a lot. For some reason she felt drawn to this man and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel he was crippled in any way.   
  
     She moves around the back of him and standing close she undoes his pants. She stood behind him to give him privacy as she pulls them down, though it still seemed an intimate gesture.   
  
     He smiles at her, stepping out of his pants when she instructs him. "I never did have trouble with them before. I believe it was because I never had them closed." He watches as she brings his clean leggings over and has him step into them. "Do you wish to always work in Edoras?" He turns towards her when she tells him to, letting her do up the front of his pants.   
  
     She kneels in front of him and starts to do up all the small buttons on the fly of his leggings. "I do not think that I actually thought about it, living here or elsewhere." She pauses, looking up at him a moment then she gets up and moves around picking up his old clothes and tossing them into a basket she would take with her to clean. She finally returns to his side, and lightly pushes him onto the bed. Straddling his hips she starts to lightly comb through his hair. "I would like to think that I would go where my heart was," she says into the silence.   
  
     He smiles at her, doing up the last few buttons on his shirt before he lets her push him down onto the bed. He could at least do up buttons. "And why is it you are not married yet? You are beautiful."   
  
     Her fingers pause in his hair and she looks down at him curiously. "I am? I guess I do not pay attention to that. I do not think beauty should matter when it comes to marriage. It is what is in your heart. I do not want a man to marry me because I look good, but because he loves me, and would love me even if I lost all my hair from fire or old age." She goes back to combing his hair, thinking it was nice and soft for a man's hair. It fitted him really.   
  
     He nods, listening to her. "I suppose a woman will have to settle for me the way I am. Crippled and unable to do much more than sit here." He sighs deeply, that depressed feeling coming back. Yes. The woman he marries would have to put up with his disabilities and would have to help him with everyday things, like putting on his clothes. He grits his teeth, feeling the anger and self pity building in him, that is until he feels someone softly massaging his neck and shoulders. He sighs again, but this time out of content. Monica must have been in this position before, because she knew just where to massage to relieve his tension and to get his mind off his negative feelings.   
  
     She knew that she had fallen for this Lord, she knew the second she had laid eyes on him, helping him when he was out the moment that the King brought him in. She had bathed him and gotten his wounds cleaned with the help of the healers. Then she had stood back and let Eowyn take care of him when she had come to. But now that Lord Faramir was here, she was able to once again take care of him. She found nothing demeaning in her actions, she would do more for the man she loved.   
  
     She blushes, not wanting to think of it that way, but unable to, realizing it was fruitless. So she buries her feelings deep down so no one would see and keeps massaging his shoulders and neck. "Any woman you love would be lucky, Lord Boromir. She would not care that you were crippled. There are plenty of things that you can do, you do not give yourself credit. And you grow stronger every day. Do not worry, My Lord, one day you will have the hand of a woman that loves you as much as you love her and neither of you will see anything wrong with the other. After all, I see you as a man that if the one you loved needed the same attention you need now, if the roles were reversed, you would help her, you would not see the problems, you would only see the love. You deserve a woman with as big a heart as you have."   
  
     He groans softly, his eyes closed as he lets her work on his shoulders and neck. He smiles slightly at her words, opening his eyes again and looking over his shoulder at her. "I do hope you are correct, Monica. I wish to settle down before I do pass on." He pats her hand on his shoulder, then stands when she moves back. He takes the crutch and leans on it, his right arm in the sling again, keeping it close to his chest. "Am I presentable now?" He turns towards her and smiles. They had made some clothes for him, thankfully. He was dressed in dark pants and a white shirt with a dark green overcoat that was buttoned up the front. He also had boots on, that had been nicely polished.   
  
     She looks him up and down and nods her head, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Yes, very much so." She realizes what she said and she looks away, busying herself with his clothing and bed. " I will get the rest of this picked up. They will be expecting you in the dinning room in a short time, so you might want to head down there." And leave me to my grief alone, please. Though she doesn't say it, she thinks it. Because that was what she would fight again. She just wish suddenly he would go home. Then she wouldn't have to constantly have to look after someone she could never have. She was amazed that he even knew her name. Most of the Lords and Ladies didn't even find the time to learn that where she was concerned since she was nothing more then a handmaiden.   
  
     He smiles at her and nods. "I thank you, Monica, for your help." He nods to her once more in respect and then limps from the room, heading to the great hall where the feast would be held. Once there he stands off to the side, watching everything.   
  
     She heads in the opposite direction then he does, a smile on her face as she goes. He was always so nice to her, and more then that, he saw her! She wasn't like some of the furniture either, there to take care of his needs. She was indeed a person when she was around him.   
  
     She enters with that smile and is told to get out and make sure that Lady Eowyn was ready as she had not yet shown and they could not bring out any of the food until the main guests were out. She is gone and knocking on Lady Eowyn's door in no time flat, her smile still on her face. 


	35. To Marry A King?

     Eomer storms to his study and closes the door behind him. He was so frustrated and angry that it wasn't funny. With a deep sigh he sits down in the chair behind his desk and just stares at the things he had been writing. One was a letter to Lothiriel. The thought of Lothiriel makes him sigh. He was tired of being angry now. He was tired of fighting with his sister and the woman he loved. His father had never prepared him for this. So he wasn't sure what to do. Perhaps he could write a letter to Lothiriel, tell her he was sorry. But no. That would just be taking the easy way out would it not?   
  
     He would write the letter. It was all he could think of doing. True it seemed childish to not just go to her, but he had never had to deal with this sort of situation. He didn't know what to do. Pulling a piece of parchment to him he dips his quill pen in ink and then starts to write.   
  
     He continues writing, getting all his thoughts and feelings out onto the parchment. He could see now why his sister preferred to keep a journal. It was helping to ease his mind. He looks up as there is a knock on his door. "Enter."   
  
     Lothiriel stands just inside the doorway. "I came in to inform you that I will be leaving in the morning. I need to inform Aragorn King as well as my Uncle that Boromir has been found, alive. He is unfit yet for travel so he be staying there and with his injuries, I am sure that he will be able to return soon enough."   
  
     His head snaps up and he frowns. "Lothiriel!" Her presence there had not made him frown, it was the fact she said she was leaving in the morning. He gets up and walks around his desk slowly. "Why are you leaving? I have already sent a message to the King of Gondor, informing him of Boromir."   
  
     She does not move from the desk, she just keeps her eyes locked on his, swearing she was not going to chicken out and tell him any more then she had to. "I am leaving for the reason started. I have to get the message to Aragorn." She backs up a little, leaning against the wall by the door.   
  
     He watches her, then takes a step towards her. "I told you, I have already sent word to him." He is silent for a moment, staring at her, then he frowns and speaks softly. "What must I do to have you stay, Lothiriel? If it is apologize for my earlier actions...then I am sorry. I did not mean to quarrel with you. It is the last thing I wish to do with you."   
  
     She frowns, a hurt expression on her face. "You never wanted me here in the first place. I am merely returning to the place that I belong." She turns away from him, but then her cousin's voice echoes in her head and she stops, slowly turning back. "Why do you want me to stay?"   
  
     He frowns deeply. "I do want you here. I would ask you never to leave, Lothiriel." He finally closes the gap between them. Reaching out when he is close enough, he touches her cheek. "I wish for you to stay because I love you. I miss you terribly when you are gone. I miss your smile and your laughter. I miss you. I...I would....I would ask you to marry me if I thought you would have a foolish king as your husband." And he meant it too. He didn't want her to leave again. Life in the Golden Hall was boring without her.   
  
     She looks at him in astonishment, her eyes widen slightly at his words, eyes that seemed oddly dry compared to what her insides were doing at that moment. She was torn between turning and running, that this was a fantasy she could not truly grasp, and indeed a dream that she had in the palm of her hand. Could he be speaking the truth? He wished to marry her? HER? She tries to speak, but all that comes out is, "You are not foolish."   
  
     He smiles at her. "Oh but I am. I am very foolish. If I was not, I would not have fought with you over something so trivial as my sister and her relationship with your cousin. Boromir I mean. Not Faramir." He shrugs, then smiles at her again. "But you have not answered my question. I have thought of this before, Lothiriel. Do not think it is a way for me to keep you here. I would not ask this of you as to trap you. If you say so, and if you wish, then you may leave. I had been thinking of this since I first saw you actually." He reaches up and into his armor, then pulls the chain from around his neck and out from under his armor. He then holds the chain out, letting her see the ring on it. Eowyn, had given Faramir their father's ring, as it was in her possession to give to the man she wished to marry. He, Eomer, had their mother's ring, to be given to the woman he wished to marry. Since he thought he would never marry, he had just worn the ring as a good luck charm. But now he wanted Lothiriel to have it, he knew she was the woman he wished to make his wife. Now if she would only accept. "I know in Gondor it is tradition for the man to give the woman a ring. Where here it is usually the other way around. I know my father gave my mother this, and my mother gave her father's ring to my father. It is....well somewhat of a tradition. But..I meant it, Lothiriel. If you wish to have a foolish king for a husband, then I would be the happiest man alive. You do not need to make a decision now. I would not wish to rush you. And if you need to seek council from your family I would understand that as well. But I would ask you then to keep this. If your decision is that you wish not to marry me, than you may return it to me, no questions asked. If you wish to be my Queen, then you should wear it." He glances at her, wondering what she was going to do.   
  
     She couldn't help the tears now, they flowed freely down her cheeks as she looked up at him. He meant it, he meant every word of it. He did love her, as she loved him. "I do not need to seek council with my family when it comes to decisions of my heart. It is my heart Eomer, and I had planned since I was little to keep it to myself till the right person came along. And when I knew that it was the right person, I would give it to them without any reserve what so ever." She takes his head in her hands and reaches up on her toes to kiss him softly, whispering against his lips, "I give you my heart, filly. I have never trusted anyone with it until this day, so please be careful with it. It is very fragile and as you have seen, simple words can cause it to hurt, I do not even want to think what might cause it to break. Yes Eomer, I will marry you."   
  
     He smiles brightly as he hears her words. She had said yes! He grabs her and lifts her up, spinning her around and laughing before he sets her down and kisses her deeply and passionately. When he pulls back he smiles at her and gently caresses her cheek. "I promise you will not regret this, Lothiriel. I will always strive to make you happy." He smiles and takes her hands, kissing them lightly. Then he takes the ring off the chain and sets it on her finger, smiling at her. "I do love you. And I am sorry about before."   
  
     She laughs and squeals when he picks her up and twirls her around, her heart feeling a lot lighter then it had when she first walked into this room. "Yes, Eomer, of course I will marry you. I could see myself marrying no other. You have my heart, my Sweet. You always will." She hugs him tight, then kisses him softly. Looking down at the ring on her finger she feels a lump in her throat. "That is okay, we were both at fault. I should not have gotten so mad so fast." Her eyes go to his face. "I just did not know what you were talking about and it made me feel stupid. And how could you love someone who was dumber then you?"   
  
     He smiles at her. "I highly doubt you are not as smart as I, Lothiriel. I do believe you are more than likely much smarter. I apologize for upsetting you though." He kisses her hands gently. Then offers her his arm. "Come, Darling. Let us go out to the feast that is prepared for your cousin. And if you would not mind, I would also announce our engagement."   
  
     She rests her hand on his elbow, shaking her head slightly. "No, I do not mind, my Love. I would be very proud to have you announce it... if YOU are ready," she says in a teasing manner.   
  
     He smiles and nods. "I am more than ready." He leads her from his office. "But I must change first." He leads her to his room and stops outside the large oak doors. "Please wait here. I will not be long." He smiles and kisses her lightly before disappearing into his room. He indeed doesn't take very long at all. Really he just needed to wash up a little and then change his shirt and pants. He returns to her dressed in dark leggings and a gray shirt under a dark gray overcoat that was buttoned up the front. He also wore his crown. Offering her his arm again he smiles at her and leads her towards the great hall. 


	36. Let's All Meet At Dinner

     Faramir listens to her whole story, watching her closely. He thinks nothing of her kissing his brother. He trusted her completely, and like a fool in love, he believed she could do no wrong. And so what if she had kissed Boromir, he knew Boromir and Eowyn. Nothing would be between them. Boromir wouldn't want him hurt, neither would Eowyn. And he had seen the love Eowyn had for him. It was true and pure. No he had no fears. And any that did surface he would push away. He would not hurt Eowyn by accusing her of something she didn't do, or couldn't control. When she looks up at him he smiles softly, his love for her shining in his eyes. "Do not worry so, Love. I know where your heart lies. I trust you, Eowyn. I trust your heart and your words. And he is to be your brother. Though simply by law but I would wish that my wife and my brother would be kind to one another. As I intend to be a brother to your own. I have already promised to teach Eomer the fine art of archery." He smiles and kisses her softly, pulling back just a little. "Perhaps I should talk with Eomer, this is more than likely all just a huge misunderstanding."   
  
     She instantly shakes her head repeatedly. "Oh no, Faramir!" Her eyes were wide, her fear evident. "Please, do not talk to Eomer about it. He would surely be upset that I said something...." But her voice trails off. This is what Eomer was afraid of, that she had not been honest with Faramir. She starts to nod slowly, a smile crossing her lips. Yes, yes, she knew for sure that was just what she needed Faramir to do. But how? And when? "I think you are right, Faramir. If you were to tell him that you and I have spoken, that you know of the closeness, then he could not say those things about me again, and also he could clear things up with you." She looks at him questioningly.   
  
     He smiles and takes her hands, kissing them gently. "Then I will speak to your brother for you, Eowyn. I will make sure he does not hurt you so again." He leans in and kisses her, then pulls back and grins slightly, a teasing light in his eyes. "So which of us is the better kisser?"   
  
     She looks at him confused for a moment, because she does not understand what he is talking about. Then she realizes what he meant and she blushes and shakes her head. "Faramir! I can not believe you asked me! There is no comparison!" She wraps her arms around his neck, leaning against him seductively. "There is no comparison because I did not kiss him like I kissed you." That was the truth of it, indeed she had never truly kissed Boromir, not in that sort of way. He had kissed her, but she had never truely kissed him. "So, I can not answer you and neither can he." She grins playfully at that. "I mean, unless he has been kissing you a lot lately."   
  
     He makes a face, though obviously he was still playing with her. His question had gotten the responce he wanted. Her smile and reassurance. "Ah no. I do love my brother very much but to kiss him would be liken to kissing....something not pleasant." He grins again, his arms going around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. "I only wish to kiss one person. And that, my Dear, is you." And with that said he leans in and kisses her deeply.   
  
     She sighs against his lips, her hold on his tightening. How could she have doubted her love for him? Yet in the back of her mind is a voice telling her that she did, that she had been thinking a lot more of Boromir. That her brother was right in what he was saying. Then she realizes just what Eomer had done and she pulls back to look at Faramir. "At least now you know that my brother thinks highly of you, because he was worried I was going to break your heart because of Boromir." Her smile widens. "When he calms down I will have to give him a hug for finally accepting you in our family."   
  
     He smiles at her. "I believe he was more worried for your well being than for mine. My brother does have a way with women that.....well I do not wish to speak ill of my brother. Oh no no. He would never hurt a woman. And he can be romantic when he wishes to be. No, he just does not stay long with the women he courts. He tends to get.....bored easily." He smiles slightly, unaware his words were so close to the truth. His next words anyway. "I know he why he likes you though. For some of the same reasons I like you. Because you're strong and kind, and once he learns you can use a sword, if he hasn't already, then he will love you forever!" He laughs and shakes his head, then smiles and reaches up to caress her cheek. It is then he remembers why he had come to her room in the first place. "My ring! Oh yes! I forgot the reason I came here. I....you have not seen a silver ring around here, have you?"   
  
     She takes a shaky breath. So that was what he was thinking about, as far as his brother was concerned. She could handle this, she wasn't that bad, they hadn't done anything together, not then and not now. She is drawn out of her thoughts by the question. "No, Darling, I haven't. But I will help you look. Maybe you misplaced it in the bed, or bathe." She blushes, looking down slightly at the thought of why he wouldn't have noticed it falling off in her bed.   
  
     He thinks about it, then shrugs. "I would not know. I do not remember losing it. Let us look. I will need it if I am to look presentable at dinner. Which is probably to be very soon." He smiles and lets her get up, then stands as well. He walks over to the bed and looks under it. He doesn't see anything so he stands up and starts searching around the room while Eowyn checks the bed. "I do hope it is here. I would not know where else to look."   
  
     She starts looking in the bedding and everything, smiling over her shoulder at his words. "You do not need a ring to look presentable. Besides, I wish you could have a new one. I want you to have something new, not something that reminds you of your father." Not finding it in the bed, she moves over to the tub. They hadn't let the water out of it yet. Rolling up her sleeves she carefully starts to feel around the bottom of the tub, the water was too dark to see anything in it. "I know that it is a special ring, because it has to do with your appointment as Steward. But couldn't I have one made for you and it be as good as the other." She straightens, holding the ring up between two of her fingers. "I do not want to say it would be more special, just something better, something all yours."   
  
     He turns and looks at her, then rushes over and takes the ring from her, shaking his head as he carefully dries the ring and then slips it back onto his finger. He looks at her and shakes his head. "I must keep it. It was not only my father's but my grandfather's and great grandfather's. It is handed down along with the white rod. Our firstborn son will receive both when he takes over the Stewardship from me. It does remind me of my father, yes, and not all of the memories of this ring are good ones. But it is my right to wear it." It suddenly hits him though. Boromir was alive. And so wouldn't that mean that now he would be the Steward? A frown spreads across his face and he looks down at the ring on his finger.   
  
     As if knowing what he was thinking she cradles his face in her hands, making him look at her. "He doesn't want it, Faramir. He has already told me that you are the politician, not him. That you are the one for that job as well because he is all broken up. He doesn't feel that he can do a good job at it. Do not worry, it is yours, as long as you want it.   
  
     He frowns. "It is not my decision or his. It is the King's. And in some way the council as well." He sighs and shakes his head. "If he is given the Stewardship and takes it, then I will more than likely ask to live in Ithilien." He looks over at the door as there is a knock. He stands back as Eowyn goes to open the door.   
  
     Monica looks in and smiles when she sees Faramir. "Lady Eowyn," she curtsies slightly. "Lord Faramir. I have come to tell you that the feast is ready. If you will just head to the dining room, your brother has several seats in the front for you as well as your brother," she says the last part to Lord Faramir, though she suddenly doesn't feel like smiling. It anything she suddenly was hit with just how little she was. Not in stature, but in standing. He was Lord Boromir's brother, and both brothers were treated the same. She should be speaking more formally to Boromir, but familiarity had bread a new kind of weakness. She would have to remember to be more careful around him, so that he found no fault with her.   
  
     She smiles at the woman, truly the only one she trusted now days, more then her handmaiden, but a friend. Though she had ratted on her once, she understood. She nods, motioning to the door. "Tell my brother we will be there momentarily. I just need to check my hair." She waits till the woman has left before she does indeed do just that. She walks over to the large ornate mirror on her dresser and runs her brush through it. "I was wondering if this dress would be okay...?" She looks questioningly at him in the mirror.   
  
     He nods to Monica, then looks at his ring on his finger, twisting it a little as he thinks of what might happen now that Boromir was alive and somewhat well. He hears Eowyn say something and looks up at her. "What? Hmmm? Oh yes. It is a lovely dress." He sees her frown and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "My apologies, Love. You look beautiful, as you always do." He leans down and places a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "You smell very good as well." He smiles glancing at her in the mirror.   
  
     Monica heads out of the room and to the kitchens. She was not a server, but had volunteered to help tonight on some things. It had shocked the cook as she never did that, but it hadn't shocked a few of the rest of the staff. They knew why she was doing it They had seen the looks she gave Boromir.   
  
     But Eowyn keeps her frown, not liking that he wasn't listening to her, it made her worry as to what he was thinking about. She puts her hands on top of his, leaning back against him and looking at him in the mirror. "What is bothering you, Faramir? What is it that would take you away from me tonight?" Her look invites him to speak, indeed she hoped that he would speak and let her know what was really bothering him.   
  
     He looks at her, then frowns. "It is nothing, Eowyn. I just...I like being Steward. And even though Boromir says he would not take it from me it is his birthright. Not mine. He was born first. He is the heir to the Stewardship. I would not feel angry if he did take it from me, it is not my place to feel anger when it is something that is rightfully Boromir's. But...I like spending time with the King. I like discussing things with him or practicing archery with him to unwind after council meetings. But all that could change with just a few simple words from Boromir. I should be happy he is alive, and I am. I truly am. I missed him when he was gone but now.....now he is back and... I feel like I am glad he is back but then I am not." He frowns deeply, lowering his head. "I am a bad brother. I should just be grateful he is back."   
  
     She shakes her head, taking his head in her hands and lifting it gently. She tenderly kisses him, letting her lips linger, a bit longer then she would of normally, wanting him to just feel the tenderness and love there without the passion. Finally she pulls away and rests her forehead against his. "You are feeling everything that anyone would feel in your position. It is all normal feelings, my Love. You are glad he is alive, yet you wish he were dead because his coming back may have ruined your perfect life." She licks her lips, almost having said 'wife' instead of 'life' and had no clue why in hell she would even accidentally say that. "It is normal to be filled with such feelings, because you love him. He is your best friend and your brother and he always made sure that you were taken care of and happy and now he has the chance to do more then that. Because all he has to do is say the word and your world will come crumbling down. But Darling, you need to keep reminding yourself of one thing." She kisses the tip of his nose. "No matter what, you will always have a place within Gondor's Kingdom, I am sure, and even if not, I am sure that my brother would be able to find you something to do." She kisses him again, sighing softly. "But most importantly, it matters not what he takes, he will never be able to take me. I will always be yours." She ends it softly, wanting her voice to touch him like a feather, to ease the doubt and pain that he was going through.   
  
     He smiles at her, reaching up to gently touch her cheek. "How is it you know exactly what to say to make me feel better, Eowyn? You truly are remarkable." He leans in and kisses her gently, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "If tonight was no so important, I would ask you to take a ride with me and we could camp out under the stars." He smiles at her. "Alone. Where no one could see us." He leans down and kisses her again, a little more deeply this time. When he pulls back he does so very reluctantly. "I am sorry. You do look very nice in that dress. And I like your hair down. As you know." He runs his fingers gently through her freshly brushed hair.   
  
     She smiles, but is shaking her head as she untangles herself from his hold, holding onto his hands and pulling on them as she walks backwards. "My Lord, we are needed out there tonight." She wonders about the surprise she has plan that him and if she should tell him now so he would stop dawdling... or not. She chooses not to and keeps tugging on his arms. "Come come, my brother is waiting. And I don't wish to upset him." She smiles lovingly at him, her face leaving no doubt as to whom she loved.   
  
     He lets her pull him from the room, smiling at her. "Yes. We do not wish to have your brother cross with us. Though Lothiriel is here so I highly doubt he will be angry for long." He smirks just a little, offering his arm to her before he leads her to the great hall. Once there he looks around and stops as his eyes rest on Boromir again. It still shocked him to see him alive.   
  
    

* * *

  
  
     Lothiriel waits for him, though he would soon have to wait for her since he had not had her just meet him. Though she knew why when he comes out, looking all the perfect king from head to toe. "Do I have permission to say just how good you look, My King?" she purrs as she looks him up and down before takig his arm. Once more the 'my king' sounds much more like an endearment then a mere title. She liked the way it sounded as it rolled off her tongue, though he was not really her King, Aragorn was. But soon he would be and she would be his queen. That thought hits her right between the eyes and she suddenly feels dizzy, grabbing onto his arm for support. "I need to sit down," she whispers, bringing a hand to her forehead and covering her eyes to try to make the room stop spinning.   
  
     Eomer smiles, very much liking it when she calls him her king. He could tell she meant it as an endearment, rather than a title. "Yes you do, my future Queen." He smiles at her, then frowns when she grips his arm tight and stumbles. He brings her over to a chair in the hall, set there for guests who needed to sit and wait to see him. He lets her sit down, keeping a hold of her hand. "Are you alright, Lothiriel? If you feel sick I can call a healer to come attend to you."   
  
     She shakes her head. "No, Eomer, I will be okay." She leans her head down, taking slow deep breaths. "It just hit me," she gives a small humorless laugh. "When you called me your Queen. I am going to be a Queen." She looks at him suddenly. "Are you sure that you want ME as your wife and QUEEN of the whole of Rohan?" She looks at him worriedly, the fear of what she was about to do clear on her face.   
  
     He smiles at her, squatting down before her so she wouldn't have to keep looking up at him. "Lothiriel...I would not have asked if I was not sure you would make a perfect Queen for Rohan." He kisses her hands gently. "Love, you do not need to fear. The people will love you just as much as I love you. And I will always love and cherish you. You will have whatever you wish here. And we will travel to see your family whenever you wish. Or have them visit us here." He stands again, pulling her up to stand with him. "Trust me, Lothiriel, I will do anything in my power to make you as happy as you have made me." He kisses her softly, then caresses her cheek. "You will make a wonderful queen."   
  
     She tries to absorb it all and finally she just shakes her head. "But Eomer, I wish not to make a wonderful queen. I only wish to make you the best wife you deserve." And she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight, kissing him deeply and passionately. Indeed she wished nothing more then to make the best wife he could dream of. "For I already know that you will be the best husband I could ever wish for. You already trust me with your heart." She trembles when she says that, hardly able to believe the words.   
  
     He smiles, love shining in his eyes, his arms around her, having gone around her when she kissed him. And he didn't care if anyone saw them. She was to be his wife and his parents had never hidden their love. "You will be the perfect wife, Lothiriel. As I trust you with my heart, you are able to forgive me for my temper. Do not worry. I will try my best not to fight with you again." He reaches up and lightly caresses her cheek. "Do you feel better now? Shall we continue on to your room so that you may change? I am assuming that is what you wished since you were leading us in that direction."   
  
     She takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes, let's continue." She looks at him funny for a moment then realizes what he is talking about. She reaches for a tissue and starts to walk with him again. She does try to speak but nothing comes out, so she clears her throat and tries again. This time her voice is calm, soothing, perfect and she gives an inward sigh that thing sounded normal again, even if they didn't feel it in her gut. "Yes, Honey, I do need to change." She says the endearment almost hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure what he would do or say when she said the endearment. When nothing seems to change her shoulders relax and she starts walking again with a huge smile on her face. "I think that since we have such an important announcement to make," once more she has to takes a calming breath before going on, "Then I better pick out something a lot nicer then this to dress in. Don't you?"   
  
     He smiles and leads her to her room. He stops outside it and turns to her, smiling still. "Yes. Though you do look very nice in that dress." He lets her go, standing outside the room with his hands clasped behind his back.   
  
     She doesn't take long getting ready, for she was indeed almost done, wanting to just make sure everything was clean and in order as well as adding a few things. In the end she does change her dress and redoes her hair, but she is quick about both and within 20 minutes she was standing next to him and walking back down the halls. "Sorry about that, Love. I didn't mean to take so long. I hope the end result made it worth the wait...?" She normally wasn't so forward with a man like this, and that causes her face to turn bright red. "I didn't mean, I mean it isn't like, well you know what I am talking about!" She can't help the blush and she looks away as she walks with him, hoping he will forget about it soon and forgive her boldness.   
  
     He offers her his arm again when she comes back out, smiling at her. "You look amazing, Darling." He stops outside the hall and takes her hands. "Lothiriel, please, I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable around me. You may be yourself. You may say what you like. I will not lie to you, I do want a queen and wife who are strong, who will stand up to me if I am in a foul mood. And who will stand up to others." He smiles at her. "I know you are a strong woman. But do not worry. I wish you to be tender as well. Like you are now. It warms my heart that I have someone who wishes for my love and protection." He kisses her hands softly. "Come. Let us not hold up the feast any longer, Love. I wish to announce to our people who will be their Queen." He offers her his arm again and then leads her into the great hall.   
  
     She is empowered by his little speech, her chest actually puffing out a little and a smile touching her lips that played a myriad if emotions and feelings across it. Her eyes plead with him to be gentle suddenly as he finishes. Yet the plea is almost gone as soon as it enters to be replaced by a loving look as she leans in and kisses him, a little more passionate then she first intended. But it was meant to let him know just how much she missed him and how much she wanted him. She smiles against his lips, whispering, "We really need to go now. I am a very proper young lady and your kiss is causing interesting things to happen to my body. " She sighs against his lips and pulls away fully. Lacing her fingers through his she starts to walk with him towards the main hall where people were already gathering.   
  
    

* * *

  
  
     Boromir finds a bench by the wall and sits down on it, wincing a little but feeling better, now that he was off his feet. He watches as the people mill in and start taking seats at the tables set up in rows along the left and right side of the hall. He could smell the meat and bread. Ah it was fresh bread. His mouth was starting to water. At least he hadn't lost his sense of smell or taste.   
  
     He looks up as someone comes over and bows while saying his name. It was one of the healers. He nods and stands. Allowing the healer to lead him to where he would be sitting at the head table. He takes his seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He could feel the people watching him. He hoped Eowyn would come soon, and that she would be sitting beside him. She always made him calmer.   
  
     Monica is given a jug of wine and told to pour a glass for everyone at the head table. Because of her standing in the palace she would only be serving those there, it would be one of her jobs to make sure they all had wine during the night, for one this.   
  
     When Monica sees Boromir her heart instantly goes into her throat and she takes a calming breath. She wouldn't have volunteered had she made her decision about being more formal around him sooner. But it had come too late to get out of this. She would just have to make sure she didn't do it again.   
  
     He looks up as someone asks him if he would like some wine. He smiles as he sees it was Monica. "Oh yes. Wine would be very nice, thank you." He waits for her to fill his glass before he takes it and takes a sip. It was a very good vintage. He looks at Monica, watching as she fills the other glasses, then comes back to him. "Monica? When will the others arrive? And do you know where Eowyn is to be seated?"   
  
     When she offers him the wine she tries to stay silent as she can, smiling and nodding slightly. Then she pours the other glasses and stops once more by his side, refilling his glass again, even though he had only taken a few sips. His question makes her face fall, though she doesn't realize it. She was beginning to worry about Eowyn again, he seemed anxious about where she would sit, she wondered if it was because he wanted t be near her or the opposite. But what a fool she would be to think he wouldn't want to sit near her. Unfortunately she would be sitting next to him, because she had given her normal seat up to Lothiriel. "You are sitting to the King's right hand," she says as she nods towards the seat opposite him. "Normally Eowyn would be sitting where you are, being the sister of the King. But she gave it up as a place of honor to you." She motions to the chair on Eomer's other side. "That being the standing she would normally sit there. Yet again she has given that up to Lothiriel because she wanted the two to be able to sit together. So, she will be sitting here, on your right, with Faramir on her right." She smiles at him again. "Is there anything else I can get you, Lord Boromir?" she asks politely.   
  
     He brightens when she informs him of where Eowyn would be sitting. "Is that so?" He sees the nod and smiles more. Perfect. Yes Faramir would be there but Eowyn would be between them. He could still talk to her, he would just have to be careful of what he says.   
  
     She nods, then silently she backs away, holding the wine bottle in a proper manner, her back straight, she disappears into the background of the scene as so many of the servers would do while working. The Lords and Ladies seemed to think nothing of it, for they were there when called, no on was ever more then a few minutes away. It was not a trick of magic, not really. It was just simple science The serving people would wear dark clothing and after serving when they were just waiting, they would stand back against the dark walls or near dark curtains. With this little act they blended into the background, allowing them to serve without really being seen. And now she once more tries to disappear as quickly from his sight as from his mind, wishing more then anything that someone else would take this her current job and let her retire early.   
  
     He continues to wait, again feeling out of place once Monica leaves. He hoped Eowyn would arrive soon. He wished to speak with her. He couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed that Faramir had taken all Eowyn's time. Time that used to be his. He drinks some more of his wine, shaking his head just a little at his thoughts. He wasn't being a very nice brother.   
  
     She wants to go to Boromir and talk to him the instant he gets that lightly hurt look on his face. But she doesn't dare. It was almost as if she could feel his hurt. She finally gives in and walks over to him, opening her mouth just when Faramir walks over. It was almost like a sign and she slip around them, smiling to Eowyn and waiting until she was seated before motioning to the wine. "Will this be fine or would you like something else?" Her questioning eyes go to Faramir. She sighs to herself. He wasn't like his brother. He seemed more in tune to what was gong on. Maybe it was merely because he was in love and he wanted everyone to know. That is how she wanted it, when she was in love and some great man was in love with her, she wanted him to not be able to keep it to himself.   
  
     That was a depressing though, she thought she had plenty of friends, and she did, that was until she started falling in love with a Lord. Then she seemed to loose them with a word as to why.   
  
     Eowyn smiles at Monica and shakes her head. "This will be just fine, I am sure." She picks up the glass and sips it, nodding to her as she takes a sip. Yes, perfect. I will ring if I need anything." Then with a smile she heads over to his brother's side. "I see that you made it down here okay. Is there anything that I or Faramir can do for you? Get you? If you need anything at all, just let me know and will gladly help you as much as I can." Then she walks to his other side and lets Faramir help her into her seat, kissing her cheek as she lifts her head to him A sigh leaves her lips at the touch of his unknowingly. She realizes what she did and hopes no one but Faramir heard her as he sits next to her.   
  
     Boromir stands when Eowyn comes over, then sits down when she gestures for him to. He watches as she sits beside him and then pushes away the jealousy when Faramir gives her a quick kiss, while always keeping hold of her hand. How he wish it was his hand she was holding. He looks away and down at the table in front of him. He should not be doing this. He should not be wanting the future wife of his brother. But he couldn't help it. Eowyn was everything he had wanted in a woman. And even though she did sometimes annoy him when she would order him to bed or constantly ask him if he needed help, he knew she only did it because she cared for him. He smiles slightly, looking over at his brother when he speaks quietly, so only he and Eowyn could here. "Thank you, Little Brother. I am glad to be back as well. Perhaps tomorrow you and I should spend some time together, to catch up. You can tell me why it is you favor that shoulder."   
  
     Faramir smiles and holds out Eowyn's chair for her, then after she has taken her seat he takes his seat as well, giving her a quick kiss and smiling, his hand always holding hers. "I am sure the wine will do, Monica, though...if it is not too much trouble, could you perhaps bring me a cup of steaming water. I will need it to mix my medicine in." He looks over at Boromir after Monica nods, having caught a look she had sent his brother. He smiles slightly. "I am glad to have you back, Brother. You were missed very much." He smiles and thanks Monica as a teacup is placed in front of him, filled with steaming water. He pulls a small pouch from his pocket and tries to remember the right amount to be put in. Gandalf had told him before he left just how much to use and why too much could be bad for him. But he sometimes couldn't remember. He'd been terribly sick the first time he had put in too many of the crushed herbs. He looks over at Boromir when he speaks of his shoulder. "And you can explain all of yours."   
  
     Monica finally is able to get away from the table and the looks she sees that pass between Boromir and Eowyn. They made her feel uncomfortable, as if she were intruding on something personal. So for awhile she stays in the back, just until it was time to serve the main meal. It is at that time she returns, she smiles around to them all as if she had only just left and quietly asks if they want the fish or the beef, taking her time to go around and make sure that she gets each what they want. She then quietly retired to the back, waiting at a chair by the quietness of the all. It is there she sits, to try to regroup her feelings together, so she can deal with the rest of the meal. However, her time is far too short when she is called to take the meals back to the honored Lords and Ladies.   
  
     Eowyn watches as Monica gets Faramir what he needs then pulls back, waiting till all the joking was done before she speaks. "I have an idea men. How about you both pull off all your clothes and start comparing wars wounds." She grins mischievously. "The only difference will be that the women get to judge which are the worst." She was joking, of course, but she tries to hold a calm face to see if she could fool any of them.   
  
     Eomer smiles as he leads Lothiriel to the head table, nodding to those that he passes, all who bow their heads in respect to him. When he reaches the head table he pulls out the chair for Lothiriel and then takes his seat beside her after she has taken her seat. He looks over at Eowyn, having caught the last of what she said. "You and I both know I could beat them hands down, Eowyn." He smiles and then stands, holding his glass. He starts to speak after the whole place goes quiet. He starts by welcoming everyone to the feast and then he explains why there was one. He explains about Boromir and how they were honoring him tonight. He makes a little speech, then when he is finished he smiles. "And I have one more announcement to make. I would like for you all to know.....I have chosen who is to be your next queen." He smiles and offers his hand to Lothiriel, smiling more when she understands and gracefully stands beside him. He keeps a hold of her hand and then looks back at the people gathered. "I have asked Lady Lothiriel of Dol Amroth to be my wife and queen and she has accepted." He smiles as there is a rather loud roar of approval from the guests. When they quiet down he smiles. "Thank you all. Now, since there is nothing more to say, let us eat and drink and enjoy this night." He smiles again at the roar of the crowd and the clapping before he sits down, smiling at Lothiriel beside him. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it gently before he lets go. He does however lean over and whisper to her. "See. I told you they would approve."   
  
     Boromir looks at Eowyn as she suggests they disrobe. He can't help but grin. "It would be no comparison, Eowyn. As Faramir's wounds were usually from arrows, where as mine were from swords and spears." He looks at Eomer as he speaks, chuckling and then shaking his head. He gets an amused smile on his face as he hears that Lothiriel would be marrying Eomer. And to think she was going to leave and never come back. He smiles at his cousin and winks, mouthing that he told her so. When she blushes a little he laughs and shakes his head, then nods as a plate of food is placed in front of him. "Thank you, Monica." Ah solid food. He was so happy to be able to eat it again, and it was nice too. He had chosen the steak instead of the fish. He was never one for fish.   
  
     Faramir smiles at his brother. "Not true. I have a few sword wounds as well. And a burn from fire. There are many new wounds you do not know of, Boromir." He finally remembers the right amount of herbs and drops a pinch of them into the tea cup of steaming hot water. There is a smell of dirt and hay but that was it. And it tasted far worse. But the poison was still in him. No matter what he tried, the poison stayed. He would not tell Eowyn or the healers but he knew it was wearing him down slowly. He was more prone to headaches now, and sickness. But the medicine seemed to keep him balanced enough to be able to live and do his work. He uses a spoon to swirl the contents in the cup around a few times. It was a sickly green color now. It needed to get to a dark green before he could drink it. That would take a little longer. In the mean time he chooses the fish over the beef. He had not had fish since he was stationed in Ithilien. This would be a welcome treat.   
  
     Monica can't help but blush at his words, though she doesn't know why. It was stupid to fawn over him the way that she did. Especially since she had realized just how much she was dotting on him. She makes sure that everyone has what they need before she once more fades into the wall behind them, standing there silently as she waits to be called upon.   
  
     Eowyn notices how Monica wasn't speaking, how she was almost just disappearing into the woodwork and she makes note of it. Then she turns to the men and smiles. They were getting along rather well, and that fact warmed her heart and brought tears to her eyes. She reaches out and pats Faramir on the leg before leaning in and kissing him, one last time. "I am sorry, Honey, but that is the last kiss you will get for awhile." At his confused look she smiles over at her brother this time. "Brother, would you like to inform them?" Her eyes search out Monica and find her looking down slightly at the ground. Once more it strikes her as odd and something she would have to bring up with her. Getting her attention, she orders the beef for dinner before taking a sip of her glass of wine, licking her lips after and resting her hand on Faramir's thigh.   
  
     The whole reaction that Lothiriel gets from the crowd is just so much more then she ever thought that some one like her would ever be associated with that she is choked up and can't stop smiling. Eomer keeps talking to her but it is almost as if she can't hear him. She was standing with him, then sitting, smiling at those that are congratulating them. She basks in the warm glow of the whole thing, and even when everyone starts to talk about other things, all she can think of is that he has asked her to marry her and she said yes. When Faramir laughs and says something about her being in never never land she shakes her head. "I am here, I am listening." Then she looks at her soon to be husband and blushes deep red, leaning in towards him to whisper, "What did you just tell Faramir?"   
  
     Eomer looks at Eowyn and smiles. "Why I? Afraid Faramir will run away if you tell him, dear Sister?" He sees her look and laughs. "It is because she is very allergic to fish, Faramir. Which is why you never see her eating fish." He looks over at Lothiriel and smiles when she finally snaps out of it and asks him what he said to Faramir. "I was merely informing him of Eowyn and why she was not a good choice to marry." He grins as three pieces of bread hit him in the head. There is an audible gasp from the crowd, all having witnessed it. He smirks and turns to the two men from Gondor and his sister. After a moment of silence he speaks. "Off with their heads!" He laughs along with the crowd, then shakes his head as the noise level rises again as people start talking and eating.   
  
     Boromir looks at what Faramir had begun to drink and makes a face. He then hears what Eomer says about Eowyn and taking his piece of bread he does what Eowyn and Faramir do, he throws it at Eomer's head. It hits of course, since he was sitting right beside him. He smirks when Eomer speaks, then laughs and turns back to his food.   
  
     Faramir too launches a piece of bread at Eomer as well, then laughs at what he says. He shakes his head and leans in to whisper to Eowyn. "I will have to make sure I brush my teeth after dinner then, and drink plenty of wine." He smiles at her, patting her hand that was on his thigh before he notices his tea was the right color now. The smile falls from his face and with a deep sigh he picks up the glass and downs the contents quickly. He makes a face, coughing a little before he sets the empty glass down and then picks up his wine cup. He drinks down the wine, glad for the flavor.   
  
     Eowyn laughs and shakes her head. "No, I only asked you to explain it since I needed to speak to Monica." She then turns her attention to her glass of wine, but instantly she is launching her bread at Eomer's head, her eyes big that he would say such a thing. And when he orders their heads be taken off she shakes her head sadly and sighs rather dramatically. "And here I was just saying how mature you have gotten, Brother." She looks at Lothiriel, her expression not changing. "I am sure that once you are married he will grow up. If you are lucky."   
  
     Lothiriel blushes, looking down slightly, then looking up through her lashes at Eomer. "Are you just a child, My King? Do I need to marry you to get you grounded?" The last question is said on a whisper as she leans in and asks her question quietly into his ear.   
  
     Monica had what everyone wanted, so she slips into the back rooms and into the kitchens. Though this was a 'feast', it was not something with huge plates of food, rather normal portions for everyone because they had not had time enough to refill the stocks. Tonight's 'feast' consisted mostly of the meat because they had killed the beasts and caught the fish fresh only a few days past. But the other vegetables and such were in very short supply so everyone just got a sprinkling of that. The fact that they were asked to choose was another indication of how low they had gotten with the food stores. A 'feast' would normally have all kinds of meats, piled high on platters and brought out for anyone and everything to devour. She smiles though as she picks up the King's plate and Eowyn's, heading out to serve them. She smiles because it wasn't the food that was making this a feast, rather the company in the room. Everyone was getting along and the wine was something they had plenty of and it flowed freely to those that wished for it. The talk around them was not only of Boromir's return from death but of the battle only a short while ago as well as what was going to happen now. She even had heard one soldier asking another about a particular woman he liked and what he should do about it. That made her feel even better, because it was bringing back some sense of normality.   
  
     "I am only four years older than Eowyn. I am only twenty-seven years old. I am also King. So I may be as young as I feel like. Besides, I believe that my future wife is slightly closer to mine own age. Unlike my sister and her future husband." Eomer knew that would pretty much mean nothing seeing as age didn't matter in this day and age. He was just trying to get the conversation off himself, hopefully, and onto someone else. He smirks slightly, looking back at Lothiriel, speaking in a whisper now so only she could hear. "No, my Lady. I do believe that to marry you will have me anything but grounded. As I would be the happiest man alive."   
  
     "And my father was 30 years older than my mother when she married him. Hence the fact that your age is closer to Lothiriel's than my brother's is to Eowyn's makes no argument for you." He smirks at Eomer's look, then shakes his head and goes back to eating. He glances at his brother. "And you have yet to tell me anything of Gondor and your wedding to the Lady Eowyn."   
  
     Faramir makes a face, his head spinning for a moment as he had drank a bit too much wine too quickly. When the sensation passes he feels Eowyn's hand on his leg squeeze. He looks up and around, having not really been listening to the conversation. He does catch the last of what Boromir tells Eomer, so then it must have had to do with something that consisted of age differences. When Boromir asks his question he smiles and begins telling him all of what he had been doing in Gondor. He would let Eowyn tell him about the wedding.   
  
     Eowyn looks up as a plate is set down in front of her. "Thank you, Monica." Once more she frowns, Monica didn't serve, not unless they were on trips and then mainly just her. She was serving everyone at the head table. Once more she catches a look on her face and she leans forward. "Faramir," she whispers in his ear, getting his attention off his talk about Gondor and Boromir in a pause in his speech. "I want you to watch Monica and Boromir more closely tonight, but don't look like you are watching them. Then talk to me after, okay?" She waits till he agrees before she turns back to her meal, removing her hand from his thigh to cut her meat. When Boromir then turns to her and asks about the wedding plans, she tells him what was planned so far, eating slowly as she does so.   
  
     Lothiriel blushes, thanking Monica for her food when it is brought out and quietly eating, trying not to think about what Eomer was talking about. He was a typical male, she guessed, having to brag about the woman he got. She just hoped it was a show, that he wasn't really like that, that this was all in fun and that she wasn't really just a prize he had just won.   
  
     Monica serves each one in turn and then fills their wine goblets. Once done there really wasn't anything for her to do until it was time to clean the dishes off. So with one last forlorn look at Boromir, she slips through the curtains and retires to the kitchen and her own dinner there.   
  
     Faramir stops speaking when Eowyn leans over and whispers to him. He looks a little confused but he does nod. When he pulls back he thanks Monica as she puts his food down. He then watches her as she starts to move away from the table. He can't help but smile. Ah so yet another woman had been drawn to his older brother. He grits his teeth to keep in the laugh, then coughs a little, biting his lip to keep the smile off his face. He starts to eat, watching Boromir as he does. Boromir, while being polite with the woman, seemed to give more attention to Eowyn than Monica does.   
  
     Eomer smiles at Lothiriel, then goes about eating. He shakes his head as he thinks of something. He turns and looks at Lothiriel. "Your father, will he be....fine with our decision?"   
  
     "Thank you, Monica." Boromir gives the woman a smile, then looks at Eowyn as she starts to tell him about the wedding plans. "Five months is it?" He smiles and shakes his head. "Can not wait any longer, Faramir? I always knew you had no patience." He grins at his brother. 


	37. Party Times Three

     It was hours later and Monica was tired, but she had started this, so she would finish it. He hadn't said 6 words to her all night and she felt stupid. She wasn't mad, well a little, but not at him, at herself. But mostly she just felt stupid. Stupid because had even let herself think for a moment that she could get his attention away from Eowyn. She saw more and more how much he dotted on the woman and she was worried for Faramir. But he was doing it in front of his brother, so many it wasn't something that bothered him. She hadn't mentioned it to Eomer before to be spiteful, not really, not for revenge or to get a better standing with Boromir. She truly cared for Eowyn and Faramir and wanted nothing more then to see them happy. Eowyn had been through too much in her short life and she just wanted to protect her.   
  
     It is odd really, she thinks as she picks up some more plates, stacking them in her arms to take into the back, she was younger then Eowyn yet she wanted to protect her. It might have to do with the fact that she had seen a different side of Eowyn since she had fallen in love with Faramir, a side that everyone thought would be gone when her Uncle died. The soft, loving side, the side that had been lost when her parents died and only showed around her brother or Uncle, or cousin.... her cousin. Monica is saddened once again over his death. It had hit Eowyn deeply. When she had sang at the funeral they all had felt her pain, though it was clearly evident in her voice. Both her and Eomer had taken to Theodred not as a cousin but as another brother, even though he was almost 17 years older then Eowyn. The three were often seen together, Theodred would be teaching Eomer to fight and Eowyn refused to be left out. So the much older man had taken her under his wing and taught her how as well. At times it was as if they were inseparable, Theodred almost taking them on as his own children, wanting to keep them safe. Especially when it came to Eowyn. There was something about her, even though she could now stand on her own two feet, fight some of the most skilled with the sword and win, she had something about her that made men want to protect her. Monica had seen it with Aragorn, how he had been torn because he wanted to protect Eowyn, even though he loved Arwen. Now it was Faramir's turn, hopefully he would not take it too hard or be too harsh on his brother when he found out that his brother cared about Eowyn. Hopefully he would see it for what it really was, the fact that men always wanted to protect her and keep her safe. She wished that someone wanted to protect her, and she wished that someone was Boromir. Monica wondered if indeed someone would ever want to take care of her and her eyes settle on Boromir who was talking to the others at the moment, not even noticing her.   
  
     She is taken from her thoughts when someone bumps into her back. "OH!" She turns, about to yell at the person, her nerves frazzled when she sees Wesley, a young man that worked in the kitchens.   
  
     "Sorry, sorry," he rubs at the front of Monica's shirt. "I didn't mean to do that."   
  
     She pushes his hand off her shirt. "You bumped into my back, not my front. Nothing happened, don't worry." She doesn't yell because he always was bumping into things. Yelling at him would only hurt his feelings and she didn't feel like being cruel to anyone tonight. Not to someone as simple as Wes. "I have to go, excuse me." She pushes past him and moves into the back, taking the plates to the sink and setting them near it for the washer.   
  
     Eowyn looks around, reaching behind her to hand Monica her plate when she asks for it. She isn't paying enough attention to the two brothers it would seem as she hears someone clear their throat a few times, but she was looking at Monica and catches that last look she throws Baramir. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks back at the two men, her eyes going straight to the hand on her shoulder. "I was listening to you both. I heard every word that was said. My eyes just happened to be elsewhere." She looks out over the dance floor, smiling. Maybe one last dance before retiring. The party had thinned out somewhat, people drifting outside and to their homes or beds. Right now she really could use a bed, she was worn out from the dancing and the wine.   
  
     She looks at the wine in her glass and sighs again. Yes, the wine. Some had had too much while some not enough. You could always tell those that had too much, most of the time. They were loud and insistent. A smile touches her lips. That described Faramir and Boromir without the wine! She laughs at the thought, then quiets, not wanting to draw attention to herself, they were having fun enough on their own, as long as she looked like she was paying attention.   
  
     "She is not listening, Faramir. Come, have another drink." Boromir smirks holding out another goblet of wine to Faramir, who was just as drunk as him. He pouts though when Eowyn takes the goblets of wine from them, saying she thought they both had had enough. He smiles and sighs, shaking his head he looks at Faramir. "Quite a woman you got there, Faramir. Too bad she is only one of a kind." He smiles, looking over at Eowyn. Yes, too bad indeed. Then he could have her. He notices Monica was back and cleaning up. He felt the need to talk to her. Maybe she could get him another glass of wine. He gets up and limps over to where Monica was finishing clearing the table. he taps her shoulder gently. "Monica?"   
  
     Monica almost jumps when he taps her shoulder, having not thought he noticed her this was her last trip before bed and the last thing she thought would happen was for him to come to her. So she stands there, her mouth open, all the thoughts going through her head when she suddenly realizes what she must look like standing there like that. "What can I get you, Lord Boromir?" she asks with a slight bow.   
  
     "I am not drunk, Eowyn." Faramir smiles at her, shaking his head as she takes away the goblet of wine Boromir had been about to pass him. "I am merely clearing my system so that you may kiss me again. Or do you rather not kiss me?" He reaches out and takes her hand when she returns. He tugs her down onto his lap, not really thinking about how it might look to the others in the room. And really he didn't care either. He wraps his arms around her waist and leans in. "Shall I have my kiss now?"   
  
     Eowyn puts a hand between them, pushing on his chest and shaking her head. "To tell you the truth Faramir?" she waits for his nod, "No, I really don't want to kiss you with you that drunk. I would hate for you to get sick after kissing me and that will forever be in your memory. No no no, I much rather we wait " She pushes enough to get him away from her and sighs. "I think you need to go to bed." She sees his hurt look and suddenly hugs him, whispering in his ear. "I do not mean any f this as a punishment, merely because I don't want you to look back on this with bad memories, me either. And kissing a drunk man is not at the top of that list.   
  
     Boromir smiles, nodding. "I would like another glass of wine. Lady Eowyn stole my last one and will not give me another. She says I am far to drunk." He snorts, shaking his head. "I am no more drunk than my brother." He nods. He looked funny really. His eyes were closed a bit and his words were slurred. And he was swaying on his feet, yet he still didn't believe he was drunk. "And I would like if you would dance with me. If you do no mind my limp I have?" He smiles at her, looking quite charming, yet still drunk.   
  
     Monica wants so bad to say yes, to go dance with him, but she is afraid that in his current condition he would indeed fall... and repeatedly. "Lord Boromir," she says, putting a hand to hesitantly touch his arm. "Why don't you come with me and I will get you something to drink back in the kitchen." She would give him some hot coffee if she could talk him into it. "Then maybe one dance before I have to go."   
  
     Boromir brightens as she makes her suggestion, having been frowning when he could see she wouldn't dance with him. The frown was more because she was reminding him of his disability then because she wasn't going to dance with him. But when she suggests he go with her to the kitchens he can't help but smile. He nods and lets her take his arm, following her as she pulls him out of the room and down to the kitchens. Once there he looks around and takes a seat at one of the tables used for preparing food. It had been cleaned off and was now being filled with clean dishes.   
  
     When he takes his seat at the table, Monica moves over to the stove messing with a few things before she comes back with two steaming cups of coffee, sitting one down in front of him and she herself sitting in her seat to sip on the hot liquid gold. It definitely woke her up, she would need that to get the rest of this kitchen done. "You really should hit the hay, Lord Boromir." Then she looks shocked and she shakes her head, her hand going out, palm up towards him. "I am sorry, Lord Boromir, I should not have spoken so freely before asking permission. Forgive me?" She had started to slip into a familiarity with him due to her nursing him, more so now that Faramir was back. It was a familiarity that she was NOT supposed to know and she had to quickly correct it.   
  
     Boromir looks at the cup of coffee before him, staring at it as if it were a foreign object. "What is this?" He looks up at Monica when she says it is coffee. "But I asked for wine. Why this?" He sees her frown and grabs her hand when she goes to take it away, realizing she was just trying to help. "No no. I think I would like the coffee." He smiles at her, gesturing to her seat. "Will you be helping me to sleep again tonight?" His mind being clouded with the alcohol, he wasn't thinking about what he was saying or to who, he was just speaking the truth. He picks up his cup and sips it. He wasn't one for tea or coffee, he preferred wine or ale. But he had to admit, this was good. "What is in this? It is very good."   
  
     Monica shakes her head and shrugs. "I do not know. The King used to have it brought in from across the seas." She takes a sip and lets her breath out in a sigh. "It is very strong, he liked it that way, much stronger then the other drinks, especially the way I make it. I thought that you would need it more so then the other, the shape in which you are in." She once again realizes she has crossed the line and lowers her eyes and her voice. "I am sorry, My Lord, I did not mean anything by it." Shit! She was bound and determined to get her head cut off tonight wasn't she?   
  
     "It is very good. And I do not prefer to drink coffee or tea." Boromir smiles at her, then looks confused when she suddenly apologizes. The coffee had yet to take it's desired effect so his tongue and mind were still loose, causing him to speak and do things he would not normally do. He reaches out and lifts her chin, having to set down the cup as he only had one free hand. "You do not need to be so formal with me, Monica. And you may say whatever you wish. I very much like it when you...care for me." It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. The words order and mind him had crossed his mind, but cared seemed to fit better. He drops his hand and picks up the cup again, drinking some more of the contents. "It more than likely tastes better than what my poor brother must drink." He looks up at the girl. "Do you know of him? My brother? Why of course you do. He is just up in the hall. No. What I mean to say is, do you know of what happened to him. Yes yes. That is it. What happened to him. Why must he drink special tea that makes him grimace? And why does he favor his shoulder. And...." He is silenced by her fingers on his lips. He frowns a little when she removes them and then tells him it was not her place to tell him such things, but Faramir's. He sighs. "But he will not tell me. I have asked and he simply changes the subject or tells me not to worry. But I must worry. He is not himself. He seems.....troubled. And his eyes are dull. Though not because there is no life in him, more because he is struggling with something physical." He finishes the coffee and pushes the cup towards her. "More please?"   
  
     Monica can't believe what he is saying. She had caught the 'care for me' statement, as well as how he said that she didn't have to be so formal with him. He was confusing her with what he was saying, but she keeps listening, unable to stop herself for any reason. Did she know his brother? That made her instantly think that he meant in the Biblical sense and is relieved when he clarifies that. But she still wouldn't tell him, it wasn't for her to say, even if she wanted to tell him, wanted to do something for him that only she could do and he would love her because of it, but still, even with that, she could not do it. Finally in the end she refills his coffee and moves around to kneel in front of him, her hands resting on his knees as she looks up into his face. "Boromir," she says softly, waiting for him to look at her before she goes on. In a way she hoped that he would be drunk enough still that he would not remember this. "I am glad that you like the way that I care for you, because I do care for you. I care a lot." She gets scared and hurries on when he goes to say something. "And I do not mind taking care of you. It is like second nature now, to treat your wounds and make sure your bandages are well taken care of. In fact I do not think that I would trust anyone else to do it but for Eowyn." She bites her tongue so that she doesn't say what she wanted to about Eowyn. "But she isn't going to be around as much since Faramir is here and she needs to take care of him. So please, do me a favor, do not wait for her to help you. If you need the help, call me because I can be here within moments and have you taken care of in no time. Promise me that, Boromir. Promise to come to me first." She hoped, she prayed that she would be able to convince him to always come to her. It would not only help out Faramir and Eowyn, but it would get him thinking more and more about her.   
  
     Boromir stares at her for a moment, his mind still clouded by alcohol, though less now. He nods after a moment of silence. "Yes. Alright. I suppose that would be fine." He didn't understand why he felt better about having her look after him, if Eowyn could not. With another nod he turns and uses his good hand to pick up his cup of coffee again, downing all of it quickly. He then looks back at her. "Will you dance with me now? As I asked you to before and I am done the drink now."   
  
     Monica looks at him up and down slowly, then holds out her hand as she smiles at him. "I suppose that I could dance with you a couple songs"   
  
     Boromir smiles and stands, then takes her hand and limps out of the kitchens with her, heading back up to the great hall. Once there he doesn't take notice to how deserted it had gotten. Most of the people were now starting to leave. But he doesn't notice. He glances at Monica. "I shall have to warn you, I do know how to dance, but not with my knees the way they are. And before you object to dancing, I assure you, I am fine. Your feet after the dance however, I do not know."   
  
     Monica stops arguing finally, letting him lead her onto the dance floor with a smile. She threads her fingers with his as the music starts up again, their bodies moving slowly against each other. There wasn't a lot left to begin with and even fewer when they start to dance. But she suddenly doesn't care any more. As she lets herself be taken over by the music, she lets him hold her a little closer without objecting. She can feel her heart skip a beat and she wonders if she will be able to hold on that long. She had wanted to have him sweep her off her feet in her dreams. Now it was happening, at least in a small way, and she wanted nothing more then to hold onto the dream for just a little longer. To dance with him like this for a little longer, before she eventually gave up the dream and went to bed.   
  
     Her mind was on other things, so if he stepped on her toes she didn't notice. But she did notice the time after the third dance came and went. That and that she was parched. So she stops and looks up into his eyes, a new life suddenly shining in hers. "Is that enough, Boromir?" she asks breathless.   
  
     Boromir was having a very good time dancing with Monica. And he had yet to step on her feet so he was happy about that. After the third dance, he nods to her when she asks if that was enough. Really it was. He felt tired but very content and happy. "Yes. I think that shall be enough for tonight. I am feeling a little sleepy. Perhaps you will walk me to my room?" He hoped she would. He hoped she would stay as well. He fell asleep better when she was there with him and singing her songs.   
  
     Monica instantly nods at his question because she wanted to settle him into bed herself. That way she could tell what needed to be taken care of tonight and what could wait till morning and the healers. "You did really well for a man with as many brushes as you have at the present time." She is careful when she holds onto his hand as they start back to the estate.   
  
     Boromir smiles and nods, letting her help him back to his room. "Though as much as I enjoyed that, I fear I will be sore by the morning." Once back to his room he allows her to help him undress, wincing as he steps out of his pants. He smiles slightly, watching her as she brings over the leggings he wore to sleep. When he is finally dressed in them, he sits on the bed like she instructs him to. He then watches as she removes his bandages and uses warm, soapy water to clean his wounds and his bad arm and hand. "Do you think my brother hates me?" He had noticed how Faramir, though he seemed happy to have him back, he had noticed how Faramir was still always apprehensive around him. Almost guilty.   
  
     Monica carefully undresses him, being extra careful with his leggings because of all the open wounds. It takes time, but she doesn't mind and it shows on her face. She was actually smiling as she stands up to take his dirty clothes over to the bucket by the door. She would take it down when she left him for the night. But for now she sits on the bed near him. She shakes her head, unable to stop herself she reaches out and caresses his cheek. "Your brother doesn't hate you. He has no reason to hate you. You have done nothing wrong. So do not worry so." She moves around behind him her legs wrapping around his middle. "You wanted a massage, right?" she asks him as she leans down closer to him to whisper in his ear.   
  
     Boromir nods. "Please. I am already starting to feel sore." He tilts his head forward when she begins to massage his shoulders, wincing when she presses on his bad shoulder. When she moves her hand away he sighs. "Do you know when my brother is to leave? I will most likely have to......ah right there." He groans softly. She'd just hit a rather painful muscle cramp and her hands were working wonders to relieve the pain there.   
  
     Monica smiles almost smugly when she hears his comments. She leans into her movements now, pressing harder and rotating her hands so that the balls of her palms were giving him a deep muscle massage. She had been practicing, wanting to be able to really massage him when she got the chance. "Is that helping any?" she asks innocently before going on. "He hasn't told me when he was leaving. But I think that he is not staying long."   
  
     "And I will have to go back with him, I am sure. That is unless the healers say I am unfit for the journey." Boromir couldn't help hoping that the healers would tell him to stay, yet a part of him wanted to go home as well. "Yes it is helping. Very much." He shifts as she passes her hand over a tender spot, then he yawns. "I believe that is good for now, thank you." He yawns again, lying back on the bed when she tells him to.   
  
     Monica frowns, shaking her head. "No, you will wake up stiff if I leave it as it is. So why don't you just lay there," she says as she straddle his hips, resting her bottom on his upper thighs as she starts to massage his upper chest and shoulders, half leaning and half laying over him. "I am just glad that I could help, Boromir."   
  
     He nods and smiles, watching her for a moment and wondering for a second why he liked having her in the position she was in. "I am grateful for your help." He yawns again, then closes his eyes, mumbling as he starts to fall asleep. "Very.....grateful."   
  
    

* * *

  
  
     Lothiriel had danced until she thought her legs would fall off. Most of the dances had been with her love, but then some of the men from the village and the castle asked to dance with her and soon she didn't have a single moment to herself, or to rest. So she had stolen away, slipping out after one of the dances to steal up to the top of the stairs coming up to the castle. The wind that was blowing lifted her hair and skirt and finally she set down to hold the folds of her skirt down. Though the cool breeze was nice she didn't need everyone to see under her skirts and the wind was a rather stiff one tonight.   
  
     She sits there for awhile, wondering when she would have to go in before she is missed, looking out over the lands, a smile on her lips.   
  
     Eomer walks out of the room, having finally been given a chance to. He had seen Lothiriel escape only a few minutes before. He can't help but laugh as he passes Beregond standing by the door. He nods to his comment on Boromir and Faramir having a little too much to drink. "Indeed they have. If Boromir collapses, have Monica help you bring him to his room." He then leaves the room completely and sees Lothiriel. He walks over to her and leans down to gently kiss her cheek. "Hello. Come for some fresh air?"   
  
     She smiles softly up at him when he kisses her cheek. "Hello, Darling." She looks out over the land and nods. "Something like that." She pats the ground next to her and waits until he is sitting down before she leans against him. "I was just thinking about how tired I was, to be honest. I hadn't gotten much of a break once your men and such started to ask me to dance. You didn't get much of a shot either, to dance with me, but I haven't stopped in over an hour and I am hot and tired, and probably sweaty." The last word is said as a whisper, as if it was a word a lady should never speak of.   
  
     He sits beside her, smiling when she leans against him. "You have made many of my men happy tonight I am sure. Do not worry Lothiriel. You do not need to dance with me tonight. There will be plenty of time for a dance." He turns and kisses the top of her head gently, able to since she was resting her head on his shoulder. "If you are tired, I will walk you to your room. The feast is over soon."   
  
     She threads her arms through his so that she can hug it as she has her head on his shoulder. Cuddled against his side like that she sighs softly. "I think that I would just like to sit here for a little longer. I do not wish to part so soon. But I do not wish to go back in there either," she says with another soft smile. "I rather spend all this time with you."   
  
     He smiles and watches the clouds moving across the moon. "I do not wish to depart from you just yet either." There is silence for a few moments, then he speaks. "Your cousins seem to have drunk most of my store of wine. Faramir's guard was commenting on it before I left. My sister thankfully confiscated the last of their wine."   
  
     She sighs and looks down, ashamed over what the two men had done. Even though it wasn't her problem, they were her kin. "I am sorry, Eomer. I am sure they will fix anything they break tomorrow." She gives him a sheepish grin and sees that he isn't mad so the throws her arms around his neck and kisses him soundly, sighing as she leans her forehead against his when she is done, smiling. "That is something I have been wanting to do all night. But I had to be the prim and proper fiancé." The word makes her blush and she can't meet his eyes totally.   
  
     He smiles at her, shaking his head. "Or you and I could be like my sister and her fiancé." He laughs along with her, then wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "Do not worry about your cousins. They will soon be family so I do not mind their actions. I wish to ask you though, about your family. When do you think I will be able to meet them?"   
  
     She looks at him in shock when he suggests that they make love and blinks a few times. She knew many women who could do that, but she couldn't. She looks away quickly and is glad when he changes the subject, hoping he didn't take her reaction as repulsion or anything. By far she was not repulsed at all, she just didn't know if she could do it. She had never done it and she always planned to never loose her virginity till her wedding night. She had been naive back then and her dream also had her husband a virgin, just as unsure of himself as she was. And they would learn it all together, neither embarrassed, as they both were new at it. She knew that wasn't going to be the case with Eomer. Women could be so jealous at times. And because it wasn't even a lady from Rohan that was to wed their King there had already been several conversations that were 'accidentally' heard by her. The speakers making sure she could hear them, about how certain women would be upset to learn their lover had taken another for his wife. She would never mention these to Eomer, they would be things she would forever keep hidden, they were her cross to bear. She was also not stupid enough to believe most of it, knowing some was said out of spite. But also on the other hand she wasn't stupid enough to think he was a virgin. It was okay for men, especially men of power like Eomer, to take a mistress well before they marry, a coming of age ceremony sometimes would happen when they turned 18 and they would buy the woman that time. The whole thing disgusted her. Not because of what the women did but because of the way that society looked down on them. Why was it okay for the men to do it but the women were shunned for their part in it? Who would the men do it with if not for a woman? A goat?   
  
     This thought makes her giggle and brings her back to the here and now, as her eyes rest on Eomer's again. "I will return to Gondor with my cousins when they leave and give the news to my father and mother in person. They would expect no less of me. I know you are a busy man, but if you could take a few days off to come see them and ask for my hand proper like..... It might go over better." She smiles and shakes her head. "Not that their daughter becoming a queen is not enough for them."   
  
     He smiles at her, nodding. He had caught her silence after he said they could be more like Eowyn and Faramir if she wished. He hadn't quite meant it like that though. He takes her hand and rubs his thumb gently against it. "Lothiriel, I wish to tell you something. And I hope you will not be offended for I only say it because I wish not to be exactly like Faramir and my sister in their relationship. I....was hoping that you and I could wait till our wedding night. As much as I desire you, I wish nothing more than to make it the perfect night. And I can wait." When she goes to speak he holds up his hand to stop her. "I know what you have heard tonight. And I assure you, I have not been with as many women as they wish you to think. Actually....it may be hard for you to believe but..." He leans in and whispers to her, not wishing for any of his men to hear. "I have not bedded any women. I...will not lie to you. I have told a few lies that I have been with women. But only because I felt the need to. I can wait because I do not wish to make a fool of myself now and have you decide I am not the husband you wish for. Oh but do not tell my sister please. Even she thinks I know the pleasure of a woman." He looks away, glad it was dark. He felt dread running through him. What would she think now. Everyone thought him experienced in this sort of thing, and true, he could be charming and he knew how to court a woman. But all that was told and taught to him by his cousin, by watching Theodred with his own love. In public anyway. And Theodred was the only one who knew his secret. Till now. He could not even tell Eowyn for fear of her laughter. Theodred often wondered why he felt so self-conscious about this sort of thing. He couldn't tell him anything, other than he felt the need to be pure for his wife. He would want nothing more from his wife, why rob her of that precious gift as well. He felt stupid for thinking it.   
  
     She listens to him closely, at first thinking that she was hearing things. Then as it sinks in, that what he was telling her was that he was a virgin, he had lied to his men rather then let them think he was a virgin, but he really was.   
  
     She suddenly throws hr arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as she can before loosening her hold on him and crying into his neck. She doesn't know what he was thinking as he tries to untangle himself from her hold. His face was blurry to her tear filled eyes. She can't tell if it was anger or joy, so she leans in quickly to whisper in his ear. "You have just made me the happiest woman on this planet."   
  
     He doesn't notice his sister, he was too shocked with what Lothiriel had said. His inadequacy made her happy? "But.....do you not want a husband who knows how to pleasure a woman?" He frowns slightly. "You do not think of me as....strange?" Truth was he had been interested in woman, as any normal male would. But he had been more interested in preparing to protect his country and doing so. He really didn't have time to take a lover. "You are not upset? Or.....or disappointed?"   
  
     She hadn't seen Eowyn either and right then all she could see anyway was Eomer's lovely face. "I am thrilled, Eomer! I am not disappointed! I am so NOT upset that I could not be happier! Eomer," she says, urgency in her voice, wanting him to understand just how important what she was about to say was. "Eomer, ever since I was a teenager, thinking of my wedding night and what I wanted and what I expected, it was always the same. I wanted my husband to be a virgin too. I wanted us BOTH to be virgins. That way on our wedding night, when I am unsure of myself, it will be okay, because you too will be unsure of yourself. Neither of us will be embarrassed because we both will be new, learning it all together. It will make it all the more special because we will be able to learn as we go and we will have been the only ones to touch the other. No one will be every able to take that away from us. Do you understand what I am saying, Eomer? Can you see why it is so important." She gives him a lopsided grin. "On that night, when a man touches me for the first time, it will be you. And," she feels tears course down her cheeks, "if you are not lying to me, you will be giving me the best gift that you could ever have given me."   
  
     He smiles slightly. "So....you are not upset with me? You do not mind that I will have no experience on our wedding night?" He sees her shake her head and leans in, kissing her deeply. When he pulls back he smiles and wipes at her tears, kissing her lightly again. "It means very much to me to know you are not upset by this." He holds her close, then smiles. "You will not tell anyone will you?"   
  
     She shakes her head, holding his hands against her chest, her eyes searching his. "Oh, Eomer! I will not tell not only because you will soon be my husband but because this is something that I want to keep dear to my heart. You still do not comprehend just what this means to me, do you?" She looks at him in awe, unable to believe he did not get it. Then she gets an idea. "Think of it this way, Eomer. How do you feel, knowing that you are going to be the first and last lover I will ever have? Think of that, and then you will know why I feel the way I do about being your first and last lover.   
  
     He smiles at her, leaning in to kiss her again. "Yes. I very much like the thought of I being your first and only lover." He lets go of her hand and reaches up to caress her cheek. And I am glad you feel the same about me." He gently kisses her once more, before smiling. "Are you tired? Would you like me to walk you to your room now?"   
  
     She sighs against his lips and nods, indeed very tired, it had been a big day. It had started out like any other, but it had not ended like any other. No indeed, this one had ended with her engaged to be married. "I think that it would be very nice to have you with me, walking me back, my future husband." She blushes at the words, her hand slipping into his and threading her fingers through his..   
  
     He smiles at her and stands, holding her hand and helping her up. "Come. I will bring you to your room and say goodnight, then retire to mine. And tomorrow morning we shall have breakfast together if you wish." He starts to walk with her back into the building, taking her towards her room. Once there he opens her door then lets her go inside. "If you wish, after breakfast, you may help me with the never ending paper work, then I may finish early and we can go to the river for lunch. If it is a nice day that is."   
  
     She walks with him in silence, thinking about how short the walk really was. When they finally stop outside the door she gazes up into his eyes, searching, for something, she doesn't know what. Maybe it was what she finds there when she looks deep into his eyes. Maybe it was exactly that which she finds there, that which makes her heart skip a beat. Love. There was love in his eyes and it brings tears to hers. He really did love her! She almost couldn't believe it herself because it wasn't just this once, but now was every time that she looked into his eyes. "If you keep looking at me like that, I don't know that I will be able to seem my standing," she teases him playfully, gazing up at him with her own look of love, a look that she only had for him.   
  
     He smiles at her, shaking his head. "I can not help the way I look at you, Lothiriel." He leans in and kisses her gently. "Off you go to sleep, Dear. You know where my room is if you need me." He reaches up and caresses her cheek. "And Faramir is just across the hall."   
  
     "But it is not Faramir that I would wish to see," Lothiriel says with a sigh. She reaches up and pulls his hand from her face before getting on her tippy toes to kiss him rather passionately. She then pulls away and steps back, her eyes dry for once. "Soon we will not have to say goodnight." She blushes at that one and turns quickly so that she can leave before he stops her and then she can't leave.   
  
     He smiles at her, shaking his head in amusement when she turns and closes the door. He whispers goodnight to her door before turning and heading back to his room. Once there he pulls off the crown on his head and places it down on the cushion on top of his dresser. With a sigh he goes about getting changed into his night clothes. Once done he walks around his room, blowing out the candles and lanterns till the room is dark again. He preferred it that way really. Climbing into bed he yawns and smiles to himself. He was getting married. And to a woman who made him feel nothing like he ever had before. His smile widens at the thought.   
  
     She heads over to the bed and flops down on it, fully clothed and not caring, the smile on her face shining brightly as she thinks about Eomer. She was going to get married to the man she loves more then life itself. She didn't even think of the fact she would be a Queen, she doesn't think about the fact she would be moving to a whole different territory. All she thought about was that she was going to marry Eomer. And that is how she falls asleep, laying on her bed, fully clothed, a smile on her face as she dreams of her wedding day.   
  
     He smiles to himself, turning onto his side and closing his eyes. He was going to sleep well tonight. Unless the city was attacked he wasn't going to worry about anything. He was just going to think about his beloved Lothiriel. And that is just what he does until he falls asleep.   
  
    

* * *

  
  
     Faramir frowns, his mind clouded by alcohol, making him wonder why she was rejecting him. "But I...." When she explains it to him he smiles, thinking maybe she just wanted to kiss him in private. "Yes. I should go lay down. Come." He stands up, setting her down on her feet before he takes her hand and begins pulling her from the room.   
  
     Eowyn laughs, pulling back on his hand. "Faramir! Let me go!" She laughs as se pulls on her hands. "There are people that I have to say goodbye to, one of them at least my brother. But if I just take off, there will be some hurt feelings left behind. So we need to at least say goodnight to my brother." She was leaning left and to try to get a view of Eomer.   
  
     He smiles and keeps pulling her. "But you said I should be sleeping. Will you not join me?" He pouts when she finally breaks free of his hold. "Eowyn...." He sighs and watches as she walks away and starts speaking with others. He crosses his arms over his chest, then looks at Beregond as he comes to stand beside him. "I am not drunk." He hears a laugh and then the words yes he was. He sighs and shakes his head. "I did not have that much to drink." Again, the laugh and yes you did. "It was Boromir's fault." Yet another laugh and this time a hard clap to the back, along with yes of course it was. He smiles and looks towards his guard. "You will not tell the king of this will you?" He sighs when the man nods and again repeats that it was not his fault.   
  
     She was walking around trying to find Eomer, all the while wondering what she was going to do with a drunk Faramir. She wasn't worried about Boromir, well she was but only slightly. She notices Monica leave the room with him and sighs, relieved, because now he would have someone to watch him, for she was certain it was indeed her.   
  
     She feels a hand on her arm and smiles at Faramir over her shoulder. "I just found out he is outside with his Love. Seems she ran out there upset and he ran after her, at least that is what someone told me they saw. I better go check and find out the real reason. Then you can walk me to my room."   
  
     He walks over to Eowyn, touching her arm lightly. "Perhaps you should leave them alone and let me take you to my room right now?" He smiles innocently, hoping she agrees. He really did want to get her back to his room. When she shakes her head he sighs deeply. "Eowyn...he is fine. Come with me."   
  
     She shakes her head, frowning. "They are just outside, let me look." She tugs on her arm, not liking that he was holding her lie thing. So she compromises. "I will just look outside, Faramir. If they are out there and I can see them and no one is yelling, then I will leave them alone and you and I can retire to my bedchambers. However, if there is yelling or crying, I must make sure everything is okay." She had made it to the back door and was about to open it but she was waiting to see what he agreed on because if they were having a quiet fight Faramir could break that up and they wouldn't have the poof they need.   
  
     He frowns and nods, letting her go reluctantly. "I will wait here. Hurry back please." He moves over to a chair and sits down, then he leans his head forward, his eyes closed. He was no longer drunk. Instead he felt rather sick and in pain. The headache had returned. He looks up as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Seeing Beregond he takes the offered cup and drinks it down without thinking. When he finally notices the taste he looks at his personal guard with wonder.   
  
     As always Beregond had kept a close eye on his charge through out the whole feast. He had watches the younger man with his brother, smiling as they seemed to slide right back into their old ways, but always he noticed the way Faramir kept his hand out of sight of Boromir, as if he were hiding the ring he wore from his brother's sight. When would the young ranger learn. Boromir had never wanted the Stewardship. He wanted nothing more than to be the Captain-General of Gondor's army. Boromir had told Beregond that, once while they were stationed on guard one night, during Boromir's fifth year in the army. He had said simply, that this was where he wished to be. Outside, on guard for Gondor. It was Faramir who would be better suited for the Stewardship. Now why couldn't young Faramir see that for himself? Or was he really so much like Denethor? With a sigh he watches as Faramir pretty much hounds Eowyn to leave with him. Shaking his head he watches as the young woman firmly stands her ground. He then watches as she disappears through the door and Faramir almost sways on his feet. Oh he knew what that meant. He quickly stops a passing servant and asks for a warm cup of water quickly. When it is brought to him he drops a few herbs from a small pouch in his pocket into the water and then takes the cup over to Faramir. This wasn't the herbs that were fighting the poison. These were a sort of painkiller. The warden at the house of healing in Minas Tirith had insisted Faramir take it. When refused he gave the bag to Faramir's personal guard, Beregond himself. He reaches down and offers the cup to Faramir, who takes it and downs all the contents quickly. When the young man looks up at him he just shrugs and smiles. "The Warden said you would need this. You have also drank too much, my Lord. Come. I will take you to your room. You need your rest." At the nod he helps Faramir up and then starts to lead him from the room. When he asks of Eowyn, Beregond smiles. "I will inform her where you are once you are settled, Lord Faramir. For now you need your rest." He leaves the hall with Faramir. When they are halfway to the room he asks. "Is there no way for the poison to leave completely?"   
  
     He doesn't answer, not until he is in his room and laying on his bed. He lets out a soft sigh, the cool sheets and room feeling nice. "Not that they have found. Even the King can do nothing. It is....strange, this poison. Queen Arwen has suggested that I consult with her father but I do not wish to burden anyone else with my problem. Besides, a little pain and suffering is not something I deem to be important. I have been through much worse." He closes his eyes. "Please go find Lady Eowyn and inform her of where I am." He grabs hold of Beregond's arm when he turns to leave. "Only where I am. If she asks, I collapsed from too much drink. Do not worry her needlessly, Beregond." He waits for the nod then releases Beregond's arm and rests his aching head back against the pillows again. At least the headache the next morning would not be so bad.   
  
     She finally gets away from Faramir and heads outside. She is careful when she goes through the second set of doors. Careful to not interrupt them should it be an emotional time, but still able to hear what is going on so that she could react properly.   
  
     In the end when she comes outside she notices that they were in an embrace on the stairs and no one seemed to be yelling or crying. But she couldn't see their faces in the dark so she couldn't tell as far as that was concerned. However, as she listens, feeling like she was intruding, she hears a laugh. It seemed thick with tears, but it was definitely a laugh and it had come from Lothiriel. So she leaves, knowing whomever had said that to her about the fight had been wrong.   
  
     Heading back in she can't find Faramir and it causes her to became upset. Where was he? He had been going to stick around here, wasn't he? But she can't fin him anywhere and soon she is becoming rather upset, her frantic look going all over the palace. Finally she sees Beregond coming towards her and she relaxes because she knew where Beregond was, Faramir wasn't far behind, at least not now days.   
  
     "Beregond, I can't find Faramir," she says with a frown as she stops in front of him.   
  
     Beregond puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He is okay, he is laying down right now. He passed out and I took him back to his room." He says it with a laugh, doing just as he had been told to by Faramir.   
  
     She lets her breath out slowly, closing her eyes. "At least he was with you. Thank you Beregond." She pats his shoulder, then motions with her head down the hall. "Is he in his room?"   
  
     Beregond nods and then leads her back to Faramir's room, where he leaves her alone with Faramir, who was still lying on his bed. He then takes his station outside Faramir's door, wanting to be close incase the Lord Faramir needed more cups of tea.   
  
     He hears the door open and turns his head towards it. Opening his eyes for all of a second to see who it was. He saw Eowyn and Beregond. Good. With his eyes closed again, one hand resting behind his head, the other on his stomach, with one leg bent and the other stretched out. He was still fully clothed except for his boots which he had kicked off before really laying down. His head still hurt a little but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He hears the door close and waits a moment before he opens his eyes and looks at Eowyn, just standing there, watching him. He gives her an innocent smile. "Too much to drink perhaps?"   
  
     She doesn't move from her position at the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she looks at him. "Oh, I do know that you had too much to drink. Too bad that wasn't how you got here. Remember, I was with you when you tried to get me into your bed tonight. And I went to say goodnight to my brother, whom by the way is okay, and I returned to find that you were no longer there. Tired of me already?" She wasn't really mad at him, but she was upset at him for doing what he had done.   
  
     He watches her carefully noticing she was upset. "No. I could never tire of you. I merely passed out and was brought here so as not to make a fool of myself anymore than I already had. Be grateful I have not vomited. Then you yourself would wish I had not been here I am sure." He gives her a tired smile, with a tinge of pain to it. He sits up and then winces and holds his head as it starts to pound again, waiting for the pain and dizziness to leave him. When it does, only then does he start to get undressed.   
  
     She rushes over to him and pushes him back onto the bed. "Do not get up, Faramir! You are in no condition to be doing things like that." When he looks at her in shock and laughs, asking if he shouldn't undress himself she rolls her eyes at him and she huffs at him. "Yyyyyyeeeeeeessssssss, getting undressed! You are hurting, and the Gods only know just how bad it is because you won't even truthfully tell me where it all hurts." She was undressing him ever so gently as she speaks, and in the same breath dressing him into his PJs as his clothes drop to the floor.   
  
     He sighs. "It is nothing, Love. Just my head." He was pretty sober now. These headaches worked wonders if he was drunk. The pain sobered him quickly. When he finally is in his nightclothes he lays back on the bed, but not before pulling Eowyn down with him. "I just wish for you to stay with me tonight. I am not expecting to make love if that is what you think. No. At this moment I would much rather have you run your fingers through my hair and sing to me or tell me stories. It helps to take my mind off the pain."   
  
     She carefully helps him out of his clothes, sighing at a few new bruises. "How did you get those?" She runs her fingers not through his hair but carefully over a new bruise on his chest. She frowns when he winces. She keeps watching him, not answering him yet, expecting her own answer before she committed to him.   
  
     "It is nothing, Love. I merely fell while walking down a dark stairway." He sees her look and takes her hand, smiling. "It was either me or stepping on a cat that had made the stairs it's bed." He smiles at her. "As you know I would rather the creature not be hurt." He closes his eyes. It wasn't really the truth, but again it wasn't really a lie either. He had fallen down the stairs that lead to and from his chambers in Minas Tirith. And he had fallen because he didn't want to step on the cat. But what he wasn't telling her was they he just had not been able to catch himself in time and keep from falling. He'd seen the cat and went to step over it but had missed the next step and fallen. His mind hadn't been on it. Luckily Beregond stopped him before he could seriously hurt himself. And that was yet another thing he had made the older man promise not to tell anyone. He was embarrassed really. After all, he was a grown man. He should know how to walk down a stairs without falling.   
  
     Something about the whole tale didn't wash right with Eowyn. He sounded strained when he spoke. So she starts to care for his wounds, even though some were rather old, they needed to be taken are of. When she realizes that he was staring at her she pauses, a hand hovering over his chest. "Yes?" She smiles at him softly, her other hand resting on his thigh. He had said he wanted her to stay with him tonight, but she didn't know about that. She did know however if she did stay she would have to be very careful and not get caught.   
  
     "It is the truth. I did trip over a cat." Faramir smiles at her, then sighs and closes his eyes again, yawning a little. He felt tired. And the pain was slowly starting to become less in his head. "You will stay will you not? If we are both fully clothed, I do not think that there will be a problem."   
  
     She had him out of his clothes, well most of them, he still had on a pair of long underwear, which was good because she didn't know if she could hold either of them back had he been fully naked and in a cuddling mood.   
  
     She helps him into some leggings and a tunic top, shaking her head at the bruises that were on him. She leaves him on the bed, not saying a word but rather she just listens to him, nodding when needed or tossing him a smile. She pulls out one of his larger tunic styled shirts and finally speaks. "Do you mind if I wear this tonight? I figure it will go to my knees, so that should be enough to keep us decent. We will still have to keep it hidden, since it could easily be no cloths the way your hands wander." She gives him a knowing look.,   
  
     He shakes his head, then winces and lays his hand on his forehead, his eyes shut. "No. You may wear what you wish. And it was not I who initiated our love making earlier." He smiles and looks at her, turning his head towards her when he feels the bed move as she sits down on the other side. He moves around till he is under the covers, then looks at her. "Will you sing for me? So I may hear something to take my mind off the pain in my head." Which were almost gone thanks to the herbs Beregond had given him. But still, he loved to hear her sing. He wondered if she did in the morning.   
  
     She nods, heading over to his dresser. "If you really want me to." Then as she pulls some clothes out of his dresser she starts to sing, the tune light and soft, keeping it soothing but not too slow and not too fast. She sings a love story about a jester and a lady. Soon she is laying on the bed next to him on her side, one hand propping her up under her elbow and the other lightly massaging his back as she pushes him gently onto his side, his back to her. When the song is over she doesn't say anything, just listens to his breathing and keep rubbing his back.   
  
     He lies on his side; closing his eyes and letting her voice and her hand rubbing against his back start to sooth him. It still amazed him how easily she could take his pain away. Or at least get his mind off it. With a smile he starts to fall asleep, sighing with content and mumbling softly. "I love you, Eowyn." 


	38. I Told You She Was Good

Author's Notes: _Thank you for being so patient. I have been down in California for the last month, getting ready to move down there. Now that I am back up here, I am packing. I have a LOT more to post, but I wanted to get something up tonight so that everyone knew that we hadn't stopped. Actually, I probably have a good 10 chapters more that need to be uploaded. I am going to work hard to edit the stuff and get it uploaded. I hope you are still enjoying this. If so, let me know. We would hate to start to bore you and once it starts to be boring, I will stop posting._;) 

* * *

Chapter38

  
  
Eowyn brings her sword in an arch, successively blocking the swing at her middle. Turning to the left, her back now to him for only a moment, she leads with her sword, though this time bringing it around and back between her arm and her side. She hears the laugh before she sees the smile as her body keeps moving. He had not bee expecting that, it was clear oh his face. And she knew that by the time they finished the match he would have a new respect for her.   
  
Finishing with the turn, she twists her blade, effortlessly unlocking the two swords so she can brings hers back and upward, blocking the downward blow coming down at her head, the two swords stopping a mere breath from her forehead. "You are going to have to be better then that, Lord Boromir."   
  
It had been only a few days since the party in his honor, but he had insisted that she finally give in and give him the match she promised him. So here they were, sparing in front of a choice few that had insisted on watching. That thought brings her to the next, that her fiancé and his brother were leaving in two days. It was the longest he could spare, now that she was no longer in any danger. She frowns and goes after him with a renewed vigor, her anger at him once more leaving him, especially when she knew he could stay longer if he wanted, coming through in her fast paced swings.   
  
Lothiriel jumps a little when the two swords clash, leaning more against Eomer as she does. She threads an arm though his and smiles up at him, leaning in to kiss him before resting the side of her head on his shoulder. There weren't a lot of people around, so she didn't see any reason why she could be more affectionate. Except for Monica, there was only family in the room any way. She had been talking to Eomer about her stay thee and how it had to end when Faramir left. Eomer still couldn't understand, but at least he had stopped arguing with her over it. Faramir was her chaperone right now and especially now that she was engaged to him, they needed one. So she had to return in two days with Faramir. Hopefully soon they would be able to get back together.   
  
Monica didn't know why she was there, she wasn't a family member and she wasn't romantically involved with anyone, she just felt out of place. This wasn't even something she normally would be at for the Lady.   
  
Her eyes go to Lady Eowyn and she smiles. She was indeed show Lord Boromir that he would eat his words about how he thought a woman couldn't beat him with a sword. In fact, he was the reason she was there.   
  
She shifts around, leaning back against the wall and looking down briefly at her hands. She held a set of crutches that she was holding onto and when this was over she would take him back to his room and make sure that everything was bandaged again and in order. That was why she was there... official. But her real reason was because she loved him and she wanted to make sure he was okay. It was just that only she would ever know that, and she knew it had to stay that way, it was her own little dream, she wasn't going to let any ruin the one thing she had to hold on to. So she would never tell anyone, she would just take her love to bed with her, and in the end, she would be the stronger for it all.   
  
Even though Boromir was still unable to move his right arm, he had learned long ago that one could become disabled easily if their arm is broken. So he had practiced his sword skills with both hands. His right arm and hand was dominant but he could use his left. Which is what he was doing now. It was hard but he was showing just how talented he was with a sword.   
  
He laughs as she does a complicated move, something he was not expecting. But he still keeps his concentration and takes another swing at her, smiling as she blocks it. He was close to her now, and if they were along he actually might have drawn her attention to it. But they weren't. Faramir was sitting near by, reading a book he had found in the library beside Eomer's study. Eomer and Lothiriel were there, as well as Monica who seemed to not want to leave his side.   
  
He smiles and shakes his head. Just like his brother to have his nose in a book while there was a chance to practice his sword skills. He looks at Eowyn when she lowers her sword, he lowers his as well. "He has not changed. He still prefers books over weapons. Though he does not go anywhere without his bow and arrows. Let us take a break. My arm could use the rest." He smiles at her, then limps over to where Faramir was sitting reading the book. He had his head down and was distracted by his book so with a slight smirk he places the tip of his sword against Faramir's ear, something he had always done before. When asked what he was doing, the usual question, he replies with the usual answer. "Why checking for points of course. No. You still are my brother. Though you act more like an elf than a man."   
  
Faramir wasn't really watching or listening. Not because he didn't think it interesting, but merely because of the fact he didn't want to see Boromir's face when Eowyn won. Or Eowyn's face when Boromir won. And the book was one he had never read before. And he could never resist an unknown book.   
  
He doesn't look up when he feels cold metal against his ear. "What are you doing, Boromir?" He waits for the same answer Boromir always gave, then smiles and looks up. "Finished already? Has she humbled you, Dear Brother?" He looks past Boromir to Eowyn and smiles, love for her showing clearly in his eyes. He then looks back at Boromir. "I told you many times before, Brother. You should have paid more attention to archery."   
  
Eomer keeps watching his sister, shaking his head when she over thinks a move or does something wrong, but smiling when she does something right. He had been the one she trained with, and he had taught her a few things as well. When the swordplay stops and Boromir moves over to Faramir he just shakes his head. Then he looks at Lothiriel. "Are they always like this?"   
  
Eowyn smiles and with a nod walks over to where Faramir was sitting. She waits until his brother is done before she playfully smacks him on the back of the head. "That is for not watching your future wife beat your brother in the arena he chose." She looks at him expectantly, neither a smile nor a frown on her face as she does.   
  
Monica pushes away from the wall and comes over to the two, handing Boromir the towel she had been clutching. Then she holds her hand out, taking his arm and nodding silently, she was always silent when around him when he was with others, not wanting for them to even see her if it were possible. She gets him to sit down on a nearby bench, sitting down next to him with a bucket or warm water she had insisted they have. She starts taking what was left of his bandages off and wash the angry redness around his open sores before loosely bandaging them up again. She look up at him then an just shakes her head. He had promised her that if she thought it was to bad half way through that he would stop. She now wondered of he would stand by his promise. They would soon see.   
  
Lothiriel shrugs a little. "I did not see them all the time. Just from time to time. Though I do remember this argument. It happened often enough and their father would often be cruel and tell Boromir how he was glad to have him because he if had been stuck with Faramir as his first son the whole of Gondor would be lost because kingdoms were won in battles, not in books." Her face had gone sad as her tale had gone on, for she knew the end of it and where that particular pain came from. "I think that you need both to lead a good kingdom. I hope that you are as good with your books as you are with your sword." She tries to smile for him, to lighten the mood.   
  
Faramir looks up at Eowyn and smiles. "My apologies, My Lady. I tend to get lost in books. And this being one I have yet to fully read, I was very much distracted." He hoped that would work for a good enough excuse. It wasn't he didn't want to watch her, it was just that, well like he said, he got distracted. The book, though more than likely something boring for Eowyn, fascinated him to no end. It was something to learn.   
  
Normally, and back when Boromir was in full health, he would have argued with Monica. Insisted he was fine. But not now. Not when he felt tired and out of breath and sore. And his right shoulder was killing him. But he does sigh and nod to Monica when she shakes her head no, acting like he would rather continue. Though deep down he was glad she was making him stop.   
  
He takes the offered cup of water from her and drinks it down before he looks at her as she starts to work on his right arm, wondering what she was doing. It was a lost cause. "Monica...you need not move that arm. It is not ever going to work again." Though he had noticed how when he shrugged his shoulder moved very slightly. And the healers had said that they didn't know why he couldn't move it. The injury had not been that bad. They had said that moving it as much as he could would help. But he had become frustrated quickly with the arm when he couldn't move it. Therefore he had given up.   
  
Eomer shakes his head at her story. "It is sad. Even when my father disciplined Eowyn and I, we still knew he loved us. Uncle as well. I very much would like to know how Faramir survived a father like his and became who he is now." He then turns his head and looks at Lothiriel, shaking his head, but smiling. "Not exactly. Though I am far from ignorant, I am not the scholar Faramir is. I prefer my sword. But Uncle Theoden always made sure Eowyn, Theodred, and I had our studies done before our weapon classes. And before bed. He knew both were important."   
  
Eowyn raises her brow at Faramir, deciding to tease him back, slightly hurt that he had not watched to see just who was the better one. Granted, Boromir was not at his best level because he was still healing. However, they did not have to spar to 'win', the people watching would be able to tell the extent of their talent by their movements, and Faramir hadn't seen any of it. So she was going to tease him a little, if to only ease her own hurt feelings a little. "Awwwwwww and your soon to be wife can't distract you from your book?"   
  
Monica knew what he wanted but she wasn't going to give in like he was. "No, Boromir. I won't give up on you just because you and Eowyn have. So just drop it and deal with the fact that I'm keep massaging it every change I get." She doesn't say anything else, but instead she finishes what she started, re-banding it up before sitting back and looking him over. "Not too bad. She only nicked you in a few places." Then she carefully starts to clean those cuts, bandaging only the bad ones.   
  
When she is all done she smiles lovingly down at him. "You are finished, Lord Boromir." She keeps her tone level, but she can't stop the twinkle in her eyes. She was only teasing him, she had seen his face the few times that Eowyn had gotten the upper hand. She had seen respect there. Respect and something else. Something she didn't want to think about, something that looked too much like love.   
  
With that thought she turns quickly away from Boromir, taking the basin with the water in it.   
  
Lothiriel looks at Faramir, listening to Eomer sadly, not saying anything until he was done. Finally she looks back at him. "He had Boromir. Boromir stood up for him, even when it would get him in trouble. He knew someone had to be on Faramir's side ever since they lost their mother. At first Uncle Denethor isolated Faramir more than even he was isolated. He claimed it was to make him strong and help him get over his mother's death so many years ago. No one really knows what went on behind those closed doors but he got quieter and quieter and finally he stopped going and he never said anything about it to this day. I know that Boromir started something that he still will do if he starts stressing out." She smiles at this part, because she had been there one time when they played the game. "It is a memory game. He would think of something that had to do with his mom, something happy, and tell us. Like the time that he accidentally knocked a pie off the counter and his mother had him get a pie plate and the put it on the corner of one of the preparation tables. She had him glue and nail it down." She laughs at the memory of Faramir's retelling of that particular tale. "Then from then on the pies would go in that plate to cool off and it didn't matter how hard you hit it, the pies never fell off the table and he wouldn't get in trouble." She had forgotten about the memory game. Of course it wasn't her game, it was his memories of his mother, and they would always calm him, but she did find it so useful.   
  
Faramir looks up at her with an innocent smile. "You know that you can, Eowyn. I....am sorry for not watching. What may I do to sooth the situation?" He wasn't sure but he could have sworn the few times he looked up he had seen something on Boromir's face that signaled his older brother's true feelings for Eowyn. But as always he refused to think badly of his brother, or Eowyn, so he had figured it was merely respect. He could understand Boromir's feelings then. He too was quite pleased with the way Eowyn fought with a sword. "Anything my Lady asks of me shall be granted."   
  
Boromir smiles at her, shaking his head. "You make me feel like I just had my hair trimmed." He stands and nods his head, still smiling. "Thank you, Monica." He then turns and walks, well limps, over to where Eomer and Lothiriel were, catching the end of Lothiriel's tale. "What was that, Lothiriel? Telling my secrets to your future husband are you?"   
  
Eomer shakes his head. "He must be of strong quality to live with such.....hate." He shakes his head again and sighs, then he looks up at Boromir as he speaks. He smiles at the man for the first time. "Actually she was just informing me of how you were protective of your brother. Almost a father to him." He looks back at Faramir with Eowyn. "You did a fine job, Boromir. Though I do wonder how you did it being only 5 years his elder."   
  
Eowyn shakes her head, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "No, no I am afraid it is too late for that. If you had wanted to do something, you should have thought of that before we finished. Boromir is leaving. You missed out on watching. I hope the book was important enough," she says as she tries to hide the smile that threatens to break through.   
  
Monica finishes cleaning up there, they wouldn't need her any longer. With her pulling the plug like she had she knew they would talk but wouldn't get back into it. He would be stupid he did, she thinks as she finally picks up his few things including his sword. Carefully holding it she takes the things back to his room, knowing he would know who took the sword, or at least hoping he guessed right. Especially since the bandages and the other clothing was not there. She smiles as she imagines him thinking a magical creature took them. 'Faramir, I am telling you the truth! They had to have come right in and took it! Snatched it up to prove they were better then us.' She can't help but let out a hearty laugh as she turns a corner and heads to his rooms. She could see it now, Boromir fighting a wood elf or something bigger and all the while she had his sword. Little old Monica.   
  
Lothiriel watches the interchange between the two and stays silent, waiting for a time that she could excuse herself. She had enjoyed the match but now felt like a walk in the village. She would be going back tomorrow, so she wanted to make the most of the last day she had there. Finally the men stop a moment and she jumps in.   
  
"Eomer," she says with a light touch on his arm. "I was thinking of going for a walk through the village, it is just a nice day today, what do you think?"   
  
Faramir looks at her, using the look he always used on Boromir to get him to forgive him faster. It was the look a puppy might give it's owner after being scolded. "Will you have me beg for your forgiveness, Darling?" He looks down at his clothes, then back up at her. "Will you have me get my clothes dirty?"   
  
Boromir smiles at Eomer. "Thank you. It was not too difficult. Faramir is quite easy to love and he just makes one want to protect him, even though he is one of Gondor's deadliest warriors." He looks at his brother, then back at Eomer when Lothiriel asks him her question. "Well excuse me. I think I will go speak with my brother and Eowyn." He nods to the two of them before he walks over to Eowyn and Faramir. "Ah Faramir, you know that look does not work." Though he felt the need to hug his little brother suddenly. Oh he knew quite well that the look worked, as did Faramir. He smiles and takes a seat beside Faramir, looking up at Eowyn. "You must forgive him or he will be moping around for the rest of the day and night."   
  
Eomer nods to Boromir, then looks at Lothiriel and smiles. "If it is your wish I will come with you, Lothiriel. Unless you wish to walk on your own." He stands and offers her his hand, helping her up. "Come Darling. Let us see how the people are doing."   
  
Eowyn arches a brow at him, tilting her head to the side and not even registering that she had heard Boromir. "Does it really matter if you get your clothes dirty? I mean, after all, you are not the one that would be washing them." She puts a hand to her chest, putting on a slightly hurt look. "Now I would not be the one given that credit either. So who would be punished? Not you, for you would not be the one cleaning pants that didn't need cleaning yet till your fiancé made you kneel before her for forgiveness." She giggles, unable to stop herself. Then clearing her throat, she puts on a serious look and shakes her head. "No, it would not be you but the woman that next had to wash those pants. So to save her," she finally looks at Boromir and gives him a genuine smile, "And your brother," she looks back at him, "Then I suppose I will have to forgive you.   
  
Monica finally makes it back to his room, entering it without even thinking she should knock, for she knew where both men were. She was in this room more then they were in it wasn't she?   
  
Going to the bed she lays out the sword, being very careful with it, knowing how it made him feel. Only when she had put the bandages away as well as his other loose clothing does she go back to the bed and sit down, brining the blade over to rest it in her lap. That is where it stays while she starts to polish and oil it.   
  
Lothiriel nods to Boromir, smiling at him as he leaves before turning her gaze to her Love, a blush toughing her cheeks. "By all means," she says as she takes his hand. "I could use a partner." She leaves the room with him, heading down the hall to the outside doors. She knew if she could get past them then they would be free to do what they wanted. She was almost holding her breath as she walked with him, nodding at some she passed and smiling at others.   
  
Boromir can't help but laugh. "Oh just get your clothes dirty, Brother. She is not going to let you off the hook that easily." He pats his brother's shoulder with his good hand, then takes the book off Faramir's lap and starts to flip through the pages. "Children's stories, Faramir? I would have thought you would prefer something more complex?"   
  
Faramir looks at Boromir when he takes the book and sighs deeply. "Children's stories are just as interesting as other stories. Besides, they are Rohirrim children stories." He looks back at Eowyn. Then with a deep sigh, a very dramatic deep sigh, he drops to his knees in front of her and takes her hand, bowing his head. "I, Faramir, Steward of Gondor, humbly seek for Lady Eowyn's forgiveness for my inattentiveness towards her sparring match with my brother Boromir of Gondor." He glances up at her, looking very serious, though his ever-expressive eyes give him away.   
  
Eomer smiles, watching her a little as they leave the hall. "You will make a fine queen, Lothiriel. A fine queen indeed. And I must thank you again for helping with my paper work." He kisses her hand gently, holding it in his as he walks along the streets with her.   
  
Eowyn can't help it, she just can't keep a straight face when he makes his so serious. She stands there, laughing till tears ran down her face. Just as she would be about ready to stop laughing, he gave another serious sigh and then made a face as if to say 'Would you please take me serious and stop laughing?' and that got her laughing all over again till finally she lets Boromir help her to a chair next where Faramir was still on his knees. She takes the piece of clothe that he gives her and wipes at her eyes, trying to get her laughing under control.   
  
"It was nothing, Eomer," Lothiriel whispers, thinking she better start speaking to him more formally as they walk through the streets, not wanting people to hear her speaking so informally around him.   
  
She moves in closer to his side, leaning against him to lay her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm as she walks, just enjoying his presence there. "I always dreamed that one day I would be walking like this with the man I love. I just didn't think for a moment it would be a king." The thing was, she didn't think of him as a king, not even when they first met. There was something about him that drew her to him, like a moth to a flame, He was a man to her, not something untouchable, he made himself that way, at least for her. That was why she loved him. She didn't think of him as this thing bigger then life, but as a man, who could hurt others and be hurt as well. And she knew that he was a man that had a lot of love to give. She just hoped that it would always be to her.   
  
Boromir can't help but laugh, shaking his head as he gets up and takes Eowyn's hand and brings her over to the seat that Faramir had vacated a moment before. "Here. Sit down before you collapse." He shakes his head at the two of them. "You two will be the death of me. Honest. You act like children." He smiles though. "I fear for my future nieces and nephews."   
  
Faramir turns when Eowyn sits down, then moves over to her, still on his knees. He looked quite silly but he honestly didn't care. That was his whole point. He takes hold of her hand again and kisses the back of it, smiling innocently up at her. "Have I been forgiven yet, my Love?"   
  
Eowyn finally gets her breath back and she nods, the smile now plastered on her face. "Yes, Faramir my Love. You are forgiven. Now get up before you rip them as well as dirty them." She tugs on his hands, her eyes going to Boromir playfully. "He may be too old and needs your help to get up."   
  
Faramir snorts and pushes Boromir's offered hand away. "I do not think I am old. I am only 35...well 36 in a few months but that is not the point. HE is 41!" He smirks and stands up, leaning over to brush the dust and dirt off his long over coat as well as his pants. He then takes the empty seat on Eowyn's other side. He reaches across her and takes the book back from Boromir. He notices his hand shook when he took the book but he ignores it, that is till Boromir grabs his hand back and turns it over, looking at his palm. He sighs deeply and pulls his hand back. "It is nothing."   
  
Boromir snorts, shaking his head at his brother. He was truly worried about him. He looked pale today. And he knew he was hiding something. "Is that so? And yet you still avoid the issue of your health." He looks at Eowyn. "Perhaps you will tell me exactly why my brother always looks pale and why he favors his shoulder and his leg? And why he continually hides his Steward ring from me?" He looks back at Faramir. "You know of my injuries, Faramir. I may be almost blind in one eye but I'm not totally blind. I can see something is wrong with you."   
  
Eowyn puts her hands up between the two of them standing up as she does. "Okay okay, no more fighting. You know what your brother told you happened. So why don't you tell ME what he told you and then I can tell you what was left out, how does that sound?" She looks at them both questioningly.   
  
"He has not told me anything! Just that he sustained....what was the word, Little Brother? Minor injuries while trying to retake Osgiliath?" Boromir knew that any injury was never minor when taken during a battle. Orcs did not show mercy. If they did he wouldn't have been pierced with three poisoned arrows. He glares at his brother. "Why will you not tell me, Faramir? If you think it is a burden for me to know you were injured badly well do not think that. I am your older brother and I have seen you through worse! Or have you forgotten the illness you suffered through when you were 4? Or 5?" He glares at his brother, finally losing patience with him when he says it is not important. "Of course it is!" He stands up, Faramir standing to meet him. "Do not shut me out, Faramir. You know how I hate when you do that."   
  
Faramir sighs and shakes his head. "It is nothing. Yes. Minor injuries. Nothing for you to worry over, Boromir." But that was the wrong thing to say. As Boromir explodes at him he himself stands, glaring at his older brother. Why couldn't he just let it go. Or at least not ask when Eowyn was in the room. "I am not shutting you out, Boromir. I simply do not feel that my current health is important enough to....to.....to discuss in front of everyone." Why was he so afraid to tell Boromir exactly what was happening with him? Because he didn't want to burden his brother with it. It was his to deal with. He always dealt with his health by himself. He set his own broken bones. He cleaned his own wounds and bandaged them. He could look after himself. He is about to say so when Boromir, beyond frustration now, hauls back and hits him, sending both of them to the floor. A memory flashes through his mind of someone else's fist connecting with his jaw in much the same way. He doesn't wince. He doesn't really do anything for a moment. But finally he sits up and looks at his brother. "At least I had the ring on so this time it did not cut me." He sighs. "If you wish to know that badly I will tell you. I was shot with a poison arrow, well....many poison arrows actually, while trying to retake Osgiliath. I will tell you WHY I was doing something so ignorant. Because Father insisted I go. He would not allow the orcs to win Osgiliath. And since you were presumed dead, and he wished I had taken your place, I agreed. All my men were killed. I survived. Now why do you think that is, Boromir? Why would I, the one he wanted dead, why would I survive and not you? I'm sure he asked himself that when he tried to burn us. You see, he thought I was dead when I was dragged into Minas Tirith by my horse. He did not wish for the enemy to desecrate our bodies so he decided death by fire would be the best. I was still alive. Now you know why I favor my shoulder and leg. But that is not it. The poison on the arrows. It still courses through my blood. It will not leave no matter WHAT the healers do. Or I. Not even the King or Gandalf can do a thing. I now suffer very painful headaches on a daily basis. I sometimes feel faint, or I sometimes feel weak. And it will just get worse until I die. Now do you still wish I had told you, Boromir?"   
  
Eowyn stands there in shock. It wasn't just Boromir that didn't know all that, it was her as well. As Faramir had not told his brother, she did not know as well. He had kept the story and the results for the most part to himself. She knew that he was in semi bad shape, but what he has basically just yelled at his brother was that he was dying. That no matter what anyone did, he would die eventually from these wounds.   
  
She starts to back up towards the door, shaking her head, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide from this new fear that gripped at her tears "No.... no....no..." she says ever so softly, almost too softly. Then she turns around and runs full tilt, the tears flowing freely down her face this time as she pushes through the door and out of the building. The cool air hits her face first but she doesn't feel it. Without even pausing she heads down the steps to run out into the village at full throttle.   
  
Boromir listens to his brother, sighing softly and shaking his head. "No. I would still wish to know. There must be someone, or something that can be done for you." He didn't like this. Even with the war over, well mostly, Faramir still suffered. And again because of their father. Why did Denethor hate Faramir? He wished he could have asked his father that once more before he died. He suddenly realizes something and he looks at Eowyn. She looked....well like she was about to burst into tears, or hit Faramir. When she rushes from the room he tries to get up. But is stopped by Faramir. He frowns and nods when Faramir says he will go after her. He waits for his brother to leave and then he suddenly feels very tired. He leaves the hall and returns to his room.   
  
Faramir watches as Eowyn runs from the room. Oh now he had really messed things up. He hadn't meant to tell Eowyn like that. Standing, he informs Boromir he would go find Eowyn, then he turns and hurries out of the hall. He spots her running off into the stables and sighs. He knew what she was going to do. Hopefully he would be able to catch her before she rode off. He runs down the steps and down the stone roadway to the stables. He walks inside, dismissing the stable hands as he looks around for Eowyn. He walks over to the stall her horse was in. "Eowyn?" He sees her as she sets her saddle on her horse. "Eowyn I did not mean for you to find out this way." When she still doesn't acknowledge him he frowns and takes a step towards her, resting his hand gently on her horse's nose. "Eowyn? Will you not let me explain? Where are you going to?" He was getting frustrated with her. She still refused to answer him. He steps closer, reaching out to touch her arm. But she pushes his hand away. Oh yes. She was very upset with him. He prayed to Valar that he could make it right again. He should have told her. Should have made sure she knew everything. "Eowyn, I am sorry. I should have told you sooner. I just did not know how." He moves to the front of her horse, taking the reigns and holding them, keeping the horse calm and steady. His own horse was in the next stall, and he was clearly agitated by the emotions running between the two humans.   
  
Eowyn was in the stables because she had to get away. Unfortunately her horse wasn't ready to go out and he was able to catch her in there. She was doing everything she could to not cry, pulling on her anger to fuel her actions. When he comes in and tries to stop her, she keeps saddling the horse, ignoring him, not even listening to his pleas so that she didn't back down. When he grabs the reins she is even more pissed, because he had not right to stop her. He didn't care about her, that was obvious, not to have hidden something like this from her. She gets the horse saddled and reaches for the reins, but he doesn't let go. So finally she looks at him, anger the only thing reflected in her eyes, the pain of his news she was keeping in her heart. "Let go."   
  
Faramir knew he had hurt her. But he hadn't known how to tell her the news of his current health. "Eowyn....please. I did not wish to hurt you. I....I do not know when I would tell you. I think maybe I was going to tell you when I was..." He sees her stiffen as he goes to say the word dying. So he doesn't say it. Instead he watches as she finishes with her horse and gets up into the saddle. When she reaches for the reigns again he keeps a hold of them. "Please...stay. Let me explain why I have not told you." He sighs deeply as she yanks the reigns from his hands. He moves out of the way and lowers his head, sighing softly, tears filling his eyes as he listens to the sound of her horse leaving the stable, and hears the last words she says to him as she leaves. He looks up in time to see her riding down the hill towards the gate.   
  
She didn't want to listen to him when he stands there begging her to. And when he says he was going to tell her when he was dying, before she even thinks that she thinks 'dead' and her body stiffens, her chin going up. It bothered her that he hadn't told her, he hadn't thought enough of her to let her in on this. She yanks the reins from him and mounts the horse. She looks at him one last time, his head bowed, and her anger doesn't let her heart see his pain, her anger focus' on her own pain. "You should have told me. You don't love me. Or you wouldn't have kept this from me." She spurs her horse on and rides out. She rides hard and fast, nearly missing her brother, not even seeing him and Lothiriel as she keeps going, her mind only on getting out of there and getting away from the lies and the pain. She finally allows herself to cry, finally allows the hurt to take over as she rides even harder, pushing her horse to it's limits, the wind whipping her hair around her face, drying her tears almost before they even wet her cheeks. The pain was so much that she doesn't even see Gandalf as she passes him at the gate, her tears clouding her vision as well, she rides off towards the hills and the woods, not thinking for a moment of the danger she was riding into. Saluman hadn't been found, nor Wormtongue, she was not in the clear when it came to them. But Gandalf had heard and he knew of the danger. He knew enough of Lady Eowyn to know that something was wrong if she was putting her self in this danger. So he turns and heads off after her, keeping up, yet keeping a safe distance, letting her ride it out.

* * *

Eomer smiles at her, letting go of her hand for one moment to go help a woman with a basket of vegetables that had fallen off the cart she had. He smiles, speaking with the older woman briefly before he straightens the cart and the woman continues on her way. He walks back over to Lothiriel, wiping his hands on his pants before he takes her hand again and continues walking with her. "I am glad that you are able to see where you will be living. I have forgotten to ask but....how do you like Edoras?"   
  
Lothiriel smiles softly at him. "Aw, but my King, you have asked me. A few days after I first arrived here, before we fell in love. Is that it?" she asks as she pats his arm, hugging it again as well, loving the feel of his body pressed up against her side.   
  
"Perhaps." He smiles at her, continuing along the road. He looks around, stopping to watch two boys practicing they sword skills. The boys looked to be about 12 and 10. And off to the side, there was a girl, much younger, but old enough to hold a wooden sword. The girl was mimicking the boys moves. He smiles as he sees this, reminded of his sister long ago. Ah yet another shieldmaiden in the making.   
  
She wasn't the boys, she was watching his face. "What are you thinking, my Love? You have a look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. If I could take but a little off, I would." She rubs his arm, waiting for his answer.   
  
"It is nothing. I was just thinking of simpler days. When Theodred and I would practice our sword skills and Eowyn would learn hers by copying our moves." He turns and walks over to Lothiriel, taking her hand again. "I do miss my cousin and my uncle."   
  
She gives his hand a squeeze, pausing again as she does. "You will always miss them, they were a close part of your life. The trick will be to find other things to fill that void with. I know that I am not either of them, but it will be my pleasure to help keep you busy when you are feeling lonely."   
  
He smiles at her, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I will hold you to those words, Lothiriel. For I need someone to love, other than my sister." He smiles. "Children, I must ask you about children. You do wish for some do you not?"   
  
She blushes slightly and looks away. "Children? Yes, I would like them. Do you not?" She glances at him sideways, smiling shyly.   
  
He smiles at her, nodding. "Yes. Children. I would like a few. But even if we only have one I would not mind." He looks up as he hears a horse moving fast down the road towards them. He watches as his sister goes riding past. He gets a confused look on his face, wondering where she was going. He had not gotten a good look at her face so he didn't know she was upset. "I wonder where she goes with such haste." 


	39. Unexpected Visitor Arrives

Author's Notes: _One more before bed, though I have 2 more half done, as I have to seperate two sections, I have to get up in a few hours and start packing. Hope you like it!  
  
Also, a little note, they used to let us use a code that tabbed the paragraghs in, but now you can't use that code anymore. So unlike all the other ones from 1-17, chapter 38 and 39 and everything from now on out, doesn't look as good because the tab has been taken out and you can't use the stars like I have before chapter 31 and after (the name) but won't show up on this. Once again, I don't know why they are cutting these tags out, but they are. I think they should rethink it because it just looked nicer then it does now. So maybe they will bring back the DD code and the stars, if we get lucky. If not, well hope that nothing is too messed up._;) 

* * *

Chapter39

  
  
Boromir was still in shock. His brother was sick and no one could help him. He lowers his head as he limps into his room, not expecting anyone to be there. He had felt this way before. But he had been 9 when he felt it. And just like then he lets the tears fall. Why was it always Faramir? He jumps as he feels a hand touch his cheek. He looks up and is stunned to see Monica standing there. He suddenly feels very embarrassed so he reaches up with his good hand and wipes away the tears, forcing a smile, acting like he was just fine. "My apologies, Monica. I did not know you were in here."   
  
Monica watches as Boromir comes in and sits down, totally ignoring her. Then she realizes that he isn't ignoring her, he doesn't even see her. This fact hits home when he starts to cry, something men never did around women. She thinks about slipping out unnoticed but her heart goes out to him and she walks over and lays a comforting hand on his cheek. When he speaks to her, she shakes her head and sits down next to him her hand now cupping his cheek. "It is okay, Boromir. It is okay to cry you know. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I sometimes wonder if you men have a heart, you never show it. But I can see that you do." She leans in and kisses him softly, unable to stop herself.   
  
He is stunned by the kiss, but not so much as he was not expecting the sudden reaction it caused in him. He felt the need to hold her but he pushes that down. Instead he pulls back. "No…you do not....it is not right. It is a....." He can't finish and he lowers his head, silent as the tears flow. He now was not only crying for his brother but his father as well. Yes he had not been himself in the end and yes Denethor was now free from his torment, but he had still been his father. He loved him. Only now had it truly hit him that his father was dead, gone. Never again to be there if he needed him. And now so too was Faramir going to leave him. His family was falling all around him and he was to be the survivor. He, Boromir, the one thought to already be dead. He was starting to wish he really had been.   
  
She doesn't care that he pushes her away, she doesn't let it hurt her feelings, instead she just wraps an arm around him and rubs his back, saying softly, "It will be okay, you will see, all will work out." She would let go if he pushed her away again, but she would give him another chance, knowing he was hurting for some reason, so trying to comfort him as best as she could.   
  
She wonders what had brought this on and why the tears. He didn't seem a man to cry this easily and she wonders if it has something to do with Eowyn, but doesn't ask.   
  
This time he doesn't push her away, he instead leans into her hold, his head resting against her shoulder. He didn't really know what he was doing. He was just so filled with grief that he wanted someone to hold him. He wanted to feel someone was there for him. He loved his brother. He had raised him pretty much. He'd almost lost him once when he was younger. Now to learn he was dying slowly and painfully, well that was too much for him. And then there was Denethor and his death. It was all too much for him. He didn't care anymore. He was hurting and he was only human. So the tears and want for comfort was only natural. And he did trust and like Monica. She was a good friend. So he would accept her comfort.   
  
Glad that he didn't pull away again she wraps her other arm around him and holds him gently, still rubbing his back as she rocks slightly. "It will be okay, Boromir, no matter how hard it seems, it will be okay." Then she stays silent, just rocking him, her hands bother starting to move in a circle on his back. She wondered what more was going to happen and if it was Eowyn, what could have happened. She hoped he hadn't told her how he felt about her, because she was sure she didn't have to worry about her with Boromir.... right? That thought makes her frown, worried now that maybe Eowyn might return his feelings. In which case she was indeed in a lot of trouble.   
  
He finally pulls away from her. But only so he could lay down with his head on her lap. He sniffles a bit, not caring that he sounded like a child. Or where he had laid his head. He knew Monica wouldn't mind. And he liked the way she was running her hand through his hair, brushing it from his face. "My brother.....he is dying. And there is nothing I can do."   
  
She frowns at the news he gives her, her heart going out to him. She doesn't know what to say so at first she just rocks with him, hugging him close. Then something comes to her and she whispers softly, "Then you need to just be with him while you can, enjoy the time you have together now and not think about tomorrow."   
  
He frowns and shakes his head. "I can not lose him, Monica. He is...he is all I have left. Every time I look at him I will see him dying. I wish to spend time with him but he seems...he does not wish to spend time with me. He seems guilty all the time. I tell him he does not need to give me the Stewardship. I do not want it. But he refuses to hear." He sighs softly and closes his eyes. "It was easier knowing he was dead first."   
  
She shakes her head, taking his head in her hands and making him look at her. "Don't say that, you know that it isn't true. It wasn't easier, it was painful, you called to him in your sleep." He had called for both Eowyn and his brother, but she wasn't going to mention that. "If you wish to spend time with him, then do it. Spend time with him. He won't push you away. He has told you what he was hiding from you. Now that the hard part is over, ask him if there is anything more and if not, move on from there. Look into his eyes and tell him you won't take that which he loves away from him, and he will see that you mean it." She wasn't just talking about the Stewardship, but she doesn't let on to that, making it seem that it was his job rather then Eowyn she meant. She hears a knock and looks at the door, dropping her hands from his face. "Yes?" she asks as she stands and heads to the door. Hearing who it was she opens the door and stands back, waiting for the guard to give his message. She looks at Boromir and smiles, nodding, letting him know he should go, his brother wanted him.   
  
He sits up and wipes at his tears when he hears the knock. Then he instantly standing when he sees who it is. "Beregond!" He smiles, but then frowns when he is informed that Faramir wanted him. Was he dying already? "He is not...at death's door is he?" He sees Beregond shake his head, then he looks at Monica. "Thank you, Monica." He gives her a kind smile before he leaves with Beregond, limping along beside the man.   
  
She nods, her heart felt as if it would break it went out to him and his pain. When he leaves, she just sits down hard on his bed and puts her head in her hands. She should leave. Just pack up and leave. This was just too much for her, it was too painful being in the same room. He had pushed away her kiss and she had delt with that, because he hadn't pushed her away the second time. But she knew that the longer she was here, the more it would hurt.   
  
She gets up and wipes at her eyes. She would leave. that was the answer. She would go pack now and leave. That way she wouldn't have to watch him with others. Because even if he decided that he was not in love with Eowyn, she didn't have a chance with him. Her love would never be taken seriously, she was but a handmaiden. At least she wasn't enamoured to Eowyn, she could leave if she wanted. She would make up some excuse, she was sure she could find one. She wasn't sure where she would go, but she would get out of here.   
  
She gets up and heads out of the room, heading to her own to pack.

* * *

Looking towards the stables, Eomer and sees a man standing in the doorway with his head down and instantly knows it is Faramir. He suddenly becomes angry. What had the fool done now to upset his sister? Eomer stalks over to the stables and right up to Faramir. "What have you done now?! Why do you insist on hurting my sister when she has nothing but love for you?" He wasn't thinking really. If he had been he would have known it was not Faramir's fault for his actions. He ignores Lothiriel when she says his name and places her hand on his arm. He is about to say something more but is stopped by what Faramir says. He raises an eyebrow, confused as to Faramir's reaction. He was....accepting it? Accepting it and going to leave without fixing it? "Oh no you are NOT! You may be Steward of Gondor but I am King of Rohan and I order you to stay here! You will not leave this city Faramir. Not until this is all sorted out. Because I will not have my sister hurt anymore by you!"   
  
Faramir watches her go for a moment. Then he lowers his head and sighs painfully. He was an idiot, just like his father had always told him. He should have told her. But he wanted to keep her happy. He didn't want to burden her with his problems. He looks up as Eomer stops and starts to yell at him. He nods, accepting that what Eomer said was the truth, since that was what he felt. He did always seem to hurt Eowyn. Even if he never meant to. "Yes. You are right. I should leave. She would be better off without me. I will not last long anyways." He turns to leave but is stopped by Eomer. He looks shocked at what the King says. "You can not keep me here, Eomer. You yourself know the only way to keep me where I wish not to be, is to lock me away in a dungeon." He was starting to get angry. Eomer may be King but he was not going to let him order him around. He himself was a Prince of sorts. He had high ranking as well. Besides, he was under the rule of Aragorn. Not Eomer. "You wish me not to hurt your sister? Then let me leave. For to be near me will be pain for her. And I." He hated it when Eowyn was upset with him. He turns again. "I am leaving." He stops as he hears Eomer shout out for his guards. He turns slowly, glaring at the younger man. "You would not dare." He snorts as Eomer just smirks and orders the 3 guards to take Faramir to his room and make sure he stays there. He grits his teeth. "You can not treat...get your hands off me!" He pulls his arm out of the guard's grip. "Do not make me harm them, Eomer, I will..." But he doesn't finish as something hits him on the back of his head, knocking him out. It wasn't a hard hit, it was just hard enough to knock him out a bit so that he wouldn't argue.   
  
Lothiriel is shocked at what she hears. She had walked over with Eomer to listen to what was going on and instantly she puts her hand on his arm, saying his name warning, "Eomer." That one word conveys so much meaning, a meaning that he ignores totally. She sighs deeply when they knock Faramir out and when Eomer turn to smile at her she is glaring at him. "I do not think that that was funny, Eomer." She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him. "You can not act like a barbarian and just run around this village knocking people out and dragging them to your palace. This is not proper." She doesn't approve of what they did, but she knew she couldn't stop him. So instead she tries to at least make it better on Faramir. "You make them pick him up this instant! They won't drag him all the way back when they are strong enough to carry him between them She starts walking with him, glaring at Eomer from time to time.   
  
Eomer nods and the men pick up the Steward of Gondor and carrying him back to the hall. He looks over at Lothiriel and sighs. "Darling, do not be mad. It had to be this way. Yes I would have preferred not to use such force but I could not have him harm my men. He does not look it but he is deadly. His reflexes...." He shakes his head, awe obvious in his voice. "I have to keep him here, Lothiriel. I know Eowyn. She more than likely said something she will regret and if he leaves now he will not be here to sort these matters out with her. I do believe he is the right man for her, Lothiriel. I see how much he loves her and she him. No. It had to be this way, Love. They both need to understand that running from or hiding their problems from one another is not the way. I would not do that with you, and I hope you would not with me. But do bare with me, Darling." He stops walking and takes her hands, turning to look at her and smiling. "I may frustrate you, like I did a few days ago. I will try not to though."   
  
Lothiriel takes his hands and looks up into his eyes, seeing the truth in hers. So she smiles softly and kisses him, forgiving his highhandedness this time. "Remember also that I have a short fuse but that I calm down quickly and I think we will get through this marriage in one piece." She smiles lovingly at him but the smile is tinted with sadness. "Come, someone should be with him when he wakens do you not think?"   
  
He smiles at her. "The guards are with him." He then sighs. "Go to him. I must ride out after my sister. She went alone and more than likely without any type of weapon." He leans down and gives her a polite kiss, they were in public anyways. But it still held a little bit of passion. "I will be back as soon as I find her. Please, make sure he does not leave." He then kisses her once more before he moves away and to the stables.

* * *

Faramir was still out when they pick him up and carry him to the hall and through it to his room. He groans as the guard lay him on the bed. Two position themselves outside his door and the third takes a seat by the large window in the room and waits. When Faramir starts to come around he groans and sits up, rubbing the back of his head and wincing. He curses as he sees he was in the room and being guarded. He lays back down on the bed and puts his hand over his eyes. Now all he could do was wait. Or try to knock out the guard and get out the window.   
  
He sighs deeply and closes his eyes again, the pain in his head starting to get worse. Oh not now. He didn't feel like being crippled with pain now. But the tell-tale signs were all there. The numbness, the black and then blurred vision. The dry mouth. His heart starts to beat faster as he starts to panic a little. The pain would soon come. The blinding pain that kept him confined to a bed for hours on end. He would not show it this time. He would fight it. Only one problem. He had tried that before and it just made the pain worse. He looks up as the door opens but sees nothing but a large black spot in front of his vision with little lights dancing around. He squeezes his eyes shut, that is until he feels someone lifting him up and holding a cup of something to his lips. Beregond. How he always knew was beyond him. But he drinks down the vile liquid quickly, then lays back down, coughing a little and keeping his eyes closed. Next he feels a cool clothe being placed over his eyes and again he sighs. Yes. Definitely Beregond. The man treated him like a son. But....he wished to have someone else with him. "Beregond?" He waits for the yes before continuing. "Would you see if Lord Boromir will come? Please?" He feels the bed move as Beregond gets up from sitting on the edge of it, then hears the door open and close again, then silence. Except for a chair being pulled closer to the bed and then his boots being removed and a blanket pulled up over him. The guard speaks softly, apologizing for hitting him. "This was not you, though I will have words with your King. Do not trouble yourself. This is something that would have come today eventually." He grits his teeth against the first pain, tears slipping from his eyes. The pain wasn't anywhere near as painful as it could be. When it was at it's peak it would be unbearable. But he would not cry out. He would be strong. He would deal with this pain like he did all the others.

* * *

Lothiriel nods before turning and heading to the castle. She stops in the kitchens and calls for some tea to be delivered to Faramir's chambers. Then she heads out herself, knocking softly before being let in. She can see him laying there, and the pain on his face. It pulls at her heart strings, thinking it was from the fight he had with Eowyn. "Faramir, I have come to keep you here." She smiles as she nods to the guard and takes a seat next to the bed. "Though it looks like you are in no mood to leave." She gets a worried look on her face. "Do you want me to call for the healers? Is there something I can do?"   
  
"The healers can do nothing more than put me to sleep. I do not like being sedated." Faramir keeps his eyes closed, but he does reach out, smiling slightly as Lothiriel takes his hand. "I must tell you something. I am the reason for Eowyn's leaving. I...I am dying, Lothiriel. There is not anything the healers can do. I still have some time left. But the poison spreads in my blood."   
  
Lothiriel lightly rubs the back of his hand, shaking her head sadly. "You can not be dying, Faramir, you are the strongest of them all. You can not have lived through all you did with your father to give up now and just toss up your hands and say you will be dead soon. That is not the strong man that I know. The Faramir I know would never give up hope so easily. Not after the years you went through of your own hell. Are you really going to let something like that defeat you so easily?" She was holding back her tears, knowing she had to be strong. She would cry later for her cousin, but for now she would not let him give up. "Are you really going to let something like that take Eowyn away from you, from your future children?"   
  
Faramir frowns and shakes his head, wincing at the pain in it. "I fear I have....ruined what I have with Eowyn. I should have told her sooner. But I wanted to not burden her. I did not want her to worry constantly about me while I was in Gondor. I did not want her to give up what she had here to be with me in Gondor. I wish her to be with me but she is needed here, and she would regret any decision she makes." He sits up, pulling the cloth off his eyes. He gasps at the pain the light from the room causes when it hits his eyes. But it was made worse by how quickly he had sat up. "I must go...I need to find her....explain. Make her listen." He felt like he was going to be sick but he pushes it aside. He moves to get off the bed but is pushed back down by the guard and Lothiriel. He frowns deeply. "I must....I have to go to her....she does not understand. She thinks I do not love her." He had tears in his eyes as the guard covers him with the blanket again. "She will hate me if I do not explain."

* * *

Gandalf had been coming back from escorting the hobbits back home. He was stopping in Edoras to see how Eowyn and Eomer were fairing. And he had heard a very interesting rumor on his travels. That Boromir, eldest son of Denethor the II and heir to the stewardship of Gondor, was alive. This he had to see. He pats Shadowfax's neck lightly as they approach Edoras. "Soon my friend. You may rest for a while, then on to Gondor to see how young Faramir is doing and to speak with Aragorn and Arwen." He rides up to the gates and is about to call out for the gate guards to open the gates when the gates open and out rides Eowyn on her horse. He gives a confused look to the guard to his right, who returns it before shrugging. He wonders where the young lady is going to, and knowing one should not travel alone in these times, even with Sauron dead, he turns Shadowfax and follows after Eowyn, keeping a safe distance behind her.   
  
Eowyn has no clue what is going on behind her and she would have cared less if she had known. Instead she was riding her horse off into dangerous grounds and not caring, if she thought about it she would probably see that she was indeed doing it to be in danger, but she wasn't thinking. So she keeps crying, the tears seeming to tear at her soul, wondering how Faramir could have done this to her. She ignores the voice that asks if she wouldn't have done the same thing. She ignores the fear that grips her heart at the thought of him leaving her, forever. Instead she blames him for putting that pain there for letting her fall in love with him. What kind of man knows he is dying and courts a woman? If he was trying to actively find a cure, that is one thing. But from the sound of it he had given up totally and had no intention of being alive much longer. Could she really ever forgive him for doing that to her?   
  
She keeps riding hard, till finally an hour later she notices that her horse was tiring from the long hard ride. She slows to a trot for awhile and then a slow walk as she cools it off, leaning over to pat it's neck. "You did good, Crystal. You did good."   
  
"But I believe Shadowfax did good as well." He smiles when Eowyn turns to look at him, then he frowns at the pain and tears. Even though she was happy to see him he could see something troubled her. He had already guessed as much anyway. "Eowyn? What troubles you, Child? Perhaps an old wizard can help." He smiles kindly at her, wondering what could have happened to make her look like she was in so much pain.   
  
She can't help it, she turns away, afraid of what she saw in his eyes, afraid of what she had to say. "You knew he was dying, didn't you? That is why he keeps drinking those herbs you gave him. Yet you didn't tell me." She doesn't say it accusingly, instead her voice is dead.   
  
He looks at her, then suddenly realizes what she was getting at. So she had finally found out had she. With a deep frown he nods. "I knew. I did not tell you because it is Faramir's place to tell you. And I had assumed he told you before now. The fool. I should have known better. He has the habit of keeping things to himself. Illness being the main one. Yet another thing to thank Denethor for. Though I will admit, when Faramir was but a young boy and stricken with fever, Denethor did seem to care. Not as much as poor Boromir, but he still would inquire about his younger son's health from his oldest." He looks around, then looks back at Eowyn. "So he is in Edoras? What has he told you?" He waits for her answer and shakes his head. "He is correct to think there is no other way. The final solution would in itself be death. Oh he may not die. But it is a very good chance he would." He sees her confused look and explains. "He could be healed, Child. He could but it would mean possibly facing his death sooner as well. I believe he has not chosen this way because he would much rather deal with his pain and stay longer with you than to die tomorrow." He had tears in his eyes, for his heart ached to think of his beloved pupil as dying. That was the reason for the herbs. Oh they would not help him, but they would prolong his life, which would in turn prolong his suffering as well. It was a wicked double-edged knife indeed.   
  
When asked she tells him everything she knows, though she doesn't tell him why he was here, that could be for another time. When he ends saying that there was another way but it may mean death sooner she looks at him curiously. "What do you mean there is another way? If there is another way, then he has to take it! He can't just do this and lay there dieing! I won't have it! If there is a way, I will make him do it!" She stomps her foot, her face cast in iron as she glares at him defiantly. She sees the tears and her face falls, softening as she gets off her horse and walks over to Gandolf's. "Gandolf," she says, looking small and fragile for the first time since this all started. "Do not cry, please. I have done enough crying for both of us. He has broken my heart thinking what? That he was doing this for me? It wasn't for me. It was for him. If he was thinking about me, then he would try everything in his power to live."   
  
Eomer puts his saddle on his horse, talking quietly with the creature as he gets it ready to go out riding. He was going to take a few guards with him. He wasn't going to chance getting killed just to find his sister. Though he would if he had to. With a deep sigh he shakes his head, petting his horse's nose. "I do not even know what is the problem."   
  
Gandalf climbs off Shadowfax, smiling sadly to her. "Though I do not know for sure, I am sure he has tried everything in his power. He does not mean to hurt you, Eowyn. He simply does not know how to share his pain with anyone other than Boromir. And even then it is rare. Come let us sit and give our horses a rest. I will tell you of how I first came to know the man we both love." He walks over and sits down on the grass, waiting till she sits down before he produces a wrapped package from under his coat. "Oh. My apologies. This is for you. It is from Merry. Pippin has sent something for Faramir as well. But this is for you." He holds the package out to her. It was a small carving, very well done, of Theoden at the battle on the Pellenor. When Rohan came to Gondor's aid. "Now. Would you believe the man you love now used to be a skinny little runt when he was a child? Strange how even though he is not as broad in shoulders as Boromir, he is taller." He chuckles and shakes his head. "He always had his love for books though. Even at the age of 7. Where his brother was constantly practicing with his sword. I will never forgot the first time I met young Faramir. He was running down a hall, not watching where he was going, for his nose was in a book. And he was late for archery practice. He ran right into me and knocked me down." He chuckles, shaking his head.   
  
Eowyn sits there listening to him, holding the craving of her Uncle in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked, dropping to hit the wood, causing the light to shine off it more. They all died, everyone she loved died. Her parents, her fiancé, they all died. She vows then and there to never love again. To harden her heart and never ever love a single person again. It was the only way to keep them alive, the only way to keep them safe.   
  
Her shoulders stiffen and she lifts her head up, clutching the carving to her breast as she looks at Gandalf, nodding at the right spots. She loved hearing him talk about Faramir, especially since it was probably going to be the last time anyone would speak to her like this. But she can't muster a smile, her heart hardening even more as she realizes what she was giving up. But she keeps telling herself it was to keep him safe.   
  
Then a thought crosses her mind about Eomer. She better stop loving him too, or Lothiriel will loose him as well.   
  
She doesn't have time to think of that though, brought back to the here and now she looks at Gandalf and nods. "You can see that in him, even now. Rather then watch me sparing with Boromir today," she suddenly chokes up and has to take several deep breaths before she can go on. "His nose was in a book. He wasn't watching me, he was looking at his book. That was the beginning of this. That was what started this. All jokes, all fun.... now this." She stiffens again, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "He will do it, he will do whatever it is that you say since he will not have the reason that he is trying to stay with me."   
  
Eomer gets onto his horse and with the guards riding behind him he leaves the city and heads off towards where he thinks Eowyn went. He sighs deeply, shaking his head. This was such a mess. But he was not going to let them leave without fixing it. He knew Eowyn and Faramir needed each other far too much.   
  
Gandalf catches onto what she is saying and frowns. Reaching out he takes her hand in his. "Do not throw your love for him away so easily, Eowyn. He needs you now more than ever. And he does love you. I see it in the way he looks at you. Or how he speaks of you. Do not think he does not love you. He does. Deeply. As you love him. Eowyn....perhaps....perhaps if you were there to help him, perhaps he would go through this last treatment. Perhaps if he knows you were there, even if it were the end, he would try it."   
  
Eowyn looks at him skeptically. "He did not even tell me until now. What makes you think that he will want me there for that? He did not want me around when he died." She said her words with hurt in her voice, hurt and tears that she holds back. She would not cry, she refused to cry.   
  
Eomer continues looking for his sister, shaking his head as he follows the tracks but notices two sets. This might not be good. She was being followed. He urges his men on, then stops at the top of a hill. Ah so now he understood. He calls his men quietly to a stop and waits at the top of the hill, watching. Eowyn was with Gandalf. Good. Maybe he could set her straight.   
  
Gandalf snorts. "He is a fool, yes. But he is a fool who went through most of his life alone to save others from being hurt, Boromir especially. Ask Boromir the next time you meet him why it is Faramir set his own bones. I am sure he will be just as surprised as you were." He sighs sadly and reaches out to touch the young woman's cheek. "Do not throw his love away so easily because of a simple mistake that sprouts from habit. He was trying to protect you. And you must remember, Faramir does not have very much experience with love. And he is only human. As are you." He gives her a kind smile. "I think you two were made for each other. He needs you just as much as you need him. He needs you to teach him how to act. You need him to love you unconditionally. Which I assure you, he does."   
  
She listens to him openly, taking it all in. Maybe he was right, maybe Faramir just didn't know how to open up to her. But they were supposed to be married! She paces now, her arms crossed over her chest, not having seen her brother her mind totally on Faramir and Gandalf. "Maybe he does need someone to teach him how to act, but he sure doesn't seem to want it to me," she mumbles. She keeps pacing, thinking about it. She loved him, she loved him more then she had ever loved Aragorn. And so what was it that she felt for Boromir? They were just friends, really close friends. They had gone through something terrible together and that would bind them for life. But that didn't mean that they were in love. She didn't feel the love she felt for Faramir, did she?   
  
She sighs, rubbing her hand on her forehead in frustration. Her head was hurting from all this thinking. And why was she thinking, a voice asks her, she knew the answer. She looks up at Gandalf and nods. "Okay, I will go talk to him. I owe him that much at least." She owed herself that much too.   
  
Eomer continues to wait with his men, watching the exchange between Gandalf and Eowyn. He smiles as he sees them get back onto their horses. "Good. She is coming back."   
  
Gandalf smiles at her as he gets up. "Good. Maybe then we both can convince him to try this last step." He walks with her back over to their horses and climbs back up onto Shadowfax's back. He then looks over at Eowyn. "May I ask you something, My Lady?" He waits for her nod. "I have heard some rumors while traveling from the Shire. I have heard Boromir of Gondor is alive and in Edoras. Is this true?"   
  
When Eowyn is finally up and on her horse she nods to Gandalf. It then dawns on her when he asks that he hadn't been to the city yet. "You followed me from the gates?" She smiles and starts to ride up the hill. "Yes, he is there. I was kidnapped by Wormtongue and Saluman and he was their prisoner. We spent a couple days together in a cell before finally escaping. He has been at Edoras since then." It is then she notices her brother and she sighs. "It looks like not only you but my brother was worried. Though you came for other reasons." She motions to the men with him. "He came prepared to save me once again from anything that might have found me alone." She lets a long breath out slowly. "I am sure he will have a few words for me. I didn't even bring my sword when I took off this time."

* * *

Boromir walks into the room with Beregond and sees Faramir trying to get up again. He could tell he was in pain. He always could tell when his little brother was in pain. He rushes over to the bed, shooing the guard away as he sits down beside Faramir and takes his head. "She does not hate you, Faramir. Calm down, little brother. You are in pain and this is just making it worse." He frowns when Faramir grips his hand. "It hurts that badly?" He looks at Lothiriel, then leans in and whispers to her. "Would you find a healer and bring them back here. I do not think his medicine is working. He will need to be sedated I am sure." He turns back to his brother, speaking loud enough for Faramir to hear now. "Calm, Faramir. I am here, Little One. I will not leave your side." He then gets an idea. Monica had helped him....he turns and looks at the guard in the room. "Would you please find Monica for me and bring her back here? I wish for her help." He smiles as the guard nods, then leaves. He turns back to Faramir, seeing he was trying to stay calm. "Good boy. Just breathe deeply. In through your nose, out through your mouth. See. It does help a little does it not?" He sees the slight nod and smiles at his little brother. He could be so strong at times.   
  
Lothiriel pushes him down as he tries to get up, glad when Boromir shows. "Listen to your brother, you need to stay down. Do not worry so, Eowyn will be back, everything will be okay. Eomer has gone to get her, she is in good hands." She frowns and gets up. "In fact, I will go check." She was just using it as an excuse to go get the healer Boromir had requested. Standing up, she leans over the bed to kiss his forehead. "Do not worry, she will be back." Then she leaves, hoping she can find a healer fast enough to help with his pain.   
  
Monica was on her way to her room when the guard stops her and tells her that Lord Boromir would like her to come to Lord Faramir's room. Nodding she goes back with him, entering without knocking as she was expected. She walks over to the bed and puts on a pleasant smile. "You asked for me?" she asks Lord Boromir, waiting to find out why she had been called.   
  
Boromir smiles at his brother, shaking his head at him. "You should have told her, Faramir. You silly little fool. She is to be your wife. She should know everything." He sighs as his own words hit home with him. Eowyn was going to marry Faramir. Well maybe. She was quite upset when she left. He looks up as Monica enters the room. He smiles at her and nods. "He is in much pain...and you help me when I am in pain...so perhaps...you could help him?"   
  
Faramir was gritting his teeth against the pain. The herbs were doing nothing now. Nothing at all. As much as he tried not to, as much as he wished to be strong, the pain was just too much and tears were running from the corners of his eyes. He was trying to breath as Boromir had told him to but it wasn't doing much to help the pain in his head. But Boromir's hand holding his and his voice was soothing. Although he wished Eowyn was there as well.   
  
Monica sadly shakes her head. "You had a specific pain I was able to help with. He has all over pain. I don't know if I can help him." She doesn't like the look Boromir gives her, and so she moves over to the bed. "Lift him up." When he does she slips behind Faramir and lays his head in her lap. Then she smiles down at him. "It will not be as good as Lady Eowyn's, but this should help keep your mind off the other pain." She then grasps his head in her hands and starts to slowly massage it, hitting the points that Eowyn had taught her for when she had a headache. Maybe it would help him a little.   
  
Lothiriel moves quickly through the castle looking for the healers, knowing she would need to find at least one to help him.   
  
Boromir smiles when Monica finally agrees to help. He gently lifts Faramir up, then lays him back down. "My poor Faramir. Monica will help." He leans in and whispers to his brother. "She is very good." He leans back and holds his brother's hand again, wincing each time he grips his hand. It didn't so much hurt him as he knew Faramir was in great pain. But at least his presence was keeping his little brother calm. He smiles, feeling better for some reason about his relationship with Faramir. If his brother had called for him, then that meant he still needed him in some way. Maybe he should return to Gondor with Faramir. He had been thinking about it.   
  
Faramir starts to breathe more deeply when Monica starts to work on his head. The pain lessened slightly. But it still hurt. "It is helping...a little." He grips his brother's hand again, frowning slightly. "She will come, won't she? I must apologize, make her understand." He frowns when Boromir tells him not to speak. He does as he is told. Speaking did hurt his head. He does whisper softly after a moment. "Thank you, Brother." He meant for being with him. He did need someone he trusted right now. And if not Eowyn, then it had to be Boromir.   
  
Monica smiles down at him, nodding slightly. "I am glad that it is helping. Lady Eowyn taught me this. So you can thank her when she comes." She knew what they were talking about, Faramir always talked about her there would be no other that she knew of. "Do not worry, she will be back." She repositions her hands more towards the back of his head, connecting with a different pressure point.

* * *

Lothiriel finally finds one of the healers. "Lord Boromir needs you to take care of Lord Faramir."   
  
"Is it the same as before," the old lady asks quietly.   
  
She nods sadly. "This time the herbs he carries are not working. We fear he will have to be sedated till this passes."   
  
The old woman nods sadly. "I will have to get them. You return and let them know that I am on my way."   
  
Lothiriel nods and quickly heads back towards the room as the old healer heads for her rooms to get the herbs.

* * *

Boromir looks to the guard, nodding when he asks if he could leave. He should be getting back to his post now that Lord Faramir was safe. When the guard leaves he looks at Monica, watching her. She reminded him of Eowyn, except where Eowyn had golden hair, Monica's was dark, something rare in Rohan. And Monica seemed less wild. Before he would have found that annoying. But with Monica…he liked it. It just seemed to make her all the more special. He looks away, frowning. Why was he thinking about Monica like this? He was in love with Eowyn...wasn't he? He sighs softly. If he was in love with Eowyn...then why was he afraid to leave not her but Monica behind?   
  
Faramir starts to breathe deeper, Monica hitting just the right spot to cause some of the pain to go away. Enough so that he could slip into a light sleep. Something he desperately needed right about now. So there he lays, with his head on Monica's lap, sleeping lightly. But then she stops massaging he whimpers softly, the pain coming right back.   
  
When he goes to sleep Monica stops, expecting to crawl out from under him, but when he starts to whimper she instantly starts to massage him again, glancing up at Boromir. "I am sorry that I can't do more." She frowns slightly, feeling like she let him down, so she looks down at Faramir to avoid seeing the disappointment in Boromir's eyes.   
  
Lothiriel hurries back into the room, nodding to the guard outside the door as he opens it for her. She takes a deep breath and puts on a smile before walking into the room and over to the bed. "They are coming, just incase." She then takes a seat by the bed and looks at Boromir. "How is he doing?"   
  
Boromir smiles at Monica. "You are helping enough, Monica. I thank you for that." He looks up as Lothiriel comes in. He smiles at her, nodding. "Good." He looks back at Faramir. "He is...sleeping. Well not really. He is resting. But only if Monica continues to do what she is doing. She is helping very much." He sighs and shakes his head. "He suffers so much, Lothiriel, more than I, and yet he still does not complain." He sighs and looks up as an old woman walks into the room. He knew this woman. She healed his wounds when he was first brought in. "He needs to sleep but the pain will not let him." He nods as the healer asks Monica to get a cup of warm water from the kitchens. He watches as Monica leaves, his eyes instantly going back to Faramir when he stiffens and whimpers. He leans down close to his brother, kissing his forehead gently. "Shhhhhh, soon you will sleep, Brother. And when you awake it will all be gone." He rubs Faramir's hand, then looks up as the door opens and Monica enters again, carrying a cup of warm water. He watches as the healer places some herbs into the water, then stirs them around before asking Monica to hold Faramir up again.   
  
When Monica helps Faramir sit up he opens his eyes, wincing at the pain that shoots through his head. He sees the healer and the cup and frowns. "No....no....do not...put me to sleep.....I must speak with...Eowyn." It hurt to talk. "Please.....I need to explain." He looks at Boromir as his brother tells him he could explain after he slept. He frowns and shakes his head. "No. Not yet. I just want her to know, I do not hate her. Please? Just till she arrives. I can deal with the pain." He frowns when Boromir still shakes his head. He starts to get angry, the pain in his head just getting worse. "You can not order me, Boromir!" He was starting to shake and he was becoming pale. He was fighting the pain but it just was getting worse. "I want Eowyn." He didn't care how childish he sounded, he just wanted Eowyn. He sighs as Boromir finally gives in and stops the healer. He lays back against Monica, sighing when she once again starts to massage that particular spot. He knew Eowyn could do better but for now, Monica was doing fine. He hears the healer argue a little with Boromir, but his brother stays strong and says that if Faramir didn't want to take the medicine just yet then they would wait.   
  
Monica is glad when he settles down, not liking how volatile he had gotten at the thought of sleeping. "He needs to sleep, Boromir. I know that he wants to see her, but the longer he is awake, the worse this is going to get." She keeps working on the pressure points along the side and back of his head, wishing she could do more.   
  
Lothiriel leans over and takes his hand from Boromir, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Faramir, I am sure that Eomer has talked to her and told her. We do not know how far she got before he was able to catch up with her. Sleeping now would do you some good, and by the time you woke she would be back. Please, it hurts me and your brother to see you in such pain and be unable to do anything for you. You have told us what you feel, we can tell her when she arrives. She will understand and when you wake she will be here. Please, please drink." Her eyes implore him to listen to her reasoning.   
  
Boromir sighs as Faramir shakes his head at what Lothiriel says. No. Of course even that would not make him change his mind. He does have to smile though. "You are quite stubborn, little brother. No wonder you did not give up on Father when he gave up on you." He rubs his hand against his brother's arm, then looks at Monica. He gives her another smile, trying to thank her for what she was doing.

* * *

Gandalf smiles and nods. "You nearly ran your horse into Shadowfax. Good thing he is quick on his feet." He listens to her tale about Wormtongue and Saluman and sighs. "Aragorn should have let your Uncle destroy Grima when he had the chance." He shakes his head and then smiles. "Ah so you have already done something that will hold you dear to Faramir's heart. You have given him back his family." He rides up to Eomer, smiling at him as he bows his head. "Eomer King. I do believe I have caught something of yours. And I would like to see this surprise you are keeping in Edoras so let us be going."   
  
Eomer smiles as he sees his sister coming up. When she gets close enough he leans over and hugs her. "I told you not to do that again, Eowyn." He leans back and gives her a stern look, though his eyes betray how relieved he is that she was all right. "We must talk, Sister." He turns and looks at Gandalf. "The guards will take you back. I wish to speak with my sister on the return to Edoras." When the old wizard nods and leaves with the guards he turns back to Eowyn. "You two both run from your problems, Eowyn. I had to knock out your fiancé to keep him in Edoras. He truly believes you hate him. And he accepts it, Eowyn! I do not understand him! He accepts things that are not true." He sighs and shakes his head. "Come and fix it, Eowyn. You may be mad at him, as am I, but you should let him explain and then you may make him beg for your forgiveness, Sister." He smiles at her. "We men will do anything for the woman we, Love. Especially if that woman is angry with them."  
  
Eowyn watches as Gandalf takes off and then listens silently to her brother, not looking at him until the end. "I don't hate him, Eomer. I love him, I always have. It is just he frustrates me so much. But do not worry, I am going to go talk to him. I had a nice talk with Gandalf. He did not even know about Boromir, but the tales have reached the Shire about him." She looks ahead, then gets a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Come on, Brother Dear. Since are on the same level, then let us see who can make it back first."   
  
Eomer smiles at his sister, giving her a cocky look. "You think your horse can beat mine, Eowyn? You forget, mine is a Rohirrim horse. Yours is from Gondor." Though he did not know that her horse was descended from some of the great war horses that had been gifted to Gondor from Rohan a long time ago, as was Faramir's. So when she just laughs and starts off he shakes his head and urges his horse to race after hers.   
  
Eowyn smirks, knowing how fast she could get Crystal to go, having had her at full tilt on the way out. So she prods her horse and leans forward, trying to concentrate on getting back. She had challenged him to the race only so that she could get back faster to Faramir. She had come a ways away from the safety of the walls of Endros, she needed to return to them not only for the safety but for Faramir. She had seen how stubborn he was and she envisioned him pacing the room her brother had him locked into fuming. She would go talk to him, and maybe if they talked instead of fought, then they would be able to get through this.   
  
She makes it through the gate first, unable to stop the smirk even though he was right behind her, she had still made it through first. She headed towards the stables, dismounting the moment she was through the doors and handing the reins to a stable hand. She turns as her brother enters, the smirk gone as she was back worrying about Faramir. "Where did you put him?

* * *

Faramir shakes his head. "No, Lothiriel. I must wait and tell her myself." He had his eyes closed again. But sleep wouldn't come. The pain was far too much to let that happen without help. But what Monica was doing was helping. So he was grateful for that. He feels Boromir take his free hand and he sighs. "I have to wait for her. I owe her that much and more."   
  
Gandalf steps into the room and sighs deeply. "You are a fool, Faramir of Gondor. And you, Boromir, should not let him stay awake." He comes forward, shaking his head and raising his hand. "No. Stay." He walks over and places his hand gently against Faramir's head. When the young man starts to protest he shakes his head. "Quiet, Young One. It will not hurt any to sleep." He uses his powers to bring Faramir to a state where the herbal tea could be administered. He turns to the healer and nods, watching as she gets Faramir to drink the tea. He then nods to the healer. "You may go. But I would ask that you find these herbs for me and mix them as I have indicated on the parchment." He hands the old healer a list, waits for her nod and then looks back at Faramir as the healer leaves the room. He sighs deeply, laying his hand against Faramir's forehead again as he notices him starting to fight the medicine. He closes his eyes and is silent for a moment before he opens his eyes and pulls his hand back. "He will rest now." He looks at Boromir, then reaches out and ruffles his hair. "And I see you have done what no other man, save myself, has been able to do. Survive death." He looks at the man fondly. True they had not gotten along before but he still cared about Boromir just as much as Faramir. "And you will have to tell me how it was you survived and came to be here. And you will have to send a letter to Merry and Pippin, as well as Frodo and Sam. The rumors of your survival has reached the Shire."   
  
Eomer shakes his head, handing the reigns for his horse to a stable-hand. "You did not inform me she was a descendent of Grandfather's gift horses to Gondor." He shakes his head again, then sees her frown. "Come. I will show you. He is most likely trying to escape his room as we speak. He did not seem to wish to go. Hence why I had to knock him senseless." He hears her gasp and sighs, shaking his head as they walk into the Golden Hall and towards Faramir's room. "No no. He is fine. It was not hard. Just enough to keep him from hurting my men." He stops outside the door and opens it for her.   
  
Monica notices the smile and blushes slightly, looking down and doing as she is told to, lifting him when needed till he finally is resting. She doesn't stop what she is doing though, wanting to keep helping him until he is fully asleep.   
  
Lothiriel looks up as Gandalf comes in and smiles. "He is being so stubborn, he refuses to sleep until she gets here." Her eyes go to the door when it is opened again and in walks Eowyn. "Thank be, you are finally here. Come, sit, he is almost asleep. So be quick about it, just tell him you understand and will be here, then he will stop fighting sleep." She gets up and moves away.   
  
Eowyn shrugs at her brother, smiling. "I didn't know that they were descendants, that is something only you would know." She rushes after him to the rooms, gasping when he mentions beating him. "You said you knocked him out, not beat him up!" She hurries into the room. The sight that greets her angers her actually. Because Monica had his head in her lap, her hands all over him, she is angered at the sight, but she doesn't realize it until she almost spouts out something from that anger. But she catches herself in time, nodding to Lothiriel and motioning to Monica. "Move." She says it a little clipped, so she smiles to lessen the harshness. "Please." She takes her place and leans down and kisses Faramir's forehead. "I am here, Darling. I am no longer mad. You sleep and we will talk when you awaken, okay?" She starts to rub the back of his neck, her hands heating up his skin as she does, smiling sweetly down at him.   
  
Boromir smiles when Eowyn comes in. "Yes. Thank the Valar you are here. Now he will rest." He looks over at Gandalf, smiling and nodding to him. "Thank you, Gandalf. I will tell you everything. But for now I wish to sit with my brother and make sure he will be fine." He nods as Gandalf says he would then leave them be, that he wanted to get something to eat and maybe a rest. He nods to Gandalf, thanking him before he leaves the room. Then he looks at Monica and smiles, thanking her again with his eyes.   
  
The moment Faramir hears Eowyn's voice he instantly relaxes. "Eowyn......" He sighs out her name, a soft smile on his lips. "I am sorry...Eowyn." She was helping with his pain, the warmth was working on the tense muscles. And that coupled with the herbs soon has him asleep. But not before he moves his hand from Boromir's and up to grip Eowyn's thigh lightly.   
  
Eomer walks into the room, sighing. He hadn't beat up Faramir. He'd simply knocked him out. He walks over and leans down to kiss Lothiriel gently. "Hello Darling. How is he?"   
  
Monica nods to Boromir and looks humbly at Eowyn. "Is there something else you need of me?" She needed to get back to her room and think about all this.   
  
Lothiriel gets up, linking her arm through his. "He will be okay. Come on, let's leave them alone." She nods to the group and leads her soon to be husband out of the room. "You and I have things to talk about on our own, do you not think?" She smiles softly up at him, rubbing his arm as they walk down the hall.   
  
Eowyn sighs when he holds her thigh, leaning down to kiss his forehead again. "Sleep, Faramir." She whips her head around when Monica speaks. "I think you have done enough." She doesn't know what possessed her to snap at the girl, she had been doing nothing wrong. And she instantly regrets it. It does finally dawn on her what it really was, it was that Monica had been holding Faramir. She had never felt this way when she would come in and see her holding onto Boromir. As she looks down at Faramir's face she realizes that she really did love him, more then she could ever love Boromir. She had never felt the like breaking Monica's hands when she would come in and find her tending to Boromir. No, but she had with Faramir. "I am sorry, Monica. No, there is nothing more needed. You may leave." She was rubbing his temples with her thumbs, watching his face, finally calm with no signs of pain pinching the corners of his eyes.   
  
Monica feels like Eowyn had slapped her and tears come to her eyes. She would have tried to take Faramir from her. Even though she says she is sorry, Monica speaks from the pain Eowyn's words caused her. "I would never try to take him, Lady Eowyn. He loves you and you love him. He isn't who I want, though with that one I have you to compete with." Her eyes go to Boromir, hurt and resolve both reflected in her eyes. Suddenly she realizes what she just said and she turns quickly, but keeps her head held high as she hurries from the room. She would not let them know just how emotional she was. It isn't until she is out of the room that she breaks into a run, rushing down the halls towards her rooms. Oh she would have to leave now! Especially after that speech.   
  
Eowyn looks up at Monica in shock, unable to speak at first and then she was gone. "What is she talking about?" she whispers, her eyes going to Boromir questioningly. "What does she mean she has to compete with..." But then it hits her. Maybe Boromir had told Monica something about how he felt, IF he felt something for her. And if so, just what was it?   
  
Faramir sighs softly when she tells him to sleep, having heard her but not really registered it since he was pretty much asleep now. He felt safe and cared for with Eowyn. With Eowyn he felt he could do anything. And her hands were working wonders to take away his pain. So he slips into a comfortable sleep, no longer feeling the pain.   
  
Boromir watches Monica, frowning when she speaks and then leaves the room. Had he just heard what he thought he did. That Monica felt more for him than just friendship. If so, why did that make him feel....strange. Happy. He looks at Eowyn when she speaks, frowning a little. No no. He was suppose to be with Eowyn. She was the type of woman he always wanted....wasn't she? So then why did he feel guilty when he thought of his feelings for Eowyn? And why was he no longer jealous of her relationship with his little brother. He was so confused it wasn't funny. Suddenly he gets an idea. He leans down and whispers to Faramir. "Forgive me, Brother." He then lifts his head and kisses Eowyn with as much passion as he can, testing to see if he felt the kind of love for her that he was starting to think he felt for Monica.   
  
Eowyn frowns when she hears him speaking to Faramir and she looks at him questioningly. She opens her mouth to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly leaves over and kisses her.   
  
Her body stiffens instantly, not even reacting as she thought she would had he ever kissed her. But she had just come to grips with whom she loved and Boromir kissing her only cemented it. She doesn't respond at all to his kiss and when he finally pulls back she is looking at him in shock. "I don't know what you think you are doing," she whispers harshly. "But I am going to pretend you did not do that." She hears Faramir moan and instantly she is moving her hands over the back of his head where they had become still when she was kissed. She frowns, leans down and kisses his forehead as if to get the impression of Boromir's lips off her. Then she looks up at him about ready to scold him when she sees something in his eyes. Something like she felt towards Crystal. There was tenderness but also friendship. For some reason she knew that he finally got it, got what she already knew but that kiss had sealed.   
  
She removes one hand from Faramir's head and reaches out to caress Boromir's cheek. "I love your brother, Boromir. You and I went through something traumatic. Something that will bond us for life. But not like that. We will always be special to the other person in one way, but not like that. You have to realize that now? Do you not?" Faramir shifts and she places her hand on his chest, starting in a circular motion, the motions leaving a trail of heat behind it. But she wasn't thinking of that, she was thinking of Boromir, her attention on him as well. "I do not know what you are thinking, but I will admit I have had my doubts since we were locked up together. Even after Faramir returned. But today, when I say Monica touching him, I wanted to break her hands off." She gives him a lopsided smile. "I have to admit that I never felt that need when I would come in and she was tending to you. That settled it for me. That and that kiss." She shakes her head. "I am sorry, Boromir, but I do not love you and I do not think you love me." She looks at him questioningly as she waits for his answer.   
  
When her hands stop the pain comes back, not as badly as before but it was still there so Faramir groans softly. He quiets as soon as her hands start working on him again. He shifts in his sleep a few minutes later, trying to get more comfortable, but stops when Eowyn puts her hand on his chest. He is soothed into a deeper sleep, one that will let him rest without anymore pain till he wakes up.   
  
Boromir pulls back from the kiss and frowns. Nothing. He had felt....nothing. Well it was nice but it didn't make him feel like he had when Monica had kissed him before while trying to comfort him. But then again, that hadn't been much of a kiss. He looks at Eowyn when she touches his cheek, nodding when she tells him she didn't love him. "No. I do not. Not like Faramir does. I may love you but more....a friend." He sighs deeply. "I do not know what to do, Eowyn. I am....a burden. And she is young. I am old enough to be her father. Yes I know. Age does not matter. My father and mother are proof. As are many others. But I do not....I....oh I just do not know what to do." He snorts and glares at his brother. "He picks a fine time to sleep. I could very much use his knowledge at this moment."   
  
She frowns at Boromir. He wasn't serious, was he? She realizes he was and she laughs, shaking her head. "Boromir, Faramir did not even tell me he was sick, do you really think he would know what to do in a situation like this? You need the advice of another woman." She pauses to see if he was going to object. When he doesn't she goes on. "First off you have to realize that you are not a burden, especially to her. She was asked at first to help out while I was sleeping, but then later when I was awake and caring for you, she made sure she was there all the times that I was not. And that she was not paying for, nor asking her to do it. It was totally volunteer on her part. Secondly, yes, you are older and yes, look at your folks. But rather then that, look at something that had a more pleasant ending, Aragorn King for one. He may be old, but Arawen is much older." She can't help the smile that creeps across her face. "Anyway, that isn't the point, the point is that age does not matter as you well know. You want to know what to do? Go to her, Boromir. As I had to come back to Faramir to assure him I still loved him, you need to go to her and tell her how you feel about her. It was obvious after that little outburst that she has feelings for you. Just be careful when you confront her, do not scare her off, remember she is indeed a child in many ways, at least in some emotional ones."   
  
She is happy when Faramir finally goes into a deep sleep and doesn't moan anymore. She had started to worry about him.   
  
Boromir looks down at his brother, sighing and shaking his head. "What if she....I mean what if there is nothing between us? I am getting too old to continue this." He looks up at Eowyn. "I will go to here.....but I do not know where her room is." He smiles slightly and shrugs when she laughs and tells him. Then he leans over and kisses his brother on the forehead  
Faramir shifts again, but this time onto his side with his head still on her lap. He shivers a bit, until she pulls the blanket up over them. He now had his arms wrapped around her leg, though he didn't really know it. He was just finally sleeping peacefully, his headache passing.   
  
Once he is gone she starts to sing softly to Faramir, the same tune she had sung to him before, the same one she knew calmed him when he was having a hard time sleeping. Granted it was a lullaby, but he definitely seemed to react in a good way to it. So she keeps working her hands across his chest and shoulders and y along his back, not wanting to lift him that much. 


	40. Love For A Handmaiden

Monica makes it to her room in short time, throwing herself on her bed and sobbing into her pillow. This was so stupid! She was so stupid! She couldn't believe what she had done! She had all but said she loved Boromir! She would never be able to live this down! How could she be so stupid?   
  
She rolls over onto her back, laying her arm across her eyes and taking a deep breath,. trying to get a hold of herself. No one could find her like this, not as if anyone would come to check on her, she laughs humorlessly at the thought.   
  
"Right, Monica! As if Lord Boromir is going to suddenly realize he loves you and run after you. Stuff like that only happens in stories, and you are all out of stories." She covers her other arm over her eyes, crying again. She had to get a hold of herself and decide what she was going to do. She really couldn't leave, if she did that would just make it clear that she was running and she refused to run. She wasn't a chicken. She could face him and pretend that nothing ever happened. "Yeah, sure, in what realm are you going to be able to do that, HANDMAIDEN!" She rolls onto her stomach and screams into her pillow, her agony coming out in that scream, an agony that came from the bottom of her soul. A scream that finished in a broken sob as she grabs the pillow and crams it hard against her face. She would rather suffocate then have them find her crying. She had to get it under control so that they never even thought about it.   
  
She sits up suddenly and wipes at her eyes. She had to get cleaned up. She couldn't look like this should they call her back. They would know what she had been doing. So she heads to a basin on her dresser and starts washing her face, the cool water refreshing against her pale skin. It was the only thing she had in common with everyone here, the paleness of her skin, everything else about her from her small frame to her dark hair screamed she was an outsider. Maybe that was why she so desperately needed to fit in somehow. But even in love she would not fit in and that upset her even more.   
  
She counts to 20 before she starts washing her face and then dealing with brushing her hair and getting everything back in place.   
  
Boromir limps down the hall, going as fast as he can, which wasn't very fast at all. Curse those falls! He would be able to walk now if he had not been sent over them. First thing he would do when he say Aragorn was punch him. He looks at the door, counting in his head as he tries to remember what Eowyn said. Finally he arrives at the door. He was in the servants section of the great hall now. He lifts his good hand and knocks, then he reaches up and scratches chin, waiting and feeling very very nervous.   
  
She finishes straightening up and brushing her hair and washing her face. She looked presentable again , that was if she needed to go anywhere. But in fact she didn't need to go to any extra effort as she didn't need to go anywhere any more. So she heads over to the window seat and sits, looking outside and over the grounds. It wasn't the best seat but it was nice.   
  
When there is a knock at her door she figures it was someone needing her help. For some reason she doesn't think for a moment it would be Boromir.. Instead she gets up and walks calmly over to the door and opens it. "Can I help you?" She blinks when she sees who it is and almost shuts the door in his face. But she stops, swallowing hard, she repeats her question. "I am sorry, Lord Boromir, is there anything I can help you with?" She hoped that she looked calm because she certainly didn't feel it.   
  
He drops his hand and looks at her. "Actually....there is. I wish to ask you for your opinion on something. May I come in?" He waits for her to say yes, getting worried when it takes her a little longer than he expected to say yes. But when she finally does he steps into her room, glancing around it before he looks back at her. "I...need to ask your advice on something that has me quite confused. You see, I have feelings for a woman but I do not know how to tell her. Will you help me?"   
  
She closes her eyes, a pained look crossing her face before she quickly turns away from him. "Sure," she says softly. She could handle this, she would make herself handle this. She looks at the window and walks over to it, then plastering a smile on her face that she hopes looks real she turns and smiles at him. "I do not know what it is that I can do for you. If you want to know how to tell her then it all depends on several things." Like if she is engaged to your brother, she says silently to herself.   
  
She leans back against the windowsill, sliding down it slightly till she was sitting on it, crossing her arms over her chest, the smile still there as best she could. "Like do you know if she might return the feelings? That makes it easier." Or do you mind you will break your brother's heart and mine in the process? But yet again she doesn't voice this, she just keeps the smile plastered on her face as she tries to help him. When he looked back on this he would not remember it as some bitter woman making jabs at the woman he loved. No, he would remember it was it was. A friend helping him out. At least that is what she hoped he would remember it like.   
  
He smiles slightly, watching her. "I believe she does. She has not come out and said so much but she has hinted towards it. Could that mean she does indeed love me? Or am I merely hearing what I wish to?" He could tell she wasn't catching on, but he couldn't help keeping this line of conversation going. Yes she had hinted that she had feelings for him, but he wanted to actually hear her say it.   
  
She turns and looks back out the window, unable to look at him any longer. Her voice is soft when she speaks, slightly pained. "If she is hinting at it, then maybe she is doing that to see how you react in return. To see if there is a spark in your eyes when she hints at her feelings." Unlike the shock that was there when I hinted, or the repulsion when I kissed you.   
  
She closes her eyes and takes a calming breath. It hurt, all these questions. she just couldn't keep asking him directly what he meant. "If she has hinted, Lord Boromir, then you may as well ask her right out. She ... she..." she shakes her head, thinking. "She could need you to come out with it to be able to be honest. Sometimes it is the men that have to let the women know because we can be a dense as them at times." She still didn't look at him, hoping he had gotten what he needed and would let her go.   
  
He moves over to a chair and then brings it over close to where she was sitting. He sits down, wincing a little. Then after a moment of silence he asks. "Then will you tell me if you love me or not? Because I believe I would like you to come to Gondor with me if you do. So that I will not have to be away from the woman I have come to love." He watches her, waiting, obviously very nervous. After all, she could have a thing about older men, and he must not look that handsome now. Not crippled as he was.   
  
She turns her head sharply when he first mentions the word love and watches his lips as he finishes his speech. She blinks at him a few times, trying to take it all in. She slowly licks her lips, then finally says something, though it comes out in a whisper. "Lord Boromir, do you not mean Lady Eowyn?" She was so confused and that was clear on her face. "I have seen the way that you look at her, you never look at me that way." She starts to chew on her bottom lip, not wanting to cry in front of him and make an even bigger fool of herself. But she had to know, she had to know about Lady Eowyn and the way he looked at her. It was a fair question.   
  
He smiles at her, shaking his head. "No. I mean you, Monica. Eowyn...I have discovered I do not love her. And she does not love me. We care for each other, but merely as friends. I will not lie to you. I kissed her, after you left. I did it merely to see if to kiss her would make me feel like your kiss did. It did not." He sighs, leaning back in his chair. "But now we come to my question. Why me? I am much older than you, and would just be a burden. So why do you love me?"   
  
She frowns, looking down. She didn't like the thought that he had kissed HER, at he had with her. But then he said he hadn't felt what he had when she had kissed him and she suddenly looks at him skeptically. "You didn't like the kiss. You told me no. You almost kicked me out of your room. If I hadn't grown a thick skin instantly I would have been in tears from that one kiss." She wasn't going to say any more but then he looks at her expectantly and she knows what it is that he wants. So she answers him.   
  
"I can not say why I love you. To me you are not old or a burden. And even if you were those things, the heart does not see them anyway. I do not see someone that can not do everything they want as fast as they want to, I see someone that is kind hearted and never asks for help even though he needs it. I first started to help you because I had to, because it was my job. But it wasn't long till I was making excuses to come and help, even though by then Lady Eowyn was here all the time." She shakes her head, not looking at him again but instead out the window. "I can not tell you why I love you, Boromir," she whispers softly. "I just know that I do. Even if it can come to nothing."   
  
He reaches out with his good hand and takes one of her hands in his, holding it lightly. "Monica....I said no because I thought that you were merely kissing me to make me feel better. And I was confused. When you kissed me I did not want it to end there. But you see, I believed I was in love with Eowyn, so I was confused. I kissed Eowyn to see if I was truly in love with her." He shakes his head. "I was not. I do not think I ever was." He watches her closely. "Will you not look at me?"   
  
There were tears in her eyes when she turns to look at him, but they were not tears from physical pain for there was no pain in her eyes but love, love and something else. "Boromir," she gasps. "I love you so much." Her grip on his hand tightens and she can feel herself breathing a little faster as she tries to calm herself down. "Boromir, I do not know what to do now. You ask about age. Age means nothing to me. But there is something that means a lot to so many." She looks at his hand in hers, tears she didn't realize she was crying falling to the back of his hand. "I am only a handmaiden, Lord Boromir. You and I are like day and night. It does not matter how much I love you, I can not have you, ever"   
  
He smiles at her. "Ah but you see, even though my father would very much disapprove of my marrying a servant, my mother did teach me to be kind to everyone and to follow my heart. Though Faramir is slightly better at following his heart than I. But what I am getting at is I do not see you as a handmaiden, Monica. I see you as a woman." He lifts her hand and kisses it. "Ah so you see, we both feel a problem. I feel I am too old to be your husband and you feel you are not of noble birth so cannot be my wife. But....I am willing to look past your age if you are willing to see past my lineage."   
  
She twists the hand he holds, cupping the side of his face with it as she looks at him now with nothing but love. The tears were flowing freely but she didn't care, she was too happy to care. He didn't mind that she was but a handmaiden. And he said he loved her. "I love you, Boromir," she says softly, having a hard time getting just those words out.   
  
He smiles at her, leaning his head into her hand. "Would you do me a favor?" He waits for her nod. "Would you kiss me again?" He sees her smile and when she does kiss him, this time he kisses her back, deeply. It takes him a moment but he does finally pull back. He smiles at her, nodding as if deciding something. "Yes. I definitely feel something more when you and I kiss." He smiles at her, reaching up to touch her cheek. "You do not need to worry about your standing in life. I love you. And you are far more...real than some Lady's in Gondor. And it is my right to choose who I wish to marry." He does frown though. "But...I do not wish to burden you. I know you say I am not a burden, but I feel I am."   
  
She nods when he asks her to do him a favor and smiles at what he asks. She gets off the windowsill and moves to stand by his chair, then leaning down she kisses him. When he starts kissing her back this time it takes her breath away. It just cements it for her, just how much she loved him. She could feel the kiss all the way to her toes, and when he pulls away she is shaky and she squats down in front of him, taking his hands and shaking her head. "Why do you feel you are a burden? What have I done to make you feel like it bothers me to care for you? Because whatever it is, I will stop it since I honestly do not feel doing anything for you is a burden. It is never a burden to care for the one that you love. What if it were reversed? Would I be a burden to you?" She had stopped crying now but her eyes were still shiny as she pleaded with him to see what she meant.   
  
He shakes his head. "No. I would care for you with my last breath if I had to. No...I just....I have always been the stronger one, Monica. When I was a child and mother died, I took care of Faramir. I protected him. I was his father, his brother, his best friend. And now I cannot even make him live long enough to see his own son become a man." He sighs. "No. You do not make me feel a burden. I myself cause me to feel that way. I feel useless. You are the only one who does not make me feel like a burden. But that does not mean I am not one. You are young. Are you sure you want your life to be constantly attending to me?" His eyes betrayed him. He wanted her to say she did. He wanted to hear her say she would want nothing more than to love him and look after him. Like he would say to her, if their positions were reversed.   
  
She nods, smiling at him as she takes his head in her hands. "Look at me Boromir. Look into my eyes. Can you not see how much I love you? Can you not see how I want nothing more then to be with you? You will never be a burden to me. You were not a burden when I first met you and less of one as I fell in love with you. I want nothing more then to spend my life with you. I know, we haven't known each other long, but time does not mean anything when one falls in love. The heart is the only thing that means something. And my heart is crying out for you. Can you not here it, Boromir?" She takes his hand and puts it on her chest over her heart.   
  
He smiles slightly at her. "Yes I can. I do not understand how but it sounds like mine for you." He leans back in his chair, taking her hand and pulling her up to stand. Then he stands as well. "Then perhaps you would like to take a walk with me. And we can begin to know each other. If that is your wish."   
  
She frowns slightly. "Are you sure you are up for a walk, Boromir? We could just go outside to the courtyard and sit there and talk." She stands in close to him, their bodies touching in an intimate way as she leans slightly against his side, smiling up at him. She couldn't believe this, it had to be a dream. Not in all this world would she think that this could happen. "I was going to leave," she whispers, looking up at him through her lashes shyly.   
  
He smiles at her. "Perhaps you are right. A walk to the gardens and a bench there would perhaps be better for me at the moment." He looks down at her when she speaks of leaving and frowns. "I do not with you to run from your duties here because of me. But I was hoping I could ask you to accompany me back to Gondor, when I leave with my brother. Then you may decide which you prefer to live in. Gondor or Rohan. For I meant what I said to Lady Eowyn. I do not wish to be a steward and I can no longer be a soldier. I wish to have a family and live in peace. Be it in Rohan or Gondor it does not matter."   
  
She nods, holding her hand out to him as she stands up. "Come, Boromir, let us go talk. You need to see more of the sun, as I probably do." She laces her fingers with his when he takes her hand and starts walking from the room. "What would you like to know about me, Boromir?"   
  
He limps along beside her, holding her hand with his good one. "Everything. Such as if you have any parents or other family, or just anything you wish to tell me." He stops as they reach the door to the outside and opens it for her, having to let go of her hand to do it. He follows her out of the building and then to the garden. When they find the bench that was slightly secluded, he knew where it was since Eowyn took him there before, he sits down and smiles when she sits beside him. "And I would like to know if you will travel to Gondor with me."   
  
She pulls her legs up under her after sitting on the bench, then takes a hold of his good hand and places it in her lap, her other hand covering it to gently rub her thumb across the back of it. "Well, not many know this, in fact very few do," she looks around as if she didn't want anyone to hear, then back at him, "but I am not from Rohan. So yes, I will travel with you to Gondor. I am not leaving my hometown, just my home. I have worked for Eowyn for several years. Even helping Eomer at times, like when he was sick I would tend to him when Eowyn would finally get some sleep. They both care a lot about each other, I suppose because they are all they have had for awhile. " She smiles at him then looks out over the garden. "Um, well, there really isn't a lot to say about me. I have no brothers or sister, and I am not going to say how old I am until you get over the age thing." She tilts her head to the side and smiles at him, winking. "Of course you probably can guess, but I still won't say anything until I know that you are not going to panic attack from it."   
  
He smiles at her. "I am assuming you are close to Eowyn's age. If not slightly younger." He liked the way she was holding his hand. It was soothing, just that little gesture. "I figured you were not from Rohan. Well at least Edoras anyways. Your accent is different. Not by much but slightly. Are you from a village nearby then?"   
  
Nearby? Not really. But she couldn't tell him where she was from, she couldn't tell him the truth of the matter or he would change his mind about loving her and her life would be in danger. "No," she shakes her head, smiling sideways up at home. "No, I used to live quite a ways away." She needed to change the subject before he got suspicious over the whole thing. "How did you like living in Gondor all your life?"   
  
He smiles and nods. "Yes. I love Gondor. Minas Tirith was my home, as would be expected since my father was the Steward. You will have to decide for yourself. As it is much different than Edoras. Minas Tirith is built out of the side of a mountain. All stone. But it is beautiful when the sun shines on it. And the view from the royal garden is quite lovely. I will have to show it to you. I will show you where Faramir and I used to play when we were children."   
  
She smiles excitedly up at him. "Oh Boromir, that would be great!" She gives his hand a squeeze. "I would love to see where you two played as children." She motions around the gardens. "From the time I was 13 I have had this to play in. I was lucky and was taken in by the King as soon as I wandered into the village. I was not made a servant either, but instead he paid me for what I did. I still have the first that I ever made. I have it hidden in a special place. Someday I am going to do something special with it, I just do not know what yet." She looks out over the gardens, frowning slightly. "I hope someone will work in the gardens when I am gone. Oh don't get me wrong, I have not been the only one working out here, there is far too much to do, but I have helped as has Lady Eowyn, we would help the gardener because we wanted to." She sighs, shaking her head. "But he did not make it back from Gondor, so it was going to be up to Lady Eowyn and me. Now they are just going to have to find someone to help her."   
  
"I am sure that they will find someone." He shifts around and winces slightly, trying to hide that he was starting to hurt a little as he did not want her to move off his lap.   
  
Seeing the wince, she tries to get up. "Boromir! I am hurting you! You have to promise me that you will tell me when I do that." But he still won't let her up and she looks at him, the smile gone, worry etched across her face.   
  
He smiles at her, amused and touched that she would care so much for him. He leans in and kisses her softly. "I will only promise as long as you promise me something as well?" He waits for her now. "I wish for you to promise that even if I do snap at you, you will not take it personally. And you will remember that I do not mean it. It would be purely because of frustration and I do have a temper, as my brother would warn you about if he could." He keeps his arm around her. "Stay there. You are not hurting me. As I was saying, I wish never to hurt you, and I do love you so remember that when I upset you for whatever reason that I will in the future."   
  
She pushes the hair from his forehead, tucking it behind his ear, first on one side and then on the other before relenting and snuggling against him in his lap, nodding when he asks for a promise. "Do you really think that you will snap at me?" She caresses his cheek. "But just in case, just incase you act like a male," she smiles at him mischievously, "and how they sometimes put their foot in their mouths, I will remember this afternoon and I will remember the promise you asked of me. And I will try not to forget that you love me. And when I ask so much of you that you are frustrated and on the verge of snapping at me, remember, I only do what I do because I love you, and for no other reason."   
  
He smiles at her, nodding. "It is settled then. I shall try not to snap at you, or put my foot in my mouth, which as my dear little brother will tell you, I sometimes tend to do, and then you will remember when I do, that I love you and do not mean it." He nods and then leans in to kiss her gently. Like his brother, he did not see shame in showing affection to the woman he loved. His father had not shown shame to that when his mother was alive. It was after she had died that he changed. But then again, after his wife died, Denethor never remarried or courted any other woman. So no chance to show if he had truly changed or not.   
  
Pulling back from the kiss he smiles at her. "Now you must do one more thing for me." When asked what, he is about to say it when they are interrupted by a servant from the kitchen. The shock is evident on the man's face, then the obvious embarrassment and then scorn towards Monica. After all, she was merely a servant, she should not have been sitting on a Lord's lap, unless she was offering him her body. But if that were the case she would no longer be a servant in Edoras, as the city did not condone that type of behavior in its walls. That was what the inns outside of town were for. Boromir sees all this and instantly knows what the man is thinking. He bristles, a dark look coming over his features. He asks the man what he wanted, in a not to kind voice. The man nods and informs them dinner would be served soon, then with a glare at Monica and quick shake of his head he turns and leaves. And if Boromir was at full health, and if Monica wasn't on his lap, he would have been off that bench and after the man in a second to knock some sense into him and to defend his love's honor. He almost does do just that as well but the sad look on Monica's face, the hurt there stops him. He reaches up with his good hand and smiles at her. "Do not worry, Love. I do not think of you in that way. If I were but a bit stronger and faster on my feet, I would run and pummel sense into him with my one good fist." He leans in to kiss her. "I wish to ask you something. For I am far less patient than my brother is. You may ask him as well when we see him at dinner. For he will confirm it that I do jump into things without thinking."   
  
When they are interrupted by the servant she tries to slip off his lap but he still had a good hold on her and she tries not to look at the man, but she couldn't help it. He was staring at her with the most hateful looks that she had ever had directed at her. She turns her face from him looking off over Boromir's shoulder, obviously hurt from the way the man had been staring at her. She knew him, he worked with housekeeping and he often would scold her before when she hadn't done things he thought she should, especially when she had been taking care of Boromir and he had felt she was spending too much time just sitting in the room while the man slept when she should have been getting her own duties done. She knew that the instant he was back in the house the whole staff would know what she had been doing. But when he told the tale it would be far worse. She wouldn't be surprised if from his telling she was sitting out here naked on his lap. Thankfully Boromir had asked her to go with him and Faramir to Gondor and they left tomorrow. She would only have to deal with the whispering for one evening and then she would be gone from here for good.   
  
When he takes her chin and lifts it, she turns sad eyes to his face, eyes that showed the pain the man had caused her. She gives him a lopsided smile when he says that about being faster and stronger and then kisses her. She sighs when their lips part and then hugs him gently. Pulling back she looks at him questioningly. "You have something you want to ask me? What do you want to ask me, Boromir?" She caresses his cheek and smiles. "Anything I know I will tell you. And you know I do not have anything but a necklace from my mother." She laughs but there is no humor in it. "I am sure that when I pack tonight to leave with you in the morning that everything I own will fit into one bag, so you need not worry about me taking too much with us." She lays her head on his shoulder, her lips brushing his neck in a kiss. "They won't be able to look at me like that after tomorrow, so I can handle it one more day." She kisses his neck again. "We need to get you back to the castle and to your dinner. Then I will meet you in your room after to make sure you have everything you need for the night." She had her arms loosely around him, her small body curled up against him. He made her feel so tiny sometimes, as if all he had to do was pick her up and drop her and she would shatter into a million pieces. But then his arms went around her and she knew she was safe. "But first, tell me what you wish to ask me, Dear." She grins, liking the way that sounded, even though it had come out a little hesitantly, as if she was afraid to say it out loud.   
  
He smiles at her, holding her close. "They will not look at you like that again unless they wish to have my fist, and my brother's, connect with their mouths. The men anyways, the women will just get a good talking to." He turns his head and kisses her forehead gently. "For one you will be having dinner with us. It is only fair. I do not see you as a handmaiden anymore, Monica. I'd much rather have you by my side as an equal then under my foot like a servant. And if it is in my power, you will have the loveliest clothing money can buy. I do have quite a bit of it. I never did have to spend my pay on anyone but Faramir and Father. And that was only around their birthdays and holidays. And being Gondor's General-Captain does pay quite a bit. But this is not what I meant to bore you with." He smiles at her, kissing her forehead again. "As I was saying, I do not like to wait, and we do not know how much longer any of us have left," This was harder than he thought. But it was something he wanted. Badly. A wife and family. "and I wish to start a family right away, so I have been thinking....would you marry me when we return to Gondor?" He smiles, watching her, and at her shocked look he grins more. "I did tell you did I not that I rush into these things? Not so much marriage but that is merely because I wish to have a family of my own."   
  
When he asks her she leans back and looks at him stunned. Then she starts to shake her head. "Please, no, Boromir. This, being out here with you and all, is bad enough. Please, could you just wait until we leave Rohan before you start treating me like an equal, or till we leaves the city at least." She lifts her head and look at him as if she was trying to see if he was real or not, her lower lip trembles and she has to take a steadying breath. "Married? Really married?" She takes another shaky breath and licks her lips. She takes his hand and puts it over her heart. "Do you feel that?" She gives him a lopsided smile. "It is beating for you. I meant it when I said that I love you, Boromir. And since you seem to love me too, then yes, I will marry you, Boromir."   
  
He frowns slightly. "Why? You will be my wife. I wish for people to start seeing you as my wife. I wish to announce it tonight at dinner." He smiles a little. "But if it is your wish to wait, then I shall wait. But perhaps I could convince you to join me for dinner. This is not a special occasion so I believe I could probably get my dinner brought to my room."   
  
She sighs softly. "You can tell them tonight, but I just do not want to go to dinner with you. I can stay in my room and not do anything, if that is what you wish. But I can not have the same people I normally work with serving me dinner or I will get worse looks then the one that I just got was. So it isn't a matter of not wanting to be there with you, it is a matter that I really don't want them spitting in my food. They look on me as a lower life anyways because I am not from here, I don't even look like I should be, and that puts me on the outside." But the time she was done she was looking down at his lap, unable to meet his eyes.   
  
He lifts her chin with his good hand, which meant he was no longer holding her. "Then for tonight, I will not say anything. But would it be alright then if I come to your room after dinner? To say goodnight? Or would you like to meet me in my room?"   
  
She leans in and kisses him softly, smiling tenderly at him. "You mentioned eating in your room. If you do that, then I will join you there. I will just take my dinner from the kitchen and meet you in your room.... That is if you want me to.   
  
He smiles. "Then I shall eat in my room. With you. And tomorrow we shall leave here together and when we return, you will be a Lady." He grins more. "And by that time I will hopefully have use of my arm so that if anyone looks at you the wrong way I will set them straight. For I will not allow people to think badly of my wife." He leans in and kisses her softly.   
  
She leans in and returns his kiss, wrapping her arms loosely around hie neck. "Mmmm yea, well I do not see any problem except from the people that knew me when I was a handmaiden." She shakes her head slightly. "What am I supposed to do now? All I have ever done is this." She lays her head back on his shoulder. "But I get the feeling being your wife is going to be more then I ever need to fill my day." She grins against his neck, kissing it softly. "And I think I heard you said 'family and kids'.?"   
  
He smiles and nods, his good arm around her waist. "Yes. Lots of children. And you will be a Lady. I am sure there will be plenty of things for you to do. Like socializing with Eowyn and whatever it is female nobles do." He leans his head against hers, then sighs. "I honestly did not think I would find a wife so quickly. Though I do not regret it." He moves his head to look at her and grins. "Shall we go to dinner now?"   
  
She moves out of his lap and stands holding her hand out to him. "If you want people to look at me that way, then we will have to live in Gondor, because they will not look at me that way here." She takes his hand and starts to walk back with him, leaning slightly towards him, her thumb rubbing against the back of his hand as they walk. "I did not think that I would get married either, Boromir. So you are not the only one shocked."   
  
He smiles. "Ah but it is all good. And the people of Gondor will love you I am sure. Though some of the women might be a little cold. But that is what happens when the man they want gets married to someone other than them." He knew there were a few women that would be jealous. He had not said it out of egoism or whatnot. He truly knew there would be some that looked at Monica and wondered why her. And if they asked he would simply say, because she was the one he wished to marry. And if they didn't like it, they could all go to hell. He didn't care what people thought of him, he never had. Walking into the building he lets Monica go so she could go get her dinner, then he formally apologizes to the three sitting at the table, saying he would much rather take his dinner in his room. Then he smiles and heads off to his room, smiling as he sees Monica was already arriving with their food, she must have been able to get his plate from something. "Ah, Precious. That looks very good." He opens the door to his room for her and lets her go in first before he follows her. "Did anyone give you any trouble?" He asks as he sits down at the table in the room, wincing a little.   
  
She leaves him and heads to the kitchens. Once there she looks around and finds only the one cook, a very fat old lady who had raised her since she had shown up at the city all alone. She was the reason Monica was working here. She runs over to her and hugs her tight. "Oh Ma, I have so much to tell you!" She knew the old lady wasn't her mother, it was a title she had given her because she had treated her all these years like her child. In fact the old lady was married and had a daughter, but her own daughter hardly saw her as she worked in another village.   
  
"Get your hands off me, child." She pushes Monica away playfully, putting on a frown for good measure. "I am trying to get these meals out there and you have not come to eat yours. You know you are suppose to eat and then go help those that need it. I am sure that Lord Boromir will need help." She looks at her knowingly, as she had seen the way Monica doted on that man. "Now sit, sit, then you can tell me what has you all cheery."   
  
She shakes her head but drops her arms. "Ma, I have something exciting to tell you." She chews her bottom lip, not wanting to say but bubbling to. If Theresa didn't understand, if she shunned her like the other servant had, she would be heart broken.   
  
She turns and sees the indecision on the child's face and stops. She had heard a rumor that Monica was seen sitting in Lord Boromir's lap in the gardens but she had hoped it wasn't true. She could get fired if she was caught but the Lord and Lady. She wipes her hands on her apron and faces her. "Tell me, Pumpkin."   
  
Monica takes a deep breath, and gives her a halfhearted smile, now afraid to tell her. "I am going to be married, Ma." The look on the old woman's face makes her hurry on. "Lord Boromir asked me, just now. He asked me to go with him to Gondor tomorrow and marry him."   
  
Theresa tries to hold her tears back but couldn't. So she brings the girl close to her and hugs her tight. "Oh you little thing, I am so happy for you. I knew you would make it someday. You will have a good life in Gondor I am sure. " She leans back and kisses Monica. "I know how much you love him, you could not hide that from me. I just hope he realizes how precious you are."   
  
"Oh Ma! He knows, do not worry. But please, if anyone says something bad, know it isn't true. I am not doing anything back," Monica pleads with her, her eyes panicked when she thinks of what might be said about her.   
  
"Sweetie, I know that. Do not worry, I have a thick skin." She hugs her again and then motions to the table. "Sit now, have your dinner."   
  
She shakes her head. "No, I came to get my dinner and Lord Boromir's. He wants us to eat together. He wanted me to eat with the rest." She laughs, shaking her head again. "But you know as well as I that I dare not do that. But I will eat with him in his room."   
  
Theresa was already getting the plates ready on the tray before Monica finished and soon is handing it to her. "Be careful, Pumpkin. There are those that wish to hurt you here. We have been able to fight them till now, but this throws things into a whole other arena. Please, be careful."   
  
Monica takes the tray and leans over, kissing her adopted mother's cheek. "I will be careful, I promise. One night, I can make it one night, then we will be gone and I will be safe." She kisses her again and smiles as the old woman slips something special on the tray, then with a nod she is gone.   
  
She heads back to Boromir's room thinking about it all, knowing that Theresa was right. There were some that didn't like her because they didn't know where she came from. She had not even told Theresa, because she had said she didn't want to know, just incase. But for some reason she felt that Theresa did know. Knew more then she was telling at least.   
  
She smiles when she sees Boromir at his room, and she shakes her head and she walks into it. "No, I had no problems. The cook is a good friend of mine and luckily she was the only one there." She sets the things on the table, frowning at his wince. "She added some tea and some herbs." She picks up the package that Theresa had slipped onto the tray. They had calming effects and would help his aches. She mixes them in with the tea and gives him a cup. "There you go, that will help a little." Then she takes a seat, feeling very very strange sitting across from him like this. 


	41. Sleep of The Innocent?

Faramir starts to mumble slightly in his sleep, not really making any sense but it would seem quite funny to anyone near him who heard. After a few moments he goes quiet again, then he snuggles his head against her lap and sighs out her name.   
  
She smiles down at him and is tempted to lay down with him and cuddle. But she didn't want to stop massaging his head, neck and shoulders incase that was what was keeping him asleep. "I am here, Faramir. Just sleep. I am not going anywhere until you wake up, I promise." And not after you wake up either. Because it looks like I am going to have to be the stubborn one in this and just kick your butt in the right direction.   
  
He sighs and slowly opens his eyes. He was still tired but at least the pain was down to a dull ache. Though there was a knot in his neck. He turns over and looks up, smiling as he sees Eowyn's face above him. "Hello.....when did you arrive?" He frowns slightly, looking around. "How long have I been asleep?" He frowns even more. "They tried to put me to sleep didn't they?" That would explain why he was still so tired.   
  
She sighs and shakes her head sadly as she looks down at him. "Faramir! You have only been asleep a few minutes and you need to go back to sleep." She pushes him back down again and then kisses his forehead before lightly rubbing her thumbs across his temples. "And, they didn't try to put you asleep they suceeded and with my assistance. You are in pain and you need to sleep for now." She once more leans down and kisses him, though this time lightly on his lips. "I would lay with you and hold you, but we can not do that right now as it wouldn't allow me room to try to help you." She shakes her head. "Sleep, and when you have gotten more sleep, then we will talk. Okay?"   
  
He frowns and shakes his head, blinking again and again to keep from falling asleep. "No...I wish to speak now....I do not hate you, Eowyn." He yawns, then continues. "I wished only to keep you from any pain. I am sorry. I should...." He yawns again, reaching up to rub his eyes. "I should have told you."   
  
She sighs and moves around in the bed, laying down next to him and pulling him into her arms, brining his head to her chest and laying it there. "Rest, Faramir," she says with a sigh. "Yes, you should have told me, because not telling me caused me more pain then telling me would have or will. I forgive you, for now." She grins, resting her cheek on the top of his head, her arms wrapped around hi shoulders. I do not hate you now, but if you do not get some sleep I will come close to it." She could never hate him, it was an empty threat, but she had to say something, he needed to rest, and he was fighting it again, which wasn't helping.   
  
He sighs and goes willingly into her arms, wrapping his own around her waist. "I will sleep. But you must promise not to hate me when I awake. And you must promise.....well I can not think of anything at the moment. Just not to hate me." He yawns again, closing his eyes.   
  
She kisses softly his forehead, rubbing her cheek lightly against it while her hands move slowly over his back. "I promise," she whispers. "I do not hate you, Faramir. Now please, please sleep for me. For Gandalf and Boromir. None of us hate you and all will be here when you wake up, in my arms, safe and sound."   
  
He sighs and nods. "Yes. Good. As long as you do not......" He yawns. "hate me." He says the last part quietly, resting his head more against her. In no time at all he is back asleep again.   
  
She smiles at him, shaking her head sadly. "I will not hate you, my dear Faramir." She kisses the top of his head again and holds him tight. "PLEASE, Faramir, PLEASE will you please go to sleep?" She sighs, wishing he would finally fall asleep. She didn't like that he wasn't getting back to sleep, he needed his sleep, staying up like this wasn't helping him any.   
  
He mumbles a quiet no but it is obvious he was finally asleep. He felt better, knowing she didn't hate him. He doesn't hear the knock on the door to his room or feel her make herself look more presentable. When she lets him go he mumbles something about her and then snorts and rolls onto his side. He would not wake up this time.   
  
Beregond had been worried about Lord Faramir for a while now. And the fact the pain herbs did not work to dull the pain or even take it away made him feel useless and guilty. He was suppost to be helping, Faramir, guarding him, keeping him safe. Yet he couldn't even help him with his sickness. He had seen Eowyn go into the room, having been stationed outside Faramir's door, as he usually was when it was the day. After all, he was pretty much appointed as Faramir's bodyguard. Though he knew Faramir could take care of himself. So when the visitors had begun to leave he had just watched, staying quiet. When he knows it is just Eowyn in the room with Faramir he waits a little longer before he knocks on the door. He waits for her to say he could enter, then he opens the door and looks in. "I wish to enquire how he is doing? Were you able to help him sleep, m'lady?"   
  
When she hears the knock she moves to sit up again, moving Faramir's head back into her lap before calling for them to enter. She is met with the worried look of Beregond and she inwardly curses herself. She had seen his worried look when she had arrived but hadn't thought to tell him what was going on. "Oh Beregond! I am so sorry. I should have had them tell you as they left." She looks down at his sleeping face, brushing the hair from his forehead. "He is finally sleeping and does not seem to be in any pain." She leans down   
  
Beregond walks into the room and closes the door. "He is getting....worse. Lady Eowyn...I do not know what he has told you, but the healers have told me there is a way he could live without this pain." He frowns, feeling guilty. "I should not be telling you this but he refuses to speak of it with anyone. I think he is afraid it may turn him to a Nazgul."   
  
She nods, looking down at his sleeping head, the look on his face was peaceful as if none of what had happened before had indeed happened. "I have just learned of this, Beregond. When he wakes I am going to have a serious talk with him. I am going to get him to go through the last treatment."   
  
"I have tried but he will not listen to me. I told him he could fight the evil. He fought the pull of the one ring. Not many men could. I do believe....only Lord Faramir and King Elessar could really fight the urge. Even Lord Boromir fell to the ring's power." Beregond sighs and shakes his head. "Please do talk with him. He needs to do this. Gondor would not do well to lose their Steward so soon. Even with Lord Boromir coming back."   
  
She sighs, looking down at Faramir and brushing the hair from his forehead. "I will talk to him, Beregond and should I need a little help, would you like to be there?" She looks up at him questioningly. She knew how close the two had gotten, Beregond was never far from Faramir now, he dotted on him like a son and the worry was clear in his face. She smiles softly at him. "He may listen to you this time."   
  
Beregond thinks about it a moment, then nods. "Yes. I think I would very much like to be here when you talk with him. As would Gandalf. I heard him mumbling something about Faramir being a fool as he passed me on his way to his chambers." He looks down at Faramir again. "I should perhaps tell you something else. Perhaps you may speak to him about it as well. I have noticed he does not sleep. Well he does, but if he is in his study working on something the King gives him to do, such as the rebuilding of Osgiliath, he will forego sleep. I have found him many mornings when I report for duty, in his study, with many cups of tea or wine around him, and candles burned down to their holders. I worry for him. As does my wife." He smiles and shakes his head. "If not for the amount of food she packs for me, the Lord would not eat as well. I heard he did this also in Ithilien. It's a wonder he can live on so little. I wish to mention it to Lord Boromir. He would know more of Lord Faramir's strange behavior."   
  
Faramir could hear them talking, but he heard it rather in a dream and it makes him frown as thoughts of his Rangers are brought back to him, in dreams, and eventually that fatal attempt at retaking Osgiliath. Why had he let his father's words drive him to do something so desperate. He was the lone survivor of that whole mess. And although he never let on it made him all the more guilty, which in turn fueled his nightmares of the event, causing images of the angry families of his Rangers, and the angry faces of his Rangers as well. He stiffens and whimpers in his sleep. He had not meant for them to die. He was just following his father's orders.   
  
She frowns when he starts to moan, motioning to Beregond to help her lift him more. With his help she gets it so that Faramir is leaning up against her chest. She wraps her arms around his middle from behind and starts to rubs his chest and sides slowly, in a large circular motion, working to smaller circles. When he seems to be breathing better and lays her forehead on his shoulder. "I do not know why he pushes himself so." She looks up at Beregond. "But those habits have to stop. I will have to speed the wedding up or just come to Gondor when you return. Then I can keep an eye on him." She was determined he would work himself into an early grave over a dead father and leave a very alive wife behind. "I think he does so because he feels it is the only way to take him mind off the war and his last battle. And I think he does it because he feels an obligation to help the families of his Rangers who died." Beregond walks over and sits on the bed, looking at the man who was still the Captain of the Ithilien Rangers, as he refused to let Aragorn appoint someone else. "I believe he thinks he should have died with them. Or that he should have disobeyed his father and not tried to retake Osgiliath." He looks at Eowyn and speaks quietly. "When he sleeps and has his nightmares, I sometimes hear him speaking in his sleep. He always says he is sorry to someone. And when he awakes, he refuses to speak of his nightmares, or his Rangers. He changes the subject. And when King Elessar held a ceremony to remember his Rangers....well he refused to look at their families, he just apologized and kept his eyes to the ground." He sighs deeply. "For one so young he takes quite a lot of guilt unto himself. He was not meant to be born in our time I believe. Sadly however he was and he was bred to be one of the greatest soldiers Gondor had. A rival even to his own brother. So says many in Gondor." He shakes his head sadly. "Perhaps that is why the people love him so. If King Elessar had not returned and Denethor has still died, the people would have elected Faramir their King. They have great trust and love in him. And he loves them as well." He smiles and shakes his head. "Do you know what he and we the white guard does when he is given free time? He visits the children that were orphaned in the war. He and King Elessar have already completed construction of a home for anyone homeless." He shakes his head again. "A good man who wishes never to hurt others yet he constantly hurts himself. He will make you a good husband, Lady Eowyn. And I can see you are the perfect woman for him. He will need your strength." He reaches out and pats her hand. "May I ask you a question?" He waits for the nod. "Will you perhaps ask him to show you Ithilien sometime. It may help to ease the pain of his lost Rangers. Though not all are lost. Their ways are being passed on even as we speak. I myself am quite handy with a bow. Oh my apologies, M'Lady." He blushes and smiles sheepishly, noticing he had pretty much probably just bored her to tears with his words. "My wife continually tells me I must learn to speak less. For she says when I do, I speak for far too long."   
  
She shakes her head, smiling at him. "You aren't speaking too much. You are not boring me either. So don't worry." Then she nods, kissing the top of Faramir's head before rubbing her cheek on it. "And we will both have to talk to him about this, I can see. But I can see now that I will have to go with him when he leaves. I can not trust him to not work himself to death, I can see from what you are saying that it is something that can't be avoided. I can't have him working himself into an early grave and it seems that he will listen to me, so maybe if I am there, he won't spend those nights burning the candle all the way to the hilt."   
  
Beregond smiles at Eowyn, nodding. "If you do come back, I think he would work less. But he is quite busy during the day with the king." He stands up. "If you do not mind I wish to look around Edoras a little. I had promised to find something to bring my wife and son if I had the time. And you seem to have everything under control here, Lady Eowyn. So I will take my leave."   
  
She shakes her head, smiling. "No, by all means, you go and have a look around. He has calmed down again and I think he will sleep now. Actually this is a lot more comfortable then it looks, so it isn't bothering me in the least." She rubs Faramir's chest, kissing the side of his head. "He isn't going to go anywhere, even if he woke he would be too weak as he hasn't rested long enough for the herbs to wear off."   
  
Beregond smiles at her and nods. "Then I will take my leave then. Send for me if you need me, please." He nods to Eowyn and then leaves the room, closing the door again behind him.   
  
Faramir was sleeping peacefully again, his head resting on Eowyn's shoulder with his face turned towards her neck. He can smell the soft perfume she uses and it makes him smile in his sleep, for he knew she was the one holding him and that meant he was safe.   
  
She smiles when she feels him snuggle against her, reaching up to caress his cheek softly. Then she lays her cheek on top of his head and closes her eyes. Maybe she should sleep a little while.   
  
He remains asleep, feeling very comfortable now. 


	42. Even Kings Have A Sense of Humor

Author's Notes: _As you can see, the story has gone on to be more then what it originally began as. At first it was JUST Eowyn and Faramir. Now it includes her brother as well as Boromir. We hope you enjoy all the new drama and fun, I know that we enjoyed writing it._;) 

* * *

Chapter42

  
  
Eomer smiles and walks with Lothiriel to his study. When they enter he gestures to the two chairs by the fireplace. "Sit. I will get us some wine and then we can talk." He goes over to the small cupboard in the room and opens it, pulling out two goblets and filling them with wine. He then walks over and hands one to Lothiriel before sitting in the chair beside hers. "Now, first, let me explain. I would not have taken such force with Faramir if he was acting sane."   
  
Lothiriel takes the wine from him and starts to sip on it, watching him take a seat again. "Yes, I can see how you would need to handle it in such a manner, but I do hope that you did not hurt him. Or you may have someone else on your trail for hurting the man she is to marry." She grins as she takes another sip of wine. "So yes, please, do explain." She wasn't upset with him, he seemed more worried about that then what he had done. But she could play along for a little while and have a little fun with him.   
  
"As I said, Lothiriel, I know my sister. She would eventually come to her senses and come back. And if Faramir had left, as he was planning to, then things just would have been made worse. And I am sure, Faramir would prefer for Eowyn to make him beg for her forgiveness, then to have her truely hate him for leaving her." He shrugs and sips his wine, silent for a moment before he looks at her. "And I am the King and he is just a Steward. He does have to listen to my orders." He smirks a little, that cocky look on his face again.   
  
She sips at the wine, raising a brow at his statement about being the kind and he has to do what he is told. "Does that mean that I have to kneel before you and do as I am dol?" She tries to keep the smile off of her face, though it is hard. "What would happen if I did not listen? Would you order me to be locked up?" She takes another sip of wine. " Maybe knocked out?" The corner of her mouth twitches, but that is the only outwardly sign that she is   
  
"But of course! You must always obey your king AND husband! Like all women." He bites his lip to keep the smile off his face. He was just joking with her. He would never ask her to bow to him. He would rather she fought and argued with him and stood her ground if she felt the need to, then to bow to him.   
  
She snorts and rolls her eyes, not very lady like but she wasn't thinking of that. She was thinking of him bowing to her. "I do NOT think that is about to happen. I may obey my husband as long as he doesn't have some weird sort of thing going on in his head about what his wife is supposed to do. And I may obey my King should he have a reasonable request. However, I can tell you now, I won't be acting like a blind woman and do whatever either of you tell me to do without question." She nods firmly, taking a longer drink of the wine as she watches him through fraced brow.   
  
He smiles, unable to help himself, then laughs. "Oh, Lothiriel. I would not ask you to bow to me, ever!" He leans over and kisses her cheek lightly. "Am I forgiven for harming your cousin?"   
  
She laughs, patting his cheek. "So I forgive you and you won't make me bow down to you ever? I don't know, I hadn't planned on doing that anyway." That statement alone showed how much she trusted and loved him. Where he any other King she wouldn't dare even joke like that with them. But it wasn't any other kind, it was Eomer, the man she knew she would love until the end of time.   
  
She gets up and moves to his chair, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his nec loosely, being careful not to loose her drink on them. "You do not have to ask me, Eomer Darling. It is not I that needs to forgive you, it is Eowyn. He is in her care now, I have my hands full with you to be messing with forgiving you for knocking him out. No no, I have to think one thing though." Her face goes serious as she looks at him. "Honey, with everything, the Masssc and everything... I wonder how I am going to handle a child. I mean, it will not be like one birth but 2 since you are but a child too." She has to bite the inside of her lip to make her keep from smiling as she tries to look at him with great seriousness.   
  
He wraps one arm around her waist, his other hand was holding onto his goblet of wine. When he hears what she says he gives her a hurt look, though his eyes betray him. "I am no child. I am a king!"   
  
She raises one brow slowly, looking him up and down. "Are you sure that you are a King? Because I know you can be a child at any given moment." She bites her lip, the laughter obvious on her face.   
  
He smirks at her. "Do not make me throw you in the dungeon, Lothiriel. Or put you under guard. I am no child. I am a king!" He sets his goblet down on the floor beside his chair. "I am older than you. Do not make me punish you, Lothiriel. Because I will."   
  
She looks at him in shock. "Oh no! Eomer is going to punish me!" She shakes her head, trying to look scared. "If I am not careful he will take me and put me in the dungeon!" SHe puts the back of her hand on her forehead and fakes being faint. But as if to just get a little jab at him, she purposefully opens one eye and looks at him through it as she takes a sip of her wine, grining.   
  
He sighs and smiles, shaking his head. "You did ask for it." He slips his hands under her over robe and starts to tickle her, grinning.   
  
She looks at him in shock at first and then starts to wiggle in his arms, giggling and holding her glass high so that she doesn't spill it. "EOMER! I am going to loose it!! Stop it right now and I mean it!!" She was trying to set down her glass without tipping it an way   
  
He grins and continues to tickle her, shaking his head. "You can not order your king to do something, Lothiriel, that is not until you are queen."   
  
"You are going to make me spill the wine, Eomer!" she wiggles in his lap, trying to get her glass set down. "You are going to be in so much trouble if you dump this wine on my dress!" She tries to look stern, but fails miserably, instead she starts laughing.   
  
He stops tickling her but keeps his hands where they are. "Then put the glass down, Darling. Then I shall punish you some more for calling your future husband and king a child."   
  
She doesn't know what possesses her, it was probably the smirk on his face or the twinkle in his eyes. Whatever it was, she knew she wouldn't upset him with her next actions so she smiles sweetly and pours her wine on top of his head. "Now you are not only a kid, but you are all wet too." She starts to laugh, unable to stop self.   
  
He looks at her, in shock. She had not just poured stick wine all over him, had she? Before he knows what he is doing he smirks and picks up his own goblet of wine. "And it is only fair my wife join me in my wet state." He snickers as she screams no, but he ignores her and pours the wine over her own head, smirking as he sets the goblet down again. "There. Now we both look ridiculous."   
  
She screams, "NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo" but it doesn't stop him and soon she is all wet too. She laughs, looking down at them and then leans in and licks his cheek. "Mmmm nice , this is a good batch." She grins mischievously, leaning in again to lick his other cheek. "Yes, very good." Then she leans in and licks his bottom lip, grinning and waiting, then licks his top lip, teasing him, till finally at his growl she kisses him.   
  
He keeps his arms around her, and when she licks his cheeks he makes a playful face. But when she licks his top lip he can do nothing more than growl at her. When she kisses him, he grins and returns her kiss passionately. When he pulls back a few moments later, he smiles at her, brushing a strand of her wet sticky hair off of her face with his hand. "Now explain to me how we shall be able to make it to our rooms without being seen by someone?"   
  
She shrugs, smiling. "I guess we will have to sneak to the closest room to get cleaned up. Hmmm" She looks up as she tries to picture the layout, the grins at him. "That would be my room. I don't think I have anything for you to wear but we could at least get the wine out of your hair and dry you off." She runs her fingers through his wet sticky hair, pushing it back from his face. "Think you can get to my room without being seen?"   
  
He smiles and shakes his head. "I highly doubt that. There is always one of my guards close at hand. But we could try." He gives her a playful look. "Are you not worried that to allow me into your room will cause me to try to make you my wife right now?" It wouldn't of course, he would be a perfect gentleman but still, he could tease her. "Or cause rumors to stir in the minds of the servants?"   
  
She rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head at him. "I do not think you will make me your wife. Not until you have a pastor bless it and take me to the room all in white, then you will lay me down on the bed, no sticky wine anywhere in sight." She smiles softly, leaning in to kiss him. "No, you won't try to make me your wife without all that. I trust you." She moves her lips to his ear and whispers, "Do you trust me?"   
  
He gives her a pained look. "A room in white? I have no room in white in Edoras. Just wood colors and greens." He starts to look panicked, though it was just an act. "You will still marry me will you not? Even if our wedding night is spent in my room here?" He smiles when she giggles and again asks him if he trusted her. "No! You will be the death of me! A purely pleasurable death I am sure, but still! You will change me till my men see me as a King who dotes on his Queen and does anything and everything she asks of him. Why look! You already have me completely in love with you. Dotting will not be far behind I am sure." He should have looked stern through that whole speech but instead he had a smile on his face and looked like he found the idea quite a nice one.   
  
She whispers in his ear if he still trusts her, then leans back and laughs, shaking her head. "Oh you will be doting on me, until you have a child and then I will never see you." She laughs, leaning in again to whisper in his ear again. "And I meant that I will be all in white, my wedding dress, Love. However, that is an idea. I could have you drape white material all over your bedroom, making a canapé over the bed." She laughs at his look. "Okay okay, brown it is." Wrinkling her nose at him she leans back in his arms. "Now are you going to take me to my room? Or are you going to chance trying to get to yours?"   
  
He smiles and stands up, placing her on her feet. "Come. Lead me to your room. If we are seen we may use the excuse we had an argument and wine was used to knock sense into each other."   
  
She raises her brows, shaking her head. "I rather have them think that we are both daft then have them think we are fighting. No no, if we do get caught we will just smile and act as if there is nothing wrong, ignoring the fact that we are rather sticky at the time." She takes his hand and leads him to the door, opening it a little ways to look out. "Okay," she whispers. "There isn't anyone there. Come on." She tugs on his hand and leads him out into the hall, being quiet as she rushes down it, heading for her room at the end. So far, so good.   
  
He follows after her, smiling as they reach her room. He waits for her to open the door, looking around and seeing a few servants and guards but none of them notice them, or at least act like they don't notice them. He shakes his head as he is pulled quickly into the room and then the door shut. "I think we were seen. But I do not think it matters. They are loyal and will not think anything bad of our state."   
  
She walks over to the basin and picking up the jug she fills it up. "If we want a bath, then we will have to call for someone to draw one. But I think that washing here will help. Come here." She motions him to come over. "Bend over the basin." She laughs and slaps his shoulder. "You said you trusted me. Come on." Once he complies she wets his hair and then starts to soap it up, using some of her special perfumed soap. She rubs his scalp gently. "See it is coming out and you can wash your face. Then you can go to your room to clean up the rest of the way, but you won't have the wine in your hair any more." She picks the pitcher up and rinses his hair out, massaging his head as she does. "Hold still, don't move." She moves away from him and gets a towel, coming back she lays it over the back of his head. "Okay, stand up." She drapes the towel over his head and starts to rub his hair with it, trying to get it as dry as she can. Then pulling it off she nods with satisfaction. "Much better.. One more thing." She picks up her brush and carefully brushes his hair, getting any tangles out of it. "Okay, you can wash your face now and then I will start getting closed up."   
  
He does everything she says, showing exactly how much he trusted her since he never liked to have someone else get him clean. But he allows her to clean his hair and then brush it out. He smiles and washes the sticky wine off his face, then turns and looks at her. "Shall I return for you once I have changed my clothes? Or will you come to my room?"   
  
She thinks about that. "Yes, how about you come back when you are done. Unless you take less the 5 minutes, then I will come to you." She grins playfully at him. "I will need at least a half hour to get ready."   
  
"A half hour? I do not know about that." He gets a wicked look in his eyes and then jumps her, tackling her to the bed and tickling her. "You can do better then that! You really don't want me to leave, do you? You want to spend the whole night alone in your room with me."   
  
She laughs, wriggling around under him on the bed. "Stop! Stop! We have to tell everyone it is dinner! If you keep doing this we will never get to your guests and let them know dinner was on, please!" She keeps laughing, unable to stop as she tries to get out from under him.   
  
He grins and continues tickling her. "Say I am not a childish king and I will relent!" But he does stop as someone clears their throat. He turns his head slowly and sees a very amused looking servant. He himself does not move, simply says one thing. "Yes?" The servant, trying to hold back her own laughter, for she was old and had seen Eomer and Eowyn grow up, and could see the love the King had for his Gondor Lady, and she for him, nods and tells them dinner will be served and she had already informed the Lady Eowyn and Steward Faramir but they would be taking their meal in Faramir's room when he awoke. When Eomer nods the old lady leaves and laughter can be heard as she walks down the hall to inform the others.   
  
Turning back to Lothiriel he smiles innocently and then smirks and starts to tickle her again. "Say I am not a childish king or we shall be late for dinner!" He then gets an idea. "Or you may instead kiss me and I shall forgive you then. Which will it be, my Queen?"   
  
She laughs, gasping for air when he finally stops tickling her as they hear someone clear his throat. She looks around him and almost dies right there on the spot from embarrassment when she sees the old servant woman standing there. Instead she buries her head into his chest, burrowing up under his arm, hiding her face from view until the man leaves. "Is she gone?" she whispers when she thinks she hears the door and instantly is tickling her. "OKAY OKAY " she screams at the top of her lungs, laughing and wiggling. Finally he stops again and she takes a deep breath and nods. "I know which I want." And before he can react she pushes him onto his back, straddling his hips and lifting up just a little to take his head in her hands. Then she kisses him passionately, her hands moving to either side of his face, then down across his shoulders, opening her mouth wider to deepen the kiss. She caresses his sides as she keeps kissing, feeling her heart in her throat, till finally she pulls away from him, breathing deeply. "How was that?" she pants, her eyes glazed from the kiss as she gazes down into his face.   
  
He looks up at her, his eyes glazed a little and there was a far off look in them. He had kissed women passionately before but never like that. He blinks after a moment, then gets a thoughtful look on his face, his hands resting lightly on her hips. "I believe it will do just fine. I would ask for another but then we really would be late for dinner." He grins, looking up at her. "But then again I am the King and they can hold dinner for me. And you, as you will be my Queen."   
  
She smiles down at him. "No, no, you need to get to dinner, though it will just be you and me and Boromir. Hopefully he is ready and we can have dinner. Come on, you need to get off me." But she doesn't move, she just keeps laying over him and smiling.   
  
"Ah but you forget, Love. There is Gandalf as well." He smiles at her. "Alright. One last kiss, then we shall go to dinner."   
  
"Okay, one last kiss." She leans down and kisses him, not holding anything back, unable to hold back, so that when she pulls back from it she is panting. "Dinner," she says breathlessly.   
  
He nods, breathing heavily. "Dinner." When she moves off him he gets up and off the bed. He straightens his clothes, then smoothes back his hair and smiles at her, offering her his arm. "Come then." He leaves the room with her and heads out to the main hall and to the table that had been set up there. 


	43. Healing More Then The Body

Boromir takes the cup from her and drinks down some of the liquid, shaking his head as he sets the cup down. "I am glad you had no problems, Love. Soon you should never have no problems again, for you will be a Lady. Which means you will have your own servants and handmaidens." He smiles at her and then starts to eat, not realizing just how hungry he was until he had eaten the first bite of food. "I do believe I am getting my appetite back."   
  
Monica frowns, pushing the food around on her plate. "I do not know, Boromir." She reaches out and lays a hand over his. "I do not want servants. Maybe later, when there is more then just you and me, but if it is just us.... I do not want them." She looks down at her food, dropping her hand from his. No, she didn't feel right having them, because she still felt like one. And it would be wrong, so wrong.   
  
He looks at her and smiles. "Then we shall have no servants. Though...that might be slightly hard. Since if we have to live in Minas Tirith, it will have to be in my house that I bought when I became General-Captain. There are servants there. Not many, a few cleaners and a cook though. Really all they do is tend to the house. And cook just prepares the food." Unknown to him but his house was half in ruins thanks to the attack on Minas Tirith and the servants had been called up to war and the men had died while the old cook had been killed by Orcs in the siege on the first and second circle. So actually he had no servants. And half a house. But he didn't know that.   
  
She reaches out for his hand again. "Then if that is the case I do not want to put anyone out of work, so we will keep them." She starts to eat finally, smiling at his statement. "I am glad, because you have not had much of one lately and I have been worried." She nibbles at hers, her appetite gone as she thinks about leaving. "I will have to go back to my quarters sometime tonight and pack." She didn't want him to go with her, she didn't want him seen down there, it would only make things worse for her, but how was she to tell him that?   
  
He looks at Monica and smiles. "Yes. And after dinner I will have to lay down because I need to." He winces again as he stretches out one of his legs, his knees felt stiff and painful. He looks up at her. "Before you leave, would you perhaps....give me a massage. It would help me sleep." He smiles at her, using his good hand to eat while she held his other. He could feel she was holding it and he could move his fingers slightly, he had noticed that a few days ago, but other than that it still laid dead.   
  
She smiles, nodding. "Of course I will, Boromir. You do not need to ask in a manner as if I would say no. You know that I would never deny you something. Would you like me to get Lady Eomer to give it to you though? She may be able to help you more if you are really hurting bad." She didn't mind anymore, having Eowyn help him, because she knew who had his heart. She did, and that thought makes her smile.   
  
He smiles at her, shaking his head as he uses a piece of freshly made bread to wipe up some of the sauce on his plate. "No. I wish for you to do it. I do enjoy the massages you give me." He eats the bread, the last of his meal. He had eaten quickly, purely because he had been so hungry.   
  
She smiles at him and holds out another piece of bread. "Would you like some of this?" She then reaches for the other covered dish on the tray and smiles as she takes the cover off. There were some fruits, cut and peeled that had a light powdering of sugar on them, making a nice sticky sauce. "Especially for you from Theresa." She puts the dish in front of him and works on the rest of her meal. "If you insist, then I will do it."   
  
He smiles at her, taking the bread from her. Like his brother, he had a weakness for fresh bread. Both brothers would eat it with every meal. He looks at the bowl she pulls the cover off and sighs, smiling. "You must thank her for me. I have not had this dish in a long time. It may be simple, but it is a great treat. My mother always had something like this for my brother and I, before she died that is. She would make it herself. Sometimes she would even add fresh cream to it." He eats the bread, then picks up a spoon and begins to eat the fruit. "Care for some? And I do insist."   
  
She shakes her head. "No, please, I am full really. And she sent that for you." She gets up and walks around to him, leaning down to kiss him softly before she starts to put her plates on the tray. "It is her way of saying thank you for taking me as a wife. You should expect more little treats meant only for you from now on." She can't help but laugh softly at that. "She has raised me since I was 13 and wondered into this town. She is the reason that I am working here in the first place. She keeps me safe and I keep her happy." She pauses what she is doing and looks at him sadly. "Her own daughter works in another village, far from here, they don't see each other as much as either would like. So I am sort of a fill in. Not as good, but it helps her get by." She continues to put the rest of her stuff on the tray, taking a seat when she is finished and waiting.   
  
He smiles. "I will have to thank her then when or if I see her." He finishes the dessert and pushes the empty bowl away with his good hand before looking at her. "Yes, now I am full. That was a very nice dinner. I thank you for having it with me, Monica."   
  
She smiles, holding her hand out to him. "Then come with him, Dear. I believe you asked for a massage." She smiles softly at him, taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. "Lay down." Once he is laying down with his shirt off and down to his underpants, she moves to straddle his bottom, her bottom resting on the back of his thighs, as she picks up the oil by his bed and dribbles it over his back. The she starts to slowly massage his back, leaning into the movements. "How is that?"   
  
He sighs softly, very much liking what she was doing. "Very nice." He groans softly, unable to help himself. What she was doing was making him feel quite good actually. And his mind was filling with thoughts of just what he wished to do with her.   
  
She keeps working on his back, smiling as he moans. "Well that is helping it would seem. And at least with me going with you, you will not have to be on that trip alone. I can help you before bed when we break camp at night."   
  
He grins slightly, looking over his shoulder at her. "Does that mean that you will be sleeping nearby then?" Without really unseating her, he turns over onto his back, smiling up at her.   
  
She laughs as he turns over but she remains on his thighs. "You shouldn't do that, you know." She dripples oil over his chest and leans down and starts to massage it. "Yes, I will be sleeping nearby. I mean, I guess. I do not know where I will sleep."   
  
He smiles at her, his good hand rubbing her thigh lightly. "You may sleep beside me then. I do not think anyone will protest it. Unless you do."   
  
She stutters a little, her hands faltering. "By you? You said near you." She shakes her head. "I could not lay beside you. I am sure that it is the same there as it is here and that would not be looked on kindly. It would look as if you bought me, not asked me to come." She frowns, not wanting to look bad to his people. She already had the wrong impression here, the tongues of the gossips wagging already tales that were not true of her. She would be safer at her real home then here if they thought she was bought. Of course she would be safe no where if anyone found out where she was from.   
  
He looks at her, frowning. "But you are to be my wife. If you do not sleep at my side, then where shall you sleep? And it will be just you and I with Faramir, Eowyn, Faramir's guard, and Gandalf. It is not as if we were laying beside each other naked."   
  
She frowns, sighing. "Wouldn't I then be laying in the same tent as Eowyn? And you with the men? I just do not want to have us look bad, Boromir. I can run from Rohan, I will be unable to run from Gondor." She didn't know how to make him understand that she didn't want him to look bad, that he would look as if he had taken a whore as a wife and she was not one. She was a lot of things, but she did not sell her body, she gave it to him freely.   
  
He smiles at her. "Yes, you are right, Darling. But you will promise to ride with me will you not? Or at least beside me? Faramir has promised to purchase a horse for me. And I am sure once he learns of our engagement he will insist on getting you a horse as well. And if not then I will get you one." He smiles at her. "As I will not have my wife walk."   
  
She pauses her massaging his chest and smiles down at him. "Yes, my sweet Boromir, I promise that I will ride with you. I see nothing wrong with that as I normally ride on the carts." She blushes and looks at his chest, shrugging slightly, her voice lowering to almost a whisper. "I do not know how to ride." She looks at him shyly, hesitantly. "So it is either ride in front of you or ride on a cart. With so few going, we will not be taking a cart I am sure." She chews on her bottom lip. "So it will have to be in front of you or in front of the guard."   
  
He smiles up at her, his hand still on her thigh. "Darling, you will ride with me then. No one will think anything of it. And besides, as I said before, it is just family and good friends who will be travelling with us. No need to worry."   
  
She nods, sighing with relief. "Then that is what I will do. We will not worry about it any more. But I do need to go soon and pack. I do not know what all to bring, I guess what I have, which is not much. Just a few clothes and a few little things." She laughs softly. "I guess it is good I am poor, we do not have to haul a bunch of stuff with us."   
  
He smiles. "I do not have much here either. Just a few changes of clothes that were made for me." He frowns a little then. "I do not even have my beloved horse. I left him in Rivendell."   
  
She really was starting to like what his hand was doing to her thigh so she starts massaging him again to get her mind off of it, though it was hard. "Do not fret so, Dear." The word was coming more easily to her lips but each time she said it, it sent a shiver down her spine, or was that his hand, she didn't know so she rushes on. "I am sure that we could make a trip to Rivendell and get your horse, if it is that important to you. I do not know a lot about horses. I know that some are faster then others, I know that some are bigger and stronger, but other then that, could you not get another one that is just like it?" She doesn't look at his face now, she looks at her hands, trying to concentrate on what she was doing.   
  
He smiles at her, trying his best to keep his mind off the fact that he was no longer in pain. No actually he was feeling quite good. And it was all because of the massage she was currently giving him. His hand was still lightly rubbing against her thigh, in a light caress. "I could get another horse. My father has a nice sized herd of them back home.....well no. Faramir does. But from what Faramir has said, I do not think there is many left. If there were he would simply have one sent from Minas Tirith. You see my horses, I gave them as a parting gift to Faramir and his rangers. As I myself did not need any horses but one. Mine. And father kept his horses for himself. Father loved to ride but business with the council kept him from it. So he instead would breed the Rohirrim war horses with the less grand Gondorian horses. Eowyn's horse is of that stock. Faramir's horse is a pure Rohirrim stallion. As was mine. I think father gave Faramir that horse because Faramir's first horse was killed in battle. So father felt he needed a better horse. One that would not die so easily. It proved a smart move." He laughs. "I am boring you. As I meant to say, Rohirrim horses are much better horses than Gondorian horses. That is why I wish for my horse. That and because I miss him. He was a great friend."   
  
She takes his hand off her thigh and with both of his hands clasped in front of her, she leans her head forward and kisses them. "Boromir," she holds them to her chest, rubbing the backs of his hands, keeping them off her thigh while still caressing his hands. "You are not boring me with talks about horses. I can see just how much you care for them. Have you ever thought, since you do not wish to be a Steward that you could breed horses. I mean, it is just something that just hit me, but what about it? Your face," she pulls his hands to her own face and kisses them again before finally letting them go, placing one on each of her thighs while keeping her hands covering the backs of his hands, rubbing her thumbs over them, "lights up like a bright summer morning when you speak of the horses. It fell when you spoke of your missing horse. You seem to know so much, so why do you not take your knowledge of the breeds and make more of them. Breed some even more mightier war horses?" She smiles down at him lovingly.   
  
He raises a brow as he listens to her suggestion. "A horse breeder. Hmmmmm I am not sure. It sounds like it could work. I suppose we will have to see what happens when we return to Gondor." He smiles at her, again rubbing his hand against her thigh. "I suppose it all depends on if Aragorn wishes me to stay Captain-General of Gondor or not."   
  
She frowns, tilting her head to the side as she looks down at him. "Captain-General? I thought that you said you would not be a solider again? That you were incapable of doing that because of your knees and your arm?" It wasn't that she didn't want him to do it, it was that she just didn't understand. He had said that he wouldn't be doing it and now it sounded like he would be. If he said that about that, would he really not take the Stewardship from his brother? She is worried as to what he was thinking now. She didn't want him to fight, suddenly she felt very selfish.   
  
He smiles at her, seeing the worry. Do not worry, my Love. I would still be unable to fight. But though I can not wield a sword in battle, I can still help the armies and lead them." He takes her hand and pulls until she is leaning down over him. Then he leans up and kisses her deeply.   
  
She relaxes when he starts to kiss her that deeply. So far he had never kissed her like this and it caused her whole body to go weak and numb. She ends up relaxing against him, laying there on top of him, weak, her heart pounding in her chest, her whole being seeming as if it was going to explode. She had never been kissed like this and as he deepens it she automatically parts to lips to allow him, a shiver going through her and reaching her very soul.   
  
He wraps his good arm around her, continuing to kiss her deeply. Eventually though he has to pull back, for air. Breathing heavily he looks up at her, a smile on his face. "Hmmmmmm....yes. I think I will be very happy with you, Monica."   
  
Here eyes were glazed from the passion that had just gone between them. "I have never felt anything like that before, Boromir," she whispers so very softly. "It was... it was... I have never felt like that. There was a tingling in the pit of my stomach!" She looks down between them her hand going to the top of his stomach. "Right there is where I felt it. It tingled and radiated all the way out." She then lifts her eyes to his face and instantly she is blushing from the look he gives her.   
  
He grins as he looks at her, feeling very proud of himself for making her feel that way, though he never had any complaints from women before. "I am glad you liked it. Would you like to try it again?" He gives her a cute innocent look, hoping she would say yes, because he liked kissing her. Unlike when he had kissed Eowyn, this time he had felt something.   
  
The blush deepens but now her eyes never leave his. "Yes, please," she says, her voice deep from the desire he was fanning inside her. "Boromir, would you kiss me like that again?" She reaches between them to lightly cup his face in the palm of her hand.   
  
Boromir smiles. "I would be more than happy to." He turns his head and kisses the palm of her hand, then he smiles and leans up to kiss her when she leans down again. He kisses her with a deep passion, much like he had before, but this time he rolls her over onto her back and leans over her, using his good arm to hold himself over her.   
  
She moans, her body reacting to his automatically, a shiver going through her all the way down to her toes. She had never felt like this before, it was all so new, all so exciting. She felt as if her body were alight and he was blowing on those tender flames. She moans, arching her body up towards his, a tingle starting at the core of her womanhood, and radiating outwards. A tingle she had never felt before and it makes her gasp and her toes curl. She drags her hands down his back, pressing her palms into the hard muscles. "Boromir!" Her tone is shocked as indeed she should be as he was doing things to her she had never felt before.   
  
Even with his disability he still knew what to do to make a woman melt. And he could do it too. So when he pulls back from the kiss he grins down at her, loving how she said his name. "I am glad you are enjoying this. Perhaps you would like more?"   
  
She nods, now completely unable to talk. In fact she didn't know if she would ever be able to talk at this rate. Her heart was pounding, there was a brightness in her eyes that he had yet to see before, and her lips where dry as she gazed back up at him. "So this is what all the fuss is about," she says breathlessly as her eyes lock with his and she feels her heart swell with love for him that she has no more room and it tumbles out, totally encompassing her whole being. "Boromir........"   
  
He smiles and kisses her again. Then something hits him. Yes he desired her greatly, but even he would not do something without the woman's permission. Pulling back he leans back, sitting up. "Monica? How much do you know of.....matrimonial duties in the bedroom?"   
  
She was enjoying his kisses too much that it takes awhile for her to realize he what he was talking about. When she does, she turns white as a sheet, looking down between them, not to see the item in question, but to just look anywhere but at him as she spoke. "I know what I am supposed to do when the time comes," she whispers almost too softly he could barely hear her.   
  
He smiles and lays his hand on her thigh. "Yes. I am sure you do. What I meant to ask is....well no. I meant to ask if you knew what to do. Now I need to ask you if you would like to stop this here. I am sure you have noticed my reaction." He smiles sheepishly and shrugs. "I am sorry if I am embarrassing you. I usually would not ask these things. But you are special and I do not want this to be like before."   
  
She looks at him questioningly. "Before? What happened before? If you don't mind me asking." She knew what to do, having been told a very long time ago by her real mother. But being told and doing were two different things. As it stood right now, her knowledge was minimal, mostly consisting of seeing farm animals and once she walked in on the butler and the upstairs maid in the library. Of course that hadn't been very detailed, but she did get a chance to look it up in a few books in the library. But they were mostly technical types. She locks her eyes with his, straightens her shoulders, takes a deep breath and finishes quickly. "Yes, I see what you mean about a reaction, and I know a little about what you are talking about. I know how things are supposed to work." She keeps looking at him even though now her cheeks were a deep crimson from embarrassment. "Yes, I want to stop before we lay together, because I want that to be kept for marriage." She licks her lips, finding it did no good.   
  
He smiles and nods. "Then we shall stop. For anymore of this and I would have no control left." He lays down beside her on his side. "Before? Oh. Yes. I meant......well I will not lie to you, Monica. I have bedded with other women. But I can assure you, there will be no more. I am nothing if not loyal to those I love. That and I do not see myself wanting any other woman in the future."   
  
She lay there listening to him and she feels hurt that he had not told her before for some reason. "Are any of these women still a part of your life? "   
  
"A few are friends. But I do not know what has happened to them. I have not been back to Gondor." He frowns slightly when she pulls away from his touch. "What? What have I done?" He had told her of them. Wasn't that what he was suppose to do? Be honest with her?   
  
She stiffens when he says that they are friends. He has ex lovers as FRIENDS! She doesn't know what to think or do and when he asks what he has done, she shakes her head. "Nothing," she whispers back. How was she supposed to say 'You are friends with your ex-lover.... and that hurts me.' He would think she was petty and picky when it came to those details. When in fact she just didn't want to know who he had made love to.   
  
He watches her carefully, noting how stiff she looked and that she would not look at him. So he makes her. He takes hold of her chin with his good hand and turns her head so she was looking at him, then he leans down and kisses her lightly. "You are upset. And I am not a stupid man. I know it is because of what I said. You need not worry, Monica. I will not choose another over you."   
  
Because she is forced to she looks into his eyes, not returning the kiss, but not pulling away either. It still wasn't right, they were his friends. "If I were not pure, if I had a lover, how would you feel to know that I was still friends with him, even with our marriage coming up?" She hoped she would get the point across. How would he feel if she had one of her old suitors coming round to call on her even after they were married, knowing what he did about the man...? But she doesn't know how to express herself, so she finally just says something she knows sounds childish and selfish but she doesn't care. "I don't ever want to see you with them again. I mean I never want to see you two under the same roof as each other. Because I don't want to accidentally run into something that isn't finished."   
  
He gives her a shocked look as he hears what she says. He frowns just a little. "Monica...I can not do that. They are my friends." He thinks of her question. Would he feel jealous? Yes and no. He would want to keep her away from the man but he would also have to realize that Monica could be trusted. That he had to trust her to make the marriage work. He sighs deeply. "I can not promise you that you will never see me with them, Monica. One is on the council. Others work in Minas Tirith. Do you not trust me? I would never cause you grief. Or betray you. You may trust me if you wish." He gives her his best smile, hoping she would give in.   
  
It dawns on her that she should just shut up and be happy with it the way he had to offer it, she was lucky he was marrying her. She was not a Lady, she was nothing more then a servant and she had to remember that and not think she had the right to demand such things.   
  
She looks down, sadness now touching her face. "I am sorry, Boromir," she says softly, and she truly was, a thing that was clearly written on her face. "I should not have demanded something like that. It was not right. You have a right to whom ever you wish as your friends." She looks up at him through her lashes, her eyes bright but tear free. "You are right, Dear. I do trust you." And she did, she didn't think he would honestly hurt her for no reason, not intentionally. It was she that had to be careful in the trust department, though she had given him no reason not to.   
  
He frowns, seeing she was hurt. He didn't like that look on her face. "Monica, if it bothers you that much, then I shall do as you ask. But you need not worry. I may be friends with them but what I had with them was over long ago. And besides, I am no longer the man I was then. Before I left to join the Fellowship, I did not want a wife. I simply wanted the pleasure of a woman." He winces and rolls onto his back. His arm had fallen asleep under him and now it was all tingly. "But now, I wish nothing more than to have a wife and children. And I wish for you to be my wife. So...if you wish it of me, I will stay away from them." He smiles as another thought hits him. "Or you may accompany me everywhere I go. There for when we see one of my lady friends, you may...state your claim to me." He grins a little. That didn't sound half bad actually. He wouldn't mind having someone possessive of him, like Eowyn was of Faramir.   
  
She was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling when he mentioned accompanying him and she is instantly rolling over and laying on top of him. If it was in doubt the difference in their sizes before, it was plain to see for both of them. She lay there, her whole body easily stretching down he length of him. As she rests her elbows on his chest, her small feet just touching his knees she grins mischievously down into his face. "I can go with you? Everywhere?" She lightly brushes the hair from his forehead, tucking it lovingly behind his right ear before doing the same on his left side. "And you will not stop me?" She bites her bottom lips before going on. "No joking with me, Boromir. You are going to let me travel with you? You won't leave me at home all alone? And if I run into one of these... women," she makes a face as if she is about ready to throw up, "I can say or do anything I want?" Oh she wouldn't start a fight and have a brawl like a savage. No. But she would tell them not so nicely to keep their hands off of him.   
  
He smiles and wraps his arm around her, resting his hand on the small of her back. He was glad she was agreeing to this idea. He did not wish to give up good friends just because they were women and he had bedded with them in the past. So he would compromise. He would allow her to come along with him where ever he went. Though he wouldn't mind one bit. He wanted to spend all his time with her. "Yes. You may go where ever I do. That is unless you are with child and the healers say you must not get out of bed or leave our home."   
  
She laughs, leaning down and kissing him soundly. There was definitely going to be some interesting times ahead. "I am a very hearty person, Boromir. I do not think that even the healers will get me to stay in one place for very long. Even pregnant." She kisses him again. "I guess that I am getting used to the titles. 'married' 'wife' 'husband' 'wedding'. And my favorite word so far. 'Love'." Definitely that was the best word she had had to used in the last few hours.   
  
He smiles and returns all her kisses with ones of his own. When she pulls back again he smiles more and nods. "Ah so you are the type to not listen to orders. No wonder Eowyn had you as a handmaiden. Partners in crime so to speak?" He grins, teasing her, which showed in his eyes.   
  
She shakes her head, reaching up to tuck the hair behind his other ear before kissing his forehead. "Not really, but she knows that she can tell me something and I will not go tell the king." She frowns then, sighing and resting her cheek on his chest, her eyes sad, though he couldn't see. Normally she was trusted...till she told Eomer about the stuff recently... about Boromir.   
  
He keeps his arm wrapped around her waist, yawning softly. He was starting to get tired. After all, he'd had a very long day. When he hears her sigh he brings his hand up and lightly strokes her hair. "Is there something wrong, Monica? You can tell me if there is. Perhaps I could help."   
  
She lifts her head, not having seen the yawn but feeling it. "Boromir, you are tired, it is time for you to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." She gets up slowly, climbing off him until he stops her. She shakes her head. "Boromir, you need sleep. We have had a busy night." She caresses his cheek tenderly. "I fell in love recently and tonight I got that love returned. I am afraid that it was all a dream. I need to go to sleep and wake up and have you still smiling at me in the light of the new day the way you smiled at me moments ago. I will meet you at breakfast. Okay?"   
  
He grabs hold of her arm to stop her, frowning slightly. "Wait." When she speaks of needing her rest he sighs but smiles. "Alright. But will you do one thing for me before you leave?" He waits for her to nod and then smiles more. "Will you sing that song for me that you used to sing when I first came here?"   
  
She blushes, looking down at his chest. "You heard me?" She glances up at him through her lashes and blushes even more when he nods. She had thought he was out of it. He seemed to be at the time, that was why she had sang to him. It was usually when he wasn't doing good and she wanted to calm him.   
  
She goes to get off him but once more he stops him and she ducks her head slightly, but once more nods. "Okay," she whispers. "I will sing to you. Then you have to go to bed. I should not be sitting on you, because you should be sleeping, but I can see that you won't let me. So..." Then with another deep breath she starts to sing to him. 


	44. Dinner with Friends

Lothiriel makes sure that her clothes are in order before walking out of there, taking his arm as she smiles up at him. "Yes, most definitely, because I am starved."   
  
"As am I!" He smiles and walks to the table. When he reaches it he pulls out her chair and then takes his seat beside her, looking around. Only Gandalf was present. "My we are a small group for dinner tonight." He smiles and nods to Gandalf. "Hello Gandalf. I must again thank you for helping with my sister."   
  
Gandalf smiles and nods to Eomer, then raises a brow at Lothiriel. "Being gone just the little while I have seems to have me quite behind on things. But you are welcome, Eomer. I do what I can."   
  
Lothiriel smiles at Gandalf's comment and leans over slightly. "Incase you are wondering, Eomer King and I and are engaged to be marred. He would like it to be a short but right now it is getting by, shorter then his sister's."   
  
Eomer smiles and nods. "Yes. As it seems little Eowyn is dragging her feet. As is Faramir." He shakes his head. "They want to be married but they would rather ease into it I think." He looks at Gandalf. "How was your trip, Gandalf? And how are my four little friends?"   
  
Gandalf smiles and shakes his head. "Faramir is patient. Now if it were Boromir, the wedding would be tomorrow." He chuckles and then begins to eat as the food is placed in front of the three of them. It was obvious that the others weren't going to be joining them. "Ah. Merry and Pippin are just fine. Sam is courting a young hobbit maiden. And Frodo is well....Frodo."   
  
"I think that they are dragging their feet because she is here and he is there. That they would marry sooner if they were going to be together. But since she is working here." Lothiriel shrugs. "Now I am not returning with them tomorrow, I am instead sending for my father." She starts to cut into her meat. "When my family has arrived, we will be married." She glances at Eomer. He had wanted to marry soon, but she wanted her family there. So that was the quickest she could think of."   
  
Eomer smiles and nods, happy she wasn't returning to Gondor. "Yes. I would have gone there, but Rohan still needs her King. As for Eowyn staying here, well perhaps once I have my Queen, I will not need my Sister to help me anymore." He smiles at Lothiriel. "I think the people would be happy to have a Queen." He looks at Gandalf. "I am truly glad to hear they are all doing well."   
  
Gandalf smirks just a little. "Your father and all four brothers? My Eomer, you are a brave man." He sees the look Eomer gives Lothiriel and can't help but laugh as she tells him they are not that bad, just her brothers were slightly over protective of their young sister. "Yes yes. Slightly. Do not worry, Eomer. I am sure they will approve of you. Though they will test you. I have seen them with a likely suitor for Lothiriel. Though she does not know I am sure. But that was the reason why she is yet not married. Her brothers chased all her suitors away." He smiles kindly at Lothiriel. "But it will be good, to have them here. For other than your father and oldest brother, they have not been to Rohan."   
  
Lothiriel shakes her head, smiling kindly at Eomer. "They are not that bad, they won't hurt you or anything like that." Then she looks at Gandalf. "You are going to chase Eomer away in a minute with tales of my brothers. And I do know of one, because I got to meet him one time before my brothers found out. I did not know there were more before or after, I just remember the one. I was told he decided to join the army instead." She laughs, smiling shyly at Eomer. "You already rule an army, so I am sure they won't try to get you to join one and leave me here."   
  
Eomer looks at Lothiriel and raises a brow. "Four brothers?" He sees her nod and smiles, shaking his head. "If they do try to intimidate me, I will just have to lock them in the dungeon for going against the wishes of a King." He grins at her, then looks at Gandalf. "They will not be harsh with a king will they?"   
  
Gandalf smiles at Eomer. "They will not see you as a King but as another young man looking to take their sister away from them. Unless they deem you the right man for her, you will have to endure them."   
  
She looks at him in shock, putting down her fork. "You will not, and I mean NOT lock them away, Eomer! Or I will not marry you." She looks away from him, her head held high, a very stubborn look on it. She wouldn't have her brothers treated that way, even if they were going to grill him. "They won't physically hurt you, only question you. If you can not take that, then maybe we need to think about this again."   
  
Gandalf smiles, keeping his laughter to himself though he wanted to laugh badly. Lothiriel looked so funny. As did Eomer. They would make a good couple.   
  
Eomer looks at Lothiriel innocently. "I can take questioning but if they try to harm me physically then they will be confined to a room."   
  
"A room is better then the dungeon, Eomer." She points a fork at him. "They will not harm you physically. They just love me, remember that when they question you."   
  
"Yes well I love you as well, Lothiriel. They have nothing to fear from me." He looks over at Gandalf, seeing the look on his face. "I see you find this all amusing, Gandalf."   
  
She looks over at Gandalf and frowns. "You are not going to stay? You are leaving with the group? Well if you can not stay, then let my father know when you see him that I miss him and can hardly wait for him to arrive."   
  
Gandalf smiles at Lothiriel. "No. I am sorry but I must get back to Aragorn in Gondor. But I will come back for your wedding. As I am sure Aragorn and his lovely bride Arwen will as well."   
  
Eomer smiles. "Ah yes. We should start inviting people, Lothiriel. Like King Elessar and Queen Arwen."   
  
She sighs at Gandalf, finishing her meal and handing her plate to a servant that was collecting them. "Well when you men are done, I think that we should check in on Faramir and see how he is doing." She glances at Eomer. "We will send the invitations with Faramir and Boromir then, send one of your couriers or something. Whatever you send for that. Or have the same man that is collecting my family tell him." She shrugs slightly.   
  
Gandalf finishes his dinner as well, smiling. "I would be happy to deliver any letters or messages you have. And yes. I would like to check in on Faramir."   
  
Eomer too was finished with his dinner so he nods. "Sounds like a good idea. About sending the invitations." He nods and stands. "Let us go check on him now. I'm sure he is awake and probably having his dinner."   
  
She stands up and walks over to Eomer, holding out her hand. "Come on, let's go see how your sister is doing. And make sure that she is eating as well as Faramir."

* * *

Eowyn wakes up suddenly as if she had heard someone come into the room, but there was no one. Just her and Faramir laying on the bed but the window was open and she bet that that was what she had heard. Something from outside.   
  
She sighs and kisses the top of Faramir's head, whispering, "Oh Baby, I wish you would just do what Gandalf says to do. Then we would be free of this forever." She rubs her cheek lightly across his head and tightens her hold on him.   
  
Faramir moans softly, coming awake when she speaks. He yawns and stretches a little. He opens his eyes, then turns his head to look at her. "You do not know what you ask, Eowyn." He pulls out of her arms, wincing a little as dull pain throbs in his head. But at least it was bearable. He gets up out of the bed and walks slowly over to the basin of water in his room. He splashes the cold water on his face and then runs the wet cloth over the back of his neck before he turns and looks at her. "Oh Eowyn. Please do not look at me that way. You do not know what you ask."   
  
She sits up straighter and looks at him. "Yes, Faramir. I am asking you to love me more then you love yourself. Because if you love me you would do everything in your power to stay with me the rest of your life. That includes chancing loosing it. Can you do that? Or will you just spend your days and nights in pain, for what little time you have left, alone. Because I will not stick around and watch you die." She would, but she had to chance it and lie to him, and hope he couldn't tell, or at least see that she was lying only for his good and know that the lie was from desperation.

* * *

Eomer stands up and nods, smiling at his beloved as he offers his arm for her to take. Then he leaves the hall with her and Gandalf. "I am sure they are."   
  
Gandalf smiles and follows after them. When he hears voices in the room he stops Eomer from knocking, indicating they should wait. He had a sneaking suspicion Faramir and Eowyn were talking of something of great importance.   
  
Faramir smiles at her. "No you would not, Eowyn. You would do everything in your power to stay by my side at all times." He sighs. "But you do not understand, Eowyn." He walks over and sits down beside her on the bed, facing her. "To do....to do what you wish me to do would make me like the man you yourself are famous for killing." He sees the confused look on her face, then understanding. He nods. "If I do this, my death will be just that. Death. Though I will still walk middle earth, I will be nothing like you know me now. I will be him. And you more than likely will have to kill me."   
  
Lothiriel stops outside the door with the rest of them. "Should we wait?" she whispers to Gandalf. "Go for a walk?" She could hear the raised voices but they weren't in anger.   
  
Eowyn still shakes her head. "Gandalf said that that MIGHT happen. But you could fight it and get through it. You resisted the pull of the ring, you can resist this. " She stands up taking his hands and imploring him. "I will be there the whole time, I promise you that I will not go anywhere. So, you knew I was lying, so then you know that I am not lying now. Faramir, I will be there with you and I will not leave your side the whole time. But you have GOT to do this. I know you are strong enough. YOU have to do this, Faramir, or you will die. Do you really think that I will be happy watching you die?"   
  
Eomer speaks before Gandalf. "Come, Darling. Let us go for a ride together. Your cousin sounds fine." He takes Lothiriel's hand before she can react and pulls her towards a side door. "Do not worry. They need to speak alone."   
  
Gandalf stands and waits outside Faramir's door, listening for when he could go in.   
  
Faramir frowns. "Eowyn, what if I am not strong enough? What if I do fall under the evil? What if I can not be saved by Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel? I could become...." He sighs deeply. "Eowyn, Love, I am afraid. I did not resist the rings pull. I almost took it from Frodo. I was going to take it but then my Ranger distracted me. I was going to kill Frodo and take it."   
  
Eowyn moves over to him and takes his hands in hers and holds them tight. "You ARE stronger, Faramir! You are so much stronger then you think! PLEASE! Listen to me! Do this for me! You can do it and in the end we will have a life! If you do not do this, then you won't have a life, there will be no time for us, because you will be encompassed with your illness, and soon you won't even remember me. Are you really willing to do that?"   
  
Gandalf takes that moment to enter the room. "She is quite correct, Faramir. It's either face your fear or waste away." He taps his staff against the floor lightly. "Yes you did want to kill Frodo. But you did not. Your ranger was not the one who stopped you Faramir. For if it was the ring's will, a mere ranger giving you a message would not have stopped you. You resisted the ring because deep down you knew it would not bring you your father's love. It would merely make your relationship with him worse. It would take from him his honor and dignity. And it would destroy Gondor." He sighs and shakes his head. "You are not weak. You are strong and wise. And Frodo was saved from the black death. You can be as well, Faramir. And then you will no longer have to worry about dying. Not for a very long time that is."   
  
Faramir listens to Eowyn, then Gandalf, and finally he frowns. He looks back at Eowyn. "You will promise to not leave my side through all of this? And if I do fall to it....will you promise as well to drive your sword through me? For I do not wish to become the next dark lord."   
  
She looks at Gandalf and then at Faramir, seeing the fear there, she nods, she would do it. "I will not only stay by your side the whole time, but should you not make it, I will be the one to set you free." It was plain in her eyes, even for Gandalf to see, she would do it, if that were the fate of her dear Faramir. "But unlike you, I do not believe that will be your fate. I believe we did not go through all of this only for you to die. No, I believe that you will have sons of your own and daughters to turn your hair gray before it's time." She kisses the hands she held so tight, smiling. "I know you will make it, Faramir. I know you will."   
  
Faramir smiles at her and kisses her hands softly. "Then with you by my side, I shall do this one last thing." He turns and looks at Gandalf. "When shall it be done? I would like it done as soon as possible." He looks at Eowyn, smiling softly. "Unless you wish to be married first."   
  
Gandalf smiles as Faramir finally relents. "As soon as possible. I will send word to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel as soon as possible. Then you and Lady Eowyn will have to journey to Rivendell or Lothlorien."   
  
She hugs him tight to her, smiling. "Thank you, Faramir. Thank you." Then kisses him soundly. Pulling back she shakes her head. "No, I do not want to be married. I want this done now. No more waiting." She looks over at Gandalf and nods. "Then let us start out tomorrow. We were to go to Gondor. Instead, let us go to Rivendell. Let us be there when they arrive so that it can be done as soon as possible. I want to have him healthy and both of us back for Eomer's wedding." She kisses Faramir again. "You will not regret this."   
  
Gandalf smiles at the two, giving Eowyn and smile that said he was grateful for her help. He truly did think of Faramir as his son. Which was why he had tried to stop him when he went on his suicide mission to retake Osgiliath. And it was why he got so upset at the way Denethor treated Faramir and why he didn't care when Denethor died. "Then tomorrow we will take a trip to Rivendell. I am also going to ask that your brother come as well. I think Lord Elrond's son might be able to help him with his arm."   
  
Faramir nods to Eowyn, smiling at her. "No. I do not think I will regret this. Not with my beloved Shieldmaiden by my side." He leans down and kisses her, then looks at Gandalf, smiling and nodding. "Yes. I have been told the healers can find nothing wrong with his arm, but he still can not move it. And his knees are bad, and his eye." He sighs, looking at Eowyn and smiling slightly. "I have noticed something...I think my brother fancies your handmaiden, Love."   
  
She didn't dare tell him about the kiss while he was sleeping, so instead she just looks at him curiously. "I had not noticed that. Are you sure?" She certainly didn't think that he would be kissing her and then running off to the handmaiden. But then the kiss hadn't been that great of a kiss either. For her it had only cemented just how much she loved her fiancé and not his brother. Maybe it had done the same to his brother. She hoped so. "My handmaiden? Well that will be interesting since I believe that she is very much in love with him. There was a little outburst that happened while you were sleeping. It was just your brother and I and Monica in here and there was something she said that got me to thinking. It will be interesting to see what would happen should he too care for her."   
  
Gandalf smiles as he hears Faramir. "Oh I would have to agree with young Faramir. His brother does seem to have an eye for the young handmaiden." He shakes his head. "If you will excuse me I must send a rider to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond of our arrival. I will also have food prepared for the journey and anything else we will need." He nods his head and bows slightly before leaving the room, feeling much better now that Faramir was going to go through with the treatment. He had no doubt the boy was strong enough to resist the pull. If Frodo could, Faramir definitely could.   
  
Faramir nods to Gandalf, smiling and then he looks at Eowyn, his smile faltering. "Eowyn...you do mean it? That if I do not survive you will set me free? For I do not believe anyone else could."   
  
When Gandalf leaves she turns to Faramir, nodding to his question, her eyes locking with his so that he can see the truth in them. "Yes, Faramir, I swear to you that I will do it. I will do it . I will do it quick so that you will not even know it happened." She reaches up and captures his head in her hands. "But I do not believe I will have to." She kisses him softly. "I know I will not have to do it, because I believe in you and I believe in our love. I know in my heart that nothing will happen to part us. You WILL make it through this, Faramir. We both will." Then she kisses him passionately.   
  
Faramir smiles and returns her passionate kiss with one of his own, holding her tight to him. When he pulls back he smiles down at her. "Yes. I believe we will." He is silent then, just looking at her with love. That is before his stomach growls and interrupts them. Ah he had forgotten how hungry he was. "Perhaps some food would be good. I am sure you worked up an appetite....Eowyn....I am truly sorry for keeping this from you. I was.....scared. Scared you would not wish to be with me." He looks away from her, then back at her, giving her a small smile. "I am a fool. I know. Boromir tells me enough."   
  
"Boromir and Gandalf. Yes, Faramir, you are a fool." She keeps her eyes locked with his. "I need a promise from you, Love. I need you to promise me that you will never do something like this again. That you will tell me when things like this happen. I will return the favor if you do. I will not keep anything from you, especially something like this. But only if you promise me to never keep anything from me no matter what you think the outcome. It is keeping it from me that would part us, not telling me. You kept something important from me, something that could mean life or death because you thought that I would not wish to be with you." This brings a great sadness to her eyes as her whole face falls. "Do you think so little of my love?"   
  
He frowns and shakes his head. "No. It is just something I fear. I fear I will upset you or do something that will drive you from me." He lifts her hands and kisses them softly. "But I will not fear anymore. I will tell you anything important and anything you wish to know from me. No more secrets." He smiles at her, the truth of his words showing in his eyes. He knew now he could tell her anything and she would not leave him. Again his stomach growls, breaking the spell. "I will call for dinner. If you'd like me to that is."   
  
She laughs, shaking her head. "You go sit down. I will go get our dinner brought to the dining room. Unless you wish to have it here in your room? Or in the garden? It is light enough. And the air may do you some good." She untangles herself from his arms, trying to get away from him and to the door.   
  
He smiles. "Outside perhaps would be nice. The fresh night air would help my headache." He takes her hands and kisses them lightly. "Go. Get the food. Oh perhaps could I request one thing." He waits for her to ask what and he smiles. "Fresh bread and jam if you have it." He sees her look and smiles. "It helps me relax. That and some wine would be nice as well." He laughs as she huffs and asks if there was anything else. "No my Love. That is it. And the dinner. I will meet you in the garden." He walks over to the bed and sits down, grabbing his boots. 


	45. Evening Ride

Lothiriel frowns but then she is pulled off before she can say anything. "Eomer! A ride? But we were going to talk to Faramir and see how he is." She frowns, walking by Boromir's room. "Should we check on Boromir?"   
  
Eomer smiles at her, shaking his head. "They are both fine, Love. Come with me. Or do you not like horses?" He pulls her into the stable and past the horses until he reaches his.   
  
She laughs, shaking her head. "No no, I like horses, sometimes. And yours seems nice. Are we going to ride together or are you going to saddle a horse for me as well?"   
  
He smiles, letting go of her hand so that he could get the saddle on his horse. "You shall ride in front of me if you do not mind."   
  
She waits while he saddles his horse. "No, I can ride in front. I don't mind at all." She sits on a bail of hay and picks at it. "So where are we going? We can't leave the city without an escort so are you going to finally show me this city of yours? Hmmmm?" She tosses a piece of hay at him, grinning.   
  
He smiles as he puts the bridle on his horse, using some oats to ease the bit into his horse's mouth. Then he makes sure the saddle was on right before he starts to lead his horse from the stall. "Yes I am. And since it is such a nice night, I figured we could go for a quick ride. Do not worry. We will stay in sight of the guards." He gets onto his horse and offers her his hand, helping her up in front of him. He smiles and she leans back against him between his arms. "The city is beautiful at night. And at sunset and at sunrise, and when the sun is shining on the Golden Hall just right." He starts to moves the horse out of the stable, nodding to one of the guards they pass.   
  
She climbs up in front of him with his help and settles back against him, sitting sidesaddle since she wasn't dressed to ride like a man. She leans her side against him and smiles as they take off. "Just take it easy with me, Eomer, and everything will be just fine." She looks out over the city as he starts to move through the streets, shaking her head slightly. "So many women," she whispers. "So many widows really. I kind of feel guilty. I will have my husband and so many of these women will never see theirs again." She frowns, true sadness crossing her delicate features.   
  
He keeps one arm wrapped around her waist, smiling when she lays her head on his should. He looks around, nodding as he sees what she does. "Yes, Love. Many lives were lost in the war. But we must remember, those that were lost helped bring about the fall of our greatest enemies. If I were able, I would bury them all with the Kings of old. For in my eyes they all have the honor of kings." He sighs softly. "You will make a good Queen, Lothiriel. If you care this much for my people." He kisses the top of her head lightly.   
  
She snuggles against him, sighing. "But it isn't just your people, Eomer," she says softly, "it is all people. The people of Gondor as well as those of Rohan. We really need to unite and remain on friendly grounds, because only then will we be able to flourish. Open your arms to Gondorian men and them the same, so that the bloodlines mix and we do not both die from lack of proper lines. I know, I know, I am asking more then even Elessar King would probably abide by. We are on good standing, but I fear that some will still not want things like what we are going to do. Mixing the blood lines. I fear my brothers biggest problem will not be that you are taking me from Gondor, but that you are not of Gondor blood." She looks up at him tenderly. "I care about all people, I just do not want our cities to die."   
  
He smiles at her. "You are very wise my beloved. But you need not worry. I will not think badly of Gondor ever again. And I will not hesitate to aid them if they ask for it." He holds her close with one hand as he rides out through the gates. "Gondor has a life long friend in Rohan, Lothiriel. For as long as they want it. And I will bless any marriage that is based on love. No matter if they are from Rohan or Gondor or both."   
  
She smiles at him, glad that he agreed with her. "It will be so good to have the two united again. It has been too long." She blushes slightly. "And you didn't have to marry royalty from them. Just me. And you didn't HAVE to marry me, or still have to marry. Though now that you have my heart you better not hand it back. It will be in pieces if you do."   
  
He snorts, shaking his head. "The day I hand you back your heart is the day that will never come." He smiles and kisses her softly. "Now. Enough talk. We have yet to finish our discussion of children." He was now moving the horse in a wide circle around the whole city. But always he stayed close and in view of the town guards. "As I was saying before. A few boys and a few girls will be nice. Ah but if we do have girls, you must promise me you will let them learn sword skills if they wish."   
  
She can't help but smile. "I did not realize that we had not finished our discussion about children. Okay," she kisses his cheek and then realizes where they were and looks down at the horse, trying to look like they hadn't just been kissing while riding through the city. "Umm, girls? You want me to let them learn sword skills if they wish?" She frowns. "I don't know, that is so dangerous. They could really get hurt." She looks at him sideways, knowing that it was a big part of his background, that was why Eowyn was a shieldmaiden. "Only if you teach me how to use one, so that I am not the only woman in this family that doesn't know how to use one." Her frown breaks into a smile, never having intended to keep that from him. "And the boys have to learn to sew."   
  
He looks at her. "You want me to teach you how to use a sword?" He smiles at her, nodding. "Then I shall teach you how to use a sword. And if that is the price for my daughters to be shieldmaidens, then so be it. My sons will know how to sew."   
  
She laughs, her laughter filling the evening air like a soft melody, causing some of those close by to turn and look for where it was coming from, looks of shock when they realize that it was their King and a young lady. "I was just playing, Love. They do not need to learn to sew. I would never keep your daughters from their birth right. However it is good if they do know how to sew as it can come in handy for many things. From clothing to cuts. It is the one thing that can come in handy. That and cooking. I do not think that men should not know these type of things. They will be able to survive if they are taught certain basic things."   
  
He smiles at her and nods, still steering his horse around the city. "Yes well they shall learn everything. Including cooking. As Eowyn and I never learned. So please, never ask me to cook unless you wish a visit to the healers." He smiles at her. "Do you cook? Perhaps you could teach me, if you do."   
  
"Yes, actually, I do know how to cook. I was taught by my father's favorite cook. It was something that I could do in the afternoons while my brothers were at their sword practice and they bow practice, or whatever weapon of choice they needed to practice. I was taught how to sew and how to do needle work and how to cook. I loved baking the most, and the sweets I made my brothers loved!" She grins proudly, remembering those afternoons. "I can tell you which is the favorite of each of my brothers. Only one doesn't like sweets and for him I baked breads."   
  
He smiles at that thought. "Ah good. So you can teach me to cook. A fair trade if I am to teach you to use a sword." He stops as the horse comes to the top of a rock outcrop. He smiles as the land below was all bathed in soft light. "I told you it was beautiful."   
  
She looks out over the city, the land was touched by the setting sun, causing it to burn a fiery red where the sun touched the land. The colors were so bright and vibrant that you would almost think that the land was really on fire where the sun was kissing it. She sucks in her breath sharply, unable to stop herself as she gasps from the beauty of it all. "Oh Eomer! It is so beautiful!" She smiles brightly, her smile almost as bright as the setting sun. "I can see why you wanted to take me out tonight." She was whispering as if she was afraid to speak up and disturb something. "I have never seen anything before so beautiful!"   
  
He smiles at her, leaning down to kiss her gently. "You shall see many more, Love. Now, shall we discuss our wedding? Do you wish me to tell you of my traditions?" She can't help it, she starts to giggle. And she doesn't seem to be able to stop. It wasn't laughing, or roaring or anything like that. No, indeed, it was GIGGLING. She sit there giggling and trying to stop. What had hit her funny bone was simple. So far tonight he had been acting more like the bride to be then the husband to be. Talking about babies and how many and how soon and what would happen in case something went wrong or bad, all kinds of things like that. And now he had started in on the wedding. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she finally is able to get her giggling under control and she looks deeply into his eyes. "I am sorry," she says with a bright smile. "I did not mean to start laughing like that. It is just it hit me funny. But do not worry." she instantly drops the smile, looking at him seriously. "I can be serious when I need to." But there is a twinkle in her eyes that calls her a liar. He smiles at her and shakes his head as he listens to her giggling. "Are you quite finished?" When she nods he smiles. "Good. And no you can not be serious. You are always laughing." He leans in and kisses her frown. "And I would have it no other way, Lothiriel. I enjoy hearing you laugh." When he kisses the frown away she finally smiles. "If you are sure, then I will not worry." She looks back out over the city, then back to him. "Well where in the city do you want to have the wedding?" He smiles at Lothiriel. He knew exactly where he wanted to be married. The same place his father and mother had been married. Or so his Uncle had always told Eowyn and him. "I think it would be a good idea to have the ceremony at the top of the stairs that lead to the Golden Hall." She leans back against him, the back of her head resting lightly on his chest as she looks up and out towards the sky. "I think that will be lovely, and it we have it right at the beginning or end of the day, then the colors from the sun will be spectacular. Do you not agree?" She smiles over her shoulder at him, her lips but a breath from his so she kisses him, unable to resist. He returns her kiss, nodding when she pulls back. "Yes I do agree. But which time? Morning or evening?" He lets go of the reigns, which allows his horse to graze. He wraps both arms around her and holds her close, smiling at her. "And are we to be married as soon as your family arrives?" She giggles again, still finding their time together enjoyable. "I do not know if we can get married THAT fast, Eomer Dear." She leans up and kisses him tenderly. He looks at her, grinning. "Why not? How long do you think your family will stay for?" He returns her kiss with one of his own, keeping his arms wrapped tight around her. "Hmmmmm I think you are the one dragging your feet now. Not Eowyn and Faramir." He was only teasing her, and that showed in his eyes. She shakes her head. "Oh Eomer! If you are so worried, then let's do it a few days after they arrive. You have to wait a few days for Mom and Dad to get used to the idea." She runs her thumb across the bare skin on his chin, tracing the outline of the skin, her eyes following her thumb. He smiles at her, nodding. "I would like that very much. Thank you. I am sorry. I have never been patient. You may ask Eowyn that. I would always tell her to hurry whenever we were going somewhere and she could not keep up. That is when we were children." He kisses her softly. "It will not take long to plan. All that needs to be done is to tell the servants how we would like it decorated and to have the tailor make some clothes." She reaches up between them, caressing his cheek. "I take it you have all those plans already done in this handsome head of yours?" Once again she sees how he was far more prepared for this wedding then she was. She would let him do anything and everything for the wedding as he was the one who knew exactly where to go and what they would need. "Honey, you don't mind doing a lot of this work, do you? Since you know more about the area and such...." She lets her last word draw out a little, looking at him quizzically. He smiles and shakes his head. "No. I do not mind. Though it will be YOU who chooses the decorations as that is the woman's job. I will take care of the feast and of the traditions and so on. You do the woman's work." He grins, wondering if she would agree or not. "Woman's work?" She laughs, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh I think that you can have a say in the decorations a little. Maybe HELP me with them? And you said that you were going to tell me some of your traditions when it comes to weddings." She settles back against him, rubbing her arms to chase the chill and waiting for him to start the tale. He smiles and wraps his cloak around them both, which in turn hides his arms and hands from view. Meaning if he wanted to, and if she let him, he could touch her without anyone seeing. But being a gentleman he wasn't about to do that. Not yet anyways. "Well...for one, the King is suppose to marry us. But seeing as I am the King, we will have to settle with the next best thing. Gandalf. Or King Elessar. And after we are married, then you will be presented with your crown." "Then we will have to have Gandalf do it. In fact, I think that I like the idea of Gandalf, or Elessar King. To me, to be honest, Love, I really could not care who it is that weds us, as long as at the end of the day you and I are husband and wife." She blushes at how bold she spoke, but it was the truth. He smiles at her, nodding. "Then I shall ask Gandalf if he will perform the ceremony." He leans in and kisses her softly. "Perhaps we should get back. Tomorrow we must say goodbye to our guests." She turns enough to wrap her arms around his neck, glad for the seclusion right then. "Yes, tomorrow we have to say goodbye to our guests and send out a messenger for our wedding guests." She was running her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck as she smiled tenderly into his eyes, smiling, happy to be there at that exact moment and unable to stop smiling because of it. "I think that you should send an open invitation to any of the peasants of Gondor, if they wish to come they only need to arrive in time. I think that it might help smooth it over with those that will be upset, on both sides." She doesn't stop wrapping his hair around her fingers at the nape of his neck. He smiles at her and nods. "Then we shall invite anyone and everyone who wishes to come. That is except for the Haradrim, Sarumon, Wormtongue, or any Orcs. Oh and the Corsairs. None of them either." He sees her look and smiles, then starts to laugh at an image that enters his head. She smiles, tilting her head to the side to look at him curiously. "What is so funny, Darling?" He keeps laughing, shaking his head. Finally, when he is able to get a hold of himself he speaks. "I saw a picture in my mind of an Orc in a dress. It was hilarious." He smiles at her, leaning in to kiss her. "Hilarious but also slightly disturbing as well. Be glad we are not Orcs." She makes a face, wrinkling up her nose at the thought. "Oh Eomer! Why do I get the idea that only you could come up with something like that. " She turns away from him, shaking her head repeatedly as she settles into the saddle for the ride back to the stables. "Come on, we have people we need to talk to." She had turned around and faced away from him not to just get ready, but because she couldn't keep the smile off her face another second and she didn't want to encourage him any more then he already was. He smiles and picks up the reigns, moving the horse around and back towards the gates. "You will be happy to know, I only think of such things when I am in a humorous mood." He smiles more when she leans back against him. They were still wrapped in his cloak. "Lothiriel....I love you." 


	46. With Pain Comes Pleasure

Eowyn was at the door and opening it, ready to leave when he asks her for one thing. "What, Love?" she asks with a smile. At his request she nods, but does raise a brow wondering why it was that he wanted jam and bread. When he answers she gives him a look as if to say 'if that helps you, then by all means...' but doesn't say anything else as she starts to walk out, only to be have him ask for wine as well. She huffs and turns slowly, both brows going up slowly as she stares at him. "Will there be anything else?" she asks really slowly. When he says no and goes to the bed she waits, wanting to make sure that that was indeed everything. As he starts to put on his boots she stands there, very slowly closing the door and looking in at the same time. She keeps watching him as she closes the door, her eyes always peeking through the crack until she grins and finally closes it. With a sigh she heads away from his room.   
  
Walking into the kitchen she sees a tray with two plates, both filled with food, Theresa having gotten their dinners ready. "Theresa?" she calls out, not seeing the old woman anywhere.   
  
There is no answer so she shrugs and checks what is on the plates before looking around the kitchen for some jam. She didn't know if there was any jam and she wasn't sure where it was kept if they did.   
  
"Can I help you, Dearie?" Theresa's soft voice comes from behind her, causing her to jump. "Oh my! I did not mean to scare you." She walks over to where Eowyn was standing. "Now, you tell me what you are looking for and I will do my best to find it."   
  
"Hello, Theresa. It is okay, I just didn't expect anyone. I was looking for some jam. Faramir is finally ready to eat his dinner and he asked if we have any." But she wasn't even done asking and a little pot was put on the tray, the smell of peaches coming from it. "Why thank you, Theresa. I had hoped you would have some." Suddenly tears spring to her eyes and she has to blink to rid herself of them.   
  
"Now now, Little One." It was her pet name for Eowyn, it had been since the child had come from her parents to be taken care of by her Uncle. Theresa had dubbed her that because indeed she had been little for her age. She had been so tiny when Theresa first met her, but so full of spirit. She would stand up to anyone and everyone not matter their size, and most the time she would win. She hated being called little too, by anyone that is except for Theresa. The old woman had become the grandma she didn't have and if anyone dared say one bad thing about her, Eowyn would go into battle for her. Though when she was little it was more that Theresa was defending Eowyn.   
  
They had grown close over the years and Theresa had yet another child under her care. Between Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, and Monica, she did not miss her daughter as much. And they definitely kept her busy. Now, hugging Eowyn close to her she rubs her back gently. "Do not cry, it can not be that bad. I heard that your sweet young man was doing better and sleeping. And if he is eating now, is that not good?"   
  
Eowyn shakes her head, wiping at her eyes. "Oh Theresa, it isn't that. I mean it is, but it isn't. I have to tell my brother that I am leaving in the morning and I know that he will not take it well. I have decided to go with Faramir and Boromir to Rivendell. To see Lord Elrond in hopes that he can heal Faramir." She sighs, resting her forehead against the old woman's shoulder, feeling comfortable in her arms as she holds her near.   
  
"Monica told me that they were going to Gondor," Theresa says with a frown, pulling back a little to look at the woman. Did she dare say what was going on? Well Eowyn had a right to know, and coming from her would be much better then coming from anyone else, would it not? "My Lady, please, I must ask you something, but you must promise to not say anything to anyone. Can you promise me this?" She looks at her worriedly, fear for her young charge clear on her face.   
  
Eowyn wonders what could cause such a fear on the old woman and wants nothing more then to take that fear away. "Anything, Theresa. I will not tell a soul. If I know the answer, then I will tell you." Telling the truth to those that asked had taken on a new meaning for her as of late, thanks to Faramir.   
  
She takes the young lady's hands, her eyes still imploring her to make things clear. "Lady Eowyn, Monica came to me tonight. She was rather excited because... because Lord Boromir asked her to accompany him to Gondor." That was true, without giving away too much. "Does he not know that the travel plans have changed? Or did he tell her a tale?" Please do not let this be a lie, that he drew her into some sort of tale, a lie to get her away from her home without really telling her where they were going.   
  
She smiles, patting the old woman's hands that she held clutched. "Oh Theresa, I am sorry that you were worried. That was not my intention. No, Boromir has not been told about the change of plans. We are to go to Rivendell, we will be telling him in the morning. Or if we see him tonight, then tonight. But since it seems there is another involved, Faramir and I will both tell them of the change of plans."

* * *

Faramir finishes pulling on his boots and then gets up off the bed. He pulls on his ranger cloak and leather tunic, before he grabs a thin blanket and leaves the room. He head out of the room, stopping by the room that Beregond was stationed in. He knocks on the door, then smiles when it opens. "Hello Beregond. I just wanted to say thank you, and goodnight. Did you get some...is there for your son?" He sees the little practice sword in Beregond's hands and smiles.   
  
Beregond had found this old sword in a shop in town and knew his son would like it. It would be magnificent when he was finished sharpening it and polishing it. And the old man who sold it to him did so gladly, once he realized he was talking to the Steward's guard. He had also managed to purchase a horse for his son. And for his wife some nice dresses and jewelry. "Yes my Lord. I am going to sharpen it and polish it and present it to him in a few weeks when he enters the Academy. I have also purchased a horse for him. Will we be leaving tomorrow?"   
  
Faramir nods. "But not for Gondor just yet. It is decided, Beregond. I will be going to Rivendell with Eowyn and Gandalf, and my brother. I will......face my fears." He sighs, then smiles when Beregond says he has faith he will face them and win. "Thank you my friend. Now, I will leave you for the night." He nods his head, then walks away, heading out to the gardens. He stands at the entrance to them, watching and waiting for Eowyn.

* * *

"I think that you should tell her soon," the old lady says with a smile. "Tonight, do not wait for tomorrow. They may not wish to go to Rivendell." Because they planned on marrying and if they went, they could not marry so soon. She frowns, the thought that if Lord Boromir were in that much of a hurry to marry Monica, then would they marry before leaving?   
  
"I will tell them tonight, then, Theresa. After I have fed Faramir, I will find them, at least Monica, and tell them." She makes sure that everything that was needed was on the tray double checking for what else they might need. "Oh, I need a carafe of wine as well. He wishes something to warm his belly." She blushes slightly, though she doesn't know exactly why, so she pushes it aside.   
  
Theresa places a carafe on the tray with two goblets, then she puts another with tea, along with a small envelope. "Dump these herbs into his tea at the beginning of the meal. It will help him to relax as well as help his digestion." She picks up the tray and hands it to the young woman. "Do you need any help with that?" When Eowyn shakes her head she holds the door open for her. "Remember, Eowyn, Dear. Talk to Boromir and Monica tonight. It is important that they know of this change of plans before the night is out."   
  
Eowyn nods, wondering why it was so important. But she had the feeling that Theresa wasn't about ready to tell her. Once again she thinks about what Faramir said about Monica being smitten with Boromir and wonders if that has anything to do with the fact that she was going to go with them.   
  
She leaves the room though without asking any more. She would have to talk to Monica if she wanted any more. Theresa was not about to tell tales on her 'daughter'. She knew how much the two cared for each other, so she also knew that it must be something very very important that Monica would leave the old woman and move away. Was she moving? Or had she just decided to take the trip? As Eowyn's handmaiden she would normally have gone on a long trip, if anyone was needed. However she had not planned on taking one with her, it was supposed to be a short trip. Besides the guards that would come, it was a personal trip as well. This trip was to make Faramir and Boromir healthy again. To give them both a new hold on their lives. They did not need a huge party to go with them. Though they did need enough guards to keep them safe, that did not warrant a ton of help besides that. She hoped they would not even have to take a cart, but merely an extra horse or two for provisions.   
  
Finally walking out the back she smiles as she sees Faramir at the entrance to the gardens. "Faramir!" she calls to him, carrying the tray out to where he stood. "I am sorry it took so long. I was talking to the cook about something. I will fill you in when we are seated." She motions to the table and chairs set up, walking over and setting the tray down.   
  
He looks at Eowyn as she comes out, smiling at her. He walks over to the table and takes a seat, setting the blanket he was holding down beside him. "Do not worry, Love. I could wait." He sees the fresh bread and instantly grabs a piece. He then smiles as she set a jar of jam in front of him. "Ah you remembered." He takes a knife and dips it into the jam, then spreads some on the fresh bread. He takes a bite and sighs at the taste. It was perfect. Just what he wanted.   
  
She takes the things off of the tray, setting them around the table, glancing up and smiling at his excitement. "I take it you like Monica's bread?" She settles into her seat, putting some jam on a piece of the bread. "She does not normally cook, but she makes the bread for Theresa because her hands are getting old, even if she doesn't want to admit it. So Monica makes the bread 3 times a week." She frowns at that thought. "I will have to find someone to help Theresa now." She sighs, taking a bite and instantly knowing why he was smiling. "Very good." She eats a little bit in silence with him and then finally starts to talk. "Well here is the news. It would seem that you were right about Boromir, because he has asked Monica to come along with us. I think that I just lost a handmaiden tonight." Then she laughs. "Well actually I KNOW that I did, because she is just taking off. Oh do not get me wrong, I am sure that she will tell me before she leaves, that isn't the point. The point is... she is leaving and Boromir asked her." She takes a drink of her wine, looking at him curiously. "Would Boromir take a mistress? I mean has he before?" It wouldn't be unheard of, but she just didn't see Boromir as the type to take a mistress. But if he had in the past he may be now. However she thought that Monica was coming for another reason, she just couldn't tell yet.   
  
He looks up at her as he finishes the piece of bread and takes a sip of his wine. He frowns slightly, then shrugs. "He has had many women friends. But he is always good to them. Why? Do you think he is not being truthful with her?" He starts to eat his dinner, smiling slightly. He always felt hungry after being sick.   
  
She shakes her head, tilting her head it slightly as she looks over him. "It isn't that, Faramir. It is just, well, it is something that Theresa said about Monica. I think that there is a LOT more going on here. Theresa made me promise to talk to Monica TONIGHT." She points her fork at him. "It seems serious."   
  
He nods, drinking down some of the tea she had put in front of him. "Well when dinner is finished I will go see my brother, and you shall go and speak with Monica. Then you can return to my room and we will discuss what we learn. I...." He stops and holds his head for a moment, frowning. He couldn't remember why his jaw hurt or why the back of his head hurt as well. With a deep sigh he straightens again and looks over at her. He could see her concerned look. "Do not worry. It is just the last of the headache."   
  
She shakes her head. "That wasn't just the last of the headache, that was something more. Is it hurting more?" She pushes the tea closer to him. "Drink it all, Honey. You need to get those herbs down you as they have a soothing effect." She reaches out and caresses his cheek, running her thumb over his bottom lip as she does, dusting off a crumb. "It will be okay, Honey. I know in my heart, it will be okay."   
  
He looks at her and smiles. "I hope so." He kisses her thumb gently, then picks up the cup of tea and drinks the rest down, sighing softly. "Eowyn, you do know how far away Rivendell is, do you not?" He glances at her as he begins to eat again, smiling slightly when she shakes her head. "Well very far. It is near The Shire....."   
  
She frowns at that. "That is over a four month journey to the Shire!" she exclaims, her hand going over her mouth, she really hadn't understood how far it was to Rivendell. "Is there not another place closer that they can meet us? I do not want to wait FOUR months! I would have it done tomorrow if it were within my grasp. "She was extremely worried, not just because SHE wanted him to have it sooner but because she didn't know that he could last out 4 full months of this without breaking. There had to be another way.   
  
He looks at her suddenly, a look of shock on his face. "There is but one other place close enough. But to look upon it is said to fall into a dream." He sighs and shakes his head. "Lothlorien is halfway between here and Rivendell. But I do not know if they would allow us there. It has been said it is forbidden."   
  
"We will talk to Gandalf and find out what can be done. I believe he mentioned it to me before, when we were speaking about this, now that I come to think about it." She runs her fingers through her hair, resting her forehead on the palm of her hand, her elbow on the table as she sighs. "I wanted to have a lovely dinner, not to think of things that hurt my brain. We can do it, I will make it happen. Because," she gets up and walks over to him, sitting down in his lap and taking his face in her hands, kissing each eye lid tenderly. "I love you, Faramir. And it doesn't matter what it takes, if it means fighting Orcs to get to Lothlorien, but I will do it. When you finish, lets go find Gandalf and see what he has to add to this talk."   
  
When she sits in his lap he wraps his arms around her waist and smiles. He loved it when she did that. "I love you as well, Darling Eowyn. But I do not think there will be any Orcs in Lorien. The elves keep them out of the forest." He picks up his fork and gets a little food on it, then he holds it out to her, smiling when she lets him feed her.   
  
She takes a bite and then smiles as he feeds her, not sure why he wanted to do it, but not stopping him. "It was an exaggeration, Dear." She takes another bite, talking around it. "It was only meant to show you what I would go through for you. I think that Lorien is the answer. I wish there was a faster way to get there." She lays her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck and leaving hot little kisses on it. "Baby?" she takes his hand and intertwines her fingers with his. "Do you see how strong your hand is?" She was suddenly thinking about all kinds of things, not just what they were going to go through, but what they would have to go through in the future. "I am trusting my heart to this hand, please be careful and don't break it." She takes a deep breath, then letting it out slowly she smiles into his eyes. "What do you think of a double wedding?" She had a fear deep in her gut that she could still loose him and she wanted to make sure that one way or another they would be together. So why not have a double wedding with Eomer and Lothiriel? Before we leave...? We would have to wait around here a little longer, go back to the original plan sort of. Get her brothers and father and her family here. Any of your family here, and have a huge double ceremony? Then we rode off for Lorien, we would be married and I could," she leans forward, "sleep with my own husband on our many nights to come. We would not have a single lonely one, for it would be blessed." She leans back, smiling brightly. She thought it was the perfect idea.   
  
"My only family is Lothiriel's and Boromir. You know that." He smiles at her. "If we do this, then you must be prepared for a second wedding. Or to at least have King Elessar bless our wedding. So that we are recognized as married in Gondor as well." He chuckles. "And who is to marry us? Your brother will be getting married as well. Gandalf could I suppose. Or even Boromir. Though he only has authority in Gondor." He feeds her a little more from his plate, then eats some himself. "It does sound tempting. To finally be able to have you by my side at night without having to worry how it looks to others."   
  
She can't help but laugh. "Two weddings, just to make sure huh? One for your family in Gondor and one for mine here in Rohan?" She could see a wedding going on and on and on, with no real end.   
  
He smiles. "Well if we are to be married here with your brother and my cousin, then my family will already see it. If we also have a wedding in Gondor, it will merely be for the people's benefit." He feeds her a little more, then finishes the last little bit of food on his plate himself. He pushes the plate away, then reaches across the table and grabs her plate, pulling it over in front of him. "Eowyn....even though I do know how it feels to make love to you, I still find myself unable to wait for our wedding night." He smiles and eats the piece of bread she offers him, swallowing before he speaks again. "I believe it is because then we will finally be husband and wife and it will be all the more better."   
  
She blushes slightly, nodding as she takes the fork from his hand. She starts to feed him some of the vegetables off of her plate, turning just enough in her chair so that she can feed her fiancé playfully. "I know what you mean, Faramir," she says softly. "I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach when I think about it. The whole wedding seems to be unreal. As if there is no way something this beautiful could thrive through something this totally destructive." She meant the war they had all just been through, but she knew she probably didn't have to explain that part, it was clear for both of them to see.   
  
He smiles, loving how she was feeding him. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. Unless he was sick. But he wasn't sick now. And Eowyn was sitting on his lap so it just made it seem all the more fun. "Yes. That is very true, Love." He leans in and gives her a kiss, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. When he pulls back he smiles. "May I ask you a question?" He waits for her nod. "Would you...call me your husband again? I very much like how that sounds."   
  
She wonders what it could be that he wants when she nods, her confusion turning to recognition. "You want me to call you my husband?" At his nod she leans in closer, her lips near his as she holds a grape as an incitement in front of his lips, lightly rubbing the fruit across his bottom him. "I wish to be married so that I can spend the long nights on the way to Lorien in the arms of my husband, which is you my dear sweet husssssssband." She takes a bite of the grape, then passes the remainder through his lips for him to eat.   
  
He smiles, loving the sound of that word coming from her lips. He eats the offered piece of fruit, then leans in and kisses her deeply for a moment before pulling back. "Hmmmm yes. That word is heaven from your lips, Darling. And I can see no other way of travelling than to have you with me. As you know I do not sleep well without you, my wife, in my arms."   
  
She shivers the instant he says 'wife', closing her eyes and moaning softly. "Mmmm I see what you mean," she says as she opens her eyes and smiles at him. "On your lips it sounds different then I have ever heard it before." She picks up a piece of pear, the sticky juice getting on her fingers and she holds it up to his lips. "But then I like a lot of things on your lips." She leans in and bites into the other half as he bites into half, chewing on it before kissing him, licking her lips as she pulls away. "Delicious."   
  
He grins a little, taking a bite out of the pear when she does, then he returns her kiss. When she pulls back he too licks his own lips, nodding to her word. "Very. I must say, you do make eating dinner interesting, Eowyn. I can promise you, if this is what I am to expect once we are married....I will never miss a meal."   
  
She winks at him, feeding him the last bite of pear before placing the empty dish on the table in front of them. "I don't know about EVERY meal. This one is special. We are celebrating." At his questioning look she goes on. "We are celebrating you choosing life over death. Even more importantly, me over your fear." She leers at him. "And the night is not over yet."   
  
He grins slightly, keeping his arms around her waist, though one hand was tugging absentmindedly at one of the lace bows at the back of her dress. "So then it would have been in my best interest to have told you sooner and chose this last resort sooner as well?"   
  
"Yes, it would have. Maybe you would have been almost done with all of this. Faramir, you have no idea what it means to me that you will do this for me. I know that you will get through it and then we will work on a family." She wiggles her eyebrows at him. "Want to practice now?" She slides her free hand inside his tunic, then getting an idea, she moves it down a little across his chest till her fingertips are running along the inside of his pants.   
  
He smiles at her, that hand that had been tugging on one of the bows that kept her dress closed, finally managing to get it undone. He slips his hand inside the opening, lightly caressing the small of her back with the tips of his fingers. He shivers as he feels her hand running across his skin. He loved it when she touched him like that. "Hmmmmmm now as in right here?" He gives her a wicked little smile, all thoughts of painful headaches, or pain at all, gone from his mind. Thus was the power of Eowyn over him. She could take his mind off anything and put it onto another with just a mere touch.   
  
She looks around where they were outside and then back at him. "Of course here. It is secluded, and no one knows we are out here. Would you rather go inside?" She shivers at his touch along her back. "Though I think that we may have to wait just a little longer, just till we are certain that no one else will come to check on you. When they find you missing from inside they may check out here and there really isn't a place for me to hide." She looks at the table, then back at him. "Are you done eating, my Love?" She was playing with his hair, pulling it back into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck before twisting it around her fingers and letting it go to do it all over again. She was vastly enjoying the feel of it sliding through her fingers as she looks lovingly into his face. She could stare into his eyes forever, there was no fear in them at the moment, not even pain. Right now all she could see was love, a love she knew he held for her and only her. She leans her forehead against his, her dress falling forward off her shoulders slightly to expose the tops of her breasts. "I think you have some desert there."   
  
He smiles, watching her closely as she plays with his hair. He loved it when she did that. He didn't know anything so simple could feel so good. But he was learning. "Ah so we once again see just what Eowyn, Lady of Rohan, will do." He grins and kisses her softly. "Ah yes. Another thing I love about you." Which showed in his eyes, his love for her. His love and desire for her. When she leans his forehead against his and says she thinks he had some dessert left he can't help but grin. "I believe you are correct. Let me have a taste. " He pulls back and looks like he is going to reach for the dessert, but instead he takes hold of the back of her head and tilts it back. He then leans down and places soft kisses against her neck and the tops of her breasts.   
  
She returns his kiss with as much passion, a moan escaping her throat as she can't help but press herself against him. She loved this man so much, she would give him anything he wanted, all he had to do was ask.   
  
He pulls back from the kiss and again moves his mouth to her neck and the tops of her breasts, kissing trails across them. He moves his hand up and slips her dress further off her shoulders, in turn exposing more of her breasts to him. He grins and pulls back for a moment. "I think if we are going to do this out here, that we should at least cover up a little." He grabs the blanket and wraps it around them, letting her hold it closed behind him.   
  
She holds the blanket closed behind him and kisses his neck. "As if this doesn't make us look even more guilty," she laughs, whispering in his ear. "I love you, Faramir. Tomorrow morning we leave for Lorien. This may be the last time before we are wed before we get to make love together. Maybe we should have the wedding there?" But she realizes that that wasn't possible. "No no, we can't ask both kings from the area to go 2 months journey away from each other." She sighs deeply. "Well then," she kisses his neck again. "Let's make the most of tonight."

* * *

Lothiriel looks over her shoulder at him in shock. "WELL! I should hope so!" She keeps eyes serious as long as she can and then she grins at him. "I would hope that you don't start picturing Orcs in dresses while you are busy with something serious." She takes his hand under the cloak and threads her fingers through his, her hand laying on top of his and his hand now laying on her belly. "I love you too, Eomer. I never thought that I would find a man like you. I am so lucky." She gives the back of his hand a squeeze before once more resting it on the back of his. She snuggles back against him.   
  
He smiles, loving how they were sitting. Yes, he could see this marriage thing wouldn't be bad at all. Not with Lothiriel anyways. He truly loved her. And she him. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. "As am I. Lucky to have a sister who wants to marry your cousin. For I would never have met you if not for my sister and your cousin."   
  
She shakes her head. "Actually, I do not believe that. I honestly believe that we are all meant to be with a certain person. I believe that you may love more then one, but in the end, you will find the person you will love all your life, no matter what. It was not just fate that I came with him that time, nor that I returned this time. Though this time it was love." She smiles over her shoulder at him. "I do believe," she says as she rubs her thumb over the back of his hand on her belly, "that if I had not come with him that first time, then there would have been another time. If you had been married by then, or I had, it would not have made a difference. Because we still would have fallen in love. Only then, we would have had to love each other in silence. We have been lucky. We found each other when we were single and able to love each other openly." Yes, very lucky, she thinks. Because she had had men chased off, there had been plenty of times her brothers could have given the okay. Now if they would just give the okay this time, all would work out perfectly.   
  
He smiles at her, holding her close as they ride through the gates and up towards the stables. "Hmmm yes. I think that would have happened. Though I would have been miserable in my marriage. As I see only happiness with you and no one else." He rides into the stables and then smiles and helps her down off the horse. He follows and then leads his horse into the stable. After removing the saddle and bridle, he gets a brush and starts to brush his horse down. He always did love this part of the job. And even though he was King now, he was still going to do it.   
  
She gets off the horse and stands there, watching him for a little while. Then she walks over to him as he starts to brush the horse. "Eomer?" She places a hand on his arm, waiting till he turns to look at her. "I am going to check on Faramir before heading to bed. If you would like to say goodnight, I am going to get some tea in the kitchen before heading to my room. You can meet me there." She rubs his arm absently, waiting for his answer.   
  
He looks at his future wife and smiles, nodding. "Alright, Lothiriel. I will finish up here and then I will join you in the kitchen for a cup of tea. Or did you mean your room?" He continues to brush down his horse, nodding to a stable boy who brings water and feed over for the horse. He thanks the boy before he looks back at Lothiriel.   
  
She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "In the kitchen, Eomer. In the kitchen." She laughs softly, turning and walking away from him and out of the stables. She knew she was safe with him in her room, but that didn't matter. She still wanted to remain as proper as they should be. And all this sneaking from room to room just wasn't right.   
  
He smiles and nods to Lothiriel. "Alright. I will meet you in the kitchens." He watches her go, then gets back to brushing down his horse. He smiles as he comes around the front and gets knocked forward by his horse pushing at him with his nose. He laughs and shakes his head, turning around. "I see you are taking note of how Faramir's horse treats him. Now hold still. I am almost finished. I just have your other side and then your hooves to clean and you may rest." He moves around to the horses other side and starts brushing him down, smiling to himself as he thinks of Lothiriel. 


	47. A Little Time Alone?

Boromir smiles and lets her move so she was laying beside him but cuddled up against his side. He keeps his arm around her to hold her there, then yawns again. When she starts singing, he closes his eyes and smiles softly, listening to her voice. It isn't long until he is asleep, soothed by her song, as he always was. That was why he had asked her to sing to him.   
  
When he finally falls asleep Monica untangles herself from his hold, kissing his forehead before covering him up, glad she didn't have to undress him this time as all he was wearing were his shorts. She caresses his cheek and then leaves the room, heading towards hers.   
  
And he was obviously asleep since he was snoring softly. He doesn't awake when she pulls away from him, he merely snorts and mumbles something before he rolls onto his side. He doesn't hear her exit the room either, but he does see her in his mind and it brings a sigh from him and a smile to his lips. His brother was going to have a field day with this one.

* * *

Lothiriel heads into the house, humming to herself as she goes, not seeing another soul as she heads towards the kitchen. When she gets there she finds Theresa there and she smiles at her, nodding.   
  
"Is it not too late for you to be up, Theresa?" She moves about the room, getting some water into a pot and putting it on the fire to heat up.   
  
"I am waiting for Lady Eowyn to bring me their dishes so that I can get them cleaned for the morning." She gets up and shoos Lothiriel away. "I will do that. Tea?"   
  
She frowns, shaking her head. "I can make it myself. You rest, you have had a long day." Then she gets a better idea. "If you will watch the water, I will go get the dishes from Faramir." She leans in and kisses the old woman's cheek, smiling.   
  
Eomer finishes with his horse and walks over to a sink to wash his hands. Once he is cleaned up he makes sure his saddle and his horses bridle are put away before he places a blanket over his horses back and leaves the stables. He makes the short walk to the servants' entrance to the Great Hall and slips inside. He walks down the hall, past the servants' rooms and the storage rooms and all the way down to the kitchen. He peaks his head inside once he reaches it, looking around. He smiles and walks inside. "Hello Theresa. Hello Love." He walks over to Lothiriel and kisses her softly before he does as he always did when he was in the kitchens. He raids the cookie jar. And like always he get a smack to the hand or back of the head. This time it was the hand. He puts on a cute little pout, same as he always did when he was a boy. Ah but when he was a boy he could blame it on Eowyn, as they usually were caught with him holding Eowyn up so she could reach the jar and get them and Theodred some cookies. Now, now he was a grown man and there was no Eowyn around. "You should not hit your King, Theresa." He smiles fondly as the old woman informs him then her King better keep his hands out of her cookie jar. He holds them up. "But they are clean. Honest. See."   
  
She smiles at Eomer. "Leave the cookies alone and go watch the water. I am going to go get Faramir's tray so that Theresa can go to bed. In fact," she turns back to the old woman. "Go to bed, Dear. Eomer is here now, he can help me with the dishes. It is too late for you to still be working on dishes."   
  
"No, no, I can do this. It is for me to do, not you." Theresa shakes her head. "You are not to do the dishes, Sweetie."   
  
She hugs Theresa. "Do not worry, Theresa, I am not going to do the dishes. Eomer is." She kisses her cheek. "Go, do it. And I will make sure that he does it right too."   
  
She does a lot of grumbling, but Lothiriel is finally able to get her out of the room and off to bed. Standing in the doorway, she turns to look at Eomer. "Now put on some more water, I will return." Before he can protest, she leaves smiling to herself.   
  
Monica meets Theresa at the door to her room as she heads into the servants' area. "Goodnight, Ma," she says as se gives her a huge hug.   
  
"You are only just now getting back?" She frowns, shaking her head and taking the girl's arm. "Come come, I will help you." She leads her to her room. "You will need to make sure you take your best clothes."   
  
She tries to stop her, but can't and finally stops arguing. "Okay okay, you can help me. But there is not much to pack."   
  
Eomer munches on a cookie, and almost chokes on it when he hears her would be doing the dishes. He? He was the King. Though he wasn't about to tell Lothiriel that he already knew how the dishes were suppose to be done. He had been sent to the kitchens to help a few times when he was a child. And always he was told to clean dishes. But Lothiriel didn't need to know about all that. He finishes eating the cookie and wipes his hands on his pants. When he is told to put on more water he rolls his eyes and then shakes his head as she leaves before he can say anything. He looks around the empty kitchen, then mumbles to himself. "I wonder if all kings go through this." He would have to ask Aragorn when he saw him again.

* * *

Faramir smiles, looking very amused. "If anyone asks, we are simply cold. There is a cool breeze tonight." He leans back in, planting hot little kisses along the exposed skin of her breasts. He hears her giggle as she closes the blanket over his head, her hands in his hair again. When she speaks of the wedding he pulls back, his head visible out of the blanket again. "We could be married tomorrow. Here. Your brother could do it. It could be a quick wedding. And we could have a bigger one, more ceremony one, in Gondor. Or when we get back."   
  
Eowyn blinks at him, taking a shaky breath as she stares at him. Tomorrow? Why so soon? Incase? Incase he didn't make it and she had to kill him, at least then they would have the two months it would take them to get there. Two months as husband and wife. But he said.....? "Are you serious?"   
  
He sees her shock and smiles. When she asks if he is serious he nods. "Very. If I do not make it, I would rather remember being your husband for two months than to not have married you at all. And this way, if we are blessed with a child on the months of our trip, it will not be illegitimate. Which will mean it will be my heir." He rubs his hands against her bare back. "Or we could just be married on the trip there. Or we could wait till after."   
  
She blushes at the talk of babies, but she doesn't take her eyes away from him. "In the morning? Before we leave? Who will do it? My brother? Gandalf?" She shakes her head. "No, I do not want to wait, now that you have mentioned it." She smiles. Like you said, a big one for friends as well, when we return. This one could be just for us. Then we could share the same bed through the trip and like you said, we both will be able to have these months as husband and wife."   
  
He smiles at her, still gently rubbing his hands against her back under the blanket. "Your brother can. He is a King. He has the authority." He slips his hands away from her back and down under her dress. He starts to lightly caress her thighs, smiling at her. "It would be simple to do. All your brother has to do is bless us and say a few things, then say we are married and we are. And then you will be a Steward's wife."

* * *

Lothiriel heads to Faramir's room and knocks. But there is no response. She knocks again. Again, no response. So she opens the door, peeking in, wanting to make sure that everything was okay. "Hello?" She doesn't see anyone there. Frowning she leaves. She would check in Eowyn's room.   
  
A few minutes later she was headed back to the kitchen walking in and frowning at Eomer. "I can't find them in his or her room. Did they tell you where they may be having dinner?" She puts her hands on her hips, her head tilting to the side.

* * *

Letting Theresa into her room, they start to pack Monica's things, talking softly about what her new life would be like and what she was to expect. They are like this, carefully packing, all the while softly talking, late into the night until finally they both retire to Theresa's room where she sleeps with her adopted mother for the last time, her own bed stripped and her things packed.

* * *

Eowyn shivers, keeping the blanket clasped with one hand behind his back she brings her other hand forward to untie his shirt, tugging his inner shirt from his pants. "Then tomorrow morning he can do that, with your brother and cousin there, we will marry, officially, until we return. Then we will marry for everything else. But in the morning, it will be for us." She kisses him softly. "Not the wedding I had planned, but more then enough, for I will have you forever as my husband. That is all that counts."   
  
Faramir smiles and nods, his hand moving to lightly caress her inner thigh. "And you will be my wife." He kisses her softly, letting his lips linger on hers before he pulls away. "A dream come true. It may not be spectacular but I will at least know you will be with me as my wife." He smiles and kisses her again. "It will not look so bad to others if I kiss you."   
  
She blushes, but returns each kiss. "And it will look worse if I... you know,.. kill you." She grins playfully at him. "So you have no choice but to live, Faramir. Because I know that you wouldn't want me hung for killing my husband now would you?" She kisses him again. If he could mention it, she could, but she would make sure he knew she expected him to live through this, no die like he kept implying.   
  
He laughs softly, nodding. "No. I would not want that. So let us hope you do not have to kill your husband." He suddenly goes serious, his hands stopping on her thighs. "I do not wish you to have to kill me, Eowyn. I would much rather die in your arms when I am old and no longer useful. I very much want to be a father as well."

* * *

Eomer looks over at her, a teapot in his hands. He sets it down on the tray that held two cups and then shrugs. "My guess is they are out in the garden. Or they have run off to Gondor to be married and we shall never see them again......no no. They are in the garden." He nods and then smiles at her. "Tea?"   
  
Lothiriel looks at him, shocked at what she sees. He had done the tea already. She blinks, and realizes what he said. "Garden? How do you know?" But she puts her hand up and shakes her head again. "Nevermind, don't tell me, I don't think I can take another shock tonight. I will be right back." She leaves, mumbling to herself about how next he will start washing her clothes.   
  
He watches her leave, a confused, but amused smile on his face. He mumbles quietly to him. "What? I can make tea." Yeah. That was the only thing he could make really. It was simple and easy and it helped ease his nerves after battle. Ha. If that got out, he really WOULD be called a woman. Which was why when he was in public, he didn't drink tea. He drank ale or wine. But when he was alone, he would sometimes enjoy a nice cup of tea. He smiles and shakes his head.   
  
She heads out to the gardens, hearing voices coming from the side gardens. She smiles, glad she had found them. Walking along the side path she hears Faramir and stops, frowning. Should she interrupt them?

* * *

Eowyn too gets serious, but doesn't stop her quest to get his shirt off. "Then just remember that when you are at the end and you feel you can not go on. Remember that I will be there when it is all over and I will keep you in my arms and loved forever. Remember that and you may find that that breath, that last push, that last heart beat to take you to the end and into my arms. And I will remember that should Wormtongue ever get me again, you will be at the end of my journey and I will never give up faith." She hopes that doesn't sound like she had given up faith on him before because that wasn't what she meant, though in her own way she had because of Boromir, but that was something he need never know, especially now. Eomer sits down at the table and decides to wait for her, wondering how long she was going to be.   
  
Faramir helps her with his shirt, smiling at her. That sounded like a good plan to him. "Yes. I will have to remember that." He slides his hands up her back and unties the rest of the ties at the back of her dress. "I will remember your love for me and what we will have in the future and that will be my strength." He leans in and kisses her deeply, holding her close under the blanket.   
  
Lothiriel smiles, liking what she hears, but knowing she has to go. So she clears her throat very loudly before walking out. "Why hello you two. Cold?" She sees the tray and walks over, picking it up. "I came for the dishes. We have a busy day tomorrow. Well you do, so you might think of turning in. I am sure that Eomer will want to check on Eowyn before she goes to bed, once he finds out he is right and you were in the gardens." She turns, pausing on the edge of the circle of light from the lamp on the table. "But we are having tea before bed. You have enough time to tell each other good night properly at least." She winks and leaves, tossing over her shoulder. "Good night, you two." Then she heads back through the house, laughing softly as she goes. Now if Eomer had found them, she doesn't think that that would have gone over so well. Now to try to keep Eomer up at least a half hour to give them a little more alone time. She yawns as she pushes the door to the kitchen open, hoping Eomer didn't see it. Because now was not the time to be tired.   
  
When Lothiriel comes into view, clearing her throat, Eowyn is too shocked to move. Luckily Faramir isn't and pulls her in closer to him, her arms automatically going around him and her head resting on his shoulder as she lets the blanket fall just a little. She lets just enough of Faramir's shoulder show so that it looked like indeed they were only cold and he was fully dressed, hoping that works. "Good night," she calls out after the woman, finally finding her tongue. When she is gone she pulls back, blinking. "It looks like we will have to wait." The sadness in her voice was clear on her face as well.   
  
Eomer lifts his head off the table, having been bored waiting for her so was amusing himself by spinning a spoon around with his finger. But now that she was back...well he wasn't so bored anymore. "Found them I see." He gets up and takes the tray from her, bringing it over to the basin that held some soapy water. He places the dishes into the water and starts to get them cleaned up, handing the dishes to her to dry. "Should I be worried about how you found them?"   
  
Lothiriel hadn't intended on actually making him wash the dishes so when he takes the tray and starts to wash them she once again blinks at him in shock. His question had her unsure how to answer. If she answered truthfully then she would have to say yes. But she had promised not to alarm him, to herself at least, so instead she changes the subject smoothly, hoping he didn't catch on but rather thought that she needed an answer. Plus she shakes her head, though not in answer to that question, more in shock, though it could be taken it was in answer to his question very easily. "I did not mean for you to wash the dishes. Or make the tea." She takes a plate and dries it before setting it aside to put up when there were more. "How...? Why...? Eomer?" The last word is said in shock, her expression confused as she looks at him.   
  
He looks at her and smiles, shaking his head. "Did you think Uncle never punished me when I was young? Or my mother or father? The first time I told Eowyn she could not use a sword because she was female, my mother put me to work in the kitchen. She said it was to show me, if I could clean dishes, Eowyn could use a sword. I could clean dishes." He smiles at her, handing her a bowl. "Then there was the time I was caught getting cookies with Eowyn. Uncle Theoden made us clean the dishes for a fortnight." He smiles and hands her some utensils, then a cup. "And tea I learned to make from Gandalf. Though do not tell anyone. Kings do not drink tea."   
  
She takes each item in turn, drying and setting them aside in turn. "I suppose that I never thought of it that way. Probably because my brothers didn't get punished that way." She shrugs slightly and as he was done washing, she starts putting things away as she finds the place for them. "They had to do those things, I mean, but they had to do them normally as well. I told you they learned to cook. Well it is a rule in our house, you cook it, you clean it. It can sometimes be that if you cook it, then everyone else cleans, but that is only when we were cooking for a lot. The you cook it, you clean it rule comes in play when doing it for yourself. The boys would be hungry all afternoon and Mom didn't want to kill the cook by having her constantly at the stove. So the boys had to cook their own 'In between'." She grins at him. "That is what we called food prepared in between our normal meal times."   
  
He smiles, handing her another cup and then the last plate and bowl. He then grabs another towel and dries his hands. "Then am I right to assume that our children will know how to clean their own dishes? Not that they would need to." He walks over and takes her hand. "Come. Let's have our tea, then you can go to sleep and I can go find my sister."   
  
No, no, no, she couldn't let him go looking just yet. "You do not need to go find her. She is fine with Faramir, Eomer." She looks at him as he takes her hand, her fingers linking with his as she walks with him. "Can we have it in the library, by the fire?" She knew there would be a fire there, there always was one. "You could read to me. Something from a favorite story or poem?"   
  
He looks at her, thinking about it, then he shrugs and smiles, picking up the tray with the pot of tea and the two cups. As well as some milk and honey. Honey always went better with tea before bed. Sugar kept him up. "Well.....I do not really read very much. Not like your cousin. But I do recall a book that Eowyn used to read a lot. I always did want to see what the fascination with it was."   
  
She takes the tray from him and motions to the door for him to get it. "Why don't you get some cookies to go with the tea?" There is a twinkle in her eyes as she asks him, leaning in carefully to kiss his cheek. "I will meet you in there and then we can relax a little, you can read to me and then soon we will both go to bed." She leaves the room, heading to the library. Faramir, you better be a good boy or else, she thinks as she sets the tea out on a small table by two chairs. Perfect, and he was even going to read to her. With any luck he would forget all about it or they would make it back before he went looking.   
  
He smiles and nods. "Good idea." He gets a plate and digs his hand into the cookie jar, pulling out a few. He stuffs one into his mouth and puts the others on the plate before grabbing another handful and putting them on the plate as well. He then smiles to himself and leaves the kitchen, heading off to the library. Once there he smiles at her, bringing the plate of cookies over and setting them down on the table between the chairs where the tray was. "Alright. I will search for the book and you may pour the tea." He walks over to one of the bookshelves and starts looking at the books.   
  
She whistles at him and when he looks over at her she poins down to the book she had on the table. "I found this and thought that instead of you reading to me, seeing you did all the work in the kitchen. You can read to me tomorrow night. We will be alone as everyone will have left for Gondor and then you can read to me all night if you want." She pours the tea, motioning to the milk and honey before pouring a little of both into their cups and handing him one. "So tonight I read to you."   
  
He smiles at her, coming back over and taking a seat in the plush chair on the other side of the little table. He nods when she gestures to the milk and honey. "A little of both please." When she hands him his cup of tea he takes it and waits for her to finish with her cup before he takes a sip from his. "Ah. Very good. And I will read to you, tomorrow night. All night." He smiles at her. "What book did you find?"   
  
She had opened the book to the first chapter, so she flips the book back to the cover. "The Journey Of Time." She looks up at him as she opens the book back up. "It is a collection of short stories through time." Resting the open book in her lap, she smiles at him as she picks up her cup and takes a sip before putting it back down. "Ready?"   
  
He smiles and nods, picking up a cookie. He dips the cookie in his tea and then eats it, smiling and shrugging when she looks at him. He knew why she looked at him. Him munching on that cookie sounded loud in the quiet room. He washes the cookie down with some more tea from his cup, then leans back and stretches out his legs, listening to her read the first story.   
  
She smiles at him as she takes another sip of tea then goes on. She would read to him for some time, sipping the tea until it was gone and finishing off the last cookie he insisted she have. It isn't until she finishes a story and is about to start yet another when she notices the look he was giving her. She smiles tenderly at him. "Yes?"

* * *

Faramir thinks about it, then suddenly an idea hits him. He grins. "Well...we could always stay here and risk your brother catching us, though it would be worse for me, as he would neuter me." He sees her look and laughs, giving her a kiss. "Or...we could find a nice hiding spot where no one would find us." He honestly could not believe he was contemplating making love to her somewhere other than in his bed, but she seemed to bring this daring side out of him. He liked the risks he took with her.   
  
Eowyn thinks about that, smiling at the idea. "What am I doing, Faramir? I am going to marry you tomorrow morning, yet here I am contemplating risking having our names smeared in the mud and running off to find a stable to make love in." She sees the look on his face as if he just had a good idea and she shakes her head again. "I will not make love to you someplace out there besides the stables because where there is hay, anywhere else there is nothing but the ground and dirt. Neither of which excite me. And if I am going to make love to you, I need to be excited at least." She nods then starts to put her dress back on. "Okay....... unless you can think of a softer bed.....?" She looks at him hopefully.   
  
He helps her with her dress by tying the strings at the back of it. Then he smiles as she helps him with his shirt. "There is only one place I can think of that has a softer bed than my room here or yours, or even my home in Gondor. And that is in Ithilien. We made beds from moss. It is quite comfortable." He kisses her and smiles. "But I have this blanket and my cloak. I can make us a lovely bed out of hay." He'd had to do it before, when he was banished from the Steward's home by his father. He would at those times go and sleep in the stables, up in the hay lofts.   
  
When she has her dress done up with his help she takes the blanket and keeps it wrapped around her as she gets off him. "It is a lovely warm night, Faramir. All I need is you, a little hay, and this blanket and I am sure we will be in heaven." She takes his hand. "One last night of sin before we marry."   
  
He grins and gets up, letting her lead him off towards the stables, nodding. "Yes. Sin in other eyes, love making in mine." He grins more. "Though I do not think it will stop after we are married. Actually, I foresee many many nights of no sleep in our future." As they near the stables he puts his arms around her waist and leans down to kiss her neck. "And many stolen moments during the day where no one will find us."   
  
She can't help but laugh. "It would seem that you are a very sexual person, Faramir. I do so hope that I can keep up with you so that you need not seek another." She stops as they enter the stables and locks and bars the door, turning to smile at him mischievously. "It won't keep those that are determined out, but it will deter them as it will take a lot to break in. So for that much we are safe. Now, are you going to help me into the loft? Or did you plan on doing this in a stall?" She giggles as she closes the space between them and wraps her arms around him, rubbing up and down his back gently.   
  
He smiles at her, not speaking until she has the door closed and barred. While she is doing that he makes sure no one else is in the stables but them. There wasn't anyone anywhere so he smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. He is walking past a stall when he hears a soft snort beside him. Turning his head he smiles, shaking his head. "Now you be quiet. No alerting anyone we are here." He leans in and pats his horse on the neck, then goes back over to Eowyn. He wraps his arms around her when she presses up against him. "Well now I do not believe you would wish to be among horses while we make love." He gives her a look, grinning slightly. "But then again, I do know your love for" He laughs as she clamps her hands over his mouth and gives him a deadly glare. When she goes to pull away he holds tighter to her. "Darling, I was simply referring to all your people's love for horses. Not the other type." He laughs again, unable to help himself. He was so busy laughing that this time he lets her go and does not notice the bucket of trough water being picked up and the water being dumped on his head until he feels the ice cold water hit him. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He jumps and slips and lands hard on the ground. It takes him a minute to register what just happened and it is a laughing Eowyn that causes him to look at her. Then at himself. He must look a sight sitting there on the dusty, hay strewn floor, soaking wet. Oh if his father saw him he would be dead. A Steward's son was always to be proper. But then again, he was Steward. And his father was not here. And he was sure that if it was his father in his position with his mother standing over him laughing and holding an empty water bucket, well, he couldn't picture it but he was sure Denethor would not have found anything in the situation to be upset about. He himself could see the humor in it. And when he stands up and brushes himself off he tries to look dignified. "Well now, I do not believe you, Eowyn, Lady of Rohan, have the right to dump dirty horse water over the Steward of Gondor's head." He smirks at her look, one that said 'oh yeah? And what is the steward going to do about it?'. He shakes his head. "Eowyn, Eowyn, Eowyn. Have you learned nothing of my nature yet?" With that he grabs her and pulls her against him, smirking as she screams and tells him no. "Why? Oh you wish another way to get wet?" He snickers and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her over to the large trough at the end of the stables. "Kicking will do you no good, Lady. Especially if you hit that which you most desire."   
  
During the whole thing only one thing had been going through her mind. One main thing. That was how much she loved him, loved this. When she picked up the bucket to dump the water over his head, she did not hesitate, because she knew that he wouldn't get mad, or at least that if he did he wouldn't stay mad. She was having too much fun with him and judging from the laughter in his eyes, he was too. "Why do you ask," she asks him when he questions her as to if she had not learned of his nature yet. That was when she starts to think she might have gone to far as he carries her over to the trough at the end of he stables. "Faramir! No!!! Faramir!!!" She doesn't know why she is still laughing as she kicks and screams at him, but she does until finally she stops and gets serious, holding him around his waist tight, her face pressed against the small of his back. "You better not do it or else I am not going to make love to you tonight. You will have to wait till we are married, because I will not make love to you all wet." Her voice was muffled, but she was sure he could still hear her, well she hoped because she wasn't going to loosen her hold.   
  
He stops tugging on her waist, having been doing that to try and get her to let go of his waist. He thinks about her ultimatum. "Well....but I am all wet. And I more than likely smell of a horse." He grins as she says he smelled perfectly fine. "Ah see. I always knew you had a thing for horses. I" But he doesn't finish. Instead he feels her slip down from his hold behind him and then feels her push him into the trough. He surfaces and shakes his head, spraying water all over. "Oh well NOW I do not care if you wish never to make love again. You will be paying for that!" And with that he reaches out and grabs her dress, pulling her into the trough with him, snickering as she screams.   
  
She can't help it. When he loosens his hold and then says she likes horses again she sees red. Siliding down his back was the easy part, but it takes her a second to figure out how she was going to get him into the trough without catching her at it. It hits her and instantly she is on her back, her now bare feet on his back, having lost her shoes while kicking at him, she kicks the small of his back, pushing him into the water and laughing hard. She stands up with a smirk on her face, a smirk that is instantly gone when he grabs her dress and pulls her into the water after him. "NO!!!!!! FARAMIR NO!!!!!!!!!" She couldn't believe it as she comes up coughting and sputtering. She splashes him with water in the face, using her other hand to push her wet hair off her face, glaring at him, looking like a drowned rat. "You pig!" She uses both hands this time to splash him. "You are a pig and you are going to regret getting me wet!" She huffs and struggles to get out of the trough, but he pulls her back in, trapping her in his lap and telling her to settle down. "I will NOT settle down!" But already she was starting to see the humor in it, though she was refusing to let him see she was breaking. "You are in big trouble Lord Stewardship person! You," she shakes her finger at him, her eyes going wide when she suddenly found herself being pushed under the water again, faintly hearing something about cooling off before she slides beneigth the murky water. She comes back up sputtering and screaming. "OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" She screams, splashing him again with both hands, falling backwards so that she is able to kick water at him as well. "You are going to stay wet all night! You smell and no about of being nice is getting you out of this one!" She sputters and goes to climb out of the trough. "I am going home!"   
  
He laughs, enjoying this little game. But when she gets out of the trough and starts to walk away, seemingly angry, he climbs out and goes after her. "Eowyn wait!" He grabs her arm and spins her around, then before she can even say a word, his lips are on hers and he is kissing her with a deep passion. His tongue touches her lips, seeking entrance and when she grants it, he deepens the kiss even more, his tongue exploring her mouth. When he finally pulls back he smiles at her. "Do you wish to still leave, My Lady? Or would you rather I do that again?"   
  
She had no intention of leaving, though had he let her she was going to go take a bath in his room. But when he stops her and kisses her, she almost melts against him. She stares at him skeptically. "Well I do not know. If you will stop making remarks about horses.... I will let you have another chance to change my mind about leaving." She pauses and motions to his clothing. "And what about your wet clothes," then motions to hers, "and mine?"   
  
He smiles. "Ah now that is a simple one." He pulls away from her and undoes the strings that kept his shirt closed. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it over a saddle fence beside him, then he smiles at her. "We will have to take our clothes off and let them dry a bit before we leave here. Or everyone will know what we have done. And while we wait we can hide in the hay loft and oh say spend the time making love like we were suppose to before you started all this?" He looks at her innocently, putting on one of his cutest smiles.   
  
She tilts her head to the side, smiling seductively at him, holding her arms out to her sides. "I am going to need help getting out of this wet dress. It is so ... sticky and heavy... I don't think I can peel it off all by myself." She doesn't move, waiting to see what he would do as she caressed his body with her eyes, letting them travel slowly from his eyes to his toes the back, pausing at certain places to linger.   
  
He grins and walks over to her, leaning in to kiss her lightly before he moves around behind her and starts to untie the strings at the back of her dress. When he is finished he helps slide the wet material off her shoulders and down her arms, then down over her slim waist till the material falls to the floor in a heap. He then smiles and turns her around. He walks over and picks up the blanket, then goes and finds a few more in the tack room. He then walks back to her and smiles, wrapping the blanket from his room around her shoulders. "You look cold, Love. Here, let us go up to the loft and get warm." He takes her hand and leads her to the ladder that leads up to the large hayloft. He climbs up before her, tossing the blankets up there before turning and taking her hand to help her the rest of the way. Once they are both up there he climbs back down and sets her dress out on one of the saddle fences to dry. He then drops his pants and steps out of them after pulling off his boots. He turns his boots upside down and puts his pants beside his shirt to dry. Finally done he climbs up into the loft and spreads out one blanket, then wraps another blanket around himself and sits down on the blanket he spread out. He smiles at her when she sits down beside him. "Need to get warm. My toes are freezing!"   
  
She doesn't say a word the whole time, only nodding at the right times. Finally when they are up in the loft and she is sitting by him, she glances sideways at him, raising a brow at his statement. "Your toes are cold?" She opens her blanket and her arms to him. 'You need to get out of that blanket and join me in this one. It is much softer and warmer in here then in that raggedy old thing. Do you not want this softness," she straightens her shoulders ever so slightly as she speaks, causing her breasts to perk up just enough, their round fullness as if she were with child, but was actually nature's gift. Her fingers ached to touch him, to feel the rippling muscles across his chest. She could almost feel his tight abs and chest, the result of shooting so many arrows over such a long time, as well as his sides, not even a single ounce of fat on his lean trim body. She licks her lips, tasting his kiss from only minutes before and needing t taste it again. She almost whimpers as she looks into his eyes, hers begging him to come to her, to let her wrap her arms around him and keep him safe within their shelter. "My Love?"   
  
He looks at her and smiles, thinking about it a moment before he drops his blanket and moves over to her. He lays down with her, smiling when she wraps her arms and the blanket around him. He in turn wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. "Hmmmmm yes. It is much warmer and softer in here." He smiles and kisses her slowly and softly for a moment, just savoring the feel of her body pressed against his. He loved how her breasts brushed against his chest when she moved. A thought suddenly hits him and he pulls back from the kiss, smiling at her. "You said before, that I am a sexual person and you are worried you will not be enough." He smiles at her look. "Eowyn, Darling. I am this way because of you. With anyone else I would not be this way at all. I love you, Eowyn. You will be more than enough for me." He smiles and kisses her again, this time a lot more passionately.   
  
She blushes at his words, they warm her soul as they ring true with him as well. She never had felt a dying need to be a part of Aragorn. Granted she had ached to feel his lips on hers, but not like this. Never like this. This was something that she could not fight, she had been unable to fight. No matter what it may have brought to her family, she had been unable to fight him. In the morning all would be well, they would be married, those that met them along their journey now would know them as husband and wife and any look or touch would never seem shameful. Yet the kiss he was giving her now was not shameful to her and she returns it with relish. She presses her body up against his. "Yes," she gasps as he finally pulls away from him to gaze into his face tenderly. "I feel that too, the way your body seems to call to mine, the pull of your love, Faramir. I can understand what you mean." She runs her hands up and down his back slowly, tenderly.   
  
He smiles at her, kissing her softly again. "Then I will never need to fear that you will search out the love of another. And you need never fear the same, Eowyn. I would never betray you like that. As I know you would never betray me." He smiles at her, love and trust shining in his eyes. "So if we are ever apart and you have your doubts just remember what I told you here today. And I will do the same when I see you speaking with our King." Ah and there it was. That little bit of truth came out finally. He knew she had once loved Aragorn. And yes, a little part of him was still worried she still did. But anytime he felt that jealousy creeping up, he would remind himself of the look in Eowyn's eyes when she looked upon him, Faramir. It was vastly different from the look she gave the King. And it always made him smile and forget everything but her.   
  
She pauses what she is doing, her hands still on his back as she looks into his eyes questioningly. Then she pulls him back to the hay to lay over her as she smiles tenderly up at him. "Are you worried about Aragorn, my Love?" She brings one hand around from his back to lightly caress his cheek, her eyes following her fingers against his skin, watching them as she lightly brushing his beard down in place. "Tell me what worries you about our King." She realizes then that Aragorn would be her king, once she married Faramir.   
  
He smiles at her, laying against her slightly, just enough to rest his weight on her but not enough to make her uncomfortable. "It is nothing, Love. I just know you loved him before you loved me." He smiles. "I know you love me as you look at me different than you look at him. I remember how you look at me when I see you with him." He kisses her softly. "I do not wish you to stay away from him, I would never ask that of you. I trust you, Eowyn."   
  
She returns his kiss, sighing softly as she starts to run her fingers along his back again. "You and I have had a talk about this before and just what he meant to me. I had thought that I had eased your mind then, but I can see now that he will be a problem between us from time to time. And so, from time to time," she pushes against him rolling him onto his back, the blanket now trapped under him so that she no longer had to hold onto it to keep it around them. "So from time to time I will just have to reassure you that you are the one for me and the only one." She smiles lovingly down into his face. Then she moves her lips down to his neck where she kisses him softly, tenderly, nipping at his neck a little as she does before running her tongue along his skin, loving the taste of him. "Mmmmm yes," she breaths against his neck, her lips moving slowly up it to nibble on his earlobe finally. "But I do not mind." She pulls back and looks down into his face, hers full of her love for him. I never loved Aragorn like I love you. I never felt anything close to what I feel for you, for him." She kisses his lips this time, her tongue running slowly over his bottom lip as she does. "I would never have gone to bed with him before marrying him, that I can tell you truthfully." She looks into his eyes as she says this, just so that he could see she was telling the truth. It was important for her that he knew she was being totally honest. "I may have desired him but never enough to chance my honor or that of my family's. Only you could have me chancing everything for your love." 


	48. Fun In The Hay

**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT**

  
  
Faramir smiles when she moves him onto his back. He moves his hands over her back, lightly caressing and running his fingers up and down her spine gently. He tilts his head back a little as she speaks to him, letting her have better access to his neck. He growls softly when she nips him, grinning at her when she pulls back to look at him. His grin turns into a loving smile when he sees the truth in her eyes. He pulls his hand out of the blanket and gently caresses her cheek. "I do not see how it can be considered chancing your honor when I am to be your husband tomorrow." He smiles and leans up to kiss her, then lays back down and gently brushes her hair back behind her ear. "We will not have much of a wedding night though." He smiles. "Unless we make tonight our wedding night? We could do that."   
  
Eowyn raises a brow at him in slight shock. "It was chancing my honor the other times that we made love, or do you not remember those times? Am I that forgettable that you do not remember our reunion when you came here only a short time ago?" Her look becomes even more distressed, though she does not really feel it, it was to make her point. "You do not even remember the day you took my virginity? Here I thought that I was not so easily forgotten.... for those days would be days that had we been caught I could have lost a lot as you could have, suck as your life had my brother caught you." The smile twitches at the corner of her mouth and she has to take a shaky breath before going on. I would have counted those days, not just tonight, if I remember correctly."   
  
"Oh Darling." He smiles and reaches up to caress her cheek. "I shall never forget those times. Our first time will always be remembered, as will each and every other time. What I meant is I do not see it anymore as you or I doing something wrong. I never really did." He runs his fingers through her hair, smiling up at her before he moves his hands down to her hips. "Darling, I'm a little cold still. Do you think you could somehow warm me?" He smiles innocently, wondering if she would catch onto his meaning.   
  
She grins seductively at him, lifting her leg slowly to rub her inner thigh slowly from his outer thigh up to his hip then back down again. "Well I think that I could try to warm you up, Love." She twitches her hip just enough that it causes the heart of her womanhood to rub against his manhood that was leaving no doubt to either of them just how ready he was for her. "I can see that it won't be too hard for me to get your fire started." She twitches her hip again, this time a little slower in a downward motion that now lets him feel how moist she was without letting him enter her just yet.   
  
He grins at her, groaning softly and shivering when he feels her heat rubbing against him. "Hmmmmm no. I do not think it will be very hard at all, Darling. As you already have it smoking." He grins and runs his hands down over her bottom, squeezing it gently before he leans up and kisses her deeply.   
  
She meets him halfway, her tongue caressing his as she parts his lips with her tongue. Oh yes, most definitely smoking, but not just him, she was smoking from the heat that he was causing.   
  
She moves her body slowly along his, her nipples instantly tightening and hardening as she feels the rub against his hard chest, a sensation that even he could feel she was sure. It causes a moan to mingle with their kiss, a kiss that she deepens, her lips opening wider, sucking his tongue into her mouth to rub the side of hers against the side of his.   
  
She takes her nails and rakes the back of them slowly up the sides of his arms from his elbows to his shoulders and back down again to rest the palms of her hands against the outside of forearms.   
  
She loved touching him, feeling his rougher skin against her soft skin. The feel of his abs against her belly made her suck in her breath suddenly and pull away from the kiss, her eyes locking with his. "You have been keeping busy." Her hand moves between them and she runs her fingertips over his well toned muscles, moving them up his sides and then slowly across his chest. "Very busy, it would seem. I do hope that I can help you with that over the next few months."   
  
He groans softly against her lips, loving the way it felt to have her rubbing against him like she was. He could indeed feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. And it was a wonderful feeling. He moves one hand up and into her hair, holding her head so that should couldn't pull away from the kiss yet. His other hand rested lightly on the small of her back.   
  
When she does pull away he lays back and looks up at her, grinning slightly. He uses the moment to run his hand over her stomach. "Ah. Well in my spare time I have been training new archers for my Rangers. Pulling back an arrow needs strength. And teaching them stealth in forests also requires one to stay trim and quick. You see, unlike Boromir, who has a soldier's build like father did, I am a ranger through and through." He grins slightly. "But you my dear, you seem to have kept busy as well. Sword fighting with my brother?" He waits for her answer before continuing. "You will help me I am sure. I can still teach you to use a bow and arrows if you wish."   
  
She shakes her head. "No, I had not fought your brother until today." She quickly goes on as the memory of that fight was too fresh, even if the end result had been great and he was now going to get the help he needed. "I have just been working around the village, trying to help with the widows and their homes. We are..." she stops herself, realizing that now was not that time to get all excited about the progress within the village. Now was the time to make love to him. She blushes as she goes on. "Let's just say that I have been busy with the village ladies and some men. You will have to keep me busy somehow in Gondor, Love. As you have been training your Rangers, I will need to have something to do." She runs her fingertips along the inside of his arms, up over his chest and down his sides. She had been laying on him again, but now she lifts her body from his at the waist, arching her body so that her lower body pressed hard against him while her nipples barely grazed his chest as she straddles his hips. She rests on her knees and wrapping her legs around his, her ankles resting high on his calves. "I think that I am going to have to try something new, something I just recently learned." She doesn't realize that sounded like someone had taught her how to do it.   
  
He smiles and moves his hand up to lightly caress her breasts, listening to her for a moment while he rubs his fingers over her nipples. When she says he had to find something for her to do he grins. "I already have, Love. You will see when we reach Gondor." He leans in and lightly kisses her neck and shoulders, but when she says something she just recently learned he pulls away and looks at her. "You've been reading books?" It doesn't even enter his mind how that could sound like she had been practicing with another man. No. He would never think that of her. No. When she had said that he had instantly thought she had read about it somewhere, or been told by one of her handmaidens. "Or have you been discussing me with someone you trust?" He smiles at her, watching her carefully in the dark, his eyes having become adjusted to it quickly, yet another trait that could be traced back to his mother's side of the family and the elf blood there.   
  
When he asks her if she read about it or talked to someone, it does then dawn on her that it could have sounded like she had tried it with someone. Her heart suddenly sores as she realizes that he didn't jump to that conclusion, that he instantly thought she was reading up on things. She becomes choked up because of it and has to take a deep breath, blinking a few times to clear the tears from her eyes, the deep breath to take the huskiness out of her voice because of the same thing. She nods so that he doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary, then goes on. "Yes and no. I have talked to someone, not necessarily someone I trust, though I do, Theresa, it just happened that we got to talking about marriage and the sort and then it started us on something else, making love, spouses and making love. And she told me something," she says as she blushes, having found it easier to talk to the old woman then to talk to Faramir about it. "She doesn't know about you and me, she was just passing something on for later, for when I was married. So, I could either try it tonight, or later, when we are married...."   
  
He smiles at her, nodding as he runs his hands over her breasts again, caressing them lightly, rubbing his palms over her nipples. "Yes? And what was it that she told you about? Or perhaps you'd like to show me?" He leans up and kisses her. "You may show me, Eowyn. Tonight. Because we will have to be quiet on the trip." He grins slightly. "We will have companions then."   
  
She grins down at him, then looks around and then back at him. "We can not yell here either, but we do have a little more privacy." She leans down and kisses him softly, whispering against his lips. "I will have to try it tonight, but there is no certainty that I can do it right." She blushes. "We will just have to try over and over till I get it right, through the years."   
  
A grin appears on his face. "Yes. We will have to practice for many many many years. And after that we will have to practice more. For you can never get too much practice with something." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, kissing her deeply for a moment before he tries to roll her over onto her back. He was aching to be inside her now, and she wasn't doing anything yet so he figured he might take the lead. But he can't help but laugh as she pushes him back onto his back. "Darling....as much as I love talking with you....we could still talk while making love you know."   
  
She grins down at him. "Yes, yes yes... but you see," she presses her heat against him again, this time wiggling just a little so that his hardens was now buried into her moist heat, on the verge of entering her. "I said that I wanted to try something new. Part of that was to first make it so that you were on the verge, that you could hardly hold back." She moves her lips to his neck and starts to kiss him. She brings her knees up to about the middle of his chest. The way she was sitting over him made it easier for her to mount him. Which was what she did, without waiting another second she takes a breath and shifts her hips till he is now in her, causing her to gasp from the feeling as she rests her forehead against his shoulder, kissing his neck, her hands now gripping his upper arms. "Hold still, Faramir. You can't move at all." She starts to rotate her hips in a clockwise direction, breathing very slowly as she tries to steady her heartbeat and her body. She was already shaking from the effect that this was causing in her. She had been told to tease him, to get him until he was as hard as she thought he could get. She had tried doing that by sitting on him as she had been and pressing herself hard against him, letting him feel the moistness from inside her. Resting his length just on the inside so that when she was pressed like that. The head of his member would rub against her clit and the base of his member was at her opening. Pressed like that, and enveloped like that, was supposed to get him super hard, so she had been told. She was then supposed to make small movements up and down, though not enough so that he could enter her. Then when he was hard she had been told to kneel over him like this. She could feel why now, she never would have thought of it on her own, that was for sure, as it wasn't even as if she were just on top. No, this way she was totally open to him and it allowed him to enter her completely.   
  
She keeps taking slow breaths as she works her hips up and down, each time she was able to bring him all the way to the base of his member into her, hitting so deep in her she thought that he could go no further even if he was longer. As she gets herself under control, for she had instantly put herself on the edge and about ready to explode the second deep thrust, she brings her head back as she starts to move a little faster. "How is that?" she whispers thickly as she locks her eyes with his. She kept her body laying like it was on him, though she moves her arms around his neck and holds him tight her knees remaining high as the pace speeds up a little. "I did not know I could do that." She pants.   
  
"I am very much on the edge, Darling Eowyn. And if you...." He groans as he feels her moist heat rubbing against him. "If you do that again you will see how close I am." He smiles and moves his hands to her hips but then has to move them to her thighs as she moves into a better position. When she finally allows him to enter her he can't help the shiver that runs through him, or the moan of pleasure that escapes his mouth. If he wasn't so good at controlling himself, he would have lost it just at the feel of her wrapped hot and tight around him. When she tells him not to move he gives her a slight pout. "But I need to move. I need to, Eowyn." He sees her look and smiles, then groans deeply when she begins to move on him, gripping her thighs to resist the urge to thrust into her himself. "Oh that is very good, Darling." He groans again, starting to breathe heavily, a look of pure pleasure on his face and in his eyes as he looks at her.   
  
His look, mirroring hers, spurs her on and she quickens her pace. She was breathing heavily now, barely able to keep a hold on her orgasm.   
  
She grips his shoulders, keeping her arms behind his neck, smiling down into his face. "Yes, you could move, but isn't this.... isn't this so much better?" the last part was but a whispers and once more her forehead rest on his shoulder. "Faramir, oh Faramir," she whispers. She didn't know if she could hold out a moment longer, the sweat from her efforts now coated her chest, causing her to slip and slide down his chest, thinking that if she didn't hold on she would surely slip right off him. She then tries something else, something she didn't realize would send her over the edge, but had the intention of bringing him more pleasure. She tightens her moist heat hard, concentrating on it at first as she tries what she was told to and suddenly as she tightens and thrusts her hips down she could swear the whole world had exploded. She feels a burning deep within her and then it explodes and radiates throughout her whole body. She doesn't stop what she is doing, wanting him to join her as she feels wave after wave of pleasure wash over her, her body trembling almost violently. "FARAMIR!" she screams, unable to stop herself.   
  
There was sweat rolling down his face, merely because of the effort it took to keep still and not move. He looked like he was in pain, and in a way he was, but it was the good pain. The one that came before the incredible pleasure he would feel when he had his release. He breathes heavily, gritting his teeth as he watches her. And it is when she tightens around him and starts to pulsate with her own orgasm that he can't take it anymore. He grips her thighs hard and flips her over onto her back. All reason was gone from his mind now as he slams hard and deep into her, grunting and groaning before he finally thrusts hard one last time and releases deep into her. He collapses on top of her, totally spent now and breathing heavily.   
  
Her breathing echoed his, both labored and faint as they tried to get their breaths back. "I love you, Faramir," she finally whispers against his neck, her legs down loose though she did keep her ankles wrapped around his as she runs her finger tips up and down his sweaty back. "I love you more then life itself." She meant it too, she wasn't just saying that because they had just made love, she meant it. She rolls her head back against his arm that was under her neck, stretching the muscles that had tensed up during her orgasm. "Mmmm Faramir, my Love." She sighs, her breathing starting to come back to her.   
  
He smiles and lightly kisses her neck, then pulls back and rolls onto his side beside her, shivering as the cold night air hits him. The blanket must have fallen off sometime during their love making. He reaches down and grabs it, pulling it up over them. "As I love you, Darling. And yes. We must practice that again. And again. And again. I very much enjoyed it." He grins, laying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow beside her. He reaches over and pulls a piece of hay out of her hair. "Anything else you were told about? And you have hay in your hair." But she looked so beautiful, laying there covered in sweat and flushed from making love. So beautiful and so damn desirable.   
  
She takes the hay from his fingers and smiles. "Then you need to get them out." She tosses it aside and picks one out of his hair, holding it up so he can see it. "You do too, Faramir." She grins playfully at him. "You do know that we are going to have to both sneak back to our rooms wrapping in these blankets, don't you?" She starts to pick the hay out of his hair after rolling onto her side and resting her head on the palm of her hand. "There is no way that our clothes will be dry, and I hate to tell you this, but you look like you just made love." She giggles, unable to stop herself. "And I do not mean just because you have hay in your hair. But because you have a look on your face that screams that you just made love. I think that you always have it, if I can remember correctly, it is hard because right after making love to you all I can think about is how good you made me feel and how much I love you." She giggles again, tossing another piece aside. "We will just have to be really careful."   
  
He did indeed have a look on his face. One that screamed a smug satisfaction. Though on him it didn't look smug. It looked cute. "Do I? Well...I do not think there will be a problem for me. I can move without being heard. You on the other hand...." He laughs as she smacks him. "Alright. Alright. We could always sneak in through the window in my room. You could clean up there and stay with me tonight. Like you did the other night."   
  
She gets an idea, an idea what would make him admit that he wasn't as great as he claimed, well at least not more so then her like he was implying. "Well, my Love, since you seem to think that you can move without being heard," which she knew he could, but that didn't mean she couldn't, " and you seem to think that I can not," she gets a twinkle in her eyes, "then you can carry me to your window. That way we get there without you making a sound and we make it there safely." Now she can't help it but she smirks, a very satisfied look on her face. If she were standing she would have crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.   
  
He smirks and shakes his head at her, about to say something when he hears voices. He quickly indicates that she should be quiet before he moves silently to the edge of the loft. He looks down and is met with clothes thrown into his face. He sits back, hearing a laugh. "Beregond?"   
  
Beregond had been leaving his room to check on Boromir when a young man had run right into him. He had looked flustered. When asked where he was running to he had informed him he was off to find the king since someone had taken to locking themselves in the stables and they feared the person was doing something bad to the horses. He doesn't know why but he has a sneaking suspicion that it had nothing to do with the horse, the reason the door was locked. Informing the young man that he would inform the King of it he smiles and watches as the young man runs off, nodding, saying he would get the guards. Beregond had then quickly rushed to Faramir's room and gotten a change of clothes for him. And then had also managed to sneak into Eowyn's room to find a dress for her. He had a feeling they would need it. He shakes his head to himself and smiles as he heads out to the stables, hoping to get there before anyone else. Unknown to him but the boy was going to tell Eomer. He stops at the gates to the barn, listening for a moment before he hears voices approaching. Damn! He looks around and sees an open window. He might just fit through there. Climbing in he had heard the voices at the door to the stable. Apparently Faramir had heard them too. He knew it was Faramir and Eowyn in the stables. Their clothes were in plain sight. And from the look of it, they had thrown each other into one of the watering troughs. He walks over to the ladder and when Faramir looks over the edge he laughs and tosses his clothes at him. "Yes my Lord Faramir, it is I. And you and your Lady would do best to put these clothes on. Lady Eowyn's brother is arriving. With guards. Perhaps dressed you could convince him you were in here just tending to your horses?" He couldn't see anything but Faramir's head, but he knew Eowyn was up there with him. Ah young people and their love. He passes the clothes he had brought for Eowyn to Faramir when he hears the soft voice, which sounded quite embarrassed, asking if there were clothes for her as well. 


	49. Married in a Few Short Hours

Eomer smiles, about to answer Lothiriel when there is a knock on the door to the Library and a young man is lead in. He was a stable hand. "What brings you here at this hour?" He is informed of the mysterious happenings in the stables and he sighs, getting up. "Alright. I will come." He looks at Lothiriel and smiles. "You go to bed, Love. I will see you tomorrow." He leans down and kisses her softly before turning and leaving the room. He stops by his room to retrieve his sword, putting the belt on as he walks down the hall with his guards and the stable hand. "What types of noises did you hear?" When told he raises a brow, looking at the younger man then he shakes his head and looks at his guards. "Go around the sides. 2 men on each side, I do not want to intruders to get away."   
  
When Faramir indicates Eowyn should be quiet she is instantly silent, listening hard, hoping she can hear something. She then hears it, her brother! Her eyes fly to Faramir's face, but he is already leaning over the edge. When he gets hit in the face she squeaks, her hand instantly going over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Then she hears Beregond's voice and feels a little better, but not much, especially since she was laying there, naked with hay in her hair and her clothes far too wet to be able to get back into fast.   
  
She almost yelps again when the cloths fly up and her face falls the instant they do. It didn't solve her problem, but then he could leave and she could maybe just wrap herself in a blanket and if he wasn't there she could use the excuse... aw hell, nothing was going to work. She clears her throat a little and says softly, "Beregond, could I barrow your shirt please?" When he passes up a dress, luckily a simple one that would be easy to get into, she whispers a hasty thanks to him and is quickly slipping the dress on.   
  
Moving to the edge of the loft once she is dressed, she looks over and sees just the guard so far. The voices had stopped outside and her eyes go to the doors. Nothing so far, but how did Beregond get in? Had he been in there the whole time? Her face goes a beat red, but then instantly she realizes he couldn't have been because of the clothes. She quickly leaves the loft, grabbing the blanket from Faramir's bedroom to take down with her. "Where is he?" she whispers ever so softly to Beregond as she quickly gets their wet clothes and wraps them in the blanket. She is about ready to hide the bundle when she hears it, a crash and pounding. Everything was happening at once it seemed and the only thing she can think to do is toss the bundle into her horses stall and pray that her brother wouldn't look in there.   
  
Faramir smiles at Beregond and thanks him quietly before he pulls on the pants and does them up quickly. He then pulls on his shirt and is very glad that it had no buttons or strings. Those would take time he didn't have. It suddenly dawns on him. His boots! "Beregond. My boots!" He sighs deeply as they are thrown up to him. He looks over at Eowyn as she climbs down from the loft. He is just pulling on his right boot, having already pulled on the left, when the doors to the stable crash open and Eomer and the stable hand, along with two guards rush in. He quickly grabs the blankets and stows them under some hay in a corner of the loft, then tries to look like he was up there merely to get hay for his horse. Though his horse didn't need it.   
  
Eomer counts silently, then gestures to the door. He watches as the gaurds quickly break through the door. He follows them in, the light from the stable hand's lantern shining some light into the stables. What he sees makes him instantly suspicious. "Explain yourselves. What is going on here? And why are you without shoes, Eowyn? And why is there hay in your hair?" He looks up to the loft where Faramir stood, holding a bail of hay, that HAD to be heavy. He tosses it down and then follows after it, saying she had hay in her hair because she got hay in his and he wanted to return the favor. Eomer, raises a brow at that statement, not quite believing it. He turns to his guards and informs them everything was fine and to tell the others, then to go back to their posts. He looks at the stable hand after he comes back from lighting the lanterns around the barn. "You may go as well. Thank you." He waits for them all to leave and then turns to Faramir's guard. "You may leave as well. I wish to speak with your Lord and my sister alone." He snorts as the guard looks to Faramir for the order to leave and when given it, finally leaves. He shakes his head and looks at Faramir. "YOU will fix that door before you leave tomorrow. Do not give me that look, Faramir. You are Steward of Gondor, and this is NOT Gondor. You will fix it. And you both will tell me what you are doing in this stable. Surely not taking care of your horses as you would make it look." He walks over to the two stalls, noting the blanket in a pile in the corner, but not acting like he saw it. Instead he looks at the two stalls. "Your horses look fine. So you are not in here tending to them."   
  
Eowyn quickly runs her fingers through her hair, pulling out as much of the hay as she can, glad that Faramir had thought of a good reason that they had it in their hair. "Eomer, what Faramir says is true about the hay. We had a little fight of sorts, we were throwing hair and water even." She motions to the trough, half the water on the floor. Then she moves over to Eomer and takes his hands. "There is a lot that you do not know that you should know. Please come." She pulls him towards the bail of hay Faramir had tossed down and sits down, pulling her brother to sit next to her. Then she speaks again. "Eomer, Faramir and I have decided that we wish you to marry us in the morning. Wait, let me finish," she saw his objection coming. "It will not be for the friends or even family, it will be for Faramir and me only. You could do it now, tonight if you wish, because it needs to be done." She sees the wheels working and quickly she covers his mouth with her hand. "Faramir is dying, Eomer. He will die if he does not try this last treatment that Lord Elrond can give him. We must travel to Lorien and meet him there, as Faramir has agreed against his will to do it. He has agreed for me. The trip will be long and in the end he may still die. I have had to fight him tonight about this because he did not want it, but I want it. I want the chance to live my life with him." She takes a deep breath. "I will not go into details now, I will later, but the end result may be death. If that is to be, it will be at my hand, and it will be by his wife. I want.. no I NEED these next two months as his wife should he die. I need to have the memories. And if it is to happen and he is taken from me, then maybe I will not be alone. Maybe I will be with child, his. So you need to marry us, can you see now?" She drops her hand from his lips, her eyes going to Faramir, love shining there that even Eomer could see. "When he is finally well," she looks back to Eomer, "as I believe he will be, we will travel home and have a wedding for everyone. Then those of Gondor and Rohan that wish to be there will and for all they will know it will be our first. But for us, we will know, and if the kingdoms have to know later because of certain circumstances, then so be it. But for now... Eomer, we were not doing anything in here that was bad. We were only playing around, that is all." She gives his hands a squeeze, hoping he would take it at face value. Also wondering if he was going to now explode now that he knew she was leaving too.   
  
Eomer looks at Faramir, frowning at him. He was upset, but he was upset at Faramir. Getting up he walks over to the man and does just what Boromir had done earlier. He hits him, glaring at him. "You are dying and you would refuse something that could save you? How can you hurt my sister in such a way?! She loves you! She is willing to give up anything and everything for you! You truly ARE a fool, Faramir of Gondor, son of Denethor. You....what? No there is something you both are not telling me and if you wish me to marry you now, tonight, you will tell me." He looks at his sister, then at Faramir. "Why would my sister have to kill you if this last thing did not work? Would you not die anyways?"   
  
Faramir had expected the punch from Eomer, but not the words. He expected Eomer to be mad that Eowyn was leaving. So while rubbing his jaw, he looks at Eowyn and then at Eomer. When asked what he wasn't telling Eomer he sighs. "She killed the Nazgul King. She is the only one who would be able to kill me if this goes wrong." He sees confusion on his future brother-in-law's face and sighs. "Sit Eomer." Once the man does he explains the last and final treatment, his last chance at life. He explains how he would have to be stabbed with a blade from Mordor, much like Frodo had. But this would not be taken out so quickly. He would have to hold the blade in until it disappeared. The blade would then somehow destroy the poison that was killing him, as it would be destroying him in the process. The tricky part was what Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel would have to do. They would have to pull him from the brink of letting the darkness take over, at the precise moment. If not, then he could very well become the next Lord of all Evil. If they managed to pull him back in time, if he managed to keep the evil at bay long enough to kill the poison and allow the elves to pull him back, then he would be cured and go on to live many many years with the only indication of his ever being touched by the dark blade being a scar. And possibly the headaches he had been having. But those would be rare unless something evil was close enough to effect him.   
  
When he is finished he sighs and looks over at where Eomer sat. "It would fall to your sister to kill me. THAT is why I wished not to have this done. That and I do not wish to be the next bringer of death and destruction on Middle Earth. Gandalf and your sister seem to think I can fight it merely because I did not give into the power of the one ring." He sighs and looks down, then up at the two of them. "I do not know what will happen but I can not run away from this. Nor would I. It is what my Lady wants and I myself would rather like to have a life with your sister." He smiles at Eowyn, then looks at Eomer. "So....since you are the King, I will ask, will you bless our marriage and make it official, even if it is just the three of us.....and Gandalf and Boromir, and Lothiriel who knows of it?" He smiles and looks at Eowyn with a shrug. "We can not keep it from my brother, Love. I can not at least. And Gandalf will figure it out on the journey. And I doubt Eomer can keep ANYTHING from my dear cousin."   
  
Eowyn rushes to stop him but is too late and winces when Eomer hits Faramir. She had hoped that the way in which she told it all, how she was so nonchalant about the whole thing that he would have missed the part about killing Faramir as well as just how dangerous the whole trip was going to be to begin with. But she should have known, her brother had caught on right away to what Faramir had done. And though she didn't agree with him hitting Faramir, it honestly warmed her heart when he had voiced to Faramir just how self centered he had been when they all knew just how much she loved Faramir and would do anything for him, that included killing him now.   
  
She nods to Faramir as he finishes up. "Oh I am sure that those in this household will know, I do not mean for it to be a secret, like something dirty or unholy. No, I just mean for it to be kept quiet so that no one feels slightly should they find out that the wedding already was. They need to know that there is no wedding, that it is just a blessing. That is why I want it quiet, but I know that some will know, including my brother's love." She turns to look at Eomer again, taking his hand, this time the love was clearly visible for her brother, a big brother that always took care of her. "Eomer," she starts softly. "So many times in our life you have put yourself in front of me, either physically or mentally to make sure that I was protected. You would take a punch for me any day, I know this. I know that you would die for me if it would keep me alive." She squeezes his hands. "But this is something that I have to do. I don't know that I am the only one that could do this, for if it happened it would all be quick, too quick for even Faramir to realize that he had changed, if I have my way. And too quick that he doesn't even know it is done. I hope. But more then that I hope that he really loves me. Because I believe it is that love that will pull him through, if he really loves me. Yes, he was wrong to keep this from me. It is the reason that I ran today. It is the reason that Faramir and I have been fighting for the most of the night." She smiles shyly at Faramir and then back at Eomer. "He has asked to be forgiven and I have. But only if he does this. Please, I know this isn't what either of us wanted for my wedding, but it is just our official one. The important one will be later, for all to see. It will be a celebration too, one of his return. Please do not be upset with him so much that you deny me this. I need these two months with him even if it is the last I will have. Please, bless our marriage as well as our trip, make it a legal marriage and in the morning we will leave here as husband and wife and I will have this time at least without question."   
  
Eomer looks at the two of them and shakes his head, sighing. What choice did he have? He could say no and then Eowyn would hate him forever. He could say yes and she would then be married and leave with Faramir and he would hardly get to see her at all. But he would put his own feelings and thoughts aside to discuss with Lothiriel later. Ah yes. With Eowyn leaving, he would not be so alone. He had Lothiriel. And would always have her. A smile appears on his lips and he gets up, walking around slowly for a moment, just to draw it out. He hears Eowyn start to say his name and turns. "Would you like me to marry you right now? There will have to be a witness, other than your horses. And so you know, I meant what I said. He is not to leave until he fixes the stable door." He says the last part while pointing at Faramir and looking at Eowyn.   
  
Faramir actually had been expecting another punch so when Eomer says he would marry them he was visibly shocked. He really doesn't know what to say so he looks over at Eowyn, shrugging a little when she looks at him. Who could they use for a witness? Boromir was more than likely asleep, as was Gandalf, and probably now Beregond. Lothiriel as well. There were Eomer's guards.....but they weren't his friends personally.   
  
Eowyn is thinking the same thing as Faramir and finally looks at her brother, shaking her head. "No, in the morning." She walks to her brother and kisses his cheek softly. "He will fix the door and I will help him. You go get some sleep and we will have it done in no time." She rubs his arm lightly. "You will need your sleep tonight, it is the last you will have with me watching over you for a long time." She was teasing, and she meant because of her trip, not realizing how true the statement was, because of her marriage, not just one little trip. "In the morning we will have Gandalf and the rest of our small family witness it. Tonight he will fix the door and then retire to his own bed." She hugs her brother tight, whispering in his ear, "Thank you for understanding, Eomer. It means the world to me."   
  
Eomer snorts as his sister says she was looking after him. "Yes. Sure. This coming from the woman who got herself kidnapped?" He smiles and shakes his head, he then looks at Faramir. "There are tools in the tack room and wood behind the stable. And she will not help you. She will supervise. And if she tries to help you I will not go through with the wedding." It was the only way he could think to punish Eowyn for the door. For he knew if she wasn't helping Faramir it would be like a punishment to watch the man work. Or so he hoped. "I will see you in the morning. And no helping him, Eowyn. He may be dying but he can still work." He smirks and then leaves, frowning as soon as he is away from the stables. He walks off to the Great Hall, and once inside he heads not to his room but to Lothiriel's. He knocks on the door and waits for her to answer.   
  
Faramir smiles and nods to Eomer. He was no stranger to working with wood or building things. Doors included. He had to help for two reasons. One was he was punished by doing hard labor in Minas Tirith, and two, he and his Rangers had to fortify their hide-out in Ithilien when they were stationed there. So building a stable door was not going to be too hard. He walks over and examines it, then looks at Eowyn with a smiles. "Here. Let me make you a seat and you can help by passing me tools. Or holding a board in place when I need you to." He walks over and picks up a bail of hay, his muscles straining as he carries it over close to the door. He sets it down and looks at her. "Well....at least he stopped asking us what we were doing in here."   
  
He knew it was going to kill her to just sit there and not help Faramir and she glares at his back as he leaves. "It isn't fair, Faramir. I could help you. I was partly the reason." She huffs as she sits on the hay. Oh she knew he could do it alone, that wasn't it. She just felt guilty because it was partly her fault. He shouldn't have to deal with it alone. She nods when he suggests helping hold a board when needed. "Yeah, it stopped him talking about why we were here, but still, I want to help." She huffs again, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could help, he wouldn't know." She looks at him hopefully.   
  
He looks over at her as he comes back with a stack of wood. Setting it down he nods, having heard her speak since the door to the stables was no longer there. Using a tool he pries the broken pieces of door off examines them to see if he could use them. Then he looks at Eowyn. "Hold this would you?" He pulls off his shirt and hands it to her. "I do not wish to get my shirt dirty anymore than it already is. And you will help. You will pass me tools and hold the boards in place."   
  
She nods to him, taking his shirt and then taking a seat and watching him. "He knows what it is he is doing, because I am not the type to sit around, but he will know if I am helping, so we have to be careful." She leans back against the wall, sighing at him. "What do you think the morning will bring?"   
  
He looks at her as he pulls a piece of broken wood off the frame of the door. He looks it over and then tosses it aside. "Our wedding and my brother's stubborn streak when he learns he is not going to Gondor." He smiles at her, then goes back to fixing the door. He sets a piece of wood into place and hammers a crude nail into it. "Boromir will fight going to see the elves. He doesn't like travelling into their realms. I myself will find it a fine treat. Even if it is going to my death as well."   
  
She throws a piece of tack at him, frowning as it finds it's mark on his thigh. "Do not talk like that, or that will hit a bit to the right and a lot harder and it won't be leather but metal." She folds his shirt and lays it carefully in her lap, looking it over and then refolding it before she gets up and walks over to him, tossing the shirt over her shoulder. "You said that you needed me to hold something." She looks outside and back at him. "As long as it is something you could not normally hold on your own, I can hold it. He probably has us being watched, knowing my brother." She sighs, leaning against the other doorframe. "He does not have to come, I told you that we will not make him go." She slides down the doorframe and sits with her knees close to her chest, making sure her skirt was covering everything, even her feet. Then she lays his shirt out on her legs again, half folded, before looking back up at him. "We probably should tell him tonight since things have gotten out of hand as it is. I am just glad that by brother didn't wake the whole realm." She looks around, then back at him. "He was loud enough to wake the castle." Then she rests her chin on her knees, smelling his scent on his shirt and sighing. It was a mess, that was for sure. Not his shirt, the situation.   
  
He looks at her with a smile. "Oh but you would not wish to damage 'that' before we are truly married now would you?" He gestures for her to come hold a new board in place and once she does he uses a few nails and hammers them into the board in the right spots. "What bothers you, Eowyn. I can tell something does. Is it because we will be leaving tomorrow and you will miss your brother? Or are you merely upset that I am doing all the work and you are doing nothing? Or is it something else I do not know about?"   
  
"A lot bothers me, Faramir. Most of all the way you keep talking as if you are going to die. There is no guarantee either way. Part of it that we are leaving in the morning and I won't get to see my brother for awhile, but more then that is the fact that I will be skipping out of my responsibilities here. There is so much that I should have finished." She sits back down, putting his shirt back on her knees and watching him. "Is there something else that you do not know about? Would I really tell you if there was?"   
  
He looks at her, on his knees now since he was working on the door. He leans back and looks at her. "Responsibilities that Lothiriel is capable of taking over, Eowyn. Like my responsibilities at home, that the King has to look after till I return." He frowns and sighs. "Ah I forgot about that. How unreliable I must look to Elessar now. I did not tell him I was going on a trip." He picks up another board and nails it into place. He then laughs bitterly and shakes his head, mumbling. "Father was right." With a deep sigh he looks over at her. "I say I will die because I am not as strong as you and Gandalf think, Eowyn. I am not. I am a man. I will not be able to resist this which I will have brought upon me. Then you will have to do away with me." He sighs deeply. "Even now I can not rid myself of this fear, and how is that to help me?"   
  
She gets up and carefully puts his shirt over the edge of a stall. Then she enters Crystal's stall and retrieves the blanket and clothing. "I will take these in so that they can be dried and ready to go with us." She stops at the opening to the stables and stares at him. "I see now that I was wrong. You do not love me. You never will love me. Not like I love you." She puts up a hand. "Hush, I do not want to hear any more lies, my heart can not take them. I will go with you, as promised. But do not pretend a moment more that you love me when you do not. My heart just can not take it any longer. If you loved me you would not say the things that you are saying. You would not give up on yourself so easily. You would not give up on me so easily. Your father was not right, but I can see that no matter how many times I tell you that he was not, you will forever believe a dead man then the woman that loves you. You love him more then you love me. You believe in him more then you believe in me. You have just proved that." She shakes her head. "I will see you in the morning." She turns and heads out the stable doors, her heart breaking. Here she thought that he had finally seen the truth, that he really did love and trust her. But he did not trust her, or her love or else he would not be speaking like he was. He had given up, let his father speak through him. Nothing she or Boromir said mattered. Here she thought that he loved her, really loved her. But he didn't, or he would not toss her words aside as if they were nothing.   
  
He watches her and sighs deeply, his shoulders slumping as he works. He did love her, deeply. He hated hurting her but what man could resist such evil as he was to be forced to undertake? She could not understand. He was strong, yes, but he was tired as well. Tired of being strong constantly. Tired of everything. The only time he had ever felt at peace or refreshed was in Ithilien. He glances at the moon and then sighs once again. "For being a smart man, I am very stupid." He rubs his hand against his head, knowing what he must do, no matter how stupid it would make him look. She would not believe he loved her, not unless he saved himself. And to do that he would have to go it alone. He would leave when he was finished. They would come after him, he knew that. But if he was far enough ahead he....he snaps his head to the right when he hears gravel moving. Then sighs and rolls his eyes. "Go back to bed, Boromir."   
  
Boromir had awoken from a strange dream. It had been of Faramir, standing in woods he knew all too well. And when his brother turned to look at him there was a great sadness in his eyes, before they turned fire red and that was when he awoke. He hated dreaming. He hated that trait. Though Faramir got them far more than he, he still hated the ones that came to him. Getting off the bed he had dressed as quickly as he could, which wasn't quickly at all, and then left the room. He had gone to his brother's room and found nothing there. He then had gone in search of his brother and had neared the stables in time to hear the words his brother had said and the words Eowyn had followed with before leaving. He frowns deeply and stays quiet and in the shadows until Eowyn had gone inside, then he turned and walked quietly towards his brother. When he is told to go back to bed he frowns. "I am not tired. Why are you fighting with her again? And why are you fixing the stable door, Little Brother?"

* * *

She holds the tears back, finding it harder and harder as she takes each step. More then anything she wanted her brother right then. She wanted to seek him out and tell him her problems like when they were kids. But she couldn't, not with Faramir being the problem. That would only cause even more problems. As she walks by her brother's room she wonders if she could just say she needed to talk to sleep next to him tonight because she wasn't feeling good. She pauses and is about to knock when she realizes that he would know who the problem was. He wouldn't believe that it was nothing more then a stomachache, he would know. And she couldn't have him judging Faramir again. Not now when he didn't approve of him in any way. Besides, she sighs as she looks down, there was no light, he must be asleep already.   
  
She walks away from the doorway, pausing outside of Gandalf's room. Once more she thinks about talking to someone, at least Gandalf would know what was going on, and maybe he would talk to him too. But no, this was her own problem. She would solve it herself.   
  
So she goes back to her own room, entering and locking the door behind her before throwing herself down on the bed and burying her head into her pillow. She feels the tears clutch at her heart, burning the back of her eyes, but she refuses to cry. It was her tears that had shown him how weak she was. She cried far too much lately, and always while he was around. It was no wonder he could not even have faith in her for one night, she was the weakest person she had ever met. She didn't remember ever being this weak. When was it that she because this thing she was now? When was it that she let things effect her so much? She wasn't sure, but she was certain that she had to end it, end it now so that Faramir would see a strong person on the trip to Lorien. She would never cry again, at least not in his presence.   
  
It is as if that last thought gives her the okay to cry one last time, the tears wetting her pillow as she sobs into it. She went over again and again in her head everything had happened between the time that he had had faith in their love, in himself, and when he had said those words in the barn. What had happened that he had changed his mind so soon? Had she cried? Had she shown a weakness that had shown him that she was too weak to help him fight off the darkness he would have to in Lorien? They had had a lovely meal, so she thought. Then they had come out to the barn to make love. She had been strong then, taking over in fact, so it had to be before then. Sometime between when he had woken from his pain and they had made love he had seen something weak in her, something that had told him she was too weak to help him through this. But what? She sobs into her pillow harder, not seeing it, not seeing what she did wrong that he had lost faith in her.   
  
Then almost as quickly as they start they stop and she sits up. She wasn't even packed, she hadn't been intending on going to Gondor with him. So she gets up and goes to her dresser, rinsing her face off with cold water from the basin before blotting it dry. It didn't help much, her reflection in the warped mirror wasn't that good, her eyes red and swollen, her face white. She was glad she would not see anyone else tonight, she thinks as she starts to pack a few things. She had promised to go, though she didn't know why he wanted her now, he didn't believe in her.

* * *

"Because it was broken and I have skill fixing these things." Faramir cries out in pain as he misses the nail and instead slams the hammer against his thumb. He curses and shakes his hand, trying to get his thumb to stop throbbing. He kicks the door and curses as that just hurts his foot. Damnit. His anger was rising in him and it wasn't till he heard Boromir laughing that it erupts. He glares and throws a piece of wood at his brother. "Be quiet! If you have not come to help then go away!" He sucks on his thumb and goes back to fixing the door. He shrugs off the hand that touches his shoulder. "Boromir, just go. You can not help me. No one can. I have so many demons to fight against." He sighs and finishes with one side of the door, noticing with his brother's help it had been done faster than he thought it would.   
  
"We all have demons, Brother. I myself fell to the power of the ring. That is why I am in the condition I am in now. You did not fall to the power of the ring, Faramir. If you had you would be punished likewise." He holds a board in place, watching his little brother. "Let his words go, Faramir. You and I both know that you are not a failure. All of Gondor knows that as well. Faramir, look at what you have done, look at all you have accomplished in your life. Does that speak of a failure?" He smiles when his brother hesitates, then shakes his head. "Good. Father did love you. He knew you were special. I heard him telling mother before she died. She had asked him why he pushed you so hard. He said because to fight Sauron you needed weapons. Not song or book knowledge. You remember what happened after mother died do you not?" He sighs when Faramir shakes his head. "You went everywhere with him. He would not let you out of his sight. It was not until he was sure you would be fine that he let you go. And when he changed it was not because of you. You know of the Palantir, Faramir?" Again he waits for the nod, then sighs. "Well....it changed him, Faramir. It poisoned his mind. Gandalf told me that once. That was why he pushed you away. That and he wanted to keep you alive. He may have done it wrong but he did help you survive, Faramir. And now you must remember the years where he showed you love. Remember those, and let Eowyn replace the pain in your heart with her love. Brother, she loves you, deeply. Please, let her help you. Tell her your fears." He helps hold up the door while Faramir puts it back on it's hinges, then gets to work with his brother on the other side. "Brother, why do you fear so much?"   
  
Faramir looks at his brother and sighs. "I am leaving, Boromir. I mean tomorrow. I am going with Gandalf and hopefully Eowyn. We are going to the elves to have the last resort done." He explains everything to his brother as they finish the other door to the stables. And once they have it back on it's hinges he finishes and looks at Boromir. "You must come as well, Boromir. Gandalf says the elves might be able to help your arm. They have healing knowledge that is far more advanced than any human healers. Save King Elessar. Please, Brother, will you come? I wish to have you there. Incase these last two months are the end for me."   
  
Boromir frowns deeply, listening to his brother. When they are done he sits on the bails of hay with him and shakes his head. "I can not go there, Faramir." He frowns more when his brother's shoulder's slump in defeat. It is that utter look of defeat that gets to him. With a deep sigh he shakes his head again. "Faramir please....you know I can not face her again......brother.....alright! Fine! I will go with you. But Monica will be coming as well. She is to be my wife." He smiles as he sees his brother's head shoot up. He shrugs his one shoulder, his other moving just slightly but it wasn't noticeable. "She is a wonderful girl. And I do love her. Perhaps not yet as deeply as you love Eowyn but I will learn to love her that much. And father always said I should settle down. Do not give me that look. Father was older than I am mother was just a few years older than Monica when they were married." He laughs as he sees his brother's look and hears what he says. "Ah but you know what mother always said, love does not see age."   
  
Faramir smiles at his brother, shaking his head. "Aye but I am merely 12 years older than my bride. You are over 20." He grins at his older brother as he pulls on his shirt, then moves to sit beside him. When Boromir puts his arm around him he rests his head on his shoulder. "I do remember those years. Though not until you reminded me. I remember he would play with us. He would actually play with us. And that was when he gave me those books on the elves." He smiles at the thought, then sighs softly and frowns. "I do love, Eowyn. More than anything. I would die for her. I want to live for her as well but Boromir, what if I am wrong. What if she can not kill me? What if she runs me through with her sword and it does nothing? She would be the first one that I harm. And I can not live with that. And if we marry and have a child, they will have blood on their hands and be forever thought bad of because of me." He sighs and lifts his head from his brother's shoulder. "But yet she still loves me. I do not understand her love for me. I greatly want it though. I need it. I need her." He was speaking more to himself than to Boromir. "I need her to love me and want me. And I need to love her and want her. How does one deal with the fact that their whole world revolves around one person?" He hears a laugh and smiles as he instantly knows why his brother is laughing. "Yes I know. I should know better as you were my whole world for a very long time. You still are in a way as you are my brother. But still. I fear losing her. That is my greatest fear. Is that why I push her away then?" He looks away, again having a conversation with himself, something he was prone to do and something that always, especially now, sent his older brother into fits of laughter. "Yes yes. It must be. For if I push her away now then I will not hurt so much when she leaves for good. Bah! I AM an idiot!!!!!!!" He stands quickly, then looks at his brother, who was rolling on the floor laughing at him. "Shush you! I have just had a revelation and all you can do, you mangy mongrel, is laugh?! I love Eowyn of Rohan and in no way am I letting her get away now. I will no longer push her away and I will no longer fear death as long as she is by my side. Boromir! You are not taking my oath seriously! Boromir! Curse you, Devil! You always do...hey!" He falls to the floor and grunts, then laughs as this time a pile of hay really is thrown on him.   
  
Boromir smiles when his brother sits beside him and he puts his arm around his shoulders, much like he always had when they were children. He listens silently to his brother, a smile on his face as he shakes his head. When Faramir speaks of his world revolving around one person and how to deal with it he can't help but laugh. But he stays silent, knowing his brother well. He needed to talk this through with himself. And it was always a good laugh to watch his brother argue with himself. And now was no different. In moments he is thrown into a fit of laughter, falling off the bail of hay to just laugh himself silly. He continues to laugh, even as Faramir curses him and calls him name. Feeling his brother needed to laugh as well he reaches out with his good hand and grabs his ankle, yanking him down. When Faramir is on the floor he smirks and throws some hay on him. "I am no dog, Brother. Though you I am not so sure, seeing as you were always thought as the runt." He laughs as hay is thrown at him and in no time at all a wrestling match is in progress. "Hey! No. You will not best me. Even with one arm I can........ahhhhhh!!!!!" He starts to laugh as his brother tickles him. This was an old game, one they had not played in a long time.

* * *

It is those thoughts that have her unpacking her things. That was it, she wasn't going. He did not love her, at least not enough to believe in her, not enough to believe that she could help him. So she unpacks it all before she goes in search of Faramir. She hoped to find him in his room, it having been long enough for him to finish, but he wasn't there. She does pause there a moment though, entering his room and looking around. "I wish there was something in here, something that I could take and show you and prove to you…" But her voice trails off as she sits down on his bed and puts her head in her hands. "Why do you insist on doing this, Faramir?"   
  
Getting up, she leaves his room, stopping in the library and then in Boromir's rooms. But Boromir wasn't even in his rooms, and it gets her to wondering. Finally, standing outside the doors to the stable, she can hear voices. She knows that one is Faramir, but which does the other belong to? She leans her head against the door and listens harder. Who could it be…….   
  
But the second she wonders who it is, she realizes who it is, the voice so like Faramir's it could be no other then his brother. Good, perfect, with someone else there it wouldn't be so hard on her.   
  
Without delaying a moment later she walks in and looks between the two. "Hello there, Faramir," she nods at him and then smiles at his brother. "Boromir." Then she looks back at Faramir, straightening her shoulders and her back, hoping she can get through this in one piece. "I am glad you are here, Boromir," she says as she looks at him again, smiling softly. "I have a favor to ask of you. I don't know how much you have been told but the situation is that I am not feeling too good. So I would appreciate it if you would go with Faramir to Lorien. I do not think that I will be able to make the trip and he will need someone much stronger then I and with better sword skills." That was it, wasn't it? He needed someone stronger then her, Boromir would be perfect, for she was too weak for him.   
  
Boromir frowns as he looks up at Eowyn and hears her request. What did she mean by that? He was not going to Lorien to be there for Faramir. She was. He looks at his brother and sees the look on his face and shakes his head, looking at Eowyn. "No." It was all he was going to say. And when he sees the shocked look on her face and when she repeats the one word he shrugs. "I will not take your place because I will be there for treatment myself. I will not have the time. Besides, you need to be there for he wants you there." He gets off the floor and look over at his brother and Eowyn. He then sighs deeply and shakes his head. "Idiots. BOTH of you! You Faramir must tell her what you just told me and Eowyn, you have to believe him and stop being a teary female because as long as I have known my little brother, not one lie has passed his lips. And I am going to stand here till you both stop OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He covers his eye where Eowyn had hit him, blinking a few times and touching around to it make sure it was okay, then looks at his brother who was laugh, and Eowyn, who looked ready to hit him again.   
  
When Eowyn walks in and speaks Faramir looks almost devastated. When she finishes he is instantly on his feet. When Boromir says his piece before he can say anything he can't help but smirk when Eowyn hits him, then he can't help but laugh. Oh he had walked right into that one. He knew how Eowyn hated it when people thought her a weak female. He smiles and pats his brother's shoulder, then walks over to Eowyn and before she can do anything he takes her in his arms and kisses her with a deep passion. He pulls back a little later and sighs softly. "Eowyn, I do not wish you to stay. I need you with me. And this time I mean it. I need you to be my wife so that when we return we may go straight to Gondor and have King Elessar bless our marriage. Then I will take you to Ithilien and show you where we will someday live." He kisses her softly again. "I do not fear I will die now. No longer will I push you away from me."   
  
When Boromir calls her a teary female she about comes unglued, hauling back her fist and bringing it in connection with his right cheek, not caring that she probably gave him a black eye. "I am NOT a teary female!" she says between her teeth. She is then about ready to protest when Faramir kisses her. She tries to pull away again, but he won't allow it, kissing her again. So she looks away from him, being stubborn as she was. "That is not what you said only a few hours ago. In fact if I remember correctly, you might as well have called me a teary female like Boromir did." She didn't care if he was still there or not, speaking as if he wasn't because right then she was still too upset to talk to him. All it does is solidify her belief that she cried too much lately. Never again would she cry. Never. But could she trust him not to do those things? Once more she is left to wonder what it was that had changed his mind in so short a time.   
  
"Yes I must thank you, Eowyn, who is to be my future sister-in-law. You gave me a black eye. Now what is my wife going to think on our wedding day?" Boromir smirks and shakes his head. "Oh and just so you know, I will not forget this, Eowyn. Be afraid. For I have never let Faramir get away with hitting me. Ask him. I am going back to bed." He limps from the stables, but then stops and sticks his head back in. "Oh and when you go to bed, Dear Sister, I would check under your covers first." He smirks and leaves, laughing as he limps back to the great hall.   
  
Faramir smirks as Boromir leaves, shaking his head. He then looks at Eowyn and sighs. "I do not think you a teary female. I love you. I just fear you will leave me. But not anymore. No. I will no longer be a fool. I will deal with that time when it comes and not worry about it." He sees her skeptical look and drops to his knees, holding her hands. "Please, Eowyn. You must believe me. I will kneel and beg for your forgiveness if that is what you want." And he does just that, while kneeling he begins to beg her for her forgiveness, kissing her hands softly again and again, until finally she makes him stand up again. He smiles, a foolish smile. "Please, Eowyn? Forgive me? I will not doubt myself or your love again. Please?" He leans in and kisses her softly, whispering against her lips. "Please?"   
  
She frowns at Boromir when he leaves but then instantly forgets him and his threats, rubbing her knuckles as she stands there looking at him as he kneels in front of her, begging her. "Please, do not do that. You do not need to kneel in front of me." She tugs at him, trying to get him to stand. "Faramir, you have me confused enough without doing this. Please." She tugs harder and finally gets him up, sighing as he stands. Then she speaks out loud, feeling that the way things where, she might as well voice her own fears. "Faramir... Look, Faramir, you want me to forgive you but I need something too. I want you to believe in me. I am not a teary female, like he claims, like you seem to hear me as. I am strong. I am strong enough for the both of us. But you have to believe in me. I will forgive you if you promise to believe in me. " She wraps her arms around his waist finally, holding onto him instead of pulling away.   
  
He smiles at her, his arms going around her to hold her close. "I do believe in you, Eowyn. That is why I am asking for your forgiveness." He leans down and kisses the top of her head. "I promise to believe in you, though I have always known you were strong. Come. I must smell from working up a sweat and I want nothing more than to get clean and then to climb into a nice bed to sleep. And I intend to sleep till noon. For you all can wait until I am rested before we leave."   
  
She nods, finally looking up at him. "Yes, Faramir, I will forgive you." She had made her own peace with herself. She would never cry again. Last night she had cried for the last time. "Lets go. You can get your sleep and then we will leaves after lunch." It was Eomer's fault that he had had to work and was now beat, she didn't blame Faramir. So as she takes him from the stables, making sure that the door was locked behind him, she keeps one hand laced with his. "You will be able to get plenty of sleep."   
  
He looks at her and smiles, but when she looks at him he notices something and stops. "You are keeping something from me. Eowyn, I do not wish you to change because of me. Or what Boromir says. Do not listen to him, Love. He merely says stupid things because he does not think before he speaks. Oh he is a smart man, very smart. He just has an ego to rival any king's." He smiles at her. "If you fear I think less of you for something you did well think again. I could never do that, Eowyn. I love you for you. No matter how you act."   
  
Eowyn shakes her head at Faramir "Do now worry, I will be fine. As for Boromir, this has nothing to do with him." She leans in and kisses him softly. "Come on, Faramir, you need to take your nap so that we can get married." She tugs on his hand. If he stayed in this good mood she would lay with him and sleep the rest of the night in his bed.   
  
Faramir doesn't move. "So you are still willing to marry me?" He smiles when she sighs and rolls her eyes at him. "Yes. Of course you are. May I ask one thing though?" He sees her annoyed look but ignores it. "Since you will be my wife, if I ever doubt us or myself again, will you simple knock some sense into me?" He gives her a serious look, for he was serious. He didn't like doubting her. And if he could help it he wasn't going to do it again. "And if I am afraid will you simply kiss me and tell me not to be? Remind me of how strong you think I am?"   
  
She thinks about everything he says, his words only making her feel worse though she knows that is not his intention. But here she had cried into her pillow because she felt she had been weak. Now she felt like she had given up on him, as if once more she had not been strong enough for him. She had turned away from him when he needed her the most to believe in him.   
  
The tears burn her eyes, but they do not fall, there is no sign of them outwardly at all. She refuses to cry even though her heart was breaking at her own weakness. She nods in answer to his question, then finally finds her voice. "Yes, if it happens again, I will not run and leave you like a coward, I will instead kick sense into you until you believe in yourself again. You are strong, Faramir, far stronger then I am. You have to remember that."   
  
He frowns and still does not move, instead he pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her. "I do not think you a coward, Eowyn. Oh I think Gandalf is right. We are made for each other. For I am about to say I think of myself as a coward but I do not wish to feel the sting of your hand." He smiles and holds her close. "Darling, let us forget this. Let us not dwell on negative emotions. We are to be married in some hours. I wish to have a happy bride, free of all burdens when I marry you. And I will be the same for you. I will not think of my fears or hear my father's voice. I will simply dwell in the hear and now and be happy that I will finally have you as my family. I will love you and tonight we will finally be able to sleep in each other's arms without having to feel guilty because it might not look right to others." He kisses her forehead softly, sighing against it. "I love you, Eowyn, and I wish nothing more than to make you happy."   
  
She nods, agreeing. Yes, she would put it all aside, even her resolve not to cry. Right now she would set it all aside and just concentrate on them together, not on her or him separately, but on them together. "Not forget it, but put it aside. Forget the negativity, but put aside the things that we need to work on for later. You want a happy bride and I want a happy husband. I love you too, Faramir and I want nothing more then to have you happy. You should see that by now, do you not?" She eyes search his, wanting to truly know.   
  
He smiles down at her and nods. "Yes, Love. I do see that. I know you want me happy." He kisses her softly. "Come. I will walk you to your room." He takes her hand and begins walking again. "Unless you wish to sleep with me in my room."   
  



	50. Love Does Not Wait For Dawn

Lothiriel had gotten ready for bed, but she hadn't gotten in bed. Instead she had sat by the window, a candle nearby, and read while she waited to see if Eomer would come by to tell her what the commotion was. So when there was a knock on her door she smiles and jumps up, running to the door and throwing it open. It dawns on her how it might look so she tries to look like she hadn't just run across the room. "Hello, Eomer. Come to tell me who has gotten into your stables?"   
  
Eomer looks at her and smiles sadly, nodding. "Yes I did. It was my sister and your cousin. They want me to believe they were tending to their horses but I know better." He sighs deeply and shakes his head. Then he smiles again and looks at her. "Did I wake you? I apologize if I did."   
  
She shakes her head, smiling and taking his hand and pulling him into the room. "No, you didn't. You look like you need to talk, come in and sit with me. And if you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to." She shuts the door. "Like about what you think they were doing that has that frown across your brow."   
  
He walks into the room, undoing his sword belt and dropping it by the door. He then takes a seat. "It is not what I know they were doing that bothers me. It is that I will have to marry them in the morning." He sighs deeply. "I do not mean I wish them not married. I know it would come eventually. But I will miss her none the less. And she is not even going to Gondor tomorrow. She is going to Lorien, to Lothlorien to meet with the elves. For Faramir."   
  
She frowns as she watches him, locking the door behind him before she starts shaking her head as she walks over to stand in front of him. "Okay, Eomer, you have completely lost me. I do not understand what you are talking about." She sits in his lap, wanting to comfort him. So she wraps her arms around his neck and lays her forehead against his, speaking softly as she runs her fingers along the nape of his neck. "Start from the beginning, Darling. Like why they are not going to Gondor but are going elsewhere? That will mean that I must return to Gondor myself to get my brothers and father."   
  
He sighs and nods, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Faramir has to go to Lothlorien because he is dying. Eowyn wants me to marry them tomorrow morning before they leave because she wants the 2 months it will take to get there as his wife." He leans his head back and looks at her. "And you do not need to return to Gondor yourself. We have messengers."   
  
She nods, kisses the tip of his nose, taking it all in before she says anything. "Okay, we will send a messenger." She leans back in his arms, reaching between them to caress his cheek. "It sounds to me like you do not want to let her marry him. As if you want her not to go, because she is going for him." She could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she fights them, causing them to become very shiny from the effort. She had been hit between the eyes with the news her cousin was dying, but she didn't want to think about it at the moment, she just wanted to think about how to help Eomer and breaking down at his news would not help him any. She would allow herself to cry later, not now. "Otherwise, why would you be fighting this marriage? You knew they were to be married months from now, so this just means that it will be a little sooner then you had planned. She can't remain a child all her lift, Eomer. And if he is dying, then she has a right to be his wife for what might be the end of his life. Think of it this way. What if I were Eowyn and you Faramir. How would you feel then? How would you want my brother to act with the knowledge that the man I love is going to die and I may only have a little time with him?"   
  
He snorts and shakes his head. "I am not Faramir and you are not Eowyn." But he sighs anyways. "Fine. I will not go against what they want. But he better let her come visit me or I will kill him myself. And he better not make her cry anymore. And he..." He is quieted by her hand on his mouth, when she pulls it away he speaks. "You must understand. I do not wish to make them unhappy, but she is all the family I have left. I suppose it will not be so bad. I have you now." He smiles at her look. "I do not mean that the way it sounded."   
  
She looks at him skeptically, one brow shooting up. "You do not mean it that way, yet you say it that way." She takes his chin in her hands and lifts his face to look at her. "Eomer, soon she will not be the only family you have left. Soon you will have me, though you know you have me now, you will have me completely. What will happen when you have children? Will they not be enough to fill the void she is creating? I know that I can not fill it, you have made that perfectly clear. Maybe if you ask her too, she will move here half the time and live there half the time. Then you will not always be without her."   
  
He shakes his head. "No. You do not understand. Why do you think I would much rather send a messenger to your family, rather than have you leave? Because I could not bare it if you left now. Yes I will be hurt and upset when my sister leaves. But that is because she is my sister. She has always been around. If you were to leave..I do not know what I would do. Probably become old and bitter and never father an heir. Eowyn is leaving, yes. And it hurts. But I believe with you here, I will get past it. I am sorry if my words hurt you. I did not mean them." He looked frustrated, he was trying to explain himself and it didn't seem to be coming out right.   
  
She takes his head in her hands and silences him with a kiss, a long, softly, loving kiss. Then she lightly kisses the furrow between his brows before pulling back and lightly rubbing her thumb across his bottom lip. "I am sorry, Eomer. I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Forgive me. I thought that you had meant something different, that ..." she frowns, feeling stupid. "I doubted your love and that was wrong of me. Please forgive me." She hugs him around his neck tight, rubbing his back with one hand. "I am not leaving you, I promise you that," she whispers in his ear.   
  
He smiles and holds her tight, sighing softly. "I know. I just thought I would have more time with my sister. We used to do everything together when we were young, then when we came here we did everything together with Theodred. Now...well I guess that is part of growing up." He pulls back and smiles at her. "I hope our children are as close as we are with our siblings."   
  
She smiles at him when he pulls back, brushing the hair from his forehead before leaning in to kiss his brow again. "Darling, you need to talk to her, not yell, not argue, but talk. Let her know why you are feeling the way you are and what is going on with you. Then between you two you will be able to work something out. Time that just the two of you can spend together. Time when you are not a King and she is not a married woman. Soon you both will be parents and the time you have together will be even less. But it doesn't have to be that way. You can stay close."   
  
He shakes his head. "No. She knows how I feel. I have told her. I can not keep her here, Lothiriel. As you said, we will have time together. When she returns. And soon we will both be parents. I just hope someday she will return to Rohan with her family for good." He looks at Lothiriel and smiles, rubbing his hands against her back. "They wish me to marry them tomorrow. And I shall. Because it is what she wants and because even though I may not act like I think it, Faramir is a good man and he will take care of her."   
  
She smiles tenderly at him, a shiver going through her at the touch of his hands on her. "Did not Faramir mention moving here? Instead of living in Gondor? Or was that only Boromir?   
  
"Only Boromir." He sighs and then smiles at her. "I think I will just have to realize my sister is grown up and does not need my protection anymore." He leans back, looking tired. "And I will have to come to terms with the fact that I will more than likely be a father soon myself." He gives her a playful pout. "That will just make it all the more harder for me to go patrolling with my men."   
  
She shakes her head. "You know, you do not HAVE to be a father, neither soon nor any time if you do not wish to be one. Do not do things because you feel that others want or expect them. I am not asking you to be a father. You need to have more fun, I can see that now. You haven't had any in a long time." She kisses him softly. "Darling, you may be the King, but that does not mean that you do not deserve to have a little fun." She caresses his cheek tenderly. "What about you and I plan something for after your sister's departure?"   
  
He smiles at her. "It is not that I do not wish to be a father. I do, I just do not wish to be stuck inside at all times as well." He gives her a strange look when she suggests they do something after Eowyn leaves. "Like what?"   
  
Before she answers his question, she poses one of her own. "Why do you think having children means you are stuck inside all the time?"   
  
He looks at her. "I will not abandon our children to be brought up by servants and nannies. I suppose once they are old enough to walk I can teach them how to ride horses." He slowly starts to smile. "Yes. And I can take them outside and teach them to swim in the river, and we will take them to play and learn sword fighting in the meadows."   
  
She raises a brow at him, tilting her head to the side, not sure what he is speaking about. "Eomer, what do you mean that you won't abandon our children? I never asked you to do that. Did you think when I said that they didn't have to be trapped in the house. or that we didn't have to have them now meant that I would have a child and then leave them for a nanny to raise. I only meant that a child doesn't have to be inside all the time. They are not glass, they do not break as easily as that and we will not have a problem playing with them, no matter if they are inside or out. That is when we have them." She kisses him softly. "Yes, you can help me by taking them outside and playing with them... WHEN I have them. Later. Till then, why do you not take me? That could be something that you and I could do."   
  
He looks at her, then smiles slightly. "Would you like to go riding tomorrow? Or would you like me to teach you to use a sword? Or did you have another suggestion?" He rubs his hands against her back, smiling at her. She was making him feel so much better, like he knew she would be able to. That was why he had come to her.   
  
She thinks about it a moment. Well riding was fun, but she wanted him to feel special, needed and no longer alone. So riding wasn't the one and right now she couldn't think, so she picks the one she knew would make him feel better. "I think that you should teach me how to use the sword. You keep telling me about the women around here and how it is important to know how to fight. I think that you should teach me sword fighting today, don't you?" She pushes the hair from his forehead behind his ear, smiling into his eyes.   
  
He grins and nods. "Indeed. Our women believe it is important that they know how to use swords. As my sister will tell you, women in Rohan learned long ago, those who do not know how to use swords can still die upon them." He smiles and leans in to kiss her. "We will have to find you a proper sword. One that is well balanced for you. We will see the smithy. Then we will pack a lunch and go beyond the gates. But in sight of the guards." He rolls his eyes. "Always in sight of the guards."   
  
She places her fingers between his brows and rubs. "Stop that frowning right this second, Darling." She giggles when he gives her an exasperated look. "I mean it, are you going to stop? I am not going to stop rubbing until you stop frowning." She giggles again as she waits for him to agree, then she finally stops, leaning forward to kiss between his brow where it was slightly red now. "You do know that I do not mind if we stay behind the gates for years to come, right? Darling, you have a lot you have to do right now. This day is to give you and me free time. Time that we ca do just things for us."   
  
"Stop that!" He tries to pull his head away but she doesn't let him. Plus there wasn't much room between them anyways. When she says she does not mind being behind the gates he sighs. "I know. It's just now I have to go everywhere with a guard. Well outside the gates that is. Sauron may be gone but there are still Orcs and other evil creatures running around."   
  
She once more takes his head in her hands, cupping both cheeks with her palms and searching his eyes. "Eomer, think about it, please. Even with a guard Theodred died. The times make it such. You have no choice. Would you not wish me to take a guard? It is sad we must use them, but think of those that can not and must chance each day. Yes, it is terrible that we must do this, but if you wish to leave an heir, you must do this and even that is not a guarantee. Maybe some day we will not have to worry. But for now we have to worry." She lets go of his face by bringing her hands back away from his face, pushing his hair back across his temples and then down and around the back of his head. She lets her hands keep moving down his neck and down his back, her arms then loosely crossing around the middle of his back. She scratches his back slightly, shivering again as she feels his hand rub her belly, having trapped it between them with that move. "Eomer, there is so many things that the race of man must now overcome. We have once more joined together and under King Elessar and under King Eomer's," her eyes twinkle even more at those words, but she keeps going, "ruling we will once more be strong. You have a lot on your shoulders, not nearly as much as Aragorn, yet as much in the same breath. I want you to take the precious moments that you can of freedom with me because as you know, they are becoming more rarer. And if what makes you restful is not me, then that is what I wish for you to do. In the morning you will wed your sister to my cousin and make two people very very happy. Then when my brothers come here and my father they will meet you, fall in love with you and I will get to marry you. Then I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you are not so burdened as you have been.   
  
He smiles at her, rubbing his hand against her stomach. "You could do that now by helping me with boring and pointless, well pointless in my eyes, paperwork. Or you could stand in for me at meetings. Or you could remind me when I am to eat and so on." He smiles and returns the kiss she gives him. "And we will not have to worry about never having children. I intend not to die anytime soon. Or in the future."   
  
She nods, smiling tenderly at him. "These things are the things that Eowyn normally does, are they not?" At his affirmative answer, her smiles lovingly at him. "Then I will help you with these things, Eomer. Starting with the paperwork. You made a face when you mentioned that one. So I am sure that that is the thing that you hate the most. I will need to learn how to do these things, for when we are married." She blushes at her words, the thought of how she is going to marry him going through her mind. "Married," she sighs, smiling.   
  
He smiles and nods, holding her. "Yes. Married. I will be married. I can tell you, many people did not think I ever would. But I suppose I am like my grandfather in a way. He could not find a woman to marry in Rohan. So he found one in Gondor." He chuckles and shakes his head, then he kisses her softly. "I mean no offence to Rohirrim women. I just see what he meant when he told my mother that one does not choose who they fall in love with. It just happens."   
  
"Eomer, I must agree with you there, you do not choose whom you fall in love with. I never would have dreamed that I would have fallen in love with a King. The thing is, I do not see you as a King. I see you as Eowyn's big brother and Faramir and Boromir's friend." She grins and shakes her head. "Do not even pretend they are not because I have seen you with them. You may not have become friends with them if Eowyn had not have fallen in love with Faramir, but you did. Because of Eowyn. She is a very lucky woman to have you as a big brother." She kisses him tenderly, sighing. "And I am a very luck woman. Not because I am marrying a King, but because I am marrying a man who values friendship." She kisses him one last time before pulling away sadly. "I could sit here all night on your lap, but you need your sleep as do I. We have a busy day in the morning. However, I will not send you to bed until you answer me this one thing, and you must answer honestly." She waits for him to nod then she brings her hands forward from his back to move between them and clasp his hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it as she takes it off her belly. "Do you feel better now? Because you can not go to bed until you feel better then when you came here all upset."   
  
He smiles at her, letting her hold his hands. He nods, the truth of his next words shining in his eyes. "Yes. I feel very much better now than I did when I came to you. I thank you for that, Lothiriel. And I love you so much more. I know now that I may come to you with anything that troubles me. For you know just what to say to make me think and feel better." He leans in and kisses her. "I love you, Dear."   
  
She feels so warm and so loved when he kisses her just then and she is close to tears because of the feelings. She was so happy and she just couldn't believe how he was making her feel at that moment. Returning each kiss and squeezing his hands. "I love you too, Eomer. I am just glad that I could help you when you needed it the most. " She kisses him again. "Okay, Honey, now you get to bed. We both have a big day." She wraps her arms around him tight. "Unless there is something else.....?"

* * *

Boromir smirks and shakes his head as he leaves Eowyn's room. He had not done anything really, except made the bed and her dresser look like it had been tampered with. That was his whole point. To make her paranoid. That would annoy her he was sure. He limps down the hall and back to his room, then climbs back onto his bed and waits in the darkness for her to return, smirking.   
  
She speaks from the darkness of the night that enveloped the bedroom. "Where have you been? I have been waiting awhile for you, Boromir." And she was beginning to think he wasn't coming back, though she had no idea where he had been either. She gets up and walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and smiling at him. "How are you doing? I just stopped by to say goodnight and let you know that I was all packed. "   
  
He jumps, having not thought she would be there. He sits up and smiles at her, breathing heavily. "I can see you will give me a heart attack before my time comes." He laughs and watches when she comes to sit on the bed beside him. "If you must know I was in Eowyn's room. No no. I was....getting my revenge. I will have a black eye now when we get married. Why did you not tell me I should not call her weak? She had quite a punch." He rubs his eye and then frowns. "Monica....we will not be going to Gondor tomorrow, like planned." He sees her look and reaches out to lightly caress her cheek. "I do not mean that I am leaving you. No. We will be instead taking a trip to Lothlorien." He shivers and frowns more at that thought. "I do not want to go there, but Faramir says I must because they can help with my arm. But I do not wish to see her again. She will just find weakness in me again. Like she did before." He snorts and shakes his head.   
  
She frowns, wrapping her arms tighter around him and kissing the top of his head. "No, Boromir, you are wrong there." She didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew what it was that he was speaking of, the feelings that is. "I don't know who found you lacking, or weak, but you said it yourself, 'before'. So much about you was 'before'. You are not as you were before, you are different now, Boromir. You have grown in new ways, new interesting ways. You are stronger for one, and I mean mentally." She then pauses, frowning deeper. "But I do need to know something more..... Please," she reaches up and captures the hand that was lightly caressing her cheek, taking it from her cheek to kiss his palm before clasping it in her lap. "Tell me from the beginning. Why are we going to Lothlorien and what of our wedding plans?" She was suddenly scarred that he had changed his mind and she was about ready to be left without a husband.   
  
He smiles at her and nods, then proceeds to tell her everything, though he does have to start from when he first arrived in Lothlorien so that she may understand why he wished not to go back there. He explains how he fell to the power of the ring, how it called to him and how the Lady Galadriel had known and had foreseen he would bring great danger to the fellowship. After that he had been plagued with doubt and worry until finally, he had attacked Frodo on the hillside and tried to take the ring from him. After that it was a haze of memories. He had felt great pain when Frodo had disappeared and left him. Pain and guilt and sadness. Then he had over come that when he saw the Orcs and had run to save Merry and Pippin. It was the least he could do. But he had failed then, having been shot with three black arrows. He had instantly felt cold pain run through him then, and even when Aragorn was leaning over him and he was giving his oath to his future king, even then he felt the guilt. He had then succumbed to the poison and lost consciousness. "And then I awoke in the prison. Ah but you know what happened after that. Now, on to this new bit of information." He gives her an apologetic smile. "I am sorry if this is boring you." He then continues on to tell her of Faramir's dying and this one last thing that would save him. And how Faramir and Gandalf thought that maybe the elves, since they were far more skilled with healing, could help him with his arm. "Perhaps even my knees and eye as well. But as for our wedding, well I was thinking about that. What if we waited until we found the right place for it? I mean on our two month journey? Or if you would like we could marry before we left Edoras. I believe Faramir and Eowyn are planning to do just that." He chuckles, shaking his head. "If they do not kill each other before then that is."   
  
"You are NOT boring me, Boromir!" is the only thing she says through out the whole thing and that is in response to his saying she is. When he is finally done, she is silent for a little while, thinking it all over. She finally lays her head on his left shoulder, one arm going around his chest while with the other she picks up his right arm and lays it in her lap. She was still thinking, not saying anything, as she pulls her arm back from around his middle and shifting herself a little so that she was facing out more with her back against his chest. She then was able to hold his hand with both of hers. She lays one hand under his and one on top. She can't help but smile at the sight. "You have big strong hands, Boromir." Her eyes twinkle when she looks up into his eyes, her face a breath from his when she turns her head so she takes the next natural step and kisses him tenderly. Then she looks back at his hand. "I am not ignoring your questions, Honey." She plays with his hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of it. "But I do need to tell you a few things before I answer them. Like did you know that every now and then your right hand twitches? It is mostly your ring finger, but I have felt it when massaging some of the pressure points. Watch." She takes his hand with both of hers, pressing her thumbs into his palm and pressing up and outwardly moving her thumbs in a circular motion before coming back around to the middle of his palm again. She then rests his hand back in her lap as she turns her head to look into his eyes. "Honey, what do you want to do? Do you want to wait? Do you want to be married right now, in the middle of the night with only you and me and the stars?" She once more closes the breath between them and kisses him softly before pulling back and waiting for his answer, her eyes searching his. She wanted nothing more then to make him happy, and that was clearly visible in her eyes. If he wanted to marry her right then and there she would run for Eomer. She knew that this upcoming meeting would be hard on him, and over the next two months she planned on making sure that he knew she would be there for him, that she knew he was strong enough to make it through this.   
  
She keeps massaging his palm, massaging it slowly, her mind not on that but on the choices he needed to make now. Choices she was letting him make, not demanding of him. If he asked her again what she wanted, she would tell him. But first she wanted him to know that for her, right now, it was what he wanted that was the important thing, not what she wanted. Because all she wanted was for him to be happy, and she would do whatever she could to accomplish that.   
  
He does notice it when his finger twitches and he smiles. "I wonder why it does that? Perhaps because you are pressing on a tendon?" He listens to her, looking at her face and smiling when ever she kissed him. The way she was sitting he was able to have both arms around her, though she had to pull his right arm around her. His left hand rests lightly on her stomach, his thumb gently rubbing against her stomach through her night gown. "Well.....did you wish to marry me right now? Because if you do, I will not object. And that means you will have to sleep in here with me." He grins slightly, liking that idea.   
  
She doesn't think it is because she is pressing, she believes she is pressing on areas that relieve the tension, thus letting it react normally. But she does not go into this, instead she remains silent and listens to him, waiting for an answer.   
  
When he is done speaking, she is still silent. If she was reading him right, and she hoped she was because she wanted to know that she could read her husband somewhat so that later she would be able to please him without having to have it explained in detail, and that goes not only for their bedroom, but their life in general. She wanted to know if something she did for him made him happy. She loved him, she had fallen in love with him almost the instant he got here. But she knew that he did not love her the same. Oh she was sure that he loved her, but he didn't look at her like Faramir looked at Eowyn. At least he didn't look at Eowyn with more love for her then when he looked at her. That would hurt her far more then any words he might say to her.   
  
She looks into his eyes, searching them, finally nodding. She hoped that she was right, that he did want to marry her tonight, not just because of the grin and talk of sleeping in the same bed, but because he wished it. "Then let us go wake Eomer King and Theresa. If we did this without her there, she would have my hide, Honey." She kisses him tenderly before going to get up.   
  
He returns her kiss and then gets up after she does. "Are we to be married like this?" He gestures to his clothes, then hers, though her gown was quite nice. Oh if only his father could see him. He would be in so much trouble. As Denethor always liked ceremony and such. He would never have dreamed his son would marry a handmaiden, and so quickly, and in a ceremony that had no glitz or glamour. He smirks a little. It would be perfect.   
  
She blushes as she looks at her state of undress then back at him. "No, I have a nice dress that I can wear. But we do not have to get dressed up since it will be a quiet one with only us and Eomer and Theresa. Unless you wished to get your brother." She shakes her head, looking at the ground. "I do not have any family other then Theresa." She then looks up at him almost shyly. "And soon you and Faramir."   
  
He smiles at that thought. "Ah yes. Faramir will love to have a little sister. He always did well with females." He chuckles at her look. "Now now. Remember, you will also have Eowyn as your sister as well. Will that not be the talk of the town. To go from the Lady's handmaiden to her sister-in-law?" He grins at her. "I say it will not matter what we dress in. It will be quick and then everyone will have to go to bed afterwards. Including us."   
  
She blushes, looking away quickly. Yes, in bed afterwards, including them. That was easy for him to say, he had been with women. She had never been with a man. She silently clears her throat before looking at him again. "Then if you don't mind this nightgown, I will just go get Theresa and you can get the King." She pauses by the door of his room. Indeed the nightgown she wore was nice, though she hadn't meant for it to be what she was wed in, she had meant for it to be modest enough to visit him late at night.   
  
He shakes his head, smiling. "I do not mind it. If you do not mind my simple pants and shirt." He leans close to her and kisses her gently. "I will go find the king and you find Theresa and meet us back here."

* * *

Eowyn tightens her grip on Faramir's hand when they start to walk but he mentions going to her room. Oh no he doesn't, she thinks as she tightens her grip on his hand. No, they would sleep together. "I will sleep in your room, Faramir. I am not going to sleep alone tonight. What is left of the night. I see nothing wrong, I will remain clothed as will you, like we have done before."   
  
Faramir nods. "Alright. We will do that." He leads her into the great hall and towards his room. Once there he lets go of her hand and walks over to the water basin in his room. He pours some water from the pitcher into it then splashes water over his face and head and neck. He glances at her as she walks by him and sits on the bed. "You realize that when we wake up, we shall be married?" He can't keep the happy smile off his face, though he does shiver as he turns back to the basin and washes his face and hands. The water was freezing but refreshing all the same.   
  
She sees the shiver and gets up and walks over to him. Standing behind him she very carefully lifts her skirt to just above her knees, upset that he would find something wrong with marrying her. He said to kick his ass, so she was going to do just that.   
  
She gives him a good, swift kick in the ass before turning and storming back to the bed, sitting down on it with another huff, her arms going over her chest, mumbling, "There is no need to find the thought of marrying me repulsive. Or whatever that shiver was about. Now I know you said that you would have your doubts, but that was just NOT called for." She huffs again, staring at him. "It isn't so bad, marriage, and you are marrying ME after all. Not just anyone. So tell me, why did you just shiver at the thought of being married to me?"   
  
"OW!" He rubs his butt where she had kicked him and gives her a shocked look. When he hears her words he can not help but laugh. She had misunderstood. But at least she had done what he asked her to. He dips his hands into the water and then walks towards her. "Darling, there is nothing about you I find repulsive. And to marry you would never be considered repulsive. No. You misunderstood, Eowyn. THIS was why I shivered." And with that said he shoves his ice cold hands under her skirt and onto her bare thighs, letting her feel just how cold the water in the pitcher, which he poured into the stone basin, was. "The water is ice cold and it ran down my spine. I could do nothing else but shiver."   
  
She frowns when he laughs at her, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. It isn't until he puts his hands on her thighs that she says anything. And that was a scream that was ripped from her lips at his cold hands touching her flesh. She smacks at his hands, shivering herself. "That wasn't nice, Faramir!" But then she starts to laugh, easily seeing the humor in the situation. "You TOLD me to kick your butt so I did. So THERE!" She shakes her head, grabbing his blanket and wiping at her cold, bare thighs with it, mumbling about how he was going to have to get her warm now.   
  
When they had come back to the room she had deposited the bundle of blankets and clothes by the door and now she gets up and goes through the items. Hanging up several of the items to dry she gets her dress and things together and turns to him. "I will be right back, Faramir. I need something to wear. I would like to have on something more comfortable to wear in bed." She pauses long enough to kiss him. "I won't be long, I promise." She then kisses him once more before leaving the room and heading to her own room to get something else on.   
  
He smiles at her. "Well now you see why I shivered. And you will have to warm me as well." He pulls his shirt off, then drops his pants and kicks off his boots before stepping out of his pants. He grabs a cloth and using the cold water, he cleans himself quickly, feeling cold but more clean. All this he does after she leaves to get changed, so that when she walks into the room again he is already in bed, wearing no shirt and only a pair of leggings that he wore to sleep. He looks over at her and smiles. "You look lovely, Eowyn. I know I will never bore of looking at you."

* * *

Boromir kisses her once again, then leaves the room, walking down the hall and bumping into Eowyn leaving her room. "Hello Eowyn. Still awake? Perhaps you can tell me where your brother might be?" When she says she does not know and asks why he smiles. "I am marrying Monica now and I need him to perform the ceremony. Excuse me. I must hurry." He limps off towards Eomer's room and when he doesn't find him there, he checks Lothiriel's room, knocking on the door and waiting.

* * *

Once Eowyn gets back to her room she does quick work of cleaning up and changing. She changes into a nice, loose tan nightgown that she saved mostly for the summer since it was a little shorter then normal, reaching her knees, and it is cut slightly lower then normal in front, held together by some ribbon ties. She loved the ties because if she had them tied completely it reached up her neck, but if she loosened them or undid them it would open almost to past her breasts. That was why she had picked it out for Faramir.   
  
Bumping into Boromir, she shakes her head when he asks about her brother. "Why do you need him this late?" She asks, feeling a little uncomfortable but glad that she had her robe on and everything is well hidden. At his answer she looks at him in shock. "Married?" She grins then, shaking her head in shock. "Your brother was right, you can't wait for things you want. Congratulations," she calls after him as he disappears around the corner. She is soon back in Faramir's room.   
  
"Thank you, Faramir," she says, blushing, as she comes into the room. Then walking over to the bed she pauses, the only light the light from a candle by his side of the bed. "I do not know why I am nervous, but I am," she says softly. "It isn't like we are married or we haven't seen each other." She takes the robe off, putting it over the back of the chair. Then she slips between the sheets and curls up against his side. She had the ribbons only half way undone, so she wasn't too exposed, but should her brother come in and catch them she would have to hurry and tie them. "Faramir, before you go to bed, there is something I should tell you." She then tells him about her bump in with Boromir. "I didn't say anything before, I guess because I am just nervous, like I said. But I also don't think it is anything to worry about." She then suddenly sits up and looks down at him. "I didn't even think that maybe you would want to go watch. Do you?"

* * *

Lothiriel hears the knock on the door and raises a brow at him. "I don't know who would be looking for me...." She moves out of his arms and over to the door, opening it and once more finding another shock tonight. "Boromir? Are you okay?"

* * *

Monica shakes her head at his simple pants and shirt, thinking that they were just fine to her. "Okay, Honey, I will meet you guys back here." She returns each of his kisses before leaving the room and heading down the hall to the servants quarters. It isn't long before she is in Theresa's room, sitting on her bed and talking quietly to her about coming to the short ceremony.   
  
Theresa was still half asleep when Monica tries to explain it again but then Theresa holds her hand up and waves it at her. "Never mind, Dear. I will trust you know what you are doing." She yawns and gets up, scratching her side before putting on her robe. "Just lead the way, Deary." She yawns again, blinking.   
  
Monica instantly hugs her tight, almost crying again, but holding the tears back. "Come on, Ma. We want to hurry this up so that everyone can get back to sleep. We have everything we need." She takes the old lady's hand and leads her from the room, heading back towards Boromir's room.   
  



End file.
